A-Z Of Matt & Mello
by NearlyMellow
Summary: WARNING WILL CONTAIN YAOI, CRACK, SWEARING, VIOLENCE, ADULT THEMES, DRUG REFERENCES/USE, SEXINESS, FLUFF, ANGST, ADVENTURES OF THE KINKY NATURE, DEATH AND FANTASY 26 AU (Alternate Universe) One shot stories starting at letter A and ending in letter Z
1. A is for Admiration

**A IS FOR ADMIRATION**

The faint cries of a man filled the empty room. His tears hitting the concrete seemed to echo and bounce off the walls. He could feel the cold air lick his bare and bloody chest, he had known this was going to happen, he knew the moment he didn't make the drop off his boss would find out and he would suffer the ultimate punishment and yet he still found himself begging for his life

"You..You…" he coughed and splattered through the pathetic sobs

"I what?" The blonde said not removing the 9mm from the man's temple

"You don't understand!" he wailed

He tried to twist his wrists from the tight binds of the rope but with no prevail.

"No you are right I probably wouldn't understand, You see my intelligence is way above your own and I simply do not even consider the thoughts of those who are in my eyes nothing short of stupid" The blonde remarked

Mello had been doing this for too long, and every time someone fucked him over it was always the same. He craved for the day he could just sit back and watch the glories of execution unfold, if only he could trust someone enough. He sighed loudly to himself and started to walk around the man in the center of the room.

"I truly do despise the fact that I cannot trust someone enough, it's always the same I meet a nice guy, seems loyal enough and yet I end up being bent over and fucked royally and you know, I really am quite sick of it" Mello remarked

He didn't take a second longer he stopped and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet piercing through skull and brain echoed loudly.

He tucked the gun into his waistband and looked down at the tight black leather attire we was adorned with and noticed the blood splatters and small amounts of brain matter.

"God dammit, is it too much to ask to be able to kill someone without the entire contents of their skull winding up all over me?" He asked himself

He furrowed his brows as he pulled the bloody chunks off of his pants and black leather zip up vest and proceeded to flick them onto the floor. He sighed again loudly and walked away from the dead body, by the time anyone would find it, it would be nothing more than a rotten corpse resembling that of the zombies in the old black and white horror films that flashed on the screen late at night when most people were in bed instead of going home completely intoxicated after spending the night in the local gay bar pissing away their worries and concerns, and that is exactly what Mihael "Mello" Keehl was going to do.

He rode home to his crappy apartment on the outskirts of the hustle and bustle of the city. Being on his motorbike especially at night was his greatest joy, the cool breeze and the freedom it was one of the pleasures he would never dare to share with anyway. He pulled into the garage and made his way up to the second floor to his room. He entered the shabby building, removed his clothes leaving a trail from the front door to bedroom, threw his gun and phone onto the bed before going to the bathroom and turning on the hot and cold taps of the shower. He waited until the temperature was right and stepped in under the shower head and allowed the water to wash over him. No one would have expected one of the top crime syndicate bosses to be residing in a cheap crappy apartment and that it why he liked living there, he was doing something unpredictable. He quickly washed away the blood off of his milky flesh only slightly tinted a peach pink. He ran his fingers through the straight golden blonde strands that rested just below his shoulders and proceeded to trace his long slender fingers down the left side of his face that had been badly scarred a few years earlier. He never complained about it, it was a risk that came with his job title, although it did somewhat taint his attractive face he didn't much care what others thought of him, he knew he was great, intelligent, skilled, fearsome and without sounded too cocky he knew he was quite the looker.

He finished removing the blood splatter and small particles of brain and skull and wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist. It had been quite a few weeks since he had gone to bar which he otherwise frequented and it had felt much longer since he had got completely pissed and shagged some random that he would never see again, in actuality it had been years since he last had sex and this led him to believe that it was why he was suddenly a lot less forgiving to those who did him wrong.

"Yes a good stiff one would do me some good, and a drink or two maybe" He said to himself

He had got used to talking to himself for quite some time, he wasn't exactly the friend type or the loving type, in fact the only type he appeared to be was the "shoot now ask questions later" type. But then anyone who didn't know the real Mello would assume that of him. What he was hiding was a man that not only had a chocolate addiction but more often than not he let his emotions rule over him, expect when it came to business, business was just that business if he had to kill someone because of a giant cock-up then that's the way it was, if he had to torture someone into giving him answers then that's the way that was too. Perhaps if someone wanted to know the real Mello he wouldn't be seen as such a bad guy, but no one would have ever dared to want to get to know him, not without the constant thought of being shot if they said the wrong thing or having their head bit off if they put a single toe over the line that Mello drew. It wasn't that he didn't want that significant other in his life, he would have liked someone he could trust and even better someone willing to ask how high when he said jump. It was just he had never found anyone quite right.

He dried himself off, quickly dressed, tight black sleeveless shirt with a netted see through vest over the top, tight black leather pants that laced up at the front, black mid length boots with only a very slight heel just to make him appear slightly taller lastly the Rosary necklace that he had for as long as he could remember wrapped around his wrist several times over. He combed back his blonde hair and tied it up into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, one last check in the mirror just to make sure that his light blue eyes sparkled instead of looking tiresome.

No one would have ever accused him of being gay; nobody would have the guts to. He kept his sexuality quiet no because of shame but simply because it was nobodies damn business who he slept with, or rather wanted to sleep with.

The gay club, Blow Sticks, formally Mister Pinks, was a favorite of his, the barmen knew his name and since he was such a pretty faggot he would end up with a nights supply of free drinks but never went home with anyone or took anyone back to his, if they were good enough it was a quick shag in the back room, reserved for such a deed and that was it, always with double protection and he never allowed anyone to kiss him even though he was always the bottom. But it had been even years since he had even done that and without loudly admitting it he was worried he was losing his touch. He walked the few blocks to the bar and the moment he entered the room it was filled with loud club music, near naked men grinding up against each other, a few doing the two different kinds of blow you would do in a gay club and others just sweating it out on the dance floor.

He made his way over to the bar and sat down

"Mello?" The barman who was only wearing a black bow tie and the tightest pair of red sequined underpants came up to the blonde

"The one and only" He replied looking on the back wall to decide what to drink

"It's been a while, what can I get you?" the man, who Mello knew as Tank asked loudly over the loud thumping of the music

"A joint, a fantastic blow job and some chocolate cookie dough" Mello replied

Tank laughed loudly

"Well I can provide you with one of those three things but I am sure you could find the other two around here someone, we have been getting some pretty hot regulars in over the past few weeks, Chocolate cookie dough coming right up" The barman replied

The bar man returned with a glass and began to fill it with Coconut liquor, chocolate syrup and topped it off with soda water

He pulled it off the bar and placed it in front of Mello who took the straw in his mouth and quickly turned to see if he could spot any of these new regulars the barman had bragged about. He sipped the sweet drink and his traced over the crowd, he sighed silently in disappointment. As his eyes trailed across the dance floor and up towards the stairs that led to the viewing stage something, rather someone had caught his eye. He watched without blinking as the red head had aggressively shoved off a brunette that appeared to try to chat him up, Mello smiled and turned his attention back to the barman

"Tank" Mello called out loudly

The man in the underwear and bow tie came back over to the blonde

"Who's that?" Mello asked looking back up to the red head that placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up

"Ah, Mail Jeevas also known as Matt. There is a few stories floating around about him, apparently is a bit of a chaotic neutral, might save your life, my burn down your house type. Relatively quiet, however rumored to be quite the cocky and confident young man, would you believe he is only nineteen? I've heard he wouldn't give anyone the time of the day, apparently he hasn't found someone who intrigues him, heard he does a bit of underground work but as I said they are just rumors that are floating around, the boys love him though, especially when he gets up on the stage" Tank replied

"He dances?" Mello questioned

"That boy, he does more than dances, the finest strip shows in New York do not compare he's the reason why business has been booming, they come here hoping he gets drunk enough to take his gear off, they are like hungry dogs after that one big juicy bone and I tell you honey, quite an impressive bone that is" Tank replied and disappeared again

Mello smiled and looked back up to the red head who seemed to look down almost at the same time and connected his gaze to Mello's. That's when he noticed the red head had eyes as beautifully colored as emeralds and had quite the boyishly handsome face. Mello raised his index finger to Matt and gestured for him to come to him. The red head smiled quite widely and shook his head and gestured for Mello to come up to him. Mello smiled in return finished off his drink and waved goodbye to the red head and walked out the door he entered in and started to walk down the street to the liquor store, he already got the red heads attention and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would be joined by the good looking teenager.

"So do I get to know your name?"

Mello heard a voice call out to him

He turned around and smiled and then turned back and continued his walk

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" Mello called back as he kept walking

"Well it would be nice to the know the name of the hot blonde that caught my eye since I will be calling you later" Matt replied

Mello smiled, they rumors were right, cocky and confident. He suddenly found himself face to face with the red head as he walked backwards trying to keep Mello's attention

'And what gives you the impression that I will be giving you my number?" Mello asked

"Because if you just wanted someone to suck you off you would have just demanded it" Matt replied with a smile

Mello suddenly stopped and Matt paused in front of him

"You don't even know who I am, I am quite the dangerous man you know, I've done things that your young mind would not even be able to comprehend. How do you know I am not a serial killer or someone who won't simply take you home, grab your heart in my hands a crush it to pieces?" Mello asked Matt

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you are only a year or so older than me so what I can and can't comprehend would be no different than you and secondly what makes you so sure that I am not a dangerous man myself, I may not look like much but I may surprise you" Matt said

Mello smiled and continued walking, Matt changed his position and walked beside Mello who was taking long strides and walked through the sliding door of the liquor store and paced over to the spirits and picked up a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila and walked back over to the clerk and paid for the bottles, he didn't even seem to notice that Matt was no longer following him or even anywhere to be seen. He shook his head and started the walk back to his house. He couldn't shake the thought of the peculiar red head out of his mind. The kid was defiantly smug and self assured and he was extremely attractive and he did seem rather intriguing. Mello smiled thinking about the nineteen year old, he was defiantly something else. He held onto the bottles and before he knew it a car came screaming down the road and stopped beside him

"Not interested" He called out and continued to walk

The window suddenly rolled down and Matt poked his head out of the opening

"You sure about that?" He asked

Mello smiled and walked back to the red head

"You don't give up do you?"

"I do whatever has to be done to get desired results, I'm not going to give you any cheese ball lines like your place or mine, I'm not going to pretend I'm interested in what you're saying just to see if I can get in your pants, just give me fifteen minutes and if at the end of those fifteen minutes you don't ever want to see me the again then so be it I will leave you alone" Matt replied

Mello looked at him inquizatively

"All you want is fifteen minutes?" he asked

"Nothing sinister, nothing perverted I'm not going to take you into the woods and rape you or murder you, fifteen minutes that's it" Matt replied

"Alright, get out the car and come with me" Mello retorted

He turned back around and started to walk past the liquor store and towards a park bench at the end of the road. He sat down and watched as Matt parked the Plymouth Road Runner on the side of the street and rushed over to him. The blonde opened up the Vodka and took a sip from the bottle cringing as it burned sliding down his throat

"Has anyone ever told you that you are bossy?" Matt asked with a smile on his face

He reached into the brown and white fluffy sleeveless jacket he wore and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up breathing out a puff of smoke into the dark night.

"People are very rarely honest with me which is why I often go home covered in blood splatter and brain matter" Mello replied

"Mafia?" Matt questioned

"Intimidated?" Mello answered

"Hardly, like I said you might be surprised to learn I'm not as innocent as I look" Matt replied

The blonde looked at him and cocked his eyebrow, the red head defiantly intrigued him there was something odd about him, something he could not quite put his finger on.

"Rumor has it you do underground work"

Mello said watching the red head sit down in the grass with his legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes accidentally tracing to the nineteen year old's crotch, he admired the decent sized bulge that was slightly poking against the dark blue denim jeans

"News travels fast, I dabble. Do runs, paid hits, more or less whatever someone requires me to do. As long as I get paid and I am not required to answer a million and one questions I am happy to do whatever is asked of me, providing that I am not adhered to any strict rules of course, I like to do things my way for a reason" He replied

Mello smiled and nodded his head, this was the kind of person he wanted his lackeys to be but they were about as useful as tits on a bull, this young man was a prime example of what a good Mafia lord needed, someone willing to do what he wanted, when he wanted it

"So how does someone as young and as good looking such as you become involved in the Mafia?" Matt asked Mello

No one had even had the balls to ask him that and from what Mello had observed in Matt's jeans he defiantly had the balls.

"Family inheritance, my father was killed so I became top dog, nothing out of the ordinary, why the interest?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and even let out a soft laugh

"Do you always suspect people of doing you wrong? I have no ulterior motives nameless hottie, I am just curious that's all" Matt replied

Matt stood up and ashed out his cigarette and sat beside Mello on the table. He turned his head and his green eyes met the aquamarine ones

"Curiosity killed the cat" Mello said

Their gazes didn't pull away

"Well then it's a good thing I am not of feline descent then isn't it" Matt replied

"You really aren't scared of me are you?" Mello asked the red head

"No, should I be?"

Mello breathed out a quiet chuckle

"That really depends, do you intend to piss me off or do me wrong?" Mello asked

"I wouldn't intend on it but I have to tell you I am one that apparently is naturally annoying, I tend to get under peoples skin just by being me, hence the reason I am alone and spend my nights in gay clubs being a pervert, then you could always tell me what pisses you off and I won't do it and I certainly won't do you any wrong, or in…" Matt paused

He turned his head and looked at the town center clock

"Seven minutes you could tell me to fuck off and pretend you never met me, which from what I hear is probably the better option anyway" he continued

"What makes you say that?"

Matt smiled and looked up to the sky

"I'm just a lonely boy who kills people for money, nothing good comes out in knowing someone like myself especially since I am so, now what do they call me?, oh yes chaotic neutral"

Mello looked at the nineteen year old; he frowned only slightly and took another sip of vodka

"Would you be interested in working for me?" Mello suddenly asked as he pulled his lips away from the bottle

"Depends on what you want me to do" Matt asked

"Executions of betrayers, drug running, nothing out of the ordinary, although there would be something else I was going to put forward to you but I will wait 'til the six minutes is up, there would be strict rules for you in particular, I know you don't like being forced to obey strict rules, but I might get you to change your mind" Mello replied

"I can do executions and runs, what are your threats and demands and strict rules?" Matt asked

Mello smiled

"You really have been doing this for a while haven't you? All I ask is that you stay loyal to me, I will hire you permanently which means you are to serve only me, you can ditch your phone and any other device you are contacted on as you will no longer be anyone else's concern, I will provide you with the best weaponry and protection that I can give, if you fuck me over I will kill you without hesitation and if you are asked to do a drop off or pick up you do it on time or I will make your life a living hell. I think that pretty much covers everything" Mello said

"Are you sure you didn't forget something?" Matt asked

Mello looked at him curiously and replayed what he had said in his head

"Oh I guess there is the fact that if you do agree to work with me you will be more or less be my right hand man so I will be trusting you with everything, break my trust, I'll break your neck and you can forget about what ever life you live now, no matter what family you have, friends ecetera because you'll be living with me, that way I can keep an eye on you and not only that but as someone I will be trusting with everything our conversations will take place in a bug free area which happens to be my apartment" Mello replied

"Well then it's a good thing I don't have family and friends, you are quite forceful and to the point I like that, nothing worse than someone who will dick around with formalities" Matt responded

He looked over at the clock and realized that his fifteen minutes was up

"So can I know your name then?" Matt asked pointing up to the clock

"Mello, you can call me Mello" the blonde replied

Mello held out his hand and Matt took and shook it firmly

"Matt" he responded

"So Matt, what do you say? Care to come home with me?" Mello said raising his eyebrow

"Sure why the fuck not, if you want someone you can trust you've hired the right man, I have no intention of screwing you over..well at least not in that respect anyway" Matt responded

Mello grabbed the two bottles of liquor and he and Matt made their way back to Matt's car. They got in and Matt started the engine, driving the very short distance to Mello's apartment. Matt parked the car and they climbed the stairs to the apartment and Mello unlocked the door and let them both in

Matt looked around the shabby apartment

"This is so very rustic Mello, I have to say your taste in interior decorating isn't exactly new aged" Matt said looking around the room

"Shut up, it's proven to be quite helpful in allowing me to remain not so obvious regardless of what you think about my interior decorating skills, besides I am not that kind of fag" Mello said as he made his way to the bedroom to undress and wrap a thin black robe around his body

"Oh and what kind of fag are you then?" Matt asked

"The kind that likes cock, not the musical, singing, dancing, interior decorating kind, all though my sources tell me that you are no stranger to dancing" Mello said walking back into the kitchen

He took out two glasses and filled them both half up with vodka and half with tequila and handed one to the red head, he took a good sip and placed the glass on the table

"Oh you heard that did you?" Matt responded

"Yes I did, so come on, lift your shirt, show me what you have under there. You look kinda skinny so I would be interested to see why all the boys love you so much" Mello said

He stared at Matt who took a step back and lifted half of his black and white striped shirt up and revealed a very surprising toned and slightly muscular chest and abdomen, Mello looked in shock and slightly bit his bottom lip

"I know, not bad hey? but just between you and me…"

"It's not what's under my shirt that people come to see me for" Matt leaned into Mello and whispered into his ear

Mello looked up into Matt's eyes he was slightly shorter than the blonde and only a year younger.

"Do you want to hear the other part to my proposition?" Mello asked

Matt gently brushed some of the loose strands of blonde hair behind Mello's ear and then only very gently ran his fingers down the scarring on the left side of his face, slipped his hand underneath the closed robe and brushed his fingertips against the warm flesh of Mello's chest.

"Go on, I'm listening" Matt said as he lovingly and tenderly continued to graze his digits across the heated skin.

"I want you to be mine and mine only, I'm not expecting you to love me, I am not expecting to become your everything or anything thing like that but I do expect you to stay faithful to me, which means no fucking around, no blowjobs, no hand jobs with anyone else except me, you will give me what I want when I want it and occasionally if I am in a good mood and you want to approach me I will give into you" Mello replied

"Sounds fair. So basically I am your property?" Matt asked

"More or less" Mello replied

Matt removed his hand from Mello's chest and proceeded to untie the knot in the fluffy thick material that held his robe shut

"And should anyone attempt to touch what is yours? of course assuming I am rendered unable to do anything myself" Matt asked

"I'll make sure they never touch what is mine again" Mello replied without a pause

"So then can I assume that you'll be faithful to me also, after all it seems somewhat unfair to be with a man who I already admire quite dearly if he intends on not being faithful in return, I think it's quite a reasonable request" Matt said as he pulled away the band and Mello's robe become loose

Matt lifted one side of the robe and admired the blonde's toned body, his eyes slowly drifting down and resting on the impressive erect cock that he had aroused.

'You really are cocky aren't you?" Mello said

Matt's attention drew back to his eyes and he leaned forward and began to stroke the blonde's thick and hard member, paying extra special attention to the head that gleamed with pre-cum. Matt placed his lips against Mello's neck and began to gently suck on the tender flesh causing it to slightly redden.

"As for your request, I suppose I can oblige this is after all the first time I have met someone with the balls to even ask anything of me" Mello responded trying to hold back the moans of ecstasy that tried to escape his lips.

"Mello?" Matt questioned as he pulled away from the blonde

"Yeah?"

Matt looked into Mello's eyes for a moment, he changed his mind he wouldn't say what he was going to say

"So this is home?" Matt asked

"Yeah this is home, in the morning I will show you work providing I don't have a hangover then I won't give a fuck about work until the afternoon or until I feel like going in" Mello replied

Matt reached in behind himself and pulled out a phone from his pocket. He held it up to Mello and then walked over to the closest window and threw it out onto the dirty street only to watch a truck drive over it a few moments later

"Well that defiantly won't work anymore" Matt said as he watched the phone become completely destroyed

Mello walked over to Matt and looked out the window and could see the phone in parts and more or less pancaked. He turned and looked at Matt and slightly smiled

"What were you really going to say?" Mello asked the red head

Matt folded his arms over his chest and leaned up against the kitchen counter

"Keeping in mind our trust agreement" Mello responded

"As much as I want to keep to our agreement I can assure you that you would probably not want to hear what I was going to say" Matt replied

"Tell me or I'll put a bullet in your foot" Mello suddenly replied with a smile and a hint of laughter

"It was a blasé thought that crossed my mind, what do you suppose would happen to me if say, I ended up falling in love with you?" Matt asked

"People don't fall in love with me Matt, you will soon see that I am not the type that people even like let alone would want to love me" Mello replied and began to walk back to the table and held the glass to his lips and quickly downed the entire contents

"Then all I have to say is their loss, I quite like you, your straight to point, bad ass, hotter than hell and I think somewhere deep inside is probably quite a sweet guy, you just need someone to treat you like a friend and not an enemy, Mafia or not everyone has a soft gooey center it's just sometimes it takes a very determined person with balls to continue licking to get to it, they will be the ones who truly get to see it" Matt replied and tipped up the glass

He pointed over to the bathroom and Mello nodded his head. Matt walked into the room, closed the door and turned on the taps in the sink to try and wash away the glitter and the smell of smoke from off his face.

Mello wasn't entirely sure how to respond to what Matt had said. This was the odd thing that Mello had sensed in Matt, the thing he couldn't quite put his finger on. Despite looks and job descriptions Matt could see there was something more to Mello the hard ass Mafia lord that killed without a second thought. He could see that Mello was not the simple guy he appeared to be, yes he was bad ass and yes he didn't give a shit about excuses and when something pissed him off he made it known but Matt wasn't treating him like everyone else did. He was treating him like a normal human being, not cowering in fear and not constantly being afraid if he was doing something wrong or right, he was the breath of fresh air that Mello needed but of course, because he was Mello he would not let Matt know such a thing.

'I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch or come to bed with me but you better not take up all the room"

Matt opened the door, his shirt hanging off his shoulders with one side turned up and he was wiping his face with it, he lowered it and the black and white strips became somewhat morphed as the shirt decorated his shoulders and neck

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Matt said and laughed

Mello just glared at him

"It's alright Mel' I was just playing, if it makes you more comfortable I will crash out on the couch, I slept on harder and worse places besides I honestly wouldn't know how much room I take up, I have never slept on a bed with another person so I suppose for safe measure I will get myself acquainted with Mr. Sofa" Matt replied

He walked over to his jacket that he hung on the back of the chair and searched the pockets and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, a pair of white goggles with orange lenses and a portable handheld gaming system.

"Matt?" Mello called out

"Yeah?"

Matt turned around and noticed Mello walk into the room an lay on the bed, he propped himself up on the pillows and his robe was open his entire body on display except for his exceptionally outstanding cock that Matt had admired earlier

"I was giving you a choice to be polite but what I really meant was come to bed with me now" Mello replied

Matt placed down the gaming system and started to undo his jeans as he walked towards the bedroom.

"So boss what kind of demands do you have regarding sex, apart from what I already know?"

Matt asked as he stripped himself of the shirt that was on his shoulders, the baggy blue jeans and the black silk boxer shorts and stood there in Mello's view. Tank was right, what a big juicy bone it was. Mello's gaze was fixed on the delightful peach pink semi-erect slab of meat that was doing a great deal of justice complementing Matt's slender yet toned and somewhat muscular body

"What would make you think I have any more demands regarding sex" Mello asked still gazing and clearing his throat trying to make it seem less obvious that he was impressed

Matt knelled onto the bed and grabbed Mello by the legs, moving the robe from off of his tantalizing parts, he rested in between the creamy thighs and began to kiss down his chest with slow, soft, moist kisses whilst his hand reached for Mello's now erect cock and started to gently pump it with slow but firm strokes.

"I don't want you to kiss my lips" Mello moaned out as Matt lovingly caressed his chest with his lips

Matt smiled and continued to pump Mello's cock. He pulled his lips away from his chest and knelled up higher so that his own solid cock was pressed against Mello's very adorable smooth ass. Matt placed his mouth so close to Mello's but their lips didn't touch

"And ah... why exactly can't I kiss you?" Matt asked breathing warm air into Mello's slightly parted mouth

"Because that is what lovers do" Mello replied trying to remain composed as Matt started to jerk him off faster

"Correct me if I am wrong but technically speaking are we not lovers? After all I belong to you and you did say that you would remain faithful to me…so" Matt whispered quietly

"Alright smart ass, I just don't liked being kissed" Mello replied almost aggressively

"Hmm, alright" Matt hummed he pulled away for a brief moment

But placed himself back to Mello's mouth

"But then you haven't been kissed by me so then wouldn't it be fair to say that I should kiss you just to make sure that you don't like being kissed by your lover" Matt replied

Mello smiled somewhat

"You really don't give up do you?" Mello asked

"Like I said what ever has to be done to get desired results" Matt replied

He gripped hold of Mello's cock harder which made him gasp loudly and dug his fingers into Matt's hips

"You get one chance to impress me, if you fail you just fuck me with no more talk about kissing and other lovey dovey bullshit" Mello replied

Matt removed his hand from the thick and rigid meat that pulsated in his hand. He wrapped one arm around Mello's waist and pulled his body up so that it was resting against Matt's chest, he softly pulled the band that was holding Mello's hair in a ponytail and as is cascaded down he placed his free hand on the right side of his cheek, they gazed into each others eyes and before Mello opened his mouth to tell Matt to hurry up Matt pressed his lips against the blondes. Instantly the kiss deepening, their tongues brushing up against one another's, sharing the same humid air as they explored one another's moist and open mouths. Matt pulled away and looked down

"That couldn't have been too bad" He said with a smile of his face

Mello placed his thumb and index finger on Matt's chin and lifted his face back up and connected his mouth with Matt's again. Their kisses were deep, sensual, groin tingling. Matt felt as if Mello's tongue was going to push all the way down into his stomach as he gripped hold of him with desperation and complete arousal. Without separating from each other Mello rested his back into the mattress and pulled Matt down with him. Mello pulled away from Matt's mouth and they both panted heavily for air

"This is probably something I should have said before I got us both as stiff as fucking boards but I've never ridden a horse without a saddle" Matt said

Mello looked at him and laughed

"That is possibly the funniest euphemism I've ever fucking heard, I don't let any one fuck me without two lots of protection so if you want to fuck me you can. Besides if we are going to be doing this with only each other I don't want to dick around with precautions if they aren't necessary. After all if I take long time to decide to how to kill someone I'm committed to killing I don't lay down plastic first I just get it over and done with" Mello replied

Matt smiled down at the blonde who he was resting himself into

"Oh I like you, I think you and are going to get along just fine" Matt commented

Mello reached over to the bedside drawer and stretched in retrieving a bottle of chocolate scented lubrication gel and handed the bottle to Matt. He grabbed it and looked at the label smiled before popping open the cap. He squeezed a small amount onto the head of his tumescent and stiff cock as he placed the cap back on and tossed the gel to the floor Mello sat forward and began to gently Matt's entire length, spreading the gel out down the full nine inches he watched Matt gently take the right side of his lip with his top teeth and bite down gently. Mello silently admired the red head kneeling before him, he truly was beautiful, he had never met anyone quite like him, he was mysterious looking and it had been so rare to see someone with such vibrant vermillion locks and eyes as stunning as glittering emeralds, he really was unique. Matt swallowed hard before leaning back into Mello and taking his lips with his own, Mello removed his hand from Matt's cock, wiped it onto the sheet beneath them to get rid of the access gel before lacing his long feminine fingers into the red locks and gripping gently. Their kisses suddenly became soft and the more they kissed the more intense the heat flowed from their naked bodies

Matt pulled away from Mello's thin yet soft rose pink lips and grasped his long, warm cock and looked back up to Mello who still had his fingers interweaved with the red strands on Matt's head. Their eyes struck a stare again which they kept as Matt slowly pressed the shining, moist head against Mello's heat. Before the first penetration, before he enter the tight warmth he brushed Mello's face with his fingertips

"Why are staring at me like that?" Mello asked quietly

"Just admiring" Matt replied almost in a whisper

He broke the conversation by pushing his length inside of the blonde which was met but a slight cringe and a soft yelp from Mello's mouth

He thrusted slowly with just his tip and a small amount of his shaft inside so they could both get used to the tautness. Mello arched his back slightly before sitting up and gripped hold of Matt's hair tighter, the red head could feel the blondes muscle tighten and then release in finely paced intervals. Mello placed his mouth against Matt's shoulder and bit into is as Matt eased more of the sleek length inside of the blonde.

"Just relax baby I'm not going to hurt you" Matt said as he found it difficult to continue to push the rest of his length in

Although Mello didn't appreciate the childish pet name he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Once Matt could feel the muscles relax he proceeded to insert the rest of his throbbing length

"AH! Why do you have to be so big?" Mello moaned loudly

"Am I hurting you?" Matt asked as he slowly thrusted

"Of course it's fucking hurting I wasn't really expecting you to be built like a fucking brick wall" Mello barked

Matt suddenly let out a laugh which was somewhat surprising to Mello, he was in general quite intimidating he had made the biggest and nastiest men drop to their knees and plead for their lives and yet Matt, it was as if they had been friends for many years.

"Do you want me to stop?" Matt asked once he regained composure

"No, I'll be fine, keep going and shut up" He said quietly

The more Matt slid his cock in and out of the tight warmth the pain receded and both of them were quickly tangled in the intense heat of unadulterated pleasure.

Mello grabbed hold of the red head as if he were holding on for dear life, the faster and harder Matt slammed into him the harder his grip became. Mello let out a scream of delight as the head of Matt's cock brushed against the engorged prostate inside the blonde, each trust in and out in never once failed to graze the blood filled tissue.

Mello suddenly released his grip on Matt and fell into the mattress both of them breathing heavily as they could feel their orgasms approaching

"Ahh, oh fuck! Matt harder!" Mello begged as he could feel the tingling sensation in his cock telling him he was close to cumming.

Matt did as his boss requested and drove himself hard and fast into the blonde, sweat dripped from his forehead and landed on Mello's bare abdomen, each trust, each hard slam into the man beneath him was making Matt lose his bearings, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He reached out and grasped Mello's length and as fast and hard as he was thrusting himself inside of him he jerked him off just as quickly.

"NGH! AHH FUCK!" Mello yelled

He arched his back, gripped his hands tight into Matt's vermillion strands and as he felt the white hot liquid shoot onto his stomach he felt Matt unload with a powerful force inside of him, filling him completely. The rode out their orgasms together and as Matt became flaccid he retrieved his heated and wet cock from Mello's depths and lowered his head and began to lick up the mess the blonde had made on himself. Once he was completely cleaned off, Matt moved out from in between Mello's legs and sat beside him both of them still panting and quivering from the intense and explosive orgasms they shared.

"You..know..they say mixing..buisness with pleasure..is a bad idea, I think..who ever said that..is a fucking moron" Mello said panting out heavily

"I couldn't..agree more" Matt replied

They sat next to each other for a short time to catch their breath before Matt stood up and found his silk black boxer shorts and pulled them on.

"I'm going to go and have a cig' downstairs" He said as he pulled them up and flicked the waistband against his body

"You don't have to go outside Matt, but since you're already up get me one of the chocolate bars from the fridge" Mello ordered

Matt bowed

"Yes your majesty" He said humorously

He left the room with a smile on his face

Mello shook his head as he watched Matt go to the kitchen and open the fridge

"He really is something else" He whispered quietly to himself

Matt grabbed one of the chocolate bars, retrieved his cigarettes and lighter from off the table on his way through, he sat down beside Mello and handed him the cocoa desert before placing his cigarette in the left corner of his lips.

"Matt?" Mello questioned as he unwrapped his addiction and took a large chunk out of the right corner of the block

"Yeah?"

Matt lit up the cigarette and held it between in index and middle finger and turned his attention back to the blonde, whose hair was slightly messy and eyes looked somewhat tired

"Why were you really staring at me before you decided to finally fuck me?" Mello asked curiously

"I told you I was just admiring you" Matt replied

"Yeah I know that is what you said but I think your lying, I don't like being lied to especially by someone who I am supposed to trust" Mello replied aggressively

"I think you're beautiful" Matt replied and turned his gaze away from Mello

"You think I'm beautiful?" Mello said humored by Matt's response

"Yeah, look I get that you don't like the romantic lovey dovey bullshit and I know that you don't like people thinking you are vulnerable and whatever else but you want me to be honest so I will tell you straight up, I think your one of the most interesting, scary, beautiful men I have ever met and regardless of what you do and do not like I am actually finding it hard not to lean over and touch and kiss you. Deadly as I am sure you are I still think that the only reason why nobody falls in love with you or likes you is because you don't let them" Matt replied

"You think because I don't hesitate to kill someone or because I have a bad attitude that I am completely dead inside?" Mello asked

"I dunno, maybe, perhaps one day you'll prove me wrong" Matt replied

They sat in silence Matt finished off his cigarette and Mello devoured the rest of the chocolate bar. The room fell dark and silent and as they lay in the bed with the comforter pulled up over their bodies they began to sleep with a distance between them. Matt rolled over and grasped Mello by the waist and pulled his body towards his own Mello struggled only slightly but eventually gave into Matt's persistence. Matt rested his lips to Mello's ear

"No matter who has to die no matter what destruction is left behind I will follow you to the ends of the earth as a loyal friend and slave. You will always be the one I would gladly kill for and if necessary die for and that is the kind of loyalty I will promise you" Matt whispered

"You know, I'm thinking I should have bought a Doberman at least I would get the loyalty without the ridiculous chatter" Mello said with laughter in his voice

Matt pulled away from the blonde and sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his jeans. He picked them up and quickly pulled them on, he stood up and tightened up the belt.

"Matt?" Mello called out his name as he sat up watching the red head leave the bedroom and enter the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Mello let out a growl and threw the comforter off of him, wrapping himself up in robe and made his way into the bathroom. He swung open the door to find Matt staring at himself in the mirror. He watched him curiously for a second

"It was only a joke about the Doberman, Matt" Mello said angrily

Matt turned around and looked at the blonde

"Yeah, I know, I get it" Matt replied quietly

He stood looking in the mirror some more

"What are you doing?" Mello asked curiously, his eyes not even blinking as he watched the red head continue to stare at his reflection. Matt reached out and grabbed Mello by the waist and pulled him in front of the mirror, he stood behind the blonde with his arms wrapped his hips and he rested his chin on Mello's right shoulder

They stood there looking at their own and each other's reflections. Matt loosened one of his arms from around the blondes hips and placed his hand against Mello's chest, resting in in line with his heart

"I thought if you could see it for yourself, then you would understand" Matt whispered

"How could you even love someone you barley met and know?" Mello asked

Matt smiled

"I never said anything about love, you came to that conclusion on your own, do you love me?" Matt asked leaning into Mello's body

When he received no answer he turned Mello around so they were face to face, their eyes connecting and Mello's mouth dropped open, not sure of what to say or do next, he somehow managed to dig his own grave.

Matt smiled and brushed his fingers through the blonde's hair and rested his thumb and index finger on his chin, lifting Mello's face up towards the light. Matt slouched down and connected his mouth with Mello's, the kiss only very light and gentle, Matt wasn't even sure if Mello had kissed him back or not

"If you decide on your answer you'll find me" Matt replied

He removed his hand from off of Mello's chin, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed his belongings, leaving his shirt behind he zipped up the sleeveless jacket, walked into the bedroom to collect his cigarettes and lighter, placing one in between his lips and he walked out the door.

Mello stood in the bathroom completely paralyzed, unable to move or even breathe. Was he hearing things? Had he hallucinated everything that happened that night? Was Matt even real? Did he just imagine him into life because he was sick of being alone, working alone, sleeping alone? Had the years of self-pleasure finally caused him to invent the perfect man? Had even gone out that night?

They were questions that were running through his mind. Even when he heard the engine of Matt's Road Runner he still couldn't move, he was completely stuck.

"FAIRIES AND GENTLEMAN BOYS AND TOYS TONIGHT FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR MATT!" Tanks voice echoed through the club, cheers and screaming filled the open area, drinks were raised as wolf whistles bounced between the walls.

Mello opened the door and rushed inside, he hadn't even slept the whole night and even the day instead of doing his job he had just lied there unable to think or move, he wanted revenge. Matt was the reason he was rendered physically useless, he was the reason his thoughts had been completely drained, he was the reason he had sat on the bed and for the first time for as long as he could remember he had felt the warm tears leak from his eyes and drip onto the black and white shirt Matt has left behind, he was crying and had no idea the reason why exactly that red head had bought him to such a point. He was furious but not at Matt at himself. He had been a killer for so long, he had pierced the skulls of countless men, always believing he was happy doing what he had to do, it was his job for fuck sakes and it was what he was good at but that damned red head, how did he do it? How did he make Mello realize the organ in his chest otherwise known has his heart had stopped beating?

The lights went out and a single spot light shone onto the stage. The screams and whistles died as the sound of footsteps approached the silver pole that stood erect right in the center

"Mello you made it just in time Boy Wonder decided to grace us with his skills" Tank called out from over the bar

Mello walked up to the barman dressed in his usual attire

"He's drunk?" Mello asked

The barman laughed

"That's the funny part he hasn't had a single drink, get this, he claims he's doing it for love" Tank replied with laughter

Mello took a seat on the stool and waited like the rest of the hungry men for Matt.

Suddenly the room filled with clapping as the red head approached the pole. Then the likes of Billy Squire echoed in the room as The Stoke began

Mello watched as Matt, dressed in complete black apparel and a Bolero hat began to sway his hips in time with the music. He removed the hat from his vermillion locks and tossed into the audience. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt his hips still swaying and making provocative gestures with his groin encased in black leather pants. The more he slowly stripped the louder the howling and whistles became and once his fit chest was exposed the mating calls hit an earth shattering high.

Mello could feel his hands clench into fists, his blood began to boil under his flesh and his cock began to expand and heat as he watched the red head grind up against the pole, swinging his gorgeous body around the steel. That man was his, that was already agreed and yet he was being ogled by men who didn't even know him just his name, Matt.

Mello stood up and climbed over the bar, he reached for the microphone that Tank had used to make his announcement

"Forget it boys, that idiot is mine" He spoke into and his voice cut through the music.

Matt smiled as his dance was interrupted by the sound of the blonde's husky purr.

The red head jumped from the stage and rushed through the crowd as he was being grabbed, even going as far as aggressively pushing them aside as he made his way to Mello who was now standing on the bar.

"So you made up your mind?" Matt asked still smiling at his triumph

"I'm going to make your life a living hell Mail Jeevas" Mello called down to the red head

Matt raised his arms and Mello climbed down off the bar and into them. The yells of disappointed men bellowed until Matt firmly grasped Mello in his arms and pressed his lips to the blondes and the disappointed complaints turned into whistles and echoes of "Awwws"

Mello pulled away and hit Matt hard into his stomach

"That's for leaving me"

He hit him again

"And that's for making me cry"

He then pulled Matt in and kissed him hard

"And that is for making me fall in love with you, you fucking asshole" Mello said

Matt smiled ignoring the pain in his abdomen, he took Mello by the hand and led him out of the door and without saying a word they ran to the park where the first fifteen minutes of their lives had taken place. Matt pushed Mello against the bench and took his mouth passionately, Mello wrapped his legs around Matt's waist has he glided his fingers against the bare flesh of the red heads chest.

Mello pulled away to get some air and try and catch his breath from the run and from the passionate kiss.

"If you ever, EVER pull a stunt like that again.."

"You'll kill me?" Matt smiled cutting Mello's sentence off

"Yeah I'll fucking kill you, what part of you are mine don't you understand?" Mello asked angrily

"If I take you home right now and make passionate love to you will you forgive me?" Matt asked still smiling

Mello looked at him and cocked an eyebrow

"No" he said quietly

Matt laughed

"If I take you home right now and fuck you like there's no tomorrow will you forgive me?" He tried again

"I'll think about" Mello replied

Mello took his hand into Matt's and they started the short walk back to apartment. They hardly got in and closed the door before Mello pressed himself against Matt's body. He reached up and stripped Matt of the black button up that was barely clinging to his shoulders. Mello traced his hands down the toned naked torso of the redhead; he looked up into the emerald orbs. Mello didn't know whether to hit Matt again, this time so he truly felt it or to kiss him, he hated him and yet at the same time he admired him. Mello grasped hold of Matt's belt and dragged him into the bedroom and forced him down on the mattress, he grabbed hold of the red heads wrists and forced them above his head, Matt smiled.

"Stop smiling, I'm not happy with you" Mello barked

He straddled Matt's hips tightly, squeezing him between his thighs. Matt could feel Mello's hard-on pressing against him firmly.

"Your cock is telling me otherwise" Matt said with a chuckle in his voice

"You're an asshole you know that, do you have any idea on what you have done to me?" Mello asked loudly

"I didn't do anything, except forced you to make a decision that didn't include whether to pull the trigger or not" Matt replied the smile not disappearing from his boyishly handsome face

Mello raised his hand and slapped Matt hard against the cheek, he looked down at the red head and his smile finally faded. Mello glared into Matt's eyes, he wanted to slap him again harder, so he would really be in pain.

Matt pulled against the power that held down his arms, for a scrawny guy Mello certainly had a lot of upper body strength. He kept pushing against the force until finally he was able to break the hold he sat up and took Mello's mouth zealously. He forced his tongue in between the soft rose pink lips and brushed his warm wet muscle along Mello's. Mello pushed against Matt's chest which made them disconnect from the kiss

"I FUCKING HATE YOU" Mello growled

"No you don't" Matt replied

He forced his lips back to the blonde's once again pulling Mello's tongue into his mouth with his own. Mello struggled trying to fight the hold that Matt had on him but with no prevail. They continued to kiss wildly as the passion burned like molten lava inside of them. Mello finally broke the kiss.

"Tell me how you really feel" Matt panted

"You already know how I feel" Mello said turning his head away as his cheeks flushed pink

Matt placed his hand against Mello's scarred cheek and moved his head so he was looking at him again

"I admire you" Mello whispered

Matt kissed Mello lightly and the two fell into the mattress side by side gazing into each other's eyes. The blonde and the redhead finally happy.


	2. B is for Bloodshed

**B is for Bloodshed**

"Will you hurry up and just stick it in?" Mello whispered quietly into Matt's ear

The redhead turned his green gaze to the blondes blue eyes and gave him a look that he had seen one too many times, the "be patient" stare.

"If you keep rushing me I'm not going to be able to do it, the more you panic the longer it's going to take, do you really want your father to know about this?" Matt asked just as quietly

"Are you kidding, he'll fucking kill me, well that's of course if I don't kill him first" Mello replied with a cheeky grin on his face

The eighteen year old was impatient, rambunctious, intelligent, boisterous and even people who could tolerate anything were unable to handle his loud personality and on top of not exactly being liked he had a slight anger issue and the only person who seemed to not only calm him down but also tolerate him was Matt. A loyal servant to the Keehl family and had been few quite a few years.

They had grown up together and not only were they best friends but at one point so had been their fathers. Matt and Mello were completely inseparable, their families adored one another and eventually they had become each other's first loves and always had been. They complimented each other, although alike in so many ways their differences is what made them really shine when they were together. When Matt was fifteen he had lost his father to a heart attack and so the Keehl family had taken him under their wing and because they could trust him with their own lives that had recruited him to serve the family in the drug running business. The Keehl family were without a doubt the most notorious drug runners in the United Kingdom, they were powerful, rich and no one would ever have the balls to fuck with them and that included the eighteen year old blonde that Matt had loved so desperately.

Of course like any drug lord Alexander Keehl was a traditional man, he had standards and he expected a lot from his only child and Mello also being a male the standards were set even higher. It was on the day of his eighteenth birthday that the announcement was made that Mihael "Mello" Keehl would be set to wed, a woman of course because any son of Alexander Keehl could not possibly be gay, on the eve of his nineteenth birthday which was only weeks away. The news had shattered both Matt and Mello, and their secret love was forced even more into a darker corner, both of them could feel their hearts break whenever they were in the vicinity of each other, especially around the dinner table at night when Mello would look up and quickly catch the glance of Matt who would be pretending to be interested in the stories of Alexander and his older brothers who worked alongside him. They were each other's perfect, they would have killed for one another, in fact they had before, and they would have died for each other. Yet everything they, felt between them had to be hidden away and the faster Mello's birthday approached the harder it was becoming between them to keep away from one another.

Matt squeezed the gap filler into the wall to cover up the bullet holes and smoothed it over a plastic spatula.

"There, fixed" Matt said standing back and admired his handy work

For Mello, Matt would have done anything whether it was filling in bullet holes in the wall of his mini-mansion or burying a dead body at two in the morning whatever Mello needed or wanted Matt was there but even though they were in the same home and at the same time and desperately wanting to be together there was that extra presence that made both their skin crawl. As the days to his wedding approached Alexander had suggested that Mello and his wife to be Misa Amane have a trial live in arrangement so they could get used to the situation to come and it pissed Mello off to the point where he took his frustration out on walls with 9mm pistols. He could not tolerate her, she was unintelligent, vain, picky and continuously jumped to conclusions and the only reason that he put up with her because if he was going to have the family fortune once dear old dad passed away he would have to follow his father's rules and once his father was gone he would be free to divorce his irritating wife and be with the one he truly loved, the one who knew who he really was, Matt was the only person that saw behind the mean exterior, he was the only one who knew that Mello wasn't just a killer and son of a drug lord, he saw behind that scar that adorned the entire left side of the teenagers face. Matt was the only one Mello truly cared about and felt anything for, everyone else, in Mello's eyes was disposable.

Matt pulled up the left sleeve of his black and white long sleeved shirt and looked down at his watch

"I guess I should go, get ready for my meeting with Alex" Matt said

They locked desperate gazes, dying to just hold one another. Mello looked up into the red heads eyes, he held out his hand for Matt to place his own against it. The redhead obliged and placed his palm into the blondes

"I wish I could kiss you"

Mello whispered quietly so much so that Matt could only just hear the words escape the blonde's soft rose pink lips, lips he had touched with own many times in hiding, the lips he had felt against his flesh and the lips that had given him more orgasms then he could count.

"I know I wish I could kiss you too, I will see you at dinner" Matt said and he pulled his hand away from Mello's

As Matt started to walk away Misa came bounding down the stairs

"Thank God you're finally leaving, don't you have somewhere else to be like dusting something or vacuuming something?" The high pitched voice came from the other blonde as she reached the bottom of the stairs

Mello could feel the urge to run upstairs, grab his gun and put a bullet through her fucking skull. Not only was her voice annoying and made him feel like a creep because even though she was twenty-three she had the voice of a twelve year old high school girl and dressed no different either but he wanted to kill her for insulting Matt, he was by no means a cleaner or a butler, despite the fact he served where ever and however he could.

"Misa, always a pleasure I've always enjoyed the sound of fingernails down chalkboards" Matt replied

His comment leaving a dumbstruck look on Misa's face and a smile on Mello's.

"Mello, as always if you need me, for anything at all you know how to reach me" Matt continued looking straight at the blond he had loved unconditionally

The moment Matt left the mini-mansion that had been built only a few hundred meters away from the family mansion which Alexander and his brothers had resided in he could feel his heart break. He swallowed hard and tried to rearrange the semi-erect cock in his blue jeans to try and hide the fact that every time me saw Mello he was reminded of their first time together and in fact their first time with anyone and every other time after that, it was always quick and intense and the moment Matt slipped his cock inside the blondes warmth it was almost hard for them not to cum straight away but it had been a little over three weeks since they had last slept together and a few days since they had even kissed. Matt knew that Mello had loved him and even though they both had to hide behind a façade and continue to live closely together with being only best friends in everyone else's eyes they had been completely devoted to one another. Matt would have never imagined being with anyone else and even though Mello was set to marry a women he refused to have sex with her.

Matt walked the short distance to the family home and walked into the dining hall where he put on a fake smile to greet the man who was now more or less his father, but because their bloodline was not the same he had treated him more like an old friend even though Matt was only seventeen.

"Matt, so good to see you. I was wondering if you had forgotten our meeting" Alexander said standing up and shaking the redhead's hand

"No sir of course not I have just arrived back, I was out dealing with those traitors you had asked me to sort out yesterday, they won't be a problem for you anymore" Matt said

Mello was the splitting image of his father. Alexander was a little over six foot tall, long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, bright light blue eyes, even the face shapes was exactly alike in fact if it weren't for the few wrinkles and facial hair on the forty five year old's face they could have easily been passed off as brothers.

Matt dropped their handshake and Alex gestured for Matt to take a seat in the empty chair beside him

"That is what I like about you Matt, you are completely reliable and honest. You have never done my family wrong, your father would be very proud of you. In fact your loyalty is the reason I have asked you to meet with me today" Alexander said

The "old" man gestured to a woman dressed in a long maid's suit to come to him he ordered two glasses of scotch on the rocks and the woman disappeared again

"Is there something I have done wrong sir?" Matt asked curiously

Even though they had been sneaking around for the last three years and they were quite skilled at it Matt and Mello could never be too sure, they were always suspicious of everyone. No one had even thought anything more of their relationship other than best friends and they had never been caught and though Matt was quite the cocky and confident young man and Mello didn't give a fuck what others thought of him and he did whatever he had to, to get his own way they were still very careful.

"No, not at all Matt in fact you are the only person that this family can truly trust. This is why I always rely on you to carry out executions and deals, because you have always done what I have asked of you without complaints and without a single indiscretion, this family is lucky to have you and you know as well as anyone how much my family means to me"

The maid returned with the two glasses of scotch and placed down one napkin in front of Alexander and another down in front of Matt then placed down a glass on them both and she quickly disappeared again.

"Yes of course sir" Matt replied

He grasped hold of the glass and took a sip, the spirit slightly burning his throat as it slid down it. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, he pulled out two, placed them in between his thin lips and lit them both before handing one to Alex and placing the other between his index and middle finger.

"Matt even though I had arranged Mello's marriage to the daughter of a fellow drug lord I am rather suspicious of her. You see her family is known for scandal and ideally I would have preferred another women for my son but this family have close tie in's with the Amane family I really had no choice. But I do not trust her and in fact I do not like her and I simply tolerate her because she will be family. She is annoying and rude" Alexander continued

"Yes, you don't have to tell me. I only put up with her for Mello's sake also" Matt replied

"You and Mello have been friends for what, nine years now?" Alexander questioned

"Yes sir, our families even longer" Matt replied

He rose the glass to his lips again and took a long slip and swallowed before taking a drag on his cigarette

"So I know that there is a lot of care and admiration between you and I am sure like me you want to protect Mello and look out for him which is why I am suggesting that you move into the mini-mansion with Mello and Misa" Alexander said

Matt could feel his heart stop beating, he wasn't sure if he was hearing Alex correctly. He was going to be allowed to live in the same home as Mello. It was a good and bad feeling, how were they going to be able to keep their hands off of each other? How would Matt be able to contain his jealously if he heard Misa get Mello off via a blowjob or hand job? How was he going to be able to cope with a constant hard on knowing that he and Mello would be so close? It was a mental mind fuck, he could feel his heart flutter again suddenly with excitement, nervousness and joy. He was going to be able to finally touch him again, kiss his mouth, make love to him.

"You want me to spy on Misa?" Matt asked calmly

"Yes, I want you to monitor any phone calls and keep a diary of if she leaves the mansion and for how long and if anyone accompanies her. I don't care what you have to do in order to become chummy with her in order to keep tracking her. I do not want Mello to end up heart broken and I need to be sure she is not cheating on him and that she is not doing anything that could put a stop to the wedding. You are the only one I can trust with this Matt, will you do this for me?" Alexander asked

"Yes of course, I'd be happy to, Mello means a lot to me too sir, I don't him to be hurt" Matt replied

"Excellent, thank you Matt. I will have the servants pack up your belongings in your room and tonight at dinner I will make the announcement, I will explain that due to recent threats to the family you will acting as security" Alexander said

Matt smiled and downed the rest of his drink.

He couldn't even ring and speak to Mello. Because of the way the family was all phones, computers and any other communication devices were bugged. Matt could have easily hacked into the system and removed the bugs but the mansion was constantly monitored and it would have taken time, something no one had. Neither of them could even sneak out in the middle of the night to be together because both mansions were under heavy security so this was going to be the first time that they were going to be able to be together for more than ten minutes. The mini mansion was not bugged, as much as Alexander wanted it to be Mello had argued that he needed privacy, convincing his father that he could not have a normal relationship if he was constantly monitoring every move and every conversation so the blonde had managed to convince his father not to bug it. Mello and Matt were finally going to able to have more time together and even though Misa was in the house but they would not have to worry about being monitored and the most exciting thing for Matt was the Saturdays that Misa would be out with her lady "friends" all day and the servants. Matt and Mello were going to be able to make excuses for their weekend commitments and spend the whole day fucking, kissing, talking and just being themselves, something they could not be around others.

"No need to thank me sir, is there anything more I can do for you?" Matt asked

He could feel his excitement running wild inside of him. He could not wait to see the look on not only Mello's face but Misa's too, she was not going to be happy and the only thing Matt loved more than Mello was pissing Misa Amane off. Dinner was going to be so fucking good.

"Would you mind going to the cellar and collecting a few bottles of wine for dinner tonight and then inform the cook that I wish to have dinner an hour early tonight?" Alexander asked

"Not at all"

Matt ashed out his cigarette and did as he was asked.

Matt had sat in his usual seat at the table, every so often exchanging quick glances with Mello and at some point even blushed when he was able to shoot a quick wink at Matt and pass it off as if he were winking at Misa who completely ignored it because the topic of conversation was about HER wedding plans and HER wedding dress and HER hopes for the day that was fast approaching. Once everyone was finished there meal Alexander cleared his throat

"Recently we have been getting some verbal threats from opposing cartels that have been threatening the family's safety and because of this I have had to increase security. Now I don't think that it is anything to worry about but I have decided that because my son and his fiancé require privacy but I still wish for their protection I have made a decision that Matt will reside inside the mini-mansion and offer guard. I trust him with my own life and my decision will not be argued. It will take effect immediately"

Mello turned and looked at Matt and the red head shot the blonde a look. Mello was completely ecstatic but then he remembered where he was and had wipe the happiness for his face and eyes

"I appreciate it dad" Mello replied looking at Alex

It made Matt even happier when he realized that Misa was bright red and fucking furious. She was defiantly not happy and whether it was because the situation was too good to be true and it needed to be balanced out the irritating women piped up and put a smile on her face and looked at Matt

"This is perfect, you can help me with wedding plans I need someone to be my maid of honor and since I don't really like other women because they are always jealous of me you will be perfect" She said

Matt almost chocked on his water

"Excuse me?" Matt said looking at the blonde with the childish pigtails set high up on her head

Alexander grabbed Matt attention and nodded

_I don't care what you have to do to become chummy with her_

Matt replayed Alex's words in his head, he could have shot himself in the head at that moment

"Sounds great" Matt said with no enthusiasm what's so ever.

Once dinner was over and everyone was cleaned up Matt had followed Mello and Misa into the mini-mansion and Misa proceeded to drag Matt up the stairs and showed him to his room which was right next door to Mello's and Misa's that had a connecting bathroom. Mello eventually came up the stairs

"Misa why don't you go have a bath while Matt and I unpack his things" Mello said

"Oh Mello, you're so thoughtful, I think I will" Misa kissed Mello on the cheek which was greeted with Mello cringing. Misa left the room and Matt and Mello stood listening as the footsteps faded, a door closed and the water began to run.

Mello slammed the door shut and rushed into Matt's arms. Their lips connected in a passionate embrace as Mello pulled at button and zip of the red heads jeans while Matt reached for the zip of the blondes leather pants.

"I fucking missed you" Mello panted quietly into Matt's ear

Mello pulled down on the loose jeans and Matt removed the leather pants from Mello's long milky legs. The redhead rested his body in between Mello's legs and without having much time he quickly placed his hot, heavy, hard cock and pushed himself inside of the man he loved. Mello gasped loudly, placed his palm against Matt's left ass cheek and squeezed tightly as Matt thrusted hard and fast into his tight heat

"I missed you too, I love you baby, I fucking love you so much" Matt moaned

'I love you too, you're going to make me fucking cum Matt"

Hearing Mello's words Matt quickly pulled himself out of the blonde and lowered himself down and took Mello's cock into his mouth and began to suck the thick, throbbing member. Mello laced his fingers in Matt's hair and pulled tightly.

"Ahhh oh Matt" Mello whispered into the air

The red head continued to lick and suck up and down the entire long shaft of the blonde before raising his hand and eased two fingers inside of Mello's tight heat. He pushed and pulled his fingers in hard and quick as he sucked the slab of meat that filled his mouth quite well.

"Nngh oh fuck Matt!" Mello cried out softly

Mello's grip tightened on Matt's hair, his body tensed up and as Matt could feel Mello explode into his mouth he removed his fingers and completely drained his best friend and lover. They quickly got up and re-dressed rapidly. Mello smiled as he stoked Matt's hair trying to flatten it out so it didn't look like it was just tugged and pulled

"I promise tonight after the bitch is asleep we will do this properly, I can't believe you're really here" Mello whispered

"It was your fathers idea he wants me to spy on Misa, apparently he doesn't want your heart to be broken" Matt replied with a smile

"The only one who would be capable of breaking my heart is you babe and I know you never will, or I will hunt you down and kill you" Mello said smiling back at the redhead

Matt grabbed Mello in his arms and held him tightly and then pulled away brushing some of the blonde hairs away from Mello's face

"I love you baby" Matt said looking into the sweet bright blue eyes of the man he was completely devoted to

"I love you too"

They pressed their lips together and shared a long awaited long, slow and passionate moist kiss. Mello pulled away and smiled at Matt, he brushed his hand against the redhead's cheek

"I don't know what I would do without you" Mello whispered

"Get in trouble for shooting walls, um ending up burying bodies alone or you could be having sex with that thing instead of me" Matt said humorously

"The thought of her even touching me makes me want to throw up or go on a fucking murderous rampage. I can't wait to be with you tonight Matt, I have missed you so badly, do you know how many times I have had to fucking jerk off because I can't you out of my mind?" Mello asked a rhetorical question

"Don't worry baby no more wanking for you I will make you cum and cum…"

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's neck and slowly kissed up his jawline

"and cum 'til your heart's content whatever you want beautiful I will do it for you" Matt continued

He pulled away from Mello's neck

"I'm fucking hard again" Mello replied

He grabbed Matt's hand and thrusted it against the hard bulge in his pants. Matt gently began to massage the better the average hard-on through the pants

"I want you so badly blondie you have no idea" Matt purred as he gently squeezed his hand shut on Mello's cock

"I better be the only one you want for the rest of your life" Mello replied as he leaned into Matt

"If I could I would take you away from here and marry you myself, trust me Mello I will not break your heart. You'll be mine forever and I will be yours no one can take what we have away from us" Matt pulled his hand away from Mello's crotch

"They wouldn't want to, they would find out just how cruel we can be" Mello replied

They could hear Misa's footsteps coming down the hall and they quickly separated. Mello rushed into his bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a black long sleeved shirt and Matt made his way down stairs to start collecting his few boxers of stuff to start moving into his room.

He set up his television and Xbox, he placed the few books that he had in a pile, a yellow bear that had a blue bow around that he had got a year or so ago because it had reminded him of Mello and the rest was his clothes.

Matt closed the door again and started to undress unaware that Mello was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Matt removed his shirt and pulled off his boots and loosened his jeans that fell down to his ankles

"So fucking hot" Mello whispered as he admired his lover

Matt smiled and turned around. He gave Mello a cheeky grin and moved his naked body over to the bed and laid down. He folded his right arm behind his head and rested up. Mello licked his lips as he looked down at Matt. The redhead smiled and rested his left hand against his crotch and he started to rub himself. Mello's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Matt smiled wildly as Mello raised his finger and gestured for Matt to come to him. The red head pulled himself off of the bed and walked into the bathroom and Mello wrapped his hand around Matt's mouth while he pushed him to the sink. Mello leaned into his ear

"Don't make a sound" He whispered

He grasped hold of Matt's cock and began to rub it. Matt laced his hands into Mello's hair as they gazed into each other's eyes. They connected their lips and kissed zealously, their tongues battling for dominance as Mello's picked up the pace with his pumps. Matt pulled away and silently panted as he rested his forehead against Mello's

"Are you going to cum Matty?" Mello whispered quietly

Matt nodded his head and the moment Mello got his answer he dropped to his knees and took the redheads cock into his mouth and sucked wildly. Matt wanted to moan loudly as Mello used that magic tongue of his to make Matt explode. Once his orgasm finished Mello stood back up and placed his lips to Matt's and he shared with him his love that he had cum for the blonde. They pulled away and the both wiped their mouths of any residue. Matt returned to his room to get dressed, he was in complete ecstasy, he could not believe that he was finally going to be able to be with Mello and he could not wait until he and his best friend could make love properly, not a hard fast fucking session but sweet, romantic and loving just like they had always wanted but never could.

"Matt be a pet and gab me some tea"

Matt heard Misa call out to him, He cringed an tightened his fists

Mello quickly rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, Matt went over to Mello who opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills and shook two pills into his hand

"Slip these into her drink they are sleeping tablets, reassurance that she won't wake up tonight" Mello whispered and placed the pills into Matt's hand

Matt closed his fingers over the pills and gave the blonde a quick kiss

"Just a few more hours beautiful" Matt whispered and walked out of the bathroom

He made his way into the kitchen and made her majesty her tea, he placed the pills into the mug with the tea bag and poured the hot water over them and added two cubes of sugar he waited until the pills and the sugar dissolved and carried the mug up to their room and entered. He saw Mello sitting as far as possible as he could from Misa and his eyes were fixed on the television

'Mello can I get you anything?" Matt asked

The blonde turned his gaze to Matt

"No thank you Matt, I will wait until later until I get what I crave" Mello replied

It flew right over Misa's head, Matt smiled

"Alright if you want me I'll be in the sitting room" Matt replied and left the room

He made his way back down stairs, switched on the television and waited for Misa to fall asleep and for the man he loved to come and join him.

Matt was awoken by a hand brushing the vermillion strands away from his face, he opened his eyes to see Mello looking down at him smiling

"Is it out?" Matt asked

"Oh yeah it's out and will be until morning" Mello replied and proceeded to get down onto the couch and straddle Matt's lap

Matt reached up and placed his hands on Mello cheeks and pulled himself up to lovingly take Mello's mouth with his own.

Each kiss was so sweet and tender and caused them both to moan loudly into the cavernous depths of each other's mouths. Matt pulled away and ran his hands up the older man's torso and softly began to run his fingers along Mello's stiff light pink nipples. Mello bit into his bottom lip as he gently bucked his hips against Matt's stiff groin.

"Come with me to the den" Mello panted out as he could feel his orgasm start to stir

Matt removed his hands from under Mello's shirt and he placed his palm in Mello's and they made their way to the den. They entered the room and Matt closed and locked the door behind them. Mello pulled Matt over to the couch and as they sat down they resumed their kissing. Deep and passionate it was making them both become more and more excited with every brush of their tongues

Matt grabbed the hem of Mello's black shirt and lifted it up over his head slightly messing the straight blonde locks. He tossed it to the ground and Mello did the same for Matt. They laid down on the couch and Matt rested himself between Mello's legs and placed light soft kisses down his bare and hairless chest.

"Matt?" Mello softly questioned

Matt raised his head as he began to pull down on the waistband of Mello's pajama pants

"Yes beautiful?"

"You know that no matter what I will always love you don't you, I know neither of us can predict when my father dies but when he does I won't hesitate to be with you without having to hide" Mello said

"I know, Mello no matter how long it takes for that day to come I will still wait for you, you're the love of my life" Matt replied

He pulled the pajama pants over Mello's bent legs and disposed of them. He reached down and quickly removed his own and tossed them down too. Matt rested back into Mello and their eyes connected once more

"Mello, I have been thinking about you and us for a while now and it has been hell not being able to be with you. When the day comes and you can divorce the screaming banshee will you marry me?" Matt asked the blonde underneath him

"Of course I will, you promise you will always wait for me?" Mello asked

"I swear I will wait until the end of time for you" Matt replied

They locked lips again and Mello lightly bucked his hips up into Matt making the redhead's solid member brush against the warm entrance he had been inside only hours earlier.

"I wish we could save us the time and trouble and just kill everyone, eliminate everyone that is stopping us from being together. I have never wanted or needed something so badly in all my life, We could get rid of them all and just be together without hindrances and I wouldn't have to marry that thing upstairs" Mello whispered

Matt looked down into the light blue hypnotic pools.

"You would execute your own family to be with me?" Matt asked

Mello nodded his head

"Yes Matt, I really would that is how much you mean to me" Mello replied

Matt smiled and kissed Mello deeply as they swapped warming saliva Matt reached for his cock and gently and slowly eased it inside of Mello and both of them moaned intensely into each other.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you before I just wanted to be inside of you so desperately" Matt said as he broke their kiss

"I've been through worse Matt, you didn't hurt me I wanted it just as badly as you did" Mello replied

Matt thrusted into Mello and the blonde happily took the entire length inside of him tightening the muscles around Matt tumescent and thick length.

"Oh God Matt you feel so good" Mello moaned as Matt pushed and pulled his throbbing meat in and out of Mello slowly and calmly so that they could relish in the divine romance of making love.

"I love it when I hear you moan my name, it makes my heart pound like crazy"

Without allowing Matt to pull out of him, Mello sat up and placed his ear to Matt's chest. Matt placed his hand on the head of Mello's wide cock and gently rubbed his fingers against the skin that sheened with pre-cum

"Oh holy fuck Matt, I love you so much" Mello moaned

He could hear Matt's heart suddenly speed up and thumb hard against his chest. Mello smiled and looked up into Matt's emerald green orbs

"I love you too beautiful" Matt replied

As the redhead thrusted deeply into Mello they continued to gaze at one another. Mello snaked his arms around Matt's neck and gentle pushed his body against Matt's forcing him to lie down. Mello rested into the naked body against him and began to rock his hips back and forth allowing the moist and broad length to exit and enter him in finely paced intervals.

"Oh my God Mello, that feels fucking amazing beautiful" Matt moaned as Mello continued to ride him gradually

Little by little they could both feel the orgasms creep nearer and nearer. They both wanted this to last, they didn't know when they were going to be able to make love like this again and it was already something they were going to remember for a very long time.

Mello paused his movements and he leaned into Matt and lightly pressed his lips to Matt's warm and soft cheek. The blond admired the boyishly handsome face of the teenager that he was so madly in love with. They were everything to each other, the only ones one another truly trusted. There was no love that could compare and even though they said they loved each other they never really had too they both felt it.

"Are you alright beautiful?" Matt asked as Mello sat still and continued to gaze upon the handsome man beneath him

"I'm more than alright, Matt, will you take me from behind?" Mello asked

"Of course, anything you want baby" Matt replied

Mello pulled himself off of Matt and turned around. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist and pulled him in close to his heated and slightly sweaty chest, he found his cock again and instantly pushed it inside of Mello's heat.

"Ohhh oh my fucking God" Mello moaned loudly

"Oh fuck" Matt echoed

Matt pushed himself up into Mello and the moment he did the head of his cock brushed against the blood filled prostate inside of the blonde making him quiver in pleasure against Matt and caused him to let out a slight whimper. Matt could feel his cock tingle with every thrust without fail it grazed against the sweet spot that was making Mello tremble in delight. Mello could feel tears bought on by pure ecstasy pool in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. Matt placed his hand against Mello's scarred cheek and turned his head so they were looking at each other, Mello smiled when he had realized that Matt too was feeling the intense love and heat between them and was also shedding tears of joy and passion

"If I ever lost you I would fight the armies of hell to get you back" Matt said

"You would never lose me babe, we either live together or die together I won't have it any other way" Mello replied

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's cheek and gently soaked up his tears with his lips and Mello did the same for Matt.

The blonde pulled away and placed his hands on the couch so he was resting on his hands and knees and Matt began to thrust harder and faster into his lover.

"Nnngh oh Matt, a little harder, I'm so close" Mello panted softly

Matt obeyed the requested and guided himself in and out of Mello's moist and warm entrance harder and faster. The more he thrusted the louder and heavier Mello panted and moaned Matt placed his hand over Mello's cock in readiness for the blonde to release.

"Ahhh oh beautiful I'm about to cum" Matt said in between heavy breaths

"Oh God, cum for me Matt, fucking cum for me" Mello wailed

They both tensed and their entire bodies trembled as Matt could feel Mello fill his hand with the hot white sticky love he felt himself explode into Mello. They both let out a quiet scream as they came together. Matt rode out his orgasm and while he started to become flaccid he removed his hand from around Mello's cock and raised it to his mouth and began to clean off the salty-sweet liquid. Mello moved so Matt fell out of him and he turned around and watched Matt lap up his love that he had released. The redhead lowered his hand once it was completely cleaned off and Mello placed his lips to Matt, pushing his tongue into his mouth and as the humid and wet tongues collided they shared Mello's cum between them both of them indulging in the liquid that tasted remarkably like Mello's other addiction, chocolate.

They pulled away from one another's mouths. Matt reached down and grabbed their pajama bottoms and he helped Mello put his on and then he pulled his own up and they laid down into the couch, even though they would be tired in the morning they were going to spend the rest of the night together.

Mello rested into Matt with his hand draped over the redhead's chest and his head resting against Matt's firm bicep muscle and Matt had his arm over the blondes shoulder and holding him close to his body

"Do you remember the very first time you had told me that you were in love with me?" Mello asked and looked up at Matt and watched a smile beam on his face

"Yes that was the most terrifying and nerve racking thing I ever had to do. I was so nervous my palms were sweaty and I fumbled my words like an idiot, I was only thirteen and you had just turned fourteen" Matt replied

"Um Mello, I ah, um well we have been friends for a while and ah, um I don't know if you're ok with it but um ah I really like you actually I am in love with you" Mello copied how Matt had been when he had told him

"And you said, Matt if you ever tell anyone what I am about to tell you I will shoot you in the foot I am in love with you too, I always have been…"

"And I always will be" They said at the same time

Matt placed a kiss on Mello's forehead and Mello pressed himself harder into the younger teen

"Matt, I want to ask you something and I know its bit morbid but I have to know" Mello said after a few moments of silence

"You can ask me anything beautiful"

"We do some dangerous work and there is always a chance something unpleasing will happen, I want to know what would happen if I was ever killed" Mello said

"I would take my own life and join you wherever we are destined for. If I can't be with you in life I will be with you in death" Matt replied without even taking a second to think about his answer

"You would kill yourself if anything happened to me?" Mello asked making sure he heard correctly

"Who do you think I live for? Mello if I lost you I would lose my sole reason for wanting to live. If anything happened to you death would be kinder option for me. I would not be the person I am now if you died" Matt replied

"I would brutally murder anyone that killed you first then I would join you, I would not let anyone get away with hurting you, I would make them pay dearly no matter who they were" Mello said

They laid in silence again for a few moments

"And what if your family ever found out what has been between us all these years and tried to keep us apart, even going to the extremes of eliminating me?" Matt asked

Mello looked up and their eyes connected.

"Then I will die with you, we will take each other to death so they can't have the satisfaction. I won't let them take you away from me. It's always been you and me Matt and it always will be you matter to me more than anyone else does and we only deserve to die by each other's hands for love" Mello said

Mello sat up and got off of the couch, he walked over the desk that sat near the window adorned with thick violet curtains and opened the draw and found a letter opener he took it and made his way back to the couch and laid back down on Matt. He gently grabbed his hand and pressed the blade into the tip of his index finger, he didn't even flinch and Mello proceeded to do the same to his. They both began to bleed lightly. Mello threw the letter opener to the floor

"Promise me that if the day ever came that they were to try and kill you that we will kill each other, we will be the only reason that we die and we will die together" Mello said

"I promise Mello, no hesitations" Matt replied

"And no regrets, we do it together" Mello continued

They pressed their fingers together and shared one another's blood. They pulled their fingers away and Matt placed his finger in Mello's mouth and Mello placed his in Matt's and they licked away the blood.

They both swallowed removed their fingers and cuddled into each other.

The morning sun streamed through the slits in the curtain where it hadn't been closed all the way. Matt woke and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked beside him to see Mello gone but a letter was resting on the floor beside his shirt

"Come have breakfast with me xx Mello" Matt read quietly

He smiled and pulled his shirt on over his body and ripped up the letter, they couldn't have any evidence being found. Matt tore it up into tiny pieces and tossed it in the trash can. Matt made his way out of the den and into the kitchen where Misa was sitting on the stool eating toast and talking on the phone, it made Matt cringe listening to Misa talk, it was like listening to a cat claw at a metal door. Mello looked up and smiled at the redhead who entered the room and walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk, got a bowl from the cupboard and leaned over Mello who inconspicuously brushed his finger against Matt nipple while the red head grabbed the box of cereal.

He watched Mello intently as he pulled himself up onto the counter and started to pour the cereal and milk into the bowl. Matt lifted the spoon and placed it in his mouth and licked it sexily while Misa had her back turned to him. Mello lightly blushed as Matt dipped the spoon into the cereal and as the milk pooled on his soft pink lips he stuck out his tongue and slowly and seductively licked the milk away.

"Yeah actually I have a maid of honor now, he is going to help me with the wedding plans" Misa said down the phone

Matt looked at Mello and mouthed

_Kill me now_

It made Mello laugh quietly. Matt had prayed that this wedding bullshit would pay off and that somehow it would mean that he could bust Misa cheating and he could tell Alex and at least that would be one obstacle out of their way of being together.

"Alright bye" Misa said before hanging up the phone

Matt finished off his cereal and jumped down he went to leave to go get his cigarettes from his room

"Where are you going?" Misa asked him

"Getting my cigarettes" Matt replied

Misa sighed loudly

"Well hurry up us three have something to discuss about the wedding" Misa demanded

Mello looked as if it was the worst thing he could have possible heard. Matt left and raced up the stairs and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and at her majesties orders he raced back down stairs and back into the kitchen. He pulled one out and lit it up. Mello grabbed him an ashtray from off the refrigerator and without thinking Matt blurted out

"Thanks beautiful"

Both of them stood shocked and Misa looked at Matt strangely

"Why did you call Mello beautiful?" She asked

"Are you stupid or something?" Matt replied

Before Misa could say anything, Matt sighed loudly

"It's an old joke that we share between us since we are old friends, I have always called him beautiful, it's a joke, you don't pay much attention Misa" Matt continued

"Oh, yeah ok I get it" She said and laughed ridiculously

Matt and Mello looked at each other and tried not to laugh at Misa's stupidity.

Misa proceeded to say that they were going to go out and pick out flowers for the bouquets and then they were going to go out drinking to celebrate. This was the perfect opportunity Matt could wait until Misa was completely hammered and pay some guy to hit on her and hopefully she would take the bait so he could rid his and Mello's life of at least one annoyance.

They left the mansion and travelled into the city. Misa was sitting right up against Mello with her arm linked in with his, Mello of course not exactly pleased but beside him sat Matt and because Misa was distracted by the pretty city Matt and Mello sat touching hands the whole car ride. They pulled up outside a florist and they all got out.

Misa was talking to the florist while Matt and Mello stood waiting

"I can see you have something planned care to fill me in?" Mello asked quietly as they stood on the other side of the shop pretending to look at flowers

"I will fill you in more ways than one baby" Matt replied

Mello laughed and hit him in the side

"I was thinking if we can get her completely wasted, I will pay a guy to chat her up, you excuse yourself to the bathroom and hopefully she will take the bait, I can tell your father she is a cheater and he will get rid of her and that is one less obstacle in our way" Matt responded softly

"I like the way you think, although I could just end it now and kill her" Mello replied

Matt laughed quietly

"Why waste a perfectly good bullet?" He questioned

It caused them both to laugh.

Misa came running up them holding a bunch of bright pink and red flowers and more or less shoved it under Matt's nose

"Smell" she demanded

Matt breathed in the scent

"Yeah, nice" Matt replied

Misa looked at him indignantly and then shoved them under Mello's nose

"They smell fine, but does it really matter if they smell nice nobody is going to walk around with their noses stuck in the flowers all night" Mello replied

"You two are hopeless" She commented and walked away

After four hours in the florist she had finally made up her mind and they made their way to a club, although Matt hated the social scene it was worth it if his plan worked he had already scoped out the perfect candidate. A tall attractive man with chestnut colored hair, amber eyes and wearing a suit, he would do just fine. Misa ordered a round of tequila shots and as they sat their drinking one after the other Matt had gone up to the man and put forward his proposition the man and he had agreed after Matt had paid him and when Mello excused himself to the bathroom and Matt got up to change the song on the jukebox he watched the man go up to Misa and whispered something in her ear. She looked around and she took down the man's number and Matt overheard her say she would call him later when her boyfriend was passed out and she would keep getting drinks until he was out cold for the night. The man moved away from Misa and gave Matt the thumbs up and he knew the plan was in motion.

All though it wasn't according to plan entirely and all three of them ended up completely hammered and somehow managed to get home. Matt carried Mello up the stairs and put him into bed

"I larrrve you Matt" He slurred

"I love you too bootiful you go ta sleep now ok" Matt said just as sloppily

Mello nodded and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out. Matt made his way down the stairs and listened to Misa in the kitchen contact the man from the bar and he heard he arrange a date for tomorrow night at eight in the same bar. Matt smiled and he went to bed himself.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Alexander yelled

"Yes sir she contacted a man last night they are meeting at the same bar we went to last night at eight. I think it is safe to say she is defiantly sleeping around" Matt said thankful he could still remember what had been said

"Well that is it, will you tell Mello that the wedding is off and I will arrange for her to be instantly removed from the mini-mansion. You will break it to him gently won't you?" Alexander asked Matt

"Yes of course" Matt replied

He left the mansion with a big smile on his face and raced back to Mello who was curing a hangover. When he walked into the door he heard Misa on the phone crying and from what Matt could hear from the loud yelling on the speaker phone it was her father drilling into her about picking up a man in bar which in turn had caused her to confess that she was sleeping around. Matt raced up the stairs into Mello's bedroom and gently shook the blonde awake. He would have been more courteous to Mello's hang over but he was much too excited to do it any other way.

"Fuck off Misa" Mello grumbled

"Beautiful, it's Matt" Matt said and sat down beside Mello.

The blonde opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the red head who had a massive smile on his face

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that?" Mello asked

"She's being kicked out she admitted to sleeping around and your father is getting rid of her, I'm supposed to be letting you down gently" Matt said quickly

Mello sat up suddenly and looked at Matt in shock

"No fucking way" Mello said with a smile

"Yes fucking way, she is gone, she's fucking out of here" Matt replied

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and held onto him tightly. Matt responded by snaking his arms around Mello's back. They pulled away from each other

"Come on baby get dressed we have to go see your father, but you have to look devastated, actually the whole hang over look makes you look pretty devastated" Matt replied

Mello shot his lover a glare

"I am much too hung over to know whether that is a compliment or an insult so I will just pretend I didn't hear it" Mello responded.

Matt smiled and helped Mello get up and get dressed and they made their way to the family mansion so that Alexander could talk to Mello. They sat for a few hours in silence, the coffee had helped Mello sober up and they watched from the window as Misa and her shit was removed from the mini mansion.

"Thank you keeping such a close eye on her Matt I knew I could trust you" Alexander said

Matt took out a cigarette and lit it up

"It was my pleasure sir" Matt replied, that answer had so many meanings it made Matt smile to himself

"Mello I am sorry that this happened" Alexander said sympathetically

"Yeah well better that I found out now before it was too late, but then I wouldn't have known if I didn't have Matt" Mello replied looking at his father

"We will have to see about finding you a new wife then" Alexander replied

"No" Mello piped up

Matt looked at him curiously, he wasn't sure what Mello was planning but he readied himself in case he had to grab Mello and get out of there quickly

"No? Mello you need a wife so you can carry on our bloodline" Alexander replied sternly

Mello laughed and stood up still looking at his father

"I am not interested in carrying any bloodline, I couldn't give a fuck about bloodline. I do not want a wife and I sure as fucking hell do not want children" Mello replied

Matt stood up and walked around to Mello but kept his distance somewhat. Alexander stood up too.

"What are you talking about Mello?" He asked

"Dad, I am never going to be in love with a woman, I didn't love Misa in fact I hated her. My fucking heart is never going to belong to a female, I am never going to fuck a female and I am never going to be a fucking father" Mello barked back aggressively

"What are you saying?" Alexander bellowed

Matt walked forward to Mello and gently placed his hand around Mello's wrist

"Come on Mel', it's alright lets go" He said to the blonde

"No" Mello said looking at Matt briefly

Mello took Matt's hand and held it intertwining his fingers in with his and held him closely to his body

"Is this more obvious?" Mello asked his father

"YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG?" Alexander yelled

Mello stared into his father's eyes

"Yeah I'm a fucking fag, Matt and I have been together for years now" Mello replied

Alexander yelled and called out for his brothers who all came rushing into the room

"After everything I have done for you, I took you in and trusted you and this is how you repay me!" Alexander said loudly turning his gaze to Matt.

"I've been in love with Mello for years sir and I have never done wrong by him at any time" Matt replied

"YOU FUCKING CORRUPTED HIM!" the old man yelled

"He didn't corrupt me, I've been in love with him for a long time too. He is the only one I have ever truly trusted, the only one I have ever wanted to be with. He is the only one who ever saw me for who I really am. Matt is the one I want to be with and if you don't like it then fine we will fucking leave and you can forget you even had a son" Mello replied defending the teenager he held hands with

"Take that piece of shit and get him out of here" Alexander said pointing to Matt

As one of the brothers approached him Mello suddenly let go of Matt's hand and punched his uncle in the face before bringing his knee up to his groin as the man fell Mello reached into his uncles jacket and pulled out two 9mm's and tossed one at Matt they aimed their guns at Alexander.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing boy?" Alexander asked looking at Matt and Mello and then a the guns

"If you don't let us go out that door we will make sure one way or another you never see either of us again" Mello replied

They didn't hesitate any longer they shot the brothers in the legs. Alexander reached in and pulled out his gun and fired the six rounds into Matt, his body jerked as the bullets penetrated his flesh

"NO MATT!" Mello screamed at the red head hit the floor.

He pulled Matt up and cradled him in his arms. Matt cried heavy flowing tears as he coughed up the blood that was filling his lungs. Mello's eyes filled with tears and looked down at his lover as his life slowly faded away

"No, remember our promise we got out together" Mello whispered

He grasped Matt's hand with the gun still clutched in his fingers and aimed at his heart. Mello placed the barrel of his gun against Matt's heart. They looked into each other's eyes and they both smiled at one another. Mello placed his forehead against Matt's as he held him close to his body.

"I'll love you forever Matt" Mello whispered as tears cascaded down his cheeks

"I'll love you forever too Mello" Matt managed to gasp out

Mello pressed his mouth to Matt's and as they shared their final kiss they both pulled their triggers. The teenagers fell to the floor lifeless, still pressed against each other, the silken crimson liquid that poured from their bodies surrounded them and blended together. Matt and Mello were the perfect two that were forced apart but as they promised they died with each other and as Alexander stood looking at horror at the deceased bodies of the two boys he had bought up the only thought he had running in his head was

"If only I hadn't pulled the trigger"


	3. C is for Confession

**C IS FOR CONFESSION**

The rumors had been flying around for days. Normally a new kid starting at a school was nothing to get hyped up about but when news had got out that the new kid was a "bad boy" the girls in the school had been anticipating the new arrival. Mello had become sick of it, once upon a time he was the schools "bad boy" he got into fights if someone pissed him off or insulted him, he was notorious for threatening lives but because he was a looker all the girls loved him, even though he couldn't care a less about his popularity with the females. He had always been the "bad boy" at every school, in every group and even when his parents dragged him to Sunday mass at the local church he always heard whispers about himself, he liked that he intimidated people but with all the talk about the new kid he was contemplating upping his game to remain as top dog.

He wasn't like every other seventeen year old male, he didn't worry about attending lame high school parties just to see if he could get a girl drunk enough so she would put out, he didn't care for after school activities like basketball and football and he didn't spend every waking minute wondering if his parents were going to flip the lid about some minor indiscretion. Mello really didn't give a fuck what his parent's did or didn't like and he certainly didn't give a fuck if he was still technically a virgin. He was an individual who didn't blend in and although quite sociable he didn't care that he didn't have friends.

Mello sat in the back of the class listening to the other students chatter inanely about their upcoming weekend, the latest reality television program and who was breaking up with whom that day. He rolled his eyes secretly hoping one day the whole world would just shut the fuck up or at least find something that wasn't mind numbing tedious to talk about. He folded his right leg over his left and as he chewed on the corner of the chocolate bar he held in his right hand he tapped the pencil he held in his left against the wooden desk waiting for his teacher to stroll in and proceed to discuss something that was well below Mello's intelligence. He should have been two grades up by now but because his parents were tight asses who valued a good education he was stuck in a room full of other seventeen year olds who had the mental capacity of ten year olds. He gazed up at the clock with his light blue eyes and the moment it struck nine o'clock the entire room fell silent as the door opened and their teacher, an aging hag that had more wrinkles then a crushed velvet suit and spoke as if she constantly had a stick up her ass, walked slowly in. She cleared her throat and addressed the entire room

"We have a new student starting today, Mail Jeevas" She called out

Mello could hear the low whispers of the girls excitement and then once again suddenly quiet as a tall redhead strolled into the classroom. Mello's eyes diverted to the "new kid" he almost felt as if his heart had stopped as he laid his eyes on the lanky teenager that walked into the room. His shaggy hair was bright vermillion and adorned with a pair of white goggles with orange lenses, his eyes a piercing emerald green, a sweet boyishly handsome face and the softest looking lips Mello had ever seen. He had known for quite a few years that he was into guys; it had all started when he demanded a head job from the schools famous fag, and what a blow job it was. From there he dabbled and his curiosity peaked and the moment he had experimented with a vibrator he knew for certain he was defiantly a cock fan. He watched as the new kid make his way up the stairs and took a seat a few chairs away from Mello, he hadn't even realized how much he was staring until Mail turned around and looked into Mello's eyes and gave him a sweet smile. Mello's cheeks flushed with pink and he quickly cleared his throat and looked down at the book that was in front of him.

During the entire lesson Mello didn't hear a single word that was spoken from the teacher he was much too busy being a pervert. He started with his feet and slowly moved his gaze up his body until he come to his face again, there was something different about him, it defiantly wasn't a common sight to see someone with a striking red and eyes that deep green. He was, in Mello's point of view, very appetizing.

The loud bell ring snapped him out of his trance and whilst the other students hurried to collect their belongings and leave Mello took his time to place his books in his bag. He was interrupted when he had noticed the boy he had been perving on for the last three hours was standing right in front of him

"Hey" He called out

Mello looked up at the red head and stood up

"Hey" Mello replied

He held out his hand for the red head to take and he did quite firmly

"Mello"

"Matt"

Mello was sure that he heard his teacher say the kids name was Mail but then Mello had always gone by a nickname and with a name like Mail he didn't blame Matt for using an alias.

They teenagers disconnected their hand shake

"Rumor has it that you are a bit of a bad boy, you have been the hot topic for the past weeks it's been driving me fucking insane" Mello said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away from Matt and out of the classroom

"That's funny; I've heard the same rumors about you. I recognized you from the description that I have heard some of these infants refer you as. Hot, blue eyed kid, wears a lot of black, shoulder length blonde hair, I figured you must have been the infamous Mello" Matt replied walking after him

Mello made a scoffing noise

"Let me guess you also heard I like to beat the shit out of morons and that I am infamous for hurting feelings?" Mello asked

"Yeah something like that, I figured I may as well get myself acquainted with someone I could relate to" Matt replied

Mello paused and turned around and looked at Matt, he cocked an eyebrow

"Trust me I very much doubt you could relate to me and besides I don't play nice with other people" Mello replied and started to walk off; he could feel Matt's eyes watching him as he walked away.

As much as he hated to admit it the entire walk home back to hell, which would have otherwise been referred to as home, he couldn't help but think about Matt. He was certainly attractive, had a nice voice, he defiantly seemed to be the outcast bad boy type that people had been bragging about and it wasn't often that Mello met someone who would just walk up to him and start a conversation, he intimidated people even at first glance. Matt was ballsy but he had no doubt in his mind that he was also as straight as an arrow, Mello would trap Matt in his mind and use him for material when he felt like having a wank and just forget they had even spoke in the first place. He had no intention in becoming his friend and he certainly had no intention of being associated as the new guy's buddy.

Mello walked into the door not bothering to make his presence known he just slipped up stairs, into his room and closed the door behind him. He collapsed into his bed and without even trying the thought of Matt popped back into his mind. He shook his head violently to try and rid himself of the image of the red head, he reached over to his I-pod and placed the ear buds into his ears, turned on the device, cranked up the volume and drowned his thoughts out with the likes of Bon Jovi.

His attention drew to the door as it opened. Mello shifted his gaze from the roof to the door and watched as his father entered, he pulled out the ear plugs.

"Beat anyone up today Mihael?" He father asked him

"No but it's still early" Mello replied with a smile

"Listen apparently some people have moved into the empty house next door, I dunno what kind of people they are so make sure from now on you keep your curtains and window closed at night, I don't need some horny pervert getting off because my son resembles a female"

"Go fuck yourself, do I have fucking boobs? No! If any Neanderthal thinks that I am a female they deserve to be shot" Mello replied

It wasn't unusual for Mello to speak to his parents in such a manner. They weren't exactly a close family; they treated one another as enemies. They weren't even religious and yet every Sunday morning they would drag him to church in hopes that despite their sins they may be still granted into the Pearly Gates after death because they spend four hours sitting in a building with other sinners praying to someone who could be proven or disproven as actually existing. Of course Mello would sit listening to his I-pod and fiddling around the ridiculous suit he was forced to wear and if the stipulation wasn't if he attended church his parents would leave him the hell alone he would have told them to shove their pathetic rituals.

"Just keep your curtains and window closed will you" His father said and left his room

The moment Mello's father left Mello sat up pushed open his window and opened up his curtains, he looked through them and looked into the room that was directly across, houses were built exactly the same in the suburbs; they all looked exactly the same, built just the identical. The room was a mirror image of Mello's room, bed pushed up against the wall, large wardrobes embellishing the right wall and a disgusting yellowy-brown carpet on the floor.

"Besides there is nothing more than horny perverts love then a hot young teenager regardless of sex" Mello said to himself

Mello was beckoned to go down into the dining room and sit down to eat his mother's famous I-bought-food-from-a-fast-food-chain-and-trying-to -pass-it-off-as-my-own meal. Mello shifted the day old salad around with his fork just staring. His thoughts filled with Matt again and truthfully those thoughts turned to day dream and he watched himself run his fingers through the vermillion strands while he was getting a blowjob from him. A smiled came over his face

"Mihael?" His mother called out snapping him out of his day dream

"What?!" Mello barked

"Not what, pardon" She commented

"Pardon" Mello said sarcastically

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked him

He looked down at his plate and realized he hadn't touched a single thing. He stood up and took the plate to the fridge and placed it inside and grabbed a chocolate bar out, slipping it into the pocket of his black pants.

"I'll eat later" Mello remarked and walked back upstairs to his bedroom. He walked in without turning on the light and flopped down on the bed, he unwrapped the bar and took a large chunk out of the corner.

He could hear some clutter coming from next door. He cocked his eyebrow as he could hear someone singing "I'm all alone, there's no one hear beside me", the voice was actually quite good. He continued to listen as someone entered the room that was in line with his and they picked up the handset for a telephone and put it on speaker and dialed a number.

"Yeah what is it?" A feminine voice came over the speaker phone

"Hello darling sister how is life" The man in the room replied

Mello furrowed his brows, he had heard that voice from somewhere, but where? He couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, how is life in hell?" The woman replied

Mello continued to listen to the conversation trying to place the voice.

"Oh exactly as you would suspect it, the 'rents are out so I thought who better to rant and rave to then my darling sister who loves me"

"How was school?" She asked

"Matt?" Mello whispered to himself, he shook his head of course he was going to say that the redhead was the only damn thing he could think about since he saw the fresh meat.

"Oh you know same old, same group of pathetic children, same boring classes same dumbass teachers although I was treated to something different today"

"And what was that, you got a blow job in the library?" She asked with laughter in her voice

"If only, no so I go to this class that's run by this woman who looks like she is about a hundred years old, you know the fucking grim reaper or something so she introduces me to the class and as I am walking up the steps my eye catches the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, gave me an instant hard-on which is why I spent the entire time with my legs spread and resting into my desk"

"Oh my God, that is Matt" Mello whispered to himself

He pulled himself up off the bed and slowly looked up and out the window. There he was the redhead he had been fantasying about sitting on his bed with his back to the window, smoking a cigarette talking to his sister on the phone. Mello continued to watch and listen. He could feel himself becoming jealous; he couldn't believe that Matt was already perving on some chick that he probably hardly knew. Mello frowned and flopped back on to his bed, he knew Matt was straight but did the redhead really have to point it out?

"So more details come on, I wanna know about the beautiful creature" the sister said

"I'm getting there hang on, so I have this fucking throbbing stiff one during the whole class, so I wait 'til everyone leaves and I have calmed down and I turn my fucking head and that beautiful creature is still fucking sitting there" Matt said excitedly

Mello frowned again, but they were the last two in the class. Mello dropped his mouth open and his eyes widened, he couldn't quite believe it, he was the beautiful creature that Matt was bragging about? Mello could feel his cheeks flush pink, there was no way he was going to let Matt know that he was listening and Mello smiled, he was going to have so much fun with this, he was going to make sure Matt stay completely addicted to him.

"Shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, the most sweetest and gorgeous blue eyes, I'm guessing about five foot six maybe seven and that ass OH MY FUCKING GOD! That fucking ass. Oh you should have seen him, remember that guy I got the hummer from in camp a couple of years ago, you know that kid ah..Jack something" Matt said

"Oh yeah Jack Larringtine, cutest boy at the camp, all the girls were jealous of you" His sister said

"Yeah that guy, this blonde TWENTY..TIMES..FUCKING…HOTTER" Matt half yelled

Mello could feel himself silently laughing and blushing even more

"So what's his name and are you going to ask him out?" She asked him

"Mello and no I am not going to ask him out, I tried talking to him but I don't think he was too interested in even socializing with me, I said that I wanted to try and familiarize myself with someone who I might have something in common with or some shit like that but it was no good he said he doubted he was someone I could relate too and went on to say he doesn't play nicely with other people. But the weird thing is he pushed me away but yet I still wanted to follow him, I am a fucking clichéd woman! He treats me like shit so what happens I sit there thinking about him and whack one out with his face in my mind and now I can't get him out of my fucking head and besides what the fuck would I say to him Hi Mello I'm a cock smoker I was wondering if I could suck your cock and then maybe kidnap you, tie you to a chair and force you to be my boyfriend and allow me to get well acquainted with that sexy ass of yours?" Matt asked

Mello had to place his hands over his mouth to try and stop the laughter from spilling out. Matt was defiantly a character.

"Did you say Mello? As in Marshmellow?" She asked

Mello shook his head

"Yeah as in Marshmellow, bet he tastes as fucking nice as one too anyway as I was saying besides a good looking dude like that, he has to be straight. There is no way he is gay, no fucking way what would be the odd's" Matt said

"Hey I'm not straight" Mello blurted out loudly and then covered his mouth again

"Can you hold on a sec?" Matt asked

Mello cringed he was busted for sure, his plan would be completely ruined all because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"What is it?" His sister called out

"Nothing, I thought I heard something but anyway what was I saying?" Matt asked

"Something about forceful containment of a Marshmellow and thinking he is straight?" She asked

"Oh yeah, well I mean he is quite the pretty guy, he is, and when I saw him dressed in all black that first thing I thought was of him dressed in leather and that's how the whole erection thing started but I think it's just going to be another case of locking him in the spank bank and forgetting we ever spoke, he has no interest in talking to me, I even got out of my comfort zone and got the guts to start a conversation with him, I've never even done that before. Well jokes on me ha ha ha well done Matt, you're a fucking idiot" Matt said almost sadly

Mello pulled his hands away from his mouth, he felt guilty for the way he treated Matt. He had no idea that Matt had a hard time even saying hi to him. He was going to have to make sure the he would make amends especially since he now knew that Matt was into him and was gay and even mentioned that he had already jerked off thinking about him dressed in leather. Mello was going to have some fun, he was going to give Matt a private presentation to the Mello show of course after he made up for being such an asshole.

"Well I guess I should go, I need a shower and another wank, got school in the morning, take care big sister" Matt said

"You too, bye"

Mello listened to phone being hung up and he smiled, yes he was going to have such fun with the redhead, he was going to make him thank the lucky stars that they were neighbors.

Mello woke up early as usual, he pulled the curtain shut as the sun streamed in and pulled himself out of bed. He untangled the I-pod that was caught up in his hair. He got up and quickly dressed, once again in all black, he wrapped his black wrist cuffs around his wrists, pulled on a long Rosary necklace that he belonged to his grandmother, tied his hair back into a pony tail and started his walk to school. He purposely left a little late then usual so that when he walked into the class Matt would already be there.

He arrived ten minutes late and walked into the classroom, he handed the old dragon lady a note that he had forged saying he had a dentist appointment and he made his way up to his chair and the moment Matt looked up he locked eyes on Mello, he gave the redhead a quick smiled and sat down. Mello watched as Matt inconspicuously tried to take another look at him, he knew he was looking fucking hot and he knew that Matt thought so too. The lesson had finally ended and as the room piled out even the teacher Matt and Mello were left sitting there slowly placing their books into their bags Mello got up and walked over to Matt and sat on his desk

"Hey, I was thinking about what you said yesterday about finding someone to relate to and I think you and I have more in common than I realized. Do you want to come have lunch with me? by lunch I mean sitting on the steps and laugh at the idiots participating in sports, you see people trip over, get hit in the head. It's about as entertaining as this school gets" Mello said

Matt looked up and smiled at Mello

"What happened to the whole I don't play nice with other people?" The redhead asked

"I've decided that you and I just might get along quite well, I'm willing to play nicely with you" Mello said making sure he kept Matt's gaze

The redhead sat back and laughed

"You're a real tease you know that, It's no wonder why the girls like you so much" Matt replied

"Are you going to sit here all day or you coming..with..me?" Mello said still teasing the redhead

If only Matt knew what Mello had in store for him, he was going to consider himself to be the luckiest man on the planet once the blonde was finished his fun. If Matt wanted Mello has a boyfriend Mello was going to make sure that Matt knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

They walked close by each other and made their way towards the oval where they could see in plain view the football tryouts.

"So where are you from?' Mello asked Matt as they sat down

Matt reached in and pulled out a cigarette from the packet in the font pocket of his jeans and lit it up. He gestured it to Mello and he shook his head

"England originally I was there until I was five, which is the reason for my lack of accent and my father moved us to Canada we were there until two months ago" Matt replied

The two teenagers sat and talked for a while, the discussed their family lives and stopped every so often to watch someone trip over or suffer an injury and ended up laughing. They spoke about their likes and dislikes and even after the bell had rung for them to go back to class they were still sitting and talking to each other.

"This is probably going to sound really fucked up but I think you are the first friend I have ever actually had" Mello said to the redhead who he been in awe over

Matt looked to Mello and smiled. He had never wanted something so badly in his full seventeen years of life. Mello was more than just the scary tough guy, he had layers and there was not a single thing that Matt hated about the blonde, he was, in his eyes perfect.

"Yeah, you're the first friend I have ever had too" Matt replied

Mello smiled and gently nudged him

"So how long have you known that you were gay?" Mello suddenly asked

Matt hadn't mentioned anything about it so he the redhead was a little shocked to hear the question, he was almost frozen unsure of what to say.

"It's alright you don't have to worry I'm not going to beat you up or tell anyone, that would be hypocritical of me to do something like that" Mello said reassuring the teenager that he was sure he was in love with

"No way, you're a fag too?" Matt asked with a smile on his face

"Don't sound so fucking surprised, I didn't dress like this for the girls. I did it to get your attention" Mello replied

"Well you did a fucking good job because you are gorgeous" Matt said

Mello slightly blushed, he had been referred to as hot and sexy times many times in the past but he had never been called beautiful or gorgeous and Matt had labeled him as both. Mello looked down at Matt, happy that phase one of his plan worked, he let know Matt that he too was gay and he was interested, they established a friendship and he knew more about him and what he knew he liked. The school bell rang loudly to notify the students it was the end of school. Mello stood up and held his hand out to Matt and pulled him up off the steel stairs. Their eyes connected and Mello pressed his lips to Matt's cheek giving him a slow and soft kiss

"I have to head home" Mello said as he pulled away

"Can I walk you?' Matt asked

Mello smiled and shook his head

"No I'm alright, I have to stop by my mother's flower shop on the way home anyway. But, don't forget about me over the weekend" Mello said

"Trust me not even Amnesia could make me forget about you" Matt replied

Mello smiled and started to walk away from the redhead. Mello couldn't stop grinning, he really did like Matt, he liked him a lot and there was nothing that was going to stop him from having the sweet and smart seventeen year old. Mello hadn't let him know that he only lived next door, he wanted to know what Matt was going to say to his sister tonight.

Mello had done what he said and stopped by his mother's flower shop, he knew she was going to be nosey and ask what he was doing there. He would wait until Saturday night before he executed phase two but it was going to defiantly blow Matt away.

"Hello mother" Mello said as he entered the shop and saw his mother at the counter making bouquets

"Mihael, pass me one of those Lilies over there" She asked pointing to the flowers in the bucket of water by the door

Mello pulled one of the white cone shaped flowers out of the bucket and handed it to his mother, she trimmed the steam and placed it in the middle of the bouquet and wrapped the bunch up in some pink tissue paper.

"You didn't get in trouble again did you?" she asked her son giving him that glare that all mothers gave their children that sort of resembled "if you did I'm going to go bat shit crazy"

"If I had gotten myself into trouble mother I would not be here I would be in lock up" Mello replied

It wouldn't have been the first time he ended up being in trouble with the law either.

"Then why are you here?" She asked

"No reason in particular I just needed to waste some time before going home"

"Well since you're here I may as well tell you tomorrow night we are going next door to have dinner with the new neighbors, they have a son the same age as you perhaps you could be nice for a moment and introduce yourself without causing a disturbance"

Mello smiled, although it put a chink in his original plan we would figure something else out, after all he was quite clever and he was always able to think quickly

"Yeah I suppose I could do so but I can't promise I won't cause a disturbance, excitement just follows me where ever I go, that can't be helped" Mello replied

He left the store and walked home hoping he had wasted enough time so that he wouldn't run into Matt.

The blonde laid on the bed eagerly awaiting for the car to leave the drive way next door, once Matt's parents had left he heard the red head run into his room, slam the door, pick up the phone and put it on loud speaker once again, the smell of cigarette smoke wafted into the air and Mello listened as Matt dialed the same number as he had the night before. He smiled widely and listened as the familiar female voice answered

"HE'S FUCKING GAY!" Matt barked as soon as he heard his sister's voice

"What? Matt what are you blabbering about?" She asked

"The beautiful creature I was telling you about last night, the blonde? He's fucking gay and not only that but he fucking likes me" Matt said quickly

"Whoa, old on a second and calm down and start from the beginning how did it go from him snobbing you off to him being gay and liking you?" His sister asked

"Alright so I get to class and he isn't there, I am slightly disappointed with cause you know I still wanted to perv anyway about ten minutes later or so he walks in and HOLY FUCKING SHIT you should have seen him, dressed in black, his hair pulled back this cross necklace thing, fucking black cuffs, instant boner" Matt said excitedly

Mello placed his hand over his mouth to try and stop the laughter from spilling out

"Anyway fast forward, class finishes and I'm sitting there packing my shit up and before I know he is sitting on my fucking desk and he is looking at me and I am trying not to fucking choke on my own saliva while I'm sitting there mentally drooling and he says he had been thinking about what I said and we might have more in common then he realized or something like that then he flirted with me and then we sat together during lunch and laughed at the sheep playing sports, we ended up talking even way past the bell went and he kissed my cheek and he left. I think I'm fucking in love, the dude's busting my balls and he doesn't even know it"

Matt said again quickly, so much so it was hard for Mello to keep up but he eventually got the jist of what was said

"So the point you're making is you two are friends now and he kissed you?" His sister asked

"FUCK YEAH THAT'S THE POINT, HE FUCKING KISSED ME, I almost came in my pants there and then, the thing is I have never even had a friend, well except you so I really have no idea what I am supposed to do should I just relax and hope that he kisses me again or should I make the first move?" Matt asked

Mello smiled at his innocence, neither of them had ever been with anyone before and Mello was just as nervous even though he didn't show it. Mello saw himself as strong and demanding he took what he wanted when he wanted it and how he wanted it, he didn't have time for excuses and no matter the cost he always got what he wanted and he wanted Matt so even if Matt was nervous and panicking about what next Mello was going to do what he always did and take charge. Matt didn't know it at that point but in less than twenty four hours he would not have to worry about feeling nervous again.

"I think you should hang up, calm down, sleep on it and then make up your own mind" his sister said laughing

"Yeah alright, talk to you tomorrow" Matt hung up

Mello smiled to himself, tomorrow evening was going to be worth the wait.

Mello left the house as the sun came up, if he was going to make an ever lasting impression on Matt he was going to need a few things. He had taken the keys for his father's motorbike from off the table, yelled out to his parents he was going out and was taking the bike and before they could argue he was gone. He had left as quickly as possible and even though it was a nuisance he took the bike to the other side of town he didn't want to risk running into Matt and what he was after, well you could only find in some of the sleaziest stores on the wrong side of the city.

Mello pulled up outside the Adults Only shop and because he could charm the pants off of anyone he wouldn't need the identification required to be able to browse the merchandise. He entered the store and began to walk around

"Can I help you honey?" A women asked him from the counter

"No, I know what I'm looking for" Mello replied and stopped in front of the apparel section. He smiled the moment he saw exactly what he wanted. Matt was not going to know what hit him. Mello could not wait to see the look on Matt's face when he found out the blonde had outsmarted him. '

Mello made his way to the counter, paid for what he had pulled off the racks and raced home as quickly as possible. Knowing his parents they would force him to wear some suit when having dinner with the new neighbors but Mello had no intention of dinner but he would oblige by wearing the suit after all it would be the perfect disguise.

Mello was able to waste most of the day thinking about Matt, the kiss he had given him despite it was only on the cheek and spending most of the time in the bathroom, the fact that Matt had no idea what was coming is what made Mello the most excited, he had no idea what was in store for him and in fact it was completely unpredictable and Mello loved it when he was able to take people by surprise, everyone always felt like they had him figured out then he would do something out of character that nobody would suspect, almost like a surprise attack. What he was planning on doing to and with Matt was defiantly going to call for some hardcore confessing on Sunday. The night slowly came around, Mello dressed in the suit his mother had picked out and demanded he put on and soon enough they were making their way next door, Mello couldn't contain his smile and when they were introduced and the Jeevas' parents had said that Matt was up in his room and that Mello should go introduce himself he couldn't have been happy. He paused in front of the door and gently knocked

"Yeah I know mother I will be down in a minute" Matt called out

Mello placed his hand on the handle and opened the door

"Knock knock neighbor" He said as he entered the room and closed the door

"Mello?" Matt said sitting up shocked at the sight of the teenager

"Oh did I forgot to tell you that I live next door?" Mello said innocently

"Yeah, you kind of forgot to mention that, oh shit…you live…next door" Matt stuttered finally realizing what that meant

Mello nodded and he pointed out Matt's window

"And that is my bedroom, so you like leather huh?" Mello replied

He undid the buttons on his black button up shirt and pulled it off his shoulders to reveal a leather zip up vest that was cut just above his hips then he slowly stripped away the dress trousers and revealed a pair of tight black leather pants that laced up at the front

"Holy fucking fuck" Matt said as his jaw dropped as he stared at the blonde dressed in leather and his hair down. He swallowed hard as Mello smiled

Matt got up off the bed and walked over to Mello and pushed him hard against the door. They stared into his each other's eyes. Mello placed his palm against the hard-on in Matt's jeans and gently squeezed and continued to rub the length through the material slowly so he wouldn't Matt, as the red head had put it "cum in his pants".

"You heard everything?" Matt asked trying to control himself

"I heard every last word and just so you know you don't have to be nervous and you don't have to kidnap me to force you to be your boyfriend. You treat me right and don't fuck me over and I promise you I will be the best damn boyfriend you will ever have" Mello replied

He pressed his lips to Matt's and as their tongues brushed against each other Matt reached for the zipper on Mello's vest and pulled in down in a hurry. Mello moaned into Matt's mouth as the red head gently brushed his fingers against the blonde's nipples and gently pinched them. Mello reach out for the zip and button on Matt's jeans and tugged at them until they became loose around the waist.

Matt rested into Mello's body and pulled his mouth away and placed it against his ear

"This may come as a shock to you but I've never actually had sex of any kind" Matt whispered nervously

Mello smiled and kissed Matt gently. Their kiss was deep and passionate, the kind in the romance movies. It was soft, warm, gentle and open mouthed so their tongues could massage each other. Matt unlaced the lacing of the tight black leather pants that Mello wore as they kissed slowly

"Neither have I but I think you and I have something so let's do something about it, no matter how awkward it is, things can only get better right?" Mello asked as he pulled away from Matt's sweet and soft lips

"I just don't want to disappoint you" Matt replied almost sheepishly and looked down to the floor

Mello placed his hand under Matt's chin and made him look up back into his eyes

"Don't be scared of me, just because I'm an asshole to everyone else doesn't mean I am going to be to you. I really like you Matt, I wanna be with you" Mello replied trying to calm the red heads nerves.

Matt was able to get the laces untied and he placed his hands on the waistband and tugged on the pants that stuck to Mello like glue, with some effort he was able to get them to come away. Matt reached behind Mello and locked the door, he smiled at the blonde as he reached out his hand and started to pump the blonde's hard and throbbing cock slowly. Mello gripped hard on Matt's shirt near the neck and panted lightly the more the redhead aroused him. Mello closed his eyes, swallowed hard and rested the back of his head against the door and as he closed his eyes and he was put into a trance like state of mind with Matt's impressive hand job skills he felt Matt pull his hand away and then a wet, warm sensation. Mello reached his hand out and felt the soft silky stands that connected with his palm and he smiled realizing that very pleasing sensation that was around his cock was no longer Matt's hand but his mouth and it was not only the most incredible sensation Mello had ever felt but compared to his first and only blow job in was heaven in a heated, wet cavernous depth. Mello moaned softly and he bit into his bottom lip firmly but without breaking the flesh. He could feel his cock tingling as he got closer to the point of orgasm

"Matt" he panted out loudly

"Matt" he tried again when he got no response

Mello gripped hold of Matt hair and pulled

"Ow!" Matt said as he pulled his mouth away from Mello's solid member with a smile on his face and gently rubbed his hair where Mello had pulled

"You should have answered me" Mello replied also smiling

"Well I was busy" Matt replied

"I'm going to end up cumming if you keep going" Mello said

Matt smiled sweetly and gently licked his bottom lip. He placed his hands on Mello's hips and gently grazed his palm over the bone

"Then cum" Matt said looking up to the blonde before taking the heavy and wide length into his mouth again to continue Mello's ride into utter ecstasy.

He closed his eyes again and resumed his head position against the door. He could feel his body tense and his heart pounded hard into his chest, he could feel Matt brush the skin on his hip, his hands so soft and warm and his mouth, so genius, the things he was doing with his tongue, the way he rolled the muscle over Mello's tip and somehow being able to co-ordinate a dance of sucking, licking and blowing

"Oh holy fuck Matt" Mello said

He took in a deep breath and held it as he felt himself release into Matt's mouth , the warm cloudy liquid trickled down Matt's throat and once he could feel Mello had finished cumming he licked the head once more and stood up with a smile on his handsome face

Mello placed his hands to Matt's cheeks and leaned in and kissed him sweetly

"Don't ever leave me" Mello said as he pulled away

"I wouldn't turn my back on you, I'm in love with you" Matt replied

"I know you are, I'm in love with you too" Mello said

Matt got down to his knees again and lifted up Mello left leg and pulled the pants and shoe away from him and then did the same to the right. He stood up and folded them up and placed them in his cupboard, Mello continued to watch Matt as he pulled out two pairs of sleeping pants. He walked back over to Mello, pulled the leather vest away from his body, placed it with the leather pants, got back to the floor and helped Mello into the pajama pants

"You go get into bed, I will sort out the 'rents, I want you to stay with me tonight" Matt said to Mello

Mello smiled at the redhead

"I am so glad no one else knows that you are a sweetheart otherwise there would be a pile of dead bodies 'cause I would kill to have and keep you as my own forever" the blonde replied

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's a kissed him lovingly. He ran his fingers through the blonde strands and Mello snaked his arms around the back of Matt's neck. They turned around so Mello was no longer pressed against the bedroom door. The blonde pulled away from Matt and made his way to the large king sized bed. Matt left the room and made his way downstairs. Mello smiled as he looked to his bedroom window, he knew how much he had meant to Matt because the red head had no idea that Mello was listening to everything that was said between him and his sister so he knew Matt was telling the truth when he said he was in love with Mello and the blonde already knew that he too was in love for the very first time, he wanted Matt and he got him. He had hoped that he wouldn't end up pushing him away or said or did cruel things to him. Mello had been so used to enemies and being an asshole to everyone but he didn't want to be like that towards Matt, he was in love with him and even if it took time Mello was going to learn how to love him properly, not bite his head off if he pissed him off, remembered to do nice things for him and he would have to remember that just saying he loved Matt was not always going to be good enough he wanted Matt to know that he wanted him as his one and only. He wanted to be his first and last.

Matt returned with a smile on his face and his hand behind his back

"Well that was easy, providing we go to mass tomorrow morning we can have a sleep over"

Mello smiled

"I think I can tolerate four hours of insane preaching if it means I can spend the night with you" Mello replied

Matt walked over to Mello and removed his hand from behind him and handed him a block of chocolate. Mello smiled widely and gently grasped the chocolate from Matt's hand

"You really paid attention when we talked didn't you?" Mello asked

"How could I not? Although sometimes it's hard to concentrate when I have the most beautiful creature in front of me" Matt replied with a smile

Matt pulled at the black and white striped shirt and Mello watched intently as the red head slowly pulled the shirt away from his body. Mello looked at Matt's toned and slightly muscular chest

"Wow" Mello said as he kept his eyes on Matt at the same time as unwrapping the silver foil from around the chocolate bar

Matt blushed slightly

"You're not so bad yourself" He said as he undid his jeans and Mello eagerly waited to see what kind of surprise Matt had hidden in his pants.

Matt pulled his pants down and Mello gazed in completely wonderment, his eyes widened at the sight of Matt's semi erect cock. It was long, thick and what would have been the envy of most men

"Oh my God, I think we are going to end up needing an entire bottle of lube, I don't know how we are going to make that fit but I'm willing to give it a damn good go" Mello uttered as he took a chunk from the chocolate.

Matt grinned again and pulled on the pajama pants. He switched off the light and made his way to Mello, he turned on his I-pod and decreased the volume, he took the lighter from off his bedside cupboard, opened the draw and pulled out four candles that were set inside small glasses and he lit them. He opened up his packet of cigarettes and pulled one out before lighting in and climbing into the bed lying next to Mello.

"You really are quite the romantic aren't you?" Mello asked with a grin as he rested himself into Matt

"No one would ever know that except for you" the red head replied

Matt took a drag of the cancer stick and breathed in before exhaling and sending the smoke towards the roof. They laid in a comfortable silence as Mello finished off his chocolate and Matt finished his cigarette. The red head rolled onto his back and Mello draped his arm over Matt's chest and held onto him tightly. They stole each other's gazes and beamed at one another.

"I can't believe that you were so close, I feel like such a fool that I had spoken about you the way that I had, I'm sorry if I said anything to my sister that made you uncomfortable or upset you" Matt said to the blonde

"Don't apologize you made me smile and I quite like what you said about me, do you really think that I am gorgeous?" Mello asked

"Yes I do, I think you are incredibly beautiful, intelligent, funny, sexy, teasing and I think I could live quite happily knowing that you are mine" Matt replied without taking a second to think about his answer

Mello pressed his lips to Matt and shifted himself so that he was straddling Matt's hips. Matt rested his hands on the blonde's waist and as their kiss intensified Mello softly bucked his hips so that his ass was rubbing up against Matt's cock that instantly hardened in response to the friction.

"Ohh Mello, God baby you make me so fucking hard, even just by looking at you" Matt said as he pulled away from Mello's lips

"Will you make love to me?" Mello asked

Matt nodded, even though he was nervous he wanted Mello so desperately, he was hungry for the teenager that he was in love with. Mello slipped off of Matt and laid beside him again the red head removed both their pants and tossed them to the floor. He gently grasped Mello's thighs and pushed them up so his feet were flat on the mattress and he rested in between them. Both of them were trembling with nervousness and they were both slightly scared. Mello sat up and pressed his lips to Matt's trying to distract them both for what was close to happening. Matt reached over to the bedside cupboard again and retrieved a bottle of lubrication gel. Mello took it from Matt's grip and he opened the cap before squeezing some into Matt's rigid member, he jumped slightly

"Cold" He said

Mello smiled and began to stroke the length not only heating the gel up but making sure it was liberally covered. He then took Matt's hand and squeezed some of the gel onto his index and middle finger.

They both swallowed hard as Mello dropped the gel down onto the floor. The seventeen year olds looked at each other and Mello nodded his head to let his boyfriend know he was ready. Matt placed one of the lubed fingers against Mello's heat and slowly inserted it inside of him. Mello moaned in pleasure as Matt pulled and pushed the digit in and out of him gradually and gently, it had felt so different when had done it to himself. It had been quite a few weeks since he had gone to such extreme measured even using the vibrator he had bought himself after his first blowjob, he was tight and even though he experimented he knew that having Matt inside of him was going to be a whole new feeling all together, he anticipated pain but he knew it would eventually subside

Once Matt could feel that Mello was ready he inserted the second finger, Mello only slightly cringed as a small amount of pain set in as his body was slightly shocked to the stretching.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked concerned

"Yeah I'm ok I'm just getting used to it" Mello whispered

Matt continued to thrust his fingers inside of the tight heat, the more relaxed Mello became and once the pain had receded he encouraged Matt to go a little faster

"Ohh, oh my God Matt" Mello moaned

"You make me want to cum when you moan my name beautiful, it sounds so fucking good" Matt replied

"I'm ready Matt, I want you" Mello breathed out

Matt removed his fingers and grasped hold of Mello's hips and pulled him in closer. Mello sat up again and grasped hold of Matt's tumescent sleek cock and guided it towards the entrance. He wrapped his legs around Matt's and slowly eased the head inside of him

"Ahh!" Mello quietly yelled out.

Matt tried to pull away but Mello pushed more inside of him. There was slight pain that shot through him, Matt had done such a good job preparing him that it hadn't hurt as much as Mello thought it would

"Fuck, that feels like magic" Matt panted and in one swift move he had pushed the entire length inside of his boyfriend

Mello gripped hold of Matt tightly, he wrapped one arm around his shoulder and back and the other one gripped onto Matt's thigh. The red head quickly wrapped his arm around Mello's back and lifted him slightly so that he could wrap his legs around Matt's waist and back and he slowly thrusted inside of the heat

"Oh Matt, oh fuck that feel so fucking good" Mello growled gripping hold of the seventeen year old

"Ahh, baby you have to stop moaning my name like that, you're going to make me cum, it's already hard to control myself when you're so tight" Matt panted into Mello's ear

"You make me want to cum too, you feel so good inside of me Matt" Mello replied

Matt continued to thrust into the blonde, his muscles tightening around his wet cock, the more he thrusted the harder it became to keep control, Mello had swallowed him entirely and the hold he had was so firm and tight. Matt wanted to hold out for as long as possible but it was extremely difficult

"I'm sorry if I don't last very long beautiful, I just can't keep control" Matt breathed heavily

"It's alright sweetheart just keep going, I don't care if it's quick. I love you" Mello replied

Matt pulled Mello away slightly from his body and looked into the blondes light blue eyes

"You love me?" Matt asked with shock and excitement in his eyes and voice

Mello smiled and nodded his head

"I do love you" He repeated his words

"I love you too" Matt said

As their lips locked, Mello wailed into Matt's mouth as he thrusted into him with force and Matt could feel Mello's sticky, wet, white heat shoot onto his stomach and his own, the liquid rubbing against them as Matt picked up the pace

"Ahhh oh fuck, Matt cum in me" Mello groaned against Matt's lips

"NNGH, AHH FUCK!" Matt softly yelled as he felt his cock explode with joy inside Mello

Matt rode out his orgasm and they were both left panting heavily and loudly. Matt kissed his lover again and then pulled away to clean up the mess they had made together. Once everything was cleaned up they collapsed into the bed side by side, Matt spooned Mello from behind and Mello gripped hold of Matt's hand that was draped over his hip, they had finally caught their breaths back.

Matt rested his lips to Mello's ear

"I'm never letting you go" Matt whispered

"I don't want you to ever let me go" Mello replied

They shared one last kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They could hear the names being called out to get ready for Church they both groaned and rolled their eyes and proceeded to get up out of bed, they had a quick shower together, which had somehow went unnoticed by Matt's parents and they got dressed. Matt rested his palm against Mello's left ass cheek

"How is that sexy ass this morning, you're not in any pain are you?" Matt asked as he placed a kiss into Mello's hair

"I am fine and so is my ass, however, I am still so very horny" Mello replied

He turned around and snaked his arms around Matt's neck and pressed his lips to his.

"Mmm well I will have to see what I can do about that for you then wont I" Matt replied

"Have I told you this morning that I love you?" Mello asked

"Nope" Matt said with a smile on his face

"I love you" Mello replied

Matt kissed Mello again lightly before pulling away

"I love you too beautiful" He responded

Their kissing was interrupted by their parents bellowing out to them to get in the car, they left the confines of the room and went down stairs and out the door. They were forced to ride separately with their parents so they could get the "behave lecture" went something like

"No talking, no swearing, no wandering off, don't be rude, don't make a scene, don't insult anyone, don't deface the churches property, no yelling, no inappropriate hand gestures, sit still and don't embarrass us"

It was the same for them both every week. Mello could not wipe the smile off of his face and neither could Matt. Mello entered the church and saw Matt sitting in the back row by himself so he walked over and joined him

"Now I have a reason to want to come here" Mello said to the redhead as they sat side by side

"I had a thought, one that will probably get us into to trouble" Matt replied softly

"I'm not a stranger to trouble" Mello said quietly

"Since we were such sinners last night, not only commencing a same sex relationship but having sex out of wedlock I think we should go and confess out sins after all this nonsense is over"

Mello looked into Matt's green eyes and smiled

"You know what I think should since we were ah…so bad last night" Mello said

He reached over to Matt's lap and began to stroke him through his nicely ironed trousers

Matt groaned quietly trying not to draw attention to themselves. Mello removed his hand and smiled at himself, he was going to have a little fun with the red head to make him want him all that more desperately. He rested his lips to Matt's ear

"I keep thinking about last night Matt and it makes me so fucking hard thinking about you being inside of me, thrusting deep into me, your huge hard cock pressing against the sweet spot inside of me" Mello whispered

He heard Matt growl quietly listening to his words

"Your hands and mouth all over me, touching me, kissing me making me moan in pleasure. I want to suck your thick cock Matt, I want make you so hard and wet so you can slip it inside of me while you jerk me off and make me cum into your hand" He continued

"Oh god Mello" Matt whispered

Mello grasped Matt's hand and placed it against his stiff crotch

"Feel how hard I am for you sweetheart, feel how badly I want you to make me cum" Mello whispered again

He pulled his mouth away from Matt's ear and rested into the seat and turned his head and smiled at the redhead whose emerald eyes burned with liquid desire. Mello kept looking into them and bit into his bottom lip. In the midst of trying to torture Matt he had accidently turned himself on too. The second mass was over they had gone into the confession booth. Matt pushed Mello up against the wall and hurried to undo his pants and Mello did the same for Matt, once they were both stripped of the confines of their trousers Mello leaned over and rested his arm on the wall and his head onto his arm. Matt grasped hold of his cock and without wasting any more time he thrusted it deep and hard into Mello who bit his lips to contain his moan. Matt wrapped his hand around Mello's cock and started to pump

"Do you have a confession?" A voice came from beside them through the wall

"Oh god yes" Mello moaned

"Go on" the voice said beside them

"It all started four days ago I met this hot blonde at school" Matt said continuing for Mello

"We had this instant connection" Mello moaned again

"We flirted for a while and then last night we slept together" Matt replied

"And we are in love"

They both felt their bodies tighten and Mello closed his eyes and squeezed his lips shut as he felt himself explode into Matt's hand at the same time as Matt had released inside of the blonde he rode out the explosive and quick orgasm.

"Well you know that intercourse before marriage is a sin" the voice said

Matt licked the love that Mello had cum into his hand as the blonde pulled his trousers up and then Matt's straight after, they were both breathing heavy

"Yeah well so is being gay and having sex in a confession booth but we did it anyway" Mello replied

Matt cracked up laughing, Mello turned around and placed his lips to Matt's and they shared another kiss and continued to laugh.

Matt and Mello had found yet another way to get in trouble….together


	4. D is for Darkness

**D IS FOR DARKNESS**

Mello took a deep breath and put on the most innocent smile he could conjure up. Holding the bouquet in his left hand he knocked on the door and then quickly slipped his right hand into the inside of his leather jacket. He waited patiently

"Who is it?" A deep masculine voice bellowed from the other side of the door

"I have a delivery here for a Mr. Jackson" Mello called out

"I didn't order anything" the man called out

Mello rolled his eyes and breathed out quickly

"It's from a female guest sir she asked that it be sent up to you" Mello replied keeping himself calm

He wanted to rip the fucking door off the hinges and just do what he had to do but he had learnt over the years that sometimes the best way to get desired results was to pause and think of the easiest possible plan and go with it and then if it didn't work out he would do whatever the fuck he felt like doing. The door suddenly opened and the man looked at the blonde and down at the bouquet of flowers. Mello smiled, dropped the flowers aimed the 9mm adorned with a silencer and ensued to shoot six rounds into the man and watched as he instantly fell to the carpet, decorating it with a large pool of crimson liquid. Mello leaned over and looked down at the now deceased Mr. Jackson. He smiled again at the mastery of his work and walked away, tucking the pistol back inside his jacket and walking out of the hotel. He lowered the aviator sunglasses that he had rested in his shoulder length hair back over his light blue eyes and proceeded to make his way to his BMW motorbike.

Mello had gone by the same motto for as long as he could remember

_If you want something done right, then do it yourself_

It was that motto that made him the man he was. He hadn't grown up like most kids did; he didn't have a "normal" family or a "normal" house. He was more or less a loner; however despite the lack of friends he was quite the social butterfly providing that he wasn't forced to have conversations with idiots who had the mental capacity of a wooden block. Mello didn't go to school or spend weekends at parties instead from the moment he turned fifteen he was introduced to the world of crime and for the past ten years that was where he stayed. To start with his father took him along to meetings and dealings with other organizations so he could grasp how work was done and how imperative it was to get things done in a certain time block. The more he learned the deeper he went into the darkness and even though at the time he wondered if would ever get back into the light he soon learnt there was no escape and it was better to deal with what had to be done instead of wasting time bitching and moaning.

When his father was killed when he was twenty he came into power and he had thought he would never be able to trust anyone as far as he could throw them the more he started doing what needed to be done alone which was why the organization his father had built from the ground up consisted of one man and one man alone at that was Mello, at least how that was for a short time after the death of his parents.

His job, for him was relatively easy. Foreign organizations would get in contact with him, they would tell him what they needed done, whether it was drug running or executions, and when they needed it done by, he did what he had to do therefor he alone had been one of the most powerful, richest and popular organization leaders. He had one slight problem, he didn't like being told what do and when to do it and ultimately he had a goal, take out every single leader of the organizations that he cleaned up after and becoming the top dog and Mr. Jackson was the first man on his hit list. But it wasn't just the leaders he was after, he had much bigger fish to fry as well, he wanted payback, he wanted the men responsible for his father and mother's death to pay for what they had done to his only family. However finding them and keeping tabs on the men responsible had not been easy for Mello, he was more or less useless with technology and what he really needed was a smart ass hacker who would be able to track down and locate the men, even though Mello had their names and faces burnt into his memory there was nothing more he could do but hope he heard somewhere along the line of their where abouts, he had so much to do and with so little time to do it in. That was when Mello's fate changed and he had come in contact with a man who was nothing short of a genius with technology. He heard about Matt from other leaders who had used him before, three months after he started killing people he contacted the redhead and what started out as an instant connection and a mutual respect turned into something more and Matt became the sole person Mello trusted, they were not only best friends and together romantically but as cheesy as it sounded they were each other's soul mates. They worked with each other with no quarrels, Matt did his part of the job and Mello did his, they complimented each other nicely both with an avid affection of revenge and becoming the most feared.

He rode his motorcycle back to the apartment he shared with Matt, despite having more money than knowing what to do with the safest place Mello had was the apartment in the middle of the city, no one knew where he was and no one was able to find him.

He had several houses, all of which had belonged to his father but that was his father's downfall and that is how he and his mother had ended up dead. Because of the money and power his father had bought things like lavish mansions and housing, easily recognizable to any enemy. They had only been living there for three days when they were suddenly attacked by an enemy organization, Mello had been ordered to get into the panic room that was built for safety measures and he had watched on the camera's as his parents were butchered. It was the thing that made Mello grow up and pretty damn fast even though he was already five years trained in the crime world and he had seen everything from watching traitors get raped and murdered to seeing people of high statuses being assassinated nothing had affected him more than watching his own family get killed and for the past five years he had been wanting that justice for them and no matter what had to be done Matt was right beside him.

He walked into the apartment and placed down his gun, sunglasses, keys, wallet and phone down onto the table and made his way into the kitchen where he had retrieved a bottle of whiskey and a block of chocolate. He pulled off his jacket, hung it on the back of the couch and fell into the cushions, he would worry about showering and sleeping later for now he just wanted to get plastered and enjoy the cocoa block that he held in his hand.

He looked down at the coffee table to a small silver frame that had housed the only picture of him and Matt that they had, it was a year or so old but the moment he saw the image of Matt with his arms wrapped around him and his tongue pressed to his cheek he smiled gently. He did miss Matt when he was away he had been gone a week and even though there had been phone calls and texts it wasn't the same for either of them.

The first night they had arranged to meet the moment they saw each other it was love at first sight. They sat and talked and they did for hours, Mello shared his stories about the most entertaining jobs he had done and Matt told the blonde about how many people he had fucked off. Neither of them had had a friend before and they had come to trust each other entirely. Matt stopped taking calls from other organizations to do their tracking and monitoring and he devoted himself entirely to Mello which he proved by taking his phone, the only way others could get in touch with him, and empting six bullets into it until it was nothing more than broken plastic and a shattered mother board. Matt was the first person that he felt he could have a decent conversation with, he felt like he could be himself with the red head they had already shared so much between them, even things neither of the had shared with another human being and it had felt like they had known each other for years, if not all their lives. They knew everything, there were no secrets and the truth was they both had felt like the needed each other because they were the only ones that understood one another.

For Mello, Matt would have done anything. After they had spent the night talking and it was time to say their goodbyes until the morning, Matt had taken Mello's hand and kissed it which made Mello blush.

"You know I'd like to invite you over but I'm afraid that you're so hot you'll melt my air conditioner and with summer coming up I need the fucking thing" Matt said

Mello bursted out laughing, he placed his hand over his mouth to calm himself and then dropped it

"That is the cheesiest and somehow fucking sweetest thing I have ever heard" Mello replied

Matt looked into the blondes eyes, even though Mello was one year older then Matt he felt like he was a fucking school boy with his first crush, and for both of them it was their first crush.

"Well then I suppose you could come home with me then I wouldn't want to destroy your appliances" Mello said looking at the red head

"Hold on I have one more" Matt said

"Alright Romeo let's hear it"

"When I first looked at you I realized something"

"And what exactly did you realize?" Mello replied with a smile

"You're the reason why men fall in love" Matt replied

Mello stopped smiling and he walked up to Matt, he placed his lips against Matt and that is where they shared their first kiss, out in front of the bar and for the next five years they stayed in love and even though they were both assholes to everyone else when they were together there was no sweeter and more loving couple despite the swearing and occasional death threats they did share there was nothing they wouldn't have done for each other.

Mello laid there thinking about the first day they met and he took a long swig of the Whiskey. He cringed as it burned his throat sliding down. He felt a few tears leak from his eyes. He had always been emotional and the thought of not having seen Matt for a week and not having felt him sexually harass him in his sleep, or molest him in the shower, the way he made love to him whenever he was horny even if he was busy and the fact that if Mello said anything even while Matt was playing games or tracking down people for the blonde he would stop what he was doing and paid attention to him. He was his everything to him and he really missed him. He took another sip from the bottle and wiped the tears away. He got up off the couch and placed the bottle down on the coffee table and grabbed his phone off of the table. He touched the screen and dialed in Matt's number, one of the only numbers that he had remembered. He placed his phone to his ear and made his way back to the couch, grabbed the bottle and laid back down

"Hello"

Mello heard the baritone voice come through he could tell by the tone of his voice that Matt was sleeping

"I didn't mean to wake you" Mello replied still fighting back the tears

"It's alright beautiful I told you that you could ring me at any time, are you alright?" Matt asked

"No, I'm fucking lying on the couch drinking straight Whiskey and eating chocolate and I looked down at that picture and remembered the first day we met and then I started fucking crying like a little bitch. I miss you" Mello said partly yelling and partly sobbing

"I miss you too, I promise I will be home soon. Do you want to hear some good news?" Matt asked

"That's a fucking dumb question, of course I do" Mello replied

"There have been some conversations between the men that were responsible for your parents deaths and some of the men that are associated with one of the organizations you have cleaned up after, they are meeting in the next few days, I have placed a tracker on their phones and hopefully within a couple of hours I would have been able to hack into their files and I should be able to send you the co-ordinates when they are coming through. I should be back by the time they get there so we will be able to get to them and take them out" Matt replied

"Oh thank fuck for that, I was starting to wonder if I would ever get my hands on them, but did you say that they have been associating with other organizations, ones I have worked for?" Mello asked

"Yeah, at first I thought that it was just coincidence but then I started going through emails and phone recordings and I noticed that they have been in contact for at least a year and a half or so. I don't know what they are up to yet, that's what I am trying to find out but until I do just be careful ok. I want to be able to come home and be with you not have to come home and identify your body in a morgue" Matt replied

Mello smiled

"Do you honestly think they would have any chance in taking me down, I could lose all my limbs and I still wouldn't give up. Call me if you get anything else ok?" Mello asked

"You got it baby, be careful ok and I'll be home soon. I love you" Matt said

"I love you too"

Mello hung up the phone and rested back into the couch. He smiled, tomorrow was a new day and he had to a couple of executions, he was proud of himself after the hotel execution, it was a rather ingenious plan and he had been considering what to do for the two had booked in for the next day. He pulled himself off of the couch and dragged himself to bed. He placed down the bottle of the bed side table, grabbed one of Matt's pillows and held onto it while he slipped under the comforter. He rested his head against the pillow and even managed to pull off a few vermillion red strands that Matt had shed and left on the case. Mello closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Matt and eventually fell asleep

Mello could feel the weight of his body as his feet pounded the pavement, he loved it when people tried to make a run for it but then again perhaps is he didn't dress in such a manner that made him look dangerous he wouldn't have to chase anyone, he was a sweet enough looking guy. Take away the black clothes and black leather jacket and add a pair of floral board shorts and a nice white tank top he would not have looked so scary, Mello laughed at the thought.

He continued to chase the guy that had stupidly run into an underground car park

"What a dumbass" Mello said as he panted heavily.

He paused before walking in. He needed a few moments to catch his breath so that his breathing wouldn't be so loud. Once he could feel himself relax he started to walk through the car park, silently stepping and lowering his heart rate to the point where it was just beating. He could hear the sound of heavy panting, he smiled. He never could quite understand why people didn't think before doing something, it was thoughtlessness that was going to get that guy killed. Mello silently walked towards the breathing, he smiled again when he could see the feet as the guy crouched behind a large Buick.

Mello raised his gun with the silencer attached and aimed under the car and to the man's feet. He closed his finger around the trigger and pulled and listened as they guy screamed loudly, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls. Mello walked around to the other side of the car and watched as the man huddle against the wall gripping hold of his foot

"Please no, you don't have to do this!" The man cried

Mello could see the genuine fear in the man's dark eyes. The blonde smiled and crouched down so that he was at eye level with the man

"Unfortunately for you I do" Mello replied

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, I'll pay you double please!" The man cried out

Mello stood up and placed his gun back into his jacket. He held out his hand for the man to take

"Come on" Mello said

The men hesitantly took Mello's hand and the blonde pulled him up

"Thank you, thank you so much"

Mello smiled and quickly drew back out his gun aimed it to the man's liver and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered up and onto the side of his face and his leather jacket. He looked down at the man he had just killed and for safe measure he put another bullet through his skull.

"The lesson for today..never trust a pretty smile" Mello said

He walked away and reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues and wiped down his face and jacket, ridding himself of the blood stains as best as he could. He sighed loudly as he exited the car park he lowered his glasses and made his way to his next appointment. As he walked back to his motorbike he felt his phone ring in his pocket he pulled it out and held it up to his ear.

"Mello"

"Babe you need to get over to Sapphire's, one of the men that were at your house they day your 'rents were knocked off is there" Matt said in a hurry

Mello could hear that the red head was running and because of his smoking addiction it sounding like he was going to end up having a heart attack.

"FUCK! I'm in the middle of a fucking job!" Mello barked

He wasn't pissed off at Matt but rather the timing, he had only a couple of hours to get his next job done but if he didn't make it over to Sapphire's restaurant he would miss the opportunity

"How long have you got to get it done?" Matt asked panting heavily

"A little over two hours and it's on the other fucking side of the city, FUCK!" Mello yelled again

"Go, go to the restaurant, I'll take care of the job, text me the details, I'll be at the station in five I will go there and get it done, trust me" Matt said

Mello looked at the phone and Matt had hung up he hesitated, he didn't want Matt to have to do it, he didn't want him to have to be the one with blood on his hands, if he got caught he would lose him forever. Mello bit into his bottom lip and texted Matt the details of the kill. He felt like shit for doing it but the job needed to be done and he needed to get over to the restaurant that was no more than a twenty minute ride from where he was. He had been craving for the day that he would start getting his revenge. He needed this he wanted this, it was his peace of mind and once one dropped he would take out the rest.

He straddled the bike and started it, and rode as quickly as possible over to the restaurant. He pulled off his helmet and placed it on the seat. He knew they wouldn't recognize him because they had not seen him on the day that they had killed his parents. He brushed out his hair so it didn't look like a tangled mess from pulling off his helmet. He pulled the sunglasses away from his blue eyes and held onto the while he removed his jacket. He hung the glasses around the neck of his long sleeved black shirt.

He walked in and looked at the few people there and then noticed the large table at the end of the room that had seven men sitting at it all in suits, Mello only recognized one. He smiled and sat down at the table that was in full view of the men. He watched the man he knew as Charlie Huffs , he recognized his face straight away. Mello would have never forgotten the faces of the men that destroyed his family and Charlie Huffs was going to be the first to suffer the wrath of a vengeful Mello.

A waitress approached Mello and asked for his order, he figured while he was there and he hadn't eaten anything but chocolate in quite a few days he may as well have lunch while he monitored the meeting, He ordered vegetable and pork stir fry and the waitress disappeared again. Mello watched and waited, he didn't have a plan at that moment, all he knew is once Charlie got up to use the rest room he would get up and follow him, whatever happened after that was anyone's guess.

An hour had passed and while Mello ate he watched, he couldn't hear anything of interest the men just discussed family and holidays they had taken, clearly they were there for a social meeting and not for business. Mello's phone vibrated in his pocket, he reached around the back of the chair and pulled it out from the front pocket of his jacket. He pressed the green button and held it up to his ear

"Yeah" He said quietly

"It's done, is everything alright?" Matt replied

"Yeah I am here I am watching the smug looking fuck enjoy his time with his friends, I don't know what exactly is going to happen Matt, if the worst comes to worst…"

"You'll be fine Mello, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it, I've got your back baby" Matt replied cutting Mello off

"Where are you?" Mello whispered

"At home, I had to get cleaned up since I had looked like I had got into a fight with a giant bottle of red food coloring"

Mello smiled

"Can you get down here?" Mello asked

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. Anything in particular you want me to do?" Matt asked

"When you get here just come in and sit down, we will wait until he gets up to use the bathroom, even though I am starting to think this guy has a bladder the size of body bag. When he goes in I'll follow him I will need you to cause a disturbance of some kind to distract his friends one long enough to give me time to get answers but no so dramatic that they call the cops" Mello said still speaking well below his normal calm voice so that no one could hear what he was saying

"You got it baby, I'll see you soon" Matt replied

Mello continued to wait another ten minutes after speaking to Matt, he was getting impatient even though they were pulling down beer after beer the guy didn't seem to make a move. He could feel strong hands on his shoulders and smiled, he recognized that grip from anywhere, he felt a kiss on top of his head and the red head sat down beside him. Mello diverted his attention from the men to his boyfriend and smiled sweetly at the man with the shocking red hair and bright green eyes.

"How you doing beautiful?" Matt asked

"Better now, He is the one closest to the bathrooms, dark curly hair" Mello replied

"Yeah I see him" Matt replied

Matt waved over the waitress

"Hi could you give those men over there another pitcher, just tell them that it's from Danny and tell them he says to enjoy themselves" Matt said to the waitress

She smiled a disappeared, Mello looked at Matt and slightly furrowed his brows

"Two months ago those men at that table got hired by a man named Danny Manilow, He asked them to do few drug runs between here and Canada, I did some research and found out that Charlie and Danny actually go back quite a few years and in fact I am more than confident that he was the one behind your families demise. When you get hold of Charlie ask bout Danny, to get inside his head bring up the death of his teenage son, he was murdered in the streets during a shootout two years ago and also the affair he has been having with the gentleman sitting next to him, his name is Larry. To get the information you need to get to Danny you're going to have to mentally rip Charlie apart" Matt said as quietly as possible

Mello looked at Matt and smiled

"Oh don't you worry Matty if I need to torture him to get answers, I will" Mello replied

They watched as the pitcher of beer was taken to men, they watched as the men smiled and they poured the beer into the glasses. Charlie stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, Mello waited a five seconds and followed.

He went into the bathroom and saw Charlie standing the urinal, Mello quietly moved to one of the cubicles and shut the door waiting for the man to finish urinating, once he heard the flow stop, he reemerged from the stall and placed the barrel of his against the back of Charlie's skull, the man tensed up.

"Place your hands above your head then walk to the last stall" Mello said quietly and calmly

He walked behind the man so that Charlie would not be able to see Mello's face. They walked into the large stall that was reserved for disabled patrons. Without turning his gaze Mello locked the door

"Are you carrying anything?" Mello asked

"No, nothing" Charlie replied calmly

"I am going to tell you this once; I am not someone that should be fucked with if you don't answer my question I will not hesitate to pull the trigger, you wouldn't want to be joining your son in hell now would you? But then I guess that having an affair with your friend Larry out there already guarantees you a front row seat. Five years ago you and your men raided the mansion of the Keehl family and you proceeded to execute the husband and wife that lived there, did Danny instruct you to go to that house?" Mello asked keeping his cool and not moving the gun even a millimeter

"Yes" The man simple answered

"Good, you pay attention. Where is Danny now?" Mello asked

"I'm not sure" Charlie said

Mello could see the sweat dripping down the man's neck.

"Is Danny's contact information in your phone?" Mello asked

Charlie nodded his head and swallowed hard

"Yes" He finally replied

Mello reached in to the man's pants and pulled out the phone

"What name is he under?" Mello asked

"D" the man replied

"Who are you?" Charlie continued

Mello smiled and unlocked the door he slowly stepped away from the frightened man in front of him.

"Turn around and you'll find out" Mello said

The man slowly turned and Mello pulled the trigger, firing a bullet right in between Charlie's eyes. The body dropped down to the floor and was instantly left lying in a pool of blood

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare" Mello said

He looked at the phone in his hand and proceeded to make is way out of the restaurant and back to Matt who was pretending to cry and had one of the other men at the table patting him on the back telling him it was going to be alright. Mello shook his head and walked back over to Matt. The blonde smiled at the man

"Thanks I'll take it from here, come on princess let's go" Mello first said to the man and then to Matt

The moment they were out of the restaurant, they rushed to get out of there

"I got his phone with Danny's contact information, I'll see you at home" Mello thrusted the phone into Matt's hands

Mello climbed onto his bike and started the engine and Matt raced to his car that was parked on the other side of the street and they both made their way back to the apartment, they would have been long gone before anyone had realized that Charlie was dead.

Mello pulled up and saw Matt's 69' Road Runner parked in the garage. He placed his bike next to it and closed the garage door, he made his way upstairs quickly as he could, unlocked the door and went inside. He turned his gaze to Matt who was sitting slouched forward on the couch with the phone he had given him plugged into the laptop. Mello walked over to Matt and instantly dropped down onto the couch and the moment Mello was beside him Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close to his body

"I missed you so much" Matt whispered into Mello's ear

Mello pulled away and looked into Matt's green eyes. Mello placed his hands against Matt's cheeks

"Don't ever leave me for that long ever again you bastard" Mello replied keeping the gaze between them

Matt lunged forward and connected his lips to Mello's and pushed him down onto the cushions. Mello moaned into Matt's mouth as he pushed his tongue up against the blonde's and they shared a deep and wet kiss. Mello reached out for the zip and button on the red heads jeans and quickly undid them, once they fell loose past his hips the red head pulled away from the kiss, grasped hold of Mello's shirt and pulled it up to his neck as he placed hurried and moist kisses upon Mello's honeyed smooth milky torso.

Mello moaned as Matt began to kiss further down before undoing the button on Mello's black jeans and tugging down on them without releasing the zip. Once Matt had full view of the stiff and thick cock that he had grown so fond of since they had slept together the first day they had met, he placed a kiss on the shaft and pulled away

"Hello old friend I have missed you" He said before kissing the hard-on again

Mello laughed and shook his head

"You act like it was the worst torture being without me or something" Mello said

Matt pulled his lips away from Mello's stiff and tumescent member. He looked down at the blonde and rested into him, making sure that his own cock pressed against Mello's heat. It had been a week since he was inside of his lover and they had both missed the feeling of being together in sexual embrace. Mello softly gasped at he felt Matt's cock press against his entrance.

"It was the worst torture, you have no idea how much I missed you and how many boxes of tissues I went through" Matt said

"You were crying?" Mello asked shocked, he had never known Matt to cry

"No wanking" Matt replied

Mello smiled and then reached up and slapped the red head across the arm.

"Fucking pervert" Mello said with a smile

"Well when you enter my mind and you're not beside me of course I'm going to jerk off. But um, just between you and me, I felt like I had my heart ripped out of my chest. I missed you baby, life sucks without you" Matt said

Mello rested up and connected his lips to Matt's again. The red head wrapped his arm around his blondes back and held him close to his body. As they kissed Mello had remembered the kill that Matt had done for him

"Matt, I'm sorry you were put in the position where you had to make the kill for me" Mello said pulling away

"It was nothing, you know that I'd do anything for you, besides the dude was like a hundred pounds overweight so he didn't exactly put up much of a struggle although next time you may want to warn me not to shoot at point blank straight on, it was kind of like that scene in Carrie with the pigs blood, except worse" Matt said

Mello smiled at the red head. He couldn't have been happier to have Matt home and he couldn't have been happier that he could trust him with his life. The red head was the most important thing to him, he made him realize that he wasn't just a cruel and heartless bastard that he had a heart and even if Matt was the only person he loved and cared about that was still one more then caring about nobody. For Matt, Mello would have died gladly.

"Matt?"

"Yes my blonde bombshell" Matt replied

"Don't shoot point blank head on, otherwise it will look like the pig blood scene from Carrie" Mello said

"Thank you for that information darling I will be sure not to forget it" Matt replied

"Bedroom?" Mello asked

"God yes"

Matt got up out of the couch and allowed his jeans to fall down to his ankles, he stepped out of them and leaned down and pulled Mello up and he removed his jeans too. Mello kissed Matt deeply and pulled him into their bedroom by his shirt. They stopped when Mello could feel his shins hit the bed base. He sat down and Matt bent down and removed Mello's shirt completely and while Matt indulged himself kneeling down onto the floor and kissing up the blondes legs, Mello pulled at Matt's black and white stripped one and pulled it up over his head. Both of them completely stripped of their clothing, Matt placed his lips back to Mello's legs and he pushed them up so that Mello's feet rested on the bed he kissed up eventually stopping at his crotch. He placed his tongue against the blonde's heated entrance. In one long, slow, wet lick the red head stroked from Mello's entrance, over his balls, up the hilt of his cock and gently started to suck on the shiny head that gleamed with pre-cum. Mello laced his fingers in with Matt's vermillion strands as he slightly arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Holy fuck Matty" Mello moaned loudly

The red head smiled with Mello's member in his mouth. He lowered his head and took more of the wide slab of meat into the warmth and continued to suck and lick. Mello smiled widely

"Hey Matt?" he called out

"mmm" Matt replied, his hum vibrating Mello's cock lightly

"Hey! Don't do that! Jesus Christ, do you want me to cum already?" Mello called out

Matt removed his lips from around the moist and hot member and climbed up onto the bed and rested himself in between Mello's thighs

"Yes Mello?" Matt said before reverting back to placing soft kisses onto Mello's chest

"Do you know what I realized when I first looked at you when you came into the restaurant?" Mello asked

"What's that?"

Matt replied with his lips still pressed against the milky flesh

"You're the reason why men fall in love" Mello replied mimicking what Matt had said to him on the first night they had met

Matt pulled away and looked up into the blondes blue eyes and smiled

"I can't believe you still remember that after all these years"

"As if I would ever forget, it was the first time anyone had ever said they loved me" Mello replied

Matt lifted his hand and stroked the blonde's cheek before shifting some of the yellow strands away from his attractive face.

"And I haven't stopped loving you since" Matt softly whispered

They leaned into each other and pursed their lips to one another's again. Each kiss was soft and delicate, Mello placed his hands against Matt's ribs and gently squeezed.

Neither of them had ever thought about being with a man before, it had never crossed their minds but once they had met that had thrown out was classed as "normal" and took the plunge into a homosexual relationship together. It was an easy thing for them both, although the first time they had sex was slightly awkward and embarrassing they had got over it and soon enough they had figured out to have incredible intercourse where neither of them was left without cumming.

The first time they had been together Matt had been resting his back against the headboard of the bed and Mello was sitting in between his legs. The red head was giving Mello the most seductive hand job and in the midst of the excitement Mello had begged Matt to make love to him and after a very quick preparation Matt he done as Mello requested but because they had both been much too excited they had both quickly achieved orgasm the moment the red head was inside the blonde. They had both laughed in hysterics which was bought on by Matt saying "oops". It was something neither of them had forgotten and every now and then one of them would make a joke about it.

Mello pulled away from the kiss and he looked into Matt's emerald orbs.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"After we have taken out those responsible for my parents death do you think I will be able to let this life go?" He asked

Mello wasn't sure where it had come from but he felt the need to ask his boyfriend about it. Matt removed himself from Mello's thighs and crawled over to the head board and rested his back into it

"Come here" He said holding out his hand to Mello

The blonde took it and Matt guided Mello to sit in between his open legs with his back to the redhead's chest and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and held him tightly. Matt rested his lips to Mello's ear

"You and I have been through a lot together to try and find the men responsible for your parent's deaths and there have been times where we thought we would never find them. But we have answers now and once we have got that justice that you crave whether you can let go of this life or not I will always be right here with you. I know your tired Mello, I know that for the last ten years you have been walking in the darkness and you have wanted to find a way out. I know that you have forced yourself to just deal with it instead of questioning if there was ever going to be an end to the bloodshed but you don't have to pretend anymore. Once Danny is dead and you want to let go and you feel like you are ready to let go we will disappear from this place. We will vanish as if we were never here but if you feel like that you are too far in deep and you cannot escape then I will still be with you, I won't ever leave you in the darkness alone"

Mello listened to Matt's words and he could feel the tears start to leak from his eyes. They were a mixture of happiness and sadness. Matt knew him better then he knew himself and everything Matt had said was true, Mello had been sucking it up and just doing what needed to be done but he was so desperate for the day that he could wake up and not have to worry about who he had to kill or where he needed to be and at what time. He wanted the people to pay for what they did to his mother and father and he wanted to be able to move on but despite the tough exterior and his strong heart and mind he was scared that it was too late, he was scared that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to turn away and what scared him the most was if he kept going he would end up losing Matt forever, the one person that he would simply die if he had to live the rest of his life without him. If Mello kept going after Danny was dead and if his allies had discovered it was Mello that murdered him then he was fearful that they would come after him and since Matt was the only thing that he had left to lose he knew they would kill him for payback and that was terrified him the most.

"Matt, I'm really scared. If I keep going then I'm going to end up losing you, if they find out that it was me that took Danny out they will come after me and they will kill you and I don't know what to do, I don't want the person who took away my family to get away with what he did but if I don't stop then they will take you away from me too. You are everything to me and I probably don't tell you this enough but I can't be without you" Mello sobbed loudly

His tears falling down his cheeks and dripping onto Matt's arm that he had tightened around his lover pressing their naked bodies closer together.

"Listen to me , you are my fucking heart, mind and soul. They can try their hardest to take my life but I promise you beautiful they will not succeed. I will be there with you until our dying day, I will always be here by your side and no matter what you chose I will fight alongside you and for you. If you want to walk away from this life then all you have to do is tell me that is what you want, I will make sure Danny ends up dead and I will take you away from this life. All you have to do is tell me what you want and I will do it, All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy and safe and if I can finally give you that then I would have achieved the greatest goal a man could ever had achieved, I will be giving the love of my life the freedom to not have to sleep with one eye open, the freedom to walk out that door without having to worry how many men you have to kill. I want to give you everything you have ever wanted, you name it, no matter what it takes, you will have it" Matt spoke softly

Mello turned his head and looked at Matt in the eyes. He could see that the redhead had too started to cry. As Mello watched the tears roll down Matt's face he knew what he had wanted. He wanted to be with Matt until they were old and grey, he wanted to have those fun times they had stopped having a long time ago where they would bake chocolate cake and because they were both so useless the kitchen would end up a mess and the cake wouldn't make it to the oven because they would have eaten all the batter before it even toughed the pan, he wanted them to be able to go on dates and sit down and have dinner together, he wanted them to be able to laugh and have a good time and every now and then go to the firing range and do target practice that didn't resort in bloodshed. They had been together for nearly five years and they had not been on a single date, he wanted a long and happy life with the man he loved more than anything or anyone he wanted to them to wind up becoming so old that Matt would have to consume a bottle of Viagra so he would get it up and he wanted them to find "their song" and travel around the world and more than anything Mello wanted to marry Matt and maybe one day if he could ever fathom it have a family with the man he loved.

"I don't want to do this anymore, I want to kill Danny and that's it, I want this to be over" Mello said still looking up into Matt's eyes

"Then it's done, I will be with you when you take him out and the moment he is dead we will be gone. I promise you baby you won't have to be scared and in the dark anymore"

Matt pressed his lips to Mello's forehead. He suddenly unwrapped his arms around from Mello's waist and he leaned over to his bedside cupboard

"I was going to give you this for our anniversary in a couple of weeks but I think you should have it now" Matt said.

He reached into the draw and pulled out a light blue gift bag and got back into position he wrapped his right hand around Mello's waist and pulled him in tightly again. He reached in the gift bad and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up and held the open box in front of Mello. The blonde looked down into the box and saw a white gold band that had white diamonds and black onyx all the way around, he smiled.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I was going to love you for the rest of my life. No matter what it was going to take, no matter how many times you yelled at me and no matter how many times you sexually harassed me while I slept. I knew that you were going to be mine forever, so Mihael Mello Keehl with you torment me for the rest of my life and marry me?" Matt asked

"Yes Matt, I will marry you" Mello replied

Matt smiled and kissed Mello's cheek soaking up some of the tears. Matt loosened his arm around Mello and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it other the blondes long and thin left ring finger and it had fitted perfectly, as he had known it would. Mello admired it and turned around and wrapped his arms around Matt and they held each other closely

"How long have you had that in there?" Mello asked

"I bought it the day after we met, there is actually a letter in there too that I had written after I had bought it" Matt replied

Mello pulled away from Matt

"You knew you wanted to marry me the day after we met?" Mello asked looking into Matt's eyes

Matt smiled and nodded his head. He reached in and he pulled out the letter that was in an envelope with Mello's name on the face of it. He handed it to the blonde and he opened it, unfolded the note to reveal some very beautiful elegant handwriting, Matt had never wrote anything down before, not once the whole time they were together that was why Mello was shocked to see how lovely the red heads writing was.

"Will you read it to me?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and took the paper from the blonde who rested himself into Matt's chest again

"Dearest Mello. So I just walked out of a jewelry store with an engagement ring, and even if I do say myself I did a pretty awesome job. When I first looked at you I felt time and my heart come to a stop and even though I had no idea that I would have the balls to tell you I was in love with you and I defiantly didn't expect you to love me back but as I looked into your eyes I knew one way or another I had to have you as my own so as I am writing this starring down at the engagement ring that I have bought for you I will make you a promise that on the night of our fifth anniversary I will give you this ring and ask you to marry me and with any luck you'll say yes Love always, Matt. P.S I have a hard-on just thinking about you" Matt read

He looked down at Mello who had fallen asleep. Matt smiled sweetly and placed the letter on the bedside cupboard. He slowly unwrapped his arms away from the blonde and shifted him so that he was lying on the mattress, he pulled the comforter up over his body and silently went towards the cupboard and pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants and pulled them on before leaving Mello to sleep and going back to work so he could find the information he needed for his fiancé so they could move on and start living their lives together.

Mello opened his eyes and looked beside him, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep and they didn't even get to have sex. He sat up and walked out into the lounge room where he had seen the lap top open and the phone still plugged into it. He could hear the shower running and smiled before opening the door

"Matty?" He called out

"Hey beautiful, I've got some good news I have the address of all Danny's houses" Matt called out

"That's great honey" Mello replied

He quickly opened the shower curtain and he stepped in he wasted no time and pressed his lips against Matt's and it was instantly deepened, Mello could feel Matt's thick manhood lightly rubbing against his thigh. Matt pressed Mello against the wall and placed his hand on Mello's cock and began to pump the member that was already taut and throbbing.

"Ahhh Oh Matt!" Mello called out loudly as Matt started to pump hard and fast.

"I'm fucking hard baby and I want you" Matt purred as he stared into Mello's eyes while the water rushed over them

"I want you too Matty" Mello replied panting as Matt continued to jerk him off

Matt let go of Mello's erection and turned around and grasped the bottle of conditioner. Mello snatched it out of Matt's hands and opened it, squeezing a heap onto his cock, Mello dropped the bottle and turned around rested his forehead against the shower

"No I want to see your face as I make you fucking cum" Matt said

He grabbed Mello by the wrist, turned him around, lifted him up and pushed his back to wall. Mello wrapped his legs around the red head waist and before the water could completely wash away the lubrication Matt grasped hold of his cock and pushed it inside of Mello's ass all the way up to the hilt. Mello yelled in absolute delight as Matt began to thrust hard and rapidly inside his tight entrance

"Oh fuck baby you're so tight, it feel so fucking good" Matt growled.

Mello loved it when Matt was in these moods, he wasted no time and he was fueled with adrenaline which was why it was so easy for him to lift the lightweight blonde up and hold him against the wall until Mello was securely wrapped around him and if there was nothing that Mello loved more it was when Matt talked dirty to him while they fucked. He loved both sides of Matt, the horny, hungry dirty Matt and the sweet, tender, loving Matt both were equally good and whether they were fucking or making love Mello enjoyed every single second

"Does it make you want to cum Matty? Do you want fucking blow inside of me?" Mello asked encouraging his fiancé to continue to talk dirty to him while he trusted fast and with force and deep into Mello's tight heat

"Fuck yeah it does baby, you always make me feel like cumming even when I only have my hand wrapped around that fucking huge yummy cock of yours and I'm jerking you off hard and fast and you moan my name. I don't even have to be inside of this sexy fucking tight ass of yours to make me wanna cum" Matt panted heavily.

"AHHH, OH FUCK MATTY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM IF YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Mello yelled loudly as he could feel his cock start to tingle

"I want you to cum on me Mello and I want you to make me cum inside of you beautiful" Matt begged

"I love you Matty, cum for me" Mello moaned in deep breaths

Mello let out a loud wail as he felt himself release onto Matt's chest and no more then three seconds later Matt let out a loud and deep moan as he could feel himself cum inside of his blonde. They panted loudly and heavily, both of them quivering. Matt gently helped Mello down from the wall and they wrapped each other up in their arms.

"That was incredible" Matt panted

"Matty, that was more than incredible that was fucking hot" Mello replied

Once they were cleaned off, dried and dressed Matt had taken Mello over to the computer and showed that using the number that was stored on the phone for Danny, Matt was able to track down all his addresses and once he had the addresses he was able to track the IPP addresses for the internet that was used in each of the house holds which gave him access to all files stored on the computers

"So it was defiantly him, he was the one that arranged to have my parents killed?" Mello asked Matt as he sat on the redheads lap looking at the screen

"It was defiantly him baby, and I know that he is going to be at his summer house. It's located in Miami but if we leave tonight we should get there tomorrow morning, he is only going to be there for the next three days according to his schedule so we don't have much time because he is heading Rome after Miami, I have already been in contact with the Airline we had a plane booked that leaves at eleven tonight, so in another five hours we should be in Miami by two am. I have booked us a hotel that is only five minutes away from his summer home, we can either stop for the night and go out in the morning or we can go straight there and do it while it still dark out. I made sure he was going to be alone, luckily there are no wife and kids involved so whatever you want to do baby we will do" Matt said

"I say we go straight there beat the shit out of him make him apologize and I will choke the life out of the bastard and then we can come back here, pack up our lives and fuck off" Mello replied

"You got it baby, let's start packing" Matt replied

Mello turned his head and smiled at his fiancé. He pressed his lips to Matt's and gave him a very loving and long kiss.

They made their way into their bedroom, Matt pulled out two large suitcases that were under the bed and Mello started to pull all the clothes out from the cupboard and began to placed them neatly inside one of the old suitcases. Matt went through their bed side drawers and found their passports and placed them inside the back pocket of his jeans. He made sure that the drawers were completely empty before placing them back inside the cupboards.

"Make sure you leave a jacket out beautiful it's going to be freezing there being the middle of the night and by the beach I don't want you catching a cold" Matt said as placed everything that was in the drawers into a folder and put it the other suitcase

Mello laughed

"Yes mother" He commented

Matt walked up to him and placed a kiss into Mello's hair

"I'm just looking out for you baby, that's all" He said as he left the room and started to collect anything of value from the sitting room and he kitchen.

Between them they were able to fit all their belongings into the two suitcases with some room left. Even though it wasn't a lot of things the apartment suddenly felt a little empty. When they had finished packing Matt carried the suitcases to the car, Mello had grabbed the lap top, their phones, wallets, guns, Matt's cigarettes and a couple of bars of chocolate from the fridge. He took one last look at the apartment and smiled before closing the door and meeting Matt in the garage he was already in the drivers seat waiting. Mello opened the passenger side door and sat in the seat. The couple looked each other

"Let's get out of here Matty" Mello said happily with a smile

They left Mello's motorbike and their old apartment behind and made their way to the airport. Even though it was going to cost a fortune they were going to leave the car with their belongings in it in the secure car park at the airport. They would travel to Miami with only their passports and money, kill Danny and then make their way back to Manhattan, collect the car and drive. Neither of them knew where too but they didn't care, once Danny was dead it was going to be the first day of a life out of the darkness and both of them couldn't be happier.

Matt drove the two hours to the airport, parked the car in the secure parking lot paid the two hundred dollar fee to leave it there in safety and the couple made their way to the terminal. Hand in hand they collected their tickets and raced to get to the gate when their flight was announced it was ready for boarding. They boarded the plane, in first class of course and waited for takeoff. They sat side by side and held onto each other's hands. Mello turned and looked at the man beside him, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have Matt. He really was willing to do anything for him, whatever Mello wanted Matt would do it without a second thought, no argument, no complaints if it was what would make Mello happy then he would do anything he asked of him.

"Thank you for always being there Matt" Mello said to the red head

"You don't need to thank me baby, choosing to stand beside you was not a hard decision to make. I love you" Matt replied

"I love you too" Mello said

Matt leaned over and kissed the blonde, even though they got odd looks from the other passengers

"And I love that we have unadulterated hot sex" Mello said loudly so that those that wear staring would turn red and cease the gawking

"I love that too baby, and I love making people feel awkward and embarrassed for staring at us because we are two guys who love each other" Matt replied just as loud

They looked at each other and laughed shaking their heads at the other passengers.

The flight was quick and the moment they landed they waited around for a cab to take them to the address Matt had copied down. Twenty minutes and sixty dollars later they had arrived at the beach house. Although neither of them had guns it didn't matter Mello had no trouble killing someone with one, the both reached into their jacket pockets and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves each and pulled them on. The stood at the door step and Mello knocked loudly. They waited and they heard a voice inside grumbling about being woken up at a stupid time. The door suddenly opened and a tall man with grey hair stood the door

"What?" He barked

"Are you Danny Manilow?" Mello asked

"Yeah, who wants to know?" He asked

Mello quickly raised his foot and connected it with Danny's groin which instantly made him fall to the floor. Matt and Mello entered the house and closed the door behind them.

"What the fuck!? Who are you!?" Danny heaved as he caressed his groin

Matt reached down and gripped hold of the mans hair and pulled him up off the ground. He grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back and with a fuck load of fury and anger Mello began to lay his fists into his face and chest until he was able to know the man unconscious. As Mello stood panting heavily and admired the bloodied and bruised face of the man that had killed his parents he smiled widely. Matt had found some rope and duct tape and the two of them lifted Danny into the chair, they tied him up and placed duct tape over his mouth. Once he was secure Matt proceeded to wake Danny up by splashing cold water onto his face as he came around he began to rock the chair trying to escape and was even stupid enough to try and scream even with the tape over his lips it made the couple shake their heads in wonderment.

"Shut the fuck up and calm down or I will just kill you now" Mello said to the man

He pulled out another chair and turned it around so he was sitting on it backwards

"Do you know who I am?" Mello asked

Danny shook his head.

"Five years ago you had hired a bunch of fuck heads to storm into my parents mansion and had them killed. At the time I had been in the panic room and I had seen the whole thing. Recently I had the pleasure of killing your buddy Charlie and he gave me the information I needed to find you so here we are. I want to know why you killed my parents" Mello said

Matt walked behind Danny and ripped the duct tape off from over his mouth. Danny spat on Mello's face which was instantly met with Matt lifting his foot and pounding it into Danny's groin. He yelled loudly at the pain that cause tears to roll down his face

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Matt yelled into the man's ear

"Your mother was a fucking whore and your father was nothing more than a low life bastard who ripped me off, they deserved to die"

Mello got up off the chair and walked over to Danny, he grabbed him around the throat with both his glove covered hands and squeezed tightly.

"You had no right to take them away from me, you had no fucking right!" Mello yelled as he watching Danny struggle to breath and his face had started to turn bright red

"You are nothing more than a pathetic, unintelligent fuck that deserves worse than death. I am going to kill you, you sick piece of shit so let the last words that you ever hear be this rot in hell motherfucker" Mello said loudly.

Matt came over to Mello, they could both see that Danny was already dead. He gently reached up and placed his hand on Mello's wrist and gently encouraged him to let go. Mello took his hands away from the dead man's throat and pushed himself into Matt's arms and broke down into tears. Matt cradled Mello tightly as the blonde's gripped hold of Matt as if his life depended on it.

"It's alright baby, it's alright. You don't have to live in darkness anymore" Matt whispered softly.

**Thankyou to CaNdYxxFrEaK for your ongoing support and reviews, much love. xx**


	5. E is for Erotic

**E IS FOR EROTIC**

Matt had been furious. Normally he and Mello would be getting along fine, they very rarely argued and when they did it soon calmed down. They had been best friends and team mates for twelve years and the whole time Matt had been suppressing his feelings for the blonde. Mello was everything to Matt, he was friend, teacher, brother, mentor and protector but more than anything Matt wanted the stubborn, reckless Mafia lord to just love him. Mello had never had anyone stay with him, he was hard to tolerate, had more emotions then a menstruating woman watching a sad movie, he was loud, boisterous, no one ever knew if he was going to completely lose the plot and commit mass murder or if he was going to sit in silence. But no matter how hard he was for everyone else to tolerate Matt knew how to handle him and it because he loved him unconditionally that he put up with mood swings and thirst for revenge.

Matt would have died for the blonde and even though they had been nothing more than best friends since they were fourteen Matt had always been madly in love so much so that even at twenty-six he had never even kissed anyone or even been on a date, for him, even if it was one sided he had already found his soul mate but things were getting too much for him. Matt was a sweet guy he had a big heart and even though he had been responsible for deaths while helping Mello and he had a particularly cruel side to him he was so in love with his best friend and never even hearing that Mello cared about him had been cutting him up, tearing him apart and he could feel the sweetness run bitter and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Matt?" Mello called out to the red head as he sat on the computer trying to track someone they had been after for the last few days

"Yeah?" Matt replied, he hadn't turned his gaze from the window because he didn't want the blonde to see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Mello asked

Matt could feel his entire body freeze up. Had he said something out loud that he was unaware of? He couldn't seem to remember. He swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his vermillion red hair and took another deep drag of his cigarette.

"What kind of question is that?" Matt asked trying not to sound shocked

He could feel the ice blue gaze on his back, the blonde was staring at him. He could always tell when Mello was staring at him, not that it happened often but after twelve years of friendship they knew each other like they back of their own hands and from Matt had started to realize even his deep love and admiration for Mello had obviously been apparent.

"Just answer the fucking question Matt. Are you in love with me?" Mello asked aggressively

Matt turned around, even more furious than he was before, he could feel the inside of his body heat up and his right hand clenched to a fist whilst he left held his cigarette. He looked at the beautiful blonde, even when Matt was mad, which was extremely rare he had always thought Mello was absolutely beautiful. He had gorgeous light blue eyes his gold blonde hair that he had been letting grow that was down to the middle of his back, the tall slender body that was still slightly muscular and even though the left side of his face and left shoulder was adorned with a large burn scar Mello was the epitome of perfection he was a God, no matter how angry Matt was with him he would always think of Mello in the same way.

"Does it really matter what my answer is? it isn't like either way you would really give a shit. I have been here for fucking twelve years, twelve years just waiting and hoping for you to see that no matter what you have been through, no matter what trouble you have gotten yourself into I have been right here beside you. I have always put you first, I have always taken care of you. I was the one who cleaned your wounds and made sure that you have always had everything you have needed and wanted. You don't care whether I love you or not I'm just another disposable person to you, one day I will end up dead and you wouldn't shed a single tear would you? You are standing behind walls and you won't let anyone through, I have to dig and claw just to get a simple answer from you. Love? What the fuck is that?" Matt replied

"You think because of who I am and what I have done that I am dead inside? You really are stupid" Mello replied

Matt couldn't take it anymore, enough was enough. He moved closer to the front door and turned around and looked at the man he loved so desperately. The man he devoted his life too, he didn't want to say goodbye but he had no choice, he was going to end up going insane and he didn't want to be a bitter heartless man like the one that sat looking at him.

"Yeah you know what, I am stupid, I am stupid for following your reckless ass around for over a decade, to ask if I love you that is possibly the most retarded thing I have ever heard you ask. Of course I fucking love you, has it not even occurred to you that for the last twelve years I haven't even been with any one? I have asked how high every time you have said jump and I can't do it anymore. I love you more than I could possibly explain but I'm sorry Mello, I can't continue living this way. I have ended up realizing that I had been in love with someone who really didn't give a shit about me"

Matt walked towards the door. As he reached his hand to the handle and began to pull it open it was slammed shut. He looked at the blondes hand on the door and then turned his green gaze to Mello's blue eyes.

"You think that I don't care about you? You think that I would be glad if you suddenly disappeared from my life? You selfish fucking prick. Doesn't it even strike you as peculiar that I have never once asked you to leave me alone or to fuck off even when I am angry? Or that for the past twelve years I haven't said a single nice thing to anyone or about anyone except for you? For fuck sakes for a smart guy you sure do miss a lot" Mello replied

Matt could tell by the look in the blondes eyes that he was beyond pissed off it was any wonder that he handed emptied the six bullets in the magazine of his 9mm into him that Matt knew he had lying next to the laptop.

"Why do you think I asked you if you loved me? It wasn't for curiosity and it wasn't to give you hell if you said yes. It was so I could have reassurance that I was not just imagining things and that the only person I hold in my heart wasn't just hanging around me for a thrill" Mello continued

Matt wasn't entirely sure what to say in response to Mello's forwardness. He could feel his cheeks slightly flush red and still didn't break Mello's stare which had suddenly become softer and kinder. Mello was never one to express his feeling and this was the first time Matt had even heard him say that he cared about him and the red head had hoped that this meant that he had finally broken through those walls the blonde kept up, after spending all day everyday with him, helping him to achieve his goal of becoming the most feared and most respected Mafia lord, making sure he always had chocolate, carried him to bed when he got completely shit-faced and made sure that he always had everything that he needed he was finally hearing what he actually meant to the blonde?

"What could I have possibly done for you not to know that the reason I have stayed is for no other then that I love you?" Matt asked

Mello smiled and took his hand off the door

"You know me better than anyone in fact you are the only one who knows me at all. I admit that I am most defiantly the hardest person to put up with and despite the fact that I am not exactly the friendly type you have always been with me and I have never understood why, I did once ask myself if it was possible that you were in love with me but somehow I had convinced myself that there was no conceivable way you could even love someone like me" Mello replied

Matt smiled. He stepped forward and lifted his hand to the blonde's cheek and gently brushed over the scar. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest and he could feel that Mello's cheeks were hot. Matt needed to hear it, he needed to hear what he meant to the man he had been devoted too for half of his life.

"How could I not when you're the only one I have ever wanted? You have been the sole capture of my heart Mello, I know you don't like expressing things and that's ok I can handle that I can handle never being touched by you or have you tell me what I mean to you, after all I have been doing it for twelve years. All I am asking if for you to tell me if what I feel is one sided and that is it I won't touch you or mention love again to you I just need to know for the sake of my sanity, do you feel anything at all for me?" Matt asked with desperation in his sweet and tender voice.

Mello stepped forward to Matt and looked up into his eyes. There was a look in them that Matt had not seen before, the blonde was so beautiful and Matt could feel the arousal spreading through him and heading straight for his groin.

"Why do you think I have remained single the entire time we have been together? Matt I was scared and I know that must shock you but I was scared you would turn me down. Once I felt like you would tell me to fuck off, and I wouldn't have blamed you if you had, I knew that if you rejected me then no one would ever want me. Matt what you feel for me, it isn't one sided and I don't want you not to touch me, I don't want you to keep what you feel for me inside anymore and because I don't want to either. Matty, I want you to be with me, not just as my best friend or my partner I want you to take me as your one and only, I want you to be my first and last" Mello said

Matt hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he gasped for air, he couldn't quite believe it, Mello really did love him. The blonde wasn't lying, he had been in love with the red head from the moment they met as teenagers at one of the parties that his parent's threw and invited every single person they knew, when they met it was an instant bond and from that night they were together all day every day and they were all each other needed. Because Mello was bought up to be as tough as nails and never say anything that made him seem weak he had cut off from sharing how he felt, although he was very emotional and even at nights when he could hear Matt humming as he slept on the couch Mello had cried himself almost every night to sleep, Matt had given everything to him, he risked his life to help him achieve his goals and more than anything Mello wanted the red head, he too had enough. He couldn't keep being strong anymore they had been together silently for twelve years, both completely in love and even though there was no verbal exchange there was never any questions that they were each other's soul mate, they were a match made in Heaven, or Hell, depending on who you asked. Mello needed Matt more than ever and the red head needed the blonde to say the three words he had dreamed of him saying every single night.

"Mello, baby I would have never said no to you. When have I ever said no to you?" Matt asked

He didn't give the blonde a chance to answer him Matt pushed himself forward and lovingly took Mello's lips with his own, Mello moaned loudly as Matt pushed his tongue through the soft pink pillows and brushed his warm and wet muscle against the blondes. Their tender kiss deepened and they explored the deep moist depths of one another's mouths. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him in close to his body, both of them completely hard and devouring each other. The pleasure of tangling in the deep passion of love took them both over steadily. Mello's grip tightened and Matt pressed his solid and thick cock into the blonde's body. Neither of them had been with anyone and it was their first kiss, it was filled with unbridled passion and liquid heat and before they could go any further Matt pulled away from the kiss and he picked up the smaller male and carried him towards the bedroom like a groom carried his new bride over the threshold.

They locked their gazes on one another during the whole time Matt carried Mello into the bedroom and laid him down gently onto the mattress. He laid on top of the blonde who snaked his arms around the back of Matt's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, both of them were painfully hard and the needed to be released from the confines of their jeans.

Mello broke the kiss and brushed his hand down Matt's cheek, is fingers moving from the side of the red head heated face and Mello brushed his thumb along Matt's bottom lip which was instantly met by the red head taking the blonde's thumb into his mouth and gently sucked on it which caused Mello to moan loudly and then gasp. He removed his thumb from Matt's lips and it had become drenched with his warm saliva.

"Please tell me what you feel Mello, please I need to know" Matt begged as he stared at the man beneath him

"I love you Matty, I always have loved you" Mello said as tears began to stream from his baby blue eyes

Matt smiled and wiped the tears from the blonde's eyes with his thumb

"I love you too baby" Matt replied

Mello sat up and connected his lips to Matt's once again making their kiss deep and unhurried filled with passion, love, joy and an overwhelming sense of hunger for one another. Even though it was going to be their first time neither of them were nervous, yet.

Matt pulled away from Mello's mouth and ran his fingers along the scarred cheek before reaching behind him and releasing his long golden hair from the bind of the hair tie. Matt tossed the band to the floor and proceeded to brush the long beautiful soft strands with his fingers

"You are so incredibly beautiful Mello" He whispered into the air as his fingers slipped through the cascade of yellow with ease

"But, my scars…" Mello said

Matt shook his head

"What scar? I don't see any scars baby, I see only you" Matt replied

Mello smiled and Matt's words. He looked deep into the emerald green pools that were staring at him.

"Matt?" Mello said softly, his word coming out so quietly and with love

"Yeah?"

"Will you make me cum?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and nodded his head gently. They slowly began to undress one another, both of them in complete awe of each other's bodies. They took the time to investigate and caress every bump, every curve. Mello laid back down and Matt shifted back so he could admire Mello's naked body beneath him, even the most skilled artist would not have been able to create something so perfect. The red head's gaze diverted to the thick and rigid nine inch cock that was lightly pulsating. He never thought he would even be so blessed to see Mello naked, he never thought he would have been so lucky to gaze in wonderment at the wide, long length and the testacies that hung low and completely hairless. He never knew that Mello kept his body hair free until he was looking down at him.

Matt placed his hand against Mello's soft and velvety milk thighs; he wrapped his arms underneath them and rested his palms on the blonde's knees. He held them up slightly so that his warm and untouched entrance was in his view. Holding Mello's legs pushed towards his chest, Matt lowered himself down and began to lovingly lick the heated entrance. He didn't Mello to be in any pain and with the lack of anything to help lubricate the tight hole Matt used his mouth to prepare the blonde. The moment Matt's tongue connected with the heat, Mello placed his hands in the thick red stands that Matt had been growing out for some time, the shoulder length strands looked like the most stunning fire and felt like lengths of silk. Mello moaned loudly as Matt slowly pushed his tongue inside the heated and snug entrance.

"Ahh oh Matty, that feels so good, your making me burn up" Mello panted heavily as he could feel the pre-cum leak from the head of his throbbing cock and slowly tickle down his rigid shaft.

Matt continued to thrust his wet tongue in and out slowly making sure that upon exit he flicked the tip of his tongue slightly. He pulled his mouth away from the heat and releasing Mello's legs he placed his index and middle finger into his mouth that was wet and hot from the saliva and the heat that had wrapped around his tongue from Mello's slightly stretched entrance. He sucked on his fingers making sure they were liberally covered before lowering himself back down and slowly pushed it middle finger inside of Mello.

Mello arched his back and moaned loudly. Matt could feel his own pre-cum leak just listening to the seductive noises that escaped Mello's soft pink lips. The redhead thrusted the single finger in and out slowly and he could feel Mello's body tremble it turned Matt on immensely knowing that he was giving the man he loved madly such pleasure and that he was the first and was going to be the last to do so. Mello's virgin entrance was becoming so accustomed to Matt's probing that he had decided to introduce his index finger, Mello instantly sucking the full length of the digit in. Matt gasped at the suction and the muscles tightening around his fingers

"Baby your turning me of like crazy right now, you're so tight and so warm" Matt moaned as he thrusted his fingers inside of his blonde

Mello gasped at Matt's words.

"Ahhh Matty, more, tell me what you want to do to me" Mello panted as he could feel his prostate fill with blood and Matt's fingers only lightly brushing it teasing him.

"I want to press my lips to yours and kiss you deeply. I want to rub my tongue against yours while I ran my hands along your thick, throbbing beautiful cock. I want to feel your heat tighten around the head of my cock that is so hungry for you and I want you to pull my entire length into your body so you can feel just how hard and hot you have made me by those seductive moans and pants that are escaping from you" Matt said slowly as he breathed heavy

Mello wailed in pleasure listening to the words of the man he loved so passionately.

"Matty you're going to make me cum" Mello cried out

Matt continued to stretch Mello with his right hand and lowered his mouth to Mello's cock and took the length in his mouth and began to suck the sweet pre-cum from the head and shaft.

"Ohh fuck! Oh Matty!"

Mello yelled and arched his back so that Matt's mouth took more of the meat in, so much so that he could feel the heated and throbbing head in his throat. He was surprised that it didn't make him gag inside he rolled his tongue up and around the entire length as his lips wrapped around the hilt.

"Oh God, I'm going to cum!' Mello moaned

The moment the words left the blonde's mouth Matt could feel the creamy cloudy salty-sweet liquid run down his throat, he drank every last drop before pulling away from Mello's cock that was still stiff. He gently and slowly removed his finger and rested in between the blondes thighs. Mello was panting deeply and heavily and his cheeks were flushed red.

"You still have a lot built up in you beautiful" Matt said as he looked down at Mello's cock that was not going down.

"I haven't cum in such a long time, it's no surprise" Mello panted trying to catch his breath back

"You haven't masturbated?" Matt asked curiously

Mello shook his head

"No, I thought it would only be torturing myself since all I would think about is you, an image or the sound of your voice was just not enough for me so I haven't jerked off in years. I decided if I didn't cum by your hands then I wouldn't cum at all" Mello replied

Matt smiled and he grasped Mello's hand and helped him to sit up. Matt wiped some of the sweat from off of Mello's brow with his hand and smiled at him

"Is there anything more you want me to do?" Matt asked him

Mello smiled and shook his head

"I want to make you feel the same way as what you made me feel, I want to make you cum Matt" Mello replied

Matt felt his heart skip a beat, Mello's words had excited him so much, he didn't care if he was going to be the uke or the seme, he really didn't care as long as he was with Mello that was all he cared about but he wanted to make love to Mello but he knew that regardless of who would make love to who first he would eventually get the greatest pleasure at some point of filling Mello up with his love.

"Come and have a bath with me Matt" Mello said as he climbed off the bed and took Matt's hand in his own

They walked to the bathroom together and as Matt had crouched down onto the floor and placed the plug into the bath and turned on the hot and cold taps, more so the hot so the room would fill with steam he felt Mello's lips against his neck and back and his arms wrap around his waist. Matt gasped and closed his eyes and he rested into Mello who was kneeling down behind him.

"I love you so much Matt, the greatest mistake I ever made was not telling you that sooner, if I hadn't been so stubborn we could have been doing this for the last twelve years, I am so sorry I let you down Matty" Mello said with his lips pressed to the untarnished back of the red head

Matt smiled and opened his eyes

"You didn't let me down, I will admit it was hell not being able to touch you and to stare at you from afar but I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't love you Mello, I know I was ready to walk out that door but I wouldn't have been able to stay away" Matt replied through soft moans in response to the loving kisses he was receiving from his best friend

Matt reached up and turned the taps off once the bath was filled enough. Mello pulled away from the red head and proceeded to climb in the bath and Matt soon followed resting in between the blonde's legs and pressing his back against the warm and slightly sweaty chest of Mello

The blonde instantly wrapped his legs around Matt's waist and held him close and he grabbed the large plastic cup that was resting on the ceramic, placed it against the water and allowed it to fill before slowly pouring it down Matt's shoulder length vermillion hair. Mello lovingly shifted the strands so that all of it became drenched.

"Do you remember the first night we met?" Mello asked the red head

Matt smiled again and nodded his head

"Your charming parents were throwing one of their lavish parties to show of how well liked and rich they were and they had invited my family. When we arrived I had spotted you sitting by yourself by the pool and decided to go and say hello since you were the only one there that was my age" Matt replied

"And I was already pretty tipsy too and I remember that when you came up to me you asked me if I was alright and I ended up throwing up in the pool and I said…"

"I'm alright now" they said in unison

"We ended up stealing drinks all night and by the time the party was over we had gone up to your room and we had fallen asleep on the bed. You ended up rolling over and spooning me, you were fucking rock hard and kept poking me in the back all night" Matt said

Mello laughed

"I was not, that was you. You were the one who groped me in my sleep I remember it distinctly cause I ended up waking up with a wet patch in my pants and it got stuck to what little pubic hair I had and it hurt like hell pulling my pants off that when I decided I would start shaving" Mell replied

Matt cocked an eyebrow and shifted his head and looked up at the blonde, Mello looked down at Matt and let out a soft chuckle

"What?" Mello asked still laughing

"You did molest me in my sleep, because you also talk in your sleep and you said flat out that I was making you horny" Matt replied

"I TALK IN MY SLEEP?" Mello asked loudly almost shocked

"Oh yeah baby you do talk in your sleep I have heard some very interesting things come out of your filthy mouth, why is it you think I stay awake most of the night? I end up being thoroughly entertained by what you say when you're out cold" Matt replied laughing

Mello felt his cheeks redden

"I don't say anything too scandalous do I?" He asked the man in between his thighs

Matt smiled widely and he turned himself around so that he was looking at the blonde face to face

"Oh Matt, you're so naughty please don't tease me, don't make me beg you" Matt said mimicking Mello's voice

"I'm going to hit you in a minute, you're just making that up so you can have a bigger ego then the one you already have" Mello replied

"Why would I need to lie about such a thing? I'm telling you Mel' you said it and that isn't the worst thing you have said either" Matt replied still smiling

Mello shook his head and covered his face with his palm. Matt leaned into him and lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face.

"And I have never been so flattered in my life" Matt replied

He pressed his lips to Mello's and took his mouth lovingly. He placed his hand against Mello's chest and slowly danced his fingers downwards until he cupped the blondes cock and balls in his hand and slowly began to rub

Mello let out a gasp as Matt gently caressed his lover, he could feel Mello's cock begin to grow again in the palm of his hand.

"I'm supposed to be making you feel good, it's my turn to make you cum" Mello said and pushed Matt away from him. Mello reached out and twisted Matt around and yanked him back towards him forcing his back against his chest.

Mello wrapped his legs tightly around Matt's hips so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Matt could feel Mello's cock pressing against his back as the blonde wrapped his palm around Matt's semi erect member and began to pump it slowly. Matt moaned as he melted into Mello's chest.

"Do you have any fantasies Matty?" Mello said pressing his mouth to Matt's ear

"Having you" Matt panted

Mello smiled and gently bit Matt's fleshy lobe of his ear and he continued with the unhurried yet firm strokes. Matt's cock instantly thickening and stiffening in the palm of Mello's hand

"I guess it is true what they say blonde's really do get to have more fun, I have to say Matty you're not exactly ungifted in the cock department" Mello whispered

Matt softly laughed

"I'm glad your impressed baby" He said

"There must be something besides me that has always turned you on something..erotic?" Mello half questioned

Matt moaned as Mello's pumps started to become faster and harder, the water splashing with every slide of his hand.

"There may be something" Matt replied trying to keep composed

"Tell me" Mello whispered

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have you on your hands and knees whilst I take you from behind and then just before you cum, take myself from out of your tight warmth, slide myself in between your silky smooth thighs and have you sit on my cock while I jerk you off, have you make me cum inside of you while you cum in my hand so I can lick it off afterwards" Matt said

"Holy fuck Matty, that's pretty fucking hot" Mello moaned

Matt could feel his body tense up as Mello started to jerk him off hard and fast, Matt arched his back slightly and gripped hold of Mello's thighs.

"Ahh oh fuck, you're going to make me cum baby" Matt cried loudly

"I wanna see you cum Matt, fucking cum for me" Mello growled deeply

Matt tightened his lips, his entire body stiffened and quivered at the sound of Mello's deep seductive purr and he opened his mouth again as he gasped loudly as he feet his cock explode sending the hot white liquid into Mello's hand. Mello gripped Matt's cock tightly until the red head finished. Matt panted heavily and he turned his gaze up to Mello and watched as the blonde licked the mess from his hand, their eyes remained locked onto each other's and Matt could feel his cock was not going down. As they gazed at one another whilst Mello licked his hand clean. Matt suddenly pulled himself off of the blonde stepped out of the bath and held his hand out. Mello took it and the red head helped him out, they quickly dried off but before they could leave the bathroom Matt grasped Mello by the waist and pulled him in close to his body. The red head grasped his own cock and lightly rubbed it in between Mello's firm ass cheeks.

"Get dressed we are going to go get some things" Mello said softly

Matt didn't argue as much as he wanted to make love to Mello right there and then he didn't want to hurt him and he knew what Mello had meant when he had said they were going to get some things he was happy to wait. Matt wanted to give Mello the greatest pleasure he could possibly have and he didn't want their first time to be remembered because it was painful.

Mello pulled up in front of the adult shop they both looked at the sign "Pinky's Pleasure Palace" and then at each other

"You ready to go shopping Matty?" Mello asked cheekily

"Fuck yeah I am" Matt replied

They both exited the car and Mello took Matt's hand and laced his fingers in with the red heads that entered the store, one which neither of them had even stepped foot in before and they both became somewhat surprised at the vast array of toys and other sex life enhances. Mello released his grip on Matt's hand and wandered off over a section that had many kinds of lubricants and other things that were rather mysterious looking. Matt walked over to Mello and stood beside him, he frowned when he looked down at a string of beads that were arranged in sizes that got bigger.

"This is going to sound really stupid but what the fuck are they supposed to do?" Matt asked the blonde

He cocked his eyebrow and looked at the red head

"Do I look like a dirty pervert that specializes in sex toys?" Mello asked him

"Yes" Matt replied

Mello frowned and proceeded to grab the string of beads and held onto them

"Maybe they are for hanging smartass boyfriends who piss their lovers off?" Mello said

"You wouldn't do that to me, you love me" Matt said smiling

"Yeah you're fucking lucky" Mello replied he placed the beads back down and picked up a bottle of chocolate scented lubricant

He opened the bottle and smelled and his was surprised to find out it did smell like chocolate.

"Hold out your finger" He said to Matt

Matt obeyed and held out his left index finger and Mello squeezed a small amount onto the digit, he closed the lid and looked at Matt

"Well, taste it" Mello said

"What!? I'm not your damn guinea pig, I'm not tasting it" Matt barked

"If you love me you will taste, I don't want it if it doesn't taste like it smells"

"Mel' why would it matter if it tastes like chocolate it's not like you're going to squeeze it on my cock and then give me a blow job" Matt remarked

"If it tastes like chocolate I will"

Matt didn't hesitate, he placed the gel in his mouth and cringe before making a face like he was going to throw up

"I'll take that as a no" Mello replied and laughed placing the lubricant back

After three hours of confusion, becoming turned on and a brief explanation of what the beads on the string were by the sales woman they had finally gone home, stripped down and they were on the bed once more.

They laid side by side under the comforter with their lips pressed against each other's sharing tender and slow kisses. They had ended up only walking out of the store with a bottle of lubricant that Mello had taken half an hour to decide upon.

Matt gently caressed Mello's chest as they traded saliva as their tongue tangled in with one another's. Mello broke the kiss as Matt lightly traced circles around Mello's left nipple, gently flicking the light pink nub with his finger tip. They had both been completely hard and they were very much looking forward to their first time together, after twelve years of desperately wanting each other it was a very much anticipated event.

"Matt?" Mello asked softly

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?" Mello asked

Matt silently nodded his head and looked down in embarrassment. Mello placed his hand under Matt's chin and encouraged him to look back up into his eyes

"I am too" Mello whispered into the air

"I just don't want to hurt you Mel' I have been wanting this every day since we met and I don't want to disappoint you or cause you any distress, I love you very much and the last thing I want is to make you feel like you have made a mistake in finally giving me what I have always wanted" Matt said quietly and calmly

"I would never see this as a mistake Matt, regardless of what happens when we do have sex it won't take away what I have always felt for you. You are everything to me and I promise you that sex won't change that, I didn't say that I loved you because I felt like saying it or because I was horny, I said it because I meant it, I want to be with you" Mello replied

Matt nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Mello had said. Matt shifted his body and placed himself in between Mello's legs. He rested into the blonde and began to place wet kisses down his chest and worked his way down until he reached Mello's tingling thick cock. He lightly pressed a kiss on the head allowing the pre-cum to lightly coat his lips. Mello positioned his hands in Matt's shoulder length red hair. The blonde closed his eyes as Matt sucked on the tip whilst allowing his tongue to roll over the soft flesh.

"Ohh Matt" Mello moaned out loudly.

Matt pulled away from the head and rested himself back up so that the tip of his cock rested against Mello's heat. They gazed into each other's eyes and Mello reached for the bottle of lubricant on the bedside cupboard. He opened the cap and without taking his eyes off of Matt's he squeezed a good amount onto his cock and gently began to disperse the gel down the entire length. Matt swallowed hard as the blonde lovingly rubbed his member making sure it was completely coated with the gel. Mello placed back the lubricant onto the cupboard.

"I can't believe this is really happening" Matt said still not breaking their gaze

"I know, neither can I. We'll just take it slow, I don't want to end up cumming so damn quickly" Mello said with a smile

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted Mello, I wish I had the guts to tell you what you meant to me before" Matt said

"And I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't care about you, you were the last person I wanted to hurt" Mello replied

Matt leaned into Mello and pressed his lips against his again and while they kissed the redhead slipped the head of his cock into Mello's heat. He cried out into Matt's mouth as the slight pain of the pierce shot through him, Matt remained still until he knew that Mello was alright. Matt pulled away from the kiss and looked into Mello's eyes that were slightly watery

"Are you alright?" Matt asked tenderly

"Yeah Matty I'm alright, I'm ready when you are" Mello replied softly

Matt gently thrusted into the blondes tight heat and his entire length was sucked in up to the hilt. Both of the moaned and gasped in ecstasy as Mello's heat wrapped around Matt's cock hugging it tightly

"Ohh my fucking God, you feel amazing" Matt said as he began to pull and push slowly and gently

Mello grasped hold of Matt's hips and slightly arched his back as the red head thrusted into him the slight change in angle made Mello yell out loudly as Matt penetrated him deeper. The red head was finding it hard to hold back from picking up the paced and force as Mello gripped hold of his hips firmer.

"Matt, harder, it feels so fucking good" Mello moaned loudly

Matt obeyed and breathed a sigh of relief at Mello's command he picked up the pace and the force and began to thrust faster and harder into his lover.

"Ahh oh FUCK! Matt!" Mello yelled as he could feel Matt's hot and hard cock press against his prostate the faster and harder Matt pushed the louder Mello moaned sending them both into a trance of complete ecstasy.

Mello suddenly sat up and rested his hands against the mattress holding himself up by his arms

"OHH FUCK BEAUTIFUL, HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Matt instantly yelled the moment his blonde sat up

"I want you to take me the way you fantasied about having me Matty" Mello panted heavily

Matt paused the thrusts and looked down at the blonde both of them in a complete state of euphoria. Mello pulled away from the red head and turned around and rested on his hands and knees. Matt wasted no time and kneeled up behind him and pushed himself back into the slightly stretched warmth, the moment Matt thrusted in his entire length Mello let out a very loud and pleasurable cry. Matt moaned loudly as he placed his hands around Mello's hips and thrusted into him hard and fast making them both yell out in desire. In the heated passion of love they both lost themselves getting closer and closer to their orgasms.

"Matt I'm going to cum" Mello panted heavily.

Matt quickly slipped himself out of his lover and slid in between his legs the moment he was in position Mello sat down and impaled himself on the heated, moist throbbing cock.

"Oh my god Mello I love you so much baby"

Matt called out as he reached for Mello's cock and began to pump hard and fast. Matt could feel himself ready to explode, his orgasm approached, Mello cried out tears of complete ecstasy as Matt could feel his hand fill with Mello's cum he released himself into his lover making them both moan with heat and force. They rode out their orgasms together and as Matt lapped up the sweet-salty liquid that his lover expelled Mello collapsed into his body quivering and panting heavily. Once his hand was cleaned off Matt wrapped his arms around Mello and held him tightly both of them trembling with the after effects of two very powerful orgasms.

Mello pulled himself off of Matt, both of them sweating heavily and flopped down beside the red head. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That was so …fucking…good..Matt" Mello panted

"It was…am..azing" Matt replied

They pulled themselves off of the bed after they caught back their breaths, they had a quick shower, dried off and for the first time they went back to bed to sleep, together and naked. Mello rested on Matt's chest while he stroked the long yellow strands of Mello's hair. They held each other lovingly and tightly.

"Are you alright Mel'? You're not in any pain are you?" Matt asked slightly worried that he had caused his boyfriend damage

"I'm alright Matty, It only hurt for a short amount of time but it quickly faded" Mello replied sleepily

They laid in silence for a short time before Mello pressed himself into Matt's chest harder

"Matt I was thinking, maybe we should do what we should have done years ago"

"What's that?"

"Well even though we haven't been together romantically speaking until now we have always belonged to each other, there has never been anyone else for us. We have always been best friends and we have a better understanding of one another than any two people can have, I guess what I am trying to say in my very awkward and roundabout way is that I think we should get married" Mello said finally getting to the point

Mello looked up into Matt's eyes and could see that he was not only surprised but completely happy

"You mean it?" Matt asked

Mello nodded without hesitation

"What two people deserve to be together any more than we do?" Mello asked a rhetorical question

"As long as you never make me eat lube again nothing would make me happier baby, of course I will marry you"

Mello laughed

"Was it really that bad?" He asked

"It is what I would imagine cello tape and car tires would taste like mixed in with rat poison" Matt replied

"That is what I have always loved about you Matt, your never afraid to try new things, my sexy erotic red head" Mello replied

They pursed their lips together and what was going to be many more nights they fell asleep in each other's arms not once pulling away.


	6. F is for Farewell

**F IS FOR FAREWELL**

Mello looked down at the man sleeping beside him. He couldn't quite believe that they had the last night of intense passionate love making they would ever share. He softly brushed the vermillion strands away from the boyishly handsome face of the love of his life, Matt. He had known the day was going to come and as much as it killed them he knew saying goodbye was the best thing for them both. Mello smiled gentle and allowed a single tear from each of his light baby blue eyes to trickle down his cheeks, saying goodbye to Matt was going to be the hardest thing he would have to do.

They had been friends since they were eight. They grew up together in an orphanage for gifted children, back then they were just Mihael and Mail and they were all each other had, although complete opposites there was an unspoken and unconditional love between them even at such a tender age.

Mello pulled back the comforter and slipped out of the bed, silently pulling on some warm clothes and making his way out into the sitting room. He sat on the couch with his right leg perched on the cushions, his arm resting on his knee and he held the paper and pen that he had left out overnight. He knew what he was going to write and he had hoped he would have the guts to say what needed to be said to the red head himself.

He placed the tip of the pen to the empty page and began to move his hand across the parchment; he didn't even need to think what he was going to write it just spilled out of him.

_To my beloved Matt, I don't know if I am ever going to have the courage to tell you what I write to your face, I guess I should start by telling you that I knew that I had loved you from the moment we met again. It's almost hard to believe that we said hello as children and now as adults we are saying goodbye. I knew the day was going to come that we would part ways, our lives are so different and I can no longer handle knowing that I am dragging you down. You have always been so kind hearted and so strong, mentally that even though I know this will be tearing you apart I do not want you to cry, as you never have. You were always my best friend and when you came and found me again I thought you had lost your mind when you said you wanted to help me. But even though I should have I couldn't say no. Having you beside me has been the greatest gift I have ever received and I will never be able to thank you for everything you have done for me"_

Mello placed down the pen and paper and wiped the tears that leaked heavily from his eyes. It was hard, it was breaking his heart and he had never imagined saying goodbye to someone would be so hard but then he never expected that he would be saying goodbye to the one person that was his rock, the one person that kept him strong and honest and the one person he trusted entirely.

Mello had left the orphanage when he was just fourteen and even though he didn't expect it he found himself in the world of crime. He had become tangled in with the Mafia and by the time he was sixteen he had been running his own organization with a strict guideline of kill or be killed. He had never expected to open his door one day and find the red head he had grown up with standing there. It had been two years since they last saw each other and somehow the moment their eyes met they remembered every conversation, every brush of the hand, every time Mello had lost his emotions and Matt held him all night, those things came flooding back and as they hugged hello and Matt had said he had been searching for the blonde so he could be of some assistance after word had got out about what Mello was doing. Matt had been there with him through everything and the deeper they delved into the underworld the harder life was becoming and now at twenty years old it had become so dark that Mello couldn't allow Matt to travel down the rabbit hole with him any further. Matt was the only person he cared about he was the only one he had ever loved and if Matt died because of Mello's desires then the blonde would have become a worse man then what he already was.

Mello sniffed and tried to control himself, the paper had already been decorated with tear drops but he needed to continue.

_"It seems so strange to me that after all this time, after everything I have done that I still recognize that there is a heart beating inside my chest. I hope that you will always remember how much I loved you and even when you're old and grey you'll still think of me sometimes and remember that once upon a time we had fun and we were just two people who shared one heart, one mind and one soul. I have killed hundreds in the past six years and it has never once shook me, I never suffered from nightmares or depression because of who I was and what I did and yet when it comes to you I feel everything. We truly were soul mates and even though we are saying goodbye I want you to know that I will never forget you, your face is etched into my heart and mind and your name is tattooed across my chest, you deserve a life in light Matt, you deserve the best that this world has to offer you and it's not too late for you to change, for me I am far too gone and it's because of that I am leaving. It is not because I do not love you, because with every part of me I do, it's because I love you so very much that I have to say goodbye. No matter where the road takes you or I maybe someday we will meet again and hopefully you would have moved on and made it through this world without stumbling around in darkness. For you my dearest friend and love I am leaving you with this, I know it's not much but it is the only thing I can give you to let you know how much I have and will always love you. For my Mail, I love you. With all my heart, Mihael xx"_

Mello placed the letter down again and flipped it over so the words didn't show. He knew that at any moment his red head would wake up and come into the sitting room and sit with the blonde, wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly. He had always known when Mello was upset and crying and he would always comfort him not matter how hard Mello tried to push him away he just wouldn't budge. Matt would have done anything for the blonde, no matter how dangerous, no matter how life risking but there was one thing he would never do and that was leave Mello when he was upset or angry, no matter how hard the blonde struggled Matt never let go of his grip, it was what Mello had loved most about the happy red head.

He diverted his eyes to the man standing in the door way. He knew he would be there, Matt smiled gently and walked over to the couch and just as Mello suspected Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close to this body.

"I fucking hate you" Mello said through the tears

"I know you do, don't worry I hate me too" Matt said with a smile

Mello spluttered as he smiled widely and pulled away from the red head. Matt lifted his hands and placed them against Mello's cheeks and wiped away the tears that poured from his eyes, he gave his lover a smiled and pressed his lips to the blonde's. Their kiss was soft, loving, warm and tender both of them were going to miss just how amazing it felt when they kissed each other, it was like no other feeling in the world. Matt pulled away from Mello and moved his hands and pulled him so he was sitting in between his legs while Matt sat against the arm of the couch, his legs bent and spread open so he could hold the blonde with his back against his chest.

Mello rested the back of his head against Matt's collar bone and he held up the red heads hand and laced his fingers in with his own and rested their hands over his heart.

"Do you remember when we were thirteen and it was Near's birthday and we decided to make him that cake?" Matt asked

Mello laughed

"We put so much Chili powder and vinegar in it, stupid big headed twit could smell it even before we gave it to him, it would have been so funny to watch him eat it" Mello replied

"And Roger felt so bad for us because of the effort that we had made that he ended up eating some of it"

"And the poor old guy spent the night throwing up" Mello said

They both laughed out loudly.

"I'll never forget the first time we kissed" Mello near on whispered once he had stopped laughing

"It was defiantly awkward, at least to start with. I still have that scar on my lip where you accidently bit me" Matt

Mello pushed back his head and looked up at the red head

"Who says it was an accident?" Mello asked and smiled

"Because I know that you would never purposely cause me any harm" Matt replied

Mello smiled at him again, he was right. Mello would have never purposely hurt him, he protected him with his life and Matt did the same for him and it was actually quite incredible that beside a burn mark Mello had suffered down the left side of his face they had been left relatively unscathed and it was probably that devotion to one another that saved them and even though Matt had kept Mello safe he couldn't allow him to risk his life any longer.

"After we had kissed you told me that you were in love with me and that you were never going anywhere, you would follow me to the ends of the earth as long as it meant we were together" Mello said

He could feel Matt breathe in heavily and then he could feel the warm drops drip into his hair as the red head pressed his lips against the blonde locks.

"I still would" Matt said chocking back the tears

In all the twelve years Mello had known him not once had Matt cried, it didn't matter the circumstance he had never shed a single tear. He was always so head strong and mentally brave, he let little get to him and he had always stayed strong when Mello had felt like he was so badly broken that he couldn't be repaired but time and time again Matt was there to build him back up again. It was because Matt had loved Mello so much that he had accepted that Mello wanted to leave, he knew that he had loved him and he knew the blonde saw him as his one and only and it was the loyalty that the red head had to Mello that was allowing him to walk away, he wanted to fight to keep him but Mello had asked that the red head just let him go, it was what was best for them both.

Mello quickly sat up and turned around and held onto Matt tightly. Once he knew Matt was crying he started to again as well. They gripped hold of each other so tightly that it was almost hard for them to breathe but they didn't care.

"Please don't cry Matty, please don't make this harder than it already is" Mello begged the red head

"I never thought I would end up losing you. You have been my everything. How could I not cry when I know that the one person I have believed in and the one person I love so passionately is slipping through my fingers?" Matt asked

"I'm doing this because I love you and for no other reason. If you continue down this path with me it will be what kills you. I don't want you to suffer because of me. How could I possibly live with myself if anything had happened to you?" Mello responded

Matt pulled away from the blonde and connected his green eyes with the blonde's baby blues.

"I have something I want to tell you and I want you to listen to every last word I don't want you to say anything until I have completely finished" Matt said

Mello was somewhat shocked, Matt had never demanded anything, in fact he never asked of anything from his lover and best friend. Mello had always called the shots and Matt was happy to obey, no matter the request. He wanted Mello to be happy and whatever he could do to make that so he was willing to do it, so the fact that Matt was demanding that he sit there and to hear him out was quite surprising. The blonde nodded his head and the red head got up, left the room and returned moments later hold a piece of paper in his hand. He sat back down and pulled Mello back to him so the blonde was resting in between his legs once more.

"I wrote this two years ago, before it was even mentioned about us saying goodbye"

Matt opened up the paper and cleared his throat, he tried to get rid of the sadness, what he was about to read he knew would probably piss Mello off but he needed him to hear it

"You know those things in life that just happen that make you sit back and ask yourself what's the catch? That's what I feel every time I look at Mello. I was never really liked or had any pleasing attributes and when I thought I would just end up one of those lonely nerds sitting down playing video games all day every day Mello came into my life, or rather I came into his. However you see it there was this blonde angel who saved me and the moment we became friends was the moment I decided to devote myself completely to him, of course I had no idea that we would end up being together, and that is by no means a complaint making love to him is like having fireworks exploding inside all my internal organs. The hardest part about being in love with someone is that sooner or later you have to say goodbye and that's the reality however I believe that people should get the chance to say goodbye how they chose to say goodbye. I am choosing to stay by Mello's side, through the fucked, petrifying, adrenaline rushed, good, orgasmic, intense and happy, my decision is to remain his. Mello I don't know if you will ever read this, I know that you are nosey and sometimes can't help yourself so in the event that you do read this I am choosing for me, that when I say goodbye to you it will be death and for no other reason. I will not let you walk out on me and I will not walk out on you. You and I have been together for so long so why not make it 'til our dying day, I can't live without you. Matt" Matt read

He waited for Mello to say something, even if it was to tell him that it was too bad that the decision to part ways was already made. Mello sat up and looked at the red head

"Why would you do that? Why would you even read that to me when you know that this is breaking my heart?" Mello asked

Matt wasn't surprised he was angry, he knew the blonde would be but if he was truly going to walk out the door on the one person that was always there then he was going to say what he always needed to say.

"Because you needed to know that even before all this I had already chose death for myself" Matt replied

"Then you are even a bigger fool then I thought you were" Mello replied

Matt stood up and shoved the paper into his pocket

"Do you have any fucking idea on what you are doing to me? Do you have any idea that you just getting up and disappearing from my life is what is going to kill me?" Matt yelled loudly

"I don't have time for this, I am leaving" Mello said and made his way to the door.

Matt rushed to him and grabbed the smaller blonde around the shoulders.

"No I won't let you leave until you talk to me" Matt replied

"Let me go Matt!" Mello yelled trying to break the hold

It was pointless Matt had become so used to containing Mello when he was angry and upset, he had gotten used to the struggling, if Mello was determined to leave then Matt deserved a proper goodbye.

"Not until you talk to me, yell at me I don't care just please stay and answer me" Matt replied calming himself down quickly

"Let me go and I will answer you" Mello said

Matt hesitantly loosed his arms and Mello stayed put. He was not impressed in fact he was completely furious at Matt, up until now the red head had accepted the fact that he was ready to let him go and now suddenly he was having a change of heart and that was what pissed the blonde off the most the fact that Matt had become so unaccepting of his decision.

"I fucking know that this is killing you but you're not going to end up dead because of it, if you stay with me you will die, there is no if's or but's about it. You think that I want that for you? Huh? Do you think I fucking want to watch some asshole empty bullet after bullet into you? Do you think I want to see you get gunned down like a fucking wild deer. I am doing this to keep you safe because I fucking love you selfish bastard" Mello growled

"Love me? Love me? If you fucking loved me you wouldn't give a fuck about what may or may not happen. Don't you think after everything we have been through together, after everything that we have seen and done don't you think I have already accepted the fact that I could end up dead and so fucking what if I did? I wouldn't regret it because I got to be with you until my dying day, if you walk out that door that will be my biggest regret and you may not think that I won't die but I will not survive a broken heart, do you honestly think that once you are gone I am going to bother? Who the fuck do you think I have been living for Mihael? It's certainly hasn't been for myself" Matt barked back

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE FUCKING ROSES YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU CAN NOT DEDICATE YOUR LIFE AND YOUR EXISTENCE TO ME! Being with you has been my greatest and most memorable experience. I fell so completely in love with you and I knew you were the one I wanted to be with but we are so deep into this life that it's coming to a point where it's getting too dark. You have a chance to make it out and have a normal life, it is too late for me" Mello half yelled at the blonde

Matt could feel the tears rushing from his emerald green eyes again. The pain was almost unbearable but for the first time in his life he wasn't going to allow himself to back down from what he truly wanted.

"So what suddenly you're not in love with me anymore? And suddenly you think it's ok to just abandon me? AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! I WAS THE ONE WHO STOOD BY YOUR SIDE, EVERYTHING YOU WANTED I GAVE YOU, I WAS THE ONE WHO HELD YOUR HAND AND HEALED YOUR WOUNDS BOTH INSIDE AND OUT AND I WAS THE ONE WHO HAS NEVER JUDGED YOU OR LOOKED DOWN AT YOU! You do not get to walk out that door without me, you do not got to decide my fate, whether you love me or hate me it makes no difference I devoted my life to you and for the first time I am not going to let you win. I love you Mello and if you still intend on walking out on me then do me a fucking favor and kill me now" Matt said

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!" Mello yelled and pushed Matt to the door

The blonde placed his hand around Matt's throat and began to tighten the grip. Matt didn't even struggle he just stood there pushed against the door with Mello's hand around his neck squeezing.

"I love you" Matt gasped

Mello felt the tears suddenly leak from his blue eyes. He looked into Matt's and he could see the pain, not from the grip he had around his throat but from the pain Mello was causing to his heart. Matt had been so strong in all the years he had known him and yet he had bought him to tears and even made him finally defy him. Mello loosened his grip entirely and pulled his hand away from Matt's neck

The red head quickly leaned forward and placed his hands on Mello's cheeks and let the golden strands slip between his fingers. He instantly pressed his lips to Mello's and kissed him passionately, their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other in an intense heat that was laced with love and anger and frustration and just zealous want. Mello reached out and pulled on the waist band of Matt's flannelette pajama pants. Matt pushed Mello down to the couch and as he pulled away from the blondes lips and pressed them against Mello's neck he had undone and pulled the black leather pants from of his boyfriends legs, the moment the long milky stems were free, Matt sat up, grabbed his thick and hard throbbing cock and shoved himself deep inside the blonde. The moment Mello felt Matt penetrate him he cried out in pure pleasure as the red head began to thrust himself hard and fast into the blonde. Without saying a word Mello pushed against Matt's body forcing him to the cushions below and the blonde straddled the red heads lap, rocking his hips quickly and with force into the man beneath him. Matt sat up to meet Mello's mouth and kissed him passionately as the blonde slid up and down the heated and throbbing cock of his boyfriend.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello while they kissed, the liquid passion completely devouring both the men making them sink deeper into the twines of lust and love. Mello could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest, he didn't know why he tried to choke Matt to death, he didn't know how he had gone from attempting to murder the man he loved to more or less making Matt fuck him but even between the questions and the feverish heat that encircled them Mello could still think clearly and he had heard to statement in his head, wrapped up in the red heads warmth, hearing the determination to hang on to the incredible love and admiration they had, Mello could not let go of him. Whether he would feel guilt for getting Matt killed didn't matter, if Matt was willing to continue into the darkness with him then who was he to deny the person he loved the most what he truly wanted.

Mello moaned loudly into to Matt's mouth as he could feel himself get closer to orgasm. They disconnected their kiss

"Mello, I love you" Matt panted as he could feel his own cock tingling as his boyfriend made quick work of it.

"I love you too Matt, I always have" Mello breathed out heavily.

They looked into each other's eyes as they could both feel that were ready to explode. Matt brushed his hand against the scarred left cheek of the blonde and they continued to lock gazes while they both heavily panted the moment Mello could feel the red head warm and silky smooth love shoot inside of him he felt himself explode on to his lover's stomach and chest. Matt didn't really give a fuck about the white mess that Mello had decorated him with, he never really minded anything Mello ever did it was the first time in twelve years that they had actually argued quite furiously and he was determined to change the blondes mind and even if Mello ended up leaving him behind he wouldn't have to live with the regret that he didn't try to stop the man he had been so madly in love with from walking out the door, no matter what it took Matt was going to go what he could to make Mello stay and if he wanted to leave then to take him with him.

They held each other even long after they had finished cumming, neither of them could really bare to let the other go. They clung onto each other so desperately, daring not to pull away.

"Please don't leave me, I will do anything you ask of me but please don't leave me. I love you Mihael"

Matt pleaded quietly as he felt the tears leak from his eyes, he had never cried once and yet in a little over an hour he had let twelve years' worth of holding back out and even though he hated the fact he was bought to tears he wasn't going to stop them from flowing until he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loved and the one that loved him.

"If you are serious about this and you really have accepted the fact that you could end up dead then I have no reason to leave without you. You are the biggest pain in the ass Mail Jeevas but I love you too and I never truly wanted to leave you, I just thought I was what was doing what was best for you" Mello replied

He had never seen Matt so honest and so naked, emotionally and mentally he was completely exposed and Mello could not deny that this was the Matt he needed to see, this was the Matt that told him that the red head truly did love him and think the world of him, if he had let Mello walk out the door without argument then the blonde would have known that even though Matt loved him that he didn't care about himself, hearing the words spill from his mouth, even though they angered him he knew Matt not only loved him in a way that could not be described but that he also cared enough about his own mental wellbeing to stop Mello from making what would have been the greatest mistake of his life

"Promise me, promise me that you won't suddenly vanish. Mello I'm begging you please don't ever tell me you are leaving ever again and don't walk out on us while I am sleeping. Don't throw away what we have" Matt said quietly

Mello finally pulled away from the red head. He could understand why he was now completely paranoid and worried. Matt had long become flaccid and had fallen out of his blonde but they still didn't move from their positions. Mello placed his hands against Matt's cheeks and looked at him in the eyes

"I promise you I won't leave you or throw away our relationship, I love you, even if you are a crazy bastard" Mello said with a smiled

Matt smiled in return and kissed Mello's lips again.

They eventually pulled themselves of the couch and made their way to the bathroom. Matt slowly and lovingly removed Mello's clothes completely and Mello had helped Matt out of his pajama pants. The red head turned on the taps for the shower and they both stepped under the heated water that caused the bathroom to fill up with steam. As they stood beneath the water as it cascaded down their hair and flesh they kissed again softly and passionately. Mello ran his hands through Matt's hair and the red head pulled his lips away from the blondes and placed them on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Matt; I didn't mean to hurt you in any manner. I should have never had you around the throat like that. I know I have a hard time controlling anger but that was inexcusable" Mello said softly

"It's ok I don't care you could have hit me and I wouldn't have cared, you are the only thing I care about Mello. If I had lost you I would have given up entirely. I don't care if I spend the rest of my life killing people, I don't care if you do either, I have never judged you for what you have done and I have never resented you for saying yes when I asked to assist you, your everything to me and I love you both the good and bad Mello. I will do anything to keep you" Matt replied.

They finished cleaning themselves the whole time either touching or holding onto each other. Mello would have never imagined that Matt would be willing to let go of his chance at a normal life for him, he never thought he would so easily be able to brush off what Mello had done and said. The red head truly did love him and even though Mello had thought he would be doing Matt a favor by leaving him in the end all he was going to end up doing was digging Matt and early grave and send himself into a mental asylum because as much as Matt needed Mello, Mello needed Matt. There was no if's or but's about it, he was his right hand man, he was his best friend, he was his lover and he was his soul mate. Without Matt, Mello would have fallen deeper and harder into the evil alone, and whilst he was sure he was going to end up there anyway at least he would have Matt beside him to help him keep some of his sanity.

They went back to the bedroom, slipped back under the comforter on top of their bed and laid side by side. Mello reached up and brushed Matt's cheek.

"I didn't mean it when I said that you were a fucking little brat and I didn't mean it when I called you selfish, I was just mad" Mello said as he gazed at the sweet face

"And I didn't mean to yell at you like I did, I just didn't want you to go" Matt replied

Mello moved himself closer to his boyfriend and placed a very light kiss on the end of his nose.

"I never realized how much I truly meant to you until now Matt, I knew that you loved me but I had no idea that you had cared about me so much that you would finally lose your cool. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Mello asked

Matt nodded without hesitation

"As long as I have you that is all that matters to me" Matt replied

"You will always have me Matt, I have only ever belonged to you" Mello said

Matt smiled and kissed Mello's lips softly.

"Say farewell to sanity and the light Matt" Mello whispered as he closed his eyes

"Farewell" Matt said

They had fallen asleep side by side, both of them happy that it wasn't truly goodbye between them. Neither of them knew what was going to be in store for them, they didn't know what was coming next but no matter what dangers they were going to end up facing they needed each other and most of all they loved each other there was no questioning it.

Matt was willing to follow Mello to hell as long as in the end he would be holding his hand and it he wanted to make the road ahead for his lover less daunting. Matt and Mello, they were just meant to be together, in darkness or light they were just meant to be.


	7. G is for Greedy

**G IS FOR GREEDY**

**For my dear fan CaNdYxxFrEaK, your reviews are what encourage me to keep writing and as for the last chapter I bawled my eyes out writing it and then again editing it, Thank you again, with love **

"Oh yeah baby that's right you love it don't ya" Matt called out loudly with a wide smile across his young face

Lord only knows what his parents were thinking. It wasn't unusual for Matt to be sitting up in his room and apparently talking to himself, at least that is what they hoped there seventeen year was doing. They too were well aware that their son was…peculiar

"That's right bitch I own you, I fucking own you!" he yelled again

His emerald green eyes were fixated on the screen, his hands shuddered with exhilaration, his heart thumped hard in his chest, the sweat pooled on his forehead and his whole entire body stiffened. Who would have ever thought that someone could become so overjoyed by a game.

He watched as the man he was controlling was running around the building shooting zombies. He had never had such a thrill before; playing video games was his life. He would start of by sitting in front of the television and within an hour he resembled his father when he and his mates were drinking and watching the latest Grid Iron match. Matt would yell, growl, swear and on top of everything argue with himself. It wasn't probably the most typical behavior of seventeen year old considering most would have someone to play with but Matt was a loner. Although completely void of friendship he wasn't a depressed teenager. He was relatively happy, he didn't let much get to him and he was so completely cocky and confident that it was almost hard to believe that the red head more or less only had himself.

Matt never went on dates, not that he would want to even if he had the opportunity to do so. He was a good looking kid, bright shaggy vermillion red hair that hung over his forehead and reached the middle of his neck, stunning vivid green friendly eyes, he had a tall lean slightly muscular body and even if he did say so himself he wasn't exactly unfortunate in the trouser department. He had a lot going for him except he had the social life of a rock. The truth was Matt wasn't like other kids his age, he wasn't concerned with parties or making top grades, he didn't care for the latest music or movies all he really liked was his video games and to him the life he had in the gaming world was perfection. There was something else about Matt that made him different to most other seventeen year old males, he was gay. He didn't really care about boobs or what was between a female legs in fact the thought had made him cringe and he did quite thoroughly enjoy browsing through boys love manga books and he really loved reading homoerotic fiction, and whilst he was virginal and untouched in all respects he knew that he was destined to be with another male, after all men knew what men wanted and what felt good and even though he was inexperienced he had no doubt in his mind that he would have no troubles making another guy feel good.

"MATT! COME AND EAT!"

Matt heard his father yell to him. He sighed loudly and hit the pause button. He walked over to his bed side desk and picked up the packet of cigarettes and lighter, he took one of the cigarettes and lit it up placing back the packet and lighter back in their place. He left his room and hurried down stairs while inhaling and exhaling on the cancer stick. He's parents gave up on caring what Matt did, at least he wasn't going on out getting some girl pregnant, he didn't go to parties and do drugs and when he drank he did it at home so whilst they spent most of his youth worrying about what problems they were going to have with him they were pleasantly surprised that their son had turned out relatively easy to handle.

Matt sat down at the table and a smile came over his face when he saw the brown paper bag in front of him. His father looked at him and pulled the cigarette out of his son's mouth and placed it in the cup of water then sat beside his son.

"You know the rules, not at the table" The tall bulky man beside him with hair just as vibrant red as his own said

Matt rolled his eyes and opened the bag. Other than gaming Matt's other loves were junk food, cigarettes and cereal.

"Matt, your mother and I have been thinking, you're not far from off of being eighteen and we think it's about time you learnt to socialize with others. You haven't had a friend..well ever and you can't spend the rest of your life playing video games. We are taking a family trip to some cabins out in the middle of nowhere" His father said

Matt stared at his father and swallowed the mouth full of his food.

"Fucking what?" He said, his mouth wide open and his green eyes beaming shock

They didn't even go to the supermarket together, what the hell was the deal with his parents now wanting to take a family vacation? Matt really didn't get it.

"It will be good for you, apparently it is quite popular with families and we thought that you might be able to meet someone your age and actually form the thing we called friendship" His father replied

Matt didn't particularly like the idea, he hated the outdoors and if his parents were going to force him to socialize that made him slightly tense but because he was the easy going kid he was he thought he would humor his parents

"Alright, terms and conditions?" He asked his father curiously

"You won't be able to bring any of your gaming consoles, even any portable ones. If you can manage to go the long weekend without a fuss we will consider buying you the console you have been asking about" His father replied

Matt nodded his head

"And all I have to do is go on this long weekend trip without any gaming and make an effort to socialize?' Matt asked

"That's the deal"

"Well I guess that means I will have to pack then, oh I hope you realize that I have my own stipulations"

Matt smiled, placed his arms across his chest and leaned forward, slightly hunched.

"That is not surprising"

"When we get there and if by any chance I do happen to strike up a conversation with someone I don't want you two embarrassing me, you won't pretend to be the proper parents and stop me from smoking and if I wish to drink, since that is what most seventeen year olds do on holiday in order to get the courage to strike up a conversation, you won't stop me" Matt said with a cheeky grin on his boyishly handsome face

"Fine, but you have to at least attempt to have a good time, and besides we know another family that is going and they have a gay son too, apparently has a chocolate obsession"

Matt cocked his eyebrow

"What makes you assume that I am gay?" Matt asked

"Matt, please, we are your parents we aren't stupid" his mother replied

Matt smiled and shook his head. He quickly finished up his food and went back up to his room. He grabbed another cigarette and lit it up before lying down on his bed and grabbing the glass ashtray and resting it on his stomach. He could only think about how disastrous the weekend was going to be or at least how he could make it into a disaster so his parent's wouldn't want to go back there again. He wasn't sure what to make of his father's comment about this other family with a gay son, Matt could only assume that it was his father's way of coercing Matt to tag along with his parents. If they were going to make Matt do something that he didn't want to do and stoop so low to bribe him, he was going to make sure that he was going to cause them some trouble. He usually was quiet but it didn't mean he didn't have a mischievous side to him, after all what kind of seventeen year old wouldn't take the opportunity to make the most out of the weekend. He ashed out his cigarette and rolled over to his bedside cupboard he placed down the ashtray and opened the draw and took out a pen and paper and began to write out a list.

Matt stood staring at his parents waiting for their reaction. He had a widespread smile on his face while his mother and father looked over the list.

"You want all this?" His mother asked him

Both his parents looked up at their seventeen year old, somewhat shocked mixed in with curiosity.

"Well you said you want me to have a good time didn't you? How am I supposed to do that when I am the way I am? Wouldn't you prefer it if I wasn't my normal self so there for in order to please your requests of trying to socialize I will need something that alters my personality, alcohol will do that, if I am intoxicated I will not be my typical lonely self and therefor have the courage to strike up a conversation. As for the other things in the event I meet someone and decided to have sex wouldn't you prefer it if it were safe sex?" Matt asked

His parent's just looked at him in bewilderment, one thing was for sure Matt had no trouble arguing his case, he should have studied to be a lawyer instead of sitting at home playing video games.

"Alright you can have these things, however you will have to go out that door and get them yourself" his father said

Matt cringed, was his father serious? Matt go outside? The teenager didn't think so.

"Forget it I will just be an asshole and stay inside the cabin the whole weekend. What's the point in trying to reason with people who don't understand the complexities of my situation that I am being bribed into? You know what this means for me don't you? This means that when I die they are going to chisel on my tombstone Matt, died a lonely virgin with no friends. People will purposely defile my grave site because even in death I will be a loser"

Matt could feel himself smiling on the inside, if all else fails make a scene, he thought to himself. Make the 'rents feel guilty and because he was so sweet looking and he was able to get the look of sad desperation down packed.

"Fine, I will get you these things but you're coming with me, I don't particularly need the embarrassment of buying lube for my gay teenage son" His father replied and got up off the couch

Matt smiled and looked down at his mother

"Matt, I love you but you are the most conniving little prick I have ever met" she said

"Thank you mother" Matt replied still with the wide grin of accomplishment on his face

"Are you coming or what?" His father called out from the front door

The liquor store was the first stop. Matt stood there looking at the various bottles, he had the intention of getting completely intoxicated and staying that way the whole time, if he was going to have to socialize then he was going to do it so he couldn't remember a damn thing. He pulled a bottle of tequila, rum and bourbon off the shelf and then made his way down to what his father referred to as the "fag" section where he grabbed chocolate and coconut liquor and placed it all in the basket he was carrying

"Alright that's enough, it's a long weekend Matt not a year long holiday" His father said

Matt just turned to his father and smiled.

His father went to the counter and paid for it all, after they left they stopped off at an adult shop Matt got what he needed and they were on their way home again, Matt couldn't have been happier with how the day had turned out. They would be leaving that night to make their way to the cabins so Matt had enough time to get his gaming fix and start his drinking.

He sat in the back seat of the four wheeled drive, bottle of rum in his hand, the lid screwed off and he was sipping at it straight, they were only an hour from home with another five hours drive a head of him and he had already gone through a quarter of the bottle

"CAAAAANNNN ANNNNNYYYYBOOODDDDYYY FIIIIIIND MEEEEEEEEEE SOMEBODY TOOOOO LOOOOVE!" He sang loudly, he was very close to being completely drunk

"Matt how much have you had to drink?" His mother asked

Matt looked up at the bottle and squinted, his vision slightly hazy and blurred, he wasn't entirely sure at that point.

"I dunno, I feel FUCKING AWESOME though, Hey were you really serious that there is going to be another gay dude there, cause I gotta tell ya that I have bluuuue ballllls and they are KILLING ME! I gotta get me some asssssss" Matt said in a drunken slur

"Jesus Christ Matt, I preferred your singing over that" His father said to him.

It was just on dawn when they arrived at the cabins, after a couple of quick stop overs for some rest. Matt had not stopped drinking so by the time he opened the door and fell out on to the dried leaves and twigs he pulled himself up and reached in and grabbed the liquor bottles in the bag and carried them

"AH MOTHER NATURE! I FUCKING HATE YOU, GO FUUUUCK YOURSELF!" Matt yelled out which had caused the birds to fly away

"Matt, shut the hell up will you, get inside, you're in cabin three, we will be right next door, go and sleep it off" His father ordered

Matt pivoted and started to march wonkily towards the cabin he could not walk in a straight line

"I DUNNO WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD, I DUNNO WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD, CAUSE I'M DRUNK AND WHAT RHYMES WITH TOLD, CAUSE I'M DRUNK AND WHAT RHYMES WITH TOLD..COME MOTHER AND FATHER LET US GO TO THE CABIN!" Matt continued to yell and walk sloppily to the cabin

He made his way into the cabin that he assumed was number three and opened the door, then slammed it shut

"Oh my gay glory this is pretty awesome" He said to him self

He placed down the liquor bottles on the bed and sat down. He searched the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cigarette's and lighter. He flicked open the lighter and tried to light the cigarette that he rested between his lips

"WHY WONT YOU LIGHT!" He yelled

"Do you fucking mind I am trying to sleep here?"

Matt jumped at the voice and then turned his attention to the other bed and could see someone, he wasn't quite sure if it was male or female, but then again in the state he was in he probably wouldn't have been able to tell the different between a dog and a hippopotamus

"Oh holy shit! I'm sorry I must be in the wrong cabin, I'm leaving now sshhhh go back to sleep"

The body sat up and once to comforter fell off it was quite apparent the blonde was in fact male

"What cabin are you looking for?" he asked

"Three" Matt said holding up four fingers

"This is cabin three, are you drunk right now?"

"Yeah just a little, well actually a lot which is why I can't light this fucking cigarette!" Matt yelled and tried to light the cigarette again

The body got up out of the bed and walked over to Matt, and the moment Matt could see the body in front of him, his jaw dropped open. He was tall, lean but muscular, long golden blonde hair that was tied up in a low ponytail, stunning light blue eyes, a bare torso that was toned and as Matt's diverted down wards he was snapped into reality by his cigarette being lit up

"Holy gay parade, you are beautiful" Matt said still completely stunned

The young man laughed

"Thanks, you must be Matt. The other gay seventeen year old"

The blonde sat down beside the red head

"Yeah, I think so" Matt said not entirely sure what he was saying anymore

The blond held out his hand

"I'm Mello" He said

Matt took his hand and shook it to the best of his abilities

"Your parents let you drink and smoke?" Mello asked him

Matt looked down at the bottles and the cigarette resting between his index and middle finger.

"Well not so much as let me and really don't give a fuck what I do, as long as I make an effort to socialize they pretty much let me get away with anything" Matt replied

Mello smiled at the red head

"You're really gay?" Matt asked him

"Yeah, I'm really gay, why do you ask?" Mello said

"It's just, you're really beautiful and the really hot ones are always straight, I mean not that I know that from personal experience but you hear things and you are much too good looking to be a homo" Matt said as coherently as possible

Mello slightly blushed

"You really completely smashed aren't you?" Mello asked him

"Perhaps but I don't say things that I don't mean, drunk or not I see what's sitting in front of me. Actually I think my parents would have a heart attack if they saw this. I'm just a lonely kid with no friends and no social life which is why they dragged me here" Matt replied

They two teenagers had sat up talking for a short time. Matt was able to sober up and they were starting to actually have a good time. He had learnt that Mello had been kicked out of school for fighting and that his parents had dragged him along because they thought if he was taken away from the "toxic" socializations of school he would learn to behave. They were also trying to get him to learn to be nice and when they had heard about the cabins and that there was going to be another gay boy there they thought it was the perfect opportunity for Mello to learn how to say something without fighting. The more they carried on talking the closer they got to each other. They understood each other, they seemed to be able to see behind the brick walls they put up in front of other people. They were both enjoying each other's company, they shared the fact that they hadn't been with anyone before and that they both cringed at the thought of having sex with a female. Matt and Mello had both felt like they had known the other for a lot longer than they had.

Matt looked at the other seventeen year old and smiled

'Would it be ok if I kissed you?' The red head asked

Once he heard the words escape his mouth his became shocked. He would have never have been so forward regardless but he really liked the blonde. Mello was tough, funny, energetic he was a little emotional and he was much more sociable then the red head. Matt was complete gob smacked by Mello, he wasn't sure if he was really there or if Matt had somehow just conjured him up.

"You don't have to ask me if you want to kiss me Matt, just do it. I won't bite, well I might but I will try not to hurt you too much" Mello replied with a smile

Matt moved closer to the blonde. He swallowed hard and wrapped his arm around the back of Mello's neck and laced his fingers in with the gold silken strands. They locked their gaze and Mello rested his hands on Matt's waist. They leaned into each other and as they connected their lips both of them let out husky groans as they took each other's mouth with a zealous and uncontained passion. Mello parted his lips only slightly and Matt slipped his moist and inhibited tongue passed the soft and tantalizing pillows of the blonde. His intrusion was instantly met with the other's tongue brushing against his own. Even though neither had kissed someone in such a manner both exhibited irascible finesse. As their tongues writhed in a heated dance and they both shared loud cavernous moans and given themselves over to the decadent and unrestrained pleasure of being with someone who exuded just as much passionate hunger as the other. They were both completely lost in the ethereal frenetic haze of one another, what was once untouched and innocent the two teenagers had clearly underestimate their own talents.

Both the blonde and the red head pulled away hesitantly from the heated jubilant kiss. They both panted heavily as their gaze turned to one another's again, emeralds met aquamarine and both of them had a lingering lust for more than just the brush of lips. Without a single exchange of words, Matt reached out for the waist band of Mello's black pajama pants, he rested his palm against the warm milky smooth flesh of the blondes abdomen and as he slipped his fingers under the elastic and reached for the solid, thick throbbing member that pulsating with unrelenting desire Mello let out a feline like purr as Matt began to stroke the heated shaft. The blonde reached grasped hold tightly of Matt's black and white long sleeved top, each moan and each purr that escaped the rose pink pillows of Mello's lips had made Matt crave the blonde even more. He wanted to give the teenager that he was so completely in awe over the greatest pleasure he could conjure up.

Matt removed his hand away from the jaunty and heated cock. He removed himself from off the bed and kneeled down onto the wooden floor, he guided Mello to turn around so that he was facing him. Mello reached for the vibrant vermillion locks and entangles his fingers in with the silken strands, they locked their gazes again both the green and blue twinkling with a scintillate desire. Matt placed his hands on the waist band again and gently tugged, Mello rose his hips up off the mattress allowing the red head to pull the smooth cotton down the long milky legs of the blonde. Once his pants rested around his ankles Matt reached for Mello's left foot, lifted it and disposed of the nuisance of the cotton. Matt moaned softly as he could feel Mello's hands gently massaging his scalp and god did it feel good. The red head placed his hands on the silky smooth thighs and leisurely parted them. He positioned his hands against the cock that he had been dying to taste. The thick organ pulsated in his hands and not wanting to waste any more time he wrapped his lips around the soft and light pink tip and began to suck. Mello tightened his grip in the young man's hair and pulled lightly as he let out a hungry groan.

The more Mello panted and the more the blonde purred Matt's name in a tantalizing deep monotone growl the more of the thick and moist cock that filled his mouth he took in.

"Ahhh..Matt..fuck" Mello groaned

Regardless of what was to come after Matt had achieved his ultimate desire, to make the blonde reach orgasm, the red head didn't care all he wanted was to feel Mello spill his seed into his mouth.

The red head could feel the young man's body stiffen

"Ohhh..Matt..I'm gonna…"

The blonde didn't even get to finish his sentence. The pleasure of his very first blow job was too much, it sent electricity shooting through his entire body and as much as he wanted to hold out the red head was just too damn good at coordinating between sucking and licking. Matt could feel his mouth and throat become coated with the salty-sweet white liquid, he continued to lick and suck until he was sure that he had drained the blonde completely. Once Mello had finished his orgasm, Matt sat back and wiped his mouth, the smile that beamed across his face was that of complete gratification. He didn't even care that he wasn't bought to orgasm but he was more than ecstatic that he had made the teenager sitting on the bed that he was still in complete awe over cum like he had.

'Greedy boy" Mello whispered huskily

Mello reached down and grabbed Matt by the shirt and with the red head's assistance he pulled him up off the floor. Matt placed his palms either side of Mello's legs and he leaned over the blonde, their eyes met again, both of the exuding ecstasy.

"If you ever, ever do that to another man other than me I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Your mine Matt, you and I are going to get along just fine" Mello hummed softly not taking his eyes away from Matt's

"Oh, and what makes you so sure that I want to be yours?" Matt asked cheekily

Damn straight he wanted to belong to the blonde. He admired him completely, whether it seemed desperate or pathetic Matt didn't give a fuck all he wanted was Mello, he wanted to be his one and only, he didn't want him to be touched by another guy, he felt jealous even thinking about it. After he had drank him dry Matt had felt like he owned the blonde and he sure as hell didn't mind the blonde owning him and anyone who was going to try and take Mello away from him was going to see how much of an asshole Matt could really be, despite appearances and his typical personality.

Mello continued to hold their gaze and he let out a gently closed mouth laugh

"Because I can see it in your eyes, you like me. Your sweet green eyes give you away Matt, if you don't want me to be able to read you so easily then you'll have to do something about it" Mello replied

"I am only reciprocating what I see in yours, I may like you. But if that is what my eyes are telling you it's only because that is what yours are gleaming at me" Matt replied

Mello smiled again

"You're a confident and cocky bastard aren't you?" Mello asked

"Yes, and your bossy and threating but I doesn't mean that I don't want you any less" Matt replied

They connected their lips again, their kiss loving, soft and much too mature for a pair of virgin seventeen year old's but then Matt and Mello were not like teenagers, they had the mentality, intelligence and emotions of a thirty year old. They understood life in general, even though they had habits of childish behavior they were both very much in touch with their minds and emotions, Mello more so as he felt things harder than most, he could easily become upset or angered and Matt was the perfect cushion for him for when he would fall because Matt didn't let anything get to him no matter what the blonde said or did in anger or sadness it would roll off his back they were the ying and yang, although imperfect alone, together there was nothing to stop them from over ruling anyone.

"Do you like me?" Mello asked as they disconnected their lips

Matt smiled sweetly at the blonde

"Do you honestly think that I would have done what I did if I didn't feel something for you?" Matt asked

Mello laughed again

"Well that doesn't answer my fucking question now does it? It's a yes or no Matt, either way I'm just curious" Mello replied

"Yes" Matt said quickly

The blonde kissed him again and then pushed him away, standing up and retrieving his pajama pants.

"I think I might like you too, just do me a favor and don't fuck me over, I really don't want to have to hurt you"

Mello said standing in front of Matt as he pulled his pants back on

"I wouldn't fuck you over, I am the last person you have to worry about breaking your heart. If anyone did anything to hurt you I would kill them" Matt replied seriously

"You really are something else, at least now you're not a loner" Mello replied

He shifted his gaze from Matt and walked over to his bed and pulled out a bag from underneath it and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of black shorts, it was already starting to come in hot and Matt watched intently as his lover pulled on his muscle shirt, lowered his pajama pants , which made Matt's cock twitch in excitement and then Mello pulled on the black shorts. He removed the hair tie from his hair and searched for the brush. Matt walked up behind Mello and placed his hands in his hair. He watched the golden silky strands slip through his fingers; they were so soft and so smooth, Matt was completely mesmerized by how much care had been taken into canary colored length. He pressed his nose to the hair and breathed in the sent, it smelt like honey and chocolate, the scent made his entire body tingle in delight

"Your hair is so beautiful. It reminds me of dawn" Matt said.

He dropped the strands that he had hold of and allowed them to cascade back down to Mello's lower part of his shoulders. Matt placed his lips to Mello's neck as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and held him tightly

"You're kind of romantic aren't you?" Mello asked

"I suppose so" Matt replied

Mello thrusted the hair brush over his shoulder and towards the red head. Matt released his hold around the blondes waist and grabbed the handle of the wooden brush that was adorned with a black soft pad and black stems with small nobly bits on the end

"Do you know how to braid hair?" Mello asked

"Sadly, yes" Matt replied with a smile

He had always liked long hair, he didn't have the patience to look after his own but he had always thought that long hair suited men. It was one of his fantasies to someday be with someone with long locks, he had no intention of telling Mello but he had already fulfilled one of his desires. Matt had grown up with twin sisters, even though they were ten years older than him, they taught him how to do things like braiding hair, they taught him how to be charming and sweet. They weren't the worst sisters in the world until they made him dress up in girl's clothes and called him Mattina but he was lucky they were so willing to associate with him. They had left home when he was twelve and he had been alone since then and somehow despite the years of video gaming and recently drinking he hadn't seem to have forgotten how to braid hair.

Matt placed the brush against Mello's hair and quickly but gently brushed through it he placed the handle of the brush in his mouth and grabbed three sections of the golden strands from the top layer and as he briskly started crossing the sections over, adding more hair each time he eventually came to an end

"Hair tie" He said with the brush still in between his teeth.

Mello reached over his shoulder with the black hair band in his fingers, Matt grasped it and slipped it from Mello's grasp and quickly tied the French braid off. He removed the brush and admired his work, he was pleasantly surprised that not a single hair was out of place.

"There" Matt said

Mello reached behind him and touched the hair lightly, feeling Matt's mastery work

"Wow, a gay man who can do hair, that's a bit clichéd isn't it?" Mello asked

He turned around and took the brush from off of Matt

"Hey I might not be able to physically defend you or match you on an intellectual level but I can take care of you" Matt replied

Mello smiled and laughed again

"Don't underestimate yourself I sure as hell don't so neither should you. Besides you have me no one will want mess with you while I'm around" Mello replied with an almost sadistic smile

"Oh I have something for you" Matt said

He walked away from Mello and over to the bag with the liquor bottles

"You have something for me?" Mello asked surprisingly

"Yeah the parentals said that you like chocolate I don't know if you drink or not but I got you this"

He pulled out a bottle of the chocolate liquor and handed it to the blonde

"You bought me this?" Mello asked with a smile

"I have been told that its customary to always bring a gift when you're expecting to meet someone and since the only things I seem to specialize in is gaming and booze I figured I would just get this" Matt replied

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and hugged him tightly, Matt rested his hand gently against Mello's head

"Wow, I kind of wish that I bought you a whole damn chocolate factory now" Matt replied

Mello pulled away from him and looked at the bottle

"This is the first gift I have ever got from someone other than my mother and father and as for the drinking part I am not exactly unaccustomed, but I will warn you I get kinda of…rambunctious when I am intoxicated" Mello replied

Matt smiled and placed his thumb and index finger against Mello's chin and lifted his head up, pursing his lips to the blonde which was welcomed with the soft caress of the rose pink lips. They pulled away

"Well that suits me just fine" Matt replied

They could hear their parents calling out for them

"Now comes the fun part" Mello replied

He placed the bottle on his bed and took Matt's hand and dragged him out of the cabin, the morning sun was hot and Matt was dying to get out the long sleeved shirt and jeans he was wearing and slip into something cooler. They teenagers made their way over to the four parents who were standing around enjoying a cold beer.

"I see you two have met" Mello's father said

"Oh we have done more than meet" Mello replied

Matt blushed slightly

"Mother, father this is Matt" Mello introduced his parents to the red head

Matt let go of Mello's hand and shook the hands of both the adults

"And parentals this is Mello"

Mello shook Matt's parents hands

"We were thinking about going out for dinner tonight if you boys are up for it" Matt's dad said

"Actually we already made plans in the light of this whole me being nice and Matt learning to be sociable we have decided to live up to the expectations" Mello replied

Matt had no idea on what plans exactly had been made but he was happy with whatever Mello was plotting.

"We are going to go swimming now" Mello replied

He took Matt's hand and they started to walk off towards the four wheeled drive so that Matt could collect his bag and put on some cooler clothes

"I like you, I have never imagined meeting someone who intellectually told my parents to shove their plans up there ass" Matt said

"Well would you prefer going to dinner with them or staying in the cabin with me?" Mello asked

"I wouldn't even need a micro-second to answer that" Matt replied

He opened up the door and pulled out his backpack. He slammed the door behind him and they made their way back to the cabin

"Mel'?" Matt questioned as he placed the bag on the bed and unzipped it retrieving a pair of red shorts and a black tank top similar to the one the blonde was wearing

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and began to unbutton and unzip the jeans he wore. Mello slipped his hand through the opening and began to rub the thick semi-erect cock.

"Oh..holy fuck" Matt moaned

"What did you want to ask me?" Mello said quietly as he continued to rub the length that was now fully engorged

"Um..I was kind of wondering…what happens once the long weekend is..ah..over" Matt said trying to keep hold of his bearings.

"Well we don't really live that far from each other I was hoping it would be no different than what we have here" Mello replied

Matt swallowed hard

"You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that" Matt moaned

Mello smiled and removed his hand, he placed his fingers against his mouth and licked away the pre-cum that the red head had leaked

"Are you going to undress for me or what?" Mello asked

He took a few steps back and sat on the edge of his bed and waited patiently for the red head to turn around. Matt smiled to himself and turned to face Mello. Silently the red head removed his shirt and watched Mello smile as he looked over the slightly muscular toned chest of the teenager in front of him. Once his shirt was removed he tugged on the waist band of his jeans and allowed them to fall. Mello bit into his bottom lip at the site of the naked man that stood in front of him Matt let out a short closed mouth laugh and he began to dress in the clothes he retrieved from the bag. He was fully dressed again and they made their way back outside and to the lake. Both of them slipped into the water that was delightfully warm in temperature. The moment they were both immersed into the water Mello moved to the red head and he wrapped his legs around Matt's waist and Matt instantly placed his hands on the blonde's ass cheeks to support him.

'How badly do you want me right now?" Mello asked

"I have never wanted something so desperately. I'm fucking horny, you're the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen and even though I have no idea what to do I have a pretty good idea what I would like to do" Matt replied

"I want to ask you something and I don't want you to freak out"

"Mello, I don't freak out about anything, you can ask me whatever you like"

"We're both I suppose you could say inexperienced at his whole thing but somehow it doesn't particularly feel that way. I am exceptionally comfortable with you which is extremely rare and the truth is with you I don't have my guard up so my question is are you still going to want me when you see what am like with other people?" Mello asked

Matt looked at him and smiled

"Regardless of what you are like with others to me you are an intelligent, beautiful, funny, genuinely interesting man and I would be both incredibly stupid and hypocritical to think any less of you with your guard up" Matt replied

Mello turned his head once he could feel himself blush. Matt pulled his left hand away from the firmness of Mello's backside and he placed his hand against his cheek and encouraged him to look back into his eyes

"Nothing you could say or do would make me think less of you, I am the easiest going guy on the planet, you could kill someone in front of me and I wouldn't even bat an eyelid. I don't know if I am going to be able to make you happy or if I am going to be able to please you but I will try my hardest to do so, no matter what that means. Whatever I can do so that you continue to feel comfortable with me I'm happy to do it, you just tell me what you want and I will do it for you. It doesn't get that much simpler then that" Matt replied

"You are really strange you know that, you're willing to give me anything I want and no matter what you have to do to make me happy you will do it no matter the consequence, how can you possibly feel that way about me? Especially since we have only just met?" Mello asked

"Well, I don't feel like we are strangers despite only just meeting, and truthfully if I think about you with someone else well I actually become jealous. You might see it as strange or even pathetic that I would be willing to go those distances for you but if you knew how deeply intoxicated I become just off of your presence you would understand why I would be willing to do that for you" Matt replied

Mello continued to gaze into Matt's eyes and the red head could tell there was something more bothering the blonde

"What is it?" He asked the man still wrapped around his hips

"I'm not a particularly nice person Matt, I'm poisonous" Mello said

"Then I better start digging my grave because I don't want the antidote" Matt replied

Mello finally smiled and looked at the red head

"You really like me that much?" The blonde asked

"I really like you that much" Matt replied

Mello pressed his lips to Matt's again, both of them succumbing to instant arousal. Neither of them could wait until that night. They didn't have anything in particular planned but just the thought of being alone, in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere was somewhat exciting and once their parents were gone for the evening they would be able to have their fun with no restraints.

The night seemed to take forever to come around and the moment the teenagers heard their parents leave they went back to the cabin and Mello locked the door. Matt sat on his bed and grabbed a cigarette and placed it in between his lips, he lit it up and has he inhaled and breathed in the toxic smoke Mello had sat down and straddled his hips.

"You could end up giving me a heart attack you know that" Matt said as he breathed the smoke up to the ceiling.

"Should I get off of you then?" The blonde asked with a smile

"God no, you can get off on me though if you really wanna make me happy" Matt replied

Mello smiled and shook his head. He moved off of Matt's lap and he removed the tight black sleeveless shirt and tossed it to the floor. Matt placed his hand against Mello's chest and lightly dragged his finger down every curve and muscle. The red head put out his cigarette and quickly grasped Mello around the waist and placed kisses down his bare pale flesh. Mello laced his fingers in with the vermillion stands as Matt trailed his tongue along the heated skin, which caused Mello's entire body to tingle and shiver in delight, his skin responding by bunching into small goose bumps.

"You taste so fucking good" Matt moaned with his lips still firmly pursed against the bare torso

"I think you should get undressed and lie down with me" Mello said

Matt pulled away from Mello's chest and looked up at him. Without argument Matt stood up in front of the blonde and began to strip away his clothes, tossing them to the floor, with in only seconds both the teenagers were complete bare. The kept eye contact as the fell back onto Matt's bed and they lied side by side at first just looking at each other. Mello gently pushed some of the red strands away from Matt's forehead before pressing his lips to his. They kissed slowly, their tongues only lightly and gently brushing against each other's with soft teasing flicks and subtle licks. Matt placed his hand against Mello's thigh and began to run his hand over the silky smooth flesh, his finger tips dancing lightly against the soft skin. He could feel Mello shudder as he tickled the flesh.

"Matt?" Mello asked

"Mmm" the red head hummed almost afraid to open his mouth and let the words he wanted to say accidently slip.

What Matt had wanted to say was what he had been feeling after spending the entire day with the blonde. He wanted to tell him he was in love with him but he didn't want to scare Mello away or change what was happening between them.

"I am glad I met you" the blonde said quietly almost bashfully

"I'm glad that I met you too, you've made this bearable for me" Matt replied

They kissed again with a satiate relaxation. They were both so completely comfortable and adapted to each other that not even the twinge of nervousness had come into play. As they shared tender kisses Matt eased Mello onto his back and he pulled his legs up and separated them and eased him self between the milky thighs. Matt lightly licked the heated skin which caused Mello to let out a soft whimper of want and desire. He wanted more of the red head, he was so uncharacteristically addicted to the seventeen year old and he had hoped Matt was just as addicted to him. Matt leaned into the blonde and could feel his rigid and smoldering cock pressed up against his abdomen. Matt slight moved up higher so that the two thick, throbbing, heated members pressed against each other. The red head let out a deep cavernous moan as he could feel the taut cock of the blonde beneath him

"Fuck that feels good" Mello purred as their eyes met a fire burning gaze

"I could make it feel even better if you want me too" Matt said in a confident and seductive voice

Mello nodded his head and prepared to feel a great shock of pleasure from the red head. Matt leaned back slowly, he reached down to the bag that sat beside the bed and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some into his left hand and threw the bottle down to the floor. He wrapped his large, warm palm around both of their cocks and in eased and slow stokes he began to pump them both.

"Ahhh oh fuck, that feels incredible" Mello moaned loudly and slightly arched his back bucking his hips against Matt's grasp. Matt panted lightly as he moved his hand faster and his grip became firmer.

Mello let out the most delightfully passionate echoes of bliss as Matt began to pump them both harder and faster. Matt was completely out of breath, he could feel his orgasm screaming for release. He hadn't cum in what seemed like forever, he didn't want to disappoint the blonde but it felt so damn good.

"Do you want me to stop?" Matt said between heavy breathes

"God no keep fucking going Matt that feels so damn good" Mello purred loudly

The red head bit into his lip, he needed to try and contain himself. He tried so hard to focus on something else, something that would take his mind off the fact he had a God beneath him and that he was getting them both off.

"I have to stop I'm going to end up cumming" Matt cried out becoming frustrated with himself

"It's ok Matt, I'm about to cum too, just keep going" Mello panted heavily

Matt obeyed and continued to pump but instead of doing so in even and slow paced intervals he went all out and did it firmly and quickly. Mello let out a throaty growl and called out the red head's name the moment Mello called out to him Matt could feel himself explode as his the white heat touched Mello's stomach he too came with the red head. The both quivered and panted heavily, Matt released his grip from around their members as they both started to become flaccid once they had finished expelling their seed's.

Matt placed his tongue against Mello's stomach and began to lap up the mess they had made together. Mello chuckled as Matt tickled his skin with the tip of his tongue. The red head completely cleared up the mess and wiped his mouth afterwards

"You really are a greedy boy" Mello said

"So you've said, but I can't help it, if I could I would continuously taste you" Matt replied

He moved out from in between Mello's legs and laid down beside him, the blonde pulled up the comforter and turned over onto his side. He grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him in close so he was spooning him from behind and the moment he could feel the smooth firm ass of the blonde pushing against his cock he could feel himself grow again

"Come on! Seriously, I mean at least I don't have any trouble getting it up but this is ridiculous" Matt said feeling like punching himself in the groin.

Mello laughed out loudly

"I'm flattered that I turn you on" The blonde said

"You're not bothered by the fact that I am poking you in the ass?" Matt asked

Mello shook his head

"I wouldn't be lying here if I was bothered by it, I quite like that you are so greedy for me" He said

Matt laid back down and held Mello tightly against his chest.

"Mello if I said something to you that might seem a little strange you won't hold it against me would you?" Matt asked as he spooned the blonde

"Mmm unless it is something really perverted then no I won't hold anything you say against you" Mello replied

"I'm in love with you" Matt said without hesitating

Mello smiled and rolled over so their eyes connected.

"I know you are, I'm in love with you too"

"You are?" Matt asked surprisingly

He would never imagined someone like the blonde God lying beside him would ever love someone like him, sure they had fun and they were completely opened to each other but Matt had never expected that Mello would like him that much. He found himself being very lucky.

"Why do you sound so shocked to hear that?" Mello asked the red head

"It's just that you're way out of my league" Matt replied

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. I have never met someone like you before, no one has ever been so passionate about me, I quite enjoy the attention and I like feeling like you think so highly of me" Mello replied

"I think you are incredible and I can't help wanting you, you made me realize that I am not just weird lonely boy, you have given me something to be passionate about and you have made me feel less like a loner and not completely useless" the red head replied

Mello rested his hand against Matt's cheek.

"You're worth something to me, and I don't usually give a shit about anything but you matter to me. I am greedy too; I don't want to share you, with anyone, ever" Mello said to the red head

Matt smiled and pressed his warm and moist lips against the blondes.

The long weekend had come to a close and as Matt and Mello stood saying goodbye to each other their parents waited impatiently.

"Don't forget about me ok" Mello said

"I would never forget about you, I will come and see you in a few days and we can see about finding a place together" Matt said

"Are you really sure you want to live with me, I can be really intolerable" Mello said

Matt smiled and placed a kiss on Mello's forehead

"I don't care, I just want to be with you, no matter how mad you drive me. I will see you soon" Matt said

"I look forward to it" Mello replied

They disconnected each other and made their way to the separate cars.

Matt was completely quiet on the ride home but he couldn't stop smiling, he had finally fell in love, had sex and met the man he always dreamed about having, and he was right he knew exactly how to make another man feel good because the long weekend had consisted of sex, foreplay, kissing and more sex and he loved knowing that the blonde bombshell was all his. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and unlocked the screen. He pressed on the little envelope and opened the messages

_You realize that if we are going to be living together that we are both going to have to get jobs 'cause I don't think my cock or my ass will be able to handle you twenty four seven, fifty two weeks a year. _

Matt read and he smiled

_Don't be ridiculous blondie, It won't be twenty four seven…I need cigarette breaks in between. Besides it's not my fault that every time I think about you my cock gets hard, I just want you all time and all to myself…I can't help but love you_

He sent the reply and smiled as he waited, he didn't have to wait long

_ That's my greedy perverted boyfriend, you make me so proud oh and I love you too_

Matt smiled again at the message and placed his phone back into his pocket. He smiled widely, he couldn't believe his luck, sure Mello was emotional, over powering and boy did he make some very loud noises in bed but Matt loved him all the same and he wanted more than anything to live with him and be with him as often as possible.

"It seems the weekend wasn't as bad as you thought it would be Matt" The man in the front called out

"No it was defiantly something else" Matt replied

No matter the odds, no matter what was to come Matt was happy and he had finally felt that he was something to someone and not just the lonely seventeen year old who was as antisocial as a rock and lived for video games. Someone truly wanted him and he was more than happy to be a slave to Mello's love.


	8. H is for Hotline

**H IS FOR HOTLINE**

"That's right baby..oh yeah..you know I like that" Matt said through the head set the rested over his vermillion red hair

He sat down at the table and opened up the packet of cigarettes, pulling one out and placing it in between his lips before lighting it and opening up the newspaper to the puzzle section. He reached over and grasped the pen that sat in the middle of the table. He pulled the cigarette out from in between his lips and cradled it in between his index and middle finger of his right hand

"That's right get it in there nice and deep you know you make me so hot when I hear you moan for me" He continued

Matt had been doing this for the past few months and even though he started off a little shaky he had managed to slip into character rather easily every time his phone rang. He never imagined that he would wind up in the "adult entertainment" industry but with the lack of paying underground jobs he needed a job that would pay his rent and at $4.95 a minute it was worth the ridiculous forced statements of arousal

"Oh baby moan my name, let me hear that sexy voice of yours, I'm so close to cumming for you"

He placed the pen to the paper and started to read the questions for the crossword puzzle and began to fill in the answers. He took another drag of the cigarette and once he heard the relief of orgasm over the other end the call was disconnected and he removed the headset

"Who would have ever thought that people would be so desperate to get their rocks off..perverted weirdo's" He said to himself as he finished the puzzle that was in front of him

Truthfully Matt was tired off his part time job, he would rather be out working odd jobs for the Mafia like he had been doing for the past five years and at twenty-five years old he hardly thought being a phone sex operator was anything to be proud about.

He was quite popular with clients, he always received call backs, the women really seemed to love him and every now and then occasionally the men too. It was all the same to Mail Jeevas, handle name Matt. Women, men it didn't matter as long as they were of age he didn't mind which gender he was able to get off, it just meant extra money in his pay check, something no one would complain about.

He finished off his cigarette and got up to investigate the fridge his stomach had been growling since he woke up an hour ago from the sound of his work phone ringing. The calls always came first, the more calls he answered the better the income but in all honesty he wanted something more not just someone moaning and panting down the other end of the phone telling him the obvious like what a big boy he was and how sexy his deep but cheerful sounding voice was. He already knew all that, he was cocky and confident perhaps to the extent of being slightly arrogant but he always got the job done.

The lack of food in his apartment sent an ache of dread into his stomach, he hated going outside and more than that he hated when he was forced into conversation with some stranger. Despite his line of work he was generally anti-social and only spoke to people if it was absolutely necessary. That's why he liked underground work so much, there was no unnecessary discussion, he was told what to do and when it needed to be done by and that was it, no questions, no conversation it was easy.

He made his way into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt and his black mid length boots. He grabbed his white goggles with the orange lenses from off the bedside table and slipped them over his emerald green eyes.

He left the house and made his way to the nearby supermarket, the quicker he got there the quicker he could leave. He parked his 69' Plymouth Road Runner in the car park, grabbing a trolley on his way to the entrance doors. He never knew what he was going to buy until he actually pulled it off the shelf, usually he would leave with a trolley filled with boxes of cereal and enough milk to last a family of five a month.

Matt wasn't exactly a complex creature, he was intelligent, funny, cocky and he didn't complain about much. He was laid back and just went with the flow, nothing upset him and he was just easy going the thing was that because of the lack of communication with other people Matt was often seen as rude or mentally challenged in some way especially if he was approached by someone attractive.

"Why the fuck does this always happen to me"

Matt could hear a voice in the isle next to him. It was a relatively sweet voice, slightly husky and deep clearly that of a man or a transvestite.

Suddenly he watched at a tall blonde wearing all black turned down the isle.

"Hey stay there for a sec will ya" The blonde said to him

Matt just looked around him to make sure that the attractive man that approached him was actually speaking to him

"Me?" Matt questioned

The blonde sighed loudly

"Yes you, just shut up and kiss me will ya" The man barked

Matt didn't even get to say anything, he wasn't allowed to protest or move. But boy could that blonde kiss, his lips were as soft as they looked and he was very forceful with the contact. The blonde laced his fingers in with the vermillion strands and Matt found himself wrapping his arms around the blue eyed man's waist

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

A blonde haired woman barked

Mello pulled away from Matt's lips and for a few brief moments the aquamarine iris's connected with the emeralds, the blonde gave Matt a look of "just go with it"

The man referred to as Mello broke their gaze and turned and looked at the woman that was standing close by with her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. Her light brown brows furrowing at the blonde man

"I told you to stop fucking stalking me, see this man he is my boyfriend so you can stop following me around like a lost dog. GOT IT!" Mello said to the blonde woman

"Yeah right I have never seen you with him before" she commented

"That's because he works long hours isn't that right pumpkin?" Mello said turning his gaze back to Matt

"Ah..yeah that's r-" Matt said

"See I fucking told you now piss off will you and stop following me"

Mello cut him off from continuing what he thought he was supposed to say

He had no idea what the fuck was going on. He had no idea who the blonde was that had kissed him and he had no idea who the blonde woman was that was clearly pissed all he wanted was his damn cereal and now he was stuck between what he imagined was a lovers quarrel. But even still, Mello was undeniably attractive, his long blonde hair reached just below his shoulder blades, his eyes were a sparkling light blue, he was tall- probably around the same height as Matt, was lean but slightly muscular, he had a burn scar down the left side of his face which gave him the sort of bad-boy image and despite the fact he was dressed up like he was attending a leather bitches funeral he was defiantly Matt's type, visually speaking

"Oh yeah if he is your boyfriend then what is his name?" The woman asked with a smiled on her face

"Mike, his name is Mike ok so now FUCK OFF and find someone else to stalk you crazy bitch" Mello said to the woman

Matt watched as the woman began to cry and ran off. He couldn't believe it, all this because he was too lazy to go shopping before he ran completely out of food. He vowed to himself never to do that again

"Hey thanks for that, that woman has been following me around for the past three weeks and I have never had the opportunity to get rid of her and you kinda gave me the "I'm a fag" vibe so, yeah, thanks for that"

Matt looked at his clothes and tried to picture what he looked like in the mirror. What part of him gave off the gay vibe that Mello was talking about?

"Ah..that's al—"

"Your name really isn't Mike is it because you really don't look like a Mike but you do look like an M name and Mike was the first name that popped into my head" Mello said once again cutting Matt off

Clearly Mello was the sociable type and Matt had no idea on what the hell it meant that he looked like an M name, he wasn't sure about this stranger but he seemed relatively harmless and perhaps he just liked talking.

"It's Mail" Matt replied

"Mail? I'm Mihael, friends and stalkers call me Mello. So you can take me out tonight, I'll give you my phone number and you can just text me and we can meet somewhere, but it has to be somewhere public after other than shooting them the best way to get rid of a stalker is to make it look like you're taken" Mello replied

"Ah—"

Matt was interrupted by the blond thrusting his hand in Matt's back pocket and pulling out his personal phone. He didn't have time to register what had just happened. Was this guy serious? And Matt thought he was cocky or perhaps it was just the blonde displaying bossiness either way he was more than one man Matt could handle. He would have never imagined he would be going on a date with someone he just met who used him as a tool, didn't let more than three words escape his mouth and molested his back pocket and helped himself to Matt's personal property.

Mello played with the phone for a moment and then shoved it back into Matt's back pocket of his jeans

"Thanks again I guess I'll talk to you later" Mello said and began to walk off

"Oh and Mail?" He called out half was down the isle

Matt turned around and looked at Mello who was smiling back at him

"Not bad but you have to learn to relax your lips a little" he said and continued on with his journey out of the isle.

Matt turned back around and shook his head, what the fuck had just happened? This was all too much for him to process at once. Firstly how did he look gay, secondly how does one look like a letter of the alphabet , thirdly how was he supposed to take that nut job out on a date IN PUBLIC and fourthly how was he supposed to relax when in a space of ten minutes he was approached by a stranger, kissed, bossed around, used, partly the reason a woman ran off crying, bossed around again, molested and bossed around one more time. Matt had conversations with strange people over the phone before but that blonde really took the cake. How the hell was he going to be able to go out with the guy?

Matt contemplated texting him and telling him he had made other plans but it had been a while since Matt had actually been on a date and he wouldn't have minded kissing Mello again and somehow he felt obligated to help him out with his stalker issue. Matt had no idea what he was getting himself into but he imagined it could only lead to trouble.

Matt fussed over his hair in the mirror, the mop of vermillion strands just didn't seem to want to cooperate with him

"Bend over for me honey, let me see that hot ass of yours" He said into the headset

He grabbed the brush and dragged it along his scalp to try and look half respectable. He was meeting Mello in an hour and while he had no idea where he was supposed to take a man on a date and after some basic research on the internet he had decided to take him to a restaurant and then maybe a stroll along the boardwalk. Where he had hoped he might be able to say more than three words. Matt was sure there was something more to Mello then just a hot bossy molester and he was actually interested to find out more about him.

Matt took the flat end of the brush and wacked it into his hand against the speaker of the head set

"You deserve to be spanked nice and hard for being so bad" He said

He placed the brush to his hair again and with the aid of some gel he brushed it back so that it was out of his face

"That's right honey make me cum"

He admired himself again, he didn't actually look too bad with his hair brushed out of his face. He heard the sound of moaning and yelling and then a thank you

"No thank you, have a good night" He replied and removed the head set once he could hear his client had hung up

Matt took once last look in the mirror and went back to his room and started to go through his wardrobe, he knew somewhere in there was something date worthy. He ended up finding a black long sleeved shirt and a black pair of dress trousers that he probably hadn't worn since his father's funeral three years ago.

He could hardly take his eyes off of him if he wasn't attractive enough as it was when he molested Matt in the supermarket he most certainly was now. He had his blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail, once again he was in all black, tight leathery looking jeans that were tucked into black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt, which Matt only noticed was sleeveless when Mello shifted around and over the top a obsidian leather jack adorned with many zips and pockets. They had looked like they were going on a date to a damn funeral.

Matt had been nothing but nervous the moment Mello had got in his car, he could feel his palms sweating even resting against the steering wheel cover.

"So where are we going anyway?" Mello asked

His aquamarine eyes focused on the red head, he was sure Mello was going to be perceptive enough to realize that he had been uncontrollably nervous, he was usually so calm and didn't let much get to him but then he never imagined he was going to be going on a date with a man that he had met in a supermarket that he used him as an excuse to get himself away from his crazy stalker

"Um..I was kinda thinking we could get something to eat and then go for a walk or something" Matt said hesitantly

"You don't have to be nervous you know, it's like you've never been on date before" Mello replied still looking at Matt

He had no intention of telling Mello that it was in fact the first date he had ever been on after all it wasn't exactly a proud thing for a twenty-something attractive male to admit. Mello would surely think the worst of him if he knew, especially if he had found out what Matt did for a living on both accounts. The last thing he wanted to do was to freak the guy out, not that Mello looked like the type who could been easily shaken but it wasn't exactly the type of life Matt was particularly interested in broadcasting, even if it were just to the blonde.

"Well this was unforeseeable, I had no idea a guy like you would have never been on a date before, have you even had a relationship before or for that matter a friendship?" Mello asked

Matt silently cursed, it was his own damn fault that Mello could see right through him, he had clearly made it damn obvious that this was a first, well…everything

"Not exactly" Matt replied

"Oh, well I'll try not to do anything to scare you then. But I guess I should tell you now I am not exactly pleasant most of the time so if I do anything to piss you off don't be afraid to say so. I probably wouldn't really care but I don't mind someone who has the ability to yell at me, the bigger the bark the better as long as it can be backed up with a bit of bite too, I don't particularly like whiney little bitches"

Well at least he was straight forward and to the point. He didn't have to worry about Matt not having bark or bite, despite his relatively placid nature Matt wasn't inexperienced in either, working underground occasionally caused him problems but nothing he couldn't handle with a bit of force.

"I don't know if you have a place picked out or not but do you mind if I make a suggestion?" Mello asked

"Ah –No, I gue—"

"Let's get some trashy junk food from somewhere and go to the beach or something, if my stalker happens to be following us nothing spells out romance like a couple of guys eating crappy food on the beach in the dark" Mello said cutting him off

Matt wanted to shake his head, if Mello already knew what he wanted to do he could have saved Matt the trouble of fussing over the "date" and fussing over his hair and if they were just going to sit around in the dark he wouldn't have go to any lengths to improve his appearance. Mello leaned over and placed his hand in Matt's hair, the touch made Matt slightly flinch. Mello smiled and then proceeded to mess Matt's hair up

"I like it better when it's all shaggy and down, you look like a pompous ass with it brushed back like that" Mello said

He rested back into his seat. Matt couldn't even remember the last time anyone had even touched him before Mello. He had a couple of sexual relationships in high school so it was possible that for the past seven years he hadn't had any affection of any kind, it was no wonder why he was starting to get lonely.

Matt pulled up to the junk food district, the beach was only a ten minute walk from there, he was thankful that the night air was still so that he wouldn't end up freezing his ass off. The two men got out of the car and Matt could see the streets were littered with people and he could feel his stomach turning, this was possibly the worst thing for him and he dreaded the thought of someone coming up to him and talking to him. Because he was rather cute Matt often got attention from both women and men but he had hoped that with having Mello with him people would pay more attention to the blonde and leave him be.

As they started to walk Matt felt a hand in his and then without warning fingers intertwining in with his. He was shocked so much so that he was almost paralyzed and couldn't pull his hand away from the blondes. He didn't understand how he could be so forthcoming, it was a good thing not a bad thing, it was something that made Mello sparkle, that he didn't care what others thought of him and he just did what he pleased without a care in the world. Matt could really use someone like that in his life, he needed someone who didn't care what other people thought of him, he needed someone with guts and balls to let snidely comments and looks to slip off his shoulders, that was the way Matt was so Mello holding his hand didn't embarrass him in the slightest despite the fact people were staring at them neither of the men really cared.

'This isn't freaking you out or anything is it?" Mello asked as they walked down the street

"No, not at all" Matt replied

Mello smiled and they stopped by a burger joint, got their food and continued to make their way down to the beach.

As they sat in the sand Matt listened to Mello talk about his life, he didn't try to hide anything he was honest and straight to the point. He too had been working inside the Mafia, he had been for the last seven or eight years. He was a bit more mainstream then Matt, actually a lot more mainstream he was in charge of hits and he had a ranking high enough that would surely allow him to become a leader at some point. Matt wasn't entirely sure if he was trying to intimidate him or not but it wasn't working even listening to some of the executions that the blonde had pulled off Matt didn't even flinch or become worried. He of all people understood that a job was a job and even though Mello may have been a ruthless killing machine it didn't necessarily mean he was going to try and kill Matt.

The red head had remained silent whilst listening to Mello, it suited him just fine the more the blonde talked about himself, and he certainly wasn't shy about talking himself up Matt didn't think it was cockiness like his own persona he thought of it as Mello trying to prove the point that he was afraid of anything, he didn't care how people viewed him and that if anyone pissed him off he wasn't afraid to take action if necessary.

The red head quite enjoyed listening to the blonde go on and on. He liked hearing about the places he had been, the things he had seen and done and he especially liked it when his brows furrowed and he got this little wrinkles in his nose when he was talking about something that pissed him off. Mello was intelligent, friendly, exciting, demanding, had a chocolate addiction and from what he had told Matt he was emotional at the best of times, if something upset him he wasn't afraid to cry and on the other hand if there was something joyous of or exciting he wasn't afraid to laugh. Matt felt guilty for judging the blonde so early on.

"I guess that's pretty much it and you haven't even said a word yet, you probably think I am one of those annoying guys that only likes to talk about myself, it's not intentional it's just I prefer things to be out in the open, I don't particularly like surprises, I always like to be one step ahead so I can plan my actions accordingly" Mello said to the red head who was busy listening and smoking the rest of his cigarette

"It hasn't bothered me, I quite like listening to you. You have one of those voices that I could spend all day everyday listening to" Matt replied

Mello smiled and gently nudged the man sitting close beside him

"Are you trying to flatter me?" He asked

"No not really it's just I am accustomed to voices, some you could spend your life hoping you don't hear them again and others put you in this hypnotic trance, you hang on to each word and you end up feeling an interesting pleasure just from that voice, given I haven't ever spoken to someone who has a voice quite like yours before. It's just…nice" Matt replied

"So which is customer service over the phone or phone sex operator?" Mello asked

Matt turned his head and let out a laugh, he really wasn't surprised that the blond he had been listening to for the past three hours had said that

"The latter" Matt replied

He figured he may as well be honest

"I get it, you have a cheerful yet deep voice, you sound happy so you probably make a good amount of money. I guess it works in your favor too cause you don't have to be out in public, which I can see you dread and you don't have to meet anyone face to face, of course it's only a guess really but I assume since you haven't been on a date before and you probably haven't had a girlfriend since you were in school and in fact you probably haven't had sex since then either. I guess it's kinda perfect for you really isn't it" The blonde asked

Matt never really thought about it, it was just a job that was available at the time and he just started, that's all it was for him. He never got off on the people he spoke with, it was just like when he did underground work he never stayed to see the final show.

"I suppose so, how can you possibly know that about me though without me even saying anything?" Matt asked

Mello smiled again and he reached into his pocket and fished out a block of chocolate and began to unwrap it from the silver foil.

"I guess I'm just a good judge in character, I just make assumptions from what I already know and go from there. Do you like your job?" Mello asked with a mouthful of the cocoa block

"No not particularly, I was doing underground work for a while, basic stuff like drug running and the occasional hit but when the business started to run dry when the rivalry wars began I was kinda left desperate, the job was advertised and I just took it, I don't get any pleasure out of it" Matt said

"…You're not Matt are you?" Mello said looking at the redhead curiously

Matt was a little shocked this time, had he spoken to Mello before on the phone?... he didn't think so he would have easily recognized his voice.

"Yeah, I'm Matt but how did –"

"I've heard about you, I would have made the connection sooner if I wasn't under the impression you just went by Mail. Your name gets passed on a lot, seems you're pretty damn reliable and you don't ask questions, I haven't heard a bad word spoken about you"

"Well I'm glad I haven't disappointed"

Mello looked at him and their eyes connected and an instant spark flew between them.

"You don't disappoint me, I'll give you a job Matt, no sense in you doing something you don't like. Although I must admit I am slightly intrigued" Mello asked

"And what exactly is so intriguing about me?"

"I know I said you give if off this gay vibe but I can't really see you being with another man but at the same time I can't really see you being with a woman, I'm sure you're captivating on the phone but it's almost as if you take it as it comes…and I mean that in the least possible sexual manner" Mello said

Matt smiled and pushed his cigarette into the sand ashing it out.

"I guess I am not really bothered male, female I don't think it really matters but I suppose I've just come to a point where I am tired of meaningless one sided sex chats over the phone, I mean it's quite a boost to my pride knowing I can get someone off just with my voice but it's the same thing every day, and I hate that, I hate waking up to the same ring tone each morning, I hate saying the same things each time and I hate the fact that I feel like I am just suspended in time, it's constantly ground hog day every day and there is no escaping, I just want something more. But that's just me complaining, which I rarely do by the way, every now and then I might whine about something but I very rarely go on like this"

Matt said feeling slightly embarrassed that he was complaining to Mello, he never really had anyone to talk to and some how he was just relaxed with Mello, at least after they had been sitting a talking. He never realized how easy it was to just talk to someone that didn't involved forced moans or panting and he didn't have to say stuff like "oh yeah baby and bend over for me" it was just heaven for him to have this conversation

"You shouldn't have to feel the need to justify yourself, if you want to complain then complain, everyone does it, fuck I have been sitting here for the past three hours going on and on about my life to you and more than half of that was complaining and whining about stupid shit. I mean admittedly I don't always have the patience for people bitchin' about life but I dunno it's kind of different with you, it's like what you said about me you just have one of those voices I could listen to forever whether its complaints of compliments. I quite like you" Mello replied

Matt quite liked the blonde too, he felt as if he had a friend and someone who just seemed to understand him, it was really quite refreshing.

"I just want something more, I'm not getting any younger after all" Matt almost whispered

"I understand, you want someone to love and love you in return for the good and the bad" Mello said

"Yeah I guess, I mean I'm happy with anything I can get as long as it's not a sex chat over the phone with some stranger" Matt said with laughter in his voice

Mello moved closer to Matt and leaned into his arm, instinctively Matt pulled his arm out and draped it over the blondes shoulder. It was starting to come in cold and Matt would soon be feeling the regret of not wearing a jacket.

"Do you feel like doing something with me?" Mello asked the red head he was cuddled into

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Matt asked

"Don't really know yet, I just don't really want to say goodbye yet" Mello said

Matt pulled up outside a large house and watched as Mello got out of the car and used the key pad to unlock the gates. The house looked like paradise compared to his crappy apartment. It was like one of the kinds of houses you expected humble millionaires would have who didn't want it to be too obvious that they were rich. Matt drove onto the drive way and the gates closed behind him. He exited the car and didn't bother to lock it, he was sure it was more than safe in the confines of the yard. The front yard was relatively simple, just some bright green grass that was mowed down to short lengths and that was it. He followed Mello to the front door and unlocked it and followed him inside

"It's a little but big for just one person to live it but typically speaking by now I should be married with kids so this is just to make it look like that's what is going on, it probably seems ridiculous but you're in the underground industry too and you probably know how pushy they can get, especially when it's a family business"

Matt had learnt that Mello had worked for his uncle, after his father had been killed his uncle took over the business and he treated Mello like his own son. The "business" was one day going to be his, providing he got married.

He started to lead Matt through the large house; everything was so perfectly pristine and tidy, nothing like Matt's crappy apartment. The walls had a warm golden hue, the furniture was all black and when they came to the kitchen the counter tops were marble and the appliances were all stainless steel.

"This place is amazing, you really live here alone?" Matt asked

"Hmm yeah, normally I would have housekeepers to clean up but I'm not really home enough to make a mess so I just do it myself. I guess this must look like a palace compared to your home"

Mello said as he searched the cupboards for glass tumblers and he pulled out a bottle of Matt assumed was bourbon. He poured it into the glasses filling them up half way. He passed Matt one of the glasses and lifted the other one to his lips and quickly downed the contents without even as much as a cringe as the straight spirit poured down his throat.

"Well considering my apartment is the size of a shoe box and probably resembles that of the aftermath of a tornado passing through it then yeah this is kind of extravagant"

Matt said before he too downed the spirit and felt it burn his throat and lungs on the way down

Mello had shown Matt the rest of the house, including the bedroom. Even though there was an urge there to use the bedroom the last thing Matt wanted was to turn the friendship they had into a fuck session that would probably only amount to more fucking without any hope of a relationship and like Matt had said he was tired of that. They made their way back into the lounge room and they both sat down on the leather couch that was springy under Matt's ass. Mello turned and connected his aquamarine eyes with Matt's emeralds.

"So will you come work for me then?" Mello asked getting straight down to business

"Yeah" Matt simply replied

"You're not going to ask what you're going to be doing or wages or anything like that?" The blonde questioned curiously

"Nope, you tell me what to do I do it and you pay me whatever you feel like paying me, I mean I hope you won't be too stingy I mean I still have rent and bills to pay but you tell me what to do and I'll do it" Matt replied

"You really are strange, normally I get a game of twenty questions, that typically ends badly for the other person, you're really not going to ask me any questions?" Mello asked again

Matt shook his head

"I'm a lover not a fighter, I mean I will kick someone's ass or kill someone if I have to but I figured it's just better to shut up, do what has to be done and get on with the next thing, besides regardless I can't complain anything is better than telling a fifty year old woman who has a voice like a cat being strangled that she makes you so hot" Matt replied

Mello laughed at him

"It's hard to believe that someone with your work ethic is so lonely. You have the right demeanor for the job, you don't ask questions or feel the need to know everything and you're quite interesting. I will promise you that you won't be alone anymore, you'll have me. I won't force you to socialize if you don't want to, in fact it's probably better if you don't people are sneaky once they know I have you they will want you for themselves, your name isn't exactly unheard of and they try every tactic in the book to try and get you" Mello said

Matt wasn't entirely sure what Mello meant he knew that usually in the underground business everyone had a right hand man and even in clan's you couldn't necessarily trust anyone. If he was suggesting that Matt would be more or less his property, his go-to guy well Matt didn't mind so much as long as he was doing what he loved and what he was good at even if Mello worked him like a dog he wasn't going to complain.

"I might have just one question" Matt said

"Sure go ahead"

"Why aren't you married with a bunch of kids, I mean usually by now someone in your position and especially being in a family run clan you would have at least five"

Mello smiled and then looked away from Matt

"I guess you could say I just haven't found the right person in the past and like you my tastes aren't exactly restricted. But if I'm going to be honest I don't really know if anyone would want to marry me I mean I am bossy, loud, I have no filtering system between my brain and my mouth, I have a tendency to get easily jealous, and I often say things that offend people and usually I don't care, I guess I am not marriage material. But I am coming to that point in my life where my uncle is pushing for me to settle down. Honestly I don't think he really cares with who but you know the deal I don't come into anything unless I have a, and I quote, stable family relationship" Mello replied

Matt smiled when ever Mello talked, he just never seemed to have one sentence answers. He wasn't complaining, he quite liked that Mello talked so much.

"I don't find you intolerable, even after you sexually harassed me in the store this morning. I wouldn't say you're bossy either, its more you know what you want and how you want it, there's nothing wrong with that, loud? Well at least you aren't afraid to get your point across. No filtering system? At least there's no bullshit, you get jealous? Any idiot that did something for you to get jealous deserves to be punched and as for offending people…well most deserve to be offended" Matt said

Mello laughed and looked back at the red head beside him

"You're fucking nuts you know that, lecturing **_ME_** like a child" Mello said, emphasizing the me part

"Well if you don't like it then tell me to leave, you want honesty right? well I am giving it to you" Matt replied

"How come you're not afraid of me? I don't remember the last time anyone has ever been honest with me, you're not afraid to give me a run for my money are you?"

Matt shook his head

"Being thick skinned I usually don't have a problem with being honest and having honesty given to me in return and why should I be a afraid of someone who has the same values? Just because you live a life of crime doesn't mean that everyone should run for the hills, there's more to you than meets the eye"

Matt turned his attention to the clock on the wall it was already past midnight and he was sure he would have had tens of missed calls, if Mello was serious about giving him a job he would have to organize his resignation to the adult entertainment business and get some sleep for what he was sure was going to be a chaotic week.

"I guess you'll want to head home, it's pretty late. Just let me get some paper work for you that you'll need to fill out, just the standard threats you fuck me around I end your life that kind of stuff" Mello said

The blonde stood up and he made his way out of the room and returning a short time later with four or five pieces of paper in his hand, he handed them to Matt.

"Just fill them out whenever, you start Monday… I guess I won't see you 'til then" He said almost drearily

"I'll come and see you whenever you want me to come and see you, you are my boss after all I wouldn't have much of a choice if you ask me to do something" Matt said with a smile

Mello smiled in return

"Oh yeah, I like you, I like you a lot you and I are going to work well together. You would make the perfect husband, you don't argue or complain, your straight to the point and I'm sure you would remain faithful, you'd be loyal and I bet your good in bed and of course it's a plus that you're easy on the eyes and I think you'd do anything for the person you love" Mello said and slightly blushed

Matt could hear the silent laughter in his head; he had the perfect response that would be typical of his cocky personality

"Marry me and find out for yourself" Matt replied

Mello laughed at him

"We've known each other for less than twenty four hours and you're already asking me to marry you? Well that's different, proves you're a little nuts but it's unusual. Anyway despite how insane that is how do you know I even like you that much?" Mello asked

"Well let me put it this way, you need to get married, I really like you, I'll make you happy and if I don't I will do whatever I have to make you happy. You want someone who will be loyal to you and wont fuck you around, you want someone to love you, just as I want someone to love me, for the good and bad so then the question is why not?" Matt said

He had honestly felt like he was losing his mind, was he serious about this? He only just met the guy and there was spouting cheese ball lines and more or less begging for Mello to say yes. He didn't know what had come over him, he had gone from this shy, anti-social guy to proposing marriage to a guy he knew a hell of a lot about but had only spent less than twenty-fours with him, he didn't know what was happening, was he in love with Mello? Probably, did he want to be the one to make him happy? Hell yes, did he want the gorgeous blonde to end up with some other idiot who would only marry him for the money and status? Fuck no, Matt had no intention of having someone fuck Mello over and he was prepared to do whatever it took for Mello to see that he could trust the red head.

"Your fucking serious aren't you? You crazy son of bitch do you have any idea how nuts you are? I will end up making your life a living hell do you realize that? You won't make it a year without wanting to kill yourself" Mello replied

"Try me, give me a chance and I will prove you wrong, you like a challenge well I am giving you one, you want honesty, loyalty, love, sex. You want someone to ask how high when you say jump? I am that person. You need to be married so accept my offer, I'm not asking or expecting anything from you except love and even if that takes you the rest of your life to feel something for me, I don't care. You're the first person I have ever trusted and actually liked and I won't stand idly by and watch some gold digging asshole try and take advantage of you, you want someone to protect you with their life, I'm right here. What more do you want? Whatever it is tell me and I'll do it" Matt said quickly almost in a flustered state, he found that once his mouth opened he couldn't stop it from moving

The blonde walked up to Matt and looked at him, their eyes connected and neither of them refused to pull away

"You really are serious?" Mello asked

"As a heart attack, which I will have if you don't say yes, you don't want to give me a heart attack do you?" Matt said in a child like manner

"Don't play pity cards with me asshole, I have no sympathy for you, you crazy bastard. Why are you willing to do this for me?' Mello asked

"Because I don't want you to end up with someone who won't love you properly, like I can"

Mello shook his head

"You really are something else, as if I would take the rest of my life to fall in love with you, you're the friend I never had and the loyal slave I've always wanted" Mello said whist laughing

"Then do us both a favor and accept me, I won't hurt you, ever. I just want you, you're perfect and you'll learn to love me one day" Matt said quietly

Mello sighed deeply, he really couldn't believe that crazy red head.

"And you realize if you fuck me over or cheat on me I will kill you, literally" Mello said

"I'll stand there and let you do it if I do anything to hurt you"

"Then go home, get your shit and come back. I am not going to have one of those weird marriages where we live in separate houses and see each other at work, I swear to God, Matt don't piss me off" Mello said

Matt smiled, he honestly could not believe what had transpired, where the hell did he get the balls to do something so insane? He didn't know and he didn't care he just went with the flow. He was serious about not letting Mello down, he had no intention of doing anything harmful to him. He would have followed him to the ends of the earth if that was necessary

He grasped Mello around the waist and pulled him in close to him. He pressed his lips against the blondes and softly and in a moist caress he kissed his fiancé which made Mello melt into him, when they finally pulled away from each other's mouth's both of them were left gasping for air.

"Why the fuck didn't you kiss me like that in the first place asshole!" Mello barked

"I'm a mystery, half the time I don't even know why I do most of anything I do" Matt replied and started to head towards the front door

"Matt" Mello called out to the red head

He turned around and looked at the blonde

"I think I might love you" Mello said

"I think I love you too" Matt replied with a smile

Matt arrived home and started to pack up what little belongings he did have, he didn't know if he was going to be able to be a decent husband, hell he didn't even have the intention of ever getting married but he was doing Mello a favor and truthfully Matt did feel like he loved the blonde, he was one of a kind and he wanted to be with him, not matter what that meant. He was going to have to find out about his stalker so he could sort something out so he was no longer stalked.

Matt's attention faded when he was bought out by the sound of his work phone ringing, he figured he may as well take one last call, Mello would probably end up going mental over it but he didn't have any intention of hiding it from him.

"Hello, this is Matt" he said in a deep seductive voice

"So that's why you're so popular"

Matt smiled when he heard Mello's voice through the other end

"You do know that you could just call my personal phone so you don't have to pay to talk to me" Matt asked

"Hey this isn't a personal call, I demand satisfaction this is strictly business. I want to be your last client, so Matt…I want you to make me cum and Matt seeing as how I am paying for you to get me off I don't want any forced run of the mill bullshit you spout to everyone else" He heard Mello say

"Well then..you better get comfortable"

They had been on the phone for twenty minutes the exchange of sensual words had left them both breathing heavily and letting out soft groans. Matt was sprawled out on the bed with the phone in his right hand pressing against his ear while he stroked himself with his left. He had been hard from the moment he heard Mello's voice on the other end and for the last twenty minutes he had been refraining from grabbing his cock, even though it was throbbing like crazy and excruciatingly solid he had wanted to see how long he could go without giving over to the pleasure of Mello's voice that he found so intoxicating

"My bad boy likes that huh? He likes to have his clothes ripped from his body and slammed against the wall with a cock buried deep inside his tight sexy ass. Can you feel my cock inside of you Mello, can you feel it pulsating as your muscles tighten around me, you make me so fucking hard"

He could hear his blonde moan loudly through the other end and the distinct slapping noise of his hand, covered in lotion pumping his cock. He had never been so happy to get some one off, even though the man on the end would soon be his husband and his boss simultaneously. Matt had never once actually become turned on by talking to anyone before but the sound of his Mello making the most seductive and intense noises was sending his body into over drive. He stroked his own taut member hard and fast, matching the same pace as the man on the other end of the phone

"Come on beautiful let me hear you moan for me, let me know how much you want my thick, hard, throbbing cock deep inside of your heat, thrusting into in to you, making you quiver with desire. Call out my name for me bad boy, let me hear it" Matt said as he panted heavily

"Nng….ah..Matt, I want you" Mello called out

"Oh fuck..that's it Mello, scream out that orgasm baby, I know you want to, I know that you want to cum for me, I want to hear you explode with ecstasy. Cum for your man don't hold out on me, I want to hear that sexy voice scream"

Matt shuddered as he could hear the blonde man on the other end let out a boisterous yell the moment that voice resonated in his ear's Matt's body stiffened and he could feel himself cum with a great force. He didn't even have time to reach for the tissues before he felt the intense relief. Both of them just breathed heavily together, happy from their releases.

"Hurry up and come home, I'm not done with you yet" Mello panted

Matt smiled and the phone went dead. He cleaned up the mess he had made and at the request of his fiancé and boss he did what he was told and hurried home with the two boxes of his stuff, he didn't even have a second of walking in the door and placing the boxes down before he had his blonde wrapped around him kissing him passionately

"You're a pervert you know that" Mello said pulling away from Matt's lips

"Hey, you rang me not the other way round, but I told you I'd make you happy"

Mello smiled

"That you did, hey Matt?"

"Mmm?"

"You are the strangest most sexiest man I have ever and while I question your mental stability, I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed again, things hadn't turned out like Matt had thought they would for him, but he couldn't have been happier.

_FINALLY! After what feels like weeks of writers block I finally got H done!_


	9. I is for Inherited

**I IS FOR INHERITED**

The sound of joyful screams and laughter echoed throughout the house and back garden, it had only felt like it was yesterday that Mihael "Mello" Keehl had been in the same house helping celebrate the twins first birthdays. Although biologically speaking he wasn't their uncle had had been so close to their parents they were more or less his family and like most people he protected his family with his life. He would have never admitted that he actually liked Mihaela and Miley because God forbid that Mello would actually been known for holding people dear to him.

He sat on the kitchen counter chewing one of the chocolate cupcakes that he had found in the fridge. He had no intention of going outside to socialize with the other parents, it was the same last year, he had learnt that the one thing other adults talked about at children's birthday parties was in fact their children and because Mello didn't have any or have the intention of ever having any he basically sat around and waited for the other person to arrive that also had no children and yet, like him, felt obligated to show up at the birthday party of the now two year old twins.

He glanced over at the clock and sighed, the day that Mail "Matt" Jeevas actually showed up to somewhere on time would be the day that pigs would fly. Matt was always too laid back, Mello thought. He never kept to schedules or did anything on time, he spent too many hours engrossed in some video game, one he had probably played a million times before and lost track of time. They were best friends and had been for the past twenty two years, meeting when they were only eight. There was no mistaken the chemistry between them though and of course the sexual tension that could be cut with a knife whenever they were together. Not that anyone actually knew it, not even their oldest friends, the father and mother of the twins, but Matt and Mello had also been together for the past seventeen years but because they had a habit of getting under each other's skin they had lived separately, opting for sleep overs for weeks on end until they became annoyed by each other. As much as Mello hid it and refused to let even Matt see it he did love him and he would have done anything for him just as Matt would have for Mello

"UNCLE MELLO!"

Mello was snapped back to reality, pulling himself out of the thoughts of the red head he loved. He turned his attention to the girl in front of him that was giving him a stern and irritated look. Mello could never tell the difference between the girls they had been identical, even their personalities were oddly the same so he would always get it wrong, he often needed the help of Matt to distinguish who was who.

"Oh fuck, what do you want miniature human, can't you see I am busy?" Mello sighed looking down at the girl that was standing there with her hands on her hips

He had been told countless times not to swear in front of the girls but he really couldn't help himself, it was just the way that he spoke. The twin's parents had nagged and nagged at him about social conduct and because Mello hated being told what to do he simply ignored the words that escaped from his friends mouths.

"I love you" the girl said and beamed a smile at him

The one thing about the two year olds that Mello did know was they were too smart for their own good they even had to attend a school for gifted children because they were well advanced for two year olds they were doing first grade work and they much reminded him of himself, which didn't sit too well with Mello. Even though he loved the girls like his own family he didn't want them to see that he had a heart, he was stern with them for a reason, he didn't like the feeling of knowing that so many people occupied the organ in the cavity of his chest.

"…which one are you anyway?" Mello asked after a short pause after hearing the little lady share your feelings towards him

He looked down and connected his aquamarine eyes with the chocolate brown ones that stared up at him, he didn't like to admit it but the twins were quite cute kids, huge dark eyes, scruffy wavy very light blonde hair, even much more lighter than the long blonde hair on Mello's head. They had faces like angels too…yes those damn kids certainly knew how to pull at Mello's heart strings.

The child shook her head indignantly

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? You look exactly alike and you both talk and act alike it's like trying to tell the different between monkeys, fuck, give me a break" Mello said back in a sarcastic tone of voice

"I'm Miley, what did you get us for our birthday?" Miley asked

"Oh so that is why you're here pestering me, what makes you so sure that I have something for brat's like you anyway?" He asked

The child smiled

"Because you love us" Miley replied and then made it a point to disappear so Mello couldn't argue

"Fucking kids…think they are so damn smart" Mello mumbled to himself

The truth was he had got the girls something but he had left the presents with Matt knowing he would be late so that the girls wouldn't seek out the gifts and open them first. Mello didn't want the embarrassment of having the twins parents thinking he went to great lengths to find something that they would like. But this year he had got them something so he could finally tell the miniature human's apart.

Matt suddenly came into the house, he walked past Mello and dropped the presents on the table with the rest of the gifts and began to walk away, once again ignoring his husband

They had only been married for two years and no one had even known about it. It wasn't exactly the type of information Mello wanted to project to the world, that he was gay and actually in a monogamous relationship with a man he had known forever. Mello's reasoning for telling Matt they were getting married was so he could more or less own him, even though the real reason was because he couldn't bear the thought of not having Matt in his life, he was cold to everyone even his husband and Matt had been used to it even though it pissed him off that Mello barely gave him any kind of affection and even after seventeen years, Mello's attempt at saying "I love you" was "I like you a lot" or if Matt said it to him his reply was "Yeah, you too".

"Oi, what the fuck?" Mello called out.

The red head shot him a quick glance

"I can't stay I've got other shit to do" Matt replied and continued to the door.

Mello heard the door slam and the sound of the car door being opened

He placed down the half eaten cupcake and stormed outside. He didn't know what the hell Matt's problem was, they hadn't seen each other in two days and Mello hadn't actually heard from him either, something was going on and wanted to find out what it was. He walked around the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mello asked

Matt sighed

"Just go back in there and pretend you don't give a shit, like I said I have things to do" Matt said

His voice was flat he didn't sound his usual cheery self. It was one of the first things that he liked about Matt when they first met as kids, his cool, calm smooth voice that always sounded happy

"What the fuck? I am not going anywhere until you pull that fucking stick out of your ass and tell me what the fuck is going on" Mello barked back

He was furious, Matt was never like this in all the twenty two years they had known each other he had never, not once, seen Matt in a bad mood.

"MATT! FUCKING ANSWER ME" Mello yelled when he was greeted with silence

Matt started the engine and began to reverse out of the driveway, Mello didn't know what the fuck was going on but he wasn't going to sit there and just let Matt stay in silence, he was going to pester him until he got an answer. Whatever Matt needed to do could wait until after he spoke to his husband and with some respect instead of silence. In all the years they had been together they never argued, they had disagreements but they were never abusive or loud, Mello had wondered for a while if Matt was ever going to snap. They didn't have an unhappy marriage at least Mello didn't think so, they had fun together, the sex was incredible and regular and they just seemed to understand each other, they liked the same movies, television shows and music, they had a lot in common and they had both always been faithful. They were best friends and lovers and for Mello it was a great union. So nobody actually knew they were together and Mello had the affections of a rock, but he knew Matt knew that he loved him…or at least he thought he knew anyway.

Matt stopped the car beside a lighthouse. He opened the door, pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, the day had been reasonably calm so he had no troubles getting the cancer stick lit up. This was the only place Matt had ever found peaceful, nobody seemed to go there and there were no residential buildings anywhere nearby. If Mello was going to do nothing but scream at him he at least wanted to do it away from others. Matt leaned against the car and took in the smoke like it was fresh air. Mello tried to calm down, he was emotional and this was not helping with the fact that he could switch emotions at any time, Matt was acting weird and he wanted to know why

He got out of the car and slammed the door behind him, helping alleviate some of his frustration. He walked around to the red head and stood in front of him.

"Are you going to stop being a complete asshole and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" Mello asked

The light breeze whisked up his blonde hair causing it to dance in the gentle wind

"Doubt it" Matt replied taking another drag on his cigarette.

"WHAT THE FUCK! What the hell is wrong with you! Stop giving me this bullshit and give me a proper answer" Mello barked

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? This is what is wrong with me"

Matt lifted up his left hand and he pointed to the golden band that was wrapped around his ring finger. He rested his cigarette in between his lips and pulled the ring off with his right hand. He turned around to face the water that the light house looked out over and with a decent throw he tossed it towards the water. He turned back around and rested himself against the car. Mello was shocked, no it was more than shocked he was completely paralyzed by what he just saw. Matt had just tossed away his wedding ring like it was nothing, sure Mello didn't wear his but we would have never gone and done something like that

"Wha—what did you do that for?" He said still unable to fathom what Matt had just done

"I'm only doing exactly what you've done, thrown away a marriage and seventeen years" Matt replied

His voice was still so calm, he didn't even sound angry or upset it was just so neutral. Matt tossed down his cigarette and got into the car. He could feel his heart racing and he was so torn up inside but he wouldn't dare show it, he was always so strong and he had never once even cried in the thirty years he had been around, he probably didn't even cry as a baby either, he was very head strong and didn't let much get to him but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take being married to someone who really couldn't care a less about him, he was sick of the one sided love, the demands, the inability for Mello to say "I love you" he couldn't even the remember the last time the blonde had even kissed him. He was drowning and the only way he was going to be able to save himself was to do what Mello had been doing for the past seventeen years, pretend there was nothing there.

Mello got back into the car and he looked at Matt, the red head wouldn't look at him, instead he rested his head on the steering wheel and he closed his eyes, he wanted to pretend he was sitting there alone without Mello.

The blonde was devastated, he didn't want to show it but if he heard correctly then Matt was considering a divorce and cutting all ties with him. He couldn't lose Matt, he was the only one who was ever able to put up with him. He was bossy and demanding, he like everything to be his way and he stopped at nothing to have his way too and that was a lot for another person to handle but Matt always did without complaints. He was a rock, the one person he trusted and he was the only person he had ever been in love with and to see Matt just toss away his wedding ring like that, it broke his fragile heart.

"So that's it, you just get to walk away without even telling me why?" Mello asked

Matt sat up and he finally turned his attention to the blonde and for the first time together Mello had watched Matt's emerald green eyes leak constant flowing tears.

"Do you think I wanted to do that?" Matt asked him

Even crying didn't shake his placid voice. It astounded Mello that Matt even had the ability to cry and make it sound as if he weren't.

"Well you did it so yeah I think you wanted to" Mello replied angrily

"I didn't want to see you, that's why I haven't called or messaged you. The closer this day came the harder it was getting for me to keep shrugging this bullshit off and I can't take it anymore. Every day it's the same thing, I have to pretend that the man I am in love with, the man I am married to is nothing more than a friend to me. Every time we go to that house and I have to stand away from you, I have to pretend that we are just old buddies because you don't want people to know about us. Throwing that ring away was the last thing I wanted to do but you've pushed and pushed and now I'm standing on the edge and I know one last push is going to kill me" Matt replied

Mello could hear the heartbreak finally coming to the surface. He had never seen or heard Matt so distraught, in fact he had never appeared to be anything but happy in the past. Mello could feel the sting of guilt rushed through him as if he had swallowed a hot poker. He knew he was hard on Matt and anyone would have hated being treated like trash but it was almost like a compulsion to Mello to push people away, he had figured since Matt always recoiled from the pushing he would continue to do so but clearly he was wrong and the years of Mello not showing affection, not telling Matt he loved him and not letting their friends know that they were together and in fact married had been too much for the red head and obviously the last two days had been a time for Matt to reflect and think about what was said and done over the past twelve years, since they were thirteen, and he had decided he couldn't handle what appeared to be a one sided relationship any longer, he needed it to be over so he would have the chance to heal and one day move on and forget Mello.

Mello didn't want to lose Matt, it was his own fault that the red head was doing this, that he knew but Matt was everything to him and he couldn't just let him walk away. Mello knew if he didn't do something about it he was going to lose him forever. He had to make the choice between his pride and public image or Matt.

"I have told you every day for seventeen years that I love you, I have done everything you have ever asked me to do and yet you never say thank you, you never give me any kind of gratitude and because I love you so much that it is quite aggressively breaking my heart I have just accepted the fact that you don't love me at all. I ignored the warnings when we were growing up, I ignored people saying "he doesn't care about you" I thought maybe if I could show you that no matter what you do to me I will always love you and be there for you that maybe you would eventually love me back, even when we got married it was only so you can have some sick joy in owning someone" Matt continued

"You fucking asshole, don't you dare sit there and assume that shit. I don't give a fuck about what I do or don't say you don't have any right to tell me how I do or do not feel. You do not get to decide that. You knew right from the beginning who I was and if you thought you could change me then you're a fucking dumbass, I change on my own accord not because someone wants me to you arrogant fuck" Mello replied aggressively almost instantly

"You're never going to love me are you? Just tell me now, please, just say it so I know" Matt begged

He waited for a reply; Mello suddenly looked down into his lap so Matt wouldn't notice the tears dripping from his eyes. He hated feeling like this, he hated feeling like he was destroying the one person he genuinely loved unconditionally, if things didn't change they were just going to continue to poison each other. Both of them needed to grow up, they needed to come clean about what they needed and wanted and they needed to sort out the mess like adults and not angry children

"I have loved you every single day since we met and every day after that. If you're too blind to see that then that isn't my problem. If you think I wanted us to get married because I wanted to own you then you are not as smart as I gave you credit for. Matt, you have been the love of my life for twenty two years" Mello said calmly

Matt's heart felt like it had skipped a beat and his teary eyes opened wide, he had never heard Mello say anything like that before, it made his entire body flutter with a nervous and yet happy electricity. He wish he didn't have to go to this extreme to get the answers but he had to make Mello believe that he wanted it to be over so that he would finally say what Matt needed to hear him say

'The reason why I didn't want anyone else to know about us was because if they knew that I had loved someone, the same person for as long as I have then eventually everyone would know my weakness. If everyone knew that I was vulnerable for someone then…."

"They would think you were weak" Matt finished off his husbands sentence

"Yeah, and I don't want to be seen for something I am not"

Matt took his hands away from the steering wheel, he reached over and placed his left hand on Mello's leg and gently gripped it. Mello raised his head and then wrapped his hand around Matt's.

"I understand, I just needed to know. You don't have to make us a public announcement if you don't want to, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, all I am asking from you is if you can, please don't treat me like I am just another person, when we are home by ourselves don't push me away. I know you Mello I have seen everything; I have never or will ever see you as weak. You're the strongest person I know you always have been. I don't want to live in a separate house from you and I don't want us to end, ever. That ring I tossed in the water wasn't my wedding ring, I would never do that" Matt said

Mello looked into Matt's emerald green eyes he was angry and completely in love at the same time. He was furious that Matt would pull that stunt on him but he had never once heard Matt say straight out what he wanted and this was a relief for both of them. Matt had wiped the tears from his cheeks and he continued to gaze at his husband. He loved Mello so unconditionally he could never throw away seventeen years of love and the extra five of friendship. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and fished out his actual wedding band and slipped it back over his finger.

"Just so you know if anyone saw you as weak because you love me I would beat the shit out of them"

Mello smiled

"Well they wouldn't have a very good day then cause I would make sure they lived to regret it, no matter who they were" the blonde replied

"If you want it I have your ring in my pocket too, you don't have to put it on if you don't want to but perhaps you could humor me and when we get home you could wear it around the house" Matt said

"Pass it here, at the risk of losing you I better stop being an asshole for face sakes but if you ever pull this kind of shit on me again I will kill you and when we go back to that fucking party you better not embarrass me, and if you ever tell those kids that I love them I will kill you for that too. It might take some time for me to get used to it but I will try and show you some more affection and even though it will damage my pride I will let people know I am in love with my husband who drives me up the fucking wall and I am not living in that shitty apartment you can move your stuff to the house" Mello said trying to sound annoyed, even though he was far from

Matt smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out Mello's wedding ring and slipped it over his left ring finger.

"I'm sorry Mello, I didn't mean to freak you out but I knew it was the only way you were going to listen to me" Matt said with his hand still connected to the blondes.

"I'm sorry too, I honestly didn't think you would ever snap but I'm glad you did. I'm not fucking psychic you know I don't know what you want if you don't tell me"

Matt leaned over so his lips were only breaths away from Mello's

"Kiss me" Matt said

"Fuck off I am still mad at you" Mello barked

Matt smiled and pressed his lips against Mello's. Each movement of their lips became softer and deeper. Both of them had never felt something so desirable, it was like kissing for the first time and it even caused them both to blush slightly. Matt broke their kiss and he started up the engine again so they could go back to the party.

There was likely to be some tension between them, but after nearly two decades of figuring each other out, they knew something would happen that would rid them of the tension and bring them closer together

They arrived back out the house and the absence of cheerful screaming told them they had missed the party. Mello was silently thanking Matt for being such a bitch and causing drama, the last thing the blonde wanted was to be sitting around the table listening to some kid he didn't know blabber on about something he didn't care about.

Both the married men could tell that they were in trouble when they found the parents of the twins sitting on the couch comforting their daughters. Matt and Mello had known Dani and Leo from the orphanage they all grew up in, they had remained friends, the men were there for every important event, their engagement party, the wedding, the birth of their twins, the christening, birthdays, anniversaries. No matter the event, even if they had something planned they always showed up they were just as much part of the family.

"Where have you two been?" Dani barked as she frowned at the two men

"Fuck we're sorry we didn't realize our presence was detrimental to the outcome of the party" Mello said sarcastically and he sat down at the table and started to pull off the chocolate sweets from off the top of cupcakes, his lap was soon occupied by one of the girls. He pretended he didn't like being cuddled by the small child

"Don't swear!" Dani said

Matt went over to the table and sat beside Mello and started to pick at the other foods and he was soon joined by the other little girl

"Uncle Matt?" The girl who he knew was Miley said looking up at him with large watery eyes

"Sorry kid, we didn't mean to be late, we'll make it up to you. Did you get your present?" Matt asked her

Mello was always amazed at Matt, he couldn't even take care of himself and yet whenever they baby sat Matt seemed to fit into the parenting role like a glove, he was kind, gentle and he was at the mercy of the adorable twins every request, he couldn't say no to them which was why Mello was so hard assed to them, because Matt had to be the nice guy he had the bad guy, it suited him just fine since he always had a bad temper and was in general an asshole to everyone, even Matt. Although he knew he wouldn't change entirely, once an asshole, always an asshole, he did want to try and be a bit nicer to the girls and he wanted to show Matt that he did love him. He was actually surprised no one had even asked about his wedding ring, it was in clear view as he picked at the food.

"We haven't unwrapped it yet, we were waiting for you" Miley said

"Well why don't you go get it and you and Mihaela can open it" Matt said

The small girl smiled and looked at her sister and they excitedly got up and searched for the present from their "uncles" on the table with the gifts

"You really hurt their feelings by not being here guys, you know how much they love you both" Leo said softly so the girls wouldn't over hear too much

They were busy talking loudly to each other and guessing what each of the presents were anyway

"We weren't here because we didn't want to be we just had something to sort out" Matt replied

"What could have been so damn important?" Leo asked

"We were trying so save our marriage alright, fuck don't be so damn nosey" Mello barked

Dani and Leo looked at each other, confused, and rightly so and looked back at the blonde and red head sitting on the floor picking at the food on the table

"Did you just say marriage?" Dani asked

Mello rolled his eyes, he hated it when people didn't pay attention to what he was saying and he especially hated repeating himself

"Yes our marriage, we've been married for two years and we've been together since we were thirteen alright don't make a big deal out of it and don't fucking lecture us about not telling you before, I have my reasons so drop it" Mello replied

Leo looked at Matt

"Is he telling the truth? You guys have been together for seventeen years?" He asked in utter shock

Matt nodded his head

"Yeah coming up for eighteen soon" He replied

"I can't believe you got married without telling us and I can't believe you have been together all this time, we are your only and best friends, why wouldn't you tell us?" Dani asked Mello

"Look, I said drop it. We don't need to make a big deal out of this. We are just like every other couple we are in love so we got married, big fucking deal. Like I said I have my reasons so can you just pretend you knew all along so we can drop this and talk about something else" Mello said

"Alright we will drop you, are you sure you two are right to stay here and clean up and look after the girls?" Leo asked

"Yes we aren't fucking children for Christ sakes, we have done this a million times over, so just go will ya before we change our minds" Mello said

Dani and Leo got up and said goodbye to the girls. They had a date night every Saturday night and Matt and Mello would be there to baby sit

"We won't be long, be good" Leo said to the two men and they walked out the door

The girls had returned with a long box shaped gifts each both in pink wrapping with bows and they took their seats back in the men's laps

"Who is married?" Mihaela asked looking up at Mello

He hated the fact they were so damn cute and loving, he didn't want them to know how much he adored them but it was hard to, they were gems and they had pretty good sense of humor sometimes

"Not you too, Jesus Christ, alright Uncle Matt and I got married, we have been together for a long time and that is all there is to it, now stop asking questions and just unwrap the damn present already" Mello said yet again having to explain himself

The girl laughed sitting in his lap

"You're so funny Uncle Mello"

"Yeah right kid, did your parents put magic mushrooms in your cake or something?"

"Uncle Matt what are magic mushrooms?" Miley asked looking up at the red head

"Ah…well they are what Alice ate when she fell down the rabbit hole when she hallucinated all that crap with the smiling dog"

"Cat" Mello corrected his husband

"Cat and the King of Spades"

"Queen of hearts"

"Right, Queen of hearts and Alice was all freaked out and then went to the tea party with that lunatic and that drunk mouse in the tea pot, well that's what magic mushrooms do and then what they didn't say was that after Alice woke up was she spent the rest of the morning with the head in the toilet because she got very sick so the moral of the story wasn't…don't fall down rabbit holes it was don't eat magic mushrooms because they make you imagine shit and make you vomit" Matt said trying his best to explain drugs in a child friendly manner

"Have you ever had magic mushrooms Uncle Mello?" Mihaela asked the blonde

"Ah…what the hell? Don't ask me questions like that" Mello replied

Matt snickered and let out a quiet laugh

"HEY DON'T FUCKING LAUGH AT ME ASSHOLE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL THIS BULLSHIT" Mello barked at his husband

"Actually you were the one who mentioned magic mushrooms first" Matt corrected him with a smile on his face

"….Shut up, can you hurry up and open those I don't have all day" Mello said

The girls quickly unwrapped the presents and they both came to the long jewelry boxes on the inside, they flipped them open and inside they each had a necklace with their names on it. They both became excited and they removed the silver chains from the box.

"Uncle Matt could you do mine up for me, please" Miley asked the red head

"Sure"

Matt brushed off his hands and took the necklace from the little girl and fastened it. The silver name MILEY dropped against her chest and she starred down and looked at it

Mihaela looked up at Mello

"Please Uncle Mello"

"Yeah alright, don't say I don't do anything for you" Mello replied and he proceeded to do the same for the girl in his lap.

It was nine and the men had managed to get the girls down to sleep and got the house cleaned up. They had gone into the den, closed and locked the door so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

Mello had been sitting on the couch, his breaths were heavy and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny his body of the intense pleasure that was running through him. He had his legs spread as he sat on the edge of the cushion, his knee's up to his chest with his feet flat on the seat.

Matt had been teasing him for the last ten minutes. Licking at every inch of flesh of his husbands legs, this was the best part about fighting with Matt because Mello was always spoilt afterwards, even though they only disagreed in the past whenever there was the slightest uneasiness between them Matt would always make it up to Mello even if the tension was not his fault.

Mello laced his fingers in Matt vermillion red strands, he relaxed in the chair while Matt licked and sucked the blondes cock simultaneously as he thrusted two fingers slowly and gently in and out of the tight heat that squeezed around the red heads digits.

"Fuck, I should get mad at you more often" Mello panted with a smile on his face.

Matt pulled his mouth away from the heated and tumescent cock that filled his mouth with ease. He continued to tease his lover with his fingers while he looked up and their eyes connected.

"I hated being mad at you" Matt said to the blonde

"Yeah I hated being mad at you too, it's in the past Matt, don't concern yourself with it. I love you" Mello replied

Matt smiled and placed his head back down in between the blonde's legs and continued to suck away.

Mello threw his head back in ecstasy and melted into the couch; he was suddenly bought out of his trance with the sound of the phone ringing beside him. He smiled as Matt continued to pleasure his husband while Mello answered the phone

"What is it? I'm kinda busy" He said

Mello listened to the other voice on the other end of the phone. His expression changed from a smile to a frown and he gently pulled Matt away from his body

The red head looked up and noticed as the tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Ok" Mello replied and he hung up the phone

"Babe? What is it?" Matt asked

"That was…ah the police. There was an accident on the highway, a truck collided with a car….Dani and Leo…" Mello stuttered through the tears

"Oh shit, no, fucking no please tell you're not saying what I think your saying" Matt said standing up

The red head mouth was dropped wide open. Neither of them could feel their hearts beating, this couldn't be happening. Mello stood up and pulled up his pants and re fastened them, Matt grasped hold of his husband who collapsed into his chest and cried. He buried his face into Matt's chest and screamed. The red head could feel the tears forming in his eyes and leaking down his cheeks as he held Mello tightly against his chest

"Their dead" Matt whispered and he felt Mello nod into him

No more than an hour later the couple was sitting on the couch hand in hand and Mello was leaning against Matt with his arm wrapped around his slender waist. Mello had been wishing he hadn't been so rude to them before they had left and now he was never going to get a chance to say sorry. He couldn't help but think about what if the girls had been with them or worse what if that was Matt that had been killed, it tore him apart, he couldn't push them away any more. If he lost any of them, he would not be able to cope. It was hard that they were being spoken to by the police and being told what exactly happened. Mello was unable to keep himself together, he clung onto Matt tightly, too afraid to let go.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, but I do have to ask you some questions if you can answer them it would be of great help"

"Yeah" Matt simply replied as he took another drag from the cigarette he cradled in his left index and middle finger

"Can you tell me what led up to them leaving in the car?" the officer asked, his voice was calm and sympathetic

"It was their daughter's birthdays; we had come over earlier in the afternoon. Mihael had arrived before I had but after I had come we had left for a short time, we had got into an argument and left so that no one here would have to witness it. We were gone for an hour or two while we talked and sorted it out. We had returned after wards and we were sitting down with the family talking and after a short time they got up to leave for their date night, we babysit the girls every week so they could go out and that was the last we saw of them" Matt said, he wasn't sure what more he could say

Hearing Matt's words Mello griped hold of him a bit tighter. Matt ashed out his cigarette and placed his hand on Mello's head and pursed his lips on his forehead

"You both are quite close the family?" the officer asked

Matt nodded

"We grew up together, we've been friends for a little over twenty years, we are the closest thing to family" Matt replied

"Do you know of any relatives of either of them that we should contact or anyone that the children can stay with until the proceedings have taken place as to who they appointed guardian in case of a death?"

Mello lifted his head and looked at the officer

"He just said we are the closest thing to family, they don't have fucking anyone else, we are their godparents and the safest place they can be is with us" Mello cried angrily

Matt pulled Mello back close to his body

"It's alright, it's ok Mel' everything will be alright"

"It's perfectly ok, I can understand the upset. As long as you are happy to stay with the children, we will try and get the proceedings to access the will's and we will be in touch, thank you for your time and once again I am sorry for your loss"

The officer took his leave and showed himself out.

"What are we supposed to do Matt? How do we even begin to explain this to the girls, how are they going to understand what is happened?" Mello asked

"I wish I knew babe, I really do. I guess we are just going to have to be honest with them and just be there for them and hope they can get through this. I never imagined this would happen, all I can think is what if that was me getting a phone call about you, I would be completely devastated. WHY THE HELL DID THEY HAVE TO GO OUT FOR" Matt suddenly said angrily

Mello detached himself from Matt briefly, neither of them had dealt with loss in the past and they certainly didn't think that the last conversation they would ever have with their lifelong friends would have been about their marriage that Mello had wanted to keep hidden. He was beating himself up severely, why did he have to be such a stubborn asshole for? Why couldn't have he just been honest in the past and straight out said that he and Matt were together? He hated himself for what he had said all because of his damn pride.

He placed his hand against Matt's cheek and turned his face so he was looking at him, both with tears rolling down their eyes and their faces red from crying extensively. He pressed his lips to his husbands and kissed him deeply

"I am so sorry Matt, I don't ever want to lose you, I'm so sorry" Mello said as he pulled away from his mouth.

"So am I baby, I should have never done that to you. I should have just told you straight out instead of causing that drama. If I had just stayed and talked to you then they wouldn't have been waiting around, they could have been back by now unharmed" Matt said

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, don't you fucking dare this is not your fault. We did not cause them to die. It's killing me to know that I was such a prick to them and I miss them already and I don't know how to deal with this so I need you to keep me strong, don't blame yourself for this. I can't stay strong if you can't" Mello said sternly

Matt wiped the tears away from his eyes, he didn't know how to deal with death either.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Matt asked Mello

The blonde shook his head

"No, let them sleep, they may as well enjoy their last happy dream while they can. We will tell them in the morning" Mello replied

It had been two weeks since they had lost their friends and two weeks since they broke the hearts of the two little girls that they were taking care of. Matt was somehow able to take on the role of "mother figure", he cooked and cleaned and made sure that the girls had whatever they needed or wanted and Mello had become their security blanket, whenever they needed a hug or just someone to talk to they would go to the blonde who had changed dramatically in the past two weeks. He was kind, loving, caring and he showed affection, he still had his moments where he would be in a bad mood and ignored everyone but he was more like the doting husband Matt always wanted Mello to be.

Matt smiled as he saw Mello and the girls on the couch as they forced him to watch SpongeBob Square Pants.

"I don't get this shit, how the fuck is this entertaining for you two?" Mello asked the girls without taking his eyes off the screen

"It's a talking sea sponge that lives in a pineapple" Miley replied

"What isn't funny about that?" Mihaela continued

The phone rang and Matt answered it

"Hello?"

He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. The funeral had been a week ago and the proceedings had gone under way to obtain the will to find out where the girls would be living. They had been waiting for the call and it had finally come through

"That is what they requested?" Matt asked

Mello turned his attention to Matt and got up off the couch to leave the girls to watch the ridiculous cartoon that had made him smile a couple of times.

The blonde had stopped in front of Matt and their gazes met

"Yes that's fine just fax it through and we will get it signed, thanks" Matt said and hung up the phone

He looked at Mello and took his hand and led him into another room

"Who was that?" Mello asked

"They were able to get hold of the will and they went through it. Dani and Leo left the girls to us, they want us to be their parents. The also requested that to make it easier on them that we put this house up for sale and we move them into our house. They wrote this before Dani even fell pregnant; they said in case of death that any children were to be placed in our custody. They already have collage funds so we don't have to worry about paying for their education" Matt replied

He tried not to reopen the slowly closing wound in Mello's heart

"We…they chose us to be parents? But why I mean they didn't even know that we were together until…"

"The guy told me that in the will they had left a message for us. They said that we were the only other family they had, they love and trust us and they know we will not let them down. They also said for you to stop pretending you don't care and for me to get courage and finally ask you out" Matt said

Mello smiled and let out a closed mouth laugh.

"If they only knew huh?" Mello asked

"Yeah, I don't know how to be a parent Mello but I don't want to let them down, neither the girls nor Dani and Leo. They chose us and I can't turn away from that" Matt said

"I am the last person who knows how to be a parent but I'm not going anywhere Matt, I won't leave you or them. We will get through it together and one day we will all heal, we just gotta try" Mello replied

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Mello could feel himself being pushed and shoved while he slept. He hated being woken up even by the girls who had got into the habit of waking him up at the crack of dawn

"AHHHH WHAT!" He loudly groaned

"Wake up dad, it's time to get up" Mihaela said as he continuously pushed on Mello

He sat up and ran his hands through his long golden hair

"Why the fuck are you waking me up for?" Mello complained

"Mom and Miley are waiting for us, you have to get up!" Mihaela yelled

Mello growled, why the hell did he agree to this? This was all Matt's fault he was so damn persuasive. Mello slipped out of bed and allowed one of the girls that had been calling him dad for the past two years to drag him out into the sitting room, he groaned again as he was shoved into the wooden chair. He looked at Matt and scowled at him, how the hell did he manage to convince Mello to do this?

"You have to wear your ears dad" Miley complained at Mello

He looked down at the table of the set of white ears on a head band and shook his head.

"This is so fucking ridiculous" he mumbled and picked up the rabbit ears and placed them on his head.

He looked at Matt dressed up as the Mad Hatter, Mihaela was dressed as a brown mouse and Miley was dressed as Alice. They had done this every year since they had lost their birth parents. They wanted to remember that day for the funny story that Matt had told about magic mushrooms and Alice in Wonderland. Mello wouldn't admit it but they had been the best birthday parties he had been to. The four of them sat around the table drinking tea and eating chocolate cake while again for the third year in a row they listened to Matt tell the Alice in Wonderland story, getting the details wrong and making shit up as he went along, the story was always different but it had the same meaning.

Mello smiled as he listened to Matt. He had never felt so happy to have the three people that mattered more than anything to him at that table, dressed up and listening to Matt be an idiot. Life was good, for them all.

_Once again big thanks to Candy and KKarrter (I hope I got that right) I love getting your reviews so thank you so much xx_


	10. J is for Jealousy

**J IS FOR JEALOUSY**

Matt could feel his face burning up, his hands tightened to fists and he tautened his jaw so much so his teeth began to hurt, that imprudent blonde asshole, who the hell did he think he was?...Matt already knew the answer to his own pretentious question, Mello thought he was the fucking bee's knees, he was so conceited and full of himself he thought he was the best at EVERYTHING and if he wasn't he would push himself until he was. The truth was that no matter how much of an egomaniac bastard his blonde bombshell was he loved him irrevocably.

They had been together, romantically speaking for a seven years but there were no two people more befitting for each other, Mello was even dissimilar towards Matt then he was to everyone else which was why Matt was so pissed off that HIS boyfriend was standing there philandering like some love struck idiot with their old acquaintance Near.

Matt didn't dislike Near, he thought for someone who was too smart for his own good was actually pretty decent, not much on simplistic conversation nor emotion of any kind but the fact that the two old associates were standing there looking like a pair of idiot's from some anime with fucking hearts and sparkling stars around their heads. If Matt hadn't been so livid he probably would have snickered at the image he had in his head.

He had to calm down; he couldn't let Mello see him like that. Matt was known for his nonchalant, peaceful, mentally strong, laid back personality and this was from cool and calm. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and maybe have a cigarette. If he couldn't see his boyfriend more or less drooling over that white haired know-it-all then he had nothing to get mad about. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror; his face was nearly as bright vermillion as the locks on his head. He turned on the cold tap and let the water run over his boyishly handsome face, the moment the chilly water touched his cheeks he instantly calmed down. He let the water drip from his face and as he looked up into the mirror he observed the contours on his forehead

"Fuck…I'm getting old, either that or it's stress…nope it's undoubtedly age creeping up on me, It won't be long 'til the big thirty…maybe I'm just getting too old for him" Matt said to himself admiring his face.

Mello was actually a year older then Matt but Mello seemed to be suspended in time he aged wonderfully but then he wasn't smoking a packet of cigarettes every two days and living solely off of junk food.

"Maybe if I took better care of myself and exercised then he wouldn't have the need to flirt…WHAT? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I'm twice the size of Near so it's got nothing to do with the fact I'm scrawny looking… I wonder what the hell is wrong with me, what is undesirable about me? I'm next to perfect for Mello maybe I fucked him off and haven't realized it yet" He continued

Being jealous of Mello associating with "acquaintances" was nothing unusual for Matt but understandably he had his reasons. Mello wasn't exactly the average thirty year old, he had a bad boy background, he was intelligent, good looking, he didn't take any shit from anyone, he was strong, determined, brave and what made it even worse was the blonde was an absolute tiger in the sack, Matt had hoped he was one of the only few that knew that, as far as Matt was concerned his blonde boyfriend was top grade and he knew he wasn't the only one who thought so. Of course that didn't mean that Matt was unfortunate he was bright, comical, domesticated he was rather boyishly handsome and he was so cocky, at least most of the time, that he let very little get to him, the only thing that ever did was envy and what a bitch envy was to him.

He pulled out the packet of cigarettes from his front pocket of his jeans and searched for the lighter. Once he found it he lit up the cancer stick and breathed in the smoke like it was fresh air. He left the bathroom and made his way through the house that he shared with Mello and found his way out the backyard, pretending he didn't see his boyfriend still talking to that weird albino.

"What the hell is he here for anyway? nobody ever visits, I suppose he will want Mello to vanish off somewhere to do something for him…I hate feeling like this, I feel like I'm a child that has had something taken away from them…I guess sooner or later the day will come that I will lose him" Matt said quietly to himself.

He didn't even seem to notice Mello standing behind the curtain listening to Matt talk to himself.

"He's everything to me and I'm trying not to be that annoying jealous boyfriend but it's hard when he is just so damn fucking perfect…I do love him, more than I could even explain but he has the patience of a starving wolf…what if I do fuck it up because this is the only thing I can't keep a cool head about…I can't lose him…not now, I love him too damn much" The red head continued

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Matt to have full conversations with himself, he didn't want Mello knowing that jealousy was the one thing that got under Matt's skin, he never let anything worry him and yet one simple emotion was making his heart and head hurt.

"I wish I just had the nerve to just ask him to marry me, maybe if we were married I wouldn't be so envious all the damn time, at least it wouldn't be so easy for him to…leave me" Matt said, the words made his heart feel like it was being twisted and pulled

He really loathed envy, he had wished it was a person so he could kill it but alas, it was just an emotion that Matt let rule over him without a single sign of escape in light.

Mello stepped out from behind the curtain, quickly smiled then became straight faced. He approached his red head boyfriend and sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Matt's slender chest

"Aww is my Matty jealous?" Mello said in a child-like sarcastic tone

"Don't patronize me, I'm not a child" Matt barked back quickly

Mello smiled again, Matt's attempts at sounding scary were pretty piss weak, despite his pathetic bark Matt did have a nasty bite, he had seen that in the past when they were hunting down Kira. Matt was just as ruthless especially when it came to safety of Mello. They had been together for seven years and had been friends before then since they were children growing up in Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted children, which was where they had also met Near. The Kira case was something that fucked with all of their heads, none of them had been the same after that especially since they had lost Lawliet, someone all three admired and looked up to. It was hard on them all and it had taken years to get over it but all three in their own way were responsible for the demise of Kira and they had been more than lucky that they hadn't died but the scar down Mello's left side of his face and shoulder was a constant reminder to the couple of the shit they had been through together, Mello would have never even dream of leaving Matt, no matter how jealous he got. Even though the red head didn't know it he was the only one Mello would risk his life for and he was the only person he really loved and cared about.

"You don't have to marry me for me to stay put you know? That's the most fucked up thought you've ever had" Mello said and he pressed his chest into Matt's back

The red head finished off his cigarette and tossed it out onto the concrete pavement

"It's not my fault ya know it's not like I want to be jealous every time a guy speaks to you" Matt replied

Mello pursed his lips and connected it was the back of Matt's neck giving him a soft quick kiss.

"Why are you jealous huh? You know that it's always been me and you; you've always been by my side. For fuck sakes I would have never imagined being gay but I wanted to be with you, I don't mind being a fairy if it means I get to be with you, surely you must be able to see that" Mello replied

Matt remained quiet for a moment, it made sense to him. He would have never thought of having a homosexual relationship either but once the Kira Case was over, not long after Mello received his burns the blonde had gone through an emotional breakdown, he had become intensely angry and depressed at the same time and he was causing harm to strangers who looked at him funny, he was crying himself to sleep every night he had even gone as far as hitting Matt, but the red head didn't care about being punched in the face he knew Mello was in distress and it was why he stayed by his side the whole time and even though it was hard on the blonde that emotional breakdown was what had bought them closer a few years after when Matt finally helped heal Mello inside and out, Mello had gone over to Matt's apartment. He had thanked the red head for everything he had done and after Matt had told his friend that he didn't have to thank him that he would do anything for him, they had hugged and as they pulled away, Matt had kissed Mello and since the blonde didn't pull away they had spent their first night together and even though it was strange for them both to begin with they settled into being together quickly. That day seemed so long ago.

"'cause you're so damn fucking perfect I see everyone as a potential threat to my happiness, it's not my fault I love you so damn much" Matt said pouting.

Mello smiled and shook his head, after the hell he had put Matt through over the years, yelling at him for no good reason, ordering him around, the violence, the times where he was cold to him that Mello knew that it broke Matt's heart and yet the red head had still insisted that Mello was perfect.

"I am not perfect Matt, I am far from. I won't leave you, you're more stupid then I gave you credit for if you think I will just suddenly leave your jealous ass. I do love you, you know, it's not that I am in this because I feel obligated or because I have a fear of dying alone, you're my idiotic boyfriend who I admire and appreciate and after everything we had been through together you think I'm just going to toss you aside like a used tissue? Come on…seriously Matty, use your head" Mello replied

The red head turned his head and looked into the blondes aquamarine eyes. He respected that Mello was going to an effort to comfort him but the concern was still there, all it was going to take was Mello to end up talking to some hunky, brawny, buff guy who had everything and Matt would end up losing his mind, Mello was a social butterfly he had no trouble talking to people or striking up a conversation with some random and Matt was the complete opposite, he detested people and he hated socializing and going to places like the supermarket, he only did it because he loved Mello and the blonde had always said he wished Matt would be more willing to go out places.

"Why do you have to be all flirty with him for?" Matt asked

"Flirty? Huh? What the hell are you talking about I was not flirting with Near you sick bastard, YUCK! FUCK NO! We were talking and that's it…me flirting with Near?" Mello released his hold on Matt

"You really are twisted, grow up you juvenile" Mello said and he re-entered the house

"Asshole" Matt called back out

"COCKSUCKER!"

"FAGGOT!"

"JEALOUS MORON!" Mello yelled back

Matt stood up and went back inside and followed Mello into the kitchen

"Oi I'm not done with you yet" Matt said

He grabbed Mello by the wrist and pulled the blonde's body into his own, he placed his thumb and index finger under his chin and kissed the man passionately. Their lips and tongues clashed in a moist and gentle embrace. The red head wrapped his arms around Mello's waist and the blonde snaked his arms over Matt's shoulders, lacing his fingers in with the vermillion strands.

Matt gripped hold of Mello tightly and lifted him up on to the counter beside them without parting lips. Once the blonde's backside was against the hard marble counter he wrapped his legs around Matt's hips, locking him in close to him. They finally pulled away and looked at each other, both of them clearly aroused by the intense kiss.

"I maybe a jealous moron and a cocksucker but I am a green-eyed cocksucker who loves you, I just don't want to lose you, that's all" Matt said finally becoming calm after his envy rage

"You're adorable sometimes you know that"

Matt blushed and turned his head

"Why do you have to say things like for? You make me sound like a baby animal or even worse a girl" the red head mumbled

Mello placed his hand against Matt's cheek and encouraged the man to look at him again

"Would you prefer it if I said you were cute?" the blonde asked

"…No, that's worse. Can't you call me something more masculine sounding?"

Mello laughed, even though Matt was clearly male he didn't exactly scream masculine

"Alright my sexy manly stud is that more to your liking? You have never been picky why all of a sudden are so concerned with what I call you? You have responded to me even when I call you something offensive?"

Matt sighed and felt his cheeks start to cool from the embarrassment

"I dunno, what did Near want anyway?" Matt asked changing the subject

"Well if you stuck around to listen instead of being a fucking jerk and running off to the bathroom in an envy rage you have heard that Near is getting married…I bet you feel like a real dumbass now huh? So what do you have to say for yourself?" Mello asked

Matt tightened his lips, he could feel it trying to escape, it was too much for him. He burst out into hysterical laughter. He seriously couldn't believe it. He had felt like a right cock head but what was even more entertaining to him was the fact that Near, that weird white haired know-it-all was getting married. Who the hell in their right mind would want to marry him? Matt composed himself and managed to stop laughing.

"Are you finished?" Mello asked

"Ah, yeah. I've finished, your serious Near is getting married?" Matt asked

"Of course I'm serious idiot I don't just make shit up for no good reason. He wants us to be there, and before you pull that face you pull when you know we are going out in public, I already said we would go, I don't particularly like the idea myself but he has been a part of our lives for a long time. If you say this to him I WILL kill you but I kinda like the guy and he is, I suppose, a friend" Mello said

He was never the kind to admit that he had any kind of feeling towards anyone, Matt was the only one he freely expressed what he was feeling to, he trusted that red head with his life so he didn't feel the need to put up walls when they were alone.

"I don't even care that I will have to go out in public; I have to see what kind of crazy woman would willingly want to marry Near. So when is it then?" Matt asked

"This Saturday…you are actually going to go? Even though you'll have to be sociable?...are you feeling alright Matty? You're acting fucking weird" Mello said with an eyebrow cocked

Matt nodded and pressed his lips to Mello's again.

"Harder Matt, come on you can do better than that, it will fit you just have to keep trying" Mello groaned loudly

"Mel' it's too damn tight, it just doesn't fit anymore, you're not as young as you once were ya know you're body has changed since we were teenagers. Why do you want this so badly anyway?" Matt asked the blonde with heavy breaths, it had only been ten minutes but they were both completely exhausted

"Because it makes me feel good you idiot"

Trying to get Mello to squeeze into his black leather pants he hadn't worn since he was a teenager was hard work especially since he was taller and filled out a little more. He had the sudden urge to find his leather clothes that he hadn't seen it what felt like forever.

Matt pulled his hands away from the waist band that just wouldn't budge away from Mello's thighs.

"Sorry Mel' it's just not going to happen" Matt fell onto the floor breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from off his face

Mello collapsed on the bed perspiring and beat from the whole ordeal. Matt crawled over to him and dragged down on the pants and tossed them to the side. He surged his lips to Mello's left shin and started to work his way up

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Mello asked

Matt stopped at his thigh and smiled and whilst Mello was too busy gazing at the ceiling probably cursing because those damn pants just didn't fit anymore Matt tugged down on the waist band of the blondes black silk boxer shorts and then tossed them aside once he got them down to the blonde's ankles. He could see Mello smile as he felt himself be released.

The red head placed his hand against Mello's cock and smoothly and unhurriedly began to massage his member. Matt could feel the organ promptly swell against his hand and as soon as his lover's manhood was erect he swathed his lips around the head and began to suck frivolously.

Mello swiftly sat up and tousled his fingers in with the vermillion tresses and he looked down at his boyfriend who was tormenting the hell out of the pink silken flesh.

It hadn't taken Matt long to figure out what precisely Mello enjoyed after their first time together, given it was adequately quick and didn't last all that long but with some experimentation and many hours teasing the blonde he knew exactly how to get Mello stimulated, and reasonably hurriedly too. Matt covered his left hand around the substantial and copious shaft and began to pump it sedately as he continued to lick and suck on the tip, the sweet-salty taste of pre-cum sat on his tongue as he swept the moist, warm muscle over the head.

"You always know how to make me feel good don't you" Mello said delicately as he let out a pleasure encouraged whimper.

Matt detached his lips from around Mello's cock and gazed up at the blonde while he persisted to jerk the length that pulsated in his palm.

"I do what I can" Matt replied.

Mello unconstrained his hold on Matt's hair and positioned his hands on either of Matt's arms and with a tug, gestured for the red head to come up on the bed with him. Matt obliged and freed his hand of Mello's tepid and stiff cock and slithered up onto the bed and rested himself amid the blonde's legs. He inclined down into the man beneath him and pursed his indulgent rose pink a lips to Mello's, the kiss instantaneously becoming zealous. Matt's tongue reconnoitered the saturated caverns of Mello's mouth as their tongues brushed against one another's their saliva intertwined as they shared a adoring and ardent embrace. Mello reached out and gripped the button and zip of the red heads jeans and skillfully undid both and speedily.

Matt dragged away from their kiss so they could both get some air. He crooked Mello's head to the side and started to kiss down his right cheek making his way down until he accessed the nape of his neck. He tenderly nipped at the susceptible flesh before taking some of it in between his lips and softly sucked.

Mello gasped and then whined loudly as he could feel Matt's lips attack the sensitive skin. He pulled away once he could feel Mello's fingers carelessly sashay across his abundant length. He gripped the hem of Mello's black sleeveless shirt and drove it upward so he had effortless admittance to his lover's nipples. He grazed his fingertips up Mello's toned abdomen and began to gently excite the stiff nib of his right nipple and then moving onto the left

"Nngh..Matt…" Mello hissed at euphoria Matt had sent thorough his entire body like a stray bolt of electricity.

The red head smirked and hauled away the blonde and removed his own shirt then swiftly got rid of the one Mello wore, lobbing them both to the floor with the leather pants and boxer shorts.

Matt gazed down at the man beneath him, he was even more exquisite naked. His body was slender and toned and the muscles were easily defined, his skin was an insipid peach pink that just seemed to have a natural radiance to it which complemented the head of long undiluted blond hair that cascaded to the middle of his shoulder blades. Matt always thought Mello was quite the looker which made it even tougher for him when others evidently observed it too.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mello asked once he become conscious that Matt hadn't done anything more

"No reason, you're just…beautiful" Matt replied

"And you think adorable is girly, you just called me beautiful" Mello said with a tinge of laughter in his voice.

Matt inclined back into his boyfriend.

"There aren't any other words I can say…" Matt said softly

"Hot, smoldering, yummy, tempting, fucking sexy"

Matt shook his head

"They are all words to tell you that I'm horny and I want to fuck you and while I am and while I do, beautiful is letting you know that I think you're the most incredible being on the planet and you're equally mesmerizing on the inside and out and that I love you"

Mello grinned

"You're such a cheese ball, but I love you too. Now hurry up and fuck me" Mello replied

Matt didn't dispute he clutched his cock and steered to Mello's snug entrance. In the beginning it took quite a lot of time to prepare for sex but as the years rolled on they had both grown accustomed to it and were able to make love without it being unnerving or agonizing.

He drove himself inside of the heat which immediately engulfed his complete length without any disinclination. Devoid of an exchange in words Matt began to stretch his blond with force. They had never exactly had the most quixotic sex, it was usually quite intense and wild, it suited them both fine although Matt was hoping one day Mello would humor him and tolerate him making a big romantic gesture and then spend the rest of the night making love instead of fucking.

Mello hollered out in ecstasy as Matt hammered himself in and out of the secure heat. Every thrust was making Matt gasp stridently as the hold that his blonde had on him was excessively snug and felt way too good enfolded around him.

Matt wrapped his arms underneath Mello's thighs and dragged him towards him so that with every lunge he could penetrate the blonde deeper. The moment that Matt did so Mello screamed out again as he could feel the head of Matt's cock brush against his blood filled prostate.

"Ahhh Matt…don't stop" Mello cried out

Matt picked up the velocity, both men breathless and moaning in swelling hunger as they lost themselves in the deep desire that made them both shudder. Matt reached out for Mello's disregarded cock, wrapped the slab of meat in his palm and began to pump him in time with the powerful thrusts. Mello curved his back and bucked his hips powerfully into the red heads hand.

"Don't cum yet beautiful" Matt panted

Mello let out whine of want, he wanted to feel the impressive orgasm that he had building up inside of him

"Nngh…ahhh…Matt come on you have…to cum for me" Mello moan was interwoven in with dense inhalation

"Oh fuck, I love it when you say my name like that" Matt growled

He felt his body precipitously become taut, his heart was thrashing in his chest and he couldn't stop from feeling like he was going to burst. He embraced Mello's thigh and as if he had been shocked his body juddered blithely as he felt his seed shoot into Mello, the moment the hot white liquid had hit and covered his walls the blonde also released into Matt's hand and on his own stomach.

As they rode out the orgasms Matt collapsed into Mello and they both savored the quivering of one another's naked bodies.

"I forgot…to tell…you something" Mello panted into Matt's ear

"What?"

"We have to…wear suits"

Matt breathed out an exasperated breath

"Oh fuck…thanks for telling…me sooner babe…"

It didn't take long for Saturday to roll around. Mello had achieved to have a less the desirable start to the morning which was bought on being woken up by the alarm clock that he set, it was needless to say that the alarm clock had ended up on the other side of the room and putting a hole in the wall. That was why Matt never woke him up if he was up before the blonde.

Mello had been cantankerous all morning with regards to the black and white suit that he was FORCED to wear.

He came out from the bathroom and back into the bedroom to Matt. His eyes were down trying to figure out how to fasten the black tie around his neck

"FUCK! These things are so infuriating, Matt? Please tell me you know how to do this" Mello said finally looking up

Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed with a stupid dumbstruck look on his face. He had never seen his boyfriend look so…charming. He was wearing black slacks that didn't seem to have a single crinkle in them, a long white sleeved shirt that was hanging over the waist of his pants and Mello had altered by rolling the sleeves up to his elbow to create and new cuff. A black pinstriped vest that was unbuttoned and of course that horrible obsidian tie that he couldn't seem to master.

"What are staring at?" Mello barked to the red head

"You" Matt simply replied and stood up off the bed

He strolled over to the blonde and took the tie from out of his hands and initiated to tie a Windsor knot.

"How do you know how to do this?" Mello asked inquisitively

Matt smiled

"Master at bondage" He replied

"WHAT!" Mello barked

Matt began to laugh

"I'm only kidding Mel', Roger once showed me somehow it just stuck" Matt replied

"But we haven't seen Roger in over fifteen years, you really remember back from that long ago?" Mello asked

Matt nodded and finished up the tie. He upstretched his hands and positioned them on the blonde's shoulders and turned him around and started to do an intricate fish tail braid in his long hair. The red head focused on making sure that every one of the golden blades was in its place. He took his time with the blondes silky hair, he knew that Mello always sought to look his best so taking that extra time to make the golden wisps perfect always put a smile on Mello's face which in turn made Matt content. He had never imagined that every couple of days he would be doing Mello's hair, it never really troubled him as nothing much did it just meant that he had to be primed with a picky Mello and that wasn't always enjoyable but the red head accomplished to cope just fine.

"Hair tie" Matt said as he came to an end of the braid

Mello pulled the black one off from around his wrist and passed it over his shoulder. The red head took it and began to tie the braid off.

"Done" he said

Mello rotated around and faced his boyfriend

"How do I look?" The blonde asked

Matt scanned him over once again and smiled

"Well it's very surprising to see you dressed like that but you look extraordinary" Matt said

"Now it's your turn, come of Matty you have to blow me away and hurry up" Mello retorted and ambled over to the bed and handed Matt the suit that was laid out nice and precisely. The red head exhaled noisily and as much as he didn't want to he did as he was told and withdrew to the bathroom.

He drew away his clothes, there was no way in hell he was going to look as suave as Mello. He sighed and did as he was directed to do. It was easier for him to just go with the tide and do as Mello requested then it was to dispute with him. Quarrelling with Mello was not enjoyable, Matt scarcely got a word in and the perpetual flow of Mello's invectives, all though didn't bother Matt in the slightest, made it near on unfeasible for Matt to debate his opinion. He just nodded or sighed and got down to business.

Mello's officiousness was more predominant in bed, even though there was no fixed top or bottom roles when Mello decided he would be the fucker and not the fuckee he was very necessitating and liked things to be done his way without allowing Matt to have any input, it was definitely proof that Mello was King in their house hold.

Matt pulled on the white long sleeved shirt and did up the buttons; he wrapped the deep violet tie around his neck and quickly knotted it. He changed his pants to the black dress ones and adorned the fancy shirt with the black vest and buttoned it up, tucking the tie in underneath it so it wouldn't get in his way all night. He stepped back and admired himself in the mirror and became amiably astonished that he didn't look half bad.

He picked up the brush and pulled his vermillion strands backwards so they were out of his emerald colored eyes, he cocked his eyebrow and looked at himself in the mirror again, he couldn't even remember the last time that he even saw his forehead. He grabbed some of Mello's mousse and squeezed some into his hand before placing it in his hair to hold it into place. Matt left the bathroom once he was dressed and went back into his boyfriend who was enthusiastically waiting on the edge of the bed

"Mel' I dunno about this, I kinda feel like an idiot wearing this get up" Matt said entering the room

Mello remained hushed and just ogled the red head, there was no decisive sentiment on his face so Matt had no idea what the blonde was thinking.

"Mel'? Did you hear me?" Matt asked

Mello shook his head

"Huh?"

"I said I feel like an idiot wearing this crap" Matt repeated

Mello hoisted up and walked over to the red head, positioned his hands on his cheeks and situated his lips against his lovers. Matt quite literally had his breath taken away, he wasn't envisaging that nor did he have enough time to take a breath before Mello kissed him. When the blonde finally pulled away he just looked into Matt's eyes amorously

"Does that mean I don't look like an idiot even though I feel like one?" Matt asked

Mello rested his lips against Matt's ear

"You're beautiful" Mello whispered softly

Matt could feel his heart suddenly palpitate in his chest, over the years Mello had said he was cute, adorable and sexy but he had never heard him say something so softhearted, given Matt had only said it once for the first time while they fucked but Mello already knew he was attractive, Matt never really thought about how he did or didn't look but to hear the blonde say that he was beautiful was the ultimate compliment.

"That's kinda girly don't ya think?" Matt said with a smile on his face

"Girly or not, you really look amazing Matt, and I can't believe you actually have a forehead under that mop of hair. You make me want to fuck you right now" Mello said

Matt just smiled, if all else failed at least Mello always amused him.

"Well the fucking will have to wait we got what I hope will be an entertaining wedding to attend"

The men entered the lavish pricey hotel, whether Mello liked it or not Matt had devised a romantic plan, while the blonde wandered off to the bathroom to make sure he was still in pristine condition Matt had booked one of the penthouse suits for the night and asked that a bouquet of roses be sent up and laid on the bed. Mello was probably going to flip his lid at his red headed lover but if the blonde intended on living up to his statement he made before they left Matt was going to make sure that there was romance involved. He had finished making the arrangements and waited at the door for Mello to return.

The blonde returned seeming pleased with the way he looked and together they entered the function room for the reception. The wedding had gone on without a hitch despite the fact that the ceremony seemed to drag on and both the men took a not so affirmable liking to Near's bride, they couldn't even seem to get her name right, it was something Japanese or Chinese or some kind of obscure, unpronounceable Asian name.

The place was completely jam packed with people, most they had never met before and others they had recognized from their time at the orphanage.

"Do you want a drink?" Mello asked the red head

"God yes" Matt replied

Mello smiled and made his way to the bar and in his typical fashion Matt chose to incline against the wall in the least teeming section of the room. He stood there waiting and glanced over at the bar and realized Mello had struck up a conversation with the newly married friend. Matt rolled his eyes knowing it would be some time for the blonde to return and the fact the room was filled with eye-catching men that seemed to exude "handsome millionaire" it was making Matt all that more uneasy

He watched his lover like a hawk so at the first sign of someone hitting on him Matt could swoop over and make an obvious declaration that just because Mello wasn't wearing a wedding ring it didn't mean he was free for the taking.

Matt's view of the blonde was abruptly congested by a man standing right in front of him with a hospitable and large grin on his face. Matt had no idea who the man was but he had no appeal in having a conversation with the stranger.

"Hi there" The man said

Matt could feel himself become agitated, he wished there was a way he could have "don't talk to me I hate people" printed somewhere on him. He detested mingling especially with large strange men who smiled at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Hi" Matt replied

Even though socially phobic he didn't want to appear to be discourteous, he wasn't Mello after all who simply glared at people if they annoyed him.

"You here alone then?" The man asked

Matt took a deep breath and his eyes connected with the man in front of him. He was tall, at least six foot four, had short silvery colored hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was built like a Mac truck which was clear since his suit fitted him rather snuggly, he wasn't an unfortunate looking man but even still Matt did not want to be having a conversation with the man.

"No I'm here with someone" Matt replied

The man's smile decreased some what

"Your wife?"

"No" Matt simply replied

"Not much of a talker huh? Well that's ok I can do the talking and you can do the listening if you like or just answer questions" The man said

Matt could hear the screaming in his head, he needed Mello to come back

"I'm Rex" the man introduced himself and thrusted his hand forward

"Matt" the red head replied and gingerly shook Rex's hand

They both dropped the hold and Rex continued to stand there and blabbering on about something that Matt didn't quite catch because he was too busy trying to seek the crowd for his boyfriend who was taking his merry ass time to come back with the much needed drink

"Do you want a drink?" Rex asked Matt

"Yeah" Matt replied

Even though he was already waiting on a drink he figured it was the opportune moment to slip away so he wouldn't be forced to talk to Rex again. Matt breathed a sigh of relief when the man was gone but before he could move his blonde finally returned with two glasses of scotch and cola and handed one to Matt

"Who was that?" Mello asked

"Rex, some stock broker I think" Matt replied only recalling some of Rex's babble

"Do you know him?"

"No, never seen him before"

Matt took a good sip from the glass Mello had handed him

"What did he want?"

"I dunno, just to talk I think, he wanted to get me a drink" Matt replied

"Oh, does he know that you're not single?"

"I dunno, I said no when he asked if I had come here alone"

Matt downed the rest of the contents in the glass

"He looked like he was interested in you, why didn't you tell him to fuck off?"

Matt cocked his eyebrow, he couldn't believe that he hadn't registered; Mello was jealous of Mr. tall and handsome. Matt wanted to laugh he wanted to taunt the blonde because now he had some understanding about what he went through every time Mello spoke to someone good looking. Matt lowered his eyebrow, as much as he loved Mello he wanted to tease him a little bit, have a some fun with the blondes sudden envy problem.

"You're right Mel', he did sort of just come up to me and started talking, maybe he does really like me" Matt said without trying to sound to ridiculous so Mello wouldn't pick up that Matt had recognized the jealousy.

"Is he coming back?" Mello asked

"Probably I mean he undoubtedly thinks I'm fair game, he will want to keep trying to chat me up" Matt replied

Sure enough Rex came back with two drinks and handed one to Matt, Rex glanced at the blonde, who looked tiny compared to the silver haired man

"Who's this?" Rex asked Matt

"I am his boyfriend so back to fuck off" Mello growled

For a big man he certainly frightened easily. Matt couldn't help but laugh as the large man cowered away from the couple

"What the fuck are you laughing for? For someone anti-social you certainly lapped the attention up" Mello said sternly to Matt

"Oh sweetheart, come on I was just playing with you, I wasn't in the slightest bit interested in him I swear" Matt playfully begged

Mello furrowed his brows and glared at Matt, he took one step forward and gazed into the green eyes. Matt could tell quite thoroughly that Mello was not in the least bit impressed with the red heads little game.

"Don't call me sweetheart and don't go flaunting yourself in front of other guys… you are mine and I am not willing to share with anyone GOT IT?" Mello said aggressively

Matt still couldn't help but smile

"Awww was my baby jealous?" Matt asked mockingly

"Don't patronize me asshole, you're the one with the jealously issues not me" Mello growled again

"Come on admit it, you hated that he was hitting on me"

Mello remained silent and slightly blushed at his boyfriend's statement.

"Mel' it's ok if you were, actually I would prefer it if you were, it means you still love me after all these years and you don't want anyone else to have me" Matt said kindly and brushed his hand against Mello's free one

"Don't get all big headed about it, so what if I was jealous, people can't just assume that just because an attractive guy is standing alone doesn't mean he is single" Mello mumbled

Matt pulled Mello in close to him and held his hand; they laced their fingers in with each other's. Normally Mello hated public displays of affection by his jealously had made him very possessive and he held onto the red head's hand tightly.

"I've got a surprise for you" Matt said

"If you tell me you have a hard-on I am going to punch you so hard you won't breathe for a week"

Matt smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I took it upon myself to book one of the penthouse suites tonight so we don't have to go anywhere"

Mello just looked at him, he surprisingly seemed happy.

"You did?" the blonde asked

"Yes, beautiful I did so why don't we ditch these perverts and go up to our room and spend the night together, away from everyone and jealously?" Matt asked

"I'll tell Near we are going, stay put…and don't talk to strangers" Mello demanded

Matt smiled, and as usual, did as he was told. Mello returned a short time later and they went up to the suite.

Matt pushed open the door to the huge room that was decorated in ivory and golden hues, the floor was covered in a velvety white shag and all the furniture was intricate and appeared antique. Matt walked over to the large bed and picked up the roses and sauntered back to Mello with them. He handed them to the blonde and smiled before walking away so he didn't have a chance to reject them. Matt wandered into the bathroom and checked out the huge two person spa and the shower that had a shower head built into the roof. It was definitely worth the money he had paid for it.

"Matt?" Mello called out from the bed

"Yeah?" Matt replied as he ambled back into the bedroom.

Mello was sitting on the bed, still dressed but minus shoes. Matt slipped his off too and made his way over to the king sized bed that was adored with a fancy crimson comforter that had white and black flowers and leaf designs stitched into it. He sat down and looked at the blonde who moved so he was sitting behind the red head, his arms draped over his shoulder and his legs either side of his body.

Mello pursed his lips against Matt's neck and sent soft kisses up the skin that reacted to the gentle touch by bunching into goose bumps. Mello being all affectionate made him smile and a mellifluous low moan escaped his mouth

"Mmm what did I do to deserve this?" Matt asked

"Nothing, I just understand why you hate being jealous, it really is a bitch" Mello replied

Matt turned his head so he was facing Mello and pressed his lips to the blondes they shared a couple of indulgent and affectionate kisses.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Mello asked quietly

"That jealously is a cold hearted bitch?" The red head questioned

"No…why didn't you tell me that it breaks your heart every time that I speak to someone that you think is a threat? After everything we have been through together, after the many times you have picked up the pieces of my shattered soul and heart, after everything you did for me when I was in pain, why do you find it so hard to tell me when you're hurting?" Mello questioned in a soft whisper

Matt had never told Mello if or when he was brokenhearted, he favored to keep it discreet, it wasn't because he didn't trust the blonde, he was the only one he did depend on. But Matt had always put Mello first, to him his own hurt was his own problem and he didn't want Mello to have to deal with any pain the red head felt, he didn't want to open any healed wounds or make Mello think he was unhappy. He wasn't really, it did hurt him when he became jealous and the thoughts of losing his beloved to someone else was even more painful and it made him feel weak. It wasn't just a jealousy issue it was a constant fear that one day he might not be good enough for Mello anymore, that there was always going to be someone better than him, so one who could take better care of his lover, someone who wouldn't become jealous over a simple conversation or become timid over something that seemed so inconsequential.

Matt turned away and looked down to the floor, he felt discreditable for what he felt.

"…I…I didn't want you to think that I had a weakness, to be honest I have always thought that jealousy was my downfall and it would be the reason you…you would end up leaving me for someone who didn't become envious" Matt replied

Mello removed his right hand and pressed it against Matt's chest, his palm covering over his heart

"How many nights did you lay with me at night when I beat myself up and cried myself to sleep?" the blonde asked

"Every night"

"And how many days did you watch me fall apart?"

"Every day"

"How many times did you refuse to even have a cigarette outside because you didn't want to leave me alone?"

"Every day and night for three years" Matt replied

"Do you honestly believe that I would ever want something more? Do you think there is anyone out there who could love me more than you do, even before we were together, don't you think I already know how much you loved me then and how much you love me now, why the fuck would you think that I would just trade you in?"

"I just thought if you met someone bigger, tougher and smarter who wouldn't feel a rage every time you spoke to some random that you would realize that as a person I am no good…that's all" Matt replied almost somberly

"Matt? even if someone like that did come along I wouldn't be concerned with them, I'm gregarious by nature but that doesn't mean I have ever thought of anyone as a prospective lover or even a friend, you know me, I tell people to fuck off if they get too close to me, did I ever tell you to fuck off?"

Matt shook his head, after everything Mello did say in that dark time of his life he never once told Matt to go, he never told him to leave him alone and he on no occasion once told him to fuck off.

"So then wouldn't that tell you that I don't want to be without you, even if I am angry or emotional? If I have never told you to leave when I have been like that than why would you ever think such bullshit like I would leave you?"

Matt remained silent, he couldn't help but think about what a fool he had been and how ridiculous he had acted. The one thing he let bother him was the one thing he shouldn't have let get to him and the trivial matter was the only thing that made him feel hurt and like his heart was breaking. He should have known all along that Mello would never leave him, Mello needed him just as much as he needed Mello he was the only one who put up with the abuse when the blonde was unwell, he was the only one who stood by his side and took care of him when no one else would even go near him. Even though the blonde hadn't known it but after he had cried himself to sleep all those times, Matt had done the exact same thing because he was petrified he was going to lose his best friend even though they weren't together romantically back then. Mello was everything to him and that's why he endured whatever pain he had because Mello needed him.

"Matt, I love you, a part of me always knew that I did. But we have been together for seven years now and have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

"No of course not, I have never distrusted you" Matt instantly replied

"Then trust me when I say you're the one for me and that's all there is to it, I don't want anyone else, I desire and need you, you keep me sturdy, your my criterion, if I don't have you then I sink back into that darkness. You keep me honest and you give me a lot more then you realize. If you are hurting you can talk to me, if you feel like your heart is breaking then tell me, I will fix it just as you have always done for me"

Matt turned his head again and his watery emerald eyes connected with the aquamarine ones of the man he cherished above everything else.

"I don't care if you get covetous, tell me and I'll snap you out of it. I don't want you to ever feel like this again you hear me, never. How fucking stupid would I be to leave the only person who can put up with my bullshit? And besides if we are going to get married I won't put up with this sooky Matt, I want my Matt, the happy, cocky, confident, foul mouthed, idiot man who I fell in love with" Mello said

Matt was somewhat taken aback, was Mello actually suggesting marriage?

"You want to marry me?" Matt asked surprisingly

"Well of course I do you dumbass, why the hell do you think I dragged you to that crappy wedding? It wasn't for shits and giggles it was so I could see your face knowing you'd be thinking about us, you could light up a fucking city with the way you smiled while you let your mind wander, I knew you loved me but seeing you today made me realize that if I don't bind you to me someone else will see how incredible you are and try and take you from me and I don't deal with jealousy well Matt, I am not letting some silver haired rich bastard take away what's always been mine, fuck that, they can go find their own Matt"

Matt smiled and elevated his hand placing it against the scarred left side of Mello's face

"So just say yes ok cause I really don't want to have to kill someone because they assume you're single"

"I would love to marry you" Matt replied

They kissed again but more deeply than the last kiss. There was nothing but love right there and then; they were entangled in honest and unadulterated true love.

Mello broke the kiss and looked at Matt with serious eyes

"If you ever make me feel jealous again I won't kill you I just won't have sex with you anymore that will be more devastating to you" Mello said

"Trust me, the way you looked at me after you scared the fuck out of that guy I don't ever want to make you jealous ever again" Matt replied

Mello smiled and kissed his red head once more.

_For Candy and K (hope you don't mind the name shortening) thank you both so very much, your reviews have made me incredibly happy and thank you to those who have favorited and followed, I am glad you have enjoyed them so much, once again thank you, much love xx K. Quinn _


	11. K is for Kooky

**K IS FOR KOOKY**

He trembled in absolute stupor. There were no words to define just how euphoric it felt to be touched in such a way. Lengthy willowy fingers caressing his abdomen as lukewarm reedy lips surged against his thigh. There was no pain in the slightest just the impulse of craving to cum. His back arched as his fingers gripped the vermillion strands; the silken tresses slithered between his fingers. The penetrating rush of divine sucking that was against his thigh, he smelted completely.

Mello had never thought something could feel so pleasant. His whole body flushed with heat and the orgasm that had been building in the pit of his stomach had felt like it was going to rapture and cause a mess of the white warm liquid that he had inside of him. Matt had made him feel like he was on cloud nine, there was not a solitary thought that went to the blondes head, his mind was entirely unblemished almost as if Matt was bleeding the worry out of him. He felt as if he was being purified and no longer felt like the man that was hell bent on destruction. For the first time in his life he was completely peaceful.

The red head pulled away from the milky thigh that he had been caressing, licking, biting and sucking for the past ten minutes. He raised his head and as their gazes locked. Matt swept his vivid scarlet tongue against crimson lips, who would have ever thought that a vampire would be able to make a hunter feel so damn good. He didn't have concern with what others would think, he didn't care if it was immoral or inappropriate what Mello did care about was Matt and especially after making him feel the way he did he was never going to execute the man that he had fallen so intensely in love with.

Matt inclined into Mello, his copious and rigid cock was surged against the blonde's taut tepid entrance. Mello could feel himself wanting to clutch hold of that thumping and abundant member and jostle it inside of him so he could finally cum. The red head grinned almost mischievously as he pressed his blood drenched lips against his lovers and with a heated passionate kiss Matt had given back some of the blood he had acquired from Mello.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mello roared as he rapidly darted up in his bed

He ran his hand down his thigh to try and feel the bite marks and the blood but there was nothing, not a single hint of being molested by a vampire. He sighed loudly; the hallucinations had started becoming more and more unusual each night he was having them. They didn't inconvenience him ; he quite enjoyed the sensual escapades he had been having in his sleep especially with the stranger he had dreamed about for the past two years. It seemed odd to the blonde, someone who kept his walls up around others would end up falling in love with someone who didn't even exist, he had been having a two year relationship with the striking red head in his imaginings, Matt. He had never even encountered the guy previously but he didn't care, the way Matt made him feel, even in a dream state was so deific and so occupied with love and lust it was hard for Mello not to become emotionally absorbed with the mystery guy.

Mello guessed he had just somehow fabricated up the thoughts of Matt because even though he had friendships and was naturally a social butterfly he felt as if nobody had really appreciated him, he was an enigma wrapped in a paradox wrapped in a riddle, no one had really seemed to get him but Matt he knew him inside and out he couldn't hide anything from the red head and Mello knew everything about Matt. Even if he did invent him, Matt was nothing like Mello but he was still such an incredible being, Mello loved him and he knew Matt loved him in return…despite how kooky it all was.

The blonde pulled himself off the bed and made his way into the kitchen. Mello opened the fridge and retrieved his block of chocolate, his other less crack pot addiction. He began to remove the foil from the block, sat down at the table and began to eat it. He had evaded talking to anyone about his obscure dreams, he knew how bat shit crazy he was to dream about someone that he had just made up in his head, he knew how insanely mental it was that he was having sex and falling in love with a figment of his imagination but he started to think that perhaps it was time he saw someone about his dreams.

He reached to the middle of the table where a pen and an address book sat. He hadn't looked in the damn thing for months, work had been uninterestingly unobtrusive and the only time he ever seemed to be unequivocally content and free to do whatever he wanted was when he slept.

He opened up the book and flipped to the L section. He couldn't believe he was going to earnestly deliberate doing something so not him, but he wanted another view, he wanted to know what someone else thought as to why he had been dreaming about the same man every night for two years. It couldn't be normal especially the kind of dreams he was having, surely it was a sign of his forthcoming insanity.

He sat at the table waiting for an answer all he had obtained after endeavoring to explain the situation to the peculiar man sitting across from him was just perplexed looks. Dark storm grey eyes were penetrating him curiously, he watched as the pallid man placed his thumb against his thin lips while he lost himself in thought. Mello never got it how someone could be so strange, he quite admired Lawliet he was almost like the big brother he never had or wanted. He sat crouched in the chair, the light bulb from the ceiling reflected on the ink black mess of whimsically shaped hair on his head.

"Well?" Mello said as he started to become impatient

"I find your dreams to be rather interesting Mello, they are moderately…strange to say the least. I can conclude why you are dreaming about this man you call Matt however what is puzzling is why your subconscious is placing you and this man in rather ambiguous and unrealistic scenarios. This is perhaps going to sound like a rather outlandish question but are you depressed?" Lawliet asked the blonde

Mello furrowed his brows he couldn't help but think about how ridiculous that question was, just because he was emotional it didn't mean that he was depressed. He just shook his head at the dark eyed man in front of him

"Personally I don't dream so it is hard to come to a definitive answer for you but I do have my own thoughts about the matter if you care to hear them" Lawliet said finally removing his thumb away from his lips

"Go ahead I'm open to suggestions" Mello replied eagerly

"I don't believe that when people dream of others they have simply manifested them, although you seem confident you have never met Matt before I am more than 98% certain that you have, you simply do not remember the details of your meeting, in fact it's likely that you may have just glanced at him for a brief moment and now, or rather the last two years, you are trying to remember him. From what I imagine from what you have told me is that at some time during your…oh, how old are you again?" Lawliet asked

"Twenty six"

"Yes, of course. As I was saying some time during your twenty six years of life you had met Matt and formed a bond with him clearly a very strong one that cannot be easily broken. You said that you have a tendency to dream participating in sexual activities with Matt?" Lawliet asked

Mello rolled his eyes; he hated having to repeat himself

"It's not always sex though it's seems like it is going to lead to it but most of it is just very intense touching or kissing I mean sometimes we end up sleeping together, there doesn't exactly seem to be an definite roles as it changes each time. It's just different with him, I wouldn't call my previous experiences with non-dream people romantic or loving just pure animalistic fucking but he is the first person who I have ever slept with where I don't feel like leaving before the morning and there is no awkwardness between us. I know it's just a dream but…it just feels real. I feel like I should be with him" The blonde replied

"But you have never been with a male partner is that correct?"

Mello growled aggressively

"I have already been through all of this with you can you just tell me exactly what you're thinking and get to the point and if you can try and give me some idea on how I am supposed to find him, if you think I have met him before then I need to know where and how so I can try and meet him again"

It was true Mello had never been with another guy before, he wasn't disgusted by the idea or adverse to it in any kind. It did seem a little strange to begin with but once Mello started dreaming about Matt he couldn't stop dreaming about him. He was completely captivated by the red head and it wasn't just about sex, he had dreams that had just been them talking, they were so completely opposite, they had nothing in common except they were desperately in love with each other. They knew every strength, weakness, like , dislike about one another. They were so connected that even when they were just sitting and talking it felt like something was making them stay, even if they wanted to separate there was something not allowing them to. It pissed Mello off because he couldn't understand how an invisible entity would not let them part in his dream but in reality there was no such presence.

"I suppose my conclusion is that regardless of the odd scenarios, you have met Matt at some point and you're trying to remember him, is he your soul mate? Well I don't know if I believe in soul mates to be quite honest but I do believe you are connected in some form. I can conclude that it is not from a previous sexual relationship, judging by the romance and that you appear confident that there is love there I would say, I suppose if anything, that Matt appears to be the one that got away and your subconscious is trying to tell you that he can give you what you truly desire as to how you can find him, I can offer my assistance but I am not going to be able to do much with only a first name" Lawliet replied

Mello sighed loudly

"Matt isn't his real name anyway. It's Mail Jeevas, Matt is just his preferred name"

Lawliet slightly smiled and looked at Mello obscurely. He wasn't quite sure if the blonde was actually serious about not remembering Matt. He had to admit he didn't quite click to begin with after all it was eighteen years ago.

"Why are you looking at me like that for? You think I'm crazy don't you, just say it if you do I hate it when people can't be honest it drives me fucking mad. If you think I need to go to the loony bin then just get it over and done with" Mello barked aggressively

Mello watched as the dark haired and dark eyed man suddenly got up off the chair and walked away, he had his hands buried in the pockets of his blue jeans and he walked with a slight slouch. The blonde just shook his head, he really didn't get L Lawliet, he didn't think anyone would be able to relate someone that peculiar, sure Mello was hard to understand but after spending so much time around the obsidian haired man over the last eighteen years he was starting to wonder if it was Lawliet's fault that nobody seemed to understand Mello, well nobody except the mysterious red head.

Lawliet returned a short time later and handed Mello a photograph he crouched back up on the chair and waited for Mello to make the connection but instead of observing the rest of it typical to the blondes personality the first thing he saw was the fact that one of the children in the photograph was himself

"HEY! What the fuck old man?! I don't want to see this! Why are you showing me something from back then?…I don't need to be rem…THAT'S HIM!" Mello finally yelled once he started to scan the photograph.

"Mail Jeevas, holy fucking shit. IF YOU KNEW WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT ALL LONG WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO TELL ME!" Mello barked looking at the onyx eyed man

"At first I had not realized you had been talking about that Matt, you didn't inform me of anything other than an alias and Matt is not exactly an uncommon name I had merely deduced that in the matter of probability it was more likely you would be talking about someone unrelated but one you had said Mail Jeevas I had understood that my original deduction was incorrect. This is where you know Matt from, you spent a couple of years together at the orphanage" Lawliet replied

"Well that's great old man but what I want to know is where do I find him?" Mello asked almost too excited to wait any longer he needed to find Matt, he needed to be with him.

"Mello, I realize that I am five years your senior but would you refrain from calling me old man the title is somewhat disheartening" Lawliet said in his serious deep monotone voice

Mello smiled he derived pleasure from knowing he caused people discomfort. He was after all rather intimidating all though he was well aware that his old friend wasn't even the slightest bit daunted by him he still found it rather humorous that he was still able to get under his pale flesh.

"If I stop calling you old man will you tell me where I can find Matt?" Mello asked still with the grin of success on his face

"Give me a moment and I will see what information I can retrieve for you"

Lawliet left once again. Mello could hardly contain his excitement; he had been waiting two years to get answers about the man in his dreams. He almost couldn't quite believe that had genuinely met Matt before. He did have a tendency to forget faces but he was shocked that he would forget someone who was playing such a huge role in his life. He already knew he was in love with the red head, that much he was certain of.

He didn't know what the hell he was going to do or say when or if he finally got to meet Matt again. He had always been an honest man and he knew that Matt was relatively laid back and took things as they come so perhaps the truth, no matter how bizarre it sounded or seemed was going to be his best bet. He knew that he was going to sound as if he had escaped from a mental asylum but he didn't care all he wanted was to find Matt and be with him, even if the red head didn't like the idea of a homosexual relationship Mello would find a way to make it so Matt was comfortable with it, he really would have no choice. If the red head was truly his soul mate then he wasn't just going to let him slip through his fingers, not again.

If Lawliet was right and Matt was the one that got away Mello was going to make sure he didn't get away again even if he had to bind him to a chair until he learned to accept the facts as they were. He had hoped that after all these years the red head would still remember him. The recognition would make Mello's life so much easier and he would be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life dreaming the sensual and loving dreams he had been dreaming, If Matt could make him feel as good as he did in his dream state then come hell or high water Mello was determined to make Matt understand.

Lawliet returned a short time later and handed Mello a piece of paper. It was a good thing that the blonde wasn't unfamiliar with the man's atrocious handwriting because otherwise he would have never been able to read it.

"That is Matt's last known address, whether he is still there is something I can neither deny nor confirm"

Mello read the address that Lawliet appallingly wrote down. The blonde suddenly became wide eyed and the look of pure astonishment washed over his face

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" He said more to himself

"Is there something wrong, can you not read it? I do apologize my handwr—"

"THIS IS ONE BLOCK AWAY FROM WHERE I LIVE!" Mello yelled cutting Lawliet off

The blonde couldn't have got up any faster. He thanked his old friend for the information, left the building, straddled his motorcycle and made a bee line straight to the address that Lawliet had given him.

He had no idea what was going to happen but he had silently prayed that Matt would still be there. He rode as fast as he could to get to the address that was more or less around the corner from his own apartment. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, he was excited, nervous and in complete disarray, he really could not fathom what had taken place. The love of his life, the man of his dreams was not only an old childhood friend but also only lived one block away from the blonde, at least he hoped he still lived there. It had to be more then coincidence, it was a long shot but Mello had to do what he could to get Matt to believe him about his dreams.

He pulled up in front of the small house that he imagined was probably no more than a two bedroom one bathroom place. Mello very rarely hesitated about anything and the only reason why he felt as if he was frozen solid as he stood in front of the door was because he didn't know what he was going to say to the red head providing he was there. What if he was married? What if he had a hundred kids? What if he was a complete loser with no ambition and no personality? Mello didn't even think of anything like that before he decided to go to the house. He couldn't even turn away even if he wanted to, he had to see Matt, he had to see the man that had buried himself into his heart and bought down the walls he kept up. He needed to know that the Matt in his dreams really did exist.

He swallowed hard and knocked on the door, surely someone was home because Mello could see the lights were on.

"Fuck" he said to himself

He felt as if he was going to throw up and as he heard the footsteps approach the door he honestly thought his heart was going to explode into a million pieces. He really wasn't prepared for this

"I'm comin'"

He heard the voice on the other side. He was losing his mind, this was completely bat shit crazy and definitely something Mello wouldn't have done without thinking it through but when it came to the red head there was no if's or but's there was just a urging want to be with him or at the very least see him. The door suddenly opened and Mello felt his breath being stripped he couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream, he was really there looking just as dumbfounded as Mello felt.

"Mello?" The red head finally said

"Matt…I…"

The blonde completely lost his words not only did the red head really exist and really live a block away from him but he remembered him. He had to commend Matt for having such a great memory

"I can't believe you really real" The both said at the same time

Mello shook his head after hearing the red head say the exact words he had. Matt opened the door wide and pulled the blonde in and slammed the door shut. The red head slightly bent down and looked into Mello's eyes

"This better not be another fucking dream" Matt said as his emeralds connected with the aquamarine

Mello couldn't even say anything, if he were any weaker he probably would have had a heart attack, this was just too damn fucking freaky, clearly for both of them.

"You dream about me too?" Mello finally asked

"I think I am dead right now, I have to be 'cause there is no way in hell this can be real, is it? Are you really here?" Matt asked

"I think I am really here but lately I have no idea what is real and what isn't, you really see me in your dreams?" Mello asked

The red head nodded. He shook himself out of his trance

"Come and sit down, I have a funny feeling we have a lot to talk about" Matt replied

They walked into the sitting room, Matt turned off the television and the gaming console. He gestured for the blonde to sit down. There was something he was going to need to show Mello and he didn't want him standing when he showed him

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere, please" Matt said and disappeared out of the sitting room

Mello was shocked that Matt looked exactly as he did in his dream. He had a sweet and friendly attractive face, eyes a bright and sparkling emerald green, his hair the most vibrant vermillion red and those lips, those lips Mello had kissed a million times looked just as soft and inviting. Matt returned a short time later holding a box that had a bow on the top of it, he nervously handed it to Mello.

"That has been in my fridge since the very first night I saw you and for some strange reason, one I can't explain because I don't know how more had been added to it"

Mello gently took the box and he pulled away the lid. He looked inside and noticed it was completely filled with his favorite milk chocolate. He wanted to throw the box, it was actually scary that Matt would have that. It was all too fucking weird

"I think…I am going to have a fucking heart attack. How did you know?" Mello asked looking up at Matt

The red head kneeled down onto the floor in front of Mello and just seemed to stare at him as if he were the strangest yet beautiful thing in the world

"You told me you liked them so I bought them, I don't know why, I don't know how but I have been in a relationship with you for two years, I already know you like the back of my own hand but I thought…I had just dreamt you up, you are really sitting there in front of me aren't you?" Matt asked

Mello nodded still completely freaked out, this could not seriously be normal. Two people could not have the same dreams like this; they just couldn't have the same dreams every night for the same length of time. The blonde wasn't really sure if it was just another dream but if it was he was going to be extremely pissed off when he woke up. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from this one, it was too good to be true, Matt in the flesh right there in front of him, both unable to take their eyes away from each other, all Mello needed to hear was that the red head was in love with him and that was going to be the final realization that not only was Matt real but it was true, they really were bound to each other and it was probably the reason why they had met in the first place

"I have been with you too, Matt I can't explain this I wouldn't even know where to start but we have been connected for a very long time. We met as children at an orphanage. Lawliet told me—"

"Holy fuck!...I remember you. Mello, Mihael Keehl, I remember you and Lawliet, I remember him too. Now I think I am having a heart attack. But after all these years, after all this time, you came back to me, I have seen you, spoken with you, made love to you and you have made love to me, I've loved you for two years without knowing you really did exist, how can we be connected like this?"

Mello froze up again he heard it, Matt had said that he had loved him. It was true it was all true, no matter how strange or kooky everything was it was true; they really were each other's soul mate. They felt, thought, heard and dreamed the same things, there was no other explanation for it. It couldn't be coincidence, he couldn't be just luck there was something more they were something more than just old childhood friends, they were connected by the heart, mind, body and soul.

"I have loved you too, I think that you're my soul mate Matt, I think you and I are supposed to be together, in what kind of relationship it doesn't matter I can't ignore what has happened and what is happening. I can't spend the rest of my life just dreaming about you, I have to have you in my life. You were the one that got away and I can't let you get away again"

"Can I touch you? I just need to feel you properly"

Mello reached out and grasped hold of Matt's hand and placed it against his chest so that he could feel the heart thumping inside. It was racing but the moment he could feel the red heads hand on him it pounded even faster.

"Can you feel how much I love you? How much I want to be with you?" Mello asked

He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. This was the most intense and emotional thing he had ever experienced. It was making him both incredibly happy and also sad; he couldn't believe that he had missed out on having Matt after all this time. He could have been with him without the dreams, but he knew that had met for a reason and he knew they had those dreams together for a reason.

"I love you too; I want to be with you Mello. I don't care about anything except for you. I just want you"

Their lips suddenly collided in a heated and zealous encirclement. The warming ethereal glow around them devoured the two bodies making them melt into each other. It was almost as if they could feel everything around them disappear it was just Matt and Mello and nothing or no one else, it was if they were on their own plain of existence where there was nothing but the meeting of two souls that were destined to be bound together for they had both hoped to the rest of their lives. Mello broke the kiss and they both heavily panted from being devoid of air.

Matt elevated his hand and brushed it along Mello's cheek wiping away the tears that had cascaded from his beautiful aquamarine orbs.

"I can't believe you're really mine" Matt said softly

"Apparently I always have been and I will make damn sure that I always will be if you promise to always be mine" Mello said with a smile

"You know me, do you think I will ever say no to you?" Matt asked

Mello shook his head

"You never have and I don't think you ever will. This is probably the most ridiculous question I have ever asked but you're not really a vampire are you?"

Matt laughed out loudly, he couldn't quite believe Mello would ask such a question but after the dream that had clearly shared last night it wasn't really all that strange.

"No darlin' I am not a vampire and I am not going to drink the blood from you thigh, nor am I a pirate or a porn star as I am sure you are not a cowboy, a football jock or a stripper. Although I have to admit at least our dreams are diverse" Matt replied

Mello looked deeply into the red heads eyes, he didn't know how he did it but Matt was able to see through Mello's tough exterior. He made him feel like he was a young boy with a crush and it made him gush with excitement. He was everything Mello dreamed he would be, perhaps even much more than he expected.

"Mello, I never thought I would ever say this to your face but now you are here and you're sitting in front of me I may as well tell you. You are the missing part of me that I thought I would never find, I feel like if I ever lost you again I would just be half a person"

Mello smiled sweetly and pressed his lips against Matt's and kissed him softly.

"I will never leave you; I will give you everything you have ever wanted. I will love you, protect you and be with you every step of the way. You are quite literally the man of my dreams and I won't ever throw this away, I'm here to stay Matt, I'm not just a dream anymore" he said as he disconnected the kiss.

Mello rested into Matt, his naked body was pushed against the bare one underneath him. Their kisses were lax and each tongue stroke was more elusive then the last. The red heads hands traced long lines with the tips of his fingers along the curve of the blondes back and their erected and lightly vivacious members grinded against each other's. Captured lusty moans sat in one another's throats, it was better than any dream that they shared. After spending hours talking about what exactly had happened between them they had both drawn on the conclusion that they didn't know why or how it happened, neither could explain why they shared the exact same dreams or why they had suddenly remembered one another after many years of separation all they could conclude was that it was just meant to be.

Mello found that he didn't have to be the tough bad boy around the red head, he liked that Matt could see him for who he was and not just the blonde with the bad attitude. They complemented each other so perfectly, they were so opposite to one another but they shared a common interest and desire and that was just to be together no matter what. Whether they would go through Hell or Heaven they wanted to do it together.

Mello tangled his fingers in with the silken vermillion strands on Matt's head and when they could finally bring themselves to pull away he just stared into the emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with an intense love and admiration for the man above him.

"I never thought I would be with a man but no matter how I look at it I don't think even if I was homophobic I would be able to say no to you. You're just too…amazing" Mello said softly

"It might take some time but we will get there, finally being able to touch you for real is more than I could ever hope for" The red head replied

They crushed their lips together once again and indulged in the kissing and touching that they seemed to be extremely comfortable with. They didn't know what it was going to be like to be with another man but they were both willing to give it a go. They had been doing it for the last two years in their dreams and actually touching the other that made them both overwhelmed and clearly excited, neither had imagined that their dreams would come true

Mello could feel the sun radiating in from the window, he loathed being woken up by such an bothersome luminosity. He massaged his eyes and then searched for the other person that fell asleep beside him.

"You must have been having quite the dream last night"

The red head said turning over to face the blonde.

"Why do you say that?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and brushed some of the golden wisps of hair back behind his ears and compressed a soft and tender kiss on his rose pink lips.

"Because you were moaning like you were having the greatest dream of your life and at some point you were laughing and crying in your sleep it was like listening to a one man show"

Mello wrinkled his brows and gave Matt an unyielding look that was swiftly replaced by a grin, it had come back to him, he knew what he had been dreaming about.

"That's because I got to replay what happened when we first met as adults all those years ago, do you remember?" Mello questioned

"How could I forget I fell in love with man of my dreams, it's hard to imagine that was nearly ten years ago"

Mello often dreamed about that day that he had found Matt, of course with a little bit of help but everything that led up to them meeting was just like magic, a fairy tale and so far it was a happily ever after. They had been together for nearly a decade after they had met again and they loved each other just as much as they had the day that Mello knocked on Matt's door.

They had been through some hard-hitting and stress-free times throughout the years; there were spells where they wanted to kill each other and intervals where they could keep their hands off one another. It was just like any other bond but they had been bought together by the kookiest of circumstances and they were right they were the other's flawless match, as dissimilar as they were they were both amazingly blissful and even though Mello was temperamental, emotional, boisterous and demanding and Matt was cocky, anti-social, overly caring and rude they were not only lovers but they were best friends and there was something remarkable about their union that couldn't be equaled to anything else.

"You want to know something?"

"Hmm what?"

"You were the biggest bitch ever that first night, why didn't you have sex with me?" Mello barked

"How the fuck was I supposed to have sex with you huh? I had never even kissed a guy before and you expected me to have sex with you?" Matt asked

"Well yeah, I had to wait for three days after we met before you finally fucked me, do you know how insane that made me to know that someone who was supposed to love me, someone who gave me spectacular orgasms in my sleep, was so easily able to deny me sexually?"

"Well if you didn't like waiting instead of being so damn stubborn you should have just said so or better yet you could have just told me that we were going to have sex, you know I can't say no to you, if you were sexually deprived then that's your own fault, not mine" Matt argued back

Mello started to giggle at the red head; he adored nothing more than rousing the characteristically placid Matt up to the point where he became almost petulant. But Mello had learned very quickly that the red head was right, he couldn't say no to the blonde no matter the request or demand.

"I love you, you stupid jackass" Mello said as he embraced Matt's cheek with his palm

"I love you too you horny nutcase" Matt replied

They urged their lips collectively and enfolded themselves in one another's arms, hold each other securely for the rest of the morning.

_Beloved reviewers and fans I am so sorry it took me forever to post K, I ended up having to re-write in three times because I wasn't happy with it, I will try to get L done as soon as possible. Lots of love and many thanks, K. Quinn xx_


	12. L is for Lifetime

**L IS FOR LIFETIME**

He remembered the first and only time his heart broke. It was a year ago now but as he promised the only thoughts he would ever have were of him…his Mello. Matt didn't ever think he would suffer a heart break, he was always so emotionally strong, he let very little bother him and yet saying goodbye to Mello was what torn him apart. His mind, body, heart and soul was shredded into pieces the day that Matt had walked away leaving behind the person he loved above everything else, but he had to, he had no choice.

He could feel the silent tears leaking from his eyes as he laid in the bed that they once shared. No matter how much it hurt Matt he couldn't leave the house that was theirs, he couldn't pull himself away from the good memories they created in that home with his first and last love. He could feel his weak body slowly dying, he knew that regardless people began to die from the moment they were born, he wasn't naïve to believe that anything lasted forever but more than anything he had wished he had at least one last moment with the blonde that he had said goodbye to one year ago.

The entire house seemed so silent, not even the chilled whispers of the draft that surrounded him made a sound. It was just him, and his thoughts. The first day they met, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love…it was all there, he kept his promise he remembered it all.

Matt reached over to the bed side cupboard and slowly opened the drawer. He hadn't been able to bring himself to touch the book that had its home in there but death made him do it. He needed to know about Mello's last thoughts.

He pulled the thick black book from its home and he rested on his chest, hugging it close to his body it still smelled of the blonde. Matt closed his emerald eyes and breathed in the scent. It smelt of chocolate, as Mello always did. It was all he had left of the man, a simple book that contained his last thoughts, his last words. His eyes slowly opened once again.

Matt pulled the book away from his chest and opened to the final pages that were written. The beautiful cursive writing was definitely Mello's. Matt had always wondered how the bossy, emotional and boisterous man could write so beautifully, but then no one knew Mello quite like he had.

He locked his gaze to the words that had been written and he read what the blonde's final written thoughts had been.

_I have always been amazed by instincts. Those gut feelings someone gets when they feel something is going to happen. Like the kind I felt the day before I met Matt, something told me he was going to be coming into my life and stupidly I shook them off as if it were me imagining things. Little did I know that those instincts should have been obeyed because I have spent the last seventeen years of my life with him by my side. Matt isn't like anyone I have ever met and if he ever reads this I will kill the bastard_

Matt smiled, typical Mello. He hadn't changed a bit since he had met him and he was thankful for that because he had loved Mello for exactly who he was. He never wanted him to be any different he liked his bold personality and his determination. There had been countless times that Matt had nearly lost him due to Mello's recklessness but every time the blonde pulled through because he was stubborn and refused to accept defeat and it was that attitude that had allowed Matt to keep Mello for nearly two decades

_Matt is different than other people, he is strange in that I have never once seen him cry or in fact ever seen him angry and yet he feels so much with his heart and mind, I know that he loves me, above everything else even those damn cigarettes that he chain smokes and I can't stand the smell of. For me, Matt would die, he would do anything for me and I am not sure if that is selfishness on my part or his. To have someone love you the way he loves me I can't help but see it as selfish. I wouldn't want him to die for me because I need him, he keeps me strong when I become too emotional and I need him because despite of who I am he makes me feel that I deserve things like happiness and love so I suppose that it would mean I am selfish because I want him around for my own benefit and on the other side of the sword he is selfish because he wants to always feel the love I have for him, given I will always love him but it's me that he defends with his life and if I simply didn't exist, or if we hadn't met I can't help but wonder what exactly Matt would live for._

Mello knew Matt like the back of his own hand, everything that Matt was Mello knew and vice versa. They never had a problematic love life; sure in the beginning it was strange. They knew what to do , clearly both being male so they knew what would make the other feel good but there was apprehension because they were each other's first love and they didn't want to disappoint. But things soon started to become good and once their love began to grow for each other everything else seemed to slip into place.

Matt smiled as he thought about the many arguments they had over the seventeen years of being together, although they didn't seem it at the time after everything was said and done they were both able to laugh it off. They were truly pathetic when they argued with each other but put them against an adversary that didn't know them and neither Matt nor Mello would be the ones to leave harmed.

Mello was always tough and ruthless, he didn't let anyone but Matt give him hell. He would knock out anyone who thought less of him or made him feel like nothing more than filth on the street. Mello was as tough as nails but when his emotions ran high and he began to fall Matt was always there to catch him, never once letting Mello deal with pain and frustration alone.

_I didn't plan on becoming a cock sucker, fag, homo, what have you but to think if I had turned away that day he kissed me it would have been my greatest regret and I was thankful that I had trusted my instincts when I kissed him back because I tell you, the man, that frustrating, laid back, lazy, pain in my ass red head that I love with enough fire to melt the thickest and strongest of metal, can make me feel as if I were in Heaven. Sadly, as my instincts have never steered me wrong I cannot help but feel that soon myself and Matt will no longer be together and it is not because we don't love each other or that we have become bored with one another it is because I am going to die soon and it will be death that separates us._

Matt could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes once again. Mello knew it all along and he had wished that the blonde had said something he would have never let Mello leave the house if he knew that it was going to be the day that he died.

Matt could feel his heart burn, the tears that streamed down his face cut him deeper than a knife and the open wound in his chest bleed profusely. Mello was the love of Matt's life and the fact he had to watch the blonde die the way he had was a pain that did not compare to anything else. Even when he had got his name tattooed across his chest, the anguish of losing Mello was the worst thing the red head had to feel. When he lost Mello he lost himself and no one could fill that hole that was in his chest and it was that heart ache that Matt was feeling that was now killing him.

He closed the book and rested his hand on the cover. He needed to find that happy thought, the happiest day of his life. He wanted to remember Mello for the good times that they shared not the bad; he didn't want his last dying thought to be something sad. Life with the blonde was exciting, interesting and fun and the greatest day of Matt's life…was the day that Mello had said that he loved him

Matt could feel a persistent nudge in his ribs, half hurting and half tickling. He didn't want to wake up he knew that it was finally the day he had been dreading, his twenty first birthday and the last thing he wanted was for Mello to drag him here, there and everywhere making him go to places he didn't want to go and probably get him blind drunk that he would even be able to remember his own name.

The red head curled his body up into a tight ball. In all the seven years he had been with Mello the blonde never once annoyed him but he was being so damn pushy and without actually saying anything

"Come on Matt it's time to get up you know what today is. If you don't wake up I will kick you so hard that you will be spending your birthday in the hospital"

The cheery baritone voice said into his ear. Mello was all about threats; he seemed to like threating people with pain, luckily for the red head Mello never once acted out in violence towards him. Matt was sure there were probably times where Mello did want to kick the crap out of him or punch him but somehow he refrained and often just ended up knocking someone else out whether it be a stranger that looked at the blonde funny or someone else he knew that pissed him off. Mello was extremely sociable so he knew plenty of people that he wanted to beat the shit out of anyway.

"Jokes on you smart ass, if you did that you will be subjected to giving yourself a hand job tonight because I would not be in any condition to make love to you" Matt replied with a smile

He turned over and looked at the man sitting beside him. His persistent nudging and finally stopped.

"Arggh why do you have go and say shit like that for? be a man, it's fucking. I know you love me and all but don't go getting all mushy on me just because old age in creeping up on you. So come on get up, get clean and get dressed we are going out today whether you like it or not and tonight we are going to get shit faced. You're a big boy now Matt, time to put those big boy pants on and stop being such a hermit"

Matt groaned but as he looked up at the blonde and could see those "please" puppy dog eyes that Mello had mastered so wonderfully when he wanted to guilt trip the red head Matt could hardly say no to his lover of the past seven years.

"Fine, I will go out with you today but I am not getting drunk at some seedy bar with a bunch of aging perverts if you are insistent that I must get shit faced we are doing it here" Matt said

"Alright on one condition"

Of course there had to be a stipulation, there was always a damn stipulation.

"What is it then?" Matt asked knowing it would be probably something outrages, the blonde never did anything on a small scale. Everything had to be bold and flamboyant, just like him.

"We will get blind drunk here together, without anyone else if you can refrain from opening your present I got you. I won't tell you what it is but I will tell give it to you now but if you as much as shake it I will be dragging your sorry ass to a bar and I will even go as far as telling those perverts that you are single and you're looking for a sugar daddy and you know I will do it so don't fucking push me kid" Mello said

Matt smiled, that was it? He wasn't allowed to open his present. It was too easy ,Matt was a master at patience; he could wait out anything but then again if he knew Mello he would find a way to try and tempt him and if there was one thing the couple knew was that Matt could not say no to the blonde. It was impossible. Matt sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and then massaged his tired emerald green eyes.

Mello went to get up off the bed and Matt suddenly gripped hold of the blonde's wrist and pulled him back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going sunshine?" Matt asked looking down into the aquamarine orbs that smiled at him.

"Fucking hell Matt are you senile or what I just told you I am getting your damn present you fucking geriatric old bastard" Mello growled

The comment made Matt smile seeing as Mello was one year older then Matt and they were far from being old.

"Kiss me and I will let you go" Matt said

"Let me go and I won't punch you in the face"

Matt let out a short laugh and shook his head. He released Mello's wrist and the blonde quickly rushed off and returned a short time later carrying an oddly shaped present. Matt had to admit it was rather intriguing looking and he could tell that Mello had taken the least amount of care wrapping it since it was enveloped in newspaper and duct tape which told Matt that whatever was underneath all that paper and duct tape was something either very expensive or ,the unlikely, something sentimental.

However the shape was what threw Matt off it looked somewhat what would happen if a frog and a duck mated. It was short and round with two large sphere shapes up high with a long bill shaped point protruding from it and what appeared to be wings on the top.

Mello handed Matt the crappy wrapped gift with a big and mischievous smile on his face. He placed his hand against his boyfriend's cheek and placed a forgiving and warming kiss against his lips.

"Happy birthday Matty" The blonde said as he pulled away from the kiss that was very kindhearted and adoring

Mello had called his red head Matty whenever he felt like being affectionate, it was something that started when they were kids, the met when they were fourteen and fifteen and it was love at first sight. They were completely inseparable. They got themselves in to trouble more times than they could count and they were probably each other's bad influence but they made each other shine, they were the best people they could be because they had someone to be the best for.

"Thank you beautiful"

Matt placed the gift on the bed side cupboard, wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close to his body. He would feel Mello grip hold of him like his life depended on it, his hugs were always like that, it was how Matt knew that he needed and wanted Matt in his life. Even though Mello hadn't said I love you to the red head, Matt didn't need to hear the words because he could feel all the love in the word when Mello hugged or kissed him.

Mello had ended up dragging Matt everywhere that day and somehow they ended up with a trunk full of clothes and God knows what other crap Mello ended up finding. Matt was forced to go shopping , stop and eat, shop some more, stand around for an hour while Mello spoke to some random that knew him from somewhere, shopped some more, ate again and then finally by night fall they were back out the house and Mello had decide what better way for Matt to get pissed then with tequila.

Mello had made sure that Matt was eating throughout the day because he knew all too well on the adverse effects of alcohol on an empty stomach. They were five shots into their "let's get smashed" night and both of them were near on intoxicated it wasn't going to take much more and they were going to be beyond drunk.

The blonde poured them another shot, it was somewhat lucky that they had both been plastered because they probably would not have known what either was saying

"Did you enjoy ya birffday Matty?" Mello asked as Matt quickly tipped back the tequila his beloved had poured

"Yeah it weren't too bad although why the fuck was we standi' around talkin' ta some guy that I didden even know?" Matt asked

Mello thought about Matt's question for a moment

"Ya know what, I have no fuckin' idea, I dun even 'member who tha fuck he was. Prolly some dude who had tha hots fer me or somethin'" Mello replied

Matt somewhat pouted

"Well that's juss what I wan'ed ta hear some fuckin' strangerrr has tha hot's fer my boyfrien' well that's just….gay" Matt replied

Mello laughed at the red head

"Youra pretty funny drunk Matty, look we nearly finish tha bottle"

Mello said holding up the bottle and looking at the small amount of clear liquid. Clearly that had a lot more than they realized. Matt pulled himself up off the floor and stumbled over to Mello on flopped down onto the couch. He rested his back against the rest and slouched himself into the cushions.

Mello moved about and after a few unsteady tries he finally managed to straddle Matt's lap. The red head instantly placing his hands on Mello's hips.

"I'm really sorry if I gave ya a shitty birffday but I hope ya will fergive me when ya see what I got ya" Mello said

"Oh shit, yeah I fergot 'bout that"

Matt suddenly wrapped his arms under Mello's ass and somehow, probably by the thought of invincibility he was able to pull himself up off the couch along with Mello who wrapped his legs around Matt's waist and he wobbled towards the bedroom. Mello started laughing almost uncontrollable

"Matt wha' the fuck ya like carryin' me? Do ya even realize tha' is what ya are doin'?"

"I'm takin' ya to our sleepin' quarters my princess I'd be a pretty fuckin' shitty prince if I couldn' even do somethin' simple like this and stop laughin' if ya piss on me…well I dunno what I'll do, just don't piss on me ok princess" Matt said

"Wha' kinda princess gets wasted at a twen'y thirst birffday party?" Mello asked

"I dunno what kind?"

"I dunno I was askin' ya cause I don't havea answer ta that quest'on I know I am smart but I ain't that smart"

They finally managed to reach the bed and Matt had tossed Mello down on the bed. They both fumbled to take off their clothes and boots and they had climbed under the covers and what started out as kissing and heavy petting soon escalated but because they were both completely hammered, somewhere between Mello straddling Matt's hips and leaning into Matt, kissing his neck and Matt jerking Mello off they had both fallen asleep.

Matt had roused with a splitting head ache. He was never going to drink again, all he wanted was to get up drink as much water as his body could handle and then have a cigarette. He rolled over and noticed Mello was still sleeping with his face buried in the pillow. Matt shook his head and gently shoved the blonde

"Mel' wake up you'll end up suffocating if you sleep like that" The red head said quietly

The blonde moved and turned his head towards Matt.

"Is it just me or does the light in here seem a lot more brighter than usual?" Mello asked

"It really does, do you want me to close the blinds?"

"Yeah"

Matt stood up still completely naked and closed the blinds on the windows before going back to bed and relishing in the dark room. He hadn't even realized that he still hadn't opened his obscure looking present from Mello yet. He sat up and grasped it from off the cupboard

"You still haven't opened it yet?" Mello asked

"No, I guess I must have been too drunk last night and forgot"

Mello pulled himself up and draped his arm over Matt's waist before leaning into his chest. Matt pressed a kiss against Mello's forehead and then sat back up straight so he would investigate what Mello had got him. It was only after that he began to unwrap it that he had realized most of it was filled with Styrofoam packing that Mello had craftily shaped to disguise the small object that was wrapped in white paper with a rubber band around it. Matt didn't even seem to care that most of the packaging was now on their bed and in Mello's hair.

He grasped the small object that was no bigger than an average sized cookie and removed the band and paper. He smiled widely and felt his heart thumping he unfolded the paper and read what had written on it

_Let me be your rock too, with all the love in the world plus a fuck load more, happy birthday Matty, love always Mello_

Matt looked at the rock that the white paper had been wrapped around and he had noticed it was heart shaped. It was the most endearing thing he had ever seen and the note, the note finally had said that Mello had loved him

"Do you like it?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and placed another kiss on the blondes head

"I made it myself"

He made the red head laugh. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen and the amount of happiness he felt in his heart was completely euphoric.

"I love it, thank you darlin' but where on earth did you find a heart shaped rock?" Matt asked

"Well…I would like to say that I searched a million beaches for it but that would be a lie, it was in our front garden, I guess I never really noticed it before. But I figured you would like that a lot more than anything else I could have got you" Mello replied

It was hard to believe but that rock and that paper became Matt's everything, after Mello.

"This is really amazing Mello, I could not have wished for anything more"

"There's something else"

Mello pulled himself away from Matt and sat up looking into the sparkling green eyes that were filled with love and happiness. He smiled sweetly, if Matt liked the rock and the little note then was going to love what Mello had to say even more

"There are times where I feel like punching you, there are times where I just can't get enough of you and even though those feelings changed from day to day there is one thing that will always remain the same. Matt you have been be my side every step of the way and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the best person I could be. You made my life better then great and I hope that we will be able to make it the rest of the journey together. Matt, I love you more than I can ever explain and even though it's a day late because we got too pissed I will tell you this now; I simply don't exist without you. I love you Matty, I always have"

Matt could feel his heart explode with joy. It was hard for him to contain himself. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and embraced him tightly. It had been seven years in the making but it was the first I love you he had ever heard and there was no way anything was going to top that. He pulled away from the blonde and kissed his mouth passionately, that was the happiest moment in his life. Hearing the man he treasured above everything else say that he loved him was his greatest joy. Mello had made him the happiest man alive and it wasn't just because of those three words it was just the blonde in general. He was his everything.

It was exactly ten years to the day that Matt had lost Mello. It was an accident. The blonde had been on his way to work that morning and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mello seemed to be his usual self, although slightly grumpy because he didn't particularly feel like going into work since he and Matt had been up all night re-celebrating Matt's birthday because once again they had got too drunk from the night before. He had kissed Matt goodbye as he had always done and he left the house.

Matt had become domesticated and took it upon himself to start cleaning up the bedroom since they had made a mess of it. It was only a few hours later that he was answering the phone and a voice down the other end, a police officer had said that Mello was taken to hospital.

Matt didn't even care that he was dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a long sleeved shirt, he just bolted to the door and drove to the hospital as quickly as possible.

His heart had been split in two when they had told him what had happened to Mello. A car had collided with Mello's motorbike and the blonde had been critically injured. They had told him there and then that he should make funeral arrangements because there was little chance Mello was going to be able to survive the deadly head injuries he had received along with the damage to most of his vital organs.

They had let Matt go in and see the blood who was in an induced coma. Matt could feel the tears pour from his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend just lying there, unable to breath and unable to speak. The red head sat beside the bed and took Mello's hand holding it tightly

"Mello, darlin', can you hear me?…please wake up" Matt said, the tears breaking up his voice

"You have to wake up ok, I need you to wake up. Please Mello, please don't let this be goodbye. I promise I will always think of you, I'll do whatever you want me to do just please stay with me, I need you Mello, I need you, please don't go."

Matt couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes, his whole entire body was being ripped apart and if had known that the last thing he was going to do was kiss Mello he would of kissed his lips instead of his forehead.

Matt had gone home that night, alone. He was never going to see Mello again and he didn't even get a choice, he had to walk away. He had his heart ripped out and pulled apart as he watched the blonde's life support get turned off. Mello would have never wanted to become someone who couldn't use his brain anymore; he would have hated Matt if he had kept him alive like that. Matt did the one thing he didn't want to do but knew it was better for the love of his life.

He sat on the bed unable to even speak or move. He was completely paralyzed, he didn't know how to feel or what to think he had just lost the one person that had always been by his side, the only person that he had ever loved and knowing he would never touch, hear, kiss or see Mello ever again tore at him like a million daggers.

Matt wiped the tears from off his cheeks. Ever since he had lost Mello a year ago he had been dying inside and even he was surprised that he had lived so long but Matt knew it was coming to an end for him and as he promised his last thoughts were going to be of the blonde.

Matt pulled himself off of the bed, he took the journal Mello had kept and along with his heart shaped rock and the little note that he kept on his beside cupboard, he went out into the garden where the blonde had found the rock that he had given Matt for his twenty first birthday.

He sat down in the grass and breathed in the night air. He placed the rock beside him and opened up the book once more to read the final bit of Mello's last entry.

_To my beloved Matt, if you are reading this it probably means I am no longer with you and if I am not there is one thing I need you to do for me. I need you to be brave. You have always been so brave and so strong that is what I love most about you, that you can get through anything. I don't know how many years have passed that you will end up reading this but know this. I have loved you every day and I will continue to love you even after death. I knew I was going to die Matt and it was probably just my time to go and I know how much that sucks, I mean just think how sexually deprived I am going to end up being. I don't know if there is anything for us after we have died, I suppose I will know when I get there. But what I do know is there is no Heaven, I know this because no place could possibly be as beautiful, as loving as wonderful as my life was with you and to me that was Heaven. Matt, I can't tell you how to continue to live the rest of your life, I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do but I hope that someday you will be ok, I hope one day your heart will mend and maybe you could fall in love again, who knows maybe I'll be lucky and end up being reborn and we will reunite in some way or another. But I will say this, if you do manage to fall in love I know for certainty that no one will ever love you like I did and you will not love anyone like you loved me. There is one last thing I have to write before I say goodbye and that is I love you Matty, I love you so very much. I'll be waiting for you on the other side where ever that may be"_

Matt shut the book and rested it in his lap. He never knew that it was possible to die from a broken heart but that was how he was going out. He closed his eyes and thought of his blonde, someone he never once replaced. He calmed his breathing as he felt his heart being to disintegrate.

"I love you too Mello" He whispered into the wind.

The sound of the alarm had bought Matt out of his sleep. He yawned loudly as he turned his head and looked at the alarm clock. He couldn't believe he was late again; he was surely going to get fired this time. He pulled himself out of bed as quickly as possible and threw on the clothes closest to him. He rushed out the door and up the street, his boots hitting the pavement as hard as possible and he was completely out of breath

"This…fucking…sucks!"

He tried to yell but his words were cut off from the panting. He didn't even pay attention to where he running and found himself head first with a large telephone wire pole. His body hit the concrete and he could feel his nose beginning to bleed. He hated the fact he was so damn clumsy.

Matt bunched up the sleeve of his black and white shirt and pressed it up against his nose to try and stop the bleeding. He sighed out loudly, he figured if he wasn't already fired he would be now but at least someone was always looking for a cluey IT guy so he knew he wouldn't be out of a job for long.

He was suddenly greeted by someone crouching beside him. He looked up and his emerald green eyes connected with the aquamarine ones that were staring at him. Matt had never seen someone so beautiful, sure it was a man but he was stunning, he was sure that he had seen him from somewhere before.

"Are you alright? There's a fucking pole there" The blonde said as he helped Matt off the ground

"Yeah thanks, I'm alright. I suppose worst can be expected when you run face first into a slab of concrete" Matt replied

The blonde laughed at him and extended his hand. Matt took it and shook it firmly but almost lovingly, as if it was natural. He wasn't sure what it was but the blonde was so familiar to him but he would have remembered if he had met someone like him before, he know he would have.

"Mello"

"Matt"

"Nice to meet you Matt, This is probably going to sound a little pervy and maybe a little fucked up but do I know you from somewhere?" Mello asked

"I'm not sure but I get the same feeling, almost as if we have met"

The blonde smiled and had a slight inquisitive look on his face.

"I would have certainly remembered you if I had met you before though, that much I am sure of. I don't think I could ever forget you" Mello replied

The red head shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it was a lifetime ago then, but I feel that I know you too" Matt replied

"Do you want to go get some coffee or something and maybe some ice for your nose?"

Matt nodded and the two began to walk side by side. They had gone to a local café and that sat down and began to talk, almost if they had been friends for years. Mello was so completely captivating it was hard for him not to take his eyes off of the blonde. They had been sitting there for hours and they seemed to instantly connect. As the morning turned into the afternoon Mello had looked at his watch and stood up

"Not that I particularly want to be I have somewhere I need to be, this is probably a bit forward of me but do you want to go out again sometime. It's kind of hard to ignore the fact it feels like I know you better then I know myself" Mello said as he reached into his back pocket and retrieved business card

"It's not forward at all, I would love to see you again"

Mello handed Matt the card

"Don't go breaking my heart Matt, I expect you to call me" Mello said

Matt was slightly surprised when the blonde gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. Matt couldn't believe his luck, Mello was perfect for him he was the most amazing person he had ever spoken to, in fact probably the only person he had a lengthy conversation with. As Matt watched Mello walk away, he smiled and reached into his pocket and grasped his phone. He dialed the number on his card and watched as Mello had stopped at the end of the street and retrieve his own phone

"Mello"

"I don't know how to tell you this but I think you may have accidently taken my heart with you" Mello said

He could hear the blonde slightly laugh

"Oh that was no accident Matt, but don't panic I think I have left mine with you. You can keep it, I'm sure you will keep it safe"

"And you can keep mine. I will see you tonight; I don't think I can wait until another day"

"Alright, it's a date"

"Bye darlin'"

"Bye Matty"

Not they knew it but no matter how many life times they lived they were always going to end up together. Matt and Mello, not even death was going keep them from being together, no matter how many lives that had to live they would always find a way back into each other's arms.

_Possibly the hardest chapter I have written so far but I wanted to end in on a good note. As always big thank you to Candy, K and Nazlyn. Also thanks to my other favorites/followers._

_Extra thank you to Nazlyn, thank you so much for your last review I made me smile I am so glad you're enjoying these stories, some of them take me so long to get written and others not so much but I appreciate your kind words, it meant a lot to me, loads of love K. Quinn xx _


	13. M is for Mazzard

**M IS FOR MAZZARD**

_A/N Mazzard is a sweet wild cherry_

There was one thing about his life that Mihael "Mello" Keehl loathed with a passion and that was the fact his family hadn't kept up with the times. It wasn't the fucking nineteen fifties anymore so he couldn't understand why he had to be subjected to the "old way".

Being the son of a prestigious clan leader was an easy life, he didn't have to worry about employment and he didn't have the burden of living week to week, he was set up for life. Even after his father would pass away everything would be left to the blonde haired blue eyed twenty year old, since he was the only child. Mello loved the idea of being in power, he was demanding by nature and so the role as leader suited him down to a T but he knew it would be decades before his father would kick the bucket the man appeared to be made out of iron and not only that but he seemed to have nine lives.

Mello could never understand why his father, Milos "Milly" Keehl the leader of the Keehl Clan was so dead set in his ways of the old Dynasty laws, they were outdated and nothing short of cruelty. Mello didn't care if his father asked him to kill nameless hundreds he didn't even care if the job was so risky that there was more of a chance he would wind up dead or worse in the hands of an enemy clan but what did piss him off was the whole idea of Dynastic marriages, they were bullshit and it was making Mello fanatical.

Their family came from a long line of pre-arranged marriages and just because Milly's great-great-great grandfather came up with the rules for some stupid reason that Mello could not understand, his father had raised the stipulation that if Mello didn't get married before his twenty fifth birthday not only would he not be taking over the business but he would be "bringing great shame to family and the Keehl traditions".

This caused a great problem for Mello. Because not only was he forced to marry some woman he knew jack about but he was also not interested in women and in fact, without anyone knowing except his wife to be, Mello also had a boyfriend who had been with for the past five years.

He was lucky in the respect that the women that he had been forced to marry was also in love with another man and she didn't like the idea any more than he did but despite the fact that Mello was never one to back down from a fight, if he wanted to rule the Keehl family and finally change the rules then he was going to be the wonderful doting son and do what he was told even though he had detested it.

He sat at the table beside his father waiting for Milly to say something Mello wouldn't like, as he always had.

Mello didn't particularly enjoy being around his father, he found him mind numbingly dreary, all he seemed to do is sit around the house and commanded people around, he didn't go out to where the action and adventure was he just delegated. That was one thing Mello was going to refuse to do, he liked the idea of being a leader and what he liked even more was the idea of being a leader who got out there and did the messy jobs, paid hits, espionage, drug running etc. he liked excitement in his life but his father seemed to be void of anything except intelligence, he lived his life with a stick up his ass. Mello wasn't entirely sure if he was always like that, he couldn't remember, but it could have been because of the death of his mother four years ago that made his father so tediously boring.

Mello was the exact image of his father with his mother's personality. Like her he was tough, demanding, didn't fuck around with stuff that didn't matter. He was able to think logically and did what ever had to be done to get a job completed. She was a brave and strong woman but like his mother Mello also had another side to him, a side he didn't let anyone see, except for one person.

He was, oddly enough, emotional, he felt a lot with his heart and he was also rather loving and caring. Although he couldn't give a fuck about anyone that worked for his family he did care about his boyfriend and despite his attitude and bossiness he managed to find the man of his dreams.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas was a hardworking, determined, sweet, charming, funny, attractive, intelligent partner and Mello missed him. They hadn't seen each other in three years because Matt's father had dragged him around the world doing shady business deals with other underground clans. They had kept in touch by text and phone calls late at night when everyone was asleep but it had started to become challenging for them both to spend so much time apart.

They were best friends, from the moment they met they clicked instantly and neither of them had to hide the fact that they were trained killers and belonged to Mafia clans. They worked well together and they weren't the same with each other as they were with other people. They had met at one of Mello's father's annual Clan parties, something they did around Christmas time. It turned out that Mello's mother had actually been married to Matt's father for a short time before Matt or Mello were even conceived at some point the blondes mother and the red heads father had divorced and years later ended up in new marriages which resulted in the product of children.

They had a special bond that was deeper than a standard friendship and much stronger than any marriage and every day that passed that they were separated both of the twenty year olds had started becoming more aggressive and frustrated, taking that out on others. They just wanted to be together again and thankfully they would reunite at the Keehl clan party that was soon to come.

"Saturday is the night of the annual Clan meet it's been moved from next week to this week , our allies and also brother clans will be coming here to celebrate the successful return of Oscar Jeevas, his efforts have raised the profits with in the linked clans, it will be a great time to announce your impending marriages" Milly said to his son without looking up from his date planner

Mello's heart had stopped he didn't think he was going to see Matt for another week but he had to contain his excitement. Being a homosexual meant going against clan rules and despite the cruelty it was punishable by death.

Both of the twenty year olds were aware of the marriages they were being forced to enter into but for convenience sakes and also to cover up the fact that Matt and Mello were in fact gay and had been in a relationship since they were teenagers they had no choice but to go along with the rules.

It didn't shock Mello that his father and Matt's father wanted to make a huge deal about the whole thing. It was like a rite of passage, to have your only child get married was the greatest thing since sliced bread to the leaders of the clans. Even if their children detested the idea it was supposed to be a great cause of celebration. But for Mello, knowing Matt was going to be there was exciting, he couldn't wait to see the red head he had been craving.

"So my Saturday night is going to consist of me conversing with a bunch of stuck up monotonously uninteresting asshole? Dad, I am only twenty years old I have five good years left why try and torture me now about marriage? Can't we have this conversation in five years? and besides I might get lucky and be killed before then because I would prefer death over this bullshit" Mello complained

He rested his right leg up on the base of the chair and draped his arm across his knee. He was looking at his father was still too busy observing his day planner.

"Mello for once can't you just say yes father? Why are you so insistent on defying our families' rules? I followed them, just as every other male has and if you want to be ruler of this clan you have to follow the rules too, there are no exceptions. You're marriage as already been arranged as has your ceremony" Milly said finally looking up his son

Mello sighed loudly. All he wanted was his best friend and lover and they could go about doing what they had been doing since they were fifteen. He loved his mother but he couldn't stand woman, he just couldn't and the thought of actually sleeping with one didn't sit too well. He had once accidently seen one of the house keepers naked when they were getting changed they had left the door open; she was an attractive enough woman but the actual image of seeing a woman naked made his skin crawl. He liked men, he knew how to please another man he didn't care if that made him gay, he was proud to be a homo but of course since being a homosexual was banned in his family he was being left with no choice, he was going to have to marry the woman his father paired him up with.

He was lucky that Sara had no interest in Mello what so ever. She had only agreed to marry him so she could cover her tracks about the fact that she was no longer a virgin but also had been shacking up with an enemy clan member. She trusted Mello to keep his mouth shut and in return she would not tell anyone about him and Matt which suited him just fine. There was however one kink in the chain, the women that Matt was being forced to marry was notorious for being a clinger, meaning there was going to be very little time that Mello and Matt would have together once they ended up married.

"Fine I will do whatever you want me to do on one condition" Mello said

"Of course you have a condition, what is it?"

"Once I do this whole bullshit marriage thing I don't want you bugging me about being a father, that isn't happening, I will stick a hot poker to my balls if you even mention it. I am not having kids, end of story" Mello replied

Milly sighed, he sometimes wished that his son was more like him and not like his mother.

"Very well but I expect you to make some effort this Saturday, do you understand?" Milly asked looking sternly at his son

"I'm not a fucking child so I don't appreciate being treated like one" Mello replied and got up out of his chair and left the room.

Mello tugged at the black suit and the white tie that was knotted around his neck, he had thought about hanging himself but he would never take the cowards approach. He brushed himself off and stepped back looking at himself in the tall full sized mirror. He wasn't looking half bad but Mello was attractive even with the burn scar down the left side of his face. His long golden hair that reached just below his shoulders was tied up into a braid apart from the sides of his fringe that draped down his cheeks. His suit was expensive and tailor made so it fitted him well. He never bothered with the jacket it was bad enough he was forced to wear a damn tie. He was satisfied with what he saw and decided to go down and join in the festivities.

The blonde walked down the stairs and was suddenly disrupted when he heard arguing coming from the main entrance. He paused and smiled, he knew that deep husky voice from anywhere, it was Matt. Mello halted; as much as he wanted to run to Matt and take him into his arms he couldn't do such a thing when there was someone else present with him. The blonde waited at the stairs and listened to the argument

"For fuck sakes I already told you that I do not love you nor will I ever love you. I am only doing this because my father is hell bent on me getting married right, I have no intention in marrying you, for crying out loud look at me, just look at me do I look like the type to be married to a woman? The only reason why I am doing this is to cover my ass, right so get that into your head, I do not love you and there is no way in hell I want to be marrying a crazy stalker bitch like you" Matt tried not to yell so it would cause a disturbance.

"My father told me that we have to be married, and married people are supposed to love each other" A female voice replied

"Are you fucking mental woman? In this family business you marry because you have to not because of love. I get it your still just a kid so take the advice from someone older, you do not marry for love not here, you marry because you have to. If its love you're after you're barking up the wrong tree. I can't marry someone who is in love with me because I need to have someone who can agree to my conditions, I'm never going to be a normal guy, I'm never going to be able to be the man you want me to be because I can't bring myself to be with a woman" Matt replied

"Well I don't care I am going to do whatever I can to make you love me, whatever it takes"

Mello listed to the young woman and then watched as she walked out and slammed the door behind her

"All I want is to find Mello, this is fucking killing me" Matt said to himself

Mello smiled and silently went back up to his room, if Matt was looking for him he knew it wouldn't be long until the red head would make is way up to his bedroom. As predicted there was a knock on his bedroom door. He smiled and opened it. The moment he saw the red head standing there with a smile on his handsome face Mello pulled Matt inside.

It was a typical bedroom for a child of an underground leader. It was vast and extravagant. The room was filled with golden and crimson hues, the bed was large enough to sleep four people comfortably and everything looked expensive and possibly imported from all around the globe.

The blonde locked the door and as he turned around, Matt placed his palm on the back of Mello's neck, cocked it slightly to the side and began to place unhurried, drenched, forgiving placid kisses along the silken pale peach pink flesh. Mello gasped loudly as he could feel the moist and warm tongue of the red head slowly sashay up his jawline and then lips taking the fleshy lop of his ear and imperceptibly sucking.

The blonde placed his fingers on the button and the zip of the blue jeans that Matt was wearing. He leisurely began to pull down on the zip, he couldn't wait to have what Matt had concealed in the denim. Once there was an opening he glided his hand downwards and he could feel the firm and thumping cock against his hand, it was just about his entire hand length, and Mello had quite extended hands.

He could feel the red head begin to place embracing kisses against his cheek and gradually he made his way towards his tepid rose pink lips.

Matt surged his lips to Mello's and as their mouths connected the red head had slipped his tongue into the heated caverns of the blondes mouth and they brushed the wet sumptuous muscles against one another's, the sensation instantly making them both let out throaty and deep moans that penetrated the thick damp air around them.

They disconnected the kiss and Matt initiated to release the tie around Mello's neck. He tugged on it gently until he could feel it loosen and then pulled it away tossing it down onto the floor. Emeralds met aquamarine as they couldn't pull their gazes away from one another

"I missed you so fucking much" Mello said when he was finally able to get himself to talk

"I missed you too darlin', I have been trying and trying to come up here and see you but someone had to stop me. I love you Sunshine, I love you so much. I have been dying to touch you" Matt said

"I love you too Cherry" Mello

Mello removed his hand away from the red heads elongated and tumescent cock. He placed his fingers on the hem of the black and white long sleeved shirt the he wore and started to tug it upwards, slowly revealing a slight muscular toned abdomen and chest. Matt had the most incandescent pale skin, it seemed to have its own glowing luster there was something about the opalescent flesh that reminded him of a blank canvas, completely untainted and free of any blemished. Not a single hair was on that body and the moment Mello tossed aside the shirt he placed his palms against the silken skin of the red head.

He turned his gaze away from Matt's eyes and watched his own hands run over the young dermis. It was so tender and exceedingly velvety against his fingertips. He dexterously grazed the soft light pink nubs of Matt's nipples as he sedately traced his hands over the red heads torso and once again grasped hold of his boyfriend's heavy cock and began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, pumping it with unhurried finesse.

Matt moaned loudly as he took the corner of his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down delicately.

"Do you like that Cherry? Does my hand feel good?" Mello asked

He loved the vibrant vermillion strands on Matt's head it was a very exceptional color and he thought the nickname Cherry was just too seamless, not only for the color of his hair but the fact that Matt was a very sweet and wild fruit, so Cherry fitted him perfectly.

Matt released his lip from the grasp in between his teeth

"It feels incredible Sunshine you're going to end up making me cum if you keep rubbing me like that and I would hate to completely blow it without being able to touch you some more" Matt replied

Mello smiled and pulled his hand away from Matt once again. He placed his palm in the red heads and began to lead him over to the bed. The positioned his hands on Matt's shoulders and encouraged him to sit on the edge of the bed. The aquamarine eyed man stood before the red head and began to unbutton his shirt and once each of the small round plastic buttons were loose he allowed the shirt to fall down off his shoulders.

Matt elevated his hand and streamed it over the lean muscles. His long and thin fingers swept over each small bump and curve. He placed his lips against Mello's stomach and began to send damp and lax undulated kisses across his abdomen while he began to release the zip and clap of Mello's fancy black dress pants.

"You taste like rich expensive chocolate and you feel just like the finest silk, you are so damn beautiful, more so than you were three years ago" Matt said with his lips still against Mello's abdomen.

Mello smiled and laced his fingers in with the cherry strands as Matt reached into the opening in Mello's trousers, wrapped his palm around the girth and with teasing and tepid strokes of the tip of his tongue he began to lick at the sweet-salty pre-cum that sat on the head of Mello's cock giving off a glistening sheen to the blood filled solid member.

Mello gasped as Matt's licks had become mild sucks and those loving sucks became deeper as the blonde could feel the red head take more and more of his cock. Matt was so delicate and yet every single lick and pump of his hand was as if Heaven itself was getting Mello off. The emerald eyed man was so gentle and so loving that each caress sent a warming and welcomed shudder under his flesh, he had never experienced anything like it. It was the most tantric and euphoric sensation, every worry or concern he had ever had, every heart break he ever experienced, all anger, sadness and frustration that he had felt throughout his life was being drained away all with just one touch, one word, one kiss.

Matt was taking away anything that had ever caused Mello stress and was replacing it with a feeling of complete serenity and love. This was how Matt had loved him for the past five years. They would have done anything for each other and three years with only being able to talk made it all that more beautiful, he was not going to let his Cherry go again, no matter what.

Matt pulled away from Mello's cock and he looked up into his aquamarine eyes. The blonde smiled and then leaned down and pressed his lips against the red heads. Their lips brushed softly against one another's. He let the cherry strands slip between his fingers as Matt continued to kiss him romantically. They started to fall back into the mattress and Mello straddled the red heads hips

"I will never let you go again Cherry, I don't want to be without you" Mello said softly against Matt's lips

He could feel the red head smile. Clearly it was something Matt was hoping to hear. Mello knew what it meant to love someone and be loved in return but he knew life was not going to be easy for them but one day when those who judged them for who they were, were gone that would be able to be happy and together, that was if Matt was going to be able to tolerate Mello's personality especially after their three year separation, it was quite a strong one but Matt had dealt with harder things in the past and from the fire that was burning in those emerald pools Mello knew Matt still loved him just as much as he always had.

"You still love me after all these years Sunshine?" Matt asked

Mello let out a quiet laugh

"I should think so otherwise this is probably the most sappiest one night stands ever and I gotta tell you Cherry I don't like the idea of one night stands, You aren't going to fuck me and dump me are you? I would hate to have to track you down and kill you for breaking my heart " Mello said

Even though the threat sounded as if he was only playing he was deadly serious and Matt knew it too.

Their line of work made them have the kinds of attitudes that if someone pisses you off or does anything to cause you damage you kill them, there was nothing more to it. Being in underground was black and white, there were no grey areas if's, but's or maybe's it was simple. They both knew that if they were going to continue to be together then it couldn't be half assessed, despite the demands they were going to have to work around it and be together whenever they could and they were both going to have to accept the situation for what it was and make the most of any time they had alone. They were still young but they had both been dealing with things way above their maturity level for a long time so they both took what was going to happen with a mature mind.

"Do you honestly believe that I would just fuck you and leave you? Look at my eyes Mello. Are they telling you that I would be so stupid? It was love at first sight for me when first met, whatever the obstacle I will push through brick walls to get to you, you don't have to worry about your heart being broken by me, I'll keep it safe, I swear on my mother's grave, I will not hurt you, I love you darlin' and that love wont die" Matt said

Mello did look into Matt's eyes and he could see that he was being honest. He did look like if he was genuinely in love with Mello, the blonde had never thought that such a thing could ever exist and he didn't know he could fall so easily but he was and he did, Matt was the one for him and he knew that when they had met as teenagers

"Even though we have to marry women and even though we are going to have to sneak around? I can't have you being half assed about this Matt; I need you to have your whole heart and dedication because otherwise it is just a fucking set up for disaster. I don't ever want you to walk away from me or leave again, I have changed somewhat in three years, as I am sure you have too. I hope you won't leave me when you see for yourself what I have become capable of doing"

"Wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? I do and have done the same things as you have; I have pulled too many triggers and killed too many men too. I am not a half assed or hearted Mello, when I said I love you, I didn't mean just in the past I mean I love you now and will in the future too. I love to full extent, there is nothing about me falling in love with you that isn't with my entire heart. I don't care if I have to sneak around, I wanna be with you. No matter what it takes" Matt replied

Mello pressed his lips to Matt's once again. Each kiss became more passionate then the last and the heat spread between them that was more intense than a thousand fires they were completely wrapped in the unconditional love they both exuded.

Mello was a hard person to deal with but he believed Matt that no matter what he was going to stand by him and even if they had to wait decades for their fathers to pass away they were willing to wait for the day they didn't have to sneak around.

Mello moaned into the kiss as he could feel himself becoming harder in response to Matt's incredible loving touch. He was sure it felt like he was falling in love all over again with the red head, he had been craving the day that Matt would return to him and take him into his arms and kiss him as if it was going to be their last.

Matt pulled away from his blonde again and grasped the waist of the black dress pants and pulled them down swiftly. He smiled at the sight of the rigid and excited cock that wasn't hindered by fabric. Without hesitation Matt found his mouth back around the firm and throbbing member of his blonde and began to suck and lick his lover's cock that filled his mouth quite substantially.

Mello closed his eyes and tilted back his head as his slender fingers tangled in with the vermillion strands that he had missed so dearly. He could feel his boyfriends saturated and heated tongue gliding along the shaft, the very tip of the pink muscle sweeping across the thick blue vein on the underside of Mello's cock and then greedily lapping and sucking of the fleshy head.

"Ahhh…Oh fuck, Cherry you have to stop, I'm going to fucking cum if you don't" Mello moaned loudly

Matt grinned and pulled his mouth away from the hefty organ. He raised his hand and began to stroke Mello's sleek cock making sure the that saliva was rubbed all over so that once he began to pump it would make his blonde melt.

Mello quickly pulled himself away from Matt and stepped out of his trousers. The red head admired his lover's naked body it had felt like a millennium since he had seen it, Mello was so beautiful. Matt had considered himself to be one lucky man.

"Lay down and take your pants off Cherry" Mello demanded

Matt obeyed his orders and he did as Mello had told him to, he laid down and removed his jeans and tossed them to the side. Once the blonde could see that Matt was completely bare, just as he was he crept back onto the bed and straddled Matt's lap. The moment the red head could feel his cock against his boyfriends ass his mind went into frenzy, even after all the masturbating he had done over the past three years had not prepared him to feel such a joy as Mello straddling him and grinding himself against his cock.

Matt smiled then shook his head, elevating his arm to caress Mello's cheek. He edged Mello down so their lips were almost touching

"No one had better have touched you while you were gone" Mello said

Matt shook his head

"Do you think I would let anyone touch me? They wouldn't get a chance. What about you? Are you still solely mine Sunshine?" Matt asked

"Of course, I mean I had a hard time containing my cravings but I just dealt with getting myself off, I thought of you every time though" Mello replied

"Do you have any idea how much that turns me on to hear about you getting yourself off" Matt said as Mello words and made his entire body tremble.

The blonde smiled and slightly elevated himself off of Matt. He grasped hold of his lovers cock, making it stand straight in the air and began to impale himself onto it. He had been making sure over the past three years that when they reunited having sex wouldn't be painful.

The pleasure shot through both of them as Mello eased himself down until his tight and warm entrance completely engulfed Matt's thick and hard cock. The blonde panted heavily as he could feel his red head begin to lightly buck his hips upwards and back down again making his member friction in and out of him.

"Oh fuck darlin' I forgot how damn good you felt, I fucking love you Sunshine, I don't ever want to be apart from you again" Matt groaned softly as his blue eyed lover began to rock his hips in time with the thrusting from his red head

"I fucking love you too Cherry, your mine and mine alone, no one else can have you. I want you forever" Mello panted

Matt moaned loudly and his back arched as he could feel Mello grind his hips against his harder and faster. The red head gripped hold of his lover's hips and bought him to a halt. In a swift and unexpected movement Matt had pushed Mello down onto the mattress without his cock slipping from the tight hold. The emerald eyed man smiled as he rested in between the blonde's spread legs. Without saying a world Matt began to thrust powerfully but slow into the snug heat.

Mello moaned loudly and arched his back, the change in angle allowed Matt to penetrate him deeper, both of them were starting to quiver with desire as Matt drove himself faster into his boyfriend. Mello quickly sat up and wrapped his hand around the back of Matt's neck and rested his forehead on his shoulder whilst the red head wrapped his arms around Mello's back and held onto him tightly has be began to thrust harder and faster into the blonde.

Mello opened his lips to let out a moan, he could feel it was going to be loud and since they couldn't do anything that would arouse suspicion or attention the blonde bit down hard into Matt's shoulder.

"Ahhh, fuck Sunshine, I think I am going to cum" Matt panted quietly against Mello's ear.

Mello pulled his mouth away from Matt's shoulder and rested his lips against Matt's ear

"Don't cum yet Cherry just hold out a little longer. We don't know we are going to be able to be together again this so try and hold out ok" Mello whispered in between aroused induced breaths.

"I will do what I can but I just missed you and this so damn much it's hard to stay controlled" Matt replied just as softly

"I know I missed you two and I do want you to cum for me, just try and hold out"

Matt closed his eyes and tried to distract his mind from what was happening. Mello was just as anxious to release his orgasm too but like he had said to Matt he didn't know when they were going to be together again, they didn't know when they will be able to kiss or hold each other and they definitely had no clue as to when they were going to be able to make love again.

"Sunshine?" Matt whispered

"Yeah?"

"I love you darlin"

"I love you too Cherry" Mello panted softly

"I wish there was a way I could be the one that marries you" Matt replied

As Matt continued to make love to Mello the blonde, although inconvenient timing suddenly had an idea he wasn't going to say anything to the red head about it while they were in the middle of making love but he would make sure that he told him, it was too much of a good opportunity to pass up.

"You can cum now Cherry, I'm ready" Mello whispered

He could hear Matt breathe out sigh of relief. He had been trying his hardest to control himself as was Mello but he needed them to cum, he needed to tell Matt what he had come up with and as much as he wanted their love making session to last forever what Mello had to say was going to make it so they never had to worry about sneaking around again, in fact they never had to worry about being apart ever again.

Their bodies shuddered as both covered up the sounds of moans from powerful orgasms. Mello could feel Matt spill his seed inside of him, the heated liquid covering his walls as the muscles tightened around the elongated and thick cock of his lover. Matt had to clench his lips tightly as he could feel himself and Mello cumming, the blonde's love shooting onto his stomach and chest. The warm liquid cascaded down as it met the heated flesh. They rode out their orgasms together as they stayed tangled in each other's arms.

Mello pulled away from Matt and he smiled at him as he surged his lips to the red heads. He was thrilled, not just by Matt returning, and not just because of the incredible love making after three years of separation but also because Mello had finally come up with an answer. He knew that at any moment his father would come up searching for him so he would have very little time to explain what was going to happen, and whether the red head liked it or not it was going to happen, Mello refused to deprive himself of the man he loved for any longer, he was going to make sure Matt never left him again

"Huh?" Matt said looking confusingly at his boyfriend as they got cleaned up and dressed

He wasn't sure what the hell Mello was thinking but he sounded like a fucking fruit cake, there was no way in hell anyone was going to fool for what he had just said. But then even if there was a slightest chance that he and Mello could be together whenever they wanted to be then it was worth taking the risk, no matter how humiliating it was going to be.

"You want to marry me don't you?" Mello said in response to Matt's confused grunting

"Of course I do but Mel' are you sure that they are going to fall for it?" Matt replied

Mello latched up his pants before proceeding to reach out and zip Matt's jeans back up.

"Of course I am sure, what a fucking stupid question. When have I ever steered us wrong Matt? when has any of my ideas landed us in trouble?" Mello questioned almost slightly infuriated with Matt's lack of faith

"Never darlin', I do trust your judgment it's just well…"

"Look I love you Cherry and I know you love me and we deserve to be together don't we?"

"Yes we do, I don't want to be separated from you again, I fucking hated these last three years and I don't want to be apart from you again" Matt said

Mello smiled and cupped his hand to Matt's cheek and looked at him in the eyes

"Then trust me ok I know what I am doing, we will be together forever all you have to do is just trust me and I will make sure that the plan goes off without a hitch" Mello replied

Matt sighed and smiled at his boyfriend, there was nothing he wouldn't do for the blonde and no matter what had to happen for them to be together Matt was willing to do it

"Alright Sunshine, I trust you. Let's do it" Matt replied

Mello smiled and placed a warm kiss onto Matt's lips. He loved the red head for many reasons but the fact he was willing to do something so outrages for Mello let the blonde know that Matt's love for him run a lot deeper than just in his heart. He wanted to keep his Cherry forever and he couldn't think of anything else to do, this was the only chance they were going to get, short of killing their own parents and both of them were willing to take the shot.

"Come down in ten minutes, I will find Sara and let her know of our plan, I know she will go for it. Once the party is over go back to your parent's house with them and I will handle the rest. I will call you in the morning ok" Mello said in his demanding way

Matt wouldn't have been able to refuse even if he wanted to.

"Yeah alright" Matt said as he did up the button on his jeans and flattered his hair so it didn't look like he just had sex.

"Hey, this is going to work ok. I won't let you down Matt"

"I know"

Mello kissed Matt again for the last time that night and he left the room to go and find Sara.

Mello couldn't stop smiling; he wasn't sure if it was because so far all those involved had agreed to his masterful plan or if it was because of what was to come next. He picked up his phone and dialed the number that he probably wouldn't forget even if he had amnesia. He held it up to his ear and then made his way into his en-suite bathroom, locked the door and turned on the shower to block out the noise of his voice just in case anyone decided to walk past his room. He waited for Matt to pick up

"Hey Sunshine, how did you go?" Matt asked him the moment he answered the call

"Great of course, Sara has agreed to it so tomorrow we are going to be meeting up and we can go from there. I know this is going to be a little strange Cherry but I really don't see any other way we can do this. It's going to take more than a fuck load of work to pull this off so are you sure you still want to do this with me?" Mello asked

"Of course I am sure Mello, I said I wanted to be with you didn't I no matter what it took"

Mello could hear that Matt was somewhat frustrated if not angry. Matt hardly ever got angry so the tone of voice was somewhat surprising to the blonde

"Are you being a bitch because of the plan?" Mello asked

He heard Matt make a sound that was crossed between a groan and a grunt

"No I am not pissed off because of the plan" Matt replied

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine I'm just a little frustrated that's all it will pass"

It was almost a natural instinct for Mello to want to try ease any tension that Matt had within him, he didn't want or need Matt to be off his A game so he needed to find out what was going on with the red head.

"Don't be so damn stubborn and talk to me Cherry, what is bothering you?" Mello asked

Matt sighed loudly

"I have been without you for three fucking years, every single day I wanted to be with you. I loved seeing you and I loved being with you last night, the sex was fucking amazing but it's just…never mind I'm just over thinking things that's all"

Mello hated it when Matt felt like what he had to say was unimportant or not worth saying, he did it quite regularly but Mello had keep his cool, he needed Matt to be ok, he was a key player in Mello's plan and it was an absolute necessity for Matt to be thinking clearly and he wouldn't be if he didn't get what he needed to say off of his chest.

"No, tell me, it's just what?" Mello asked keeping calm even though he wanted to yell down the phone for Matt to stop being such a big baby.

"…It's just… there is a part of me that thinks that you hate me for leaving, even though I had no choice" Matt said

Mello didn't hate Matt for being forced to go with his father, he understood what business was like. Was he upset that Matt had to go? Yes of course, was he sick of having to resort to masturbation and getting himself off with his own fingers? Fuck yes he was but he didn't hate Matt, he could never hate him, unless he did something unforgivable. Mello knew that it was probably his own actions that had put the thought into his boyfriends head. Maybe he didn't seem so excited or happy to see him? Maybe instead of pulling him into the room and having sex with him he should have sat down and talk to him for a while and let him know how much he missed him?

Mello always knew that Matt was a romantic and was sentimental he probably would have expected Mello to race down the stairs and throw himself at the red head, regardless of who was around they were still best friends as well as lovers and Mello doing such a thing would not have raised any suspicions because their families knew that they were close. The blonde started to feel guilty for doing what he did, he should have just raced into the room when he heard Matt's voice and hugged him as tightly as possible so Matt knew how much Mello loved him and missed him.

"I don't hate you…Do you think I would still be with you if even the tiniest part of me hated you? It's probably my own actions that led you to have such a thought but I'm telling you now, snap the fuck out of it because if anything I love you even more than I did before you left. Why the hell do you think I came up with such a crazy idea so that we could be together? I didn't do it for something different to do I did it for us Matt. In all the years we have known each other and been together haven't I always done what I could so we could spend what time we could together?" Mello questioned

"Yes, you have" Matt simply replied

"Right so don't ever think that again, I'm sorry that I didn't give you the greeting you were probably hoping for but this is me trying to make up for that and so they we won't have to worry about goodbyes and hello's and I can't do this without your help, I need you to have a clear head because this isn't going to work with just me pulling the weight, do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes of course I do, I'm not fucking stupid" Matt said, clearly offended that Mello would think he wouldn't get it

"Then stop acting fucking stupid, Cherry I love you, I have never hated you I trust you and love you above everyone else and that is something you have to keep reminding yourself. I just want to be with you and this is the only way that I can think of. Just hang in there ok, I promise it won't be long and we will be together without having to sneak off anywhere and we won't have to worry about when the next time will be that we see one another. I have got this Matt, just keep your chin up and remember I love you" Mello replied

He listened to the silence for a brief moment, he knew the red head was probably beating himself up over thinking something so ridiculous.

"Alright Sunshine, I'm sorry I just miss ya that's all. I'll wait to hear back from you, don't worry Mello I would never let you down or let you stand alone, I will always be by your side no matter what" Matt finally replied.

"That's better, I will talk to you soon Cherry, I love you"

"I love you too darlin'"

Mello pulled the phone away from his ear. Even though Matt pissed him off by thinking something senseless he couldn't stay mad at Matt for long. He knew Matt missed him and it wasn't unusual for the red heads mind to wander we he was feeling like shit.

The blue eyed man tucked away his phone in the pants pocket and turned off the shower. He was going to go and speak with his father, he needed for Milly to give him a job so that he could execute phase two of his plan to have Matt forever.

"Good morning father" Mello said as he sat at the table next to Milly who was reading the newspaper

"Good morning Mello, you seem to be in high spirits, that's extremely unusual" Milly commented not turning his attention away from what he was reading

"Guess I am just in a good mood, I have something I want to ask you about actually and I am hoping that you will say yes to it"

Milly folded up the paper and placed it down on the table and looked at his son, it wasn't often that Mello had asked him anything, usually the blonde was self-efficient and did whatever he wanted to do when he wanted to do it without being asked.

"Go on" Milly replied

The older man folded his arms across his chest and gave Mello a curious look.

"A few days ago I overheard you mention that there is a debt with a rival clan that needs to be sorted, I want to take care of it" Mello said

Milly cocked an eyebrow, it wasn't uncommon for Mello to take on such a job but what was bizarre was that Mello didn't simply demand that he was going to take it.

"And why exactly is that?" Milly asked

"Well it's simple really, you keep harping on about this family honor bullshit and what greater honor could a child give their parent then taking out an enemy? You know that I will have no trouble doing it and besides I won't be doing it alone anyway"

"Oh? Who exactly are you planning on recruiting for such a task?"

"Matt and Sara" Mello simply replied.

Milly nodded and then smiled

"Alright the jobs yours, you know the details and you know what to do and you know what's expected of you"

Mello smiled to himself, phase two was complete and he had hoped the rest of the plan was going to go off without a hitch and so far it was all going accordingly.

Mello did as he said he was going to do he had taken Matt and Sara with him to enemy lines and he had sorted out the little debt that was owed. There were a few minor incidents but everything seemed fine.

The three of them sat in Matt's car to discuss the next plan of attack which consisted in Mello blowing up the enemy clan base and returning home pretending to be completely devastated because he had lost Matt and Sara in the explosion. Sara would run off and be with her boyfriend freely and Matt would undergo his transformation which in turn would allow the two men to be together without any hindrances.

Mello couldn't help but think about what a wonderful leader he would make.

"I'll go and do what I have to do, Sara I need you to contact your lover and tell him you will be waiting for him on the border, Matt will drive you there and drop you off so make sure that this beloved of yours will be there because Matt will not be waiting around we won't have time from that. From there you're free to go and enjoy your life without rules and restrictions. Matt after you have dropped Sara off…well you know what to do Cherry" Mello said switching his gaze between the women in the back and his lover in the driver's seat

"Yep I got it, be safe alright and call me as soon as you can" Matt replied

"I will" Mello leaned over and kissed his lover and then reached back and shook Sara's hand

"Good luck with everything Sara, and thanks for doing this" Mello said

"No thank you I have always needed to find a way out of this, you are quite the thinker" The young woman replied

Mello smiled and got out of the car and proceeded to make his way back to the base where he and his comrades had left a few bodies. The blonde heard his lover's car pull away and start off towards the highway. Mello couldn't help but smirk, he was really a masterful thinker and even though he was leaving behind a trail of bodies and blown up buildings he didn't care. Matt was his heart and he was not willing to spend the rest of his life being with Matt behind closed doors. This was Mello proving that he would do anything to be with Matt, of course the hardest part was yet to come but they were both prepared for it.

Mello had stumbled through the door and fell to the floor. Because he was so emotional all he had to do was think of the saddest things he could remember and the tears began to flow. He had to make everything seem as real as possible so he had to purposely get beaten the crap out of and make it look as if he had been near or in the building at the time of the explosion. He was hurting, quite badly but it needed to appear authentic. He was quickly seen to by his father and Mello had gone on to tell him that an explosion had gone off when they got to the enemy base and that Matt and Sara had been killed and because Mello was quite the actor he was able to make his father truly believe that is what had happened and once he made the confirmation call that the enemy base was in fact nothing more than ash and small amounts of debris he had believed his son that Matt and Sara had perished in the explosion.

He wanted Mello to go to hospital but he had managed to convince his father that he need some rest and to be alone so he could grief for his best friend. Milly knew that Mello and Sara weren't close and Mello knew that it meant that once he told his father he was feeling better he would urge Mello to find a new partner to marry which was where Matt would come into play.

There had been a funeral for the two "deceased" persons. Mello had been able to keep up the broken hearted charade for a week, each day making it seem like he was less and less depressed and feeling more like his old self. The gradual progression had made it seem more realistic, although he was angsty because he hadn't seen Matt in a week but he knew his plan was right on track. He had been speaking to Matt every night and things were going extremely well.

Mello had made it a point to start going out every night after the funeral so that it would be realistic that he would have genuinely met someone new. So when he would pick Matt up to take him back to the house to show his father he had met someone else to marry then it would look like a likely possibility that is what in fact happened.

The blonde banged excitedly on the door. Matt had been held up in an apartment that he had rented out and Mello could not wait to see Matt, not only because he had missed him but he wanted to see what Matt now looked like.

Matt opened the door and Mello jumped into his arms kissing him passionately, as he should have done when Matt returned after he had gone away for three years. Their lips smashed together in an intense fever as they held each other tightly.

They disconnected their kiss and the first thing that Mello had noticed was the fact that Matt was wearing a knitted beanie over his head. Matt didn't wear hats so Mello found it strangely funny to see his red head…or rather used to be red head wearing a hat.

"Come on then let me see" Mello said almost unable to hold his excitement

"I look like a fucking idiot ya know, I feel so fucking ridiculous" Matt replied looking at his lover

It had all been so weird for Matt, having to make himself look like someone else but he wanted to be with Mello so desperately that he didn't honestly care what he had done to himself. He knew it was going to humor the hell out of Mello especially since he had always seen him as a red head and that was mainly the reason why he had started calling him Cherry.

"But the plan worked didn't it?" Mello asked

Matt nodded his head and took a deep breath…he had no idea what Mello was going to think of him now. Matt elevated his hand and pulled the knitted hat from his head and as he removed it he shook his head gently so that the long black locks that he had been hiding had cascaded down his back.

"Oh my God" Mello said opened mouth as he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and guided him to turn around

"Just so you know hair extensions are a fucking pain in the ass and they cost a fucking fortune" Matt said

Mello ran his fingers through the black strands that reached the middle of Matt's back. He had never imagined what Matt would look like with long hair not only that but he never would have guessed that Matt would look just as good with raven hair as he did with red.

"Is this real hair?" Mello asked

Matt turned back around and looked at his blonde

"Yeah it's real hair which is why it ended up costing me thousands, so what do you think Sunshine?"

Mello smiled and kissed Matt's lips again. He couldn't have been happier, he knew how difficult the process of the plan had been but everything had worked out. Matt still hadn't felt the humiliation he was going to feel once he would have to dress up in women's clothes but it had been the only thing they could have done without killing their parents and Matt felt more stupid that he had questioned Mello's plan to begin with, everything had been turning out just as it had been premeditated.

"You look beautiful Cherry, you may have black hair now but you'll always be Cherry to me" Mello said as he pulled away from the kiss

"This is probably going to seem like a really stupid thing to say but I have to say it. Once the dress comes on you better not be attracted to me, cause I am not staying a woman so don't get any ideas Sunshine" Matt said

Mello couldn't help but laugh. Matt always made him smile even if it was at him and not with him.

"Cherry as long as you have a cock under your dress I am always going to be attracted to you, I would never want you to be a woman for real" Mello replied

After what seemed like hours of laughing a jokes Mello had finally convinced Matt to put on a bra stuffed with water balloons filled with pudding and a dress, put in his contact lenses that gave him chocolate eyes instead of green and brushed out his long black hair so that he could introduce his new fiancé to his father.

Mello walked in the door with Matt's hand in his and found his father in his usual seat at the table.

"Dad?" Mello called out and Milly rose his gaze to his son and then to the woman holding his hand

It was a good thing that Matt was such a pretty looking guy because he pulled off looking like a woman remarkably well, he had even managed to sound rather feminine too which surprised both of them since Matt had a naturally deep and husky voice. It was also fortunate that they were just about the same height too so that Matt didn't look like a transvestite either.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't realize my son had company" Milly said standing up

The older man walked over to Matt and kissed him on the cheek which made Matt want to throw up. But he forced the smile to his face

"Dad this is my fiancé Cherry, Cherry this is Milly my dad"

"It's nice to meet you, Cherry? That's an unusual name" Milly said

Before Matt could open his mouth Mello had stepped in

"That's because it's unique, there is only one Cherry and that is for me" Mello replied

Despite the fact that Matt felt and looked like a complete idiot he could help but feel his heart warm when Mello had said what he had. The blonde had kept his promise and he had found a way for them to stay together even if it meant that Matt would be have to be a woman during the day, it was worth it to know that he would have Mello for the rest of their lives and that they would soon be married.

_As always thank you to my lovely reviewers (Candy, K and Naz)many kisses and hugs for you. I hope you enjoyed this goofy ass chapter because it took me ages to write it and I had to re-write it twice and re-writing 10,000 words is not fun lol, any way I can't believe we are half way through, will try to update ASAP I have many idea's for N so we will see what happens. Lots of love K. Quinn xx_


	14. N is for Nymphomaniac

**N IS FOR NYMPHOMANIAC**

_a/n- This chapter has a fantasy theme so if you don't like weird fantasy stuff skip this chapter_

Matt knew it was probably a strange thing to think but he never tired listening to people complain about their lives.

He knew how crazy that sounded. The reason why he never tired of listening to people complain about their lives is because they always had complaints that are so trivial. He heard day in and day out people bitching because of stress because they didn't pay their credit card bill, tension in the work place cause they "accidently" fucked their boss in the store room or the troubles in a marriage cause someone couldn't keep their hands strictly on their supposed loved one.

He thought it was funny really especially since compared to his life those people had no idea how easy they really had it.

He was born Mail Jeevas, twenty-five years old, thick North England accent, homosexual, youngest of six children, and he could see demons.

He knew people must have thought he was on crack or something, but he wasn't. It all started when he was a kid, he was twelve his parents were going through an ugly divorce after years of constant arguing and infidelities and as a result himself and his three brothers and two sisters were more or less ignored and eventually separated. Half stayed in England with their mother and Matt and two of his siblings moved to New York with their father.

Because of his ability, but to Matt it was more like a condition, he had always been alone.

He grew up with no friends which leaked into his adult hood. It wasn't like he was an unpleasant person, he was funny, intelligent and relatively attractive there wasn't really anything that was repellent about him… who was he fucking kidding of course there was that is why he was lonely.

On the account of his condition he was a demon magnet. He had all kinds of demons hang around him pretty much all the time, some pleasant and others that lasted no more than five seconds because he exorcised them because they were truly terrifying.

He always knew when a demon is going to show up, he could tell because of the smell they radiated. Each diverse class of demon, fifty in all, had a different perfume and usually that smell pertains to what that demon is specified for, so for instance Ronove, a Marquis and great Earl of Hell from Christian Demonology who commands twenty legions of demons more or less a reaper of souls he smells like death, quite literally like a rotting corpse astonishingly though for a leader of Hell actually had a rather pleasant personality and a fantastic sense of humor, or Pazuzu a demon from Babylonian mythology who is in control of the winds, more specifically, Southwest winds Pazuzu smelled remarkably like that fresh morning breeze you first take in the morning and then there is the demon that had been recently hanging around him. At first he had no idea what kind of demon it was it could have been one of many, this demon, well, it smelt like sex. He knew how comical that must seem but it really did.

So it was no surprise that one night while he was sleeping he was roused when he felt something quite delightful and very, very wet on his member. He was suddenly woken by the sensation of his thick and heavy cock being licked and sucked. Now normally this sensation would have continued the smile on his face however there was one problem, he was not in a relationship for the past seven years, he didn't do one night stands and he was pretty sure that he wasn't dreaming which his suspicions were achieved when he lifted up the comforter and found a mass of long flaxen hair in his crotch region.

Of course because he wasn't high on drugs, which he hadn't been since the late nineties he immediately started freaking and by freaking out it meant falling out of bed and scurrying to the other side of his room and clinging to the wall like a stick insect and rushing to pull up his boxer shorts which were around his ankles

"WHAT.. THE… FUCK… ARE… YOU?!" he yelled loudly in a few octaves higher than his typical calm and soothing voice as the thing started to come out from the comforter

As soon as he saw him sitting there he was in complete awe. He was without a doubt the most gorgeous creatures Matt had ever seen.

He was defiantly male, his long blonde hair was resting against his shoulder blades, his large wide deep set eyes were the most incredible aquamarine color and the upper part of his body was lean but still had the starting of curves where a six pack was beginning to form. He was…fucking hot.

"I had been contemplating on how exactly to introduce myself to you, it is not unerringly the easiest task when you want to speak to someone who sees my kind and you reek of sex, I figured you may have been able to figure out what I was when you first started to notice me" He said politely

He had a husky deep voice that seemed to have a sweet yet seductive purr to it. It was very hypnotic and perhaps if Matt wasn't scared shitless he would have been able to convince him to do anything.

"OH SHIT, OH FUCK! YOU'RE AN INCUBUS AREN'T YOU?" He continued to yell

He looked at Matt and blinked before sighing loudly

"You should know I do not like being yelled at nor do I like high pitched noises so I would really appreciate it if you could calm the fuck down and just listen to what I have to say, I do not have much time so shut the hell up so we can make this quick"

Matt didn't take his eyes off of him instead he just sat down where he stood and reached over to his bookshelf that was no more than two inches away from him and grasped a book. He didn't know what he was exactly thinking, a book was not going to protect him from a demon whose primary objective was to molest him and ultimately have sex with him.

"What do you want?" the red head sat and said calmly as possible

In his experience if a demon came to him and told him they don't like something then he learned you don't do that thing they don't like around them because if a demon becomes angry well, then it was safe to say Matt had hoped he could run fucking fast because the worst kind of demon is a pissed off one. Even the most gentle and calm demons turn into a fucking nightmare when they are pissed off.

"I am here to offer you a proposition and like I said I do not have much time so I am going to get straight to the point. I am offering you full protection from all other demons and in exchange you feed me your sexual energy. It will not kill you or be painful actually it will be incredibly pleasurable for you, all you have to do is achieve orgasm, simple as that" He said to Matt

The red head started to laugh uncontrollably it was part nervousness and partly because he was being hit on by a demon. Matt looked at the blonde for any sign that he was joking

"Oh my fucking Moses you're not fucking kidding are you?" Matt asked him

The demon shook his head. Matt ran his hand through his vermillion red mid neck length messy hair and then closed his emerald green eyes just to see if he was dreaming when he opened them he him still sitting there, however his skin had started to become quite pale.

"Um, are you alright?" Matt asked him

The demon shook his head again. His long blonde hair moving slowly and gracefully as his head moved

"Are you sick? 'cause I have to tell you I am not trained in demon emergencies" Matt said somewhat panicky

The red head finally got the courage to stand up and walk over to the bed, even though he kept his distance he sat down and just kept watching as the demon's skin became white and his eyes that were as beautiful as aquamarine had become dull

"Much worse, I am dying. I know you have no reason to believe me but I do not want my first time being in the human world to be what kills me. I promise you I will answer and questions or curiosities you have after wards, I am not deceiving you but all I need is for you to come to orgasm and I will explain everything, so stop being such a little bitch and fucking feed me" He said as he became agitated

The way he looked into Matt's eyes really got to him, he certainly looked like he as dying. Matt had never seen a demon die before but he assumed that the very snowy skin, leaden eyes and even the fact his hair had started to become grey was not a good sign. It wasn't like the demon was asking for Matt's soul or to live inside his body he just wanted him to cum.

Matt sighed loudly; de boxer shorted himself, laid on the bed and closed his eyes

"Do whatever you have to, but just so you know I am a top, I am the fucker not the fuckee" Matt said

He waited and nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the demon

"You expect me to have the energy to do something to you, I am dying you fucking idiot" The demon yelled

"Are you serious? You want me to do this myself and feed you my orgasm?" The red head asked him the couple of questions

The demon didn't say anything; instead he just fell to the mattress and didn't move at all

"Oh shit..this can't be good, I can't kill a demon oh fuck what if they have a demon court and I end up burning in hell for the rest of my life" Matt said in a panic

He had felt like he had completely lost his mind. He was lucky that the Incubus was quite attractive because all he needed was to use his imagination, which he had become quite used to in regards to getting himself off and he started to get into the mood. He began the normal procedures to get himself to the point of orgasm then it suddenly dawned on him.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to do this?" he asked himself

He had never met an Incubus before but from what he knew they were a demon that was created for the purposes of sexual intercourse.

"I have to have sex with you?" he asked himself yet again

Matt was a nice guy, he always had been and as much as he wanted to leave the demon to die he had no idea what the repercussions would be. He could have been in deep shit if he let him die and the truth was something that beautiful shouldn't die just because he was too much of a sissy bitch to have the balls to have sex with a demon.

Since Matt was well on his way to releasing and since the demon was already naked and really fucking hot. Matt rested myself in between his legs and trying to hesitate any longer he pressed his throbbing and heated cock into the snug and warm entrance of the demon, the sensation was strange, but a pleasant strange and even after only a few thrusts Matt was ready to cum. He shuddered in delight as the invisible electricity the demon seemed to have with in him surrounded the red head, it just felt too good to be able to hold off…plus the demon was dying.

Sex with the Incubus did not even sit on the same plane as sex with another human the moment Matt could feel the warm and white liquid release inside of the Incubus he sprung up and whilst Matt was still inside of him he suddenly made the fact that he was demon just that bit more obvious. Large black bat like wings suddenly appeared from his shoulder blades and a long, thin black tail with an average hand sized arrow tip came up from the very top of his ass.

"You're not…going to kill me are you?" Matt asked him as he tried to remain calm, which was quite the effort

The light peach pink color came back to the demons flesh, his eyes were the stunning light blue and the grey from his blonde hair had completely vanished.

"Kill you? Of course I would not kill you idiot, you saved my life why would I kill you?... You are rather peculiar" He replied to Matt

Matt realized he was still inside of him and quickly pulled out but didn't move far from him. He looked down and noticed not a single drop had spilled, it was completely mess free. It was great, strange, but great.

"I'm peculiar? Says a sex demon that has wings and an arrow tipped tail and speaks like he is royalty who proposes propositions to complete strangers"

He looked at Matt and smiled revealing to very small fangs, similar to that of a vampire only slightly smaller and didn't seem retractable.

"Hey look at that you smile. But I do have a lot of questions if you don't mind now since I held up my end of the deal" Matt said

Matt was still slightly hesitant. He had never met a demon like him before he was clearly articulate yet rude, had a sense of humor, was very attractive and even though he was completely out of it he was the best sex Matt had ever had.

"Fuck..go on then ask your questions I will try to answer them as truthfully and as accurately as I can"

So Matt asked away. He ended up learning that his name was Mello he was two thousand years old and he was in fact a fully-fledged Incubus. However unlike what mythology stated this particular Incubus preferred men over women. Matt didn't actually realize that demons could be gay or straight or a bit of both, it hadn't exactly come up in any conversations he had with demons previously.

He had told the red head that he had been living in the demon realm the whole time and it provided the various energies each demon needed to live in the air and the water that they bathed in. He went on to explain that he wanted to come to the human world because he had been hearing stories about demons and human co-existing and he wanted to know more about humans.

He was rather curious about everything really, he constantly had questions and he liked to read and incidentally loved the smell of chocolate. He had no idea about technology or entertainment but he wanted to learn as much as he possibly could. Three hours later it had felt like they had known each other for eternity. They just seemed to click, Mello seemed to understand Matt and Matt seemed to understand Mello, it was hard to explain but it was just as if he was made to come to Matt.

"About my proposition Matt, I realize that it must have been quite a shock to you, and you'll just have to build a bridge and get over that, but let me explain it in more detail. All demons can sense you, you are one of very few humans in the world who can actually feel and communicate to us. As you probably are already aware we are invisible to the rest of the world while we are in our demon form. I know for a fact that you have had your life in danger several times this is because you have been a stubborn jackass and not allowed a demon to claim you" Mello said in his seductive voice

Matt was slightly confused it was true that he had many not so charming demons come into his life but he had never heard anything about the reason why from any of them.

"Claim me?" the red head asked

Mello nodded his head and pushed some of his long blonde hair behind his ear. They were sitting on the bed face to face, both of them with their legs crossed almost like we were teenage girls at a sleep over sharing their deep dark secrets. Matt had given Mello a pair of his pants which were modified for his tail so he wouldn't be so..naked and tempting for Matt to have sex with him again.

"Yes, you see you have a certain aroma to you that attracts all demons especially the unpleasant ones and the only way to stop these demons from coming to you is if you allow one to claim you as their own. I suppose it is very similar to the bounds of marriage, now you do not have to marry one or even love one you just simply enter an agreement. In my case I will slaughter any demons that come in contact with you and in return when I need it you feed me, just as you did before. I promise you that I will not do you any harm at any time, unless you piss me off and if there is anything you want to know then you are welcome to ask, I will not lie I have an ulterior motive for being here, I am hoping for friendship. I want to know what it is like not to be lonely" Mello said

Matt thought quietly to himself. Mello seemed genuine, although he didn't trust the demon entirely as no one would in their right mind when approached by a demon but they did have a connection, a rather strong one at that. The red head didn't really like the idea of being some demons sex slave but he was offering Matt the two things that he truly desired. Friendship and a way to rid his life of all other demons that were a risk to his existence, even though he didn't particularly like life he didn't want to die at least not until he lived long enough to see if it got any better.

He wasn't really asking for much, just that Matt release himself sexually to him and quite frankly Matt enjoyed it immensely while Mello was unconscious, even though that was completely pervy, so the red head could only imagine how good it was going to be while Mello was completely with it. Matt really didn't have any reason to say no, he was agreeing to be a demons bitch.

"I have a stipulation" Matt said

He wasn't stupid after all, if he was going to be more or less married to a demon he may as well milk it for everything he could

The blonde rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath

"Of course you do" He replied

"I am a top, the fucker not the fuckee and I don't want that to change. I don't mind getting you off and I defiantly don't mind you getting me off but I'm not really the type to have a cock in my ass, I'm not that type of homo" Matt said

Mello let out a slight laugh

"Are you fucking stupid or what? Why would I have sex with you when it is your orgasm that I need? I will not stoop so low as to licking my meal up like a cat. I also cannot as you say "get off". The only person or demon that can make me orgasm is the one I am truly destined to be bound to. It is I suppose you could say the way I know if someone or something is my true destiny. Sure I am an Incubus and even though for the time being I am binding myself to you eventually I will have to find the person or demon that I am supposed to be with" He said to Matt

Mello's insults just seemed to roll off of the red heads back without affecting him in any shape or form.

"So demons have a soul mate too then?" Matt asked him

He nodded and his wings slightly twitched.

"You know when humans say they have found the one and they end up getting married and they live happily ever after until they are separated by death and all that mushy shit? They simply go on intuition, a gut feeling. An Incubus goes by if they cum, it does not necessarily have to be another demon it could be a human or even our counterpart, a celestial being"

"So you guys are all for free love and all that?" Matt asked him

"Unlike most humans we simply are not prejudiced to us love is love if someone or something makes us orgasm then it's sealed, we aren't so simple minded. Some demons die without ever finding their soul mate, they die without friendship and without love. Despite my kind are very unpleasant and downright frightening we still feel and we still understand emotions. We may not know much about the human world but we do know we want the same things as all humans do" He continued

Mello made Matt smile, listening to him touched home for the red head. He had always been lonely and he had always felt like he was missing what most humans had friendships, love, honor, trust, hope and respect. Matt had forgotten long ago what it felt like to have those things so he most defiantly sympathized with Mello. Matt wasn't a bad guy and yet he was almost abandoned in the world like he was one

"I agree to your proposition" Matt said without even thinking

"You will?" Mello asked Matt shockingly surprised

"Yeah, believe it or not I understand where you are coming from and besides I wouldn't mind not having to resort to constant masturbation and it would be nice to have someone to talk to and if you will keep the other demons away then I have no reason to say no" Matt replied

"And you won't go about being a man whore and only give yourself sexually to me?" Mello asked with excitement in his voice, his eyes lit up and seemed to twinkle

"If you will only be with me sexually also, sure I have no problem with that"

It wasn't like Matt had a sexual or social life anyway and one night stands were for perverts and hookers and that was not the red head, he didn't mind being faithful to the sex demon as he had no one to be unfaithful with.

There is an old saying that goes get what you're given and Matt was given a sex demon as a sexual partner and it was most defiantly better than nothing, he was after all to die for and probably much better then Matt truly deserved.

"Hold still for a moment" Mello said to Matt

Matt sat still having no idea what he was going to do to him. He reached out with his tail and took the palm of the red head's hand. Mello kept his eye contact and very lightly pushed the arrow tip into the flesh. It hurt even less than a pin prick as he pushed it in further to draw some blood.

Mello moved his tail away from Matt's hand and smiled at the red head

"That was it?" Matt asked his sex demon

"What were you expecting? I just had to place some of my own DNA into you, more or less marking my territory. No demon will be able to touch you and in case they decide to come after you I will not hesitate to kill them, I realize that sounds extreme but we demons take our duties very seriously. No matter if we are separated at any time I can get to you in a matter of micro-seconds, no matter where you are I will always be able to find you"

Matt reached over to his bedside cupboard and pulled the drawer open. He pulled out a hair tie that he used to keep his hair back if he was doing dishes or reading.

Matt gathered up Mello's hair into one long, thick pony tail and tied it back. Matt dropped his hands and smiled, Mello's face was even more handsome now that the flaxen locks were pulled back away from his cheeks.

"Just marking that you are more or less mine too" I said to him

"You're a little strange but thank you, for everything Matt you have no idea how much this means to me" He replied

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Matt trying to explain basic technology to Mello. It also resulted in the blonde destroying an alarm clock and microwave because of the noise that they made. Matt shouldn't have been surprised, Mello did say that he didn't like high pitched loud noises so the fact they ended up broken was too expected. As they were talking there was something that skipped Matt's mind that for some strange reason he seemed to completely ignore.

It was the way Mello spoke, rather the fact that he spoke English. Very few demons he had come in contact with spoke English and those who did were still very hard to understand, it was like a foreign going to a different country with little to no knowledge of the language.

"Mello, why can you speak English and yet no other demon can?" I asked him

"In the demon realm we can hear those who we can sense and those who can sense us. Most demons simply ignore what the humans are talking about but because I have always been quite solitary, on my own accord I have thrived on listening, and the fact that I am not a mindless moron. I also like to read although the scriptures in the demon realm are all written in our native tongue I am able to translate them, they revealed little about humans but I did get to learn quite a bit about our history even long before I myself was created" He replied

"So that's why up until now I haven't been claimed" Matt asked Mello as he tossed away the broken parts of the microwave and alarm clock

"Yes, a simple barrier in communication, see a demon cannot simply say this human is mine etcetera, we have to ask for your permission. We cannot force you to do anything you do not want to do we can only ask. However I will not lie I do have the ability to control your dreams to become erotic and there for force you to become aroused"

It was a very reasonable answer, Mello was able to explain briefly and to the point and Matt wasn't left with any more questions on the topic. He really was such a remarkable creature Mello was much like a walking, talking, perverted encyclopedia.

Although Matt found himself enjoying Mello's company, despite the fact that he did destroy his appliances after yelling at them quite loudly as if he expected a response from them. There was something Matt was starting to worry about.

It was in a few days he would be travelling back to England to attend the wedding of one of his twin brothers, James. It was a week trip and he really didn't want to be leaving Mello alone in the house with other things that would make noise. Matt knew that there was a form he could morph into if he became excessively pissed off, all demons did and the last thing the red head needed was a destroyed house and pissed off or dead Incubus.

Matt wasn't about to cum into cups and place them in the freezer so he could consume it whenever he liked, even though it wouldn't work anyway. The red head had learnt that not only was it his orgasm that fed Mello it was the energy that he emanated, before, during and after that he fed off of. Matt felt no more exhausted then he did if he were having sex with a human which was strange since Mello was draining Matt's energy but it was completely painless and the red head felt fine afterwards, it really was a win-win partnership.

"I am sorry I destroyed your annoying appliances but I did warn you" Mello said sounded all high and mighty

"Yes I realize that Mello, which is why you don't have to apologize. Listen I have to go to England for my brother's wedding, I actually leave tomorrow. I need you to come with me, firstly you'll starve if you don't and secondly you would end up destroying my house" Matt said to him as sternly as possible

"You really do not have a wide attention span do you? You do know that for at any reason, at any time even if you are on the other side of the planet I can reach you, I can suddenly appear at a seconds notice"

"Yes I figured that when you woke me up sucking my cock this morning" Matt replied quickly

"So then why the fuck would you demand I accompany you to England when if I need you or you need me I can be with you with just a thought?" Mello replied aggressively

The truth was Matt would have missed his sex demon. He had never had such a good time in his life. Matt enjoyed conversing with him, they laughed together, Matt was learning from Mello and Mello was learning from Matt. The week in England was going to be hell and Mello would have made it bearable for the red head, but he couldn't let Mello know that was the reason, he had my pride.

"We are supposed to be friends correct? Then I am asking you as my friend to come with me and save me from my family, you don't even be in human form, I just could use someone who understands me there so I don't feel so…out of place" Matt said to him

The blonde smiled at Matt and stood up. He walked over to the red head, stood only a few inches in front of Matt and looked into his eyes. He kept the red head's gaze and continued to look at him silently.

"Why do you not just say that you would miss me?" The blonde asked his human

Matt was lost for words all that escaped from his lips was

"Uh..um…."

Matt didn't know if Mello could read minds or if he was pulling some mind trick but it was pretty outrages that he knew what Matt was thinking

"I would miss you also, I quite like you, you are rather interesting and funny and I also know you feel a lot less alone as I do now. I will come with you and I will be in my human form, give them something to really talk about of course only once we are off the plane, no sense in purchasing another ticket if there is no need to, also I think you are quite attractive and I rather enjoy the thought of sexually harassing you only because I already know you cannot or rather will not say no to me" Mello replied cockily

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and gently pressed his lips against the red head's ear

"I think you quite enjoyed it didn't you, having your cock buried deep inside of me, having my tight muscles squeeze around you making you cum" He whispered in his seductive purr

Mello pulled away from Matt and flashed him the most mischievous and sexiest smile the red head had ever seen on anyone's face. It turned him on like crazy and made him feel like there was a wild out of control fire burning inside of his body. It was intense and heated and more than anything he needed to be cooled down.

"I..am..going to go and have a shower..a very very cold …shower"

Matt looked at Mello up and down and could hear the prayers in his head thanking himself that he agreed to be shacked up with Mello the horny sex demon because he was going to be what made Matt's family envious of him. His witty and articulate repartee, his very good and mysterious looks and his cheekiness would make any poor bastard have a damn heart attack, there had to be something about Mello that Matt wouldn't like, despite being demon Matt knew he surely couldn't be perfect.

The red head was somewhat frightened that it would be so huge that he doubted he would have been able to tolerate it for however long their agreement stuck and he had hoped it wasn't going to suddenly become apparent at the worst of times. Taking Mello to England to meet Matt's family was probably going to be the best and worst decision he had ever made and he was going to find out if allowing Mello to be his strange demon-husband-thingy was the stupidest or smartest thing the red head had ever done.

Matt turned around and after walking into a wall he made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the taps to the shower, fiddling with them so the water was warm but still on the cold side.

He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and started pacing back and forth as the room filled with only a very faint mist of steam. Matt ran his fingers through his vermillion hair and rubbed his oval shaped face with the very short two day old stubble on his chin.

Mello was hotter than hell and Matt knew damn straight after seven years of his own hand jobs over "Buns and Guns" and "Toys for Big Boys" he was not going to always be able to keep his composure around the blonde. There was no way in hell Matt was going to spend the next week alone, no fucking way. He was going to be getting it off with a sex demon every single night and Matt was going to make sure his family heard it. After years of torment for being gay and just as many years of torment for being lonely, friendless, loveless the whole "Matt when are you going to settle down" he was going to rub it in their faces despite on how the rest of the week was going to go Matt was going to make sure they were jealous of him and his sex demon.

"MELLO!" Matt yelled out

The blonde suddenly appeared in the room and whispered Matt's name in his ear which of course made the red head jump

"Fucking bastard don't sneak up on me like that, you could have just walked in here like a normal human being, you know you can't pull that shit when your posing as a human when we go" Matt said to the blonde trying to slow his heart beat down after being scared out of his mind

"I am not fucking stupid, also I will have you know I am not able to be a bastard since demons are not born we are created and also demons do not typically get married, the fucking part is valid but what is it that you wanted?" Mello asked Matt as he pulled away from the red head.

Matt looked at him and the mere sight of Mello made him excited yet again, he shook his head and climbed into the shower and pulled the shower curtain across so the blonde wasn't looking at him.

"This trip, would it be alright if I introduced you as my boyfriend?" Matt asked Mello loud enough so he could hear him over the water

"I do not quite understand, would I not already be considered your boyfriend as I am male and also your friend?" the blonde asked confusingly

Matt wanted to slap himself, hard. He already knew with most of what he said to Mello he would have to explain in detail. It was hard to remember at times that even though Mello knew their language most things had to be explained in more detail for him to fully grasp the conversation. Suddenly he appeared in the shower in front of Matt, naked.

"What the fuck!? What did I just say about sneaking up on me, what are doing?" Matt asked Mello as he panicked yet again

Matt knew it, Mello was going to be the death of him

"What the fuck does it look like idiot? I am showering with you, if I am going to be human I have to get used to such things as bathing and eating. It is not like I have not seen you naked before and you have seen me without clothing too, I do not see what the fucking issue is" He said looking at me with discontent in his aquamarine eyes

"The issue is you scared the shit out of me yet again and that you make me feel incredibly aroused and honestly, it kind of freaks me out slightly that I have such an attraction to you"

Mello smiled at Matt and abruptly pushed the red head up against the wall. He rested his hands on Matt's chest and looked up into his eyes.

The blonde started to trace soft and long lines against the red head's bare torso as the water covered them completely. His tail began to shift and grazed along the softness of Matt's thigh. Mello gave him that devilish smile again and his tail coiled around Matt's clearly excited member and squeezed gently

"Why is it that you do not like being attracted to me, is it because I am a demon?" Mello purred

His tail started to move in a back and forth motion which made Matt swallow hard. Mello was defiantly an Incubus, horny, sexy and God did he have a way of making Matt feel lucky as a rainbow unicorn covered in four leaf clovers with a royal flush in its hand.

"It has nothing to do with you being a demon it's just it's been quite some time I have been attracted to someone and I am not entirely sure I am always going to be able to keep myself...composed around you" Matt replied through gentle yet heavy breaths which he was trying to contain

"Fuck composure, give yourself over to pleasure Matt, I have the power to make you feel things you have never even dreamed of feeling. I can make you orgasm several times over and you will still feel as energetic as if you never even touched me. If want to touch me I want you to touch me, if you want to kiss me I want you to kiss me, whatever your urge, no matter the time of day, no matter where we are if you want me you can have me that is how our agreement works" he purred again

It took some time for Matt's brain to catch up to what was said. Mello said Matt could do whatever he wanted to him whenever and wherever he wanted. Matt was attracted to a horny, perverted sex demon who was getting him off in the shower. Matt was ,in the least to say, completely mindfucked.

"Ah..um..ok well thank you for giving me free range of ah..well, you"

Matt said not staying very composed as Mello's strokes became harder and faster. He suddenly pulled his tail away from the red head and dropped to the tiled floor and decided that his tail just wasn't doing the trick. Clearly patience was not one of Mello's strong points because as soon the same sensation from that morning came flooding back Matt had realized that blow jobs were something Mello not only liked but was spectacularly good at. Matt swallowed hard as a deep moan escaped his mouth.

"HOLY FUCK MELLO OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" Matt cried out as Mello continued to devour him

He could feel the blonde smile and the suddenly pull away and stood back up again.

"I do love it when you moan my name Matt, it is rather quite the turn on" Mello growled

Matt didn't know what suddenly came over him, maybe it was because Mello had really got him going, maybe it was the fact that the blonde so incredibly hot, he didn't know but he placed his hand around the back of Mello's neck and pulled him in close to him. The red head looked into the demons eyes for a brief moment before they smashed their lips together in a wild and passion filled hunger.

Matt could feel long slender fingers ravish his back, faint scratches were being created by Mello's fingernails that only lighty stung under the water. Their tongues commenced in wet and warm tangle that was hard for either of them to pull away from. Mello broke off their kiss and pulled away from Matt, gave him yet another devilish smile and rested his palms against the tiled wall before bending over slightly.

"Fuck me" The blonde purred

Matt didn't even hesitate he grasped Mello by the hip with his right hand, guided his cock to the blondes entrance with his left and proceed to slowly penetrate Mello, the muscles instantly tightening and swallowing Matt whole.

Mello let out a pleasure induced whimper as Matt began to thrust himself leisurely but with force in and out of the sex demon. Nothing had felt so intense in all his life, Mello felt out of this world and the fact that even after Matt had sex with him that morning Mello was so incredibly tight that the snug friction was driving Matt into a sexual frenzy.

"You feel so fucking amazing" Matt moaned as he rammed his hips into the blonde who was panting and crying out from the euphoric sensation of Matt pounding him with his taut and pulsating cock deep inside of him

"I'm glad that I please you" Mello whined through another moan

It was a sight disappointment that Matt was not going to be able to make Mello cum but at least the red head got the satisfaction that he made Mello feel just as good as the blonde made him feel.

"Hurry up and fucking cum Matt, please" Mello cried out

Matt wasn't sure if it was because the blonde was in pain or impatient but he didn't want to piss Mello off. He began to thrust harder and faster into Mello. The red head could feel his entire body tense up, his orgasm was so close to being released.

"I really like you Matt" Mello half whispered

The sound of the blonde's whisper and been enough to push Matt over the edge and he suddenly felt his love spill into Mello, covering the walls inside of him. Both of them were quivering and panting in pleasure. As the red head finished cumming he pulled himself out and once again there was no mess.

Mello turned back around to face the red head. Matt smiled weakly and pursed his lips against the blonde's cheek.

"I really like you too Mello" Matt replied

Normally Matt would have had an alarm clock wake him up but because a certain demon didn't like loud high pitched noises but somehow didn't seem bothered by the ones on the game shows he seemed to enjoy watching Matt didn't have an alarm clock. His alarm clock had become said demon.

The morning sun woke Mello up and in turn he woke Matt up in the traditional Incubus style. He was sitting on top of the red head and staring at him. Matt could feel Mello's beautiful eyes piercing his head and poking his brain. Surprisingly Mello weighed very little, no heavier than a back pack filled with clothes.

"Mello? Why are you sitting on me? You do realize that the game show channel runs twenty four-seven you could just go and sit down and watch it instead of waking me up at the crack of dawn" Matt mumbled to the blonde without opening his eyes

"I do not like our bed it is too fucking soft" Mello complained

Matt tried moving but despite how light Mello was it was near on impossible to move which had him confused. He slowly began to open his emerald eyes and he realized why he was unable to move. Mello had wrapped most of Matt's body up with his wings and he rested the side of his head against the red head's chest with his body pressed right up against his, it was a miracle Matt was able to breathe.

"Well that's just too bad I like the soft mattress it's not my fault that you are used to sleeping on rocks and dirt, besides you're going to have to get used to it, unless you plan on hanging upside down like a bat you will just have to put up with it, what is it that you want anyway? I can feel your eyes drilling into my skull"

Matt asked still sleepily. Mello didn't move, the red head wasn't even sure if the blonde was breathing or not.

"Sexual contact" Mello replied

Matt shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Of course Mello wanted sex, he was an Incubus, a sex demon what else would have wanted

"You'll have to give me a minute, I need to take a piss then I will have sex with you ok?" Matt said to his blonde sex demon

"Very well" He replied and climbed off of Matt and laid on the mattress on his back, removing his pants and tossing them to the floor.

Matt had a look at Mello's body before making his way into the bathroom

"Fucking hot crazy sex demon, what kind of trouble have I got myself into?" Matt asked himself quietly as he took a piss

He finished doing what he had to do and made his way back to the bedroom and flopped back onto the mattress and tried to think sexy thoughts to force myself to get into the mood.

"Well you don't need these" Mello said

Matt looked down and the blonde placed his hands on Matt's boxer shorts and pulled the material in opposite directions ripping them in half. The red head honestly didn't even have the energy to have a go at Mello for destroying his shorts.

"Well it is a good thing I removed my clothes during the night"

"Matt?" He purred the red heads name as he climbed back on top of him and straddled his hips

"Yes Mello?"

"We do not have to do this if you do not want" He said almost sadly

Matt smiled and sat up into Mello's body and pursed his lips lightly against his. As soon as their lips stroked together their kissed intensified. Matt slipped his tongue inside of the humid moist depths of Mello's mouth and as it entered he could feel the blondes tongue graze delicately against his.

Each massage was cavernous and relaxed and very passionate. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist and the blonde snaked his around the back of the red head's neck. The saliva between their mouths exchanged as their tongues rolled around in each other's mouths. Matt pulled away from the demon so he could get some air.

Removing only one hand Matt moved it down to the pulsating, rigid, profuse member in between his legs and as they kept eye contact he shifted slightly and drove himself deep inside of Mello which was instantly met with a synchronized moan from the depth of both their throats

Matt placed his hand back around Mello's waist and the red head's lips bonded back with the blondes as he began to thrust into the demon their kiss instantly became untamed and intense with fervor and hunger.

Mello bucked his hips against Matt's the more they kissed the hungrier the thrusts had become. Matt pulled away from Mello's lips and pressed them with fever against the hollow of his throat. He breathed out and along with his breath he moaned the red head's name which just made Matt all that more lascivious and lustful for him.

Matt didn't know what it was about Mello's kiss that made me feel like a primal beast in submission to his demands but the red head wanted more of the blonde, Matt craved that extra kick. He knew that any moment he was going to release so he had to distract his mind he was determined to give Mello the most memorable sexual encounter and the blonde was going to wish Matt had kissed him sooner. Matt brushed his lips against Mello's ear

"I do love it when you moan my name Mello, it is quite the turn on" Matt said mimicking what Mello had said to him in the shower the previous day

The blonde laughed slightly which made his entrance tighten around Matt's member that was buried deep inside of him

"You are not funny Matt" Mello said as he tried to hold back the laughter

"No but I am fucking horny and you feel fucking amazing wrapped around me, and I have decided something" Matt whispered to Mello

"Oh and what is that?" the blonde panted heavily as he bucked his hips hard and fast into the red head's

"I am going to be the one that makes you cum, sooner or later I will then you will have no choice but to stay with me forever" Matt whispered softly as he tried to stay off the thought of cumming

"What makes you think that?" Mello replied in heavy hard breaths

"Because I know you want me to be the one that makes you finally orgasm, just think about it Mello after two thousand years wouldn't it feel divine to final let go, would it be so bad if I was your soul mate?" Matt panted to him

"No I suppose not but I refuse to be romantically attached to you, I will not allow myself to become heartbroken"

It probably would have been enough to make Matt stop and pull away from Mello but he found himself unable to do either. It just made him want Mello all that more, the red head seemed to have lost his mind in the process too, last night he was sure that Mello and he would never be together romantically speaking and now while they were, as far as Matt saw it, making love the red head was telling the demon he was going to be the one that made him orgasm, that he was going to be the blonde's soul mate. Matt didn't know what was going on in his head but there was a part of him that enjoyed the idea of being with Mello forever.

"I would never break your heart" Matt whispered to Mello

The red head was thrusting hard and fast and the blonde was bucking against Matt quickly and deeply, the touching, kissing, the intense heat that built up inside of Matt and the extraordinary tightness and electrifying tingle around his member was bringing him closer and closer to the point of release.

"Ahh, please do not hold back Matt, I want your love inside of me" Mello moaned loudly

It almost seemed liked Mello was trying to rush the red head which made him wonder if Mello really did want to orgasm, if the urge was there and if he truly was going to cum because of Matt. That was when the red head understood it wasn't because Mello was afraid of getting heartbroken that he wouldn't release to the red head, Mello was worried that if he did he wouldn't be able to love Matt properly.

"MATT! JUST CUM ALREADY!" he suddenly yelled

Matt unexpectedly placed his hands on Mello's hips and held him tightly, not allowing either of them to move.

"Why do you want me to cum so badly, I know it's not because you're hungry" Matt asked the demon he was still inside of

Mello remained silent; he wasn't going to answer the red head. Matt raised his hand and pressed it against his demons cheek.

"Talk to me, tell me what you want to say" The red head asked lovingly

"You were right, you do make me want to release" Mello suddenly said

Matt could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest, he knew that Mello had wanted to cum for him and he also knew there was already a bond between them that could not be so easily broken.

"If you were my soul mate and it meant that you would have to live forever do you honestly believe we would be able to be together forever?" Mello asked the red head beneath him

Matt didn't even second guess himself he was just going with his gut and his heart and he was happy with Mello around. It was genuinely going to be Matt and Mello forever and they could be a part of they needed to but they would still be able to come back together.

If they were bound together it meant Matt didn't have to lose Mello. They both had issues of abandonment and yes it made them both anxious to think the one being who didn't make the other feel like shit vanishing from their lives so them being soul mates made sense.

They got along like a house on fire, they had fun, they laughed, they could tease each other with no hard feelings and had phenomenal sex. There wasn't any reason why they couldn't spend forever together.

"I would push to make sure we could, when I said that I really liked you I meant that I was falling in love with you Mello. I don't want to lose you" Matt replied still keeping Mello still while the blonde straddled him with Matt's cock thumping inside of him eagerly wanted to cum

"I do not know what you want me to say Matt, if you are sure we can be together forever then I will release and only after that will I know what is going to happen to us, if you are sure you want to take the risk of it meaning we be bound together forever, when you die I die or when you do I cannot move on. If you want to take that risk then I would be willing to take it with you. Besides if there is even the slimmest chance there is a way I can stay out of the demon realm I am willing to take it so are you sure this is what you want?" He asked me

"Of course I am sure, I want you Mello, no matter what that means" Matt replied

"You really are a nut case Matt, being tied to demon forever are you insane? You do realize once I release that you cannot be with a human right?" He asked the red head

"Yes I know and I am ok with that, I don't need or want anyone else, just you"

Matt removed his hand from Mello's cheek and wrapped it around his neglected solid and pulsating cock and while Matt thrusted upwards inside of the blonde he began to stroke Mello's abundant and tender cock with his hand which made his entire body tremble and then tense up. The faster and tighter the red heads strokes became the gaudier and thicker Mello breathed. The demon yelled out the red heads name as Matt felt his entire body shake.

"Oh FUCK!" Mello yelled

Another stroke and another thrust was all it took

"I going to cum Matt"

Mello grasped hold of Matt tightly and he felt him get exceptionally taut and as the red head felt the liquid flow from Mello he released inside him in the exact moment instantly replenishing him from everything that he had lost from his orgasm. As Matt came inside of him he felt as if he was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning and his entire body tingled all over. Mello rode out his first orgasm with the sensation of being warmed internally

"I feel..strange" Matt panted

The red head watched as the blue liquid that did spill suddenly get absorbed by his body.

Mello moved so Matt instantly was pulled out of him.

"Matt?" Mello said the red head's name with concern

"I'm alright I just feel, um, different" Matt said

He couldn't quite explain it there was something odd about his body and the way he was feeling. It was not like anything Matt had felt before. It was rather remarkable. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable it was just..peculiar.

"You reek of sex demon, hold your hand out" Mello said to the red head

Matt extended his arm to the blonde and showed him is hand. Mello grasped it and turned it over so Matt's palm was facing him. He placed his hand over the top of the red heads and then held his palm above Matt's slightly and to both of their surprise and shock they watched tiny blue lightning bolts clash between their palms.

"Wow, what is that?" Matt asked him with surprise and utter disbelief from what his eyes were seeing

"I don't think you are human anymore, at least not entirely, I think you might be half demon, judging by the smell coming off of you I can sense your human life but you also have the distinct aroma of an Incubus" Mello said to him

Matt was slightly taken aback by what was happening. He didn't realize that a reaction would occur so quickly after making Mello cum. His mind was trying to catch up with what he was seeing and hearing so Matt could only lay in silence.

'Would you mind if I pricked you? I just want to see if you bleed blood or energy, which might prove my theory" Mello questioned

Matt shook his head. He raised his tail and placed the tip into the red head's hand and gently pushed down and then removed it. They waited only a few short seconds and a purple color liquid began to form.

"It's purple" Matt remarked

Mello placed his tongue against it and licked the wound

"You are defiantly not entirely human any more, but the good news is you are still half human which means we can both still reside in the human world and since you are now half demon you cannot die and will not age either" Mello remarked

The thought of being no longer human was exciting and frightening especially since Matt had no idea what part of him was still human and what part of him was demon. He didn't have a tail or the wings of a demon like Mello did but he could feel that he wasn't his usual self and that feeling was a positive one, He hated his former self.

Matt's human self, although he had plenty of good qualities, his bad seemed to make him consider himself to be almost an unworthy being. The cowardly stature, the constant curiosity and questions that ran over several times in his head without a sigh of relief until he got answers and if they weren't the answers he was expecting they would continually haunt him and his painful loneliness. They were things that he had hoped would disappear now that he had lost part of his human life.

"So you truly are my soul mate?" Matt asked Mello still trying to catch up

"Yes Matt, I truly am as you are mine. Does forever seem too long to spend with me to you?" Mello asked Matt curiously

The red head smiled and sat up to give his new soul mate a kiss

"No Mello, forever isn't long enough to be with you" Matt replied

Their lips met in a loving and warm kiss, Matt never knew he was going to spend the rest of his life as part demon and with a demon but there was nothing he wanted to change. Whether it meant they would be nymphomaniac's for the rest of their lives and even if it meant Mello would wear him out he didn't care. He had the perfect life and nothing was going to spoil that for him, ever again.

_Well…that turned out a lot different then I originally anticipated lol the ending was as much as a shock as it would be for you. Sorry for the weirdo fantasy theme for this one but I wanted to do something a little different. I still hope regardless it was a little strange my adoring fans you would still enjoy it. The next chapter might take some time as I still haven't decided where to go with it so it might take me a couple of days to get it done but hang in there I won't leave you high and dry, I try to update as quickly as possible. As always to my reviewers, favs and fans love lots K. Quinn xx_

.


	15. O is for Oblivescene

**O IS FOR OBLIVESCENCE**

A/N- Forgetfulness

Mello furrowed his brows. He was yet again in another bad mood for the fourth time that week. It frustrated him that he couldn't remember hardly anything anymore even the simple things like where he put his phone or wallet.

He paced through the house mumbling to himself and continuing to frown.

"Matt! Where the fuck are my keys?" The blonde bellowed as he made the fifth lap around the house.

The red head cocked his eyebrow and picked the keys up from the table and held them up in the air in his left hand. He continued to gaze down at the screen that rested on the wooden flat top. The blonde walked up to Matt and took his keys from the red head.

"How long have you known that my keys were on the table?" Mello asked him

Matt shook his head confusingly

"Mel' you put the keys down on the table this morning before you got changed. It was only half an hour ago, you really don't remember?" The red head asked

Mello remained silent for a moment and just glared at the man sitting down still not looking up at him. He sighed loudly and elevated his hand resting it on Matt's cheek and making him turn his head to look at him.

"Look at me while you're talking to me you ignorant bastard, what do you mean I only put them down a half an hour ago?" He asked angrily

"Exactly as it sounds babe you put those keys down thirty minutes ago you went and got changed and then spent the time between then and now pacing back and forth, if you had said you were looking for your keys I would have said they are on the table" Matt replied

Mello growled and shook his head. Those beautiful emerald eyes were the most loving and friendly gaze he had ever seen, he loved Matt he really did but the red head had drove him absolutely crazy at the best of times. They had been together for fifteen years and everyday was a mixture of yelling and happiness and love and hate, they really did adore each other they were best friends and life partners and besides no one else would have ever been able to put up with either of them.

"Come to think of it Mel' you have been forgetting a lot lately"

"Don't patronize me Mail Jeevas I will kick your ass from here to next week and I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, I remember everything I have a fucking photographic memory"

Matt smiled and cocked his eyebrow, there was nothing he adorned more than proving his beloved wrong. The red head was right Mello had not been able to remember anything lately and it was very much unlike him. The blonde did seem to remember everything normally but in the last few weeks his oblivescence had been getting worse and though Matt very rarely worried about anything he was starting to get very concerned about his blonde. He knew Mello better then he knew himself and there was no way in hell Mello would forget things like where he put his keys, phone and he definitely would not forget his chocolate.

"Sweetheart, fuck knows I love you but you haven't remembered a damn thing for the past month and especially the last few days, you asked me yesterday what day it was thirty six times and then you forgot how to get to work you rang me, you were two hours out of the way from work and you ended up next door when you came home last night. I gotta tell you Mel' I am slightly worried. You haven't forgotten a thing in fifteen years darlin' you have to admit it's strange" the red head commented still keeping his lovers gaze

Mello frowned and tried to think back from yesterday, he really couldn't remember a damn thing and Matt was right that was extremely abnormal for him. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Matt confusingly again.

"I'm not saying this because I think you're right but am I really becoming forgetful?" Mello asked

"Let me ask you something, what was the first thing you said to me with morning?"

Mello stopped and thought

"Get off me you fucking pervert?" The blonde questioned

"Ha ha you're funny, you asked if I remembered where you put your jacket…It was hanging off the end of the bed after last night when you decided to rip your clothes and my clothes before molesting me, it was right there…in front of you and you had to ask me about it"

Mello's jaw dropped and flopped into the chair adjacent to the red head. He couldn't believe it he really was getting forgetful.

"I can't even remember having sex…sex, of all things I forgot we had sex. Matt what the fuck is going on? Why the fuck am I forgetting everything? I don't get it, I'm not even thirty yet so it's not old age" The blonde said more to himself then the red head

Matt sighed and got up off his chair he walked over to his blonde and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I don't know what's going on Mel' I wish I could tell you but maybe we should take you to see someone"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM FUCKING MENTAL? ARE YOU SAYING I AM LOSING MY MIND?" Mello yelled and flung his arms up forcing the red head away from him.

Mello stood up with his arms across his chest

"Sweetheart I am not saying you're mental but come on darlin' seriously like you said you definitely wouldn't forget sex and think about it you have never asked for me to find anything for you or asked if I knew where anything was"

Mello was always dependent; he could have been lying on the ground bleeding to death and still would not have asked for help. He would have pulled himself up no matter how hard it was he would have walked back to the house and stitched up his own wounds. It was what Matt most loved about him, he was determined, given he was emotional and overreacted to everything but he was a fighter and Matt knew that this memory loss was going, if it wasn't already, to lose his mind.

"I'm not seeing a fucking therapist" Mello grumbled

"You don't have to see a therapist Mello"

"Then who the fuck am I supposed to see MATT? You can't just go to some doctor and say hey I am forgetful what the fuck is wrong with me. Hey maybe I might be dying wouldn't that be different wouldn't it?"

The red head cocked his eyebrow and then proceeded to hug Mello tightly again. Even though Mello was more emotional then Matt, in fact the red head was extremely laid back but when it came to Mello, Matt stressed, he worried about him all the time but it was because he love him that was concerned. Normally he had no need to panic about Mello but with the odd behavior lately he found it hard to keep his head cool about the blonde.

"Could you not say that for fuck sakes?" Matt asked as he hugged Mello tightly

"Don't be so damn sentimental you know I was only messing around. Matt…"

"Yes Mello?"

"I'm fucking mental aren't I?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and pulled away from Mello and looked the aquamarine eyed man.

"I don't think your mental sweetheart but I think there is something off about you. Just humor me and go to a doctor, even if it's just for them to say your just having a shitty time and you'll be fine, if not for you then do it for me" Matt said

Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're a passive manipulator" The blonde replied looking at his lover

"And you're a stubborn pain in the ass but I still love you"

"I love you too… Matt?"

"Mmm?"

"Where were we going?"

Mello asked unsure of what had happened before the conversation diverted

"You were going to work. I already programed the GPS in the car to take you to work and bring you back home, I will sort out for you to see someone after work. Don't forget your wallet this time"

"Aww you're like the perfect little house wife aren't you? I should marry you and make an honest man out of you" Mello said jokingly

"Whatever makes you happy or whatever you can remember any way"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN STRESS AND TRAUMA INDUCED AMNESIA?" Mello yelled

As much as Matt wanted to keep Mello calm he knew it would have been pointless. The blonde was already frustrated because they had been waiting an hour before the doctor even called out his name and because Mello was…well Mello he had to yell and shout to process what was being said to him so Matt just sat back and waited for Mello to eventually calm down.

"Your work load on top of the various injuries you have sustained from work as caused a disturbance in your brain. Unfortunately you are going to continue to lose your memories if you continue to work the way that you do and if you succumb to any more injury to your frontal lobe your memory is going to deteriorate even more" the elderly doctor remarked

Mello continued to pace back and forth with both Matt's and the doctors eyes on him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it sounded like a bunch of bullshit to him. He was sure it was just because he was working long hours which couldn't be helped, when you work for the Mafia you were called upon all hours of the day that was just life and just work. Surely he couldn't be truly losing his mind

"SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M FUCKING BRAIN DAMAGED TOO? WHAT FUCKING NEXT I'M DYING OF AN INCURABLE DISEASE TOO?" Mello yelled

"No you are not dying, in actual fact other than the injuries to your brain you are in remarkable good health. But if you don't cut down your hours or as I would recommend quit all together your amnesia is going to become much worse and you will find that soon you will have a hard time remembering anything at all"

Mello huffed and let out a laugh. The blonde thought the doctor must have been completely nuts to say such a thing.

"I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR…."Mello paused, he didn't know how long he had been working for, he couldn't remember and it was starting to hit home for him, the doctor was right he really was losing his mind

"Fifteen years" Matt said

"Fifteen years, for fucking fifteen years I have been doing this so why now, why all of a fucking sudden this is happening to me?" Mello asked

"The human mind can only tolerate so much the stress plus the various injuries you have sustained are slowly rotting away your mind, and unless you take what I am saying seriously it will continue to do so. If you don't remove the stress and the danger you will find your amnesia to get worse and you will end up forgetting a lot more then where you placed your keys"

Mello finally sat down next to Matt and took deep breaths trying to calm down. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. He had always worked and now all of a sudden he was being told he couldn't do it anymore. He was so mad and upset but he needed to try and calm down

"So isn't there like a fucking pill or something you can give me to stop me from forgetting, fucking brain tablets or something?" Mello asked the elderly man

"No unfortunately your amnesia cannot be cure with any medication. You will have to consider what I have said if you wish to halt it. There is nothing more that can be done, it's up to you now Mihael on how you approach the issue. You have a chance to save your memory but it's your decision to make"

Mello had been quiet the entire ride home and then for a few hours after they had gone home. He didn't want to hear what he had heard but it did make him think. If he truly did have amnesia and if he continued to do what he was doing what was going to happen to him?

He could feel the tears trickle from his eyes as he sat in silence not really knowing what more to think. He had to make a choice about his life. Even if he kept going and his amnesia became worse wouldn't he wake up one morning and forget that he worked anyway and what about Matt. What if he woke up and forgot about Matt or even himself? he couldn't handle that.

The red head had always been by his side for the good and the bad times. They were best friends and soul mates and after fifteen years together Matt didn't deserve to be forgotten about especially since he loved Mello for all that he was and loved him regardless of what he did and had done in the past. He was always there whenever Mello needed someone and the pain of the thought of never remembering him was making his heart burn. He knew the red head would never leave him, memory loss or not and for once Mello needed to think about someone else other than himself. He loved Matt, he didn't say it often but he did and he couldn't handle the idea of forgetting him, he just couldn't. Even though he pissed him off Matt was loving and caring, he would have risked his life for the blonde and in fifteen years Mello was the only one had had given himself entirely to. They may have been individuals but they shared their hearts and souls together. They were so very different yet so alike and Mello knew damn well he would never find someone else who could love him as much as Matt did.

Mello continued to silently weep with the thoughts in his head. If he didn't give up the life he had known he would end up losing himself and Matt and that was not something he was prepared to do.

The red head walked over to the blonde and sat down beside him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but Matt knew he had to say something, Mello was hurting and as always he wanted to do what he could to take that pain away from the love of his life.

Matt placed his hand on Mello's knee and firmly gripped it

"Stupid question but are you alright? You have been uncharacteristically quiet" Matt asked kindly

"Wouldn't you be if you were just told you were brain damaged?" Mello replied instantly

"Yeah, I suppose I would"

Mello turned to look at Matt, their eyes met and Matt elevated his hand from the blonde's knee and wiped away the tears that had flown from the aquamarine pools.

"What if one day I wake up and I forget who I am or worse forget who you are?" Mello asked

Matt rested his hand on Mello's cheek as more tears tricked down and seeped between his fingers.

"Do you honestly think I would ever let that happen to you?"

"And what are you going to do Matt? You're not a wizard you can't magically make this all disappear"

Matt shifted closer to his blonde and continued to caress his soft and young looking face

"No you're right I can't make it disappear but I can do everything in my power to help you, to try and help alleviate the stress. Whatever I can do for you I will do it. I don't want to see anything happen to you, I don't want you to lose your memories and I won't leave you either so don't even think that. Some fucking wife I would be if I allowed that huh?" Matt replied

"Matt? would you give me a moment alone?" Mello asked

Matt pulled away from Mello and placed a kiss on his forehead

"I'll be in bed when you're ready darlin'"

The red head walked away and left Mello be. The blonde walked into the kitchen and retrieved a block of chocolate before making his way out into the back garden. The vibrant green blades of grass tickled the soles of his feet as he walked towards the tree that stood at the base of the garden. He placed his hand against the trunk and felt the texture of the bark against his palm. It was a cherry blossom tree that he had loved for eleven years.

"Hi Sakura, it's been a while huh? You are kinda like my second Matt only the good thing about you is you don't argue back or say yes dear when you're balls deep in video games. So guess what turns out I have amnesia and unless I give up work it's only going to get worse. I feel somewhat guilty for lying to Matt about how bad my memory had become, this morning I only remembered Matt's name cause I saw that stupid photo frame on the wall the one with our names on those tiny wooden blocks, I remembered I was Mello but if I hadn't looked at that photo I would not have remembered"

Mello sat down in the grass, the night air enfolded around him like a chilly blanket, the cold never bothered him so he didn't mind it so much that he was only wearing a pair of drawstring pajama pants and a thin long sleeved black shirt. He rested his back against Sakura and he could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes

"I don't want to forget Sakura, I don't want to forget Matt. I love him, he isn't just another person, he isn't just some guy he is my best friend and above everything else my love there is nothing I wouldn't do for him I would gladly kill for him and die for him but if I forget him aren't I just going to end up forgetting everything I feel for him too?"

Mello wiped his eyes and looked up to the tree's pink blossoms that reminded him of fluffy clouds. He always thought that his Sakura was beautiful.

"I remember the first day I saw you. You were only about a foot tall. They were cutting down the tree's to make way for a new park or some shit and I saw you. You had only the tiniest flowers back then and they were few and far between we were walking and I said to Matt that it was such a shame for something so beautiful to die such a horrible death. We started to walk away and then suddenly Matt pulled away from me and I watched him rush back to you and he pulled you from the ground, roots and all. You were only going to end up destroyed otherwise and he ran back to me and handed you to me. It's weird but I kinda felt like you were mine to begin with. I know how weird that sounds but you're the closest thing I'm ever going to have to kids. I had to work early the next day but when I came home Matt bought me out here and he had shown me that he planted you I always said that this side of the garden was the nicest. I felt so happy that day and after eleven years your gigantic, all grown up and at least you'll never have to feel the pain of forgetting about someone you love"

Mello lowered his head and began to unwrap and eat the chocolate in his hand

"I'm going to end up in one of those nursing homes, dribbling all over myself because I can't even remember to swallow, although if Matt is still with me I am sure I wouldn't forget something like that, as a gay man it's kind of like a natural reflex for such an action. Jokes aside, I don't want to lose Matt or forget him but it's either my job or Matt and even though I love my job I love that red head more. I mean if I keep working I'll forget I even worked in the first place and I will forget Matt as well so it's a lose lose situation. Would I be such a bad guy if I just told Matt to leave me, just to fuck off and find happiness somewhere else? Wouldn't the kindest thing I could do for him is to let him go now before it becomes so bad that I can't even remember who I am? If I truly loved Matt then I would tell him he can't do this wouldn't I?"

He continued to talk with his mouth full. He watched the pink blossoms fall from the tree and dance in the gentle breeze. They looked like the most beautiful pink snowflakes and the aroma had the lightest cherry fragrance that Mello seemed to relax into as it encircled him.

"I couldn't do that, not to him. I know how much it would break his heart and I am not ok with that. But perhaps the one thing I can do is give him an option, let him know I am ok if he wants out, I wouldn't blame him, I'd probably hate the bastard for a while if he chose to leave but it's the kindest thing I can do for him is to give him an option to walk away. It's because I love him that I need to do that. I don't want to forget him Sakura I don't want everything we have shared to vanish from my life. Sakura…I have loved him for….fifteen years, I think. I keep forgetting that for some reason, if I forget him, I forget my whole life because he is my life. I wish I were you sometimes Sakura, I would rather lose flowers that will bloom again then lose a memory that will keep on fading. I'll be back again, no doubt. Goodnight Sakura and thanks"

Mello stood up and grazed his hand along the bark. He knew how crazy it was to talk to a tree but it was incredible how calm he became after talking to the cherry blossom tree. His thoughts became rational and he was able to suppress any anger. She had saved him from insanity many times just as Matt did and even though Mello wasn't afraid to talk to Matt about anything, he knew he could trust him and he did, surprisingly, offer some pretty good advice but when he just wanted quiet on the other end he spoke to Sakura and it was because of how calm he felt that he was able to decide to give Matt a choice to stay or go instead of just telling him to fuck off for his own good and sanity.

Mello tossed the foil in the trash as he walked through the house and into the bedroom. The red head was already under the quilt and reading. Mello smiled whenever he watched Matt read firstly because it was a rare thing for the red head to pick up a book that wasn't a manual, secondly because when he read his lips moved along with the words and thirdly since they were dawning on thirty Matt had gone to get his eyes tested and found he needed glasses for reading and driving and Matt made a very sexy spectacled man, Mello quite liked the black frames that sat over his man's piercing emerald eyes it kind of gave him a dorky sexy guy vibe.

The blonde climbed into the bed and he grasped hold of the book and his glasses and pulled them both away from his red head. He placed them on the bedside cupboard and proceeded to start placing affectionate and damp kisses upon Matt's lips. The red head could smell chocolate and cherry blossom on his blonde it was the honeyed most enticing scent and that combined with the way that Mello was kissing him he became instantly hard.

As their kiss deepened and their tongues glided against one another's in a moist embrace Mello eased his way on top of Matt and rested in between the red head's thighs. They pulled away from the kiss and the red head promptly sat up so he could hold Mello tightly. He disheveled his fingers in with the golden tresses and held the larger man against him. They were just about the same height but on account of Mello working and Matt being slothful the blonde was slightly more muscular then the red head.

"I love you" Matt said as he pulled away and looked into Mello's eyes. The blonde placed his hand against Matt's cheek and inched his face closer to the red heads before their lips clashed again. The profound and love laced kiss caused them both to moan out, the cries catching in each other's throats as they continued to trade saliva.

Matt placed his hands against the waist band of Mello's pajama pants and slowly he slipped his hand under the elastic. His fingers grazed the milky smooth flesh as he reached out for the thick and heavy cock of his lover. He could feel the heat radiating from the organ as he wrapped his palm around the abundant member. The touch of Matt's hand caused Mello to gasp and disconnect the kiss. As Matt started to pump his boyfriends cock he could feel Mello slightly shudder in delight as the red heads hand ran up and down in evenly paced yet firm strokes.

Mello swallowed hard and then moaned out delicately as Matt began to rub his taut girth with a touch more pace.

"Does that feel good darlin'?" Matt asked the blonde

Mello nodded his head and laced his fingers in the vermillion strands holding Matt close to his body while the red head continued to jerk him off.

Matt pulled his hand away from the gaudy and tumescent cock of his blonde and raised his hand to tug down on the waist band of the pajama bottoms. The red head pulled them down so that the elastic stretched over Mello's milky thighs. Matt placed his left index and middle finger in his mouth and began to suck on them covering the digits in saliva. He pulled them away from his mouth along with a trail of the moisture that bridged and broke.

"I'll make the stress disappear sweetheart, you won't lose your memory, I won't let you"

Matt whispered as he moved his hand between the blondes legs and placed the tips of his fingers against the close-fitting and balmy heat of his lovers entrance, without a moment's hesitation the red head eased one finger inside of Mello which caused the blonde to let out a cry of pleasure and grip tighter of the man who was thrusting his finger in and out of him, slowly stretching the snug heat.

"Ohh Matt" Mello panted as his lover inserted the next finger

As Matt thrusted his fingers in Mello's entrance, making sure that he was stretched enough to accept his cock once the blonde was ready he could feel his lover quiver and the loud and heavy pants he breathed resonated through Matt's entire body.

Matt slowly removed his fingers from the heat and he grasped the hem of Mello's black shirt, pulling it up as the fabric grazed Mello's torso he release his hold on his red head and leaned back to that Matt could remove the shirt without hindrance. The red tossed the shirt down to the floor and proceeded to remove his own, throwing that down too with Mello's shirt.

Mello maneuvered out between Matt's legs and laid down on the bed on his back and slid off his pajama pants and Matt quickly followed suit before holding his lovers shins and separating his legs.

The looked into each other's eyes as Matt placed himself in between Mello's spread legs. The blonde ran his hand down Matt's cheek and then lightly glided his thumb over the red heads lips. He admired the face that was looking down at him, he didn't want to forget Matt, he didn't want to lose his memory of someone so beautiful and had a heart as big as his head. Matt was everything he could have ever wanted and to forget someone so amazing was what was tearing Mello's heart apart.

"I don't want to lose my memory Matt" Mello sobbed as tears rolled out from his aquamarine eyes

"You won't I promise you I will find a way to make sure you don't" Matt replied softly as he watched Mello cry

"If you want to leave me I will understand, this is not going to be easy and I know that there are going to be days that are so hard on me that I know I will be angry and annoyed and I don't want you to be on the other end of that, Matt I know this is a really strange thing for me to say but…I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to lose every thought, every memory, I am scared I am going to wake up one day and you're going to be a stranger to me, I don't want to forget you…I love you" Mello sobbed again

Matt wiped the tears from Mello's face and kept his gaze

"Shh, shh it's ok Mello, it's ok. I am not going anywhere I will not leave you because of this we have been through hard times together and I don't care if you get angry and I don't care if I am on the receiving end of that. I WILL NOT leave you. If I have to spend every morning reminding you who I am then I will do that, I am not going to walk away from you I never have and amnesia isn't going to make me either" Matt said trying to calm down his blonde who was becoming hysterical

"You deserve to be happy though and you don't deserve to have to constantly remind me of everything. I don't want you to have to fucking live a life that you don't need"

"Hey, listen to me. I don't ever tell you what to do or what is going to happen but I am telling you now. I am not going anywhere, I don't care how hard you push I am not budging. I love you Mello I have always put you first because that is what makes me happy, YOU make me happy. If I walked away from you I would end up dead because I live for you and to be with you. I NEED you and I WANT you regardless of anything else. You are what matters to me to not have you would be the death of me. I am not leaving you and that's final" Matt said sternly

Matt never even raised his voice let alone became stern with Mello, he needed the blonde to know what was going to happen, he needed Mello to know that he promised he would love him until death and that was not negotiable. He was not going to leave the man he loved, under any circumstances.

"You'll stand by me no matter what?" Mello asked

"No matter what darlin' I am right here I am not going anywhere. We will do this together, whatever has to be done I will hold your hand. I won't let you fall apart because I will always be there to pick you back up. You will not forget me Mello and you won't forget who you are, I promise you I will find a way to help you keep your memories"

Mello pulled Matt into him and their lips locked. The passion and love embraced them like the warmest hug as their lips pursed against one another's. The sweet scent of chocolate and cherry blossom wrapped around the naked slick bodies as their tongues explored the caverns of their mouths neither of them wanting to pull away from the romantic and euphoric osculating.

Matt finally disconnected the kiss and as he traced his lips down the nape of Mello's neck he grasped hold of his yearning cock and eased it inside the blonde. The muscles tightening as the blonde swallowed the length up to the hilt. Mello arched his back and let out a pleasure induced sonorous purr. The moment he could feel his lover begin to thrust inside of him he could feel every worry and concern drift away. The way Matt made love to him was filled with passion and love and somehow as if by magic Matt was able to take away every hurt, every concern. Mello would have never been able to let him leave his life, he loved him too deeply to let him leave even if Matt wanted to.

Mello dug his fingers into Matt's back as he continued to push himself in and out of the heat that enveloped him like the air on a warm summer's day. The red head continued to kiss and lick Mello's pallid flesh as he ran his humid breath all over his torso, the heat from Matt seeping into him as if he were a sponge Mello soaked up every bit of love that Matt exuded.

Both men panted heavily as Matt picked up the pace in his thrusts, Mello cried out when he could feel the head of his lovers cock sweep across the blood filled prostate which made the blonde want to cum almost instantaneously. Matt groaned every time he could hear the sweet seductive noises escape his lovers rose pink lips.

Without the blonde needing to say anything Matt reached for Mello's neglected cock and began to stroke him in time with the deep and quickened pounds.

They could both feel their bodies tighten and quiver as their orgasms drew closer and closer, the loud seductive noise escaping from both of them intertwined with the heated air making them both lose themselves in the intense and blissful pleasure.

"Ohh sweetheart you're going to make me cum" Matt moaned as he could feel his orgasm wanting to release

"Me too Matty" Mello panted in reply

Mello's body became taut and he bucked his hips into Matt's hand causing the friction to become more intense around his cock. He held took a few quick pants and then held his breath. He could feel Matt's warm silken love spill inside of him covering his walls and the moment he could feel Matt cum he too released, the seamen shooting from him and landing of his stomach and chest. As their bodies trembled together as they finished their orgasms Matt leaned into his lover and began to clean up the mess he had made with his tongue. The blonde laid there trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and relished in the sensation of Matt's warm and wet tongue gliding up his hot skin as he lapped up the spilled seed.

Once the red head was sure that he had cleaned up all of the mess he looked back into Mello's eyes.

"I love you darlin', I love you so fucking much" Matt panted lightly

"I love you too Matty, please don't ever leave me 'kay"

"Never sweetheart, never"

Mello's eyes suddenly opened and he looked at the clock beside him. It was already after ten in the morning. He looked beside him and noticed Matt wasn't still in bed. He remembered they had sex and after that they showered and got dressed but that was the last thing he could recollect.

He pulled the comforter away from his body and made his way out into the sitting room where he found Matt at the table with his glasses on and the top of the wooden table was covered in thick books. Mello furrowed his brows…he didn't know Matt read and when the hell did he start wearing glasses. He definitely looked good with the black frames but he couldn't seem to recall Matt wearing glasses. The blonde proceeded towards the red head.

"Since when did you start wearing glasses?" Mello suddenly said

Matt jolted at the sound of Mello's voice, he had been so quiet coming into the room that Matt hadn't noticed but then he was busy reading. He had gone to the library earlier that morning and checked out every single book on amnesia that he could find. He was determined to help Mello to make sure he didn't forget who the red head or himself

"You scared the shit outta me Mel' don't sneak up on me like that. I have been wearing glasses for the last five years sweetheart" Matt replied

Mello looked down that the books and looked at the titles, he smiled softly before making his way to sit in Matt's lap. He stared at the red head as their eyes met

"They suit you, I think you look pretty damn hot" Mello replied

Matt smiled and let out a short laugh

"Well thank you darlin'"

"Um…I want to talk to you about something" Mello said almost hesitantly

"Sure, go ahead"

Mello sighed, he hadn't actually known he wanted to say something to his red head until he was sitting there on his lap and looking at him.

"I keep thinking about what that doctor said and even though I don't particularly like what was said…not that I can remember much of it something about losing my memory blah blah fucking blah I have however come to a conclusion, clearly this is something I can't change and it's my own dumbass fault it happened so there is no use sulking about it right? I have decided to quit my job and try and retain my sanity and hopefully my memory too. I don't want to forget who I am, I quite like who I am and more importantly I don't want to forget you"

Matt went to reply but he was stopped when he felt Mello's finger on his lips

"I haven't finished. I will be honest with you, there is a lot of things I don't remember this morning, I can't tell you how we met or even how long we have been together. I know that we are together and I know that you are the best wife a man could hope for and I do know who you are as a person but as to details about how we came about to be together, I can't work it out and I want you to do something for me, I need you to tell me about us I need you to remind me about everything because you are the most important person in my life and I need to remember, I want to remember so will you tell me everything?" Mello asked

Mello pulled his finger away from Matt's lips and the red head smiled

"Of course I will"

Mello laughed when he could hear the voice in his head

"Will you start it with once upon a time?" Mello asked while he laughed

Matt cocked his eyebrow and just shook his head

"Once upon a time?"

"Yeah you wouldn't say no to a man who is brain damaged would you Matt?"

"No I suppose that would be rather cruel, alright well once upon a fucking long time ago there was a fourteen year old Matt and a fifteen year old Mello we were run away kids and we both ended up being employed by the Mafia, being homeless kids we had no choice so—"

"Whoa hang on a second there red, are you saying we met in the Mafia or before hand?" Mello asked

'Before hand"

"Well then tell the story properly don't be fucking stingy Matty, I want the whole fucking story and don't leave out anything"

Matt continued to tell Mello their entire fifteen year history making sure the details were exact and that he got everything correct. There were a couple of disagreements along the way but he had finally come to the end and Mello couldn't have been more pleased that Matt actually had the patience to sit there and tell him a story that lasted hours, fifteen years was a long time to be with someone so there was a lot to tell.

"And so that brings me to right now" Matt said

Mello laughed

"I can't believe you just told me our entire history together, thank you Matt for doing that for me" Mello said

"Anytime darlin'"

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"How would you want the story to end if you could have it end any way you want?" Mello asked his red head curiously

Matt took a moment to think about his answer

"Well darlin' I guess I would end it that we would grow old together and that we would wind up in some old folks home causing trouble in wheelchairs and both of us will be completely senile by then so we would be both next to useless at remembering anything and it would be like meeting for the first time every day and we can argue about old people things like how high you have to wear your pants and what size geriatric diapers we need to buy..you know the usual"

Mello laughed and placed a kiss on Matt's forehead

"The more I think about the more I realize, it doesn't matter what I forget about in the future I don't think I could ever completely forget about you, you drive me up the fucking wall but I love you above everything else. I don't think you would ever leave my mind cause your always in my heart"

"Aww Mello, I dunno I think this amnesia is making you a little mushy, it's quite adorable"

Mello frowned and gave Matt a stern look

"Listen here Matt, I am not getting mushy nor sentimental I just love you and if you have a problem with that then it's your own fault for making me fall in love with you. Now get in the kitchen and make me some food wifey I'm hungry"

"As you wish darlin'"

As the months drew by Mello did start forgetting a lot more but Matt did as he said, he stayed right by the blondes side and as Mello had said he didn't once wake up and forget who Matt was, although he occasionally forget his name and started calling him Mike but the red head didn't seem too bothered with it. They spent a few hours each morning going through what Mello considered to be important like who he was and who Matt was and their relationship and every now and then Mello would go outside and sit under Sakura and try to remember things for himself, he never succeeded but between her and Matt the blonde had managed to stay relatively calm. They ended up having to label pretty much everything in the house and they kept a photo album just in case.

Mello laid next to Matt in the bed, he was draped over the red head and as they laid in silence Mello listened to Matt's heart beating. It was the most pleasant and calming sound the world

"Mike?"

Matt smiled

"Yes Mello?"

"Do you wanna hear a joke I came up with?"

"Sure"

"Knock knock"

"Whose there?"

"I don't know I fucking forgot"

Matt laughed and ran his hands through the blonde strands. Even after nearly a year Mello was still making jokes about his condition. It was rather admirable that the blonde saw the humor in his dilemma, sure it got him down some days but most of the time he was his usual self

"You'll remember one day darlin'" Matt replied

Mello smiled and hugged Matt tighter

"Thank you for keeping your promise, you promised me that you will make sure that I never forget you or me and I haven't yet"

Matt looked completely shocked at the blonde

"You remember that?" He asked almost excited

"Yeah I remember that, I kept reminding myself so I could hold it against you if you broke it but you never have. I love you, thank you for staying with me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way darlin' and I love you too…senile or not"

Mello laughed and closed his eyes he fell asleep on the man that despite couldn't always remember his name that had always stayed by his side and never once forgot.


	16. P is for Pervert

**P IS FOR PERVERT**

Mello hated waiting in line, he was never a patient man and the fact that he had the need to go to the grocery story to get more chocolate at the time they were short staffed was completely annoying. He rolled his eyes and fidgeted as he stood behind some guy who couldn't seem to shut up, telling his whole damn story to the girl at the checkout. He wasn't in any hurry to get anywhere he just hated waiting.

Mello was the type who liked things straight to the point he didn't like dicking around and he didn't have the patience for any bullshit he had been that way for as long as he could remember. That was why he was probably still single, given he was quite popular with women but after a few short term relationships and a couple of drunken one night stands he was even losing his patience with trying to find someone that could put up with his strong personality.

Mello shifted his gaze without turning his head. He could feel that there was someone staring at him, he just had the sense that there were eyeballs on him and he presumed it was whoever was standing behind him. He was used to being perved on, he was a good looking guy, sometimes mistaken for a woman on the account of his long golden blonde hair and that he often wore tight clothes that showed off his lean slightly muscular body people just seemed to really like the look of him but there was something slightly creepy about being stared at from behind.

He slightly turned his head and as he did his eyes suddenly met a pair of emerald green ones. Mello always looked at someone's eyes first, it was amazing what he could read when someone looked at him, then he would proceed to look further down.

The bright eyes were quite lovely, they had a certain gentle and friendly look about them and then he noticed the bright vermillion red hair, it was such an uncommon thing to see but it was quite an enchanting color almost like fire. The man smiled gently and Mello suddenly turned back around he couldn't help but think how oddly good looking the guy was and he was sure that he was the one that was perving on him…so apparently he attracted men as well.

Mello was finally up, the girl scanned the chocolate while checking the blonde out, flashing him smiles and flirty glances while she slowly passed the chocolate over the price register. Mello could hear the man behind him let out a short closed mouth laugh. Mello turned around and looked at the man again

"Something funny?" Mello asked him

"No, not at all" he replied

Mello shook his head, turned his attention back to the woman, paid for the chocolate, picked up the plastic bag and left. The moment he was outside he quickly unwrapped one of the bars and started devouring it. For Mello chocolate was like booze to an alcoholic, he had to have it, there was no if's or but's he HAD to have it or his day would end up being shit. He continued to walk up through the car park while he ate the cocoa block. As he walked he could hear footsteps behind him, they weren't close but he could still hear the distinct sound of boots following him.

He tried to shake it off and continued to walk. He passed a few more cars and then he stopped and turned around to see the red head pulling out cigarette from a new packet and lightening it up

"WHAT THE HELL! Why the fuck are you following me for pervert?" Mello said to the man

Mello thought that this guy must a new breed of pervert, borderline stalker. Sure he was good looking and he seemed to have sweet eyes but it was always the innocent ones that were a little nuts he was probably a serial killer or something who planned on kidnapping Mello and keeping him in the basement as a sex slave, Mello shook the thought the blonde wasn't gay as if he would end up being a guy's sex slave.

The red head smiled and pulled keys out of his jeans pocket and pushed on the little button on a black automatic door locker. Mello watched as a vehicle that was a few up from where he was standing lit up and made a quick beep

He felt like a right cock head in that moment. Mello also jumped to conclusions. He felt his cheeks turn pink and then watched as the red head walked past him and towards the car that had unlocked.

"Hey" Mello called out to the man who sat up on the hood of his car and finished off his cigarette

The blonde walked up to the man and folded his arms across his chest

"Why were you perving on me in the store for?" Mello asked

He wasn't afraid to say what he wanted to say, he didn't care if he sounded rude and since he didn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth he could only guess what was going to come out at the time. The red head seemed amused by what Mello had said to him

"What makes you think I was perving?" He asked

His voice seemed to have a natural deep husky purr to it, very seductive.

"I could feel you staring at me"

The man let out a laugh and took another drag on the cigarette

"And another thing what the fuck was the whole deal with you snickering when that girl was trying to get my attention?" Mello asked not giving the red head a chance to respond to his second comment

The man smiled again, he seemed so relaxed and happy…it was weird

"I just found it somewhat amusing, she may as well have jumped up on the counter and began to take her clothes off for you that's all. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; sorry for perving I just thought you looked nice. Anyway have a nice day, I'm off" The red head replied

He threw his cigarette down onto the bitumen and made his way over to the driver's side and got in. Mello couldn't help but feel a little giddy about the fact that another man liked the look of him. It was strange the blonde knew he wasn't gay but perhaps the red head was and it was somewhat flattering to have a gay man think he was good looking. He walked over to the driver's side door and tapped on the window. The man stopped messing around with the CD's that he was flipping through and wound down the window

"Yeah?" The red head asked

"You do realize that I am a guy don't you?" Mello asked curiously

The red head laughed again, how the hell could one person be so damn happy?

"Yes, I wouldn't have been perving if you weren't"

"You're gay?" Mello asked

"Obviously, like I said I wouldn't have been looking if I knew you were a female"

Mello stopped and thought for a moment. How could someone be so straight forward? It wasn't unusual for homosexuals to be on the receiving end of slander or violence so why was the red head so upfront and honest about it. Mello thought it was rather odd but very admirable, he didn't have anything against anyone except people who pissed him off but there was something about that red head that was different, he seemed so easy going and straight to the point, from a man's perspective he was attractive and those eyes could melt ice they were so warm, Mello was definitely intrigued by him and that in itself was a rare occasion.

"Oh, well thanks that's kinda flattering but I'm not gay" Mello finally replied

"How do you know?" the red head asked

"Huh?" Mello replied confusingly, how did he know what?

"I said how do you know? That you're not gay?" He repeated

Mello smiled and let out a laugh. Of course he wasn't gay he had never been with a guy before he had never even been attracted to another man before. He had always had girlfriends and slept with women he had never even been hit on by a man before, at least until now. What a stupid question to ask Mello thought to himself.

"Well how do you know you are gay, have you slept with a woman before?" He asked feeling proud of himself for countering the red heads question

"As a matter of fact I have slept with a woman as well as a man before so I am pretty damn sure of my sexuality and judging by the fact you didn't answer my question that you have only ever been with women so there for how can you be sure that you're not gay?" The man replied

Mello could hear himself cursing, he did not plan for that answer and he didn't plan on the red head to be such a smart ass either but he liked it, in fact so far there wasn't anything about the red head that he didn't like and he was interested in speaking with him further, there was just something about him that fascinated him, he wasn't a generic person like everyone else he met, he had spark and he was so cool and calm, it was so unusual but Mello couldn't help but feel like he was hooked.

"I suppose you have a point, what's your name?" The blonde asked

"Matt"

The red head stuck his hand out of the window and held it out for Mello to take. The blonde placed his palm in Matt's and he felt a tingle as the red head wrapped his fingers around Mello's hand and gave him a quick friendly shake

"Mello" the blonde said slightly dumbfounded

"Well it was nice to meet you Mello but I have to go, once again sorry about the perving thing, I don't normally stare at strangers" Matt said

"It's fine, I found it rather flattering" Mello replied

The red head started the engine of the '69 Road Runner. Mello wasn't sure why he did it but he felt like he had to

"Matt?" He said and the red head turned his attention back to the blonde

"Do you have a pen?"

Matt smiled and opened up the middle console and searched through the pieces of paper and found a pen and handed it to the blonde. Mello grabbed Matt's hand and wrote down a number on the upper side

"If you feel like perving on me again" Mello said

Matt smiled and looked at the number, he placed his hands on the steering wheel and shifted the car into gear

"Thanks darlin' I'll be seeing you" The red head replied before he drove away.

Mello didn't know if Matt would end up getting in contact with him. He wasn't exactly polite when they met, not that Mello was exactly the polite or formal type in fact speaking to Matt was probably the nicest way he had ever spoken to someone. He was rather a remarkable man, clearly not bothered how others saw him, happy, sweet, intelligent, pretty damn hot, there was plenty about Matt that Mello liked already and he didn't see any harm in at least being his friend after all the blonde didn't really have friends as such. He had plenty of acquaintances but no one he could really talk to or have fun with or even relate to. In fact people in general bored Mello, he like intelligent people with bark and bite but almost everyone he knew was about as exciting as watching paint dry. Mello found himself wanting to see the red head again, he just really liked him.

Mello stood under the shower, no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to shake the thought of Matt from his head and it was starting to creep him out. He didn't think of anyone for as long as he was about the red head. There was just something special about him, something he couldn't explain. Mello was sure he wasn't gay but like Matt had said how did he know if he was never with a man, but Mello could never be with a man, he wouldn't know the first thing about being with another guy. It wasn't like he was completely adverse to the idea, it didn't gross him out or make him think it was disgusting, it made sense a man would after all know how to please another man but surely the blonde could never be gay he liked woman and he liked boobs but he couldn't help but wonder maybe the reason why his relationships had never lasted was because he needed someone who he could relate too as well not just someone who was a good fuck.

"Why the fuck would a gay man feel the need to perv on me for wouldn't they just go to a club or something with other gay men and perv on them? It's weird I never really thought a guy would be attracted to me, I mean he was quite attractive and he had stunning eyes, and that voice, well that voice was something else" Mello said to himself

The water continued to rush over him and it was only after he started to scrub himself with a loofa covered in body wash that he had realized he had become hard in the process. It made him jump as he startled himself; surely it wasn't possible that he could have become hard thinking about Matt. But the red head was all he could think about so it had to be true. Mello shook his head

"It must have been when I was thinking about boobs, it has to be" He said to himself again

He wasn't convincing himself very well, Matt was on his mind and he just couldn't shake the thought of the red head. He wanted to see him again.

The blonde dropped the loofa to the titled floor and wrapped his palm around his thick and taut cock and began to stroke the length. He knew the only way he was going to get rid of the hard-on was to jerk off so that is what he planned on doing. As he continued to pump his cock he had the thought of fucking a woman in his mind but his thoughts kept becoming distracted, he found himself wondering what it would feel like to have Matt do it to him, to have his palm around him and jerking him off, better yet giving him a blow job. Matt was gay after all so the blonde was sure that he would know how to make him feel good. As much as he tried to shake the thought, after all he didn't want to blow his load thinking about another guy, that wasn't him, he didn't cum to the thought of another guy.

He could hear the pants and moans escape his mouth as he glided his palm along the throbbing and lubricated length. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach and the more he imagined the red head touching him and getting him off the closer he came to releasing.

"Matt, what the fuck have you done to me?" Mello whispered

His body became stiff and he held his breath as he could feel one of the most powerful orgasms he ever had exploded from his body. He gasped as he felt the thick white liquid shoot from him with such force that it had decorated the tiled wall in front of him.

The water washed away the mess and as Mello stood there trying to get his breath back he tried to rationalize what had just happened. He seriously just masturbated to another guy and not just any guy but Matt; he was completely mesmerized by the red head.

"Maybe it's just a passing thing, maybe he won't call and I will forget about him, I'm not gay…it was nothing, it was just a momentarily lapse in judgment that's all" Mello said to himself truly not convincing himself.

Mello walked through to the lounge room in his apartment while he dried his hair he really had no plans to go out that evening so he just lazed around in his pajamas with the intention of flopping out on the couch eating chocolate and mindlessly flipping through the television stations and hoping he would find an old movie to watch or something, actually anything to get his mind off of Matt.

His thoughts were suddenly distracted when he noticed his phone was flashing on the table, he sighed thinking it was probably his boss pestering him about something or rather. Mello picked up the phone and tapped on the screen he noticed he had one missed call and one text message. He didn't recognize the number that had called him but when he opened up the text he had received he found himself blushing

_Hey darlin' just wanted to ring and tell you that it was nice meeting you today. You really are rather interesting. I'd like to see you again sometime, so give me a call or something or I'll call you, whichever you're comfortable with. Matt_

He honestly couldn't believe that he had kept his word he did try to ring and he sent him a text too. Mello was completely dumfounded normally he would have a million stalker messages when he met someone _why didn't you call? where are you? what are you doing? Do you want to catch up? Are you thinking about me? _Mello couldn't quite fathom it, it was a relief.

Maybe Matt was onto something, he was a guy so he knew how to please another guy, he didn't want the kind of messages and clingy stalker women so he turned to men, men..at least most… were easy they didn't have the tendency to be clingy, they didn't have to worry about listening to things like periods and other girly things. You could be with someone who was like a best friend it would be like having a friendship and a relationship all in one. Mello just seemed to understand Matt's way of thinking even though he had no idea if that why Matt was gay.

Mello began to reply to the message

_Do you call everyone darling or is reserved for only those you perv on? I'd like to see you again, I kind of have something I want to ask you about_

Mello hit the send button and then proceeded to save the number and placed his phone down. He didn't even get a chance to go to the fridge to get his chocolate when he got a reply. Matt was making him feel like a giddy teenage girl, he was all smitten and excited by Matt and suddenly all the thoughts of it being a passing phase were thrown out the window.

Mello picked up his phone again and an could feel the smile on his face widen as he read the message

_No, darlin' is reserved just for you, if you're not busy tonight maybe I could take you somewhere, not that I have any idea where I could take you but we could just drive around and you can torture me by being in my presence while knowing you're not gay. _

Mello smiled, Matt certainly had his way of making the blonde feel special, he was sure that Matt probably said that to everyone that he met that he liked but the charm was hard to ignore Mello sent back his address and told Matt to come over. He wasn't going to go out in his pajamas and he really couldn't be bothered with going out and besides since Matt was also a guy he was sure he wouldn't have to fuss about his appearance.

It was no more than twenty minutes later that Mello heard a knocking at his door, his heart jumped knowing that it was Matt. He turned his gaze to the door

"Come in" He called out

He watched the door open and the red head stepped inside and the moment he closed the door and turned his gaze to meet Mello's the blonde could feel his heart thumping in his chest…he was sure of it, he had a crush on Matt.

"Well come sit down then" Mello said

Matt smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mello. The red head looked even more bewitching then he did in the parking lot. He was so handsome and the sweetest eyes it was hard for Mello to keep his gaze off of Matt.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Matt asked

Mello loved it, straight to the point, not awkward silence or tension. He was so happy that Matt didn't bullshit around and make useless conversation.

"How did you decide you were gay?" Mello asked

"Well I was sick of being dicked around by women and I quite liked the idea that it was possible to be in love with someone who could be a best friend as well as a partner, besides men are pretty damn good sex wise and I would rather be with someone I understand and won't start fights over trivial bullshit. I guess there are plenty of reasons why it appealed to me" Matt replied

It made Mello smile it sounded perfect, a no bullshit easy relationship without having to listen to gross girly things that Mello really didn't particularly want to hear about. The sex would have probably been weird in the beginning, he really did understand Matt's sexual orientation, it just made sense.

"So you don't just do the whole one night stand thing?" The blonde asked

The red head shook his head

"I don't, I mean some people, whether their gay or not choose that and that's fine by me you know everyone is to their own but personally I am not really into it. Believe it or not I am actually quite the romantic, I like the feeling the idea of love and affection, it probably sounds cliché but I guess I'm more interested in being with someone who is interesting and intelligent and funny then getting my cock sucked by some random who I am never going to see or think about again, besides even though I am only twenty five, I'm coming to a point where I am just sick of bullshit and being fucked over"

Mello liked the fact that Matt was so honest. Mello never really thought about settling down and having a monogamous and long term relationship but then nobody ever really stuck around long enough to really give him a chance to think about something long term. Nobody could really tolerate him and that he understood, he was a pain in the ass and he was bossy, had a bad temper and he was hard to please but nobody had even bothered to stay with him through the bad times to see that he was sweet, intelligent, slightly emotional at times and that he had the ability to love with his whole heart, he put up walls for a reason and so far nobody had been able to knock them down or climb over them.

"You've had your heart broken by a woman haven't you?" Mello asked

He was slowly piecing things together; it was making very clear sense to him.

"That easy to tell huh?" The red head said while he grinned a nervous smile

"So what did she do to you?" Mello asked

"I don't think you will really want to hear about that"

The blonde moved closer to Matt and reached out and rested his hand over his knee. He really did want to hear about it, he wanted to get to know Matt; he wanted to try and understand him. Mello didn't know where the night was going to end up but at the very least he wanted to be the red head's friend and it didn't bother him that Matt was a romantic and sentimental, if the red head had seen Mello when he got into his emotional phases he would have been shocked to see how dramatic the blonde could be. Mello assumed that by what Matt was telling him that the red head really didn't have anyone to talk to and he could see in his eyes something was hurting him so the least Mello could do was offer to hear Matt out.

"Yeah I do, talk to me. I'm your friend Matt, you can talk to me about anything" Mello replied

The red head met his gaze again and smiled, Mello was right Matt didn't have anyone to talk to and it was surprising him that Mello was actually interested in hearing him out, even though he didn't want to burden the blonde with his inconsequential bullshit.

"I met this girl in collage and at first she seemed really great. We ended up dating for a few years and eventually I asked her to marry me, I'm not exactly the type that makes friends easily actually I'm rather anti-social believe it or not so I figured I may as well marry someone I was in love with cause I would probably never be in love again anyway. So she said yes, to make a long story short a week before the wedding I came home from work early and I caught her in bed with the man who was supposed to be my best man, my brother and she went on to tell me she didn't love me anymore and because he she didn't, and I quote, want to hurt my feelings she cheated on me so I would cancel the whole wedding thing, that's pretty much it" Matt said

Mello felt sympathy for the poor guy. He seemed hurt by it and it was probably why he swore off of women. Mello was well aware that not all females were like that but he understood why the red head had turned to men after that. He really felt bad for him, he was a nice guy and so far Mello couldn't find anything wrong with him so it was somewhat heart breaking that someone would treat him so badly.

"Was that the last relationship you were in?" Mello asked calmly

"No I ended up dating a guy about six months later but it turned out he wasn't really looking for a relationship, it only lasted a month or so, nothing major but after him that was it, I got over her and him and just carried on, no point moping about shit you can't change. I have been single for five or six years I guess. It's strange you know I have never really seemed to be able to open up to people but with you it's like I can't seem to shut up. I'm sorry about having to tell you this I didn't come here with the intention to ruin your night"

The blonde shook his head. It didn't ruin his night or even bothered him, he liked being around the red head and it was nice to actually have someone talking to him without ulterior motives, Matt didn't even jump to conclusions that with Mello's hand on his knee meant that he wanted to fuck him or anything. It was like talking to a best friend.

"I know how you feel believe it or not. My relationships don't last either, I have been in three and they don't even equal to a year. People find it hard to tolerate me; I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with. I've been told my personality is too loud"

Matt smiled and turned his gaze away from the blonde. Mello was curious as to why the red head found it hard to continue to look at him. There was something more to Matt then met the eye and he definitely needed a friend because he was still cut up about something

"Why can't you look at me for very long?" Mello asked him

"I wear my heart on my sleeve, I fall too easily and usually it's before I get to know the person. I find if I look into someone's eyes for too long I end up making a cock of myself and falling in love, that's why I distance myself and try not to socialize too much otherwise I will end up in another one sided relationship" Matt replied

Mello smiled, who would have thought that someone like Matt could be so easily heart broken and honest. He looked like a man who had no trouble taking care of himself, he was probably able to stand his ground and yet there was also a part of him that the blonde could see that no matter what pain he suffered he just shrugged it off, almost as if the red head didn't believe that he deserved to feel sorry for himself, and the way he had been treated he did deserve to feel pity for himself, he didn't do anything wrong, at least what Mello could gather, so he shouldn't feel guilt for those people treating him the way that he did.

"Well what do you want to know about me? I'm not going to hide anything, I don't have anything to hide, you only need to ask"

"Maybe I should go, I mean it's nothing to do with you, I really like you I think your interesting and intelligent but I didn't come here to cause you any grief or to make you feel uncomfortable, you're not gay, I get that and yeah it sucks on my part but I don't want to bother you Mello. I am sorry for going on about shit that doesn't even matter anymore"

Matt suddenly got up and headed towards the door. Mello didn't know what the hell he did wrong but he wanted to know and he didn't want Matt to leave, he wanted him to stay and actually talk to him.

Mello climbed over the back of the couch and as Matt placed his hand on the door handle Mello grabbed the red heads wrist and jerked it away from the knob.

"I get it, I do, you don't like getting close to people and you don't like talking about the past. I understand that but you can't just walk away from someone who genuinely is interested in what you have to say. I am loud and annoying, I'm bossy and jump to conclusions mainly because I think I am right all the time. I have this insane need to eat chocolate all the damn time, I cry during movies that are sad and I over react to everything. I get jealous easily and I hate being lied to. I'm honest, straight to the point, I hate bullshit and I am sick of being alone and dealing with idiots. I want a friend and someone who will have the balls to put up with my crap to see that I am actually a really nice guy who has a heart too" Mello said quickly

The red head finally looked into the aquamarine eyes of the blonde.

"I don't know what it is about you but since you decided to perv on me I can't get you off my mind and that is fucking confusing for me especially since I ended up masturbating to the thought of you. I haven't been with a guy before I have no idea if I would even be able to be the kind of guy that you would want but just do me a favor and don't leave, just stay even if it's so you can listen to me talk. If you can't look at me then don't, I don't mind just stay, let me try and understand you and who you are and restore my faith in humanity" Mello said finally calming down

He tugged on Matt's wrist gently and urged him to come away from the door. The more the blonde persisted the more that Matt pulled away from the handle. Mello moved his hand down away from Matt's wrist and took his palm with his and led him back to the couch. They sat down again and Matt connected their gaze again

"You masturbated over me?" Matt asked with a smile on his face

Mello nodded

"Yeah I did, in the shower. You just seemed to have an impact on me and to be honest it's a little confusing because I have never felt a thing towards another male before but I can't get you off my mind, so just stay and let me get to know you so I then can figure out what the hell I am going to do cause I hate being confused" Mello replied

They sat side by side and they continued to talk. Even though Mello did most of the talking he did find out about Matt and his personality. He was easy going and funny, intelligent, honest and he too hated bullshit, he always looked for silver linings and he hated going out but had no choice but to. His family lived in England and he had no friends. He was kind hearted and tempestuous, he liked rainy nights and he was a fantastic multitasker. He worked fixing computers and liked gaming. He was a little too laid back sometimes and he hated arguing which made him somewhat of a door mat, he had no trouble sticking up for himself and he was rather domesticated. There was nothing about Matt that Mello saw as a red flag or deal breaker and the more he found about him the more he seemed to like him and then once he had heard everything Matt had to say he had formally decided the reason why he couldn't get Matt off his mind was because he knew there was something more to him then a pretty face and now he knew all there was to know.

Mello had told him everything he could about himself and he even told him what he had done for work in the underground world and the red head didn't even seem to flinch. He didn't appear frightened or worried in the slightest, either he had a great poker face or he was genuinely not bothered by it. They had kept on talking until the night had suddenly become early hours of the morning.

"You really are interesting, it's hard to imagine that someone as badass as you is rather sweet. I mean that in the least offensive way possible but you are so fucking amazing, I just can't really fathom it" Matt said after hearing Mello out entirely

"Well I'm an open book, I don't find it necessary to hide anything and the truth is I don't feel like I have to hide anything from you, you just seem to accept me and that is a pretty rare thing. You really don't let much get to you do you?"

"I try not to, I mean people deal with heart break all the time so it's not like it only happens to me and as for your job well everyone has to make a living somehow right and I doubt you're the kind that can't separate work from your personal life so I am not freaked that if I piss you off you'll hold a gun to my head. I don't exactly scare easily" Matt replied

Mello smiled, he couldn't have heard something better, it was exactly how he wanted someone to feel about his profession. He had tried and tried for people to see that there was more to him and he failed each time except with Matt, he just got him and they got along so well there was no denying it Mello was falling for the red head and that only made him more confused so he felt like there was only one thing left he could do to stop the confusion and come to a direct and honest conclusion

"I have a dilemma, I think there is a good chance that I am falling in love with you, I know that probably sounds weird but I have something I need to ask you, you can say no if you want, but I get that you want a decent relationship where you won't be cheated on and lied to and I can give you that but I haven't done this before so what I want to know is can I kiss you?"

Matt let out a laugh

"You don't have to ask me, just do it, do you think I would pull away if you did?" Matt asked

"No I suppose not you are after all a pervert with the hots for me"

Matt laughed again

"Well yeah, that is true. Here I will make this easy for you"

Matt leaned into Mello and pressed his lips against the blonde's cheek and gave him a slow and soft kiss then pulled away. He rested his hands on Mello's cheek and their eyes locked into a steady gaze

"Do you want me to kiss you again or do you want me to pull away?" Matt asked

"Kiss me again" Mello replied without hesitation

Matt smiled and turned the blondes head slightly and this time he surged his lips to Mello's and captured his bottom lip in between his own and kissed the rose pink pillow softly and gently. Mello could feel his entire body melt as they continued to kiss the red head, he could feel himself become physically aroused. His confusion was completely gone, he was no long unsure about his feelings they were as clear as day, Mello was in love with another guy, Matt.

Mello pushed his tongue in between Matt's lips and brushed his warm and wet muscle along Matt's. He moaned into Matt's mouth as the kiss became deeper and more zealous. Mello reached out and rested his hand on Matt's groin and he could feel his thick and hard cock being restricted by the blue jeans that he wore and that was even more of an obvious conclusion to his confusion he didn't hesitate to touch Matt and he didn't want to pull his hand away. He could see that he was just as aroused by the kiss as Mello was and for the blonde that was more flattering then being perved on by the red head.

They disconnected the kiss and Matt cocked his eyebrow

"Wow for a man who was sure he wasn't gay you certainly know how to get a man going"

"About that… I think I might have to reconsider what I said, I think that there is a better then good possibility that I am gay or in the very least bi-sexual and since I like you very much and I know you like me then I have to ask, Matt, will you be my boyfriend?" Mello asked

The red head smiled and placed another quick kiss on Mello's lips

"I would love nothing more, just do me a favor. If you change your mind let me know straight away because I have a funny feeling I don't think my heart will take it if you broke up with me long after you realized this wasn't what you wanted" Matt replied almost sheepishly

"I won't change my mind, you've managed to make me do something I have never done before, you made me fall in love. I won't break your heart, you can trust me with it. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything"

"I figured since we are now together I assume at some point we are going to have sex, is it going to hurt?"

Matt took Mello's hand and held it tightly.

"I won't lie, it's not the most comfortable feeling the first time but I can promise you that when that time comes, whenever you're ready I will do everything I can to make sure that it doesn't hurt as much. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Matt replied

Mello smiled at his boyfriend

"I believe you, will you stay the night with me? Well rather morning?"

"Well I kinda have to, do you have any idea how hard it is to drive with an erection, it's not easy" Matt replied

Mello smiled and then playfully hit Matt in the chest

"Fucking pervert" the blonde said

"Hey if I didn't perv on you this would have never happened so you know I can't really be condemned for finding you attractive" Matt replied

ONE YEAR LATER

The sound of rain falling down onto the roof echoed in the quiet house. All was completely silent except for the soft blissful moans that were escaping Mello's mouth. Matt had been pleasuring him for what felt like hours, it was complete euphoria spending their first year anniversary the same way they had spent their first night together one year ago. Mello couldn't hold off that night that he invited Matt around, after their kissed and they both became hard it was difficult for the blonde to think about anything else so they did end up having sex and although it was one of the strangest feelings the blonde had ever felt it ended up being one of the most pleasurable things he could ever experience. Matt was an incredible lover and there was nothing painful in the end about it.

Mello closed his eyes and rested his head into the pillows as he could feel his boyfriends lips and tongue tracing up and down his length while he gently and slowly thrusted two fingers inside of his warmth. Mello tangled his fingers in with the vermillion strands as Matt continued to suck and lick his thick and throbbing cock. The more of the length the red head took in his mouth the louder Mello moaned and the heavier his pants become he was in complete undulated ecstasy.

"You are going to end up making me cum if you keep doing that" Mello said lazily not really wanting Matt to stop but he wanted more than just one of the most amazing things Matt had ever made the blonde feel.

Matt slipped his fingers from out of the heat and pulled his mouth away from Mello's cock. He slithered up so their eyes connected

"I wanna ask you something"

"Ask away"

"That very first day we met, what exactly were you staring at?" Mello asked

Matt smiled

"Your ass" The red head replied

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mello yelled loudly although he didn't know why he was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm serious, you have a nice ass and I was thinking how good it would be to fu—"

"You really are a fucking pervert" The blonde barked cutting off his boyfriend knowing exactly what the rest of that sentence was going to be

Matt let out a laugh and kissed Mello's lips

"Only for you darlin', only for you"

_Once again much love to Candy, K and Naz your reviews always make me smile. I have been contemplating on what to write after this series is finished was thinking about maybe doing shorts on songs or my own twists on movies maybe with Matt and Mello or L and Light or the five boys, let me know what you think cause if i don't keep writing my brain will shrivel and die...I'm kidding lol but if anyone has any ideas just let me know in your reviews or what not I'm not sure what I am doing for Q yet but we will see, as always much love K Quinn xx_


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Q IS FOR QUIET**

Life in the Keehl household was not exactly peaceful. Every morning was the same, they got up at seven am, rushed to get showered and dressed, yelled about what ever needed to be yelled about, searched for various items such as keys and wallets and then eventually leave for work anywhere between an hour to two hours late.

As Mello rolled over in bed, grabbed hold of the alarm clock that had been beeping at him for the last ten minutes ripped it from the wall and threw it out of the room he realized was aggravated by the fact that every damn day was the same. He loved excitement but the difference between excitement and routine was driving him crazy, he needed to do something before he had the urge to kill himself. He never imagined that he would end up a married man living in a house paying a mortgage and bills, he never thought he would spend weekends grocery shopping and he never even thought he would end up being aggravated by a loud and chaotic life but low and behold he was living that life.

He nudged the body beside him hard, it amazed him how someone could sleep so heavily he was sure that a bomb exploding wouldn't ever wake the red head up.

"Hey get up" Mello yawned loudly

He managed to pull himself up and when he realized his voice had gone unheard he tried a new tactic

"Fuck, my cock is so damn hard I wish that I could have a blow job right now 'cause I'm fucking horny" He said not trying to sound too sarcastic and as if by magic the red head suddenly sat up and emeralds met Mello's aquamarine gaze

"Typical, the only way to get you to wake up is if I mention sex…you're a fucking pig sometimes" The blonde growled

"Yeah well you married me, you knew what you were getting yourself into baby"

Mello furrowed his eyebrows and slapped the man beside him over the head

"Don't call me baby I am not a fucking infant"

Despite his attitude and demeanor Mello did actually love Matt, the red head was a cocky, relaxed, loyal pain in his ass but there was no one he adored more than that crazy perverted red head. They had been together for…well Mello couldn't exactly remember how long they had been together for but they had been married for the past three years. Matt was the only person that was ever able to tolerate Mello's boisterous personality but that wasn't the only reason why the blonde fell in love with his husband, sometimes when Matt managed to piss him off he often wondered why he did fall for the lively red head but while he was ran off his feet at work and having a shit day, which was pretty much every day he would receive a text from his husband that said something simple like _Love you darlin' _or _just wanted to say have a nice day _ sometimes it was simply just _xx Matt_ and the reasons why he loved Matt all come flooding back to him. But even though he had a happy life in regards to his marriage he was still antsy about the rest of it and he was sure he was going to live to regret opening his mouth but he had to say something.

"Matt, I want a quiet, different and exciting vacation, something unpredictable and interesting" Mello suddenly blurted out

Matt cocked his eyebrow as he kept his husbands gaze

"How did this conversation veer from sex to vacations, and since when have you wanted to take a vacation?" Matt asked lazily still trying to wake up properly

"We've been together for fucking…."

"Eight years" Matt finished Mello's sentence knowing the blonde would have no clue

"Right eight years and when was the last time we did anything other than what we have done every damn day? When was the last fucking time we just went somewhere with no predetermined destination?" Mello asked energetically

Matt paused and thought about it for a brief moment. Honestly he couldn't come up with any answers in fact he was sure that they hadn't even been on a date before let alone a vacation together, he officially felt like the worst husband on the planet, he honestly couldn't believe that something like that had flown under his radar he was usually so on the ball and quite the romantic but he hadn't even taken his husband, the man he had been in love with for eight years on a damn date. Matt felt like the world's biggest asshole.

"Oh my God out of all the shitty things I have ever done, I can't believe I have never taken you on a date WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" Matt suddenly yelled

Mello laughed the strange thing about the red head is he let very little bother him but when something did it was a persistent nagging , it didn't go, it kept at him like a headache and unless his mind was settled about the topic that had got to him he would do nothing or say nothing until the issue was sorted. It drove Mello completely insane.

"Nothing is wrong with you, we just aren't the go out on date's kinda people for fuck sakes Matt when have we ever been a normal couple? Never, it doesn't honestly bother me that we haven't done the usual Matt. You make a big deal out of crap like birthdays and anniversaries so the fact we haven't been on a date isn't going to cause me to have a mental breakdown or anything"

Matt looked into the blondes eyes, Mello had a habit of saying things he didn't mean but only when he was angry so he knew that he was being honest about not being bothered about the whole date issue.

"So this vacation you're talking about, what exactly were you planning?" Matt asked changing the subject

"I don't actually have a plan, I was going to let you decide for a change, like I said I want something different and it isn't going to be different if I plan it now is it?" Mello said almost indignantly

Matt sighed, he hated making decisions, he rather be told what to do and when to do it he didn't want to have to think about where the hell they were going then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. Mello wanted quiet, something different and exciting

"I've got it" Matt replied

He couldn't wait to see the look of shock on Mello's face

"Already?"

"Yep, I'm gonna take you camping"

The look on the blonde's face was not shock at all, it was…well there was no particular look on his face he just looked so straight faced and unresponsive.

"CAMPING! FUCKING CAMPING! YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP OUT IN THE FUCKING WILDERNESS WITH FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING NATURE ON THE FUCKING DIRT WITH BUGS AND SNAKES? WHAT THE HELL!" the blonde suddenly yelled

Matt cocked his eyebrow, it was definitely not the kind of reaction he was expecting but then again Mello did have a habit of making a mountain out of a mole hill, it wasn't a rare thing for him to become over emotional and react to things badly.

"You said you wanted quiet and something different, when was the last time you went camping? Besides there will be hardly any people which suits me just fine, it's not like we are going to be eating squirrels and fucking…hedgehogs or anything like that, it will just be me and you outdoors in a quiet secluded area. I won't even take any portable gaming consoles with me, come on Mello, you aren't scared are you?" Matt asked

That was probably the worst thing Matt could have asked and he knew it the moment the words escaped his mouth. He was in for it now.

"…WHAT THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE FUCKING IMPRESSION I WAS SCARED? I DO NOT GET SCARED! WHEN THE FUCK HAVE I EVER SAID…NO I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT BECAUSE IT'S SCARY? YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU BECAUSE I AM GOING FUCKING CAMPING AND I AM GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING GOOD TIME JUST TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING, ME SCARED? PFFT FUCK YOU MATT, YOU ASSHOLE"

Matt was more than certain that Mello was not impressed with the whole camping idea but now that he said he was going to go he knew the blonde wouldn't back out. Matt was going to up his game, he loved Mello but he wanted to teach him a lesson, he wanted to teach him that the blonde did in fact get scared and he knew camping was going to do it because if there was one thing that the red head knew the blonde loathed it was bugs, snakes and anything else that crawled or slithered, this was definitely going to make Mello change his mind about his life.

"Alright good, then it's settled this weekend we are going camping. I have to get ready for work" Matt climbed out of bed and walked into their bathroom closing the door behind him he couldn't stop smiling.

Mello just sat in the bed looking like a stunned fish. He had no idea what he had just agreed to he hated himself when he became all emotional and just jumped to verbally defend himself like that. He didn't know how the hell the red head let things like being called an asshole just roll off his back, he was so laid back and the fact that Mello not only yelled at him but also insulted him didn't sit too well with the blonde. He did ask for something quiet and exciting and Matt gave him that. He felt bad for going off at the red head and from what Mello could remember he never actually complimented the red head before. Matt always told Mello that he was beautiful and sexy, especially when they had sex Matt was always saying something to the blonde that made him blush and feel like the luckiest guy on earth, how the hell Matt put up with it was beyond him.

Mello snapped himself back into reality, if Matt wanted to camping then Mello had to suck it up and just deal with it, no matter how bad it seemed he needed to remain calm, even though he was freaking out. He had never even gone camping before, sure he was tough and he couldn't handle anything but he was not looking forward to it.

He pulled himself off the bed and made his way into the bathroom where he could hear Matt humming a tune of some kind. The room was filled with steam and Mello could make the outline of his husband's body behind the shower curtain. He smiled to himself as he traced the tall, lean yet slightly muscular silhouette and he could feel himself starting to become aroused. Matt was a good looking guy, his emerald eyes and vibrant vermillion strands were so unique to him and when Mello did manage to coax Matt to go out in public with him people eyed both men because they were good looking. Mello hated public displays of affection so no one would actually know they were together, they just looked like a couple of friends hanging out together.

"Matt?" Mello called out to the man behind the shower curtain

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before but I have never even been camping before, and I'm not scared so don't even go there but it is slightly unnerving so just do me a favor and don't make this any harder than it has to be 'cause I am not happy about this, but I will suck it up and just do it" Mello said in a much calmer voice then he exhibited earlier

"Don't apologize Mel' it's fine" Matt simply said loudly so the blonde would hear him over the water

"…Matt? I just wanted to tell you that you're really attractive and you make me fucking horny"

Matt let out a laugh

"Thanks darlin'"

Mello found himself blushing; he wanted to compliment Matt, even if it was just to let him know that after eight years he still loved him. Compliments didn't flow out of the blonde easily so it was a huge step for him to take but after he had yelled and carried on like an idiot he felt that he should at least do something nice and since big romantic gestures weren't his thing saying something nice was the best thing he could do.

Matt had entered the sitting room as he could hear Mello yelling about something and since no one visited them he presumed it was over the phone

"NO IT WASN'T A FUCKING INVITATION, WHEN DID YOU HEAR ME SAY THAT IT WAS A FUCKING INVITATION? NEVER! CAUSE I NEVER WOULD HAVE SAID IT!"

Mello yelled loudly. He had been extremely frustrated. He had been speaking to his step brother and somehow Mello mentioning that he and Matt were going "fucking camping" had turned into some babysitting service and Mello had apparently more or less said that his nephews could come, which was bought about by the fact the three teenagers were driving their parents bat shit crazy and needed to be sent to boot camp. It was all very confusing especially since Mello couldn't remember saying at any point during the conversation that they would take the two boys camping.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM SOME DRILL SARGENT YOU THINK I AM JUST GOING TO BE ABLE TO WHIP THEM INTO BECOMING GOOD KIDS? I HATE FUCKING KIDS, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM GAY FOR? IT'S NOT BECAUSE I WAS BORED AND FELT LIKE IT. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM BABYSITTING THOSE NIGHTMARES NO FUCKING WAY!" Mello yelled once again

Matt stood in the door way with his arms folded over his chest, once again Mello was making a big deal out of nothing, if the kids wanted to come the red head didn't mind it just meant that his plans for sex outdoors under the stars would be cancelled and they would have tent sex instead. He didn't have a problem with it but clearly Mello did.

"Well that's just your dumbass fault for having them isn't send them to fucking boot camp or boarding school…huh?...what do you mean I'm more terrifying….they said that?" Mello finally managed to stop yelling

He looked over at Matt and gestured for him to come over to him. Matt followed instructions and did as he was told. He walked over to his husband and sat down on the wooden coffee table

"Yeah just shut up a second and hold on" Mello said before pulling the phone away from the side of his head and wrapped his hand around the speaker

"Do you think that I'm terrifying?" The blonde asked Matt

"Not exactly but I have been with you every day for nearly a decade so I have got use to your demeanor but I suppose in some respects you are, why?" Matt replied

"The boys seem to think that I am rather intimidating and my brother seems to think I might be able to get them to behave"

"So what he is expecting you to run some kind of boot camp or something?" Matt asked

Mello shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno but I feel kind of flattered I never thought I was that scary before, that actually makes me pretty happy"

"Does that mean they are coming with us?"

"That's entirely up to you isn't it like I said I am not making any fucking decisions about this vacation"

"Yeah well whatever I don't really mind either way"

Mello unwrapped his hand from the phone

"They can come but the moment they piss me off I'm leaving them out in the woods to fend for themselves" Mello said down the receiver.

The blonde hung up the phone and looked at Matt, the red head didn't particularly feel so calm about the way Mello was looking at him, the red head was starting to wonder if he just constantly pissed his husband off without even trying.

"What did I do now?" Matt asked nervously

"….what makes you think you've done something wrong Matt?"

Matt clenched his jaw and sat back slightly. From the way Mello had been reacting all day it was hard for Matt to know exactly what was going to happen next. The blonde was worse than a hormonal teenager and the red head never knew, especially now, what was going to slip from Mello's mouth.

"Because I at some point I do something wrong that annoys you so I am assuming you're still angry at me from this morning" Matt replied

Mello smiled sweetly at the man in front of him and reached out and rested is palm against the red heads cheek.

"Matt…my sweet Matt…I'm always annoyed at you so you really shouldn't be so edgy all the time…WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH TWO TEENAGERS WHO HAVE WORSE ATTITUDES WITH MY OWN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOOK AFTER KIDS EVEN IF THEY ARE BRATTY TEENAGERS HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO THIS?"

Matt opened his mouth to answer, he was sure he said either way was fine and yet again it was his fault. He loved Mello but it was driving him crazy, he couldn't seem to let it slide. He was sure the blonde loved him too but the red head was starting to wonder if Mello just married him so he wouldn't end up dying alone

"Why did you marry me?" Matt asked

"Huh?"

"I said, why did yo—"

Mello held his hand up to Matt's face and then lowered it

"I heard what you said, why would you ask me that?"

Matt was sure that Mello probably didn't have an answer but he needed one. The last eight years had not been easy being with the blonde but it was because he did love him he put up with the boisterous yelling, insults and the loud outbursts he had even tolerated the chocolate wrappers that were stuffed into the ashtrays in the house and in the ashtray of his car.

"We've been together for nearly ten years, I have not even raised my voice at you and yeah I knew what I was getting myself into before I asked you to marry me and over the last eight years you have more or less treated me like a friend, that compliment you gave me earlier was the first compliment you have given me do you realize that in all the time we have been together that you have never said you love me?" Matt asked managing to keep his calm

Mello looked at is husband he was sure Matt was full of it. He kept thinking about the last eight years the more he thought about it the more he came to think about what had actually happened in that time and he kept reverting back to the day they had met and it was love at first sight he really liked Matt the day they met, he was exciting and fun he had a great sense of humor and the red head made him feel amazing and the sex, was it always was, euphoric but even after they were together for years before they got married Mello still couldn't recall even saying he actually loved Matt, even though he did.

"You want to know why I married you?" Mello asked

"Yeah if you don't mind I'd be nice to know that my husband actually gives a fuck about me, regardless of whether I piss you off or not I just want to know"

Mello couldn't believe he was having to explain himself to the one person that understood him. It was ridiculous, what was with the red head? But because Mello wanted to get it over and done with he figured he would humor his husband and actually answer his question.

"I married you because after I met you I realized that my life would suck without you. Who the hell could I spend my life with that would actually allow me to yell at them and boss them around"

Matt sighed and stood up he started to walk towards the front door

"Where are going?" Mello asked furrowing his brows

"Work, see you later"

Matt left the house and Mello was left completely baffled, he had no idea how it had gone from talking about a camping trip to Matt asking about their marriage. Matt never even complained before let alone ask questions about their relationship, surely Matt wasn't so daft that he couldn't understand why Mello had married him.

It bothered Mello to the point that he was actually becoming excessively aggravated and then the thought his him like a ton of bricks. If Matt wanted to know why Mello agreed to marry him he was going to show him. Fuck rationalization and fuck Matt's panties being in a knot, he wanted to get this stupid shit over with so he could go back to thinking about the nightmare of camping.

"Hey, I'm looking for Matt" Mello said to the guy at the reception desk

"There is no Matt here"

Mello stamped his feet and then slammed his palms onto the desk, he didn't have time for this shit.

"Mail fucking Jeevas, I want to see Mail fucking Jeevas" Mello growled

The man smiled at the blonde and picked up the phone

"Tell IT boy someone's here to see him…I don't know…just some guy" The man placed down the phone again

Mello felt himself become enraged Matt was not just some IT boy, he was twenty five for fuck sakes not a boy, if anything he was IT guy or man and he wasn't just some guy. He hated frustrating annoying small minded people.

Matt was soon in the same room as the blonde he didn't seem very happy. Matt looked exhausted and yet he had only been at work for the past three hours, in fact Matt looked completely drained. Why couldn't Mello just have some quiet, mess free, trouble free quiet?

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked

Mello never came to his work so he was somewhat worried.

"No it's not alright Matt, because of your stupid question this morning I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out why you would even ask something so juvenile and then I realized something you were right" Mello said

Matt thought he nearly had a heart attack he never thought he would hear those words escape the blonde's mouth.

"What?" Matt said shocked

"Just shut up and come with me"

"Mello I am at work"

The blonde sighed loudly again

"I don't give a fuck where you are you're coming with me now, there's something I need to tell you and I am not telling you here"

"I've got twenty minutes"

Mello grasped Matt's arm and pulled him towards the entrance, he pushed on the door and the blonde led them over to the red and black 69' red and black Plymouth Road Runner. They had some interesting times in that car and if Mello was going to make some ridiculous speech about why he married Matt he was going to do it in private.

"Well get it" Mello urged

Matt did as Mello asked and he got in the driver's seat and Mello got in the passenger side.

"Alright just sit there and shut the fuck up until I finished. You want to know why I wanted to marry you. well I am going to tell you. When we met it was love at first sight, you were incredible, I was so captivated by you and I never thought I would be fucking gay but if it meant I got to be with you then I was all for it. You made me feel like I was royalty, you gave me a feeling that I have never had, you made me feel love. Every time we have argued or rather I argue you don't raise your voice at me you don't even call me an asshole even though I am one. You were right before I have never said anything nice to you and that probably makes me more of an asshole then I actually am. Matt, I married you because I can't be without you, I love you and it's because I love you that I am going to tell my brother to shove our babysitting job so you and I can go camping together" Mello said as quickly as possible.

Matt smiled and looked at the blonde

"In the way of Mello that is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say, you really love me?" Matt asked just wanting to hear it again

"Yeah I really do love you; I don't want to go camping I think it's a fucking horrible idea the only kind of snake that I like is the one in your pants, but for you, I'd hike any mountain and sleep on the dirt. I think you're an amazing person Matt. I always have so stop asking dumbass questions I married you because I love you, end of story" Mello replied

Matt grasped hold of Mello's hand and held it tightly. He was just happy to hear that Mello actually felt something other than anger and annoyance. He had got used to Mello being cold, it was just who he was and he had just accepted it for who he was but it was very heartwarming to hear that the blonde loved him.

"We don't have to go camping Mello, I have a better idea. You want something different, exciting and quiet?"

"It would be preferred"

"Then I will give you something different, exciting and quiet and it won't be something you hate either, I have to go to work you…well you should be at work but tonight I will give you your vacation darlin'"

"No snakes or bugs?" Mello asked

The red head smiled and placed a kiss against Mello's lips

"Well no bugs but um…as for snakes well, it's kind of expected with a coupla homo's"

Mello shook his head Matt had the strangest sense of humor.

"You're a weird pervert Matt but I love you all the same"

Mello opened his eyes and looked out at what Matt had done. He was in the least surprised he knew Matt was a romantic but what he had done was completely nostalgic.

"Quiet, different and exciting, It turns out if you offer money you can buy ANYTHING" Matt whispered into his husbands ear

Mello had spent the last half hour in the car, with his eyes closed and even though it annoyed him he had now forgotten what he was annoyed at.

"You want to know the real reason why I wanted to go camping? you told me on the first day we met that you always wanted to know what the universe looked like up close and I did some research and apparently there is a going to be some cosmic show of some sort tonight, I thought if we went camping we could spend the night out under the stars, I thought this was the next best thing"

"So you hired out the observatory?" Mello asked

"Yep, that way you can see the universe, it's different and exciting and completely quiet. There is a room upstairs with a glass roof and since we will be sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags then technically speaking it's more or less camping"

Mello just smiled he really couldn't believe what Matt had done it was truly incredible. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done; Matt really did give the blonde everything he asked for.

"I've changed my mind" Mello said and he turned and looked at the red head

"Please tell me you're joking"

"No not about this about what I said earlier, the reason why I married you isn't just because I love you, it's because nothing stops you once you set out for something. You have always pushed yourself when something matters to you and that is why I married you because I love you and you're a determined bastard who doesn't take no for an answer"

After star gazing and a minor comet shower they retired to the room that was upstairs with the glass roof and under the night sky littered with the glowing stairs they continued the romantic evening. Matt intertwined his fingers in with the golden strands as Mello straddled the red heads hips. It was definitely different being naked in a sleeping bag under the stairs in a room with a glass roof.

Their lips clashed together and their tongues glided against one another's in a heated dance of moist passion. Mello bucked his hips lightly against Matt's as they shared a zealous kiss. Both of them moaned deeply as the lustful and loving intense rush surged through them like electricity.

Matt ran his hands up Mello's thighs as he felt the blonde grinded his ass against Mello's thick and hard cock. The red head growled as he pulled away from Mello's mouth, his fingers gripped the yellow tresses

"You're so damn beautiful darlin'" He whispered as he could taste the chocolate-cigarette laced saliva on his tongue

"You're not so bad yourself; I can't thank you enough for this Matt"

"I just want to make you happy, that is all I have ever wanted Mello. The truth is the reason why I had asked you to marry me because I figured one day you would ask for the world and I knew I would be the only person that could give you it"

Mello smiled and let out a small laugh

"You're such a cocky bastard but you are right you have given me the world without me even asking for it and that is something I know that no one else would be fucking mad enough to do, I love you Matt"

"I love you too Mello"

Mello reached behind him and lifted himself up slightly. He grasped hold of his red heads distendent girth and eased it towards his heated entrance. Matt gasped at the anticipation of being inside is husband. They didn't have a bad sex life, it was regular and intense but this wasn't just any night, it wasn't just the rough and spontaneous sex they had when Mello couldn't contain himself it was romantic and sweet and it was something worth anticipation.

"Are you alright?" Mello asked as he admired the look on Matt's face

"I'm alright, I'm just a little excited"

Mello smiled

"I can feel that"

Mello impaled himself on the thick and hard cock of his lover the feeling of Matt penetrating him sent a shiver over both of them. They both gasped and moaned loudly. The sweet sounds tangled in with the heated air as the blond began to rock his hips back and forth as Matt thrusted upwards slightly.

"Oh God Mello…you feel so fucking amazing" Matt huffed heavily

The blonde placed his hands against Matt's chest and continued to grind against the red head's cock. Matt abruptly sat up and took Mello's mouth with his own and they shared another loving embrace. Their warm and wet muscles brushed against each other's their bodies tangled in with each other's as the naked bodies were tightly pressed together. The thrusts and grinds became harder and faster as they disconnected their kiss Matt wrapped his palm around the blondes abundant length and began to pump it in rhythm with the passionate thrusts. Matt could hear the blissful groans escape his husband's lips, the honeyed and lustful whimpers pierced the air and wrapped around the warm and moist flesh of the two naked men and lapped at the bodies like tepid water.

"Matt" Mello cried out softly

"Yes darlin'"

"Please don't ever leave me…I know I am…an complete jackass sometimes…but I can't lose you…I love you"

Matt could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it wasn't just because of the amazing sex, it was Mello's words that was making it feel like he was having a heart attack.

"I'd cut out my own heart…and hand it to you…on a fucking silver platter…if I ever left you" The red head panted loudly

After the words were exchange both of them could feel the release and their bodies quivered together. Mello melted into Matt as the red head held his husband tightly not wanting to let him go. They both ignored the sticky warm mess that was smeared on them and just hugged with all the love that one person could have for another.

They gained back their breath, pulled away slightly and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry this isn't really a vacation, but I figured one night was better than none" Matt said

Mello placed his finger to Matt's lips

"You have nothing to be sorry for, ever, unless you do something really stupid then you can spend your life apologizing to me but 'til then I never want to hear you say sorry ever again it's fucking void"

Matt laughed out loudly and shook his head

"That's what I have always loved about you Mello you're so damn bossy"

"It's a matter of knowing what I want not bossiness"

The red head pressed his lips to the blondes and they both smiled as they kissed gently. Mello pulled away and looked up out of the glass roof. He smiled at the sound of silence, everything was so damn perfect, it was more than he could ever truly want. He didn't understand how someone like him could have someone like Matt, the red head was like a guardian angel.

Mello woke up in their bed. Half way through sleeping on the floor they decided to go home, apparently sleeping on the floor was not something either of them particularly liked and they both desperately needed a shower.

He never felt so good, he felt relaxed and rested and even though they both had to get up at the crack of dawn to work for once the blonde didn't feel the need to yell or carry on about anything trivial. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Matt wrapped his arm around Mello's waist and held him tightly; he kissed the blondes shoulder firmly.

Mello smiled and rolled over and his eyes connected with his emeralds.

"Do you hear that?" Mello whispered

Matt paused and listened but he couldn't hear a thing.

"I hear nothing" the red head whispered in return

"That's the point Matt, it's quiet, it sounds so good"

Matt smiled and kissed his husband on the forehead and pulled him in close to his body.

"Well then I think we should call in sick and enjoy the quiet then, it'd be a shame to waste it"

The blonde smiled, despite that the red head drove him crazy and ignoring the arguments they had life with Matt was better than perfect and Mello never regretted a single day. He knew he treated Matt pretty crappy at times but Mello would have done anything for him, he was his family and no matter what it took Mello was prepared to protect Matt with his life.

"Chaotic or quiet it's all the fucking same, as long as I have my husband to boss around I think I'll be happy either way and from now on I will try not to make your life a living hell" Mello replied

"And I will try not to piss you off darlin' we still got a lot of years ahead of us"

Mello smiled and brushed some of the vermillion strands away from his forehead.

"Our life will never be quiet for long will it?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and shook his head

"I very much doubt it darlin' it's just not us"

"Oh well it was a dream worth living even if it was for just one night" Mello smiled back at his husband

"I'd give you as many quiet nights as you want, whatever you want I will give it to you or at least try"

They kissed again and enjoyed the quiet in the air. The silence was never going to last but Mello didn't mind it was just the way they were.

_Dear my beloved fans, first of all let me apologize for taking so damn long to write this chapter it was driving me insane, to let you in on a little secret this was actually my 27__th__ attempt at Q and that isn't even an exaggeration it literally took me 27 tries to get this which leads me to my second apology I am so sorry if this chapter was crappy and I'm sorry for it being so short. I will push to make then next chapter better, I promise. Thank you once again to my faves and followers and as always huge thanks to Candy, Naz and K xx_


	18. R is for Rivalry

**R IS FOR RIVALRY **

Matt hated the idea of getting a partner he liked solitude and being left alone. He was great at his job and the last thing he wanted was someone to come in and ruin it by thinking he was some sociable creature that enjoyed people. Mail "Matt" Jeevas had been working fine alone and now all of a sudden they were going to make him work alongside someone who probably would end up driving him shit crazy.

He was going to be meeting him at any moment. In minutes that door was going to open and someone was going to come in and invade his personal space. He hated it

He sighed loudly and placed another cigarette in between his lips lighting it up as he kept his emerald gaze on the door. The anticipation was killing him not because he was nervous but because he wanted the nightmare to be over now, no more waiting.

The door swung open and the man started to walk towards him. He was tall, lean, slightly muscular, long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, he was dressed in all black and he wore sunshades over his eyes.

He looked like the bad cops off of the late night crime shows; he was so clichéd it was ridiculous.

"I'm looking for Detective Mail Jeevas" The blonde said

Matt finished off his cigarette and ashed it out in the ashtray.

"You found him"

The blonde removed his sunglasses and pushed them up through his hair until they were resting on his head. Matt suddenly became transfixed as soon as he focused on the sparkling aquamarine eyes

"Detective Miheal Keehl, I'm your new partner, but call me Mello"

The blonde was attractive in a manly kind of way. Matt shook his head he hated this idea and the only way he was going to get Mello to understand the current awkward position that the red head was in was use coercion to make sure the blonde knew his place.

"Sit down" Matt said

Mello smiled and shook his head; he flopped into the chair and propped his legs and feet up on the table.

"Before you even open your mouth and throw any more demands my way let's get one thing straight. Just because I am new here it doesn't mean that you have any superiority over me, I do not listen to demands and if you piss me off I will punch you in the face or if you're really unlucky I'll shoot you. If you talk down to me I will make your life a living hell. As long as you follow those rules we should be fine" Mello said

Matt smiled and cocked his eyebrow, he leaned forward and kept his eyes on the blondes, clearly this was going to be a battle of egos and there was nothing the red head loved more than a challenge.

"While I usually don't give a flying fuck about anything I also don't like being told what to do unless the bribe is right. If you think I am easily intimidated you have another thing coming, I am not interested in anything except getting my job done, I am not interested in your anger issues and I am definitely not interested in hearing any complaints you have about my excessive smoking" Matt replied

Mello laughed out loudly and pulled his legs down off the table and rested closer into Matt, their eyes hadn't shifted from one another's and their lips were only breaths apart. They were two very strong personalities and clearly neither was going back down. Matt couldn't deny it Mello was a great looking guy and he definitely had charisma and spark and clearly very determined the red head actually quite liked him at the same time as hating him. He could tell his was going to have a hard time completely loathing the blonde as it was going to be difficult to like him completely.

"Do you always jump to conclusions or are you such a narcissist that you just assume you know everything?" Mello asked

"Oh I am not assuming I know everything, I know I know everything. Do you usually threaten people to prove you're scary or are you just a pathological liar?"

"I don't need to prove I am intimidating nor frightening because I just am, I am not someone that should be messing with, you fuck me over I will make sure you end up regretting your entire existence. Simple as that, so are you usually this fucking rude or am I just a special case because your pissed off because your being forced to be social?"

Matt smiled and he looked deeply into the blondes eyes, one thing was for sure was that Mello was intriguing and interesting and clearly someone who was going to be able to get the job done efficiently, he hated the idea of a partner but he was seeing a positive to having the blonde as just that, he was very different to people he normally was forced to communicate with. Matt was actually interested in working with Mello he figured it was going to be something very exciting.

"Trust me blondie there is nothing special about you, I'm fucking rude to everyone because no one is worth my time nor my intellect"

"You must really like fucking with people you shouldn't and the fact you're sitting there boasting about how your supposedly intelligent just makes you seem like you are nothing more than a petty child who makes excuses for the fact you can't hold an adult conversation"

Matt let out a laugh, if all else failed at least Mello made him laugh

"In case you haven't noticed I have been having an adult conversation for the last five minutes unless that is your way of telling me that you're in fact a child and not an adult it that case little boy run along I haven't got time for this shit"

"For someone who hasn't got time and who is supposedly a good cop you certainly have kept this conversation up so do you like wasting time or are you just lazy?"

Matt smiled once again

"What woman in their right mind would want to marry you?" Matt asked

"None which is why I am unmarried, oh but fuck me I shouldn't talk about that because clearly your unable to process the simplicities of adult life and conversation so what would you like to discuss then? Fire trucks and space ships perhaps?"

"How about the fact from the moment you have entered this room you haven't been able to take your eyes off of mine?" Matt replied

He felt very proud of himself, he felt like he was pushing Mello into a corner and proving to the blonde that he had no chance on being top dog

"I can see why that would be very confusing for you since you don't interact with anyone other than yourself believe it or and this might be a fucking shock to you this is called being polite something you clearly can't wrap your tiny mind around"

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps the reason I don't exactly comprehend politeness and formalities is because I don't waste my time talking to insignificant and mindless idiots"

Mello smiled at Matt

"How about that you actually complimented me"

Matt paused he thought back to what he had said. He had said he didn't waste time talking to insignificant and mindless idiots and it turn since he was actually conversing with the blonde he had proved that he didn't consider Mello to be an insignificant or mindless. He could hear himself cursing, since he was now unsuccessful with intimidation he decided to try and new tactic, kill Mello with kindness.

"I could continue complimenting you if that is what gets you off" Matt replied

"Oh yeah because nothing makes me more excited than having a unique looking man compliment me, go on then hot stuff lay it on me" Mello replied sarcastically

"You have without a doubt the most stunning eyes I have ever seen, they remind me of a clear day and your blonde hair is a reminder of the sun, you're the perfect summer day in human form" Matt said

Mello smiled and he could feel his cheeks slightly blush, he had never actually been complimented before and even if it was a fake compliment it still made Mello feel pretty damn good, especially coming from another man, it just made him feel attractive and not just in the eyes of women

He looked at his watch and stood up

"It was nice meeting you, I will see you tomorrow for my first shift, oh and if you don't mind try removing that stick up your ass before I come in I don't need you ruining my day tomorrow as well" The blonde said as he made his way to the door

Well at least the introduction was out of the way

"I look forward to killing myself in the morning before the shift starts" Matt replied with a smile on his face.

Matt had no idea what the hell had just happened, that was not like any introduction he had ever been through and yet it was painfully clear the red head was hooked on the passive aggressive blonde, someone who finally made Matt feel like he was conversing with someone intelligent.

***  
Matt sat in bed smoking and reading, it was very rare that he had quiet nights so he made the most of it while he had it. He breathed in the toxic smoke as his emerald eyes scanned over the book in his hand. He couldn't entirely concentrate his meeting with Mello was nagging at him, he had never met someone so honest and who could read him so well and he really liked it. He hated bullshit and pretending he cared when he really didn't but being with Mello in that room for such a small amount of time was making him think. He never connected with anyone like that and the blonde was still more or less a stranger and yet Mello already knew Matt better than anyone it was all very odd for the red head.

He closed his book and threw it down onto the floor and then ashed out his cigarette. He got comfy under the covers and laid with his arms behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. He had lied, there was definitely something special about Mello he was intelligent and humorous, determined and didn't take shit from no one, he just seemed so damn…perfect.

Matt was suddenly bought out of his thoughts when he was disrupted by his phone ringing beside him, so much for a quiet night. He picked it up and held it to his ear

"Detective Jeevas" he said politely

"I want to ask you something"

Matt frowned he knew who the voice was but he wasn't entirely sure if he was hearing things, there was no way that could have been Mello, no possible way.

"Mello?"

"Yeah it's Mello who the fuck else do you think it is?"

"Oh I am sorry I was under the assumption that only important people rang me, what do you want to ask?" Matt asked

He couldn't help but say something nasty to Mello they already had a very strange love/hate relationship and they only more or less just met. There was something definitely different about the blonde and Matt wanted to know what it was

"If you're going to be a cock head I will just hang up" Mello said

"Ok I'm sorry what do you want?" Matt said half sarcastically

He actually wanted to talk to Mello, he wanted to know what his story was so if he had to be polite to find out what exactly it was he was going to grin and bear it.

"I want to know if you've been thinking about me and don't fucking lie, I hate liars, unless of course it's to gain something important but I want you to be honest, have you been thinking about me?" The blonde asked

Matt was quite surprised he didn't expect Mello to ask something like that, but what Matt was really curious about was why Mello, a man who though the sun shine out of his own ass would want to know if a stranger was occupying his thoughts with him. It was odd but Matt figured he would humor the blonde and tell him the truth if for no other reason than to find out what kind of reaction Mello would have

"Honestly? I haven't stopped being able to think about you" Matt replied

"Is that because you're a dirty pervert or because you have actually allowed yourself to get close to another person?" Mello asked

Matt smiled he wasn't sure how it was possible but it was if Mello could see right through the red head

"That's rather egotistical of you don't you think assuming that I have been thinking about you for the reason of being attracted to you or thinking highly of you?"

He heard the blonde laugh

"You staring at me the whole time fuelled the idea so essentially it's your fault that my ego has been inflated so then I have to ask why exactly then have you not been able to think about anything else but me?"

"Because you intrigue me, I'm curious about you and I have never been curious about anyone or anything. But there is something about you, I am sure that behind the tough exterior there is a soft spot in there somewhere and I am determined to find it"

There was silence for a brief moment, Matt was sure that he had probably said something to piss Mello off; he wouldn't be surprised if that is what he did. Mello seemed to anger quite easily and clearly he was a bit of an over reactor too.

"Are you still there?" Matt asked

"Yeah…I'm still here, you honestly find me interesting?"

Matt smiled and found himself slightly blushing, he felt like a high school kid with their first crush. He had never had an interest in men sexually or romantically but Mello…he was almost too good to pass up, there was clearly things the red head hated about the blonde and they were probably the ideal candidates for the perfect rivals, they probably could have gone on and on about how much they hated each other but yet there was that nagging sensation in Matt's heart and mind, that urge to flirt and even if he made a fool out of himself he just had the need to try and make Mello like him, even if it was just the smallest amount. Matt had never wanted to make someone like him and even though he was going to be working with Mello he just wanted to make his partner see that he wasn't just a cocky, arrogant, anti-social, rude prick.

"Yes I honestly do"

"Well at least I know you're not just saying that cause your scared of me because you have made it abundantly clear that I don't intimidate you although you really should be. You find me interesting, there has to be something more, something about our conversation has obviously affected you in some way if you haven't been able to stop thinking about me"

Mello sounded like a damn psychologist, analyzing every little thing, clearly working life with Mello was not going to be easy for the red head but Matt knew the blonde would make one hell of a cop.

"Has it dawned on you that it's simply because I like you?" Matt asked

"Are you trying to tell me that your gay and you have been having perverted thoughts about me?"

Matt shook his head, he honestly couldn't believe that one person could be so narcissistic. It was truly remarkable someone to think so highly of themselves.

"Not at all I am simply suggesting that you're an exception and the only thoughts I have had about you are the fact you are obviously intelligent and I can see that you would make a great cop. You're determined, cluey and clearly you don't let much slip past you and that is what makes you great and what will probably make me even better, to have a partner like you, it's a privilege"

There was silence again, perhaps the blonde wasn't used to being told how wonderful he was but that was how Matt felt about him, despite Mello's flaws there was a lot of good there too he really was unique and Matt wanted to know exactly who Detective Keehl was and what made him tick. It was going to be easier for them both if they could get along and if Matt could bridge that gap even if it was so they could at least tolerate one another then it was better than pure aversion to each other.

"If you tell anyone this I will kill you but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either and quite frankly that is a little unnerving for me, people hate me Mail, they can't tolerate me long enough to have any other feelings other than hatred, after all I am just a scary guy with a thirst for destruction and to have you say that you like me is well odd. How can you like someone that clearly pisses you off?"

Matt smiled, Mello didn't piss him off entirely, yeah he was annoying and aggravating but Matt didn't stay mad for long, at anything

"You can call me Matt and you don't piss me off in actuality I quite liked the friendly rival thing, normally once the introduction meeting is over I never hear from or see the potential partner again so having you call me is a pleasant shock"

"Well not that I particularly care but is it safe to say that I get the seal of approval?" Mello asked

"Oh yeah, you get the seal of approval blondie, If you're up for it I'd really like it if you were my partner" Matt replied

"I think that would be ok, but there is one thing else that you are going to have to tell me"

"What's that?"

"Are you attracted to me?"

Matt wasn't sure if he should lie or not, he didn't want to lose Mello as a partner, he was sure they were going to kick ass together and they would work well as a team if he was honest and told the blonde the truth he risked not having his ideal work partner he was caught between a rock and a hard place he needed Mello to trust him and he was more than sure he would have been able to tell if the red head was lying anyway so he really had no other choice.

"Yeah Mello I'm attracted to you but I won't let that affect working with you, in fact it's probably better if we forget I even said it"

"That's not going to happen Matt if someone purposely shot you would you just forget about it?"

Matt frowned

"What the fuck does being shot have to do with forgetting someone likes you?" He asked with confusion in his voice

"IT'S THE SAME FUCKING PRINCIPAL IT'S AN EVENT THAT OCCURS THAT YOU CAN'T FORGET!" Mello yelled

Having the blonde yell at him was somewhat funny, he never picked Mello to be the over emotional type

"Yeah alright no need to yell at me, I get what you mean now"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF YOU HAD COMMON SENSE!"

Matt pulled the phone away from his ear Mello certainly had a set of lungs on him and admittedly hearing the blonde bellow so boisterously was somewhat intimidating

"I would have more common sense if you didn't relate me admitting having a crush on you to being shot, that's just damn offensive" Matt said starting to become agitated by his partner

It pissed him off because he was pissed off. Matt never got annoyed over trivial matters and yet Mello was able to get under his skin

"Well you would know all about that now wouldn't you since your so fucking rude and arrogant"

"HANG ON A SECOND THERE BLONDIE!, CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG, WHICH I AM NOT, BUT I DO BELIEVE I HAVE COMPLIMENTED YOU NOT ONCE BUT TWICE AND YET YOUR STILL THROWING INSULTS AT ME!" Matt yelled

He could feel his face become hot and he knew that his skin was probably just as vibrant red as the hair on his head, how could someone that he liked be so damn impossible. He was starting to change his mind he had no idea how he going to be able to work with someone with a temperament of a volcano

"CALL ME BLONDIE AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THE LAST THING YOU SEE IS ME AIMING A GUN AT YOUR SKULL! YOU WANT A FUCKING COMPLIMENT YOU HAVE TO EARN IT FROM ME I JUST DON'T GO AROUND FUCKING COMPLIMENTING PEOPLE ESPECIALLY MEN WHO CAN'T MAKE UP THEIR DAMN MINDS, CUT THE BULLSHIT AND JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE AT THE VERY LEAST BISEXUAL!" Mello yelled once again

Matt growled loudly, Mello was making him fucking crazy

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I ADMIT TO THAT?! ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST HAVE SELECTIVE HEARING? I SAID YOU WERE THE EXCEPTION GOD DAMMIT GET THAT? YOU ARE MY EXCEPTION!" Matt yelled and even slammed his free hand on the mattress.

"I BETTER BE THE ONLY EXCEPTION YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Matt suddenly froze. He had no idea if he heard what the blonde had said correctly, what did he mean by he had better be the only exception…

_DID HE JUST CALL ME A PERVERT! AGAIN!_ Matt could hear the thought in his head

"HEY! I'm not a fucking pervert, I can't help it if you stroll on into my office exuding your bad boy sexiness, looking like fucking James Dean or something, if I am a pervert it's your fault anyway and of course your my only fucking exception I wouldn't be mad enough to want to be involved with another man other then you, I would kill myself then" Matt replied

"Don't fucking blame me for you being a pervert I looked exactly the way I always have, I didn't dress for you or anyone else I just happened to be comfortable wearing what I wear. How fucking prejudiced can you be? Seriously? Why me and not some guy in a fucking coffee shop or the dude around the corner that's a bit ignorant don't you think?" Mello asked

Matt shook his head. What the hell was wrong with Mello? Matt couldn't seem to say anything without the blonde barking at him the red head just had no idea what to say or do anymore, he could just hang up and forget the whole ordeal and then wait until tomorrow to be abused at again.

"Ignorant? How can you possibly be insulted by what I have said, shouldn't you be flattered instead of treating me like a damn criminal? I am not prejudiced, how can a guy who has the hot's for another guy by prejudiced? It just doesn't make fucking sense" Matt replied

He heard Mello sigh loudly; clearly the conversation was making him just as crazy.

"Now you know how I feel conversing with you I am left having the same thoughts about you and I am trying so hard to continue to sit here and yell at you and annoy the fuck out of you so that I am not left with my own thoughts because ever since I left that fucking office of yours, by the way it just screams this office is the office of a anal retentive pedantic perfectionist since everything is so neat and perfect, I can't get you off my mind either and that fucking sucks. So I will not compliment you because if I do I will be reminded why I like you too" Mello replied quickly

Matt smiled widely and felt his heart thump hard in his chest. He couldn't quite believe the sole person who drove him crazy and yet the same person that he was completely in awe over was actually admitting that he liked him too. Mello was the best rival Matt had ever had.

"Alright so let's make this easy on both of us. I like you, you like me, we can't seem to go a moment without arguing or yelling so we sound like an old married couple, we are going to be spending a fuck load of time together for work so what I am suggesting is before tomorrow comes we meet somewhere, get whatever issues we have over with and that's it. We can start work tomorrow without trying to kill each other" Matt said calmly

"Do you honestly believe that us meeting tonight will resolve our issues?" Mello asked

"Maybe, maybe not but I would like to see you before tomorrow if for no other reason than the fact I just want to see you again even if you have the urge to kill me"

He heard Mello laugh almost sweetly he never thought he would hear such a laugh from someone so demanding and insulting. Mello really was the perfect guy he was everything that Matt wanted in a partner both working and romantically speaking. Mello was smart, confident, brave, determined, strong and yet still had no trouble expressing his feelings. He made Matt smile, laugh and in general felt good even with the insults.

"There's a bar called McAllister's meet me there"

"McAllister's?" Matt repeated

He suddenly became shocked, the bar was right around the corner from his place. He assumed that Mello must have lived nearby since he mentioned that particular bar and he was new in town.

"Do you know it?" Mello asked

"Yeah, it's around the corner from my apartment" Matt replied

"You're fucking kidding aren't you?"

"No Mello I am not fucking kidding it is quite literally around the corner from my apartment"

"Matt what building are you in?"

"The corner block on fifth"

He heard Mello gasp the moment he heard the noise escape his mouth he knew that Mello was close by. He hadn't anticipated it but he felt like rushing around the street until he found the blonde.

"Keep talking to me" Mello demanded

Matt had no idea what to say but he wanted to keep talking.

"You were right, I don't talk to people because I am just a lonely anti-socialist and it has nothing to do with the fact I think I am superior. I am only rude because it's just easier not to get your heart broken. I wear my heart on my sleeve and no matter how hard I try I constantly feel like I am never really going to be good enough. I have never had anyone say anything nice to me and the reason I became a cop is because I wanted to help, I wanted to matter to someone. I am not scary or intimidating I know how to stand my ground but essentially at heart I am a softy"

"I pretend I don't give a shit about anything because I don't like people getting too close to me. I am addicted to chocolate and I eat it because a part of me thinks if I spend my life consuming sugar the bitter parts of me would one day disappear, I have never loved another person simply because no one has ever stuck around long enough to let me love them"

"Then that's their own fucking loss Mello"

"Oh Christ you are a sweetheart aren't you?"

Matt could hear the echo of Mello's voice, he suddenly got up and walked to his front door. He grasped the door handle and pulled it open. He smiled once he saw the blonde standing there

"Could I call you back I have someone I need to speak with rather urgently" Matt said

"Well urgency can't be helped" Mello replied

The both pulled their phones away from the sides of their heads, placing them back inside their pockets. Matt reached out and grasped Mello around the waist and pulled him close to his body. They smiled at each other sweetly

"I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you" Mello said as his light blue eyes connected with Matt's

"As long as I am your exception too then whatever makes you happy" Matt replied

"You're my exception"

Matt smiled and the two men smashed their lips together as they stood in the hallway. The red head held onto Mello like he was the most valuable gift on planet earth and as Mello snaked his fingers in with the vermillion tresses they could feel their hearts pounding as they were wrapped up in with each other.

They both pulled away from the kiss and they looked at each other.

"It looks like I'm your new neighbor too" The blonde said

"Who would have ever thought that rivalry would be this good" Mat replied

He took Mello again and kissed him avidly making sure that the blonde knew just how much Matt truly did like him

Matt was completely infuriated. He hadn't been this angry in..well..ever. After spending what was a very interesting and at first peculiar evening with Mello which ended up turning out to be possibly the most intense and orgasmic experiences of his existence he woke up to find that he was alone and not only that but there wasn't even a note or a text message or even a damn phone call from the blonde to let Matt know that he had to go. The red head was completely angered; he sat at his desk writing a report up for a murder case he had been working on for the past few weeks. He couldn't concentrate he was too damn mad. He understood if Mello was feeling awkward after what they had done, for God's sakes they had just spent an entire evening with another man both romantically and sexually and Matt couldn't lie it was strange at first but once they experimented a little they both ended up enjoying themselves.

Every time he typed another word he had to pause because he was trying to deal with the mixed and opposing feelings of anger and complete bliss, he was pissed because Mello just up and left without so much as a thanks or goodbye and he was in complete bliss because he had the best night of his entire life.

Matt's emerald gaze darted away from the screen in front of him and looked up when he could hear his door opening he didn't know whether to begin yelling or just completely ignore the blonde that stepped in closing the door behind him and walking casually over to desk and once again propping his feet up on the table. Matt breathed in and out deeply trying to remain calm. He had been late for work because he had knocked on every damn door in that apartment building trying to find Mello and clearly the blonde had been faking that he wasn't home…or he really wasn't home

"You're late" Matt suddenly said looking back at his computer screen

"Don't fucking patronize me" Mello barked back

"Why the fuck did you just get up and leave for huh? Was last night really so bad that you had to throw all fucking common decency out of the fucking window? Or are you just one of those guys who say whatever he feels his needs to in order to have a fuck?" Matt said keeping his voice quiet so no one would be able to hear him

Mello pulled his legs down and sat forward looking at Matt's emerald green eyes. He was hurt, he had told Mello things about himself he would have never told anyone and not only that he thought they had a pretty damn good connection especially since the blonde and said that Matt was his exception. The red head blamed himself for allowing someone into his heart, he knew Mello was trouble and yet he trusted him when clearly he shouldn't have, he was feeling like shit.

"Why the fuck do you think I left? I am not used to this, whatever this is. I am not used to the fucking compliments I am not used to being kissed or touched then way that you kissed and touched me and I am not used to feeling like every single damn time I think about you I feel like I am having a fucking heart attack" Mello replied angrily but softly

Matt shook his head, he couldn't have heard a weaker excuse. The blonde would have never admitted it but he was scared, he was completely petrified of what Matt could and was willing to offer Mello. Matt wasn't stupid he already knew Mello better than anyone and he knew straight away that because Mello spent most of his life as someone people were frightened of or intimidated by that no one was close to him and that was why the blonde left, Matt felt so incredibly stupid even enough to make him want to move out of his apartment and switch jobs so he never saw Mello ever again.

"So what because you haven't felt love before you just fucking run away? Not giving a flying fuck about how it would make me feel?"

"You sound like a fucking God damn woman, stop being such a fucking pussy bitch"

Matt stood up and started to make his way to the door. He was beyond angry now, he was hysterically exasperated he really didn't give a fuck about walking out while he was supposed to be working he didn't give a fuck about anything in that moment except going home, packing whatever he could in a single suitcase and getting the fuck out of that building, out of that state and moving far away. He wanted to forget Mello, he wanted to forget they even met and he wanted the homosexual erotic fuck session they shared.

Matt turned and in that moment he could feel the blonde's tight grip around his wrist.

"Fucking hypocrite you tell me about running away and yet you do it yourself" Mello growled quietly

"At least I don't lie through my fucking teeth just to get fucked over and over again, let me ask you something Mello can you still taste my cum in your mouth, can you still feel my cock shoved so far up inside of you or better yet are your ears still ringing from the merciless lustful screams you cried out while I sucked you off then fucked you?" Matt replied with a smile

He shook his arm with force until his wrist was free from the tight grasp from Mello's palm. The blonde quickly moved and thumped his hand up against the door making sure Matt couldn't open it

"Yeah I can, I can still fucking taste you and I can still feel you fucking me and I can still hear the screams the panting, the moaning every single fucking lustful sound that came from both of us. I left because I don't know how to love another person, I don't know how to deal with being loved and I cannot understand how someone like you could possibly want someone like me especially since for all I know I could end up breaking your fucking heart" Mello replied

"Well congratulations tough guy you fucking succeeded now you can go to your next fucking conquest, I said that I was fucking falling in love with you and you left without even saying a single fucking word. You could have said straight out you didn't want anything more you could have said that it was a fucking mistake you should have fucking been a man and said it"

The blonde looked at Matt and as their eyes met Mello could feel tears beginning to form and leak from his eyes and Matt could feel his heart break. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was so angry and frustrated and Mello had torn him apart and yet he wouldn't walk away from the blonde. He came to realize that Mello was exceptionally emotional and a part of Matt hated himself for being so damn harsh but the blonde deserved it. Mello needed to know that he had hurt Matt if for no other reason than just so the red head could get some form of apology.

"Do you think that I said what I did just so I can sleep with you? get fucked, I said it because I meant and yeah I did bitch out on you and yeah I fucking ran but it wasn't because I thought it was a fucking mistake and it wasn't because I didn't want to stay there with you I ran because you said you loved me, in twenty seven years I have never once heard anyone say that they loved me so yeah I was fucking freaking out. I should have stayed I should have said something to you but surprise surprise I am not fucking perfect Matt, I run because that is all I know"

Matt suddenly felt himself become calm. He had no idea that Mello had never been associated with love before. The red head felt like a real jerk he shouldn't have come on too strong but that was just who he was he didn't hold back on what he felt or needed to say but then he didn't really take into consideration that the blonde would need some time to process what had happened and slowly make a conclusion but the red head had just spat out the words without thinking about how they would affect the man he was in love with.

"Forget it, it's my own dumbass fault. I should have just kept my mouth shut and given you time to think about things before admitting I was in love with you. I'll keep my distance and I won't mention it again" Matt said sheepishly and moved back to his desk to get his paper work finished

As he began to walk sluggishly back to his desk his wrist was grasped again but softly and he found his body encased in Mello's arms and hugging him tightly

"I need you to teach me how to deal with this because I don't want to end up hurting you. I don't fucking know about love but if how you made me feel last night was you being in love with me then I want to feel that again and from you, I didn't lie when I said you are my exception because you're the only damn person I want Matt. I am sorry for skipping out on you this morning I should have said there and then what was fucking going on with me but I didn't but I am telling you now, don't keep your distance and don't keep silent. Last night was fucking amazing, completely unforgettable, I want that again and not just a one night stand"

Matt smiled gently and turned in Mello's arms so they were face to face. The red head elevated his hand and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen from the aquamarine irises.

"I've never felt love either; everything I feel comes from here"

He grasped Mello's hand and rested his against his chest so the blondes palm was over the red heads heart

"You think that if you allow yourself to open up that I am just going to be like everyone else and run? Well I am telling you that I am not. I am not going to leave at the first sign of your not being perfect because in my eyes you're just that despite the yelling and insults. I'm not going anywhere Mello and it's ok if it takes you the rest of your life to see that. I won't just abandon you, I would protect you with my life and I will love you with all my heart. I can't give you much more than that except maybe a good debate but I won't let you down. I can promise that much"

Mello gave a small smile to Matt and red head felt all the anger he had completely vanish and once more his entire heart melted

"You're willing to spend the rest of your life waiting for me even if I want to run?" Mello asked

"Yes I am, if I have to I will handcuff you to me so you can't run" Matt replied with a hint of laughter in his voice

"I'm pretty sure that's against the law Matt"

"Well then it's a good thing we are both cops then isn't it? However long it takes for you to see I am not like everyone else I'll always be there waiting. I'd rather spend the rest of my life waiting for you than being with anyone else, besides who the hell am I am going to find that can make me feel lucky to have a rival? Your one in a billion detective Keehl and I'm not so stupid to let you get away from me, I am completely in love with you so it's already too late to back out for me, I'll be waiting" Matt replied

He pulled Mello's hand away from his chest and gave him a smile. He walked back to his desk and sat down to continue his report. He fixated on the screen so he didn't even notice Mello walk up to him and turn the red head in the chair he sat on. Mello rested his hands on the arm rests and bent down so the aquamarine met the emeralds he shook his head once he caught Matt's gaze again

"You're a persistent and cocky bastard aren't you?" The blonde asked

"Well when a man knows what he wants he will stop at nothing to get it, love is love, we don't chose who we fall in love with but we do get to choose how far we are willing to go for the person we do love"

Mello smiled

"You should write for Hallmark that would be too fucking perfect for a card"

"Well I'm only really interested in you hearing it and having your opinion on the matter" Matt replied

"You want my opinion?"

Matt nodded

"My opinion is you are a cocky, determined, sweetheart who drives me fucking mental but I have fallen in love with you and for the first time since I can remember I don't feel like running. That is my opinion"

Matt smiled and placed his hands on Mellos arms, the red heads palms grazed the milky flesh as he kept Mello's gaze.

"That's the best and only opinion I need to hear so how about you kiss me and we can just pretend you never ran in the first place"

"That sounds pretty good to me"

Their lips locked again in a loving embrace and they had both felt incredibly lucky that their rival had become their first and last love.

_AWWW OMG! What a chapter I am blushing and have butterflies in my stomach and I'm sitting here smiling like a total dork, I loved writing this one. Anyway enough of the self-boasting thank you all for your favorites and follows and as always thank you to my loyal reviewers' big hello to my new reviewer QueenAly your support is much appreciated. On to the next chapter, I'm on a roll here! Xx _


	19. S is for Savior

**S IS FOR SAVIOR**

Mello laid there in tears. The clear droplets that trickled sluggishly from his dull and almost lifeless aquamarine orbs that were the mirror of a beautiful clear summer sky were minus the quivering sobs, he had learnt a long time ago how to cry without making a single sound. He was used to it, crying himself to sleep and it was by no means a sign of weakness. Mihael "Mello" Keehl was as strong as they came, he was as deadly as a heart attack and no one ever fucked with him knowing what he would and could do without a single other thought but if anyone had seen Mello in such a state no one would give him the benefit of the doubt, not that he would want that, but this was life. Things had to be done and if that meant being paid to be fucked several times a night, if it meant he had to be raped over and over by men he didn't want to know just so he could get by for the next week then so be it.

To Mello a job was a job. To him it was no different than someone flipping burgers at some fast food joint or someone defending a criminal in court, it was how he made a living and even though every single time it hurt, tearing him apart inside he kept a brave face and never once cried until he was alone, in the crappy bed of the even shittier hotel. Mello was an emotional kid and at seventeen it was hard life for any teenager to live but Mello took it how it came, he needed quick money, he needed a roof over his head, he needed to support his chocolate addiction and he needed a moments peace and money gave him that it didn't matter where it came from and even though most of the time he was left a bloody mess he still never cried in front of another human being.

He knew no one cared about him, it wasn't like he could force someone to give a damn about him he probably wouldn't even allow someone to care about him besides being a part time killer and part time whore there was one thing Mello was and that was a pusher. He pushed away anyone that even seemed remotely friendly to him. It was how he built and kept his reputation, sure he was quite sociable, he didn't mind having a chat to some random every now and then as long as it was nothing too personal he was actually a relatively friendly person and perhaps if someone was determined enough to endure Mello's bullshit someone would see that he was actually quite a nice guy.

Mello wiped his eyes as he laid in the bed in pain, trying to ignore it and being the stubborn asshole he was he pushed himself up on the bed. His body had felt like it had been torn in half and judging by the amount of blood on the sheets his last client had been a lot more rough then Mello originally thought. He reached over to the bedside cupboard, slowly slid open the draw with a weak hand and retrieved a half-eaten bar of chocolate that was wrapped messily in tin foil. He unwrapped it leisurely, his body was still trembling and he knew he was going to get sick and probably have a fever. Usually those who paid to fuck him didn't particularly care for his safety, and why should they? Mello often thought. They had no reason to give a shit if they infected him, left him a dead man walking he was just another slut that they pulled off the street after all, a pretty boy who looked sweet and innocent but was far from. Mello thought countless times of just killing them, taking them back to his hotel and slaughtering the dirty and perverted and mostly old men like the fucking pigs they were but like everything else Mello had to think about it all logically, if he killed off the people that paid his bills he would only end up fucking himself over, he relied on those who came back time and time again to get their rocks off so that he could live.

Even though Mello was living a shitty life he didn't particularly want to die, he knew if it came down to it he couldn't stop himself from dying and he did accept death with open arms, he wasn't afraid in fact nothing really scared Mello at all when you're a killer and a whore you have to be brave, like dragon scales, nothing can scare you and you can't allow anything to put fear into your heart and that was how Mello carried on. He couldn't be scared that one day he would end up bleeding out from being fucked too hard, he could worry about if he had or was going to end up with AIDS or some other STD, those things he had to forget about this was his life and he had to live it for as long as he had it.

Mello never really planned on becoming a killer, he knew he had it in him but he never actually expected it to happen. He reveled in the idea of the underground world. The Mafia, espionage, drug trading, capture and kill it was all exciting and Mello knew that it was the life he was cut out for. His ruthless no second chances attitude, his kill or be killed standpoint, the fact that even at seventeen he had the ability to do the most skillful and disturbing kills and the fact that he was so determined, so bloodthirsty the only thing he cared about was himself and that was what made him a great murderer, unfortunately since the raids a lot of the underground clans had been eradicated and even though crime would never disappear it meant that Mello was broke and what better way to make the money he needed to survive by selling his body.

He was a very attractive young man, he had long blonde hair that he often kept loose, the men seemed to love it, something to grab onto to while that fucked him, sometimes to the point of unconsciousness. He was lean yet still slightly muscular, his opalescent skin only had that slightest hint of a peach pink tinge and of course what really made him popular was the thick and quite impressive cock in his pants. But like any human being Mello was coming to a point where he was questioning his mental stability, he didn't want to be broke and he didn't want to spend the rest of whatever life he had left living the way he was. He still had pride and dignity and what he really wanted, his dream, was to rule. He wanted to be the most feared Mafia boss to ever rein, he wanted the respect he deserved he wanted to stand with his head held high knowing people would cower at the thought of him, he wanted the ultimate supremacy and he was going to have it and he wanted someone by his side to rule with him.

He finished off the chocolate bar and pulled himself off of the bed and lethargically made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower, despite the pain he was going to do what needed to be done to reach his goal and that meant going out of his way to find the one family he knew were not only filthy rich but were a very powerful, fear provoking clan. He was going to have to use what money he made over the last week to get on a plane and travel to England and seek out the Jeevas family. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got there but he would figure it out, come Hell or High Water he was going to be the man he wanted to be.

He let the warm water wash over his tired and aching body, the cascade of clear liquid started to ease the pain he felt all over. Even if he was dying nothing was going to stop Mello for doing what he had to be done, he could have been left a paraplegic and he still would have pushed himself to the ultimate. He was not weak at all, he would have climbed the highest mountain without fear just to prove that he could do it nothing stopped Mello and he would never allow anything to hinder his dream.

He probably would have never admitted it out loud but Mello felt lonely, he didn't have the life most seventeen year olds did. He never went to school or made friends he had never been in a relationship or had anyone tell him they loved him. He was a runaway kid, he came from a broken home that was even more screwed up then his own life. He was abused in every which way, his father and brother would fuck him time and time again and his mother would simply ignore Mello even existed. He was treated like a disease ridden dog and even that didn't break his spirit. He did blame his family that he had turned out gay but on the other hand he thanked them because if they hadn't treated him the way they had he would not have been the strong and determined young man he was.

It had taken a good fourteen hours to get to Winchester. The Jeevas family had homes everywhere but Mello knew for a certain that their primary home was there. He had heard countless stories about the Jeevas family, he heard about their conquests and there power and try as others may they could not destroy their empire and that was what Mello admired most about the family. He didn't know if they were going to accept him but he wasn't going to stop until they did. As he stood outside the lavish home that the taxi had drop him off in front of he had thought he had been dreaming. The mansion was huge, the front porch was the size of the hotel room he had been living in for the past two years, it was truly beautiful. The bricks were as white as snow and they were adorned with vibrant green climbing Ivy. It was the kind of house that Mello had seen in Mafia movies and it was like a dream come true standing in front of a building with such prestigious history.

He reached for the knocker and pulled it back and forth a couple of times sending the echo of metal hitting wood through his ears. He stood back and waited. He didn't have to wait long before the door was pulled open and before him stood a tall aging man wearing a fancy black and white suit.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his posh English accent rolling off his tongue

"I'm looking for Anton Jeevas, my name is Mihael Keehl, I am sure he will want to see me" The blonde said confidently

"Please come in, I will go speak with the master" the elderly man said before walking away

The inside of the building was just as vast and beautiful as the outside. The main room was decorated in golden and crimson hues and portraits of their ancestors decorated the walls. There was a large stair case that led up to the top levels and it had been so warm and inviting. Mello was in complete awe, it was truly stunning. He was bought out of his dream state when he noticed a large, heavily built man standing in front of him with a smile. The moment Mello's eyes connected with the man that was a staggering six foot five he knew straight away that it was Anton Jeevas, the most feared Mafia lord in the United Kingdom

"Mr. Keehl, it's quite an honor to meet you. Your name isn't exactly unknown in our line of business, please come and sit, I assume you have come to me for a reason" The man said

"Thank you for agreeing to see me" Mello said politely

Normally he didn't care too much about formalities or politeness but he knew that if he wanted to get his own way he would have to treat Anton with respect and dignity. He approved of the old saying you catch more flies with honey then with vinegar, at least in this instance anyway

Anton led them into a dining room and he gestured for Mello to sit down before ordering one of his servants to fetch two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Anton's attention soon drew back to Mello

"So Mr. Keehl what can I do for you?" Anton asked kindly

For a man of his stature and power he was quite friendly and polite and it was quite strange to Mello he automatically assumed that the moment Anton heard his name he would kick him to the curb and not wanting to hear Mello out so the blonde was silently thanking God that Anton seemed genuinely kind.

"As you are well aware the clans in the States have been dispersed so I have been left without a decent paying job and I am not willing to accept that. I have come here asking to work for you. You are obviously learned as in regards to my reputation so you will know that I will stop at nothing to get a job done. I am not asking for any particular special privileges only that you employ me" Mello responded

Anton smiled and then switched his gaze once again as a female servant had bought it a bottle of coffee colored liquor and two glasses. Anton proceeded to unscrew the lid and pour the liquid into the two glasses and placed one down in from of Mello.

"I quite like your innovative; I have never actually had someone purposely seek me out to ask for work especially someone willing to travel half away across the world with no inclination as to what my response will be. I do know about you and from what I have learnt you have had a rather difficult life and even now I am assuming you spent the last of your money coming here. I'm a generous man Mihael, I feel for you and you are only still a child, if it were my son in your position I would be devastated. I'm willing to offer you work and somewhere to live, I however have a couple of stipulations" Anton replied

Mello was almost too excited to speak, this was going far better than he expected.

"Anything sir" Mello replied

"Firstly you will need to undergo a medical check, I need to know that you are in top condition, secondly you will be asked that you no longer proceed to sell yourself, if there is something you need or want you will come to me and ask for it I will not have a child of mine resort to prostitution, thirdly you will not address me as sir nor Anton you will address me as if I were your parent, father, dad which ever you please you haven't had family so I am going to give you one you are still a child and there is a hope you can save your soul and whatever feelings and emotions that still remain and lastly I want you to try and get my son to open up even if it is just to you, he won't admit it but I believe he is rather lonely and I need him to feel as if he isn't"

Mello wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say, he never expected this especially from the very famous Anton Jeevas, he wanted the best for Mello and even thought the blonde hated being treated as if he were a child he couldn't refuse. He was finally going to have a family and the job he needed. Anton's stipulations were easily, they weren't complex or a difficult challenge, Mello decided to oblige.

"I can do that father" Mello replied

Anton smiled and stood up, neither of them had actually touched the whiskey the older man poured

"Then let me show you to your room, I am sure you are tired. I will schedule your medical check for tomorrow afternoon so feel free to sleep in. Like I mentioned if there is anything you need please just ask, Matt certainly has no trouble in doing so and so I would like it if you could as well"

Anton led Mello up the stairs and once they reached the top they paused in front of the door.

"Make yourself at home and I will have some food bought up to you. Matt's room is two doors down and on your left, he will have some spare change of clothes you can have until I sort some out for you. Have a good night son"

Anton leaned into Mello and kissed him on the top of the head, smiled and walked away. Mello was left completely shocked. He couldn't believe that someone had actually cared about him and a Mafia lord nonetheless as much as Mello wanted to rest he felt he needed to try and speak with Anton's son Matt, and he did need some clean clothes, he smelled pretty awful so he was keen to shower and get changed. Mello followed the instructions and found Matt's door, he knocked loudly and when he received no reply he pushed open the door.

Mello glanced over to the bed to find the red haired teenager lying there completely free of clothes and jerking himself off. He quietly closed the door behind him and he watched as Matt turned his gaze of the Mello and he winked at him

"I can't believe it's really you" Matt said as he continued to stroke himself

Mello couldn't help but become instantly aroused. Matt was gorgeous, his hair was more brilliant then fire and his eyes were a deep piercing emerald green and his body…Mello was sure he was drooling at that point.

He did find it odd that even in the presence of another person, especially a man that Matt was actually masturbating. He didn't even seem to care there was a stranger there staring at him…cocky bastard. Mello wasn't sure what Matt meant by his surprise to see Mello, perhaps a case of mistaken identity

"…Can I ask you something?" Matt said to Mello somewhat nervously

The red head finally removed his palm around his gaudy and long cock and rolled over onto his side resting his hand on the side of his face with his elbow propped up in the mattress

"Yeah I don't know if will be able to give you the answer you are looking for but I will give it a go" Mello replied

The blonde walked over towards Matt and took a sat in a desk chair that was just beside the bed. He turned so he was facing the red head. Up close he was even more beautiful and Mello was completely erect looking at the enchanting red head

"If I can't cum to anything else except one particular thought would you assume there was something wrong with me?" Matt asked

Mello let out a laugh, he couldn't help but think how strange Matt was. He had never imagined a stranger asking him such a thing but then again he had heard much worse and Matt seemed much like his father, friendly and kind.

"Well no I wouldn't necessarily think there is anything wrong with you, clearly you can become aroused, it also depends on what that one thought is that does make you cum" Mello replied

Matt's lips twitched slightly and Mello couldn't help but take another glance at Matt's cock, it was very arousing and Mello could only imagine how good it would feel to be fucked by the teenager lying on the bed.

"Your Mihael Keehl right?" Matt asked

"It's Mello, but how do you know that?" Mello retorted

"Oh I heard your name being tossed around every now and then so I hacked into the underground storage database and I found out what I wanted to know about you, I was intrigued as to why you were so famous"

Mello could feel himself become agitated

"So you just decided to stick your nose in someone else's business, what I do and have done isn't any of your fucking concern" Mello growled

"Oh I know, I did it because I could, I actually find you quite interesting and admirable. I don't know if I would have ever survived living the way you have. I'm sorry you had to go through all that but since you're here now I guess that means you're staying?"

"Yeah, I guess so. This is fucking strange, your father told me that you're a loner or anti-social and yet you're talking to me as if you have known me for years, why is that?" Mello asked curiously

"I have some very strong feelings for you, Why does this offend you or something?" Matt asked

Mello shook his head

"What do you mean you have strong feelings for me, we have never even met" Mello said with his brows furrowed in confusion

Matt slightly blushed and looked away from the blonde

"I didn't mean to offend you by looking into your life, I was just curious and once I saw how beautiful you were I just wanted to know what kind of life you had, I fell in love with you the moment I saw your picture and when I found out how badly you had been treated I had the urge to kill, I never imagined you would end up here but I consider myself to be one fucking lucky guy"

Mello wasn't sure if what Matt had said was what Mello heard. It was extremely anomalous he had never been called beautiful before and he never imagined he would by another man

"Are you a virgin?" Mello asked on a whim, usually what Mello asked and said wasn't exactly well thought most of the time, more often than not words just spilled from him without deliberation.

Matt's face flushed a red that was just as bright as his hair, Mello could tell quite easily he embarrassed the teenager

"You don't have to be embarrassed; I won't say anything to anyone. I want you to be able to trust me, regardless of whatever you have heard or found out about me I am actually rather friendly and if you have the guts to tolerate me you'll see sides of me that no one has ever seen, so do you have the guts to find out who I really am?"

"Of course I fucking do I'm Mail fucking Jeevas; I am no pussy bitch Mello. I am just as deadly as you are and I am not to be underestimated"

Mello smiled he had never been treated so sweetly before, it was a little scary for him but like everything else Mello did he took it in his stride. He wasn't sure if he could ever fall in love but what he was sure of was Matt was telling the truth, he could read people like a book and there was no way that Matt was lying.

Mello got up off his chair and unzipped his leather jacket. He pulled it off his shoulders and let it slip down his arms. He didn't once look away from Matt's emerald green gaze. It was as if Matt had put him in a trance he was completely captivated and he felt like he was drowning but it wasn't a struggle or anxiety he was feeling he had felt for the first time, upon hearing Matt's words that he was actually worth the time and day. He was not just some sex object, the way Matt looked at him made him feel as if he were the most precious jewel and nothing could ruin that feeling.

"You really think I am beautiful?" Mello asked

Matt sat up and shifted over to the edge of the bed before standing up. He slowly reached out and brushed his hand against the blonde's cheek. Their eyes connected and Mello could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had never been touched so gently before. He didn't know how to react to the kindness and caring nature of the Jeevas family, it was unnerving and confusing for Mello but he wanted to take the situation for what it was, this was what home was supposed to feel like and even though he had his pride he couldn't turn any of what was happening down or away, it was just too good to be true and if he was dreaming he wanted the dream to last for as long as possible.

"You're the most beautiful man I have ever seen, I can't tell you how many nights I have dreamt of finding you, taking you away from your life and having you here with me. It's not even about sex Mello, it's about me being in love with you no matter who you are or what you've done. I have the guts and will to stand by you, anything you ask of me I'll do it all I want is you, I have never wanted anything else but you" Matt replied

Mello gasped loudly, he couldn't believe was he was hearing but this was what he wanted. He didn't want to be alone he wanted someone who cared about him and Matt did. He had fallen in love with Mello once he saw his picture and found out about him, it wasn't pity either it was genuine love for another person. Mello knew that he wouldn't be able to love Matt in return, he didn't know how to love but if this was what it felt like to have someone care for him and unconditionally love him then he was going to lap it up, he didn't want to be raped any more he didn't want to die he wanted to know what it was like to have someone make love to him, hold him, kiss him he wanted some sort of normalcy for a seventeen year old life. If Matt could give him everything he wanted then he couldn't say no.

"I don't know how to love anyone; I wouldn't have a fucking clue. But if you have the balls to love someone like me then I will learn to love you in return, somehow or another I will make sure I return what you feel for me to you but in saying that I can't promise anything Matt" Mello replied honestly

"I don't care, I really don't if it takes you the rest of your life I will still wait but I am so completely in love with you I can't let you go and I won't let anyone hurt you, whatever you want Mello I will do it for you, whatever the demand I will obey, I just want you to be solely mine"

Mello could see the honesty and urgency in Matt's eyes. He gazed into the emeralds and looking at how much Matt truly did love the blonde caused Mello to cry. His aquamarine eyes pooled with tears and the streamed down his cheeks. The moment the red head could see that Mello was crying he wrapped his arms around the blonde that was nearly exactly the same height as Matt and held him close to his body

"I won't let anyone touch you ever again Mello. I will protect you with my life, you don't have to be sad anymore, you have me now and you will never feel pain again. Don't leave me ok, just stay with me. I will fight with you and for you no matter the destruction that gets left behind I won't ever abandon you" Matt whispered quietly

Mello closed his eyes and allowed the tears to leak down Matt's bare chest. He held onto the red head like his life depended on it, Matt was so warm that Mello just melted into him, how could someone he barely knew much him feel so alive? He didn't care what it took he was going to reach is goal and he was going to have Matt beside him, he didn't just want the red head he needed him. He needed to stay with him and for once Mello was not going to push someone away.

"What happens when I push you away? What happens when I can't handle all the love in the world I try to break your heart just so you won't love me anymore? What if I hurt you in anger or yell at you for no particular reason, what then Matt? Are you still going to stand by my side?" Mello sobbed

"Yes, I will still stand by your side, no matter what I will keep you safe or I will die trying" Matt replied instantly.

Mello pulled away from the red head and he watched as Matt wiped away the tears that Mello had cried. His touch was so loving and so gentle it was hard to fathom.

"No more tears beautiful, you don't have to cry ever again. I love you"

Matt said to Mello. The blonde could feel himself go into shock, the paralyses stung him like a giant bee sting, he could move or think he had just heard those three little words escape Matt's lips. He felt like he was being reborn. Mello wanted to continue to cry but for once tears of joy and that was a wonderful and heartwarming feeling, with Matt the blonde didn't need to put on a brave face or leave up walls he didn't have to be just the bloodthirsty man that craved destruction and power he could let the softer side of him reside there, he could feel his heart actually beating with hope and love and not anger and greed. Matt was no more than a stranger to him but his heart and his head were telling him that the red head that stood before him was the one he needed and wanted. Matt was his soul mate.

"I can't have sex with you until I am cleared but I wouldn't mind if you kissed me and I could still make you cum" Mello replied

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, I am not like those men Mello I won't force you and I won't hurt you. I have never been with anyone so I really don't know what to do anyway but I would love to kiss you"

Mello smiled gently and Matt pressed his lips to the blondes. Mello snaked his arms around the back of the red head's neck, their lips collided in a warm and tender embrace as Mello coaxed Matt to part his lips and allow his tongue entry into the moist caverns of his mouth. Mello could feel not just Matt becoming hard again but himself, it was a lot for him to handle being kissed instead of just stripping so he could be fucked and that was it.

It was a lot to take in but Mello was strong and determined he wasn't going to let what uneasiness he felt get to him, he didn't want to pull away from Matt, he didn't want to run from him either. He felt loved and calm and above all things for the first time he didn't feel like he had to go about his day without feeling like he was being watched. He was safe and he was going to be able to achieve what he set out for and he was going to have someone by his side and that was more than Mello could have ever asked for

Matt pulled away from Mello and looked down and back up again once the red head realized he was as hard as a rock once more

"I should probably put some pants on" Matt lightly panted

Mello smiled

"Matt?"

"Yeah"

"Could I use your shower and steal some of your clothes?"

"Of course you can, you don't need to ask, what's mine is yours darlin' that's how partnerships work"

Matt walked away from Mello and to his wardrobe and Mello gazed at the flawless pale ass of the red head, he was really too perfect.

He didn't know where the urge had come from but he quickly walked over to Matt grasped hold of the red head wrists , slammed him against the wall, dropped to his knees and began to orally please the man that confessed his unconditionally love for him.

Mello could hear Matt gasp loudly as the blonde licked and sucked the cumbersome member. Matt dropped the clothes he had collected and laced his fingers in with the golden tresses

"Holy fuck darlin' I really wasn't expecting that" Matt finally said once he got his breath back

Mello rolled his tongue of the soft fleshy pink head of his lovers cock, the sweet-salty pre-cum wept onto his muscle and he lapped at the member that filled his mouth quite substantially. He wrapped his palm around the rest of the length that Mello couldn't fit and began to jerk the red head off while he continued to suck on the tip.

"Oh my God, Mello darlin' you've got to stop, you're going to make me cum" Matt groaned loudly

Mello removed his lips from around the thick and throbbing member. He stood and once again they shared a very profound and fervent kiss. Matt reached for the lacing on Mello's leather pants and quickly loosened it, once he could feel the waist band slightly fall he reached into the opening and grasped hold of the pleasant surprise that Mello had hiding.

Mello broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly as the red head began to stroke him. He was so skilled each glide of his hand was firm and yet so delicate it was heaven in a touch.

"Shower with me" Mello panted heavily as he could feel the warmth of his orgasm starting to pool in his abdomen.

"I'd love to" Matt replied in a warm whisper

He removed his hand from inside of Mello's pants and then led him into the bathroom where once the door was closed they were connected by the lips once again. Both of them let out growls and pleasure induced moans as Matt aided Mello in getting undressed. He grasped the zip of Mello's sleeveless obsidian vest and pulled it down revealing a toned and pallid chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Matt purred as he traced over the blondes chest gently grazing the light pink stiff nubs of his nipples

"and you're too fucking good for me" Mello heaved heavily

"No baby I am not, I'm perfect for you. As you are for me, end of story" Matt replied

"How can you be so sure?"

Matt smiled sweetly

"Because it's what I feel in my heart and what you will feel one day too, I have full confidence you will love me as I love you, I don't know when but one day you will fall completely in love with me too"

"You're a cocky son of a bitch aren't you?" Mello replied with laughter laced in with his husky purr

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't"

Matt aided in getting Mello undressed completely and he turned on the hot and cold taps for the shower. The two men stood under the water, letting it wash over their naked bodies. They tangled in with each other as they hugged tightly. Matt could feel Mello become limp in his arms

"Mello, are you alright?" Matt asked with concern

"I am just tired Matt, I am alright" Mello said in a weak voice

He closed his eyes and relaxed into Matt's body. He didn't know what happened next as he fell into a slumber standing in the shower in the red head's arms

Mello's eyes opened as he could feel he was lying on possibly the most comfortable bed he could ever imagine. The moment he was able to focus he saw Matt sitting beside the bed in the chair waiting anxiously for him to come out of his sleep.

"Hey there sleepy head" Matt said

Mello looked around him, he hadn't been dreaming. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat up slowly

"Be careful, you have had to have some stitches and the pain killers the doc gave you might make you feel sick"

Mello was confused, he couldn't have possibly slept through the entire medical exam he would have noticed that he was being touched or spoken to.

"The doctors already been?" Mello asked

Matt nodded

"Yeah yesterday you have been out for a couple of days but the good news is everything is ok, you just had some lacerations that needed to be seen to but you have been given the all clear to work"

Mello couldn't have felt more relieved. It would have been his ultimate nightmare if he had been told he couldn't work and even worse if he was asked to leave the mansion because he was unable to provide the services he promised.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"Yes of course, I told you I wouldn't leave your side didn't I? I meant what I said Mello, I love you and I won't leave you"

Mello reached out his hand for Matt's and the red head gently took it. Mello smiled softly at the man beside him, if that wasn't true dedication then Mello didn't know what was. He never thought he would ever fall in love but there was completely immersed into the sensation of wanting Matt to himself. He didn't want to share to red head and if anyone ever touched him Mello would have no second thought about killing them. Matt was his and that was the way he wanted it to be.

"You saved me" Mello said softly

"No I just carried you to the bed when you fell asleep in the shower" Matt replied

"That's not what I meant, you've given me a reason to keep fighting for what I want and you have saved me from a life I hated. You've rescued me from something that was going to kill me and I really don't know how to thank you for that"

Matt placed and soft kiss on top of the blondes hand

"You don't need to thank me for that, you saved yourself Mello I was just there to lend a hand. You chose to stay here and that is what saved you"

"Do you promise that you will always love me no matter what I have done and what I will do?"

"Of course, it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't"

"I don't want to push you away and I don't want to break your heart. I don't want you to say that you love me if you aren't prepared for who I am as a person. I don't know much about being in love but I know one thing is for certain, I don't want to lose the feelings that I have for you" Mello replied

Matt smiled and he looked at the man sitting in the bed.

"I already told my father that I was in love with you and even though I was sure he wasn't going to go mental he didn't and instead he asked me if I was sure that you were what I really wanted and if I was sure that I could love you and protect you unconditionally and when I said yes he handed me this"

Matt reached into his pocket and retrieved a golden band and placed in on to Mello's palm.

"I want to know if you'll marry me. As long as I am yours and you are mine nothing will stop us from ruling one day. Marry me and you won't ever feel alone again, I love you darlin'. I will give you time if you need it"

Mello's heart was beating erratically this was all too much compared to his simple life. He did want to rule, he wanted to be the ultimate monarch because he knew he could be one, he knew he had everything it took to the greatest of great. His dream was in his reach all he had to do was agree to marry Matt and he could have everything he wanted, he would one day be top dog and all those that harmed him would end up paying the price for that they had done to him. Choosing to marry Matt shouldn't have been a hard decision but he couldn't help but feel guilt. He was sure that he loved Matt, at least what he imagined was love but he didn't want to marry him just to get what he wanted and that was confusing to the blonde because normally he would have done whatever he had to, to get what he wanted

"You know the empire my father built will be mine once he dies…I'll give it all to you, if that is what you want. You will be in command and I will be your right hand man. No matter the order, no matter what you decide I will agree. I know it sounds as if I am bribing you but despite of everything I am not cut out to take over and that's not a lack of confidence that's just how it is, I wouldn't be able to make the decisions to do my father proud but you will" Matt said sheepishly

Mello edged towards Matt and placed his hand against the red heads cheek

"You can't give me what I want Matt, it can't be that easy for you to step down. I can see in your eyes that you're just as determined as I am, why would you give up your place for me? I just don't understand" Mello said

"I told you that you're the only the thing I have ever wanted. I wasn't lying when I said I fell in love with you at first sight, that may seem stupid and I can understand that but I know how I feel and I know more than anything all I want is for you to be safe and if this is your dream then because I am in love with you I won't stand in the way for you to have it. If I can give you everything that you want then that is my dream, not to rule. If there is even the slightest chance that you can love me then accept this ring and accept my offer"

Mello gazed into the emerald orbs in front of him; he was feeling a world of different emotions

"And anyone that hurt you will die at my hand, no exceptions. I have the means and the talent to track down any one I want to track down and I wouldn't think twice about pulling a trigger"

"And your father agrees for you to marry a man? That is extremely unusual I know of people being executed for being gay and in the Mafia"

'My father is a good man at heart, he has always been a pretty caring guy, I mean he would probably prefer if I married a woman but he takes things for what they are and he trusts me that I will protect you, no matter what the means for me. He cares about you, you know. It hurts him to know what you've been through and how you have to survive and the last thing he wants is for his children to live that life. He wants you to be a part of this family and he wants you to have a husband who can treat you the way you should be treated. He doesn't expect either of us to change who we are and in his words anyone who has a problem with us will suffer the consequences" Matt replied

It was a lot to take in but Mello couldn't leave Matt hanging anymore, he had to give him an answer.

"I'll marry you" Mello said

Matt smiled and he placed his lips against Mello's forehead, kissing him softly. He took the ring from the blondes hand and slipped it over his left ring finger and then pulled away

"Really? That's how you kiss the man your supposed to be in love with?" Mello said with a smile

Mello shifted and grasped Matt's arm pulling him onto the bed. Their lips connected and in a moist encirclement they exchanged saliva as they rubbed their tongues inside one another's mouth which caused them to harden instantly.

Matt pulled away and ran his hand through Mello's golden strands

"How was that?" Matt asked

"Come on! Is that it? Listen if you're going to be my man-wife you're going to have to do better than that Matt, I demand satisfaction"

"Fuck! You're so hard to please! Fine you want satisfaction I will give you fucking satisfaction"

Mello smiled and before he could say anything more Matt hand pinned him to the mattress straddling his thighs. The red head glided his hand under the elastic of Mello's pajama pants and started to stroke his solid cock. The moment Mello could feel Matt's palm around his member he let out a gasp and then smiled, this was more like it. He loved that Matt was a sweetheart but it was good to see some of that fighting spirit too.

"Satisfied yet darlin'?"

"Not 'til I fucking cum I won't be honey"

Matt shook his head and got off of the blonde. He grabbed hold of the waist band shoved it down pulling the material over Mello's legs and tossed them to the side. He grasped the blonde's thighs quickly but gently spread his legs and proceeded to encase the throbbing member of his fiancé in his mouth and ran his tongue over the head which made Mello squirm.

Mello gasped and moaned at the sensation of the warm and moist mouth sucking on his cock. He had never felt something so satisfying in his life, Matt was good, damn good and he counted his blessings that he agreed to marry the red head that was making him slip into a complete euphoric trance.

He tried to cover up the loud sounds of ecstasy but with no prevail it just felt too damn pleasant.

"Oh fuck Matt…that feels so fucking good" Mello panted as quietly as possible.

Mello let out a whimper of disappointment when he felt Matt pull away but once he had seen that Matt had removed and tossed away his jeans and once again straddled the blonde's lap his was no longer thwarted but very surprised. Without a further word Matt grasped hold of the very wet and slick cock of his fiancé and began to push it inside of him. He had spent every night since he found Mello's picture getting himself off and that included stretching himself with his fingers so it didn't hurt as much as it should have when he was edging the blonde's taut and rigid cock inside his tight heat.

"Jesus Christ Matt" Mello purred out loudly as the intense pleasure of being swallowed completely by the red head rushed through him

The moment Mello's cock was fully lodged inside of the red head all the way up to the hilt Matt let out a whimper of pleasure as he grinded his hips against Mello's making his cock slide in and out of the snug warmth.

Mello sat up and while Matt continued to rock his hips the blonde rested his hand into the vermillion blades and kissed the side of his lover's neck, licking at the sweat that was starting to form on Matt's skin. He could hear Matt groan and his voice resonated through Mello's entire core he was finding it difficult to sustain from cumming. Matt was so tight and the sensation of his muscles throbbing around his member was driving him crazy. He had never been inside another man before it was always the opposite role but like any good husband would he wanted to make sure that his wife was satisfied.

Mello grasped hold of Matt's neglected and sleek cock that sheened almost with a luminous glow as his pre-cum leaked. He began to pump it firmly in time with Matt's rocking. The red head cried out as Mello jerked him off both of the men could feel their orgasms starting to rise and it wouldn't be long until both men would be decorated in the tepid white liquid.

"You feel so fucking good inside me" Matt purred lustfully into the humid air that surrounded them

"I promise I will always make you feel this good" Mello replied

Mello could feel both their bodies tense and quiver in delight.

"I want my sweet wife to be to cum" Mello whispered against Matt's flesh

The red head let out another loud moan as he could feel himself explode. The pallid liquid raptured onto to the blonde's chest and hand and in the moment that he came Mello could feel himself release inside of the red head. He coated the contracting walls and they rode out their orgasms together. It was the first time that Mello had ever cum out of love and it was the most blissful feeling. They stayed tangled up together breathing heavily and sweat and seamen spread between their bodies.

Mello looked up into the emerald eyes above him and he cupped his hand around Matt's chin before pulling him down so their lips could meet. He had decided there and then he was in love with his fiancé and if anyone tried to take him away from him or ever touched him it was going to be a bloodbath, Matt was his and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"I love you" Mello said as he pulled away from the kiss

He watched as Matt's green orbs exude shock.

"No one will ever want to try and take you from me, I won't let anyone else have you" He continued

"You lo—"

Mello nodded cutting Matt's statement short

"Yes I love you. You're my savior Matt and I would be honored to be your husband, I'll protect you, love you and make sure no one ever touches you. You will see what it means to be loved by me, you're the first and you'll be the last, I won't let you down"

Their lips collided again and as they shared another loving kiss Mello finally felt as if he was going to have the upper hand in life. He had Matt, the job he loved and family. Nothing had made him happier.

_S is finally done. I am so sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters out. Truthfully now that it's slowly coming to an end with only 7 chapters left I'm feeling a little sad. It's taken me a long time to write these and every time I get a review I am so over then moon I am really glad you guys have enjoyed these. I have to apologize if some of the chapters haven't been too great some I have loved writing and others I couldn't quite grasp hold of a concept for them. Some have been heartbreaking and others have been downright goofy but thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed. As always much love K. Quinn xx_


	20. T is for Tumultuary

**T IS FOR TUMULTUARY**

Matt could feel his cock begin to stir. He had never seen something so seductive in his twenty two years of life. That long golden hair that was like a beautiful waterfall that glistened in the warmth of the morning sun that beamed through the window, those aquamarine eyes that were a luminous glow that matched a beautiful summer cloudless morning and that body…oh God that body was…wow. He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that captivated and held the attention of the room and he reminded himself as he watched the man that spoke with the confident and husky purr that he was all his. Matt smiled both on the outside and the inside, Mello was just so damn gorgeous and the way he bossed people around, he was so completely arousing

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT THEY WANT WHAT I WANT IS TO HAVE THE PROOFS DONE BY NOON TOMORROW, IF THEY CAN'T GET IT DONE I WILL GO TO SOMEONE ELSE I HAVE A FUCKING JOB TO DO AND IF THEY CAN'T MEET THE QUOTA THEY WILL BE FIRED END OF FUCKING STORY" Mello growled loudly as he slammed his palms into the desk

"YOU CAN'T MAKE THOSE KIND OF DECISIONS IT'S UNREASONABLE" another man shouted at Mello

"UNREASONABLE? WHAT IS UNREASONABLE IS BETWEEN ME AND MY DEPARTMENT WE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO DO ANY FUCKING WORK AROUND HERE IF YOU CAN'T GET THOSE ASSHOLES IN THE FIFTH TO DO THEIR DAMN JOBS THEN I WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY JOB PROSPECTS, NOON TOMORROW END OF DISCUSSION!"

Mello was possibly the best editor the advertising firm had. He was demanding, bossy and he didn't take shit from anyone. He was intimidating so people tried not to piss him off but in the off chance they did they would discover that Mello was not as nice as he always seemed to be. The company had been booming since Mello was put in charge of the editorial department, the company's assets sky rocketed, production was up over two hundred percent and they were even considering opening up another branch because of the success that Mihael "Mello" Keehl had bought. Matt couldn't be prouder no one ever got the job done quite like Mello and he was the envy of every single chief in the building and what was even more exciting was that deadlines were actually met and the CEO of the advertising firm was so pleased with the company's newest recruit that they had promised a big Christmas bonus at the end of the year

Working for an advertising firm was never an easy job, the late hours, the constant bickering between departments, the fact that lunch breaks were usually used for a quick nap or a bathroom break and what made it especially hard was that time and time again they were having to fire and hire writers continuously because they could deal with the demands of the company. Mail Jeevas, or as he preferred Matt, had been there for a little over three and a half years and before Mello came along they were riddled with poor deadlines and people slacking off that hardly any work got done. Flying Mello in from the U.K was the best decision the company had made.

The day that Mello started was the day Matt fell in love. He couldn't quite believe his eyes and at first because he saw Mello from behind his long hair made Matt assume he was in fact a woman so he was more than surprised to find out it was a man. The red head never thought of himself as gay, he never once had any feelings towards a man but once he had met Mello all reservations went out the window. He was determined and strong, he thought logically and he didn't let anyone push him around, he did whatever he had to do to get the job done and that was what Matt admired most about the blonde. He would have never imagined in a million years that Mello would be interested in him, sure Matt was definitely attractive but he was quiet, kept mostly to himself he did his job on time and no one really had a bad word to say about him but then again most had no idea who he even was but Mello seemed to notice him, in fact he even went out of his way to speak to Matt every day and the more the blonde opened up to him the more Matt crawled out of his shell and it was because of Mello that he was now a confident and proud man and taking advice from the man that was only a year older than him Matt was able to now direct and take charge and he too became someone that nobody wanted to get on the bad side of.

The men groaned and complained as they began to shift out of the room. What Mello said was what was going to happen. Matt stayed seated and waited for the room to empty.

They had been together for the past year and a half and so far things were a slightly shaky. The long hours were a strain and they really only got to see each other at work. They hadn't even been able to have one meal together and both of them were missing the down time that once had just after Mello had started. Matt had been dying to touch the blonde all day but he knew Mello was stressed so he always waited for the blonde to make the first move so he wouldn't bite Matt's head off.

"I'm just so fucking tired of this bullshit; it's the same thing every day. I am in fucking editorial and yet I seem to be running this whole damn place like it's my own fucking business" Mello said as he approached the door and locked it before pulling the blind down over the window so nobody could see into the room.

He walked over to his lover and Matt shifted so the man could sit in his lap. Mello wasn't exactly light, even though he was lean and had an athletic body it seemed that work had physically made Mello feel as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Matt placed his lips against Mello's cheek and kissed him softly

It was more accident then anything how they got together. Matt had been hauling much more than he could carry at one time and as he stepped inside the elevator had tripped over himself, dropping the piles of paper work, he fell into Mello and somehow their lips had met and what was the strangest thing was that neither of them pulled away from the kiss. When they eventually did their eyes connected and there and then they both fell deeply, that kiss had turned into many more secret kisses and those secret kisses turned into sex, a monogamous relationship and living together.

"It's getting too much for me, I know that it was my choice to do this job but I shouldn't have to be leading these cock heads because they don't know what the fuck they are doing. We haven't even had dinner together and I can't even remember the last time we had sex I just can't do this anymore"

Matt suddenly become worried he loved being with Mello he was everything to him and he wasn't sure if would be able to cope too well if this was the blonde breaking up with him

"Relax Matty you don't need to look like that I am not breaking up with you. I just need to find a way where we can have at least one day. I mean there have been times where we haven't seen each other in a week and if we don't do something about it our relationship isn't going to last"

"What do you think we should do?" Matt was finally able to say something

Mello sighed loudly and rested into his lover.

"I dunno Matty, I'll think of something"

Their time alone was interrupted by Mello's phone ringing

"Fuck what now?" He groaned as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the ringing and vibrating device.

He answered it and held it to his ear

"Mello?" He called out

Matt took the opportunity to continue some of the loving embrace before Mello would have to leave; he pushed the blonde strands aside and began to place soft and moist kisses up the side of the blonde's neck. Mello crooked his neck to the side so that the red head could have more access to the flesh. Matt completely zoned out from the conversation his lover was having on the phone, he placed his hand under Mello's black button up shirt and glided his fingers up the pallid torso and slightly brushed the blondes left nipple. Matt had learned quite some time ago that Mello had a great sense of control, he could be having sex with the red head and if the phone rang and he answered it he could make it seem as if he were doing nothing more than sitting and watching tv even if he was as hard as a rock he was able to maintain composure.

It was when Mello had said through the phone that he would be there in five minutes that Matt was not going to have the time to at least give the blonde a hand job. He was pressed for time also so it was torture for both of them that the red head couldn't finish what he started.

'That was the CEO he needs to meet with me, probably to scrutinize me for my conduct this morning" Mello replied

"This fucking sucks Mel' I just wanna be able to touch you" Matt complained

Mello pressed his lips against Matt's and kissed him softly

"I know love but there isn't much I can do it about it right now, I will figure something out. I might be able to convince them to give our department some leave or something. We will have some time together, just leave everything to me I'll make sure we don't go under"

"I know babe, I trust you. I got a meeting with the printers in ten anyway"

"You wanna grab some coffee after before we go back to slave labor?" Mello asked as he pulled himself off of the red head and stood up

"Yeah if I have time I'll meet you in the cafeteria"

"Alright love I'll see you soon" Mello kissed Matt again and left the room

Matt had been sitting in the cafeteria for twenty minutes waiting for his lover. He sat drinking his very strong black coffee and smoking his cigarette. He had been drinking his coffee three times as strong for the past year, he needed it to keep him awake. He smiled when he saw the blonde coming towards him; Mello sat down on the other side of the table.

"How was your meeting?" Mello asked

"Same as usual I spent half an hour arguing with Jack and then I made him cry after he proceeded to insult our department" Matt replied

Mello let out a laugh and grasped the cup of coffee Matt was drinking and took a sip before pulling a face of disgust

"What about you?"

"Well do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

Matt sighed loudly

"Oh Christ what now?"

"Well the bad news is this place is going to be pretty fucked up for the next two weeks and the good news if we won't have to deal with the bullshit" Mello replied

Matt was curious and arched his left eyebrow

"We aren't fired are we?" He asked cautiously

"Fuck no we aren't fired, the company has been employed to do advertising for a multi-million dollar movie franchise in Tokyo. They production company asked for me personally I tried telling the CEO that I was just in editorial but they want me to lead the assembly. They got word of the great increase in profits in the past year and a half and they want me" Mello replied

Matt smiled, sure it sucked that he would be seeing less of Mello but it was a fantastic opportunity for him and Matt couldn't have been happier for the blonde

"Mello that's fucking incredible"

"But wait you haven't heard the best part yet. The CEO requested that for the development that I work alongside someone in our production team and thought to myself who is the best damn production manager I know, someone I want to spend more time with and of course there was one clear answer, pack your bags love 'cause we are going to fucking Tokyo baby. Two weeks away from this place, two weeks of just you and me working for a company that is going to make us filthy fucking rich and since we don't meet with the producers for another four days we are going to have three days to ourselves to do whatever the fuck we like. Two fucking weeks without coming to this shit hole and running the damn place Matty" Mello continued excitedly

Matt felt his breath being taken away he was over the moon. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. Mello looked around the room to make sure there was no one else present

"We can spend all day in bed, we can actually have a meal together, we can work together alone without any interruptions take this fucking job and fuck it into submission and make this fucking place shine. We are going to be so well off that we can quit this fucking joint, move somewhere warm where the sun fucking shines and never have to worry about work ruining what we have. So what do you say Matty, will you come to Tokyo with me?"

"As if I would ever say no to you" Matt replied instantly with a smile

"Go home and pack our bags, I'll finish up here and I will meet you back at home, we leave tonight, we'll be in Tokyo in the morning and then for three days we can fuck like rabbits and sleep 'til noon" Mello replied

Matt was racing around the house like a mad man he couldn't contain his excitement the idea of having Mello to himself had made him so aroused that while he packed their bags he did so with a hard-on that was starting to ache but he didn't have time to worry about how sore his cock was because it was going to get plenty of release in the next few days. He had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and retrieved it and read the text message he received from the blonde

_On my way home with two business class tickets, hotel fully paid for we leave for the airport in an hour…get ready for one hell of a business trip love cause we aren't going to get much rest. Can't wait to finally have you_

Matt smiled and placed his phone back into his pocket. He felt like a child on a sugar rush, he couldn't contain his happiness or excitement. He wish there was enough time so he could have Mello but there wasn't but it didn't bother him since he was going to have his blonde for three days with no interruptions and that was the most pleasant thing to the red head. He couldn't wait to get to Japan with his blonde, he didn't care how much they were going to work or how long they were going to have to work for this was the start to their new lives and he had no doubt they were going to make it big. Mello was what made the advertising company great and he had all the confidence in the world in Mello he knew he was going to be able to do something amazing and the red head looked forward to early retirement and settling down with his blonde hoping one day they could get hitched maybe have a couple of kids any kind of life suited Matt as long as he was with Mello and he got to actually spend time with him.

It didn't take long before he could hear the front door open and then close quickly. Matt zipped up the bags he had packed and he smiled the moment Mello entered their bedroom that had gone unused for what felt like weeks. The blonde jumped into Matt's arms and they hugged each other tightly

"We're all packed and ready to go darlin'" Matt said

"Good cause we have to get going"

The airport was like a rat race the place was filled with people rushing around panicking about making their flights. Matt had flown plenty of times before for work, he had spent most of the first two years of his career in other countries doing promotional work for other companies but nothing this big, this was a huge opportunity for them to make a large sum of money that would set them up for life to say they could retire early and not have to worry about when the next time was they would see each other.

The hotel room door didn't even get time to close before Matt and Mello were surged at the lips hurryingly removing each item of clothing. They couldn't get them off fast enough, when they were finally able to pull away from the kiss they were both breathing heavily. Mello yanked Matt over to the large king sized bed and forcefully pushed him down onto the mattress before quickly climbing on top of the red head and straddling his hips. Matt sprung up and placed his hands on the back of his lovers head and started to feverishly send heated and moist kisses up the length of his neck while Mello wrapped his palm around the red heads very eager cock and pumped it at a hurried pace.

Both of them breathed out undulated and loud moans as they immersed themselves in the speedy foreplay that would soon result in a long awaited sex. Matt pulled away from the blonde and captured his aquamarine gaze

"I feel like I'm going to fucking explode" Matt said panting deeply

Mello smiled at him and removed his hand away from the member that was pulsating uncontrollable in his palm.

"You better not cum too damn fucking quick I haven't been waiting for this for you to stick it in an cum before it even goes all the way in" Mello replied in gasps

"How the fuck am I supposed to control myself? We haven't had sex in God knows how long and your so fucking sexy it won't be my fault if I cum too damn quickly"

Mello slightly elevated him and grasped hold of Matt's cock again. He shifted himself forward and then slowly impaled himself on the tumescent and bulging member of his lover. The pain shot through him like fire, it had been quite some time since they hadn't engaged in sexual intercourse so things were a little tighter than usual. Mello cringed as more of Matt inserted inside of him.

"OH FUCKING FUCK! I REALLY AM GOING TO EXPLODE!" Matt yelled out

"Shut the fuck up this hurts you know, control yourself and think about how much pain I am in that should stop you from cumming" Mello growled back

The blonde was right; knowing that Mello was in pain did take away the thought of Matt wanting to cum. He didn't like the thought that he was hurting the blonde. Even though more than anything Matt wanted to have sex with and cum inside Mello he didn't want it to be too painful for him.

"We should stop if it hurts so much" Matt replied

Mello scowled at him and then elevated his hand and slapped Matt's cheek. The red head just smiled, Mello never did hurt Matt on purpose, he knew that Mello was bad tempered and most of the other departments found that out at work and even when he did slap Matt every now and then it was no more than a light tap

"I said shut the fuck up. I'm not going to stop just cause of a bit of pain asshole, you know me better than that. I fucking love you idiot and I want to have sex with you so the only thing I want to hear from your pretty little mouth is you screaming my name, got it?" Mello said quickly and through clenched teeth

"Got it princess" Matt replied cheekily

Mello shook his hand and drove his hips hard into the red head which caused him to cry out in ecstasy

"Ahhh, ok I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry you'll make me cum just please don't do that again" Matt cried with a smile on his boyishly handsome face

Mello placed his lips against Matt's and kissed him gently and slowly rocked his hips against the red heads. Matt could feel a weak and euphoric moan escape his throat and wrap inside Mello's mouth. The blonde pulled away from his lover and closed his eyes and snaked his arms around the back of Matt's neck and pulled him in close to his body. He purred seductively as he could feel the red heads cock slip in and out of his tight entrance. The pain was slowly disappearing and when Matt started gently nip and suck on the blonde's right nipple Mello could feel the heat of his orgasm pool in his abdomen.

"Oh my God Mello you're so fucking amazing" Matt moaned against Mello's flesh

"Matt I want to cum" Mello cried out

The pleasure that was enveloping around them was causing both men to quiver in delight. The air was warm and humid and as the sweat dripped lightly cascading down their naked bodies for the first time in what felt like forever they were caught in a stress free blissful rapture.

"Then go ahead an cum" Matt purred

Matt could feel his orgasm on the brink of release he was aching for Mello to cum so he could too.

"I love you" Mello purred

"I love you too darlin'" Matt replied

The blonde let out a cry and Matt could feel the heat of Mello's seed shoot onto his stomach and chest. The moment the heated white mess touched Matt's flesh the red head could feel himself explode. The pulsating walls that were wrapped around Matt's cock vibrated while his liquid love coated the blonde's insides.

They panted heavily both bodies shaking slightly.

"Can I take…you out for dinner…tonight darlin'?" Matt breathed out loudly

"You're not…going to embarrass me…are you?" Mello asked

Matt smiled almost brazenly, he didn't reply until he had caught his breath back

"I wouldn't do that to you" Matt finally replied

"You tend to surprise me sometimes Matt. I would not be in the slightest bit shocked if you embarrassed me"

Mello smiled and gave Matt another gentle kiss

Mello sat staring at the red head he couldn't believe what he heard he was in complete awe at his lover. His aquamarine eyes wouldn't move away from the red head as he listened to him talk. Matt smiled at the waiter who soon disappeared.

"You speak Japanese?" Mello asked intrigued

"Of course, I can speak several languages actually"

Mello laughed

"No you can't I have known you for over a year and this is the only time I have ever heard you speak another fucking language" Mello said confidently

Matt smiled back at the blonde

"Yeah I can Mello; I can speak four different languages actually, not including English"

Mello furrowed his brows and shook his head. Matt liked the fact he could surprise Mello it wasn't often that the red head had actually admitted he was diverse in other languages but since he had spent most of his time travelling to countries that didn't always speak English he needed to learn to communicate. Not that he really wanted to have to talk to anyone but when it came to work he had to suck it up and just do his job.

"You can seriously speak other languages other than English and Japanese?"

Matt nodded

"Yes Mello I can why do you find that so hard to believe?" He asked while laughing

"It's just surprising, so what other languages can you speak then, and what else are you hiding from me?"

"German, Japanese, Korean and French" Matt replied

Mello smiled and he leaned forward he kept Matt's gaze before reaching out and brushing his hand against the red heads

"You speak French?"

"Yeah I speak French, why darlin' does that turn you on?" Matt asked with a devious smile

"Reach under the table and grab my cock and you'll find out for yourself" Mello replied

Just as Matt actually considered it they were interrupted by Mello's phone going

"It's fucking work"

Mello got up and left the table taking his phone call outside, clearly not caring that he was hard. Matt sat there by himself and their food was bought over, had ordered his lover a fancy green tea chocolate mud cake knowing it wouldn't be long before he would end up with chocolate withdrawals. He politely thanked the waiter and waited for Mello to return. The red head knew it was all too good to be true, he knew that their three days together would end up being interrupted.

Mello returned and sat down, he didn't look in the slightest bit impressed in fact he looked pretty pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

The blonde sighed loudly and ran his hands through his golden tresses before slamming his hand down onto the table, rattling the plates, glasses and cutlery.

"We have to go back after we have met with the producer's tomorrow morning" He said, the red head could hear the annoyance in the blondes voice

As if the weather was responded to Mello's anger a sudden rush of heavy rain fell around the building. The sound of aggressive rolling thunder bellowed close by and the crack of lighting had caused the electrics to jolt, flashing the lights on and off inside the restaurant

"Don't look at me like that Matt for fuck sakes do you think I want this?" Mello asked

Matt was angry but he didn't realize he was actually portraying it in his facial expressions. He hated what was happening he knew it couldn't be helped and he wasn't blaming Mello, work was work.

"Mel' I—"

Matt was interrupted by Mello standing up and leaving the table and making his way out into the rain, Matt immediately stood up and followed after his lover.

"Mello!" Matt called out

The blonde stopped in the middle of the empty street, the rain poured down heavily over him soaking his hair completely. Matt ran after him and he soon became drenched along with the blonde.

"I can't fucking do it anymore" Mello said loudly through the rain

"It's fine Mello it's just a job we will deal with it" Matt replied in a panic

Mello shook his head and looked at his lover.

"No, Matt fuck knows I love you, you're the first and only person I have ever given a fuck about. But this is it we can't be together like this I am sick to fucking death of having to work non-stop I am sick of us having a relationship that consists of seeing each other once a week outside of our jobs. I love you Matt but I am sorry, it's over"

The red head could feel his stomach and heart ache, he could hear the anguish in Mello's voice. It couldn't be over it just couldn't. He loved Mello, he hated that work got in the way of them being together but he would have never wanted it to end. He felt like his heart was being torn to shreds in as they stood and Mello's cruel words resonating in his ears.

"I won't accept that, I refuse to. Mello I'll fucking do anything you want me to do, don't end this, don't leave me over this. A job is a fucking job but there is only one of you. Don't let work come between us!" Matt replied loudly

Mello walked over to Matt and stood before him, their eyes locked on one another's

"Work has been coming between us for a year and a fucking half Matt. When was the last time we spent more than an hour together alone outside of the office? I wanted this business trip to be something more I wanted to fucking be with you that's why I took the damn fucking thing but I was fucking naïve to think that it would save this, it won't Matt once we get back it will just be the same fucking thing all over again"

"No it won't, it won't be the same. I fucking quit. I put in my two weeks' notice yesterday. This was going to be my last job. I wanted to take you out tonight because I wanted to tell you that I gave up work and that I also bought us a house. It's been killing me not to be with you and I couldn't take it anymore, I gave it up because I wanted to be the one you came home to not an empty bed. I bought us a house closer to the company so you wouldn't have to travel far if you wanted to stay" Matt replied

Mello furrowed his brows. Matt wasn't exactly the type to take any sort of initiative even at work because he was a subordinate he was used to be told what to do and when to do it so to hear that Matt had decided on his own to quit the job and even buy them a house instead of the crappy apartment they shared left Mello completely shocked, the red head would have run that sort of thing by Mello first and in that moment the blonde felt incredibly proud of Matt.

"The thought of losing you because of a job was not acceptable. I don't care what I have to do to make money as long as I get to see more of you. I'll fucking pick fucking cans up in the damn street or sell blood and semen I don't give a fuck Mello I just want you please do not let this be over please, I need you like I need fucking oxygen, you're everything to me so please don't fucking leave"

Mello threw his arms around the red head and held him closely. Even though it was pouring with rain Matt could feel that Mello was crying so he held him tighter refusing to let go of the man he loved. He knew he was going to be out of a job for a little while but he didn't care as long as he got to keep the man that made him who he was he didn't mind.

"I can't believe you quit your job without telling me" Mello sobbed

"I wanted to surprise you. You don't have to do anything Mel' I don't mind what I have to give up just please stay with me ok. I'll find work somewhere with decent hours or I'll be a fucking house wife whatever you want I will give it to you. I love you"

Matt heard Mello laugh lightly, both of them were shivering from the cold but still they stood there in the rain holding one another closely.

"You'll be my house wife? You're about as domesticated as a rock Matt how the hell would you be a house wife?" Mello asked

"I'll fucking learn, I'm sure I can figure it out. I'll watch fucking Martha Stewart and fucking…I dunno who ever does cooking and shit like that. If you want a house wife then I'll do it whatever it takes Mello I'll do it all for you" Matt replied

"Then the least I can do is cut back my hours and once this job is done take some time off for a while. I'm sick of feeling like a damn babysitter after all, we shouldn't have to pay the price for other people's incompetence and I know I am good but fuck me I am not that good"

Matt smiled

"No darlin' you fucking better than good…you're perfect"

The meeting had gone off without a hitch and the plane ride home had been consisted of Matt and Mello talking about what was going to change about their chaotic lives. They had gone back home instead of the office like they should have and they collapsed into their bed. It was going to be the last night they were going to spending in their small apartment. Matt was going to organize movers and start getting their belongings moved to the house that the red head had bought that was only a block away from the company and Mello was going to go into work and try and fix everyone's cock up's but for the night they were going to enjoy being alone together.

"Matt?" Mello asked softly with a mouth full of chocolate, his second block since they had got home

"Mmm?" the red head mumbled as he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up towards the ceiling

"Can you really speak French?" Matt smiled and turned his head and looked at Mello who was rested his head on Matt's bicep.

"Pourquoi mentirais-je quelque chose de si peu d'importance" Matt replied in French to prove he wasn't lying

"I don't know what the fuck you just said but that was probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard you say"

Matt let out a laugh

"I just said why would I lie about something so unimportant"

"WHAT! You could have at least said something more lascivious or sensual or even something sweeter. I can't believe that you have the talent to learn and retain another language and yet when you finally say something in a different language you don't even say anything remotely charming" Mello complained

"Well what do you want me to say?" Matt asked

Mello shook his head and pulled away from the red head before resting himself up on his elbow with his palm cradling his cheek.

"Tell me that you'll be my sexy house bitch and welcome me home wearing nothing but an apron" Mello said with a devilish smile on his handsome face

Matt just looked at him with his brows raised

"You do realize that I would never in a million years walk around our house wearing nothing but an apron and give you some kind of welcome like I was a woman?" Matt asked

"Excuse me but if I recall correctly, which I would because I am always right you said to me that you would do anything I want. But because I am a kind man, at least to you I will change it, I want you to say Mello I love you so much that I will welcome you home one night with a passionate kiss and wearing nothing but an apron"

Matt shook his head

'That's what you want even though it's never going to happen?" The red head asked

"Yes I want you to say that to me, in French and don't leave out anything"

Matt sighed loudly, suddenly a chaotic life and not seeing Mello all that often seemed like a good idea. Matt was never going to do it but if it made Mello happy to hear him say something so bizarre then he was going to say it after all a happy Mello was a loving Mello and he would love nothing more to have at least one more sex session before the blonde went back to work in the morning.

"Mello je t'aime tellement que je vais vous accueillir à la maison un soir avec un baiser passionné et vêtue seulement d'un tablier"

Matt said with sarcasm in his voice.

"….You really are going to have to do that now you realize, you got me all excited and you wouldn't want to disappoint your doting lover who will be the bread winner now would you?' Mello asked

Matt shook his head and ashed out the cigarette

"NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY I AM NOT DOING THAT MELLO, ANYTHING ELSE IS FINE BUT I AM NOT SOME WEIRD LOVE STRUCK TEENAGER IN A YAOI MANGA BOOK I AM NOT WEARING A FUCKING APRON" Matt yelled

Mello laughed

"Oh yes you are, since you are now the woman of the relationship you have to honor your man's wishes, you wanted this Matt and as the loving house wife you should feel privileged that I still find you incredibly attractive enough to want to see you in such a vulnerable state"

Matt was speechless, what the fuck had he got himself into, this was not fair.

"I really have to do that?" Matt asked

Mello laughed hysterically

"No of course not you fucking idiot, although if you really wanted to turn me on you would welcome me home from my excessively stressful and chaotic job with a kiss, some chocolate and then you could spend the entire evening sucking my cock and jerking me off now that would make me extremely happy"

Matt exhaled a sigh of reprieve

"Now that I can do" he replied

Mello had got the time off that he had demanded and because they couldn't afford to lose him they gave him exactly what he requested. Two weeks free of interruptions and distress calls and when Mello did work Matt honored him once a week with exactly what he wanted and they were finally having the relationship they had both wanted. They got to see more of each other and Matt had actually learnt how to be domesticated and even though it was still stressful they were living a life together that was far less tumultuous.


	21. U is for Uxorious

**U IS FOR UXORIOUS**

Being a man of high prestige was always an easy thing. Especially when a man was rich, powerful, attractive and sociable it meant he could have anything or anyone. There was only one problem with Mihael Keehl and that was that he was not only extremely picky but he liked things a certain way that was just the way he was and so far no one had been perfect for him but he had hoped that tonight's ball that was organized for the countries rich and famous would be full of prospects.

Europe in the 1920's was known as the Jazz Age or the Golden Twenties because of the economic boom after World War One. It wasn't uncommon for lavish events to be held for the royalty of England. Mihael was invited to all of them and whilst he didn't mind being sociable in hopes to meet someone who he actually found interesting. He had been bored with life, it was fine that he had more money than he knew what to do with and people were intimidated by him mainly because he had a habit of being rather threatening when people pissed him off and following through with the threats.

He stood outside the gates of the royal castle, he ran his tongue up the underside of the chocolate bar that he held in his right hand. He watched the men and women enter the gates chatting inanely and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, he couldn't understand why people all seemed to look the same. He would have killed to meet someone unique looking, someone intelligent and carefree someone who had a sense of humor and could please him in every way possible and most of all he wanted to find someone who could finally give him an orgasm.

Mihael, or Mello as he much favored, hadn't been a stranger to no strings attached relationships. The only problem was that strangely enough he hadn't been able to come to the point of orgasm. It was extremely frustrating so he had hoped that tonight was the night he would finally find his prince charming.

Yes Mello knew how controversial it was but he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was a hot young man that he could actually fall for. Having sex with men was different, it was probably that it was so frowned upon why Mello did and wanted to do it. He had always been a bit of a rebel and he hated following in with the crowd and if that meant he spent his life with his cock shoved up some guys ass then so be it.

He finished off the chocolate bar and started to make his was inside the extravagant castle. The men were dressed in three piece suits and the women were clothed in knee length dresses and Mello was not exactly impressed. The room was filled with hundreds of people and the jazz music echoed throughout the entire building. The blonde haired blue eyed man watched the people dancing and enjoying themselves, Mello made his way over to the bar and took a seat and ordered the bar tender over to him.

"What can I get for ya Mr. Keehl?" The man asked as he dried up a glass

"Chocolate liqueur on the rocks" Mello said

The man nodded and went about getting the blonde his drink. Mello quickly scanned the room once more and suddenly his attention drew to a man that was standing at the foot of the wide ivory colored stairs that led to the top floor. He hadn't been familiar with the man, the stranger's vibrant vermillion hair that had caught Mello's attention it was…unique. The blonde continued to look at the red head and the man turned his emerald green eyes and met Mello's aquamarine ones, he was so completely mesmerizing. Mello didn't know who the red head was but he was completely captivating.

The bar man returned with Mello's drink

"Who is that man by the stairs, the one with the vibrant red hair?" Mello asked curiously

"The masters wife, Mail although people are requested to address him as Matt"

Mello was confused; clearly he could see that Matt was a male so he couldn't understand why the vermillion haired man would be called a wife. It was extremely odd but he supposed that because being a homosexual wasn't looked highly upon the title wife would make those assume that whoever the master was he was married to a woman.

Mello looked back over the red head and shot him a smile. Matt slightly blushed and smiled in return and pointed towards the terrace. Mello nodded and he picked up his drink and downed it quickly before getting up and making his way to the promenade door.

The blonde pushed the door open and saw the red head looking out over the city.

"I wonder what would happen if I stole another man's wife?" Mello said cockily as he approached the red head

"You would probably be executed" Matt replied with a smile

Mello laughed out loudly and leaned over the balcony

"I'd like to see them try; they'd be dead before they could take a single breath. So are you happily married Matt?" Mello asked

"Is anyone ever happily married? Isn't it all just a forced institution far worse than death?" Matt replied with a wide smile

Mello turned his gaze and the aquamarine orbs met the emeralds. The red head was truly stunning and had a dry sense of humor. Mello felt completely envious that someone else had touched the red head. Usually when Mello wanted something he would get it no matter what it took and the blonde wanted Matt and regardless what it took he was going to have him

"Well then that just depends on who you are married too, say for instance I could make you the happiest man on earth if you were mine"

Matt smiled and cocked his eyebrow

"Is that an offer Mr. Keehl?"

"Call me Mello; it may very well be if you can answer something for me"

Mello took a step towards Matt so they were close together. He wanted more than anything to kiss those soft pink pillows; he could feel his cock beginning to stir no one had ever turned him on as much as the red head was. He was so completely captivated and to have another person making him feel that way was truly remarkable. There was something about him, the blonde didn't know what it was but there was something special about the emerald eyed man that just drew him to him.

"I don't typically even speak to people let alone have someone with your reputation want to ask me a question"

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and some matches. Mello watched the red head like a hawk as he pulled one of the fags from out of the packet, placed it in between those sensual and tempting lips and lit it up. He placed the cigarettes back into his pocket and then the matches.

"So what is it? You don't trust people?" Mello asked

"Hardly, I don't have any reason to trust anyone. I like to be alone, why do you suppose the master is able to dandy about saying he has a wife without raising suspicions? I can guarantee you that he probably doesn't even know that I am standing out here with you. I simply don't truly exist I am just a man's wife, nobody knows me by name except those that work here" Matt replied

They stood underneath the bewildering array of stars as the jazz music quietly surrounded them. Mello was surprised that despite the fact that what Matt was saying sounded depressing the smile didn't seem to vanish from his very handsome face. He looked young and he was sweetly attractive.

"Your husband makes you call him master?" Mello asked curiously

"He makes everyone call him master; honestly I have no clue as to what his name actually is"

Mello extended his hand and placed it in Matt's which caused the red head to jump and pull away. Mello raised his eyebrows and took Matt's hand again. The blonde was determined and he was not going to give up so easily.

"I don't like being touched" Matt hissed

"Well that's just tough because I'm touching you now doll. You say you can't trust people well perhaps that is because clearly you're treated like shit and I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this husband of yours but I noticed you in a crowd of hundreds and I don't have any interest in anyone because people bore me so the fact that I above all people are standing out here with you must at least tell you that you're not just a nobody"

"How fucking pig-headed can you be?" Matt asked still not pulling away from Mello's hand

"Extremely, I have a remarkable ability to think highly of myself because I have no reason not to. If perhaps you actually looked in the mirror you would probably see that you have no reason to think that you aren't worth something" Mello replied

Matt smiled and shook his head; he wrapped his fingers around Mello's hand which caused the blonde to smile.

"How could you be interested in me?"

"Come to the bathroom with me" Mello demanded

Matt cocked his eyebrow he looked somewhat hesitant

"Come on doll, look I'm not going to do anything to you I want to show you something, trust me" Mello continued

Matt pulled away from Mello's hand and began to lead the blonde through the crowded house and up the stairs; they went unnoticed as the red head opened the door to a bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind them and silently took Mello into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. Mello took the red heads hand and pulled him over in front of the mirror.

The blonde stood behind Matt and ran his hand through the mid length vermillion strands.

"Look at yourself"

Matt looked up and his green eyes met the reflection. Both of them gazed into the mirror at each other and themselves.

"I don't normally give a fuck about what people think of me doll but a stranger's opinion is usually the best because they don't know you so they can offer you an unbiased opinion. Look at you, you're stunning and in those eyes I can see that there is someone who is not only strong but kind and probably very loving. If a man can have you and completely ignore what is there then they don't deserve you, simple as that. Fuck anyone who can't see it, and fuck that asshole you call a husband. When you can see that you deserve better you come and find me" Mello said

He placed a kiss against the red head's cheek and left the bathroom and the lavish building, making his way home

Mello couldn't sleep he couldn't stop thinking about Matt. He knew how ridiculous it was that he would be so in awe over someone he had just met but he was absolutely infatuated. He couldn't think about anything else except Matt. How could he be someone else's wife, even though he was a man it didn't matter he was forced to call his husband master and he didn't even exist to the world including the man that was supposed to love him. Mello just couldn't understand. Matt was truly remarkable the fact that he just kept smiling even with sadness in his voice he still grinned like every second was a fucking party celebrating him alone. What was even more extraordinary was that somehow without even trying Matt was able to not only arouse Mello but he found himself caring about the red head. He wanted him to be safe and to be with someone who actually gave a damn about him.

Mello wanted him, no more than that he needed him. He was plaguing his mind and the blonde couldn't escape the thought. Even the milk cocoa block he was chewing on couldn't distract him from thinking about Matt. He had hoped that what he had said had sunk in and that Matt would realize that he deserved better and even though Mello didn't have the faintest idea on what it meant to love another person other than himself he knew he could give Matt a better life than the one he had.

He pressed his index finger on his left hand down onto the ivory G key on the piano that he sat in front of. He had been taught as a child how to play and he had hoped that maybe the sound of a sweet melody might bring his thoughts away from the red head that he was completely captivated by. To have an obsession with another man's wife was so wholly unorthodox but even if Mello had to kill this man known as Master to have Matt the he was prepared to do so, he didn't care what he had to risk he needed to feed his obsession and he needed to take the red head away from the toxic environment that would one day steal the luminous light that glowed in those deep and hypnotizing emeralds.

He finished off the block of chocolate and he placed his fingers against the keys. Pressing them down in an intricate order whilst working the peddles he began to play a melody that was unknown to him almost as his fingers dancing along ivory and obsidian had a mind of their own he continued to play listening to the soft and delicate sound that hummed from the large instrument. Each key was taking away the stress and concern and even though he was worried about the red head he had left in that mansion he closed his eyes and all he could picture was those eyes and that hair, his appearance so unique and even his personality, somewhat shy, funny and happy it was something that Mello had never seen in anyone else before. Everyone else was just a one night stand but Matt, Matt had buried himself so deep into Mello's chest cavity that the blonde was sure that their first meeting resulted in him not only having an obsession but left him at the complete mercy of being in love.

He pulled his hands away from the keys; it wasn't possible it couldn't be. There was no way that Mihael Keehl could ever be in love. He was ruthless, determined, bound by destruction, he was feared and intimidating and yet that one man, that beautiful red head had made him feel as if his heart was beating wildly in his chest, made his groin stir with an absolute thirst that could not be ignored and made his entire body feel as if he consumed liquid mercury, he melted entirely at the thought of just being allowed to touch him, having Matt accept his hand and the kiss. The red head had trusted Mello without any reason to believe he should and he allowed him inside his head and heart, letting him be blessed to be able to caress someone who had never been touched lovingly before. Mello was sure of it, he was completely in love for the first time and he couldn't let someone else have Matt, he couldn't. The red head was his

The sound of knocking at the door had pulled Mello away from the piano. He licked his chocolaty fingers as he walked to the entrance and pulled the large and heavy mahogany door inwards. He almost felt his breath being taken away and his heart stopped beating in his chest. The red head stood at the door shivering slightly from the cold winds.

"Well don't just stand there doll come in before you freeze to fucking death" Mello said

Matt entered the home that Mello had alone and the blonde closed the door behind him. He led Matt into the small sitting room and sat him down in front of the fire place that crackled and quietly roared as Mello agitated the flames. Matt hadn't said a single word as he sat by the fire getting warmed up. The blonde could hardly say anything either, what was he to say? If had told Matt he was in love with him then surely the red head would run, if he didn't liked being touched then it was likely he wasn't going to appreciate such strong words. Mello had thought about just holding Matt down and telling him anyway but the last thing he should be doing was using force to get Matt to see that he and the blonde belonged together.

"What did you want to ask me?" The red finally said

"What?" Mello replied confusingly

"You said it may be an offer if I could answer something for you but you never actually asked me" Matt replied

Mello gained his recollection there was indeed something he wanted to know and it seemed strange that he didn't ask it at the time but then conversation was led in a different direction before he had the chance to ask anything.

"I wanted to know why you gestured for me to come outside with you" Mello asked

For someone anti-social it was odd that Matt did more or less silently ask for Mello to join him and it was something Mello wanted to know about, being naturally curious and not liking the feeling of not knowing something he needed an answer.

"To be completely honest it was because you noticed me, I suppose it was me reassuring myself that it was me that you were staring at and not someone else so when you came out it confirmed my suspicions" Matt replied

"I shouldn't have had to go outside for you to know that my eyes were solely on you doll. You should have already known that it was you I was looking at, I just don't eye flirt with anybody and I most definitely don't smile at anyone else. Unfortunately for me because I met you tonight I am in a rather fucked up problematic situation" Mello replied

"Oh? Why? Would your lover be jealous?" Matt asked with a smiled

Mello smiled in return, the red heads grin was so damn contagious it was hard to ignore

"If I had a lover he probably would be and rightly so. My problem is that I have met you I have found myself unable to think about anything else and I am literally contemplating murdering your husband so I can have you for myself" Mello replied

"What would make you so sure that I would want to be with you?"

The red head still smiled and in fact the sweet smile had turned somewhat cocky and it humored Mello quite thoroughly, he liked his men with a bit of attitude and Matt had one, although subtle it was still there and it just added to his appeal.

"You're here. So I must have done something right. To be quite blunt with you I have never found anyone who intrigues me like you do, you are very unique and it isn't just because you are quite mesmerizingly stunning that makes me say that. I find your personality to be so different but in a good way that I can't stop fucking thinking about you to the point where I am obsessed with the notion of being with you and that is why my situation is problematic" Mello replied quickly

He had made the red head blush slightly; clearly he had never heard anything of the sorts come from anyone's mouth before. Mello was quite shocked in himself that he would just come out and say what he did, so much for trying to scare the red head but then Matt didn't seem to be budging and he didn't seem like he was contemplating leaving either. He just sat on the couch smiling with light pink cheeks, the innocent look was quite endearing.

"Just knowing that another man has touched you and continues to treat you like shit makes my blood boil and more than anything I feel like killing him just because of how he treats you" The blonde continued

"I didn't really have much of a choice I was an orphan living on the streets when he found me, he offered me a place to live, food in my stomach and in return I had to agree to marry him but never be seen with him, people would know he had a wife and he would make excuses that his woman was out of town or ill. I very rarely even see him, at first he seemed nice enough but seven years later he has proved me wrong time and time again" Matt replied

The smile ran away from his face, his eyes cried out sadness and despair and more than anything Mello wanted to see that what appeared to be a never ending smile return he was not going to let the man he had fallen for be sad, ever again.

"How old were you when he found you?" Mello asked

"Thirteen" Matt replied simply

Mello could feel his hands ball into fists, he was becoming angry. He didn't particularly want to know the answer to his next question but he had to know, he needed to know if he had to kill the man that mistreated the only person he had ever cared about and the only person he had been in love with

"Have you had sex with him?"

Matt remained silent for a moment. Mello got his answer without the red head needing to say it

"Not by choice" Matt replied quietly

Mello nodded, it was settled he was going to kill them man that hurt Matt, in more than one way.

"Ever since he found you?" Mello asked through clenched teeth

Matt sat quietly again not wanting to answer the blondes question. Mello moved close to Matt and rested his palm against the red heads cheek and turned his head so his eyes met the blondes

"Answer my question Matt, did he hurt you when you were too young to handle it?" Mello asked

Matt nodded not wanting to say the word out loud. That was all Mello needed to see, he stood up and walked over to the cabinet in the room and pulled out a pistol and checked that it was loaded. Matt watched wide eyed as the blonde checked over the weapon. He stood up and walked over to the blonde and placed his hand in Mello's and gripped it gentle, the sudden sensation of Matt touching him automatically made him turn and connected his eyes with the red heads.

"You don't have to do that" Matt said

"Like hell I don't! How can you let it slide? How can you allow someone who has hurt you time and time again to get away with it? I don't give a fuck who he is and I don't give a fuck if he dies by my hand. He has harmed the sole person I have ever cared about and I will not stand by and allow him to hurt you in any manner any more. I won't let anyone touch you ever again" Mello growled angrily

Matt gripped Mello's hand tighter

"Why are you willing to do this for me? Why can't you just ignore that you ever met me? I cause trouble where ever I go Mello that is why I chose to be alone, I am just the kid that nobody wanted, I am just the kid that has only ever been good for one thing and that is a fuck. Fuck me and forget about me, that's what is better for you"

"Because I fucking love you doll, I don't know how and I can't be fucked trying to comprehend it I just fucking love you and I want you, I can take care of you and I can treat you with damn respect you deserve. If you think for even just one second that I am like that man you call a husband then you are greatly mistaken you are not a sex toy and you are not worthless and if I have to kill a man for you to see that I love you then so be it, I will kill hundreds if I have to. If the only way I can have you is to commit murder then I will do it, nothing will stop me from giving you a decent life doll, if you want to run from that then fucking run but I will kill him regardless of whether you stay or go"

Matt kept his gaze on Mello and slowly released his grip on the blondes hand

"I'll get a divorce and if that doesn't work then you can kill him, just let me try and do this the right way first, I don't want you to end up in prison because of me" Matt said

"And that's what you really want?" Mello asked

Matt nodded. Mello had to admire the red head, even after the hell he had been put through he still believed in doing things justly. Mello sighed softly and put the gun away

"Fine, but if he says no I will kill him and if he does as much as lay another finger on you I will make sure that his death is very slow and very fucking painful. I don't want you going back there without me, promise me you won't go back to him without me"

"Ok I promise as long as you promise you won't kill him unless he won't agree to the divorce"

Mello nodded, he hated the idea that he wasn't allowed to kill the man that had hurt the man he was in love with but he wanted Matt to be happy and if this was how the red head wanted it then he was going to have to put his own urges aside and allow Matt to do what he thought was right. Mello couldn't be too disappointed because he was sure that whoever this Master was he was not going to easily agree with a divorce so the blonde was sure he was still going to be able to kill him anyway, it was just going to take a little more time then he would have liked.

"I promise. I won't kill him unless he says no. You'll stay here with me won't you?"

Matt nodded eagerly and with no hesitation. Mello took Matt's hand again and he led him out of the room and up a small flight of stairs to the bedroom. He had no intention of having sex with Matt; he just wanted him to be safe and warm. Mello released Matt's hand and shut the door behind them.

"Matt, I can protect you and I will care about you and love you. I am not going to hurt you or do anything to make you uncomfortable, I need you. I want you to be with me because you want to not because of force or because you feel you have no choice, if you don't want to be here or with me then tell me now and you can leave and I won't follow you"

"I don't want to leave; I want to be here with you. Not just for one night, I fell in love with you too" Matt replied

Mello snaked his arms around the back of Matt's neck and he pulled him in close to his body, holding him tightly. Mello didn't want to let go of the red head, partly because he was worried that if he did Matt would end up leaving and partly because he never felt so close to someone ever before and he had hoped he hadn't been dreaming. Mello could feel Matt encircle his waist with his long arms and pulled the blonde tighter into his body. It was while they were holding each other that Mello realized they were just about the same height and build so it wasn't going to be a problem for Matt to wear some of Mello's clothes

"Let's get out of these damn fucking suits doll" Mello said as he pulled away from the red head

Matt looked slightly nervous at the blonde

"Don't worry Matt I'm not going to do anything to you that you're not ready for, you can trust me. I don't just want you for sex, I love you" The blonde replied

Once the words left Mello's mouth he could see the nervousness completely leave the red head and he was calm again

"I wasn't nervous about having sex with you, more that I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to please you" Matt replied

Mello smiled and let out a quiet laugh

"I'll let you on a little secret, I won't lie I am not a stranger to sex, I enjoy it but truthfully I have never been pleased Matt, I can't cum during sex or from masturbation for that matter, it's just something I have never been able to do for some reason. I get to a point where I feel like it is going to happen but it never does. So don't worry about not being able to please me, I can't get that kind of pleasure that way but whenever your completely comfortable with me and you are ready I can guarantee you will always be pleased" Mello replied with a smile

Matt furrowed his brows and Mello searched for some suitable clothing for them both. He had found some cotton pants and two long sleeved thermal shirts and pulled them from the draw.

"You can't cum?" Matt asked

"Nope never have been able to, fuck knows why but that's life" Mello replied and handed Matt the spare change of clothes

"I could try to make you cum" Matt said cockily

Mello laughed

"Well that's a rather cocky statement to make don't you think"

"Not at all, there isn't any harm in me trying right?" Matt asked

Mello smiled and began to loosen the buttons on his shirt, releasing them one by one until his chest was free from the confines of the material. He pulled the shirt down his arms and allowed it to drop on the floor. Matt couldn't take his eyes from off of the toned torso, he looked like he had died and gone to Heaven which inflated Mello's ego something severe.

"Like what you see doll?" Mello questioned

"Very much so"

Matt reached out and grasped Mello by the wrist and pulled him into him before pursing his lips against the blondes. Mello could feel a quiet gasp leave his throat as Matt coerced his lips open with his tongue before massaging his moist and warm muscle against the blondes. Mello reached out for the clasp on Matt's slacks and loosened them only to be greeted by a very hard and throbbing cock that was freely weeping pre-cum at the evidence of his arousal. Mello pulled away from the kiss and gently grasped the red heads cock and began to trace his palm up and down the heated slab of man meat.

"Would you still love me if I can't cum?" Mello asked as he continued to stroke the red heads cock

"I wouldn't stop loving you for any reason. I need you and I trust you. I want you Mello. I want to be with you until death fucks us off" Matt replied

"Then that's what I will give you"

They pressed their lips together once again and Matt fiddled with the clasp of Mello's pants and undid them quickly, the material loosened around his waist and as Mello pulled his hand away from Matt's cock their throbbing members met as the blonde quickly released the red head from the binds of his white button down shirt.

They walked over to the bed paused before climbing onto it.

"You're going need something to capture the mess" Matt said with a smiled

"You're really confident that you can make me finally cum?"

"Yes, that I am sure of"

Mello was still sure it was not going to happen, there was no way in hell it was going to be possible that he was going to be able to get Mello to orgasm, he just was born without that particular ability. Despite his reservation he bent down and picked up his shirt his trousers fell as he stood back up again and he noticed Matt blushed when he looked down at Mello's erect member

"Ah…I have to say this but wow" Matt said open mouthed

Mello let out a small laugh

"Don't inflate my ego Matt, you'll make a man blush saying those kind of things" He replied

Mello stepped out of his slacks and he stood there waiting for Matt to de-pants himself too, he wasn't going to budge until he got to see what the red head was concealing.

"Don't be shy, drop 'em. I am going to have to toughen you up doll, you have to learn to have no fear whatsoever if you're going to demand a divorce"

Matt grabbed his waist band and tugged on it sending his pants down and he stepped out of them. Mello smiled when he glanced down at the red heads rigid cock

"You definitely have nothing to be shy about doll, look at you, you're stunning" Mello said

He wanted to boost Matt's confidence but at the same time he wasn't lying Matt was very impressive in the nether region and he had quite a toned body. Mello was on the verge of drooling.

"I'm just not used to be exactly intimidating or asking for what I want for that matter" Matt replied

Mello moved over to the bed and sat down, he patted the mattress with his palm gesturing for the red head to join him. Matt obliged and the two men sat there naked face to face looking at each other

"You want to learn how to be intimidating and to get what you want?" Mello asked

Matt nodded his head, if there was one thing Mello knew how to do it was getting what he want by provoking fear or with sheer demands if Matt wanted to learn then Mello was more than happy to teach him.

"I'm going to be particularly stubborn and defiant, if you want to make me cum you're going to have to get me to do what you want me to do. You're going to have to have the confidence to demand what you want Matt and the best way to do that is pretend you have no fear, don't worry about hurting feelings or whether or not you're making someone uncomfortable. If you want something bad enough you can get it, so tell me what you want me to do"

Matt swallowed hard as he continued to look at Mello

"I want you on your knees, kneeling up on the bed" Matt said

Mello shook his head

"No" he replied without hesitation

"Mello get on your knees and kneel up on the bed" Matt tried again

"You're going to have to better than that" Mello replied still not budging

Matt reached out and grasped Mello by the wrist and twisted him around before slamming the blondes back into his chest. Mello smiled widely, this was more like it this is what he wanted to see the red head do

"I said on your knees now" Matt purred aggressively into the blonde's ear

"You got it doll" Mello replied and pulled away from the red head and he kneeled up with his back turned to Matt.

He felt extremely accomplished that he was able to bring out Matt's aggressive side. He knew that if Matt was going to demand a divorce he was going to have to toughen up and become intimidating and for a first timer at sounding scary he didn't do too badly.

Mello felt Matt kneel up behind him the red heads cock brushed his firm and supple ass and it sent shivers up the blondes spine. He closed his eyes as he could feel Matt's hands begin to graze his chest lightly. The red heads fingertips danced along the pallid and silken flesh of the blonde's abdomen and chest. His touch was so soft and delicate, almost on the verge of tickling.

Mello exhaled heavily as Matt placed his lips against the side of Mello's neck and placed very slow and moist kisses against the flesh. The red head was making Mello quiver in pure delight he felt as if he was going to completely melt at Matt's touch, he had never been caressed the way Matt was stroking him it was the most euphoric and tantalizing sensation he had ever experienced.

Mello could feel his cock jump and throb as Matt pulled away from his neck and placed his lips against Mello's ear, the red heads warm breath made the blonde moan out softly.

"You're skin feels like velvety and tepid silk, every single time I sweep my fingers along your exquisite body it can be compared to being privileged enough to handle the scarcest and supreme silken scarf, so completely sumptuous and priceless" Matt whispered

Matt words pierced Mello's ears and penetrated his heart causing it to pound quickly and heavily in his chest. He felt his body relax into Matt's as if he had been put under a spell, the red head was so enchanting and his voice, his voice a low seductive purr that completely stole Mello's breath away.

Mello shuddered as Matt slowly glided his hands upwards and gently began to tease the blondes already still nipples. His fingers lightly rubbed the pale pink nubs and it caused Mello to cry out in pleasure, he could feel his cock begin to seep sweet-salty pre-cum that pooled on the fleshy and soft head of his member and it slowly cascaded downwards, leaking down the underside of his solid cock. He was at the complete mercy of the red head. Mello could feel Matt remove his left hand away from his nipple, keeping his right in place. It was anticipation wanting to know what Matt was going to do next; he was already leaving Mello a puddle of liquid and making him so aroused that it was almost killing him.

He let out a soft whimper as he could feel Matt grasped hold of his own cock that was slightly moist and he only lightly pressed it against Mello's heated entrance. The blonde had never been a bottom but he trusted Matt and he had never let anything frighten him so he wasn't concerned. He quivered again as he could feel the moist head of Matt's cock begin circled around the snug warmth. Not piercing or penetrating in any way he was teasing him and Mello could feel his muscles tighten and release at the sense of being excited by the red head.

"I can just envision how phenomenal it would be to be inside of you, to feel your warmness swathe around my cock as I slip it in and out of you, causing your perfect body to tremble, having your kissable and supple lips cry out screams of rapture as I leisurely thrust deep inside of you while I grasp your cock and glide my hand up and down your length bringing you closer and closer to the point of orgasm"

Matt slid his hand down away from Mello's nipple, his hand traced down Mello's slick flesh that sheened lightly with perspiration. The red head traced a single finger along the blondes pulsating cock before slowly wrapping his palm around the length and squeezing gently. Mello let out a cry of arousal as Matt began to leisurely pump his cock. Mello panted as he could feel the heat of an orgasm begin to pool in his abdomen, Matt could actually bring him to the point to make him cum.

The blonde couldn't believe that Matt was being able to make him feel as if he was going to release, his words, his touch, the heavy breathing that escaped his lips all of it was making Mello want to orgasm desperately and with the heat building in his stomach he was sure that Matt was going to be able to make him cum. Mello hated being teased, he could feel Matt's cock brushing against his entrance and the unhurried strokes he was placing against the blondes tumescent member was driving Mello crazy

"Can you feel how close you are Mello? How close you are to cumming for me? Your entire body is melting into mine and quivering with undulated desire. Would you like me to be inside of you beautiful? Do you want to feel how much you turn me on? I want you to feel how badly I want you, not just right now but how desperately I want to be with you always. I want to feel your body swallow me, encase me in the heat, I want to cum inside of you Mello I want you to feel me spill against those tight walls while you cum with me, I want you to release into my hand so I can taste you after you cum for me" Matt purred softly, he pushed his tongue against Mello's ear and gently licked upwards

Mello moaned and panted heavily. Matt was really going to make him cum, he could feel his heart pounding hard into the cavity, the sweat that pooled on his forehead slowly trickled down and his cries and moans were dry. He wanted Matt, he wanted the red head to be inside of him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing me and make love to me" Mello cried out loudly

"No" Matt simply replied with a smile

The red head began to jerk his hand firmer and faster on Mello's cock. The blonde screamed out as Matt pumped him speedily; it was causing him to cry tears of utter joy as he could feel himself about to explode. He had been waiting for this for years and years, to be able to cum by another man's hands and he couldn't be happier that it was Matt that was bringing him to that point. Normally he would have continued to argue until he got his own way but he couldn't he was so close to having that release he just desperately wanted to cum

"I love you Mello, I love you so much. You can cum for me, we're meant to be together" Matt said softly and sweetly

Mello cried out loudly and fell back into Matt, his head flinging rearward into the red head's shoulder as he felt his cock explode sending the mass amount of white hot liquid into Matt's palm and onto the shirt that was lying on the mattress. Mello quivered and panted loudly as tears streamed down his face. It was the single most exciting and elated feeling he had ever felt and it was because of the man he had been completely obsessed with that he was able to cum for the first time.

Matt placed his lips against Mello's cheek and he kissed away the tears as Mello slowly came down off the high of his orgasm. The red head released his grip around the blonde's flaccid member, pulled away slightly so that his own cock wasn't resting against Mello's entrance and began to clean the mess off of his hand.

Mello pulled away from Matt and turned so he could look at him. He didn't say a single thing he only took Matt's lips with his own and gave him the single most romantic and loving kiss a man could give to another. He never imagined that another's man's wife who he was completely in awe over would ever be able to make him cum but the feeling in his heart and mind was telling him that the man he was kissing didn't belong to anyone but him alone.

"How did you do that to me?" Mello asked as he pulled away from Matt's lips

The red head shrugged his shoulders and smiled

"I guess I figured since you are an intelligent man you'd appreciate words. I knew they would be more meaningful to you then if I just made love to you, I'm glad being confident paid off. I hope it made you feel as good as I assume it did" Matt replied

"I can't even being to describe how incredible you made me feel doll. I'm very much in love with you" Mello said to the red head

"I want to go and ask for that divorce now, I want to be with you Mello" Matt said

"Alright doll let's go get you divorced"

Mello walked beside Matt as they ambled through the mansion. The blonde had tucked a pistol into his waistband and he had given Matt one as back up. The red head led the way into the drawing room where he knew the master would be and he went to knock on the door. Mello grasped Matt's wrist and shook his head

"Demand, not ask, just open it" He said quietly

Matt nodded his head and he opened up the doors interrupting the silver haired man at the desk that was busy with paper work

"Matt, Mr. Keehl, what can I do for you?" The man asked

He looked at least forty, his hair was silver and his eyes a dark chocolate brown. His face was covered in salt and pepper stubble and he looked strongly built.

"I want a divorce" Matt said as bravely as possible

The man began to laugh loudly and shook his head

"Don't be so fucking daft Matt" The man said

Mello pulled the gun from out of his waistband and moved over to the Master and placed the barrel against his forehead.

"Give him a divorce now or I will make him a widow" Mello growled

The dark brown eyes connected with his sky blue ones

"You think you can intimidate me and steal what is mine away from me? You really are -"

Mello pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter decorated the wall behind the man that was now slumped on his desk with a bullet through the skull and bleeding all over the paper work. Mello wiped the small amount of blood that had splattered onto his cheek and walked over to Matt. He grasped his left hand and removed the wedding ring around his finger. The blonde held it for a moment and tossed it over to the body of the master.

"Divorce is final" Mello remarked

He turned his attention back to Matt and looked into the emerald green eyes

"Your free, you can do whatever you want now doll and you will never be harmed again" He said calmly

"I want to get out of here and be with you, let's skip this place. I won't see you go to prison for saving me" Matt replied without hesitation

"Alright doll, let's do it"

The quickly left the mansion before anyone could raise the alarm that the Master had been shot and they continued to flee.

Mello woke to the sensation of lips on his, he smiled through the kisses that were being so delicately and lovingly placed on his mouth and he opened his eyes to see Matt being exceptionally affectionate.

"Good morning" The red head said

Mello smiled and ran his hand through the vermillion tresses

"Good morning doll"

Matt looked at Mello curiously and cocked an eyebrow

"Doll?" Matt asked

Matt's confusion caused Mello to look around the room and then over to the wardrobe to see the clothes hanging in the closet, it was very clear that it was definitely not the 1920's.

"You were dreaming again, something about having an obsession with another man's wife? I gotta say Mel' you know how to make another man jealous" Matt said

Mello sat up and smiled. He shook his head, he had some very odd dreams sometimes.

"You shouldn't be jealous Matt, you were the wife" The blonde remarked

"WHAT?"

Mello let out a laugh and grabbed Matt and pulled him back down into the mattress. He kissed him gently and brushed his hand over the red head's face

"Even in my dreams you're still the only one I have ever cared about and loved. You have made me a very mushy man Matt"

_With only five chapters to go we are coming to an end *cry*. Big hello and thank you to my new followers and as always my reviewers much love to you. This chapter was so fun to write and even the sexy sexiness made me a little hot under the collar lol. I'm thinking the next chapter should be something completely crack and funny or maybe another fantasy one I seem to have been writing a lot of fluffiness lately and what to change it up a bit. I don't particularly want to write another sad one because I find it hard to concentrate when I have tears streaming down my face lol. xx K Quinn_


	22. V is for Vampire

**V IS FOR VAMPIRE**

The moon beamed bright in the midnight sky

Aquamarine eyes gazed into the night

A heavy sigh fell from Mello's lips

He only had one single wish

To have a life that was far from boring

He ached for excitement, he wanted a calling

The life of a hunter may not have seemed bland

But years of it had not made him glad

He spilled the blood of thousands undead

He staked hearts and chopped off heads

To get the justice for those who died

For the loss of lives that made him cry

But still he could not find the one

That made his life lonely and glum

To not succeed had angered him

And left him with a life that was grim

He pulled away from the edge

He stepped inside and caressed his head

"I have to find him" he exclaimed

"A demon like him cannot remain!"

He packed his bags for another leave

And tied the boots onto his feet

He hid away the weapons and guns

Another night hunting before the dawn of sun

Killing vampires had made him smile

Even if it were for a little while

The thrill of the chase ran in his veins

He pushed himself even in stormy rains

He wanted the head of the man

That took away his mother and dad

He wasn't going to stop until he found

The vampire he wanted to burn to the ground

The sound of twigs snapping came from behind

He smiled devilishly and calmed his mind

A strong hand had gripped his wrist

And holding a stake he did twist

He thrusted the wood into its heart

And watched the demon fall apart

The body screamed and turned to ash

And Mello place the stake back into his stash

He continued to walk through the night

Waiting for another to bite

But when all fell silent he could hear cries

He could tell that they were close by

The more he walked the louder they became

They were cries of a vampire, but not quite the same

There was something different, something not quite right

Something never heard from a creature of the night

He paused and diverted his gaze down

To see a man bleeding to death on the ground

He had a bag filled with blades and guns

Another hunter? Yes he was surely one

Mello bent down and nudged the man

"Quick just leave go as fast as you can"

The man cried out and Mello smiled

"I don't scare easy you petty child"

"I'm neither child or petty you arrogant ass"

The red head moaned with no class

Mello pulled to man from the dirt

And the red head moaned, he was badly hurt

Mello checked the side of the hunter's neck

And boy was it in quite the wreck

It would only be days before the red head would turn

To be one the creatures Mello wanted to burn

He bravely carried the man back to his home

So the red head wouldn't be alone

He did what he could to clean the bite

Even though it was pointless but the man was in fright

Mello stitched and bandaged to wound

The red was bloodied, battered and bruised

Mello's eyes met the hunters gaze

He could feel his heart pumping in a blaze

"What's your name" Mello asked with kind eyes

"My name is Matt" the red head replied

"I'm Mello, you're a hunter too?"

"Yes I am but it seems my time is through"

They sat and talked, listened and learned

About each other and what they yearned

They shared a similar story of loneliness and sorrow

And Matt had agreed to stay until tomorrow

They started to get close as the hours passed

Their bodies and hearts heating with every glance

The idea was strange that Mello could love another

But he wanted Matt as a lover

He was attractive and funny and one cocky guy

And Mello's ache for Matt would not fly

He knew soon Matt would be what Mello loathed

But the red head was hot even while clothed

Mello swallowed hard and inched towards the man

He reached out and took Matt's hand

"I think I'm in love" Mello remarked

"I think I am too" Matt replied with his heart

The blonde met the red in a passionate kiss

With his hand wrapped around Matt's wrist

He held him close refusing to let go

As the love for one another began to grow

They spent the night making love

Tangled together with every push and shove

They collapsed side by side after they came

And Mello felt tears run like the rain

"What's wrong my love?" Matt had questioned

"I wonder if you believe in heaven

You'll soon die" Mello continued with tears

Saying goodbye to Matt, one of his greatest fears

"When I turn I want you to be smart

Take a stake and pierce my heart"

Matt requested Mello take his life

Better off dead then a demon of night

"I won't do it!" Mello yelled

"Please Mello, I don't want to exist in hell

If you don't kill me I'll kill myself"

Matt pleaded for the blonde's help

Mello had never loved before

But he loved Matt to the very core

He could love a demon or at least try

His heart ached as he continued to cry

The next days were somber as Matt changed

From the human he once was to a darkness slave

As the sun dawned Matt said goodbye

And wiped the tears from Mello's eyes

"If you love me please kill me and don't despair

You'll find happiness somewhere out there"

Mello placed the stake to Matt's chest

He needed to put his lover to rest

"I love you now and I'll love you each way

I'll meet you in Heaven when it comes my day"

Matt pressed his lips to the blondes and closed his eyes

And in one hard thrust Mello took Matt's life

The blonde watched as Matt's body turn to dust

And said goodbye to the man he loved

Mello's heart broke and tore into two

His first and only love was too quickly through

Mello sat alone with tears of his face

Feeling like he was so out of place

He needed to carry on until his time came

And one day he would be with Matt again

_Ahhh I so hate myself right now, I wasn't going to do a sad one and I went ahead and did it! So I said I wanted to do something a little different so I decided to do a short poem. This chapter is very short and I'm sorry about that. But I promise the next chapter will be like the other's and I will try to do something funny…although I can't promise anything cause look what happened when I said I wasn't going to write anything sad lol_


	23. W is for Whipped

**W IS FOR WHIPPED**

Matt snored loudly as his head rested over the back of the desk chair. He was sprawled out and slumped relaxed he should have been working but he got bored of watching screens with nothing happening. It was like watching paint dry and he hated it when things were the same, watching TV screens with nothing on them was the worst kind of boredom and at some point he had falling asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

A voice yelled him awake. He suddenly sat up and pretended he was busy; he placed a cigarette inside his mouth and lit it up and focused on the man who was angrily scowling at him with his arms across his chest. Matt adjusted the orange lensed goggles that rested in his vermillion strands

"I was ju—"

"I don't want to hear lame excuses, put that cigarette out. I want to talk to you"

Mello was bossy by nature and in fact Matt was at the completely mercy to Mello's demands. He was for the lack of a better word dick whipped.

Matt put out the cigarette and looked up at the blonde. He smiled when his eyes connected to the blonde's aquamarine orbs. He was very attractive and he always smelled like chocolate and even though Matt didn't have a sweet tooth he loved that Mello had the scent like the sugary cocoa treat.

"And don't fucking smile at me like that" Mello barked

"I am not smil—"

"We have a problem" Mello interrupted the red head

Mello looked at Matt sternly, he sighed loudly taking a seat on the other side of the table he looked into Matt's eyes, he normally had no problem saying what he needed to say but he was finding what was on his mind somewhat difficult.

"What's going on?" Matt asked

They had been best friends for nearly two decades, they were eight and nine when they met and after a long time together it was any wonder why they hadn't ended up together. They were so different but they were the only ones they cared about and got along with. In actuality Matt loved Mello it was probably naïve of him but he purposely hadn't been with anyone in hopes maybe Mello might notice that his undying loyalty and absolute trust was a sign of his love for the blonde.

Matt was the only person that Mello ever cared about and loved. He had never admitted that he was in love with Matt but he trusted that red head that drove him crazy more than anyone else. Mello didn't just want Matt in his life he needed him and even though they argued or rather Mello argued and Matt spaced out the blonde would have done anything for Matt just as the red head would have done for him. Matt would have risked his life for Mello and vice versa they had a wonderful friendship that couldn't be matched.

"Is it something to do with work?" Matt asked

Mello shook his head

"Just give me a fucking second will you, don't ask stupid questions" Mello barked

Matt tried not to laugh; sometimes Mello's inability to control his emotions was quite humorous. He leaned back into his chair and waited for Mello to get to the point

"We've been friends for a long time and I am sure I don't have to say it because you should already know it but you know I care about and you know whatever. But I can't fucking control it anymore" Mello said

Matt cocked his eyebrow and looked at the blonde

"Huh? Mel' can't you just say what you have to say without being cryptic?" Matt questioned

He heard Mello snarl exasperated. He hated being patronized but Matt was the only one that could get away with doing it. It was amazing what Matt could get away with Mello. He had seen firsthand what the blonde was like with other people and he could be quite petrifying.

"I want to fuck you" Mello said

Matt became wide eyed and sat forward, he wasn't sure if he had heard the blonde correctly.

"Why do you have to look like a dog that's about to get hit by a truck?" Mello asked

"Mello you just said you want to fuck me…how else am I supposed to look like? you surprised me" Matt replied

"You could look happier for fuck sakes I don't just go around telling people I want to fuck them…you're the only one I have ever wanted to…be with, but don't make a big fucking deal about it, either you want to have sex or you don't just give me a fucking answer so I can get back to what I was doing"

"Well yeah I'm going to say yes but I just have one question" Matt said

Mello stood up and walked over to Matt he placed his hands on the red heads thighs and sashayed them upwards. Matt suddenly became even more flabbergasted, he had hugged Mello before but having the blonde touch him like that was not only stimulating but very exciting.

"Touch me" Mello demanded

The red head gulped hard, extended his hands and placed them on Mello's hips and pulled the blonde closer to him. He could feel himself becoming stiff to the blonde's touch

"What do you want to ask?" Mello said softly

"Is this… is this just sex?"

Mello gripped his hands tighter around the red heads thighs and squeezed firmly

"I don't know yet, I'll decide later"

Matt just shook his head

"And what I don't get a say in it?"

Mello smiled almost too sweetly

"When have you ever had a say in anything cupcake?" Mello asked

"Good point boss"

"…Well…kiss me then"

Matt lifted his head and he connected his lips to the blondes, their first kiss was electric and both of them had become hard from it. It probably should have felt strange they were best friends they had been through Hell and back together. Mello had a dangerous job and life and he had been wounded more times than he cared to admit to and Matt was always there for him, he fixed his wounds and did anything Mello asked of him, he was extremely loyal to the blonde. Matt was an anti-socialist, he hated going out and he hated meeting people so he was happy to stand back and do things like monitoring and hacking whenever Mello needed information Matt would get it for him.

Their first kiss was intense. Neither of them had planned it but at some point it had become so heated that Mello was straddling Matt's lap and the red head had his fingers interweaved with the golden tresses.

It was fortunate that their office was the apartment they shared; they didn't have to worry about anyone walking in or disrupting them.

Mello pulled away and he looked into Matt's eyes neither of them could quite believe what had just happened. It was strange that it was so damn good.

"I…I have to get back to work…I'll see you later" Mello said in a somewhat stunned voice.

"…yeah ok, um be careful" Matt replied just as shaky

"Yeah" Mello said and he quickly removed himself off of Matt's lap

He grabbed a block of chocolate from the fridge and hightailed it out of there as quickly as possible. Matt was left just staring at the screens in front of him; he didn't even know what to think or even fathom what the hell just happened between him and the blonde. It wasn't a bad thing but it made his conflicting feelings about Mello even harder to deal with. He had been in love with him for as long as he could remember, it didn't particularly bother Matt that nothing had happened between them before that. He went with the flow and tended not to stress over much except Mello's safety but that kiss was…wow but Matt was sure now that for the first time he was actually stressing over what the hell had happened.

Matt frowned and grasped his crotch and moved his hard cock around in his jeans trying to make himself more comfortable. He spread his legs and propped his feet up on the table and lit up another cigarette. He breathed in and exhaled deeply, why the fuck did Mello have to leave for? Matt was hard as a rock and all he could think about was having Mello fuck him, it was an odd thought since he had never actually been with a man before, for that matter with anyone before. He wanted to be with Mello and he probably should have been concerned about things like pain and what was actually going to happen but what concerned him wasn't being fucked by the blonde but what was going to happen afterwards. He didn't want the tension and he didn't want their friendship to be complicated if they had sex and it was awkward

Matt shook his head violently to try and get rid of the worrying thoughts. He puffed on his cigarette and continued to watch the seven screens in front of him at the same time. Mello once said Matt's cockiness is what he liked most about him, given it was years ago and he only said it once but he did say it and for Mello to give a compliment in the first place was a shock as it was.

He suddenly jumped at the sound of his phone ringing

"I got hard" Matt suddenly said without thinking

"What the fuck are you yammering about now?" Mello asked

"Ah—Nothing what's up?" Matt replied

"I need you to track down my phone I have lost the fucking thing"

Matt smiled and pulled his phone away from his ear and checked the number on it, it was Mello's number he held the phone back to his ear

"Are you there?" Mello asked

"Yeah I am here"

"THEN FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Mello yelled

Matt smiled again

"Mel' your phone is attached to your ear"

There was a pause

"…Oh, well never mind then…Matt?"

"Yes Mello"

"I..um..I'll see you soon I just have to do something and I'll be home" Mello fumbled his words

"Yeah sure I'll see you soon" Matt hung up

He knew that their kiss had affected him too and he hoped to hell that Mello wasn't going to take back what he had asked rather demanded.

The door suddenly swung open and Mello charged in like a mad man and stormed over to Matt

"YOU ARE A PAIN IN MY ASS, YOU ARE COCKY, LAZY, AGGRAVATING, I HATE THAT YOU SMOKE NOT JUST BECAUSE OF THE SMELL BUT BECAUSE YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF, YOU ARE RUDE, ANTI-SOCIAL AND I HATE THAT YOU WORRY ABOUT ME ALL THE DAMN TIME AND YOU HIDE IT AND PRETEND YOU DON'T CARE WHEN YOU DO, YOU SUPPRESS YOUR FEELINGS CAUSE YOUR TOO BUSY WORRIED ABOUT MINE, I HATE THOSE STUPID GOGGLES YOU WEAR, YOU CHOSE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH INSTEAD OF IN THE BED AND YOU GRIND YOUR TEETH AT NIGHT" Mello yelled

Matt just looked at the blonde who was clearly infuriated at the red head, of course Matt had no idea what he did but clearly he did something wrong

"Um ok what wo—"

"You have this incredible ability to make me feel like I matter to someone, you are so completely loyal and trustworthy that I don't even have to worry about whether you're gonna stay with me until we are old and decrepit because I know you will, you constantly have my back and you have never asked me for anything EVER! You don't argue, you don't get angry and you have never made me want to kill you" Mello continued

Matt wasn't entirely sure if Mello was insulting him or complimenting him, he had no idea where it was supposed to be going and he still had no idea why the blonde was yelling or whatever he was doing. In fact Matt didn't know a single damn thing about what was going on. Just an hour ago they were kissing like a couple of horny teenagers and now he was being yelled at.

"…Did I do something I am not aware of…again?" Matt asked hesitantly

"YES! You did do something you stupid jackass. All I wanted was spend the night fucking you and then you had to go and fuck that up by kissing me like you did, where do you get off huh? I had this whole evening planned out and YOU fucked it up!"

"…I'm sorry?" Matt questioned

"YOU SHOULD BE! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KISSED LIKE THAT?" Mello asked loudly

"Because I… didn't know I did kiss…like that"

Mello frowned and moved towards the red head.

"Stand up" Mello said

As always Matt obeyed and he stood up. They were near on the same height so when they looked at each other their eyes met directly.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now? We have been side by side for nearly twenty years and never once have you tried anything, why?" Mello asked sternly

"Because you never told me do anything" Matt replied

Mello shook his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again

"So if I didn't come to you and tell you I wanted to fuck you, you would have never touched me?" Mello asked

Matt shook his head

"Not likely, Mello I know you, you sleep with a gun under your pillow, you carry one on your person when you're wearing clothes. You can kill a man with your bare hands, I've seen you strangle people to death, I have seen you kill someone for looking at you the wrong way, don't get me wrong I really don't care what you have done or what you will do in the future, it honestly doesn't bother me. I never touched you because I didn't want you to think I was just another sleaze" Matt replied

The red head could see that Mello was pissed off, his usual aquamarine eyes had become darker and his glare was an intimidating deadly scowl

"I can't believe after all this time you would think that I would see you like that. YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON! I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID JACKASS WHY THE FUCK WOULD I SEE YOU ANY DIFFERENTLY THEN THE WAY I HAVE ALWAYS SEEN YOU!?

"Wait—what?" Matt asked in astonishment

"I'm not fucking repeating it, if you didn't hear me then that your own fucking problem" Mello replied calmly with his arms across his chest and looking away from the emerald iris's

Matt moved his head so he caught the blondes glance again and encouraged him to look straight forward again.

"Are you getting soft on me after nearly two decades?" Matt asked with a smile.

"I haven't been soft since you kissed me the this morning" Mello replied

Matt let out a laugh

"That's pretty damn funny"

"Oh so I am funny now? You find me fucking funny?"

Matt cringed slightly, Mello was a lot more temperamental then he was normally the red head had assumed at that point he should probably just shut the hell up and let Mello talk, as he did usually anyway but he had to respond somehow

"…I think you are amusing at times but more than anything I think you're incredible" Matt replied hoping it was redeeming

"I want you to tell me something and if you lie I will know and I will punch you so hard you won't be able to sleep while you're supposed to be working again"

"Ok"

"Are you scared?"

Matt wasn't sure about what exactly he was supposed to be scared about but the red head didn't fright easily, he had no fears except Mello's safety but other than that nothing alarmed him.

"There's only one thing that frightens me and that's only because you're the only person I give a damn about but other than the constant feeling I'm going to have a heart attack because I never know if you are going to come home I fear nothing else" Matt replied with a smile

"You aren't scared by the pain? You're not frightened that I'm going to fuck you and leave you? You're not worried that the last twenty years are going to go to the fucking sewer if sex turns out to be fucking terrible and it creates an awkward tension between us?"

Matt shook his head and became straight faced

"Pain is temporary; I don't think you would leave me over something so trivial because trivial things piss you off, Even if sex is damn terrible that it makes our friendship awkward then I will just have to keep pissing you off so you forget we had horrible sex and try again and make it so it's not fucking awful"

Mello smiled and he reached his hand out and placed it under the hem of the black and white striped shirt, he glided his hand upwards, grazing the red heads velvet and warm flesh. Matt elevated his hand and brushed his fingers through the canary colored strands. Their eyes stayed connected as the red head gently placed his palm on the back of Mello's neck, the long golden tresses fell over his fingers

"How long have you been in love with me for?" Mello asked kindly as he continued to stroke his best friend's chest and abdomen

Matt didn't even need to think about the answer

"Nineteen years, seven months, three weeks, four days"

Mello smiled, when the blonde grinned all the suns light couldn't compare, he was stunning even when he wasn't smiling but the moment those lips turned up he lit up a room

"That was uncharacteristically precise of you" Mello replied

His hands began to venture downwards and the blonde traced two fingers under Matt's waist band of his jeans. The red head exhaled out loudly and he could feel a shudder up his spine as Mello's fingers grazed along his pubic bone

"The important stuff I remember" The red head replied trying to keep composed

"Where did we meet?" Mello asked

"The library inside the orphanage, you were in there to find a heavy book to throw at someone and I was in there because I thought no one else was in there at the time. You got caught trying to use the book as a weapon and you said you were doing no such thing and that you were studying with me. That's where we met, it was eleven thirteen in the morning, it was a Tuesday and the book you had was philosophy and poetry over history" Matt replied

Mello undid the button of the red heads jeans and then pinched the zip in between his fingers and gradually pulled it down

"The most precious things with in the universe cannot been seen, touch, tasted or smelt only the most precious things can be felt" the red head continued

"What?" Mello asked with surprise

"It was written on the page you opened the book to when you were pretending we were studying"

Mello shook his head

"That was nearly twenty years ago how the fuck do you even remember that?"

"I dunno some things just stick forever, kinda like me and you" Matt replied

He continued to fiddle with Mello's blonde strands, he moderately crooked his head to the side and Matt tenderly kissed Mello's cheek and then he placed forgiving and easygoing caresses down the hollow of the blonde's throat.

Mello pressed his lips to the red heads ear, his warm breath traced along the soft flesh of Matt's lobe.

"Come have a bath with me" Mello ordered

Mello took Matt's hand and guided him into their bathroom, the red head swallowed hard as he could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he never would have imagined the events that were occurring would have ever actually happened. He had dreamed about it several times over, he had envisioned being with Mello as more than just his best friend but he never thought it was actually going to happen. As they entered the bathroom Mello moved over to the basin and grabbed a hair tie that rested on the sink and began to pull his hair into a ponytail. Matt moved and stood behind the blonde and gently took the band from Mello's hand and grasped the strands of hair that Mello had pulled back, his hands brushed over his best friends and the red head began to fasten the locks with the black tie.

As he leisurely moved his hands away from the silken tresses he rested his palms on Mello's shoulders and the blonde let out a soft moan as Matt began to rub them, massaging away the tight knots that had formed over past week or so from a heavy work load.

"Lower" Mello said quietly

Matt obeyed the request and he ran his hands down lower to the middle of the blondes back and softly kneaded the muscles with the heel of his palm. Mello hummed in pleasure as Matt began to rub away the tension and aches the blonde was suffering from. The red head pressed a firm kiss against Mello's right shoulder as he continued to massage his body over the obsidian zip up vest.

Matt watched as Mello began to pull down on the zip loosening the sleeveless garment Matt moved his hand away from his body and assisted the blonde in removing the item, he pulled it down over his arms and once Mello's body was free from the vest the red head tossed it over towards the laundry basket before placing his hands back onto the pallid and velvet like flesh of Mello's back.

The blonde purred loudly and he leaned forward into the sink, resting his palms against the surface, his ass brushed up against Matt's already very stiff and excited cock that was beginning to ache from being restricted inside his jeans despite the opening in them that the blonde had created.

Matt's body trembled at the sensation of his best friends perfect ass resting against his cock and clearly Mello enjoyed it quite substantially as well considering he didn't move even after he noticed the red head was already completely aroused. Without further instruction Matt ran his hands down some more until his palms were against the small of Mello's back and even though he was taking a huge risk he found himself pushing himself hard into the blonde so he could understand to the full extent just how much Mello turned him on.

He heard a gasp escape the blonde's lips as he pressed his cock firmly into him, Matt's jeans slid down his legs so he was fully exposed. Mello didn't pull away instead he had become just as aroused by Matt's rigid member poking him in. He reached for the lacing that was threaded through his leather pants and began to untie it, the more the lacing loosened the more slack it created around his hips, the red head moved his hands downwards, gazing the small amount of flesh until he reached the loosened waistband and he pushed on either of the sides gently. He could feel his cock jump as he watched the leather fall to the tiled floor and reveled Mello's now naked toned body, the blonde was truly beautiful.

Matt had wished at that moment they had a mirror in the damn room he wanted to see the look on the blondes face but then again the sweet seductive noises that escaped his lips were a good sign that he was getting pleasure from the soft and gentle caresses Matt was placing all over his body.

Matt's mouth had become dry as he looked down and noticed his cock was now only millimeters away from touching his best friends bare flesh and just seeing Mello's body was enough to send him into shock he could only imagine what it would feel like to actually make love to the blonde.

Mello reached for Matt's left hand, the red head was left handed in mostly everything. He gently held it still as he grasped hold of some skin lotion that sat on the sink with his right hand and squeezed some of the white and chilled liquid onto the red head's fingers, he placed back the lotion and sluggishly guided Matt's hand back and rested his fingers against the tight heat that was aching to be penetrated. The red head didn't say anything instead understanding perfectly what Mello wanted he gracefully and slowly slipped one finger inside of the blondes snug entrance

Mello moaned out loudly in euphoria as he felt his red head begin to thrust the single digit in and out of him. It sent his body into a quivering pond of liquid heat and Matt couldn't help but pant heavily, the excitement and almost dream state was making him feel incredulous with joy and arousal. He could feel the pre-cum seep from his cock and glide down the thick blue vein under his abundant and throbbing member.

Mello was turning him on so much that all he could think about was being inside of the blonde, thrusting deep and leisurely into his ass making them both feel the ecstasy of making love. They had been in love for so long that it would have been strange if they didn't at least try to have the most elated and desirable sex life they were both clearly aching for.

Once the red head could feel that he had stretched Mello somewhat he slipped the second finger in which made the blonde cry out. His cries sounded like pain laced pleasure but Matt knew Mello better then himself and the blonde would have murdered him if he stopped because of a little pain or discomfort if it had become too much for Mello to handle he would have found a conspicuous way to let Matt know it was too overwhelming but so far with no signs or words the red head figured it was alright if he continued

He thrusted his fingers in and out making sure that every so often he separated them slightly so he could expand the entrance some more. Matt wasn't exactly unfortunate in the cock department and he knew it was going to probably be quite painful for Mello's body to handle such a girth so Matt wanted to make it as pain free as possible for the man he was so madly in love with.

Mello reached for the lotion again and while the red head pleased him causing his body to shake in delight he passed the cream over his shoulder and Matt removed his fingers from the heated depths. He squeezed some out straight onto his cock which jumped at the sensation of the cold cream hitting it. The lotion cooled down his cock that felt like it was burning with an urgency to be inside the blonde, to feel Mello's walls pulsate around his solid cock.

He placed the lotion back, rested his right hand on Mello's hip, grasped his cock with his left and whilst Mello was slightly hunched over from the prodigious sense of pleasure he guided his throbbing member to the stretched hole and slowly edged his cock inside. His entire body trembled the moment his fleshy tip had penetrated his blonde's entrance and the pulsating muscles pulled his length in up the hilt. Mello let out a loud hiss and then a moan the moment he could feel the head of the red heads cock press against his prostate.

Matt let out a throaty whine into the humid air as Mello's walls swallowed him greedily. It was a feeling like no other he had ever felt, it was so enraptured it was indescribable as if he had entered another plane of existence.

"Nngh Oh Matt, fuck, that feels so fucking good" Mello cried out as Matt began to thrust himself into the blonde

He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, Mello's body was giving him so much pleasure that he found it hard to control himself. He reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around his lover's member. He could feel the thick cock trembling in the palm of his hand and he began to jerk Mello off, the blonde let out a seductive purr then a very sweet desire induced scream, he called out Matt's name which turned the red head on even more.

"I don't…know if I'm…going to last too…long Mello…" Matt panted

"It's ok…neither am..OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Matt could feel the blonde's body tense up and shiver, a stream of semen shot out of Mello and decorated the surface before him and as his walls contracted against Matt's cock tightly the red head felt himself release. He bit into his bottom lip as he came inside his best friend. It was only after he rode of his orgasm that he felt guilty for not getting permission from Mello to cum inside of him

"I'm sorry" Matt exhaled loudly

He really needed to quit smoking but then having sex for the first time was probably the most exercise he had ever done.

"Don't be" Mello said

Matt pulled away slowly so he didn't cause Mello any pain as he removed his softening cock from inside of him. Mello turned around the moment the red head was out of him and he could feel some of the seed Matt expelled inside of him begin to leak. He looked into Matt's eyes and he could see a slight amount of concern in them. Mello reached out and hugged Matt tightly

"It's not awkward, it's fucking amazing so don't worry" He said calmly

The morning came around quickly. For the first time they slept in the same bed together and for the first time Matt had gone to sleep with the weight of the man who was now his lover as well as his best friend on his chest.

The red head had been up for a few hours as he sat at his desk collecting some data Mello had wanted for the following day. He had made the blonde breakfast and left his personal belongings on the table knowing Mello would come in frantically looking for them.

"I need my keys, wallet, phone I have fifteen minutes so go make my breakfast and I want some of that chocolate coffee stuff without sugar though and do not forget that, I need the reports for the hits scheduled tomorrow but make sure you type them up and print them 'cause I can't read your fucking hopeless writing. I have to work late tonight so order in food but ring me in the afternoon and ask me what I want cause I won't know 'til later and I don't trust you to end up getting something I will want. Don't smoke too much and don't forget I want that fucking dishwasher fixed I know we don't use the damn thing but I'm sick of slipping ass up every time I go into the kitchen on the water that leaks from it oh and I need more chocolate so do that first" Mello said quickly as he came into Matt whilst he was doing up his black jacket with the faux fur around the collar.

Matt smiled and pointed over to the table

"Keys, wallet, phone, breakfast, chocolate coffee no sugar, reports" Matt repeated

Mello looked over at the table and then back at Matt; it was extremely unusual for Matt to have so much motivation especially in the morning

"You already did it" Mello said before making his way over to the table and sitting down, he devoured the toast that was light brown with the crusts cut off and smothered in hazelnut chocolate spread and threw down the warm mocha before standing up and placing his belongings in his pocket and picking up the report that he tucked into his jacket and would read it later.

He walked over to Matt whose eyes were fixed on the screens in front of him

"Alright I'm going" Mello said

"Alright love see you later" Matt replied still not looking up

Mello moved so he blocked Matt's view of the screens

'That's it? After last night all you are going to say to me is alright love see you later? No kiss? No I love you? Just alright love now fuck off? Pfft last time I ever let you fu—"

Matt captured Mello's mouth with his own; admittedly it was to get the blonde to shut up since it was too early in the morning to listen to demands and complaints that was why Matt had done what he had done that morning, of course he should have expected that Mello would have more exigencies but he had no idea how extensive it would be.

He forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth and he rubbed the wet muscle along Mello's, they traded saliva as their kiss became zealous. Matt pulled away and smiled widely at his lover Mello looked up and noticed the orange lensed goggles resting in Matt's vermillion red strands. He grasped them and yanked them away from his head

"I'm taking these and you're not fucking having them back and you better not spend the entire day playing games either and if I come home and see you sle—"

Matt took Mello's mouth again he wished he had known it was that easy before to stop Mello from talking, his life would be so much easier and quieter if he knew kissing the blonde would shut him up

Mello disconnected the kiss and looked at Matt curiously

"Are you trying to shut me up?"

"No not at all love I just like kissing you" the red head replied innocently

Mello shook his head and started to walk away from the red head

"Have a good day, I love you" Matt called out

Mello paused and turned back around so he was looking at his lover

"I love you too"

Matt had been standing at the confectionary isle in the supermarket for the last ten minutes, Mello was going to murder him if he didn't find his favorite milk chocolate, Matt knew it had to be there somewhere he was probably overlooking it but he wasn't going to move from the spot until he found it the last thing he wanted was another lecture, it was like having a critical and nagging wife.

He was bought out from his transfixion on the cocoa blocks when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered it, there was only one person that ever rang him

"Yes love?" Matt asked

"Where are you?"

"At the store getting your chocolate but I don't think they ha—"

"Yeah yeah that's nice listen you have to come down to the HQ I need you to bring me some lunch I'm fucking starving, I have burnt off breakfast wracking my brain trying to solve a screw up" Mello said interrupting him

Matt shook his head

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten"

Mello didn't even say goodbye he just hung up, although sometimes Mello's bossiness nagged at Matt he figured at least the blonde knew what he wanted and how he wanted it, there was no second guessing with him if there was something he didn't like he would say so or if something was done incorrectly he would make that obvious too.

The HQ was nothing more than an ex underground car park that had been sealed off in the business district. It was where Mello conducted all his deals and where he met his associates so he wouldn't have to take anyone back to the apartment.

Matt arrived exactly ten minutes later and since the only food Mello ever seemed to eat was chocolate he had bought him some chocolate cake a cup of his favorite mocha. He entered the building and the guards let him through, everyone knew that he was more or less Mello's bitch so no one questioned his presence. He walked down the stairs and entered the room where Mello was sitting; Matt completely ignored everyone else in the room that was sitting down. He never said hello to anyone and he was fine with being invisible, he hated people in general.

"Thanks Matty" Mello said as Matt placed down the white plastic bag and the cup of coffee.

"No worries, did you want anything else?" Matt asked

"Did you fix the dishwasher?"

Matt shook his head

"No, I did what you asked and wet to the store to get your chocolate but they don't have the one you like, I was going to go home after that and see to it" Matt said quietly and calmly

He tried to ignore the men in the room staring at him

"I told you that if they don't have the brand that I like just get the most expensive one there it's not that hard to remember. Also after fixing the dishwasher I need you to put some tracers on some people for me I'll text you the address but make sure you get it done before I get back" Mello said

Both of them heard one of the men make a cracking of a whip sound with his mouth followed by laughter from the other men. Matt probably would have been embarrassed if things affected him the noise just rolled off his back besides he was already well aware that he was dick whipped if they only knew that the very bossy and intimidating Mafia lord made the most sweetest and seductive sounds while Matt made love to him they would see Mello in a different light. Even though it didn't bother Matt it clearly annoyed the blonde. Mello stood up out of his chair and walked over to the man, the blonde reached out and grasped the man around the throat

"Are you suggesting that Matt is some kind of bitch?" Mello asked calmly but in a deep voice

The man struggled to say anything at all as the blonde tightened his grip

"If any of you make any other remark about my Matt I will amputate your legs and watch as the rats eat you alive. He is the most loyal and dedicated person I know and unlike you useless sacks of shit he has never let me down or betrayed me so the next time any of you decide to do as much as look at him the wrong way I will kill each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear?" He asked

The man nodded as his face began to turn a bright shade of purple

Matt could feel his heart flutter, Mello may have been a bossy, demanding, talkative irritating man but Matt loved him and seeing him jump to threaten the end someone's life because they made a sound that was supposed to be insulting made the red head smile. Mello was very protective of Matt and he probably would have seriously killed someone for looking at him the wrong way. Just because Mello liked to push people to see if they would react he walked over to Matt, pressed his lips against the red heads and kissed him wildly. Matt didn't even get to breathe before the surprise attack, Mello pulled away and firmly grasped Matt's cock in his jeans, it made the red head jump slightly

"It's my turn tonight cupcake" Mello said softly

"Alright love" Matt replied still somewhat shocked at Mello's forwardness and in front of others.

Mello turned around to see if he would be killing anyone and he smiled to himself before making his way back to the chair. Matt left the building, still unable to fathom the sudden but tantalizing kiss he received from Mello.

Matt finished off his cigarette and rested back into his chair, he had finished off everything Mello had demanded of him and he could finally relax. He could hear Mello come home and the blonde walked straight over the Matt and stood looking at him

"Do you think I'm too hard on you?" Mello asked

Matt shook his head as he gazed up at his lover

"No I don't think you're too hard on me"

"Do you think I am too bossy?"

"I think your bossy but it's not a bad thing"

"And do you think you're dick whipped?" Mello continued

"Sure but I like it, you know me I'm indecisive and I can't make quick decisions like you. I would rather have you remind me what to do then be left contemplating what I should do or what needs to be done is this because of that idiot today?"

Mello remained quiet

"Mel' I really don't mind in the slightest that your bossy and demanding, I love that about you"

Matt stood up and took the blonde in his arms

"Even if you're cock whipped and my bitch?" Mello asked

"Regardless I love you, I love everything about you. Besides better being dick whipped then pussy whipped I'll take cock any day" Matt replied

Mello smiled as they pulled away slightly from each other

"You better hope to hell that the only kind of whipping you are involved in is with me, my cock better me the only one that you'll take" Mello purred calmly

"Trust me love your cock is more than enough for me, I'll think I will be quite content with being solely your bitch"

Mello kissed his lover and began to pull him into their bedroom; it was his turn to make Matt feel as good as he made the blonde feel. The red head didn't mind if he was seen as whipped or as a bitch because for Mello, he would have been anything.


	24. X is for Xenophile

**X IS FOR XENOPHILE**

Mello slumped in the chair and exhaled as stridently as possible as a means of getting attention, he wasn't going to say what his problem was he wanted someone, that someone being his house mate to ask what the difficult was.

"Something wrong Mello?" Lawliet asked to amuse the blonde

"Yeah something's fucking wrong that was the fifth blind date I have been on in the past two weeks and like all the other's it was a fucking flop, WHY THE FUCK IS LIFE SO DAMN HARD!" Mello complained loudly

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps the reason why you have yet to find a mate is because you have obscure criteria you want a man to meet?" Lawliet asked

Mello scoffed, _how stupid_ to think that he was fastidious, yes he did have certain benchmarks that needed to be matched but that didn't mean that he was overly particular.

"They are not fucking obscure I happen to know that they are quite reasonable requests"

Lawliet shook his head he should have known better then try to reason with the blonde, he was next to impossible to try and get to see someone else opinion.

"Alright, explain then, how are your tastes are considered traditional?" Lawliet asked

Mello knew damn well why his odd looking obsidian friend was asking such questions. He analyzed him, after years of knowing Lawliet; Mello knew that whenever the stormy grey eyed man had asked questions the cogs in his head were turning.

"Well I want what everyone else wants, you know someone intelligent, humorous, interesting, exciting, easy going, someone with a bit of bite, attractive, a bad boy, has a little bit of a sweet side, arousing, can't be a mama's boy or have a weird addiction, can't own pets because I don't want to listen to hours of a guy fucking yammering about his pets, he can't like movies cause I don't have the patience for them, he's got to be obedient at least mostly anyway, completely devoted to me and he has to have an accent and green eyes. You know normal stuff"

Lawliet raised his eyebrows; he hardly thought most of what Mello said could be classed as normal

"How could you possibly see it as vital that a man should have an accent?" Lawliet asked

"Jesus Christ for a smart guy you're not really clued into much. Have you ever heard someone talk with an accent before? I don't mean the kind you can't understand or ones that try to sell you something like those telemarketers that ring and say they'll give you a free fucking phone with internet or some shit. Maybe an English one, yeah English accents are a huge turn on" Mello replied

Lawliet sighed and just shook his head and returned to dropping several cubes of sugar into the cup of tea that sat in front of him.

The silence was broken by the sound of the buzzer being rung from the front door. Lawliet moved from his crouching position off the chair and moved over to the intercom on the side of the wall

"Yes?" He said in his deep monotone voice

"Matt" Was all he got in return

Lawliet pressed on one of the buttons that would automatically unlock the door

"Who was that?" Mello asked with curiosity on his handsome face

"A young man who does some background work for me, he is rather talented. You will probably quite like him come to think of it" Lawliet replied

Mello didn't particularly like anyone, yes he was sociable because most didn't meet his criteria he never bothered to actually like anyone, Lawliet was a friend so he felt he had to like him but other than the obsidian man there wasn't anyone that Mello could say he enjoyed being around.

The front door opened and in walked the man from the intercom. Mello watched as the tall lanky guy with shocking vermillion hair walked over to Lawliet and handed him a few files. Buried into his hair were a pair of white goggles with tangerine lenses, he had an unlit cigarette hanging from the left side of his closed rose pink lips. His torso was covered in a long sleeved black and white striped shirt, his hands and arms adorned with mid length onyx gloves, he wore tight blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of high black boots. Mello only needed to look him over to tell that this stranger had a bad-boyish-yet-sweet-perhaps-cocky vibe about him

"Hey! rude much?" Mello said looking over at Lawliet

"Oh yes of course, Matt this is Mello, Mello, Matt"

The red head took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it in his pocket. He turned and the moment Mello saw that Matt had bright emerald green eyes he felt his heart leap. Mello wanted to reach over and punch Lawliet for not mentioning Matt before. Mello got up and extended his hand out, the red head gave him a quick smile and placed his hand in Mello's and shook it

"Is all the files here?" Lawliet asked Matt

The red head let go of Mello's hand and turned his gaze back to the obscure looking man beside him

"As far as I know, if there is anything missing you know how to reach me"

Mello's eyes widened when he heard Matt's voice

"HE HAS AN ENGLISH ACCENT!?" Mello yelled slamming his palms on the table and directing his pissed off gaze towards his friend

Lawliet turned to Matt who still stood beside him

"I am sorry Mello has an inability to control his emotions"

Matt smiled and turned his attention to the blonde

"It's fine it doesn't bother me any"

"At least I have fucking emotions and I'm not some damn robot who only smiles when there is a damn piece of cake in front of them" Mello bit back

"Well if there is nothing else you want I'm going to go" Matt said to the onyx haired man

"Yes of course, thank you again, I am sure I will be contacting you again" Lawliet replied

"I'll walk you out" Mello said to the red head

The two of them walked to the front door and left. They wordlessly ambled down the stairs to the door that led out into the streets. Mello unlocked the door and followed the red head outside, Matt paused and smiled at the blonde

"Thanks for walking me out" He said

Mello wanting to grab him, slam him up against the brick wall and devour him or kidnap him tie him up and keep him in his bedroom for whenever he became aroused and wanted relief.

"It's fine, about the whole yelling thing.."

"No need to explain, like I said it didn't bother me although I am curious is the fact I have an English accent a good thing or bad thing?" Matt asked

"Good, unquestionably a pleasant thing. I kind of have a thing for guys with accents" Mello replied

Matt cocked his eyebrow

"You're gay?" He asked

"Yeah I am you got a problem with that?" Mello growled

Matt grinned and shook his head

"No I don't have a problem with it, don't go getting your pants in a twist I was just asking a question"

Mello suddenly became agitated firstly he hated it when people were demanding towards him and secondly he hated the small chat, he had to get straight to the point because it was driving him insane, he hated wasting time.

"Do you want to go get some food with me?" he asked

"Yeah sure I was kind of thinking about getting something anyway"

They commenced to pace down the street at first they were wholly quiet and since the blonde loathed obstinate silences he was going to change it

"Where are you from?" He asked

"Winchester, it's in the South of England" Matt replied

"I suppose you're quite popular with women, they wouldn't be able to resist you"

Matt smirked and let out a lenient snicker

"I wouldn't know I tend to avoid people. Even if they were interested I probably wouldn't even notice, I'm ignorant in that sense"

"And honest apparently"

"Well don't they say honesty is the best policy?"

Mello smiled, although he wasn't big on sayings it did seem very valid

"How long have you known L?"

"Six years or somewhere around that"

Mello stopped his walking which caused Matt to stop to. He couldn't believe that for six years that weirdo had kept Matt a secret

"HE HAS KNOWN YOU FOR FUCKING SIX YEARS! THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Mello yelled

"I didn't realize I was someone worth meeting, I'm nothing special you know" Matt replied

"NOTHING SPECIAL? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T HE SAY SOMETHING! THAT BLACK HAIRED IDIOT! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO FUCKING STRANGULATE HIM!" Mello said loudly

Matt let out a inaudible giggle and they continued to walk. They had stopped by a couple of street venders, Matt opted for a slice of pizza, since junk food was pretty much the only thing he ate and Mello got a chocolate croissant because he loved chocolate. They sat down on a park bench and while Matt ate he retrieved the cigarette from his pocket and lit it up and Mello watched him take a drag in between bites in was annoying him, he liked that Matt was a multi-tasker but watching him smoke and eat at the same times was pissing him off for reasons which he couldn't explain

"WILL YOU EITHER SMOKE OR EAT!" Mello suddenly barked

Matt looked at the blonde and threw away the half eaten pizza into the bin beside him and continued to smoke. Mello was quite shocked that Matt had obeyed without any questions

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Mello yelled again

Matt looked perplexed

"Did you just ask me to either smoke or eat?" He asked

"Yeah I did but I didn't anticipate you to just adhere to my order"

"It was bothering you and besides I'm not exactly skilled in quarreling"

Mello just shook his head

"You're anti-social, ignorant and you let people boss you around do you lack self-esteem or are you just a pussy?" Mello asked

"…neither I'm just not pig-headed so I can admit to my flaws" Matt replied

"Well what is good about you then?"

Matt smiled and turned his gaze to the blonde. They were both definitely attractive and they seemed to be getting along alright considering Mello never really gave someone much of a chance to impress him and Matt hardly even spoke to anyone

"Well you're the one who suggested there is something distinctive about me so why don't you tell me who I am and what makes me special?" Matt replied

Mello gazed at him for a instant; he was quite good at reading people and coming to conclusions so he figured he may as well take a crack at examining the red head with skills he had picked up from Lawliet

"Well L employs you so that tells me your intelligent and skilled with computers because he asked you if you had all the information so I assume you track people down or do monitoring of some kind. Since you are anti-social I'm guessing you don't have friends so you are probably not use to people complimenting you which is why you asked me to tell you what's special about you because you don't actually know yourself. I'm guessing you are an only child because you aren't comfortable with arguing, people who have siblings are great debaters. You have very kind eyes so you're probably very sweet and yet I'm guessing by the way that you dress you probably aren't afraid to do things that are rebellious your probably constantly prepared for things to take a turn for the worse which is why you're wearing gloves in case you might have to do something extreme like kill someone or fire a weapon so I am guessing you're not a stranger to the Mafia or other criminal organizations"

Matt pulled a face of content and nodded his head

"Not bad, you have pretty much got it all right, however I don't know if I am an only child, I am an orphan" Matt replied

"I haven't finished yet. You aren't wearing a wedding ring so assume you are unmarried and since you are ignorant to other people you probably don't have a girlfriend either but since you're not worried by the fact that a gay man has an interest in you that you are probably very laid back and take things for what they are. You obeyed my order so I am guessing your more of a follower then a leader, you probably spend quite a lot of time indoors playing video games because you look somewhat anxious being outdoors and you're thumbs keep cracking whenever you move them. You probably wear those goggles that are on your head because you don't like people being able to see your eyes properly which means you either don't want people to know that you have a soft and gentle side or it's a distraction so that if you look strange enough people won't approach you and lastly since you're willing to do something for L, which isn't all that common you probably have a lot of respect for intelligent people and for those older than yourself" Mello continued

Matt dropped the cigarette to the ground and pushed his left boot onto it to ash it out.

"You're quite the analyst Mello" Matt replied

The blonde leered in accomplishment. Mello took out his phone from the pocket of his black leather jacket and held it out

"Put your number in there, I like talking to you, you don't harp on about yourself and I've never met anyone I actually have anything in common with"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and did as Mello asked and handed back the phone

"So what do we have in common?" Matt asked

"My name is Mihael Keehl, perhaps you've heard of me" Mello answered

He could tell by the look on Matt's face that he had heard of him. Mello's true name was definitely not unheard of in the world of organized crime, Matt couldn't believe that he had met and been talking to someone who was more or less a celebrity to all Mafia clans

"No fucking way" Matt remarked almost with disbelief

"Yeah fucking way, so I can assume if I ring you you'll answer?" Mello asked

"Yeah I'll answer, how come I didn't know you were gay? I mean everyone knows you and yet no one has ever mentioned that before"

"I don't let anyone know my personal business you're the first person other than L to know so I trust that you will keep your mouth shut" Mello replied sounding somewhat threatening

"You can trust me Mello, I wouldn't let you down" Matt replied

"Good, I will speak with you later; I have some shit I need to sort out" Mello said

Matt shook his head, he had ever been on one but he assumed that he wouldn't be

"I'll see you later then"

Mello nodded and began to walk away from Matt with a smile on his face especially when he could feel Matt still looking at him, hopefully checking out his ass.

Mello stalked the beaten and bloody man that was tied onto the chair. It had been fun, Mello didn't mind the cat and mouse chase because nine times out of ten he caught the mouse and proceeded to rip said mouse to shreds. The man in the chair had worked for him once upon a time and he had been incredibly stupid and betrayed the blonde so now Mello had no choice to deal out the ultimate crime for someone who deceived a Lord from an organized crime syndicate.

Mello had the barrel of the 9mm pressed against the man's cranium and he continued to prowl around the chair. Blood and sweat covered the man and the floor beneath him. Mello didn't believe in second chances and he most definitely didn't give any explanations for his actions especially to filth. The blonde could feel a stinging in the arm at some point between grasping hold of the betrayer and beating the shit out of him he had been cut quite severally but he would worry about the injury later for now he had a job to do.

He stopped walking around the chair and paused facing the unconscious man. He aimed the gun downwards and smiled as he pulled the trigger firing a bullet into the man's crotch. The man suddenly sat up screaming bloody murder as blood gushed from his now useless manhood. The crimson liquid seeped onto the chair and ran down onto the floor like a waterfall, as the man shrieked in agony Mello approached him once again and placed the barrel under the man's chin.

He smiled sadistically as he watched the man's dark eyes fill with horror and tears, it was quite the sight. The blonde didn't say anything he just stared into the fear enveloped face of the betrayer. His finger danced with the trigger, lightly pressing against it. He contemplated whether he should continue to play with his mouse or if he should just exterminate it. He was seeing Matt again that night and he did need to shower and change, if he had time but the temptation was just too much. He wanted to play with the mouse just a little while longer.

Mello raised his hand and bought down the hilt of the pistol with force and connected it with the man's temple. More crimson fluid spilled from the scum's mouth and nose and he proceeded to spout something in Russian, Mello took it as some kind of insult and punched the man with a strong hand across the cheek. He spat out more blood and Mello crouched down to the floor. He looked up into the dark eyes that poured tears and he smiled again

"You know it's a shame, I quite like accents and yours is rather fascinating" Mello said

The man spat at him but missed completely

"Go to hell" The man cried out his thick Russian accent slightly broken with heavy panting

Mello laughed

"Been there done that, it wasn't all that great" Mello replied

He paused for a moment before continuing

"But you, you will love it there with the rest of the filth, betrayers, rapists, murders. You see I am one of God's children, I know how ironic right? I don't like killing people but I have to because assholes like you just can't help yourselves your worthless piles of excrement that isn't even worthy for pavement. I am not going to tell you why I am going to kill you because you already know but I will tell you what is going to happen after I kill you. I'm going to leave your body here to rot, the stray animals will be the first to find your bloody corpse and if anyone should ask for your where abouts I will have no choice to kill them to, I'm doing society a favor by ridding the world of you" Mello said

"You won't get away with this forever"

Mello shrugged his shoulders

"Whether I live or die is no concern to me but are you forgetting who I am? No one can touch me, no one has the guts or the balls and no one is going to give a flying fuck about you"

Mello pulled on the trigger just a little more

"Goodbye asshole" Mello said

He pulled the trigger back further and watched as the man's brain matter flew up towards the ceiling. Mello had learnt a long time ago the best point of entry wounds to create where minimal blood splatter would get on him. He once got blood in his blonde hair and it had temporarily turned it an orangy-pink, something he wasn't pleased about so with much practice he had learned where to situate himself.

He waited for the gun to cool before standing up and tucking it into his laced up black leather pants he left the building feeling content. The night was soon approaching and he figured since he was mess free and he was still looking great he would contact Matt and tell him to meet him at the apartment he shared with Lawliet.

He took out his phone and looked for Matt's phone number, finding it he dialed it and held to his ear.

"Matt"

"Hey it's Mello, meet me around the apartment, if L isn't in the code for the door is six nine seven three just let yourself in and wait for me, I won't be long"

"I'm already here, L wanted me to go through a few things, he's out" Matt replied

That accent and that voice sent a shudder down Mello's spine. He loved it

"Alright I'll see you soon"

He pulled the phone away from his ear, placed it in his pocket and zipped it up, mounted his BMW motorbike and sped off back to the apartment.

Mello was actually looking forward to seeing Matt again. He wanted to know more about the red head, mostly because he wanted to hear his voice and also to find out if he met anymore of his criteria. Matt genuinely intrigued him and the fact that he didn't seem intimidated by the blonde made him somewhat curious. Usually when people found out the Mello was the infamous Mihael Keehl they either made excuses to leave or would become suddenly nervous but Matt didn't even seem to recoil and Mello wondered why that was exactly.

He arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later and let himself in. The pain in his arm was spreading and it was starting to bother him quite severely. He could feel the sleeve of his jacket was wet and when he was climbing the stairs that he had noticed that blood was trickling down and dripping on the steps. He wrapped his left hand around his right arm where the pain was coming from hoping to suppress the bleeding. The moment he was in he looked at the red head sitting on the table and noticed that before him were his cigarettes, goggles and some sort of portable gaming system

"Hey" Mello said as he made his way over the red head and quickly removed his hand and placed his gun on the table before placing it back

"Hi" Matt replied and lifted his gaze from the file he was reading

He looked at Mello's arm that he was gripping tightly and noticed the blood that was leaking from it. The red head stood up and moved over to the blonde, they were near on the same height. Matt looked at the blonde's arm again and then back into the aquamarine gaze.

"You're hurt" Matt said

"Yeah it's nothing, just a knife wound, I'll be fine, I've suffered much worse"

Matt shook his head and grasped hold of the zip of Mello's jacket and he gradually drew it down. Mello frowned as the red head began to remove the leather jacket

"What are you doing?" Mello asked

"Helping" Matt replied without hesitation

Mello removed his hand away from his right arm and Matt gently pulled it away from Mello's arms and body. He folded it neatly and placed it on the table and examined the extensive and deep wound that was sliced through on the blondes forearm.

"I can fix it for if you've got a first aid kit, I'm no stranger to these kinds of injuries"

Normally Mello would have just let it go; he would have disinfected it and let the wound closed. It was only a few years ago that Mello had the left side of his face burned; he went to hospital once after it happened and every other time he just dealt with it himself. He often used a concealer to hide the wound. It wasn't because he was bothered with it affecting his appearance it was so he wouldn't get sympathy that people insisted on giving him and he hated it so he covered it up to the best of his abilities. As much as he wanted to do it his own way he did want to get closer to Matt so the idea of having the red head touch him while he would distract the blonde by talking to him was too good to pass up

"There is one in my bedroom; it's down the hall and to the right. You'll find it on the desk in there" Mello replied

Matt nodded and started to walk away to retrieve the kit. He returned only moments later with the large box in his left hand. Mello assumed that Matt was left handed mostly because so far everything he had done that Mello saw was done with his left and not his right hand

"Take a seat" Matt said calmly and quietly

Mello sat down in one of the wooden chairs around the table and watched as Matt kneeled down in front of him and began to open the box. The blonde admired the vibrant vermillion strands on Matt's head they were very unusual he had met people with ginger hair before but never someone with hair that was truly red and especially hair so vibrant and what looked well cared for

"I like your hair it kinda reminds me the sky at sunset" Mello said

Matt smiled

"Thank you, your hair and eyes are like those perfect summer days where a single cloud can't be seen. It's rather endearing" Matt replied

He managed to find a needle and some nylon stitching thread as well as some liquid antiseptic and a bandage. He kneeled up higher and grasped the lighter that sat next to his cigarette packet and he flicked it placing the flame against the tip of the needle to rid it of any germs or bacteria. He placed the lighter back and strung the nylon thread through the eye of the needle. He held it in his right hand while he grasped the antibacterial liquid with his left and pushed down on the edge of the lid to open it.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked

Mello nodded and gritted his teeth this was going to be the hardest part of all the stinging of the liquid hitting the wound. Matt tipped up the bottle and the clear liquid seeped over and into the wound and Mello cringed trying to ignore the pain. Matt closed up the lid and placed it back down onto the floor and readied the needle in his left hand

"Are you single?" Matt asked Mello

The blonde knew it was a distraction technique. He watched Matt make the first pierce into his skin, it hadn't hurt as much as the germ killing liquid. Matt was actually rather gentle it was nice to feel his hands grazing his arms the red head had such a kind touch.

"Yeah, I have been for quite some time" Mello replied

"I find that somewhat hard to believe to be honest"

Mello was slightly taken aback by Matt's statement he didn't know Mello personally so it wasn't like he knew what he was like outside of what he was portrayed in business.

"Why?"

"Your young, attractive, you seem to know exactly what you want and you have a certain je ne sais quoi about you"

Mello smiled he was sure if he allowed himself to he would have been blushing

"Most people don't have a kind word to say about me" Mello replied

"Well I am not most people, I actually quite admire you. You are the main reason why I started working within the organized crime industry given I hadn't realized you were Mihael Keehl until you told me but your famous. You are someone I look up to"

"Me? Do you know fucking strange that is for me to hear that someone admires me instead of being fearful of me?"

Matt continued to stitch the elongated and fathomable wound. Mello wasn't even flinching at the sensation of the needle diving into his flesh.

"I mean don't get me wrong I am well aware of what you are capable of and what you've done but it's the fact you have great work ethic that makes me appreciate you. You're determined and strong and you don't let people walk all over you, I happen to find those qualities to be venerable"

"You have a good head on your shoulders then, how long have you been working underground for?"

Matt thought for a second

"I guess maybe five years; I mostly do all the security work. Monitoring, tracing and tracking, surveillance stuff that allows me to work alone and yet still be of some help" He replied

"And that's what you do for L?" Mello asked

"Yeah if he wants information on a particular person or a case he contacts me and I get him the information he needs so far I have never failed anyone so I've got a pretty good record"

He watched as Matt was coming to the end of the wound. The stitching was in a crisscross pattern that went up most of the blondes forearm.

"Judging by the way you have stitched me up I'm assuming that you have a few of your own scars" Mello said

"I have a couple, but I mostly do this for other people. I was working for this French guy for three years and I was asked that while I did my typical job I also do medical studies. So I did what any good boy would do and I studied my heart out and I am actually a certified doctor too. Most people only know me as Doc or Oi you" Matt replied

Mello let out a light laugh. Matt tied up the ends thoroughly and then grasped the bandage and starting at Mello's hand he began to snugly wrap the stitching

"A doctor and a man of organized crime, I gotta tell you Dr. Matt you're making yourself extremely appealing to me" Mello said still smiling

"It's Dr. Jeevas actually, Mail Jeevas but I prefer Matt and I'm glad that you find me appealing, that's quite flattering hearing that from someone who is known for not giving a fuck about anyone but themselves"

Mello let out another chuckle again

"I only give a fuck about myself because one nobody else does and two because I haven't found anyone worth giving a fuck about, well at least until now anyway"

When Mello flirted he spared nothing. He didn't care what he said; if he felt something he said it. He was honest and he didn't care what people thought about what he did say. He had no filtering system and he didn't care whether he hurt someone's feelings or not he said whatever he pleased. Matt was quite the man and if Mello had any chance with him at all he was going to take it.

"Well then you have kink in that notion" Matt replied

"What do you mean?"

Matt finished off wrapping the blondes arm and tucked the end of the bandage in underneath. He gently let go of the blondes arm and he looked into the light blue orbs once again

"Because I give a fuck about you. I didn't do this because it's my job, I did it cause I cared that you were hurt" Matt replied

Mello had never heard anyone say that they cared about him before, just as he had never heard anyone say they loved him. He had had sex before but never relationships so it was unfamiliar territory to him but to hear someone not only wasn't walking on broken egg shells around him but actually cared was a shock to his system and he was left looking and feeling like a stunned fish.

"You care? About me?" Mello was finally able to say

Matt nodded sincerely

"Yeah, I mean I look up to you and admire you and after today you're the only thing I have been able to think about. You made me feel less like a worthless nobody and made me feel like I was actually worth the time of day. It's the first time I have ever wanted to actually talk to and be around someone, it's a pretty interesting and welcoming feeling" Matt replied

"Even though I'm a killer and unable to control my emotions?"

Matt nodded

"I have this theory. People say they like or love someone all the time but when their away from that person they supposedly like they do nothing but complain about them. I think if someone truly has strong feelings whether its friendship or a romantic attachment they should have nothing to complain about. I know everyone has flaws, I'm not that ignorant but regardless of who a person is and no matter what they do if you can't have feelings towards someone without complaining then the like or love only runs on the surface but if you can feel something towards another and like or love them even if they do things that others don't see as acceptable and without complaints then that is something that runs deeper, that is what it means to truly like someone. So regardless of what you have done in the past, what you did in the present and what you will do in the future I like you just as you are"

Mello could feel his heart flutter and he tears begin to form in his eyes, it was the nicest and most logical thing anyone had ever said to him. It was when he listened to Matt that he had realized what a jackass he had been. He had this stupid list with the criteria someone needed to match and it was any wonder why he was single and starting to feel alone. He had expected someone to be perfect in every which way instead of learning to accept people for who they were. He felt like an asshole and an idiot. Matt was more or less completely alone in the world and yet he had seen life in the most logical sense possible. He may have looked up to and admired Mello but the blonde had seen all the heart in the world in those emerald green eyes, those kind and sweet orbs that glistened with an unrelenting smile and luminous glow. He didn't care for criteria, he wanted Matt.

"When you had said that I had sweet side and I had kind eyes earlier that was the first time anyone had ever said anything nice to me. I never would have expected that Mihael Keehl would make me feel the happiest I have ever felt just by analyzing me. Despite how others see you Mello I see you differently in your eyes I see someone who is strong both physically and mentally, someone intelligent and brave. I see someone who has been shut out by everyone because they fear you and think your nothing more than a barbarian. I see someone who despite misfortunes and clearly wounds too will keep on standing up and fighting for what he wants no matter how many times he gets knocked down and above everything else I see from those tears running down your very attractive face that you feel everything with your heart and even if no one else gets to see that I hope you never change"

Matt reached up and he delicately wiped the tears from Mello's cheek. As his thumb grazed over the left side of his face he could feel the texture was different then the right. Mello knew he was probably going to freak out once he saw the burn that covered most of his cheek and forehead. The red head softly rubbed away the concealer and could see the burn scar. He rested up higher on his knees and kissed the blondes cheek softly

"I wish I could have been there for you" Matt said as he pulled his lips away

Mello was shocked when Matt didn't even flinch at the sight of the scar. The blonde raised his left arm and began to run the top of his hand over the concealer that hid his scar removing it with every wipe and until it was completely gone.

"Do you still think I'm attractive?" Mello asked looking at Matt's eyes

He nodded softly as his kept Mello's gaze

"I think you're beautiful" The red head replied

"I know this is probably a peculiar thing to say but I want you to stay with me. I need you and I have never needed someone in my entire life. I have never even wanted someone before. I know that it seems ridiculous coming from a stranger but you already know me better than anyone. I will give you a full time job and whatever else you need" Mello said

He truly did need Matt, he was making him feel like he was indestructible and the fact he was the first and only person that had even actually touched his heart he had to have him in his life no matter how it was he needed him.

"You don't have to give me a job or anything at all Mello. I'd be happy to just be around to help you whenever you need it and besides clearly you need someone who will take care of your injuries because you're too stubborn to go to a hospital. I will look after you, at least domestically speaking I have killed someone before but that was actually an accident so I don't think I'll be able to look after you in combat or in war but I'll be there to fix anything broken or battered and I would protect to the best of my abilities"

Mello smiled widely

"So you would be my own personal doctor?" He asked somewhat seductively

"Yes I suppose I would"

Mello elevated his hand and tucked some of his long golden hair behind his ear

"And ah—what benefits would that entail?"

"Well I would make sure your injuries are taken care of, I could make sure your body is well looked after and if it interests you I could pay extra attention to your heart that is if you want me to have a close bond with you and your heart and body"

Mello could see the innocence in the red heads eyes. He assumed he had never been with anyone before, he was very sweet and the words he purred were arousing him very much.

"I would definitely not be adverse to that"

Matt smiled and he rested his hands on Mello's knees

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell remarkably like chocolate?" Matt asked with a smile

"No but that would be because I have a bit of a cocoa addiction"

"Well at least I know what I can get you to impress you"

Mello placed his hands over Matt's and intertwined his fingers in with the red head's

"You don't need to impress me I already am, I'll let you in on something I also have a thing for accents especially English ones, I am a xenophile" Mello said

Matt laughed and gently squeezed the blonde's hands

"Well that's good news for me then isn't it. I really like you Mello and I would love to see more of the Mello no one else gets to see"

"I can trust you can't I, you wouldn't make me kill you for betraying me would you?" Mello asked

Matt shook his head without hesitation. He pulled his left hand away from Mello's and reached into his back pocket and he grasped something before closing his palm around it

"You never have to worry about that Mello I'll be loyal to you. I care about you deeply and I want you to be a part of my life whatever that means whether you want us to be associates, friends or more. I won't ever stab you in the back nor do anything to hurt you"

He moved his right hand and he grasped the object he took from out of his pocket. It was a necklace that he placed loosely around the blonde's neck and he clasped it up. He moved away from Mello and he looked down and noticed it was a plain golden cross on a string of red beads

"I've had that since I was eight. I found it in the orphanage I grew up in. It's the only thing I have ever had that I haven't parted with its kinda special to me so I want you to have it as a sign of my loyalty" Matt said

Mello looked up into the pea green eyes before him

"I can't keep this Matt, I'll end up losing it" Mello replied before raising his hands to take the necklace off

Matt grasped his hands tenderly

"No you won't, I trust you" Matt replied

"You may not like what I'm about to say but that's just tough. I find it hard to believe that someone I have only known since this morning already means something to me. I have to tell you I have never cared about anyone before I have never wanted to care about someone I mean let's face it a guy with my reputation shouldn't care about anyone but I care about you"

Matt looked slightly confused he opened his mouth and Mello placed his hand over Matt's mouth

"I didn't say that I was finished. I liked my men in certain way I guess I was kind of vain in that sense and truthfully the criteria I had was still in play until you said what you did about liking someone. The reason why I wanted to walk you out was because I think your good looking and your accent and that's all but in saying that I wanted to meet with you again because I liked talking to you. So I guess I'm sorry that I saw you as a piece of meat" Mello said

"That's alright, you don't need to apologize I don't mind. Nothing really bothers me I mean I would be bothered if I never saw you again but everything else just slides right off"

Mello shook his head and looked deeply into the red heads eyes.

"Do you fuck anyone?" Mello asked in his typical non-charming manner

"No" Matt replied sheepishly

"So I would be the first person you have been with romantically speaking?"

"You want to be with me?" Matt asked somewhat shocked

Mello laughed

"Matt I have been flirting with you, pushing forth sexual innuendo and I even admitted I liked you and told you I was attracted to you, my God Matty how obvious do I have to be for you to see that I am in lo—"

Mello clenched his teeth he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Well I did tell you I wouldn't know if someone was attracted to me" Matt said with a smile

"Alright I will make this obvious for you. Matt I want you, I didn't tell you to stay because I felt like saying it I said it because I want you to be with me. I want us to be in a relationship, I want us to have sex, I want to hear that fucking sexy voice every damn day. I care about you, I like you and yeah I'm fucking in love with you too. So all you need to do is nod your head in agreement because if I were you I wouldn't disagree and then you can kiss me"

Matt smiled and nodded his head. Mello leaned downward and Matt kneeled up their lips met for a soft and very much welcomed kiss. The blonde intertwined his fingers in with the vermillion tresses and he tried to encourage Matt to relax by running his tongue along his tender lips. The red head responded by slightly opening his mouth and once he could feel Matt relax his lips he slipped his wet and heated muscle inside of the red heads mouth and leisurely massaged his tongue against Matt's

Mello let out a soft moan as he could feel the red head glide his hands up his thighs. The blonde pulled away slowly, his teeth capturing Matt's bottom lip and he bit softly into the pink pillow before pulling away completely. He smiled at the red head seductively

"Are you hard Matty?" Mello asked

"If I say yes will you hold it against you?"

Mello laughed loudly. He had never someone quite like Matt before he made him smile and laugh more in one day then he had in his entire life

"That is possibly the lamest thing I have ever heard and yes I would"

"Then yes I am extremely hard Mello and one more thing. I'm in love with you too"

"You'll stay with no matter how many men I kill and no matter how scary I seem?" Mello asked

"No matter what"

Mello took Matt's had and pulled him up off of the floor and as Matt stood up the blonde wrapped his arms around the red head and held him tightly. He had everything he had ever wanted in that one man and he was going to keep him.

"And it all started because English accents turn me on" Mello said as he held Matt tightly

_Oh no only two chapters to go…so sad right now. I hope you all have enjoyed reading these as much as I have enjoyed writing them xx K Quinn_


	25. Y is for You

**Y IS FOR YOU**

"If you're standing on the edge of a cliff and in front of you is a guy that's aiming SMG at your heart, on the other side of the cliff there is a guy with a sniper rifle, above you is fighter jet with its crosshairs on you and the drop below you is excessively dark but the distance is undetermined, how you rather die?"

The red head sighed loudly and took another drag of his cigarette

"And I have to die one of those ways?" He asked

"It's only theoretical I'm just curious" The blonde sitting across from him replied

"I guess I would just fall off the cliff"

"Why?"

"Because at least there is a long enough drop that I can get a cig in before I become something that resembles dog food"

Mello smiled and shook his head typical Matt, silver linings seemed to be that guy's specialty. They had only been working for four weeks and in those couple of fortnights Mello had become the only person that Matt bothered to talk to. They actually made rather great partners; they had the whole good cop bad cop vibe going on. Whispers had been floating around the precinct about Mello's unorthodox methods for getting results and others had whisper how unfortunate it was that he was stuck with Matt who no one seemed to like because he avoided people and conversations like the plague while at work but out on the field they had the same notion, do what had to be done to get the result. They had the top closed case rate and even though they weren't conventional they did get the job done which made all the other detectives jealous which resulted in childish mockery and suggestions that Matt and Mello were more than just work partners.

Matt let it slide off his back nothing really bothered him at all and besides if he was going to have a sexual relationship with another guy, as it had been suggested, it would have definitely been Mello that he would be with. He wasn't just the only person that Matt wanted to and actually liked talking to he was also the only one he trusted and Matt was the only one that Mello trusted. Within two days of meeting it was like they had been friends for years, they just got along and whilst they were completely different with Matt being quiet and had become used to solitude Mello was boisterous and a social butterfly and wasn't afraid to break someone's nose if they pissed him off they relied on each other and in fact they cared about one another's wellbeing, another thing that neither of them had actually done before.

"What about you?" Matt asked

'I wouldn't die, I wouldn't be stupid enough to get myself in that position" He replied with a smile

"Fuck! You're an asshole" Matt replied ashing out the cigarette

"How am I the asshole when you walked straight into that, don't blame me for your ignorance Detective Jeevas"

Their door suddenly opened and they were greeted by nervous rookie

"What? You don't fucking knock?" Mello asked the young man

"ah—um" The rookie raised his hand and was about to knock on the door

'Don't fucking knock now idiot, what do you want?" The blonde continued

The rookie didn't say anything instead he held out a folder with a shaky head and the moment Mello snatched it the young man quickly vanished closing the door behind him. Mello shook his head and diverted his gaze to the folder he was handed. He leaned back into his chair and propped his feet up on the desk folding one leg over the other and reached into his jacket pocket retrieve a small Hersey's Kiss chocolate ball before unwrapping it and placing it in his mouth. He opened the file and began to scan through the details

"Alright Terrance J. Paola busted for possession of crack and unlicensed weapons, served twelve years in prison before being released two days ago on good behavior and is now deceased. Tox shows lethal dose of Heroin in his blood stream however some of the evidence is showing signs he did not inject himself. According to previous details on file Terrance used to work for a Jack Mallory Junior" Mello read

Matt pulled a face of discontent and relaxed in the chair

"I can't seriously be stuck with that guy again" Matt groaned

It was before Mello's time at the precinct. Matt had dealings with Jack before, he was almost intolerable. He wasn't frightening or even intimidating he just never shut up and the problem was he never said anything of use and he also had a habit of conducting his own analysis on anyone that he met. Mello was going to be furious once he met Jack and saw what he was like, they were going to have to bring him in and question him and Matt was more than happy to take the back seat

"Who is he?" Mello asked

"Just this drug dealer unfortunately he is almost impossible to incriminate because he has friends in high places. The longest time he has served was three hours before he was let go. He is without a doubt the most frustrating person I have ever met, but you'll see for yourself"

Mello cocked an eyebrow and looked at his partner

"Wait, someone actually frustrates you?" Mello asked with surprise in his voice

"Yes and that just goes to prove how damn annoying he is, I'm telling you Mel' you'll want to kill him the moment he opens his mouth"

"I want to kill everyone went they open their mouth, of except you, you surprisingly don't irritate me"

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Mello reached over and picked it up knowing that the red head wouldn't

"Yeah?" Mello said in his typical impolite fashion.

Matt watched as the blondes expressions changed throughout the conversation he as listening to

"Yeah I fucking understand, I'm not fucking stupid' Mello said angrily

Matt was curious to know what was being said although it wasn't unusual for Mello to suddenly blow up over even the smallest of things the look on his face told the red head that something was definitely not right.

'Yeah I fucking get it alright, I'll sort it out" Mello replied and threw down the phone with force

"Everything alright?" Matt asked sympathetically

Mello elevated his hand and ran it threw his long golden colored hair

'Yeah everything's fucking fine let's just go and speak with this Jack asshole"

Matt hadn't said a single world he was afraid that if he opened his mouth that he would say something to piss him off some more. Ever since the phone call that morning and after the interrogation with Jack Mello had jumped and yelled at everything including the fact that the supermarket didn't have his brand of chocolate.

He drove silently over to Mello's apartment after the blonde had kicked the shit out of his motorbike and suddenly it wasn't working so Matt had offered to take Mello home. The red head pulled up outside the apartment complex and killed the engine.

'Come in, I need a drink" Mello said before he left the car and started towards the door for the building

Matt just shrugged and he exited the driver's seat, locked the door and followed the blonde into the complex and then up a single flight of stairs before the entered another room that was marked with a four on the door. The red head closed the door behind him and watched Mello go to the kitchen and searched for some sort of alcohol.

'I only have a chocolate liqueur" The blonde called out

"That's fine I don't drink" Matt replied

"Oh well you fucking drink now"

Mello walked over to the red head and thrusted a glass into his hand and he flopped into a couch. Matt moved over and sat beside his friend and watched Mello down the glass. He was a lot more frustrated than he was normally which became very apparent when he took the glass from the red head and downed that too before slamming it down on the coffee table

'See I told you that you drink now" Mello remarked

Matt smiled and then let out a soft laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Matt finally asked

The blonde turned his head and looked into the emerald green eyes that were fixed on him. He shook his head lightly and then turned his gaze away

"No, like I said everything's fine it's not a big fucking deal" Mello replied

"I don't believe you but for the sake of not wanting to be murdered by my only friend I'll shut the fuck up" Matt replied with a smile

"I am being transferred back" Mello said after a few moments' silence

Matt frowned and continued to look at the man beside him

"Oh…why?"

"Apparently my methods that I have been using have pissed a bunch of assholes off and they are revoking my working Visa and I am being transferred back to England"

Mello had come to America via a transfer from a precinct in the United Kingdom. He wasn't born there but had been living there for many years before his transfer and clearly the transfer hadn't changed his methods in fact they made them much worse.

"But that can't be it I mean you're the best cop the precinct has regardless of your methods, we could show them our closing rates and it's gotta change their fucking minds, this can't be it Mello"

Matt said almost panicky he didn't mean to sound so desperate but Mello was his only friend. He trusted him more then he trusted himself and he was the only person he ever actually wanted to be around.

"They've seen all that shit Matt and they don't give a fuck. Trust me if I could just beat the shit out of someone to make them change their mind I would, in a heartbeat but I like what I do, I like yelling at people and scaring the shit of them, I like the fact that I can shoot someone when I'm pissed off without questions being asked and I like working with you as much as that pains me to admit I actually like someone but it's true I like you, I've got two weeks to leave" Mello replied

Matt smiled

"I kinda like you too" He replied

"Don't make a big deal out of it and if you mention it I will kick you and then put six bullets into your stomach but I'm really going to miss you" The blonde continued

Matt sat and thought for a moment, diverting his gaze away from Mello. There had to be something he could do to get Mello to stay. It was a slightly strange feeling almost a desperate one

'We could just find you a woman to marry" Matt replied

Mello laughed out loudly, shook his head and looked at Matt and realized he was serious

"What the fuck? You're serious?" Mello asked

"Well yeah the only other way to get a Visa is by marriage so we can just go find you some woman, pay her and a year later you can get a divorce and you can still stay here" Matt continued

Mello shook his head again and got up leaving the couch to get another two drinks. He filled the glasses up near on to the brim and walked back over to the red head. He sat back down and downed both the glasses consecutively. Matt just shook his head it was amazing that someone could drink alcohol so damn quickly without even cringing. Matt could smell the aroma off of the blonde; it was a very sweet and alluring aroma even though the red head didn't have a sweet tooth.

Matt searched his pockets for his cigarettes and realized he had left them in the car

"I guess I should go, will I see you tomorrow?" Matt asked somewhat nervously before standing up to leave

"Stay with me" Mello suddenly blurted out

'You want me to stay with you?"

"That's what I fucking said, if you're going to be a cock you can just fuck off and before you accuse me of being drunk I am not it takes a lot more than four glasses for me to become pissed. If you don't want to stay then just go" Mello replied angrily

"I'll be right back"

Matt left the apartment and walked back down the stairs. He had a strange feeling in his heart and stomach. It wasn't nervousness or anything uneasy it was a good feeling knowing that Mello wanted him there with him. There was just one slight problem with that good feeling and that was he knew it wouldn't last. Mello was really leaving and he hated knowing that was going to lose the one person he wanted to be with.

The red head unlocked the car and grabbed his cigarettes, he quickly pulled on out and lit it up. It was like breathing fresh air for him. He shut the car door again, locked it and began to walk back to the apartment. He stood at the door for a while to finish his cigarette then he let himself in. He walked back up to the blonde's apartment and as he entered the sitting room he could see that Mello was walking towards his bedroom.

Matt waited a moment before following Mello, the least he could do was make sure that Mello was alright. He wasn't going to stay like Mello had asked, he really couldn't but he needed to make sure that his partner wasn't going to go into some unconscious state.

He opened the door slowly to see that Mello was climbing into the bed.

'You ok?" Matt asked

"I'll be alright, I'm just losing my fucking mind but shit happens right?"

"I can leave if you want to be alone"

"No I don't want you to leave, actually I really need you. I need you to give me a silver lining"

Mello tapped on the bed beside him gesturing for the red head to sit with him. Matt was in two minds about whether or not he should do what Mello asked but since the blonde had a habit of getting violent when he didn't get what he wanted so it was easier for him to slip off his boots and get on the bed beside the blonde

"Jesus fucking Christ Matt it's a fucking bed, lie down" Mello barked

Matt laid down and looked at the man lying beside him. Neither of them said anything they just seemed to look at each other. Their silence wasn't even awkward it was actually rather peaceful not having Mello yelling and Matt not having to worry about whether he was going to say something to make the blonde brutally murder him.

"You should marry me" Mello suddenly said completely catching Matt off guard

Matt cocked his eyebrow he had never heard Mello's drunk talk before and it was quite humorous that the blonde would demand such a thing

'Yeah alright Mello I think you've had too much to drink" Matt said with laughter in his voice

The blonde had a very serious look in his eyes and pulled back his hand before curling it into a fist and punching Matt in the arm

'OW! What the fuck was that for?" Matt asked as he rubbed his arm where Mello had hit him quite hard

"I told you I am not fucking drunk you asshole, I am not even fucking tipsy so don't patronize me you idiot. I am fucking serious. You said the only way I am going to get to stay is if I got married right? I am not going to go out into the fucking streets and pay some woman five hundred bucks and say hey I need a fucking wife so you have to marry me. You realize that it will be suspicious as all fuck if I suddenly married someone, they take you in those fucking interrogation rooms and question you about fucking everything how the fuck am I supposed to answer questions about someone I don't fucking know huh? I have two weeks Matt, a fucking fortnight to save my ass and the only person I know everything about is you!" Mello yelled

"Mello it is going to be even more suspicious if you marry a guy and not to mention the fact that if and mean IF we did that we wouldn't be able to work together anyway. They have strict rules about co-workers being involved and those interrogations include asking those who we work with questions about our relationship"

"SO FUCKING WHAT! EVERYBODY ALREADY THINKS WE ARE FUCKING GAY ANYWAY!"

It was true the rumors were that Matt and Mello were together romantically speaking so even if they were asked questions they would only be told that it seemed like the two were already together. Matt wanted Mello to stay but pretending to be married was out of the question. Matt just shook his head; he didn't even know what to say. They did know pretty much everything about each other and they did spend pretty much all day every day together, they knew each other's habits, likes, dislikes and anything that needed to be known they would quickly learn about each other…No it couldn't happen if they got found out they would both end up in prison and yeah that would have been fine for Mello cause he was a nasty piece of work but Matt wasn't cut out for prison life he was too much of a loner and too quiet, yes he could kick ass if need be but he would be an instant target.

"Mel' I don't want to see you go, I don't, you mean a lot to me and I care about you but -"

"Please Matt, come on I never say fucking please but I don't want to go back to that shitty fucking job back to that shitty fucking apartment, my life is here and if I have to leave what the fuck do you think is going to happen to me? I am going to go back to England and lose my fucking job I will end up doing some fucking work for a drug dealer or the Mafia and eventually end up on the streets dead because I led a destructive life" Mello said quietly and as calmly as he could

Matt could feel his heart and mind leading him in two different directions his mind was telling him to get up and leave and pretend the conversation never took place but his heart was telling him to stay and help Mello.

"Even if we are going to do this we'll still end up losing our jobs anyway. They don't like your methods, they won't allow us to work together or work at the precinct at all once they find out the rumors are true and even if we still keep our jobs we are going to end up working fucked up shifts so if we try and prove that we are together their going to know straight away we are full of shit because no marriage no matter how strong it is won't withstand the ridiculous and long hours that a cop works" Matt replied rationally

"I don't care I'll find another fucking job I'm not fucking useless after all I'm sure there is something I can do that entails me beating the shit out of people. Matt just answer me something do you want me to go back there knowing what I am like? Knowing that losing my job and you is going to make me even more pissed off so I will fucking end up in jail or dead anyway?"

Matt hated it when Mello guilt tripped him he was so damn good at it and the blonde knew that he was important to Matt and that he could get his own way by making a point that he knew would affect the red head.

"Why the fuck would I want that? I fucking care about you Mello, I do. I don't want anything like that to happen to you…If we're going to do this we're going to have to make it look legitimate we are seriously going to have to make it seem like we are together" Matt replied finally giving in

"Really? You're going to do this for me?' Mello asked

The red head nodded with brief hesitation

"I think you're well aware that I would do anything for you, besides they'll only end up giving me a partner that I can't stand with the new rules so I may as well get fired for something interesting" Matt replied

Matt saw Mello smile, he had a very hypnotic smile he was charming all around that's why women loved him so much. They had been in bars after shifts and the red head watched as several women flirted with the blonde and because he was egotistical Mello lapped it up and flirted right back ending up with numbers of woman he never called. It wasn't that Matt was unattractive in fact it was the complete opposite because he had no desire to talk to anyone people picked up on it and avoided him and he was quite happy with that.

As Matt laid there silently something had occurred to him. Mello said he didn't want to go back to England because he didn't want to lose his job but then he said he didn't care if he lost it and he was well aware that they wouldn't be working together, the red head smiled when he realized that the reason Mello wanted to stay had nothing to do with the job.

"You know if I was really getting married to a guy, I would marry you and I'd even let you suck my cock" Mello replied

Matt shook his head at the blonde he was charming when he wanted to be but the rest of the time he was just Mello.

"You know that we are going to have to live together" Matt replied

"Of course I fucking know that and if anything you're moving here I am not moving into that shitty apartment you have with that fucking cereal box fortress that is supposed to be a fucking kitchen, you're a slob and I have never once since you clean up anything so you can move here because at least it's already clean and I can make you clean up after yourself" Mello replied

Matt was definitely not the cleanest person and the cereal box fortress was in fact his kitchen that had just happened to have boxes of cereal stored in every cupboard. Matt couldn't cook so cereal and take away junk food was his main diet.

"OH! Fucking brilliant idea!" The blonde said loudly before Matt had a chance to reply

"We're going to get fired tomorrow" He continued

Matt looked curiously at the blonde

"We are?" he asked

"Yeah, we have to make this believable right? I've got a plan and like all my plans it's fucking perfect"

"Ok that's great and all but care to fill me in?" Matt asked

Mello smiled almost devilishly

"No just trust me this is too fucking good and if I tell you now it will ruin the whole element of surprise"

Matt had been sitting at the desk waiting for the red head to come back in from his cigarette break which was a lot more frequent than usual, it was clear that Matt was uneasy.

Matt entered the office he walked over to his side of the desk

"Don't sit down" The blonde said before the red head could take a seat

Matt obeyed without arguing or questioning anything he just stood there waiting. Mello stood up and opened the blinds slightly over the window and the glass embedded in the door so it would have been easy for anyone to see into the office. He sat back down in the chair and tucked is legs under the desk

"Get under the table" He commanded

Matt looked at Mello like he had lost his mind

"Don't fucking look at me like that and get the fuck under the table"

"Why the fuck am I getting under the table?"

Mello rolled his eyes and let out a growl

'Get under the fucking table!" He yelled loudly

Whatever the blonde was up to Matt had to trust him, he didn't want to lose Mello and he didn't want to fuck him over so whatever Mello's reasons were he felt obligated to go along with it.

The red head reluctantly got under the desk

"Now what?" The red head asked

"Oh Matt, you're such a dirty pervert sucking me off when we're supposed to be working"

"HUH WHAT THE FU—"

"Just shut up and stay there until I tell you otherwise" Mello whispered

He moaned and panted loudly. The blonde closed his eyes and reached under the table so it made it look as if he had his fingers in with the vermillion tresses

"OH FUCK! You're going to make me cum Matt"

Mello smiled when he noticed a few sets of eyes looking into the room

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Mello yelled out

He watched the other officers and detectives move away from the room.

"Ok you can move now" The blonde said calmly

"Ah… I will think I will just stay here for a moment"

Mello pulled his chair out slightly and cocked his head so he was looking at the red head under the desk

'Are you trying to say that you're turned on right now?" Mello asked

"It's kind of hard to ignore someone moaning and panting my name even if it is fake" Matt replied

"You know that's pretty flattering knowing I can make you hard by faking orgasm sounds, Christ imagine what I could do to you if they were real"

They arrived back at the apartment after they had been fired just as Mello predicted. They fake blow job at work had caused them to be dismissed from work and whilst it meant the red head would have to find another job that didn't require a reference he was actually quite happy. He liked his job but without Mello as his partner it just wasn't worth being a cop anymore. He figured he could be a private investigator or something, but it was something he would work out down the line the most important thing was them figuring out how to make their relationship legitimate looking, file for marriage and then go about dealing with fraud investigators and such.

They had stopped by Matt's old apartment and collected his belongings which only filled three measly boxes. The red head was packing some of his clothes away when Mello came into the room and looking around with a frown on his face

"If you had never been here before would you say this as a gay apartment?" The blonde asked as he continued to scrutinize the bedroom

"I am not entirely sure what one is supposed to look like so I don't know if the apartment is gay" The red head replied

He packed away the rest of his clothes and turned to face the blonde

"Will you just fucking humor me and tell me if this looks like the type of apartment a gay man would have?" Mello asked

"Well it's excessively clean and it smells like chocolate and some sort of flower room spray so I suppose so"

Mello looked at Matt and furrowed his brows deeper

"Well it's settled we are going to have to gay this up"

'Gay it up?" Matt asked curiously

"Yeah you know fancy furniture and stack some fucking gay porn in the living room, decorate the fucking walls with rainbows and shit. I don't know we just have to make it a little more gay in here, not too much we don't want it to look like we are trying too hard but just a couple of things" Mello replied

Matt just shook his head and left the room to go out onto the balcony to have a cigarette. He wouldn't have admitted it but being Mello's boyfriend was not easy. The blonde was hard to please and he got annoyed with pretty much everything. He was charming around women and strangers but then when he was with Matt it was like there was no filtering system between his brain and his mouth.

He sat down and looked below him at the street, he never expected life to be so complicated but at least since the blonde had been a part of his life it was a lot more exciting and there was very few moments where the red head was bored.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know" Mello said calmly from behind him

The red head didn't bother to turn around he just took another drag of his cigarette and flicked the ash towards the ground.

"I want to, I don't particularly like the thought that I will end up with a boring life again, where nothing changes and everything is still" He replied

Mello shifted from behind Matt and sat down next to him.

"Did I really turn you on before?" Mello asked still remaining calm

Matt slightly blushed and tried to hide it by lowering his head and taking another drag of his cigarette

'Yeah, you did but don't give me hell for it ok it's been quite a long time since I've heard noises like that come from anyone that wasn't on a fucking TV screen" The red head finally replied

"I wasn't going to give you hell for it, I'm glad that I had that effect on you it's really quite the ego boost, how long has it been since you've been with someone anyway?"

"Mmm well let's see I'm thirty years old now so… sixteen years and that was because I was high as a kite and I thought it would be fun to try and have sex with the girl who lived next door, turned out she was the city's famous bicycle service and would have slept with anyone so you know that was quite the highlight of my life" The red head replied

Mello smiled and placed his hand on Matt's knee

"Not yet" He said

The red head turned his gaze to Mello

"You're thirty on the first of February still another three and half weeks away"

"You remember my birthday?" Matt asked

"I remember everything about you as you remember everything about me, that's something we have in common we retain information like sponges. So this disaster of a sexual experience that happened a million years ago why was it the last time?" Mello asked

Matt smiled and finished off his cigarette

"Do you really need to ask? You know me Mello I'm pretty sure it's obvious why I haven't had sex since I was fourteen"

"Cause you're my anti-social weirdo that apparently enjoys masturbation over stepping outside his comfort zone to have sex" Mello replied with laughter in his voice

"Bingo"

Mello gripped hold of the red head's knee tighter and then pulled himself up

"Come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"Indoors idiot it's fucking freezing out here and we have something we need to do"

Matt was slightly apprehensive but he got up anyway and followed Mello back into the house. He led them into the bedroom and he turned on the television, encouraged Matt to sit down and then sat down beside him

"If we are really going to do this then we can't fuck up we are going to have to make it seem like we are together. So whatever it was that turned you on before keep thinking about that cause we are going to need to turn you into someone who exudes sexual confidence"

"What is exuding sexual confidence have anything to do with being gay?"

"Everything, haven't you ever seen a gay guy on fucking movie before? They flounce around like they own the fucking place. Their confident, loud and they don't care what people think about them and best of all they have an attitude problem, they're bitches, I'm the perfect gay guy…I'm not sure if I am offended or complimented by my own observation" Mello said more to himself then to Matt

"At least you didn't get hard over another guy make fake sex sounds"

Mello let out a small laugh

"No I didn't but it's probably a good time to tell you that knowing you got aroused by me turned me on so you weren't the only one who got hard over another guy"

Matt furrowed his brows and turned his head to look at the blonde

"Am I really gay?" The red head asked somewhat confusingly

"…That would probably entail enjoying having sex with another guy and I know cause you're a stuck up ignoramus you definitely haven't had sex with another guy before it's not exactly something I can say for certain, besides in the off chance that you are gay you would never be able to have me anyway" Mello replied confidently

Matt smiled and snickered

"You are the one that said if you were gay you would want me so then why couldn't I have you?" Matt asked

"Why? Because you don't know how to flirt, what you think just because we are friends and the closest thing to family either of us have got that I am just going to give myself to you like I'm some kind of slut? I don't fucking think so asshole"

"Well that's not exactly fair; I am fucking hopeless with people I have never even fucking seduced anyone not while I'm completely with it anyway. Why would you make this difficult for me?" Matt asked

"Hang on just one fucking second you expect me to be with you without even as much as you asking me out? Just because you're socially awkward by which in this instance is void because you already know me and you already mingle with me so you should be able to at least flirt with me"

Mello sat back into the head board and crossed his arms over his chest

"Flirt with me and I'll consider being with you"

"You really don't have much choice when think about it, I'm all you got unless you hire some woman to be your wife I'm your only chance of staying here so I'm not going to flirt with you" Matt replied

Mello unfolded his arms and cocked his eyebrow looking at the red head curiously

"Look at that you do have balls, I can't believe that you were just stern with me. That's kinda a turn on Matt, come on just try it flirt with me, tell me how much you want me" Mello said in the sweetest voice he could conjure up

"Mello I can't flirt" Matt said loudly

"Come on do it, how are we going to prove that we are together if you can't even flirt with me? come on DO IT!"

Matt suddenly jumped and straddled Mello's hips and pinned his shoulders to the mattress. He could see the sudden shock in the aquamarine orbs. The red head looked down and eyed over the lean yet tone body beneath him and then slowly made his eyes back up and connected them with the blondes. He released one of Mello's shoulders and then gently glided it down the side of his face before pushing some of the long loose strands behind his ear. He smiled only slightly before edging himself down so his lips were only inches away from the blondes, their gaze stayed connected

"You remind me of summer. A perfect cloudless sky, a full beaming warm sun, the most enticing and stimulating smell. You are very, very beautiful"

The red head inched his mouth closer to the blondes he could feel Mello's body slightly shudder beneath him. Matt grazed his hand along Mello's free arm and grasped his wrist before gently moving it to his jeans and resting the blondes hand against his hard cock. Matt smiled as Mello grasped the expanding bulge in the confines of his jeans.

"Satisfied?" Matt asked still smiling

Mello bit into his bottom lip and shook his head slowly. He placed his fingers on the button of Matt's jeans and he slowly undid it before pinching the zip and pulling it downwards. The blonde swiftly and roughly pulled out from under Matt's hold on his shoulder. He sat up and wrapped his right hand around the back of the red heads neck and placed his lips so close that they were breathing the same humid air.

"Is this what happens when someone flirts with you?" Matt asked cheekily and with a smile

"Are you insinuating that I am easy and a slut?" The blonde asked

He looked down at Matt's lips then back up to his eyes

"Not at all I am just curious"

They could both feel their hearts beating hard and fast. It had all been an act so far but things were becoming intense and the red head couldn't help but think it was no longer about acting anymore. He had been falling in love since they had met and without saying so that love was becoming very apparant

The blonde shook his head

"No it's not. It never goes past flirting, it hasn't for seven maybe eight years" The blonde said almost sheepishly

"I always thought you were the type of guy who could have anyone you wanted. I mean I have seen the way women hopelessly flirt with you" Matt replied only realizing after he said the words could have been taken as offensive.

"You want to know why I flirt with women the way I do?" Mello asked

Matt nodded his head continuing to straddle the blonde who was holding his neck lightly

"You know that I'm an asshole and somehow you still like being around me but those women they don't know that I am a loud, rude and a complete jerk. They have no idea that if I went home with them that I would probably fuck them, forget their name and then move to entirely new apartment just in case they are psychotic and try to track me down. I flirt because for those brief five to ten minutes I'm just a normal guy not the asshole with the bad fucking attitude that I am" Mello said with a very slight smile

"I don't think you're an asshole, I think you are a little over the top sometimes but that's about it. I've thought anything bad about you and I get it, I get what it is a relief to be something you're not even if it is for a few minutes"

Mello took his hand away from the back of Matt's neck and then placed his hands against the red heads waist.

"I want to do this with you and I don't mean just for show either" the blonde said after taking a deep breath

Matt's eyes widened as he looked seriously into the blonde's eyes

"You want to be with me…you want to be with…me?" He asked shocked

Mello was a really good looking guy and despite the fact he blew up over nothing he was intelligent, he knew what he wanted and he was extremely determined and stopped at nothing to have what he wanted and Matt was antisocial, rude, cocky and smoked enough cigarettes to kill a thousand people.

"Why do you say that like I'm too good for you or something?"

"Probably because you are, come on Mel' look at me, I couldn't even flirt with you for fuck sakes all I did was think with my dick and that is how I am straddling you now and even then look what I did I more or less molested you and told you that you were beautiful, I'm pathetic" Matt said with laughter in his voice

"You think you're pathetic because you said I was beautiful? You said the sweetest fucking thing I have ever heard. You made my heart feel like it was going to fucking explode Matt. Don't get all fucking cocky about it or make a fuss but I don't just want to be with you if I was gay I wanna be with you because I like you, I trust you, you're the only person I give a damn about and because I am gay"

Matt dropped open his mouth and his eyes bulged he had no idea that the man he was going to marry was actually gay. It was completely shocking but it was a pleasant jolt.

"Why didn't you tell me Mello?" Matt asked softening his face as he looked at the aquamarine pools

"What the fuck was I supposed to say Matt? It's not like it is an easy thing to say or even admit to why do you think I said flirting with women makes me feel normal? I'm only telling you now because while I know your only doing this for me so I don't get deported I'm doing this because I want to stay with you. It's not just about staying here it about staying with someone I genuinely care about" Mello replied

Matt raised his hands and placed them on the blonde's cheek and placed his lips against Mello's and kissed him passionately. The red head lips grazed along the blondes rose pink pillows and slowly moved his hands away from Mello's cheeks and laced his left fingers in with the golden strands. He pulled away from Mello's lips and then kissed up his jawline. The blonde moaned and panted heavily as he gripped the red heads hips tightly

Matt finally pulled away and their gaze met once again

"Matt?" Mello questioned and he breathed lightly

"I want to marry you not just so you can stay in the country either, I want to have the chance to be the guy that you want and need, I want to be more than just your friend it may take some time for me to work out exactly what you want but I'll keep trying" Matt said earnestly

"You're not freaked out about having sex with another guy or being married to one?" Mello asked

Matt shook his head

"Well I mean I probably would be if it was another man but it's you and your not just some guy, you're everything, at least to me anyway. Sex, marriage, love if it's with you I'll never be freaked out" Matt replied

Mello smiled and kissed the red head softly again

"I would have been with you regardless if you flirted with me or not Matt, I care about you I trust you and I love you. It's just you" He said as he pulled away from the kiss

"I love you too" Matt replied without hesitation

"Just as a friend or more?" Mello asked

Matt smiled sweetly

"So much more, it's just you too"

_Hello everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to write this it's no been exactly easy so sorry for the crappy chapter. Well one chapter to go before this series ends and that sucks. Thank you to everyone that has supported these chapters you guys are freaking awesome xx K Quinn _


	26. Z is for Zealous

**Z IS FOR ZEALOUS**

Matt stood out on the balcony looking out over the city, he hated it already and he had only been there for five hours. He puffed on the cigarette that sat in between his lips, resting lazily against the bottom one. He honestly had no idea why he thought the move was a good idea, sure he was bored in the last place of residence and he had hoped that a little vacation from the same old would do him good but it was only after he moved the four boxes containing his belongings into the small one bedroom apartment that was on the bad side of town that he had realized that nothing at all had changed except the fact that his balcony faced north instead of west.

He had been alone all of his life, he was the kid no parent wanted, the child who no one wanted to play with or speak too, the teenager that didn't go to high school or college and now at twenty years old he as the adult that avoided people like the plague but he knew that even if he wanted some form of companionship nobody would really understand him or accept him for everything he was. It probably should have been a depressing life but he just never seemed to stop looking at the positive, he was a silver linings kind of guy, he didn't let too much get to him but he did get bored rather easily he hated when life was still and quiet which was probably why he spent most of the time playing video games because at least the screen he was looking at was constantly moving.

He gazed over the night sky and soon his attentions were drawn to the apartment block directly across the street. His emerald green eyes scaled along the windows, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, he supposed since he was in a bad neighborhood he might have caught a glimpse of something illegal going on. As his eyes traced over the building they suddenly came to a pause we he noticed one of the apartments was all lit up and the curtains were pulled away from the windows. He watched as a door opened and judging by the steam that suddenly entered the room it was a bathroom door and with a towel only wrapped around his waist a tall blonde hair man came out from the bathroom with the tooth brush clenched in his mouth. Matt could hardly turn away the man looked like a Greek God, his long blonde hair reached just past his shoulders, his body was lean and yet athletic and toned. He wore a necklace with a cross that rested against his pectoral muscles and down the left side of his face was a large scar of some kind.

The red head could feel his jeans suddenly constrict him; he had no idea that a man could be so damn attractive and furthermore Matt had no idea that he would be fascinated by a man but the blonde was just completely breathtaking. He didn't even seem to notice that he had his mouth open and that a string of drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth. He watched intently as the blonde finished brushing his teeth, removed the toothbrush and then disappeared back into the bathroom

"No, no, no come back here I wasn't finished perving on you" Matt said quietly too himself

He finally noticed he was dribbling when he felt a droplet of saliva touch his hand. He wiped it off on his long sleeved black and white shirt and then threw down the cigarette he had nearly burnt himself on. He couldn't believe how aroused he was, he hadn't become that hard over anyone before. He actually was rather good at suppressing sexual desire and in fact he hadn't even ever had sex on the account of never speaking to anyone, he had masturbated once every so often but that blonde had somehow jump started a certain zealous sexual prowess inside of Matt that he never knew existed or would ever exist. The red head waited eagerly for the blonde to return and soon enough he did wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Matt watched as the blonde ran a brush through his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail before tying it up. Then suddenly taking the red head by surprise the gorgeous man turned his head and looked directly at Matt, the red head was frozen in the spot he had no idea what the hell he was going to do, he knew that staring at the man was a bad idea that would probably lead to trouble but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to call out sorry but as he went to move his feet he saw the man smile sweetly at him and then held up his hand to gesture a hello. Matt was completely shocked and reciprocated the hand gesture with his own wave and a smile.

The red head could feel his heart pounding in his chest wildly, he had never had anyone acknowledge him before so he was confused as to what he was supposed to do now that he said hello to the blonde stranger. As if the man could tell how confused Matt was he raised his right index finger and pulled it towards him gesturing for Matt to come over to him. Without even thinking Matt nodded his head and left the balcony

"What the fuck did I just do?" He asked himself completely taken aback by the fact he had just agreed to meet a stranger that he had been perving on. The bright vermillion tresses gently flapped against his scalp as he shook his head in bewilderment at himself.

He figured since he already agreed to go see the blonde he should probably go and see him but since it was a bad neighborhood and Matt was not a stupid man he walked into the kitchen and retrieved a 9mm Glock from the utensil drawer and tucked it into the waist band of the jeans that were still slightly tight on him. He didn't know what the stranger was going to be like so he had the brains to protect himself in case he was a complete psycho or didn't quite appreciate being stared at by another man. He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way out of the door and across the empty street to the adjacent apartment building. Before he pushed on the door he looked up to his balcony to evaluate what level and what room the blonde would be on. Once he was sure he entered the building and made his way up to the fourth floor and the last door on the right hand side. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door with his left hand and stood back waiting for what he hoped was the blonde to answer

Sure enough within seconds the door opened up and the blonde greeted Matt who was completely in awe over the light blue color in the blonde's eyes, it was almost like an aquamarine gem, they were just as hypnotic as he was

"Come on in perv, I won't bite" The blonde replied and stepped away from the door

Matt cleared his throat of the ball of nervousness that seemed to have lodged itself in there. He stepped in and the blonde closed the door behind him

"You don't have to look so worried you know, I wouldn't have told you to come over if I wanted to brutally murder you or beat the shit out of you so you can take that gun you have tucked into your waistband you won't need it. Besides if I was any threat to you I would be able to kill you a lot quicker than you could retrieve that weapon"

The red head was now even more so confused, he knew he didn't leave his curtains open so there was no way the blonde could have seen him get the gun. He lifted up his shirt slightly and pulled the Glock from the waistband

"How did you know I had a gun on me?" Matt asked

The blonde smiled and gently grasped the weapon from Matt's hand and placed in on the breakfast counter.

"I'm trained to notice things like that, I'm an assassin. I wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't notice it" He replied with a slight grin on his face

The blonde looked at the red head curiously, Matt hadn't even flinched at hearing the words that the blonde was an assassin, normally when people found out they would run for the hills but Matt just stood there as if the man he had become infatuated with had just said he was a clerk or a cab driver.

"You're not frightened by me are you?" The man asked the red head

Matt shook his head

"You said that you weren't going to kill me so I don't really have a reason to be" He replied

"And you trust me to keep my word?"

"Well I would like to think that most people are decent despite what their occupation is, so I suppose I'm trusting that you'll keep it"

The blonde shook his head, he had never met anyone like the red head before, he found him completely intriguing.

Matt still had no idea what he was doing in there, he had no idea why he was talking to the blonde but he had figured that once the attractive man found out what Matt was like he would ask him to leave anyway.

"Come sit down" The blonde said to the red head

He started to walk away and Matt followed. He sat on a black leather couch that was positioned in front of a large flat screen TV that was connected to a bunch of wires that led to a laptop that was closed and resting on a small table. Matt examined the wires closely and realized that the blonde had a monitoring system set up however the cords weren't plugged in correctly. Matt was not exactly a stranger in the world of crime he did a lot of surveillance jobs where he had last lived, he would be contacted by phone by Mafia clans looking for his services he would do the job, get paid and would wait around for the next one.

"You have your wires all mixed up" Matt suddenly blurted out

The blonde looked at him and then looked over to the TV

"You know what that's for?" the blonde asked inquisitively

"I used to do surveillance for underground clan's back in Los Angeles, I could fix it for you if you want" Matt replied

"Sure go right ahead just don't fuck it up or I will have to kill you"

Matt got up off the couch. He opened up the laptop and turned it on and started to mess around with the wires

"What's your name?" The blonde asked

"Mail but I prefer Matt" the red head replied

"Mihael but call me Mello"

The red head drew his attention away from the cords and the computer and turned around to shake Mello's hand and then went back to fixing up the disaster that the blonde had created. Suddenly the television beamed and showed a screen of a video surveillance that appeared to be in an expensive and large house

"Holy shit you really did it, you have no fucking idea how many hours I have spent trying to fix that, I've probably missed crucial footage which will piss me off but thank you, so you're not just a pervert, you're a usefully perv" The blonde replied

Matt beamed softly and got up to sit back on the couch

"About that, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I really couldn't help myself" Matt said

"Hey I am not complaining it's just an odd occurrence, I don't really know how to say this without sounding like I'm a complete asshole but there really is no other way to explain. I'm not a nice guy, I'm well…I'm a fucking asshole and that's me on a good day so people usually avoid me that's why I wanted to know if you were frightened by me, usually the scar is a dead giveaway that I am trouble with a capital T" Mello retorted

They were just sitting looking at each other and talking and it was the first time Matt had ever felt comfortable around another person. Mello was different, he was straight forward and he didn't seem to have ulterior motives it was almost as if the reason he had invited Matt around because he was lonely too and probably just wanted someone to talk to.

"I don't really scare easily, do you mind if I ask how you got your scar?" Matt asked

"Explosion accident, just a screw up in a job, nothing scandalous or exciting, usually if someone asked I make up some elaborate story simply because I love seeing the reactions on people's faces especially when they look like they are about to shit themselves"

Matt let out a light laugh, he was actually enjoying being in the blondes presence. He had a certain something about him the red head couldn't quite put his finger on, he was just so different and despite the fact he referred to himself as an asshole Matt had thought he was actually a really nice guy

"So what's your story? I mean it's not exactly a common thing for one man to admire another like you were" Mello continued

"I don't really know to be quite honest. I'm not really a people person and I most definitely have never perved on a man before, in actuality I've never admired anyone before or even had a conversation that wasn't about a job order" Matt said almost sheepishly

Mello paused for a moment and looked into the emerald green eyes before him and cocked his eyebrow and then lowered it again

"You mean to tell me that you don't speak to people?" Mello asked

Matt just nodded his head

"Why? Are you an asshole that thinks he's better than everyone else too?"

Matt shook his head in reply

"Then what's the deal, why don't you talk to people?"

Matt turned his gaze away from the blonde and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand

"To cut a long story short nobody's ever really wanted me. I've always been invisible and I guess now as an adult I have become so used to being alone that I just don't bother with anyone, it's probably better that way anyway I am not exactly the type of person people would want to get to know" Matt replied

Mello reached out and cupped his hand over Matt's cheek and turned his head so he was looking at the blonde again. He jolted slightly at the touch and when he did Mello removed his hand

"Look at me when you're talking to me. So you have never had family?"

"No"

"Never had friends?"

"No"

"You've never had a romantic attachment?"

"No"

"Have you ever had sex?...never mind I think I already know the answer, you flinched when I touched you so I doubt very much that you have had sex, you've had nothing, how old are you?" Mello asked

"Twenty" Matt simply replied

"How the fuck are you not depressed and trying to kill yourself?"

Matt let out a laugh and then shook his head

"I just don't get depressed, there is no point sulking over something like that, I was just the kid who nobody wanted to grow up to be the adult nobody wanted, there is plus sides to it, I don't have to pretend that I am not anti-social, or hate being outside, I don't have to pretend that I'm domesticated and know how to take care of myself. I don't have to hide the fact that I have done work for the Mafia and I don't have to pretend that I would know how to make someone happy when in actuality I would probably cause someone else to kill themselves"

Mello inched closer the red head, he really was strange.

"Do me favor, I want to tell you exactly what I am like and I want you to do that silver linings thing you just did for yourself, I'm interested to know what kind of conclusion you'll come up with"

"Ok"

"I'm excessively demanding, I like things to be done a certain way and if they aren't I tend to get extremely aggravated so much so I am not afraid to react in violence, I am able to strike up a conversation with anyone but if they bore me I will walk away even during mid-sentence, I hate being told what to do, if I sleep with someone I never remember them or have any intention of trying to remember them, I have never been in love or cared about anyone before, I have a thirst for destruction and violence and if someone pisses me off there is a possibility they will end up dead" Mello replied

Matt sat and thought for a moment. Mello was very honest and he found that completely admirable because most people would lie through their teeth whether it was to have a certain image or to get what they wanted but the blonde was just honest and the red head couldn't help but feel like he was falling desperately for Mello.

"You know what you want and you know how you want it so there is no bullshit with you, you don't fuck around with stuff that doesn't matter. Most people are boring in all respects anyone so I can hardly blame you for not wanting to continue a pointless conversation. You don't want to waste your time with people that you're not suited with and you are after all a human so giving into human desires is not a bad thing and most people will try to change you so you just need someone who won't judge you or expect you to change and I am sure once you have that someone you won't feel the urge to have meaningless sex and as for the whole killing thing well the world could do without most of the people in it so you're really doing society a favor"

Mello let out a small snicker and shook his head before catching the emerald gaze of the red head again.

"You know those days where you're in such a fucking shitty mood and then you look up and you see that stupid bastard sun shining and the sky and it's is completely clear and then all of a sudden you smile because of how fucking precious it is and you end up hating the sun because it made you smile when you didn't want to, well your that asshole sun that made me smile even when I didn't want to" Mello replied

Matt laughed and looked at the blonde

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult"

"That, believe it or not, is me complimenting you"

"Thank you, it's the first compliment I have ever had, you made my day and night, in fact my whole life in general"

Mello reached out his hand to the red head and Matt took it assuming that he was going to shake his hand as a way of saying goodbye. He felt the blonde interweave his fingers in with the red heads long slender ones and he held his hand tightly. Matt didn't even flinch or move away instead he could feel his cheeks lightly blush as Mello held his hand

"I honestly can't believe that you're not scared of me and you trust me as if you have known me all your life"

"I guess I just feel comfortable with you, I like the fact that you're honest and you don't try hide behind some façade you're a one in a million Mello I really don't have any reason to be afraid of you"

"This is going to sound fucked up and as if I have lost my fucking mind, and right now I am sure I have, but I want you to stay with me tonight, I just have need to just be with you" Mello said

Matt could hear a certain urgency in his voice he was already in love with Mello and if the blonde really wanted him to stay then he had no reason not to. He was slightly nervous he had no idea what the staying the night was going to entail but in his typical nature he was going to go with the flow and whatever happened was going to happen if it meant it was going to happen with Mello then he was prepared for it.

"I'd love to" Matt replied

They had been lying side by side facing each other, ever so often inching closer together to the point where they were nearly nose to nose. They had spent the time talking, so that it wasn't like they were just two strangers meeting up in a bar in hopes of a one night stand. There was an undeniable zealous heat between them, almost like a bond that could not be easily broken and for the first time in Matt's life he felt as if someone actually wanted him and he wasn't sure that once morning came if Mello decided all that was between them was just because he was horny he would be able to see anything positive about it, he was sure his heart would break if Mello just ended it once the sun rose.

He could feel the blondes hand slowly glide up his side as he placed his hand underneath Matt's shirt. He had been kind enough not to make any sudden or over the top motions so that the red head could get used to someone touching him.

"Mello, I want to ask you something and I am not sure how you're going to react to it" The red head said quietly

"Well the only way to know is if you ask but I can't promise you I will be able to keep calm, if it irritates me I will probably yell"

"That's fine, I can handle that"

"Then ask away but don't say I didn't warn you"

Matt slightly smiled and slowly reached out and placed his hand on the blonde's hip

"There is something between us isn't there? I'm not the only one who feels it ,right?" He asked shyly

Mello smiled and removed his hand away from the red heads side, he moved it out from under his shirt and gently swept some of the loose strands of vermillion hair away from the boyishly handsome man's face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Well I don't exactly flirt with anyone you know, given I did so because I liked the way you looked but it's more than just feeling attracted to someone. I like you, part of it is because I know you don't judge me and you aren't scared of me and the other part because you have an innocence about you that I have never seen before, I won't lie I like my boys and girls bad but your my exception, I like you as you are, there is something between us and I don't want you to wake up and decide I am too much to handle, I would have to kill you if you did that" Mello replied seriously

"I wouldn't do that I like you too, a lot"

Mello looked into the bright green green eyes before him and lightly ran his tongue against his bottom lip

"I wasn't lying before when I said I am an asshole Matt, I am not a nice guy. I lead a dangerous life and a dangerous job so that makes me emotional, I just want you to understand that there is going to be times where I will probably bite your head off even if you've done nothing wrong. I treat people like shit and even though I wouldn't want to I will probably end up hurting you in one way or another. If you want to be with me then you have to realize I'm not always going to be around, I'm not going to guarantee that I will come back home alive every time I go out and I can't promise you that you're always going to like me but I can keep my dick in my pants and I can promise I will protect you and make sure your safe and I care about and…I can love you because I think I already do"

Mello said calmly sparing no details to accentuate the severity of his life and the way he was in general

"Do you honestly think that you yelling at me is going to bother me? As for everything else I know what your job entails and I have accepted that and what that means, I don't want anything to happen to you but I know your job means something to you so if I can help you in anyway just tell me what you want and I will do it. I've fallen in love with you and as long as you'll be happy with being with me that's all I care about" Matt replied

Matt didn't even have time to even make a single move, he wanted to kiss the blonde but before he could Mello had his lips pressed against his and once the red head realized what was going on he reciprocated by kissing Mello back. Their lips clashed together and while that were diving deeper into a zealous embrace the blonde shifted and forced Matt onto his back and roughly straddled his hips.

He could feel himself instantly become hard as Mello rested into him and coerced his mouth open so their tongues could meet. Matt elevated his hand and laced it in with the golden strands of the ponytail; every touch they shared was driving the red head crazy he had never experienced anything so wildly passionate. Eventually the kiss disconnected and both were left breathing heavily and aching for more. Matt felt as if he was going to explode he could feel this cock pulsating unrelentingly and the more Mello grinded into the red head the more he was sure he was going to cum, not exactly something he wanted to do too early on. He had to make a decision, he had no idea what the hell he was doing but he went for it anyway. He grasped the blonde tightly around waist and sat up before throwing the blonde down onto the bed and spreading his legs so he could rest snuggly between them.

"Whoa where the fuck did that come from?" Mello asked as Matt pressed his very taut cock that was shielded by his jeans against the blondes

"I have no idea but if you kept going you would have made me cum so I chose an alternative" The red replied

"I think I might have underestimated you" Mello replied with a certain seductive purr laced in with his deep voice

Matt smiled and since Mello made it very obvious that he enjoyed the red heads spontaneous decision Matt suddenly had the confidence to continue to doing what he was, if he could get the blonde to the point of orgasm then he was going to be a very happy man. He didn't know what he was doing but he figured he since he knew what he would have wanted Mello to do to him he would just go with that and hope for the best.

Matt grasped the hem of the black shirt that covered that very desirable body that the red head had seen earlier that night. He slowly and delicately began to push it up revealing more of the blondes toned abdomen and then chest, he leaned down and began to trace soft and tantalizing kisses and light licks over the milky flesh before him. He could hear the softest and sweetest moan escape Mello's lips and Matt wanted access to more of the man beneath him.

"Can you sit up for me beautiful?" Matt asked softly

Mello didn't reply he just did as Matt had asked and he proceeded to remove the shirt from off of his body, tossing it aside to the floor. As they gazes met Mello reached for Matt's shirt and did the same and once they were both bare chested the blonde laid back down so that the red head to continue his zealous embracing.

He leaned into Mello once again and continued to place moist and heated kisses upwards until he reached the light pink nipples that were already erect with the pleasure of Matt's mouth on the tender and opalescent flesh. Matt placed his tongue over the right fleshy numb and gently began to tease it with slow and damp licks. He could feel Mello buck his hips slightly up against Matt's thick and clearly aroused cock and a quiet hiss escaped Mello as Matt continued to tease and play. The red head smiled and started to move his left hand from off of the blonde's thigh and eased his way towards the waist band of his pajama pants and the moment he could feel the elastic he slipped his hand underneath it and glided his hand down ward and in a firm but loving grip he grasped the blondes cock which caused Mello to let out a loud moan and then a sound that Matt never thought he would hear from another person, he heard his name cried out in a zealous groan of pleasure.

He could feel his heart begin to race as he continued to kiss Mello's chest while simultaneous stroking the blondes exceedingly solid and elongated cock. He could feel a sexual beast taking over him, he wanted more, he felt like after all the suppression he had placed on himself was being released all at once and he was sure if Mello didn't stop him he was going to completely devour the blonde continually until the point of unconsciousness.

"Fuck! Are you sure you've never done this before?" Mello cried out loudly

Matt pulled away from the blonde's chest and he captured his aquamarine gaze

"I'm very sure, I just can't control myself with you"

Matt replied as he retrieved his hand from the confines of the fabric. He grasped hold of the elastic waist band and tugged on it hard pulling the pants down Mello's legs and once they were at the blonde's ankles Matt pulled them away and tossed them onto the floor. He shimmied towards the foot of the bed and still kneeling up he wrapped his arm around Mello's thigh and whilst the blonde watched him curiously the red head grinned almost devilishly and placed his tongue against the blondes inner side and in a long and wet lick he traced it downwards towards Mello's throbbing and heated member.

"Jesus fucking Christ Matt" Mello growled and arched his back

Matt paused for a moment, he had never even touched another man before let alone done anything sexual with one but being with Mello had awoken something in him, almost as if what he was doing was completely natural to him. He wasn't sure if he was going to be any good but if he was going to have a relationship with another man he couldn't hold back. He wanted to be with Mello and he was going to have to please him, he didn't want anyone else to have him so he would have to keep trying until he figured out what would make the blonde happy.

His eyes travelled to the blondes cock and without a second more of hesitation Matt took the fleshy pink tip of Mello's cock. The moment Matt's lips enclosed the tumescent member the blonde hissed and arched his back once again which was a clear sign for Matt to take more of Mello in. He could feel fingers lace into his vermillion tresses and grip tightly as he continued to suck and lick at the organ the filled his mouth substantially. The blonde let out the most arousing moans and whimper as Matt ran his tongue over the tip and the taste of liquid that was both salty an sweet danced along his taste buds, it wasn't a bad taste but very unfamiliar. He had never tasted anything like it but it definitely didn't deter him from continuing.

"Matt you're going to have to stop" Mello panted

The red head pulled away and looked at Mello who was slightly flushed with pink.

"Was it that bad?" Matt asked with a smile

"Are you fucking kidding? No it wasn't bad you have to stop because that was fucking incredible if you had kept going let's just say it would have been messy, and you swear you have never been with anyone before?"

Matt actually felt quite proud of himself, he had never done anything like that before but clearly he had a gift. Mello wasn't a liar; he was very honest and straight to the point so Matt knew he wasn't just saying it to make the red head feel good.

"Trust me this is the first time, I really don't know what else to tell you but I'm not lying to you. I'm just going with what feels natural to me" Matt replied earnestly

Mello suddenly sat up and he placed his hands on the button and zip of the jeans the red head was wearing they had become excessively tight especially since he was extremely hard and it was starting to become painful.

"You can't have these on if we're going to fuck, I would imagine things would be starting to get a little bit uncomfortable by now considering you're hard as a fucking rock"

"Well that's because looking at you has made me fucking horny so it is to be expected"

Mello grinned at Matt softly and began to slowly release him from his jeans.

"Do you love me?" Mello asked suddenly

Matt just held his gaze and continued to admire Mello, he really was something special and the red head really couldn't believe that what he thought was the worst decision but moving there had turned out to be best choice he had ever made. He had one very attractive, charming, intelligent, bad ass for a man in his arms and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone else have Mello, he may not have had to fight for something before but he knew when it came to Mello if he had to he would kill to keep the blonde.

"Very much so" Matt replied

"You're a crazy bastard you know that loving me will be the death of you" Mello replied

He had released Matt completely and tugged down on the jeans so the waist band rested against his thighs. Mello looked down and an expression of content came over his face and he raised his gaze back up to Matt

"Then I guess I should start digging my grave because I am not going anywhere" Matt replied

"Damn straight you aren't with a cock like that I'll kill anyone that touches you, I gotta tell you Matty, you've impressed me on many levels and that's quite a rare achievement. I'm in love with you" Mello said

Matt could feel his cheeks blush with red, almost as bright as his hair which caused Mello to laugh out loudly. Before meeting Matt he hardly ever laughed but the red head had managed to make him laugh on several occasions, he was good for him even though Mello was sure that at some point he would end up making the red head regret being with him Matt had definitely been that asshole sunshine that bought light into an otherwise dark and destructive life

"You're so innocent I kind of feel like I am corrupting you"

"You had me corrupted the moment you walked out that bathroom, I couldn't take my eyes off of you" Matt replied

"You are a fucking pervert"

"Well if the shoe fits" Matt replied with a smile

Mello shook his head gently and pressed his lips to Matt's. He kissed him passionately as he reached for Matt's cock and began to stroke the hard length softly, his fingers ran over the soft flesh and he could feel the thick pulsating member of the red head jump at the touch.

"Take 'em off" Mello said as he pulled away from the soft and slightly reddened lips

Matt silently agreed and maneuvered himself to take the jeans away from his body, once he did so both men were completely stripped of clothing. Matt became slightly nervous at that point, he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen from there

"Do you trust me?" Mello asked almost sweetly

He released his grip around the throbbing member.

"Yes I trust you" Matt replied instantly

Mello got up on his knees and turned around so that his back was facing Matt, he reached out behind him and took Matt's hand encouraging him to come closer to him so that his chest was pressed up against Mello's back

"Just let those instincts take over" Mello said softly

Matt wrapped his right arm around the blondes hips, slightly pushed the ponytail in Mello's hair aside and began to place soft kisses along the side of his neck. He could feel Mello's body shudder as he continued to lovingly kiss the bare flesh of his lover. A soft groan escaped his lips as Matt slowly moved his arm away from the blonde's hips and he glided his hand downwards until his palm met with the heated cock. He gently wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's member and began to pump it slowly. The more Matt jerked Mello off the more he could feel the urgency to be inside of him increase.

"Nngh…Matty…you gotta fuck me" Mello moaned out loudly.

Matt didn't even stop to think he just grasped his own cock with his left hand and pressed the weeping head against the blonde's warmth. He brushed his member against the entrance and waited until he was sure that Mello was ready to have the length pushed inside of him. He could feel and hear the blonde breathing heavily and let out a whimper of impatience. To Matt that was a clear enough sign that he was ready for the red head.

He cringed slightly as he could feel the head of his cock that was already leaking with pre-cum start to pierce the entrance and then the contracting muscles begin to swallow more of his member in. Mello cried out in pain laced pleasure and Matt stopped moving all together in fear that he was hurting the blonde quite severally

"Don't stop, I'm alright it will take a lot more than the pain of being fucked in the ass to bring me down Matty, just keep going" He growled through the intense stinging of the red heads abundant member being inside of him.

Matt felt as if he was being lightly electrocuted the intense heat was surging through him like a powerful bolt of lightning, he couldn't believe that being inside of someone would feel so damn good but he found it hard to enjoy it completely knowing that the man he was making love to was in pain, even though Mello had said for him to keep going

Even though he was apprehensive he obeyed Mello and pushed more of his length inside the snug heat. They both let out deep and zealous moans as Matt placed a kiss onto Mello's shoulder blade as he as swallowed completely. The red head was sure he wasn't going to be able to hold out for very long, the tight sensation was so euphoric, the greatest pleasure he had ever known he was sure he was going to cum.

"I don't want to disappoint you" Matt found himself say quietly but still audibly enough for Mello to hear

"It be more of a…concern to me if you were…able to control yourself" Mello said through heavy breathing

Matt remained silent and still for a moment, we wanted to wait until Mello was no longer in pain and could enjoy what Matt imagined would be a very short moment of pleasure. The blonde turned his head and caught Matt's gaze and he could see that the red head was worried

"I'm alright, don't worry. If you want to cum then do so Matt, I'm not so much of an asshole that I am expecting you to hold out for hours or anything unreasonable, if it makes you feel any better you got a lot further then I did the first time I fucked someone, I came in the condom before I even got my dick in past the tip. We have plenty of time for you to get used to it" Mello said calmly

It did make Matt feel better but then he realized he had just pushed himself inside the blonde without protection.

"That part seemed to skip my mind" Matt said

"Don't worry I've never done this without protection before, now shut up and fuck me"

Matt smiled and did as he was told, he thrusted deeply into the blonde and he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his abdomen. He knew it wasn't going to take long, he had to try and get Mello close to orgasm, he didn't want to disappoint his new and first lover. He began to pick up the pace of his hand as he continued to pump the blondes cock. He could feel their bodies trembling against each other's and both them allowing sounds of ecstasy and pleasure to escape from their mouths. The zealous sounds tangled in with the warm and humid air that surrounded them as Matt thrusted himself in and out of Mello's tight heat.

"OH FUCK! HARDER MATT!" Mello called out suddenly

Whatever it was that took over the red head in the moment he found himself pounding harder and faster into Mello. He panted heavily, his face became heated, his heart pounded so hard he was sure he it was going to burst out his chest. He could feel his cock pulsating hard inside Mello. He couldn't control himself any longer

"I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM" He called out loudly

"FUCKING CUM MATT!" Mello yelled out

Matt's body quivered and he felt an intense release escape him and the moment he felt his seed cover the contracting walls Mello grasped Matt's hand and placed it over the head of his cock and the red head could feel the sensation of warm liquid shoot into his palm, it was only when the sticky moistness covered his hand he had realized he had made Mello cum with him. He felt a great sense of relief and pleasure when he acknowledged the fact. The both breathed heavily, their bodies covered in a light film of sweat and they rode out the intense pleasure together. They remained silent and still connected, Mello rested the back of his head of the red head that was just about the same height as himself and closed his eyes. Matt placed an exhausted kiss against his cheek and they finally started to get their breath back

"I love you" Matt said quietly into the blonde's ear

"I love you too"

They pulled away from each other and Matt carefully pulled himself out from inside his lover. Mello looked down at the sheet beneath them

"I have a funny feeling we are going to need to buy a lot more sheets" He said

Matt let out a quiet laugh

"Come on Romeo let's go have a shower" Mello continued

After a much needed cleanup and a change of bedding the two lovers rested in bed. Mello had draped himself over Matt's lap while the red head was sitting up with his back against the head board. Mello leisurely chewed on a block of chocolate that he had retrieved from the refrigerator and kindly allowed Matt to smoke inside and gave his a small dish to use as an ashtray.

"How attached are you to your apartment?" Mello asked with a mouthful of the cocoa block

"Well seeing as I was there for no more than five hours before I saw you, not overly" Matt replied

Mello turned his gaze to the red head and cocked his eyebrow slightly

"You were only there for five hours before you saw me? How long have you lived here for?" Mello asked

Throughout the conversation they had shared before going to the bedroom and having sex it hadn't been mentioned about how long Matt had been in the apartment, they spoke about everything else apart from.

Matt looked to the side and noticed it was just after ten at night

"Nine hours" Matt replied

Mello suddenly sprung up and looked at Matt with shock

"You have been in the city for nine hours?" He asked

Matt shook his head

"Yeah about that"

Mello let out a scoff and then smiled

"So how are you liking it so far then?" He asked rhetorically

"It's fucking fantastic but then I probably wouldn't think so if some hot blonde didn't flirt with me from their apartment directly across from mine" Matt replied almost cockily

He ashed out his cigarette and squashed it into the plate to butt it out.

"Who said I was flirting with you? There is a hot cross dresser that lives underneath you I could have been cracking onto him for all you know" Mello replied

"Well that really is just too bad for him, you may have ordered the sexually confused man-woman but you got the hot hunk of man meat who is far from confused about his sexual orientation, at least now anyway" Matt replied

Mello laughed and then shook his head

"Oh fuck I've created a monster. Listen here Matty just because you have had the privilege of fucking me don't think I am going to let you have your way with me all the time, the day will come where I will feel like fucking you so before you start getting all cocky just you remember that" Mello replied half seriously and half lightly

Matt smiled he had no doubt that it would come to a point where the roles would be reversed and even though Mello was a prick he was more than sure he would make it so that Matt was as comfortable as possible and try to minimalize the pain as much as he could.

"That's fine with me, it isn't going to stop me from being cocky though, you bought this out in me. Why did you want to know about the apartment anyway?" He asked

"'Cause I am going to blow the fucking place up, why do you think I asked?" Mello asked

"I'm guessing it's because you want to be closer to your cross dresser" Matt replied with laughter in his voice

"I'm to end up going to jail for first degree murder, don't drive me crazy you cocky pervert. I asked you because I wanted to know if you would come and live here with me you idiot"

Matt smiled; he could hardly believe that he was being invited to live with the man he had been hopelessly in love with. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, he was sure he wouldn't always feel that way but in that moment he did.

"Sure, I mean moving four boxes isn't exactly a hard task or anything" Matt replied

"Oh my God I am dating a fucking hermit; you seriously only have four boxes?"

"Yeah and most of it is equipment from my job, a few items of clothes and some gaming stuff"

Mello just shook his head and their conversation was cut short when he heard his phone ring there was only one person that would be ringing him after ten at night and at first he wasn't going to answer it but he did anyway. He reached over the side of his bed and picked up his phone, answering it before he draped himself over Matt's lap again

"Hello mother" Mello said into the handset

Mello had told Matt about his family, which after deaths and abandonment only consisted of himself and his mother, which was actually adoptive mother. Mello was an orphan too for only a short time until he was adopted into a rich family and after the deaths and willing disownments he and his mother had received equal inheritances which exceeded in the millions. Mello had the assassination job simply to stop him from being bored and he liked the authority power the job gave him and there was something about knowing his blonde was quiet the powerful and bad-boy man that made Matt very excited.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am always a pleasure to talk to…No mother…No mother…I SAID FUCKING NO MOTHER!...well you piss me off cause you don't fucking listen…not that it is any of your business but I'm lying on top of a very attractive man with a big cock…NO MOTHER IT'S NOT A FUCKING PROSTITUTE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND…yes I said fucking boyfriend…oh don't sound so fucking shocked I'm very dateable it just takes someone with guts and balls to be with me…no I am not paying him to be in love with me…what? What kind of stupid question is that? Trust me if you met him you wouldn't be inclined to think like that"

Matt as slightly confused not only by the fact that Mello didn't even hold back while talking to his mother but apparently she had said something that obviously made it sound that she assumed something about the red head. Normally he didn't let anything bother him but being with Mello meant that at some point he was going to have to meet or at least speak with his one family member and Matt was sure he in general didn't really give off the friendly "I like people" vibe.

"Yeah alright I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Mello said and then hung up his phone

Matt didn't even have to say anything; the blonde placed back his phone and shook his head

"She thinks you're only with me for the money" Mello said

Matt was slightly outraged, he would have never even thought about money. He was well off enough himself to support his smoking habit and pay the bills, he didn't care about money and other then gaming and his junk food he didn't need money for anything else.

"I don't want anything to do with money, if it didn't keep me alive or feed my nicotine addiction I wouldn't even worry about it" Matt replied

"I know that, don't worry about her Matt she is paranoid from the amount of pills and alcohol she consumes. She once thought I was pretending to be a male to escape being abducted by aliens and become impregnated and I honestly wish I was joking about that"

Matt became wide eyed Mello's adoptive mother sounded like a complete nut case and he suddenly realized why Mello spent as little time as possible talking about his family.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible but your mother sounds like she should be residing inside of a home for the mentally unstable"

"I know I tried putting her in one but she escaped…and I wish I was joking about that too. But since we are on the topic I want you to come with me when I meet with her tomorrow. If you're serious about staying with me then it's better to get this out of the way now" Mello said

Matt really didn't like the idea but it had to be done. He did want to stay with Mello and he wasn't willing to share him or let him go so if he had to meet the crazy women then so be it, whether or not she approved of Matt or not, he wasn't going to let Mello go and it had nothing to do with how well off the blonde was.

"Sure, I can do that" Matt replied

"Don't be afraid to tell her to fuck off if she pisses you off either, I do it all the time"

Matt fussed about with his hair in the mirror, there was no way about it he was just completely dorky. There was nothing about him that said class or even anything that made him look approachable. His eyes were about the friendliest looking aspect about him so he hoped it would be enough to win the lady over. He was slightly frustrated, he didn't know how to impress anyone it was only by luck that Mello liked him as he was; it was so rare that in fact Mello was the only one who seemed impressed with the red head.

"Stupid fucking hair" Matt mumbled to himself as he tried to get it to look halfway respectable.

His gaze quickly shifted when he noticed another reflection standing at the door way. He quickly turned and he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. Mello was standing there, his golden hair down and wearing tight black pants that gave off a sheen with the legs tucked into his long boots and a sleeveless zip up black vest and it didn't exactly help when he noticed that the blonde was gliding his tongue up over a chocolate bar and then began to suck on it. The red head could feel his cock begin to stir

"Oh my fucking God" Matt mumbled as he glanced at the blonde up and down

"Something wrong Matt?" Mello asked after pulling the bar from in between his lips slowly

"Ah…" was all that escaped the red heads mouth

He even fumbled and somehow tripped over himself but was able to grab the basin. He watched Mello smile and then walk towards him. He stopped in front of the red head and looked into his emerald green eyes. Matt didn't even get to respond before Mello elevated the chocolate bar to Matt's lips

"Wanna lick?" Mello asked in a seductive purr

Matt was no longer concerned with the mess of vermillion locks on his head. He couldn't even conjure up any words he just stood there and then slipped his tongue between his lips and lightly ran it over the bar that was slightly melted and let the sugary treat rest on his taste buds. Mello pulled it away and placed it back into his mouth and began to suck on it again. Matt swallowed hard, the action of watching the slightly slender bar moving in and out in between Mello's lips made him feel like he was going to die of a heart attack. He pulled the bar out and reached out and began to stroke Matt's cock through his jeans with his free left hand, surely this had to be the blonde trying to make a point because there was no possible way he could be horny again especially after the night before and then twice again that morning.

"Um...Mello?"

"Yes?"

"That feels really good and you look fucking hot and I am no means complaining but…"

"Shh don't talk just shut up and kiss me" Mello interrupted

Matt obeyed and he placed his lips against the blondes. The peculiar mixture of cigarettes and chocolate that was exchanged as their tongues brushed one another's was rather scintillating. Mello placed the chocolate bar in the sink and continued to kiss his lover zealously while he cupped his hand over Matt's cock and grasped firmly but not so much that it would hurt him. Mello broke off their kiss

"I am not doing this just because I love you" Mello said

That was no surprise to the red head in the slightest. They hadn't been together for long but Matt was well aware that Mello had some not so subtle ways of expressing when he wanted something when he felt like making Matt guess what he wanted instead of just coming out and saying what he desired.

"I figured as much, what can I do for you?" Matt asked finally able to gain composure

He definitely didn't mind being sexually harassed by the blonde, there was no disadvantage to it but he hardly wanted to maintain an erection when they were supposed to be meeting his mother in the very near future.

"Tell my mother you intend on marrying me, I would love to give a scare to the old dragon. It's purely for my amusement…unless of course you do intend on marrying me and then it just makes it all that more entertaining that you're serious"

Matt was hardly the conversationalist so he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to speak with Mello's mother let alone say straight out that he was going to marry the blonde but the thought never even entered his mind, he loved Mello he knew that much and he definitely wanted to keep the blonde for himself but he wasn't exactly the marrying type of guy but if that was what kept Mello happy then Matt was willing to do it, even if it was just to entertain him.

"Alright if that's what you want I will do it" Matt replied with a smile

"You would do anything for me wouldn't you?" Mello retorted

Matt nodded his head in agreement

"Like I said I care about your happiness even if it means I get myself into trouble, I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth if that is what you want" Matt replied

"What about what you want Matt? I get that nobody has given a damn about your desires but I do, what do you want?" Mello asked

His answer was simple he knew how to answer it straight away

"To keep you until the day I die" Matt said

"And that's it? That is all that you want?" Mello asked

Matt nodded his head again and the blonde removed his hand away from the now solid cock in Matt's jeans and placed both his hands against Matt's chest, he could feel the quick heart beats against his palms and he had seen so much love in the emerald green pools that were staring into him.

"To be honest I probably would have never been able to answer that before but then I didn't really want anything in particular. But when I saw you I knew that I wanted you and now that I have you I want to always have you…if they made one iota of sense"

"Yeah that made sense, your parents must have been mentally challenged because you sure are special Matt. If your crazy enough to want to be with me and stay with me then I am crazy enough to have you in my life always, I know that it's not exactly the best environment and my job will probably get us both killed one day but I need you Matt, you'll always been my bastard sunshine" Mello replied

"That's probably the most insulting romantic thing I have ever heard"

Mello smiled and kissed Matt passionately almost completely forgetting they were already fifteen minutes late for the lunch meeting they had with Mello's mother.

The red head could feel he was being scrutinized, all he had done was say hello politely and even if he wanted to talk Mello's adoptive mother wouldn't have allowed anyone to get a word in. Matt was nervous but the more he listened to the women drone on the more he realized that she was nothing more than a drunken, pill popping, snobby, up tight old dragon that pretty much only cared about herself and money and he started to feel more relaxed.

"Mother how about you shut the fuck talking about yourself and actually talk to the person you wanted to talk to?" Mello demanded

The old woman sighed and she forced a smile and looked towards Matt

"What are your intentions with my son?" She blurted out

Matt hated her, her voice made his skin crawl and not in a good way. He was there for Mello but there was only so much the red head could take

"I intend on marrying him" Matt said

He could tell by the woman's expression that she was not happy and that had made Mello smile and actually let out a laugh in response to the look on his mother's face which was crossed between smelling something bad and like she was chocking.

"I see and is this because of money?" She asked once she got a hold of herself

Matt had enough of the old woman, he didn't care if she didn't approve of him but he hated being accused of something that he wasn't and he hated even more that she would assume that he wanted Mello for other reasons then why he actually wanted him.

"Listen, I am sure that you have a normal human side to you and not some pill sucking vampire so I am going to say this in hopes you will understand. I love your son, there is nothing impure about what I feel for him and if I want to marry him I will, I don't want money I don't want anything except him even if he was living on the fucking streets in a cardboard box and eating fucking dog food I would still love him and if you have a problem with that you can go fuck yourself" Matt said before standing up

The woman had a look of shock of her face and Mello was just as surprised at the outburst

"Mello I love you but I can't tolerate this woman, I can understand if you want to end this because I just told your mother to go fuck herself but in case you don't I'll be at my apartment" Matt said

He began to walk away. He had never been infuriated with anyone his whole life, he was so mad and felt like a total idiot for his outburst he could have just lost the one person that mattered to him and all because for the first time in his life he became angry at someone. It could have been anyone else except her and Matt was beating himself up over it. He waited for a cab to take him back to his apartment. He didn't have to wait long and soon enough he was back in his own apartment with the four boxes that would have been at the apartment directly across if he hadn't just fucked everything up.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, retrieving a cigarette from the inside of his jacket and lighting it up, taking in the toxic smoke like it was fresh air. He couldn't believe what he had just done he truly loved Mello but he was not going to apologize to her for what he said because he meant it. What he had said would have never escaped his lips, in fact it was something Mello would have said and he realized how much the blonde had rubbed off on him and as he sat by himself smoking his cigarette he could feel his heart breaking. He had just lost the only person he had ever loved and there wasn't even a way that he was going to be able to apologize to Mello to make him forgive the red head for flying off the handles.

He ran his right hand through his hair and he could feel the heart ache in his chest rise up into his throat and then begin to form in his eyes. He had never once cried for as long as he could remember but the fact he just lost the love of his life tore at him like a razor blade. There was no way in hell he was ever going to be able to love another person ever again and there was no way anyone was ever going to love Mello as much as Matt did.

Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted when he saw his door open, the blonde stormed over to him, snatched the cigarette out from Matt's left index and middle finger and threw it onto the floor and then kissed him passionately.

Matt didn't even register what was happening until Mello pulled away

"IF YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU SAID TO HER, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER BUT IF YOU EVER MAKE ME FEEL LIKE YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID I WILL BURY YOU!" He yelled loudly and angrily in Matt's face

He could have sworn he was going to tell Matt that it was over, the red head acted like a child and yet Mello was there, first kissing him and then yelling at him, it was incredible and Matt had a hard time processing that whole thing.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T EVER ASSUME THAT I WOULD WANT THIS TO BE FINISHED BECAUSE OF SOME OUTSIDER YOU HEAR ME?" Mello yelled again

"I'm sorry, I just…I really hate that woman and I don't hate anyone" Matt replied trying to find a nice way of saying what he wanted to say but having no choice but to just say it how it was

"Don't you think I know that? Why the hell do you think I am here and not there with her? If you find something wrong with someone then I know for a certainty that I can do without them. Matt I have never liked that woman, she was a bitch to me growing up and the only reason why they adopted me was because they thought I was going to grow up to fucking find a cure for cancer or some shit. I'm choosing you over her because I want to, when I said I needed you I wasn't trying to be fucking mushy or romantic I said it because it's true so don't ever think that I am going to choose someone else over you I don't care who they are they aren't you so I don't need them END OF FUCKING DISCUSSION! NOW GET TWO OF THOSE BOXES AND LET'S GO HOME" Mello said and then demanded

The blonde picked up two of the four boxes and Matt picked up the other two and they walked out of the building and to the apartment building across the road. Upon entering the apartment they put the boxes down and Matt still felt embarrassed for what had happened. Mello went to the fridge and grabbed another block of chocolate and began to tear at the wrapping and took a huge mouthful, chewing it loudly with his mouth open. Matt guiltily walked into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and began to remove his boots.

"So I imagine that is what happens when you combine twenty years of suppressed emotions and add in a drunk who thinks they know everything" Mello said as he stood at the door

Matt smiled even though he wasn't feeling so good about himself or the fact he had probably embarrassed the hell out of the blonde.

"Mello I am sorry about…that I didn't even think that I could have an outburst like that, it's just so unlike me I guess I was still kind of annoyed that she automatically assumed I was a gold digger or whatever you want to call it" Matt said

Mello walked over to Matt and got down on his knees so he was looking up into the emerald orbs

"The best moment of my life second to meeting you, was hearing the man I am in love with tell my arch nemesis to go fuck herself. I know you don't care about whether I am filthy rich or dirt poor, I know that none of that matters to you but hearing you scream at my mother the way you did was so fucking great, I was happy Matt until you said you would understand if I left you that just pissed me off but Matty I love you and I love you even more for what you did it was just added security that I mean a lot to you. I don't care what you think, you didn't embarrass me, you could have said anything and it still wouldn't have made me ashamed, I want you to be happy too and that's why I told her to stay out of my life, that I didn't need her or want her" Mello said

Matt took a deep breath and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes. It was a peculiar feeling since he had no idea if he was shedding tears of happiness, anger, sadness or just because after twenty years he was feeling something he had never felt before and he was just overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last two days

"You chose me over your family" Matt said more to himself finally catching up with what had happened

"Yeah I did so don't you dare ever think that I am going to leave you, I'm really proud of you Matt, that must have been hard for you especially since you don't even get angry, but in the future if something pisses you off or upsets you let just let it out don't bottle it up and smile through it like a jerk, your human so act like it" Mello replied

"Ok, Mello, I know you probably already said it but my brain isn't exactly functioning right now but why did you choose me over her, why did you still want to come back to me?" Matt asked

"Because one you can't take care of yourself and if I abandoned you I would probably find you living on the streets eating dog food, two because sex with you is too fucking good to give up for anything and three because I love you, somehow and for some reason I love you zealously and I don't think I would be able to live my life properly without you, you're kind of like a stray cat at first you keep it because you feel sorry for it but then you fall in love with it and if it ever left and found another home you'd be heart broken and you'd never be able to have another cat" Mello replied

Matt let out a laugh even though he was still leaking tears. Mello definitely had a way with words and somehow his insults were actually compliments and even though he had been referred to as bastard asshole sunshine and now a stray cat he knew it was Mello's way of letting him know he loved him.

"I really would marry you"

"Yeah I don't blame you if I were someone else I would want to marry me too, I'm quite a loving person when you bypass the fact that I am demanding and yell a lot. Actually you made me see I am not quite the asshole I assumed and everyone assumes I am, it's nice to know I have a heart" Mello replied

"And nice to know I am not the anti-social sexually awkward arrogant fuck I thought I was"

Mello shook his head

"No baby you're just a horny pervert who tells old ladies to go fuck themselves and I'm fine with that, I love you"

"I love you too"

Their lips met for another kiss and they would spend the rest of the night reminding one another just how passionate they were about each other.

_AHHH Ok so now I am crying. Well that's it guys letter Z is complete. It's taken me some time to write this but that is because I didn't really want it to end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed so much love for you and lots of love to Candy, K, Naz, Mumble Cat and Queen Aly for your reviews loads of hugs and kisses. I promise it won't be long before I start a new lot of stories xx K Quinn_


	27. DISCLAIMER AND NOTES

Hello to my reviewers, favorites and followers! So I have been going through these stories and some of them are so badly written that I will have to re-write them firstly except of the OC's I do not own anything. Secondly there is a chance that some of the stories will be re-written all together so there is a possibility that a completely different story will come out of it. Thirdly sorry for all the sappiness in the chapters...I hadn't realized our melodramatic they all were lol

I thought I would share some of my thoughts

Worst Chapter: B - although sad I think I buggered it up pretty badly

Favorite Chapter: K- I really loved writing that one

Longest chapter to write:Y- for those of you who have been following it took me forever to get that one out so sorry about that

Anyway I have been thinking about what to write next and I would love some input

*Death Note Fairy Tales

*Death Note stories based on songs

*Death Note version of movies

I will try to write them better then these chapters were anyway that just about wraps that up lots of love K. Quinn xx


End file.
